Un monde de sang, de larmes et de souffrance
by Lusaphira
Summary: Le monde shinobi est cruel, ne laisse nulle place pour les sentiments, les faibles doivent s'effacer. Sakura compte bien changer les choses pour rebâtir ce monde, en même temps que son coeur. Seul le pouvoir l'aidera à triompher. ATTENTION, YURI. En réécriture.
1. Poursuivre une chimère

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une nouvelle fiction qui pose la question du destin d'un personnage. Comment une simple modification d'un seul événement peut elle changer toute la trame de l'histoire ? Et par là même, décider du destin de tous les protagonistes ?

J'avais écrit cette fiction il y a longtemps, mais après relecture, je me suis décidé à retravailler tous les chapitres parce que la première version ne me satisfait plus. La trame de l'histoire restera la même, mais je fais retravailler la forme des dialogues et les descriptions.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sasuke-kun.

Ton nom n'a pas cessé d'être sur mes lèvres, même si je n'ose le murmurer pour ne pas me faire souffrir davantage, alors que ton absence pèse encore plus cruellement sur mon cœur.

Le temps passe tellement vite, même si je n'ai pas cessé de songer à toi. Cela fait déjà trois ans que tu es parti si mes souvenirs sont bons. C'est exactement ça, trois longues années que j'attends ton retour. Tu es parti un soir, alors que j'ai tout fait pour essayer de te retenir et que je t'aurais tout donné pour te voir changer d'avis. Tu avais le choix. A notre chaleureuse amitié et mon amour, tu as préféré la froide et amère vengeance. Malheureusement pour mes sentiments d'idiote enamourée, tu as déserté, m'abandonnant lâchement sur un banc, sans autre mot que « _Merci _».

Je sais parfaitement que rien de sain ne naîtra de mon amour et que devrais t'oublier, cesser d'espérer et tourner la page. Il est plus que temps que je regarde la cruelle vérité en face, parce que tu es parti. Je dois bien être la dernière de tes fangirl dans ce village. Ton nom est désormais le triste synonyme d'un passé révolu et tu engendres le dégoût pour la plupart d'entre nous. Pourtant, malgré ta fuite, malgré que tu ais laissé Naruto entre la vie et la mort, je continue à éprouver quelque chose pour toi. Ce sentiment me consume lentement, semblable à une flamme ardente impossible à éteindre complètement. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait, malgré tous tes actes, je continue à ressentir ta présence en moi. Tes yeux noirs comme le charbon, tes splendides cheveux d'ébène, ton visage froid et altier ... tout ça me manque terriblement.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce qu'on nomme le grand amour, mais j'ai tellement mal. Chaque jour, je pense à toi. Chaque matin je repense à nos séances d'entraînement. Chaque soir, alors que je verse les larmes amères de la solitude, je revois ton visage prononcer ces mots qui m'ont piétiné le coeur. Tu m'obsèdes, tu me tortures à chaque instant. Je peine de plus en plus à cacher ma souffrance sous un masque souriant, tandis que seule l'ombre et la nuit sont témoins de ma tristesse. Chaque jour, j'ai l'impression de ressentir toute la douleur du monde, comme un poids qui pèse sur ma conscience troublée. J'ignore jusqu'à quand je pourrais sauver les apparences, avant de céder jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Si j'observe mon autre coéquipier, force est de constater que je ressemble de plus en plus à Naruto tel qu'il était lorsque tout le monde le haïssait. Il se dissimulait derrière un masque souriant, alors que presque tout le village ne ressentait que de l'indifférence ou de la haine pour lui.

Naruto.

Il a bien changé depuis trois ans. Il est devenu bien plus noble et plus confiant en lui.

C'est normal, les gens changent en trois ans. Nous avons tous changé pendant ce temps, aussi bien physiquement et mentalement. Bon, c'est vrai, je dois admettre que certains éléments de sa personnalité sont permanents. Naruto est toujours un baka hyperactif en combinaison orange qui ne cesse d'engloutir des litres de ramen à chaque repas, mais il a mûri. Il a plus d'allure, il dégage une force vitale à faire hurler Gaï et Rock Lee, sans oublier qu'il conserve toujours ce pouvoir d'apaiser les esprits. Il n'a pas oublié la promesse qu'il a faite de te ramener et il clame toujours autant qu'il sera le plus grand de tous les Hokage.

En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis plus la gamine faible et lourde d'avant. Celle que tu traitais de boulet est devenue une kunoichi fière et respectée, l'apprentie de la Godaïme Hokage. Face à mon miroir, je fixe mon reflet aux yeux de jade et je regarde ma coiffure qui arrive au dessus de mes épaules. Depuis longtemps, j'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus me préoccuper de mes longs cheveux, bien trop gênants en combat. Depuis l'épisode de la forêt de la mort, lorsque l'équipe d'Orochimaru nous a attaqués et que Kin Tsuchi m'a attrapée par ma longue chevelure, j'ai pris conscience que mon apparence physique passait après ma vocation.

C'est une trace de mon nindo comme les autres et je la trouve préférable aux autres marques que je porte. Il est vrai que mes cicatrices sont beaucoup moins attrayantes. La plus récente ne date que de quelques jours, gagnée après un combat dont la moindre mention me fait frissonner, un petit souvenir gravé dans ma chair. Grâce à Grand mère Chiyo, j'ai même vaincu un criminel de rang S, un véritable cinglé nommé Akasuna no Sasori. C'était un combat effrayant, d'un niveau inégalé, contre cette marionnette extrêmement rapide et dotée de nombreux atouts meurtriers. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, seule dans ma chambre, je vois encore l'image de ce câble suintant de poison qui remplaçait ses viscères, j'entends le sifflement de ces hélices vrombissantes prêtes à me dépecer, et je ressens encore la chaleur de ce lance flammes désirant m'immoler.

Baissant les yeux, je contemple encore la belle balafre que j'arbore sur l'abdomen, là ou son katana m'a littéralement empalée. Cette marque blanche est comme un rappel à mon esprit des risques qu'implique être un ninja. C'est presque comme un tribut, une offrande faite à un dieu pour le remercier d'être encore en vie. C'est aussi un souvenir dont je veux garder une trace, pour ne pas oublier la mémoire de cette sage femme qui m'a sauvée la vie.

Je me souviens de cet instant, alors que le pantin contrôlé par Sasori se jetait sur moi, prêt à me trancher la gorge. Je croyais ma dernière heure arrivée, mais par un pur coup de chance, pour mon grand étonnement, Sasori s'est laissé tuer par sa vieille grand mère. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi, seul lui et sa grand-mère ont compris les choses en profondeur, mais il semblait vouloir prouver quelque chose. Avant de mourir, il nous a tout de même donné un précieux renseignement. Nous avons eu la connaissance d'un rendez vous au pont de la Terre et du Ciel, dans le village de Kusa. Nous devrions y rencontrer l'un de ses espions infiltré chez Orochimaru.

Ce fut la nouvelle qui me bouleversa le plus. A la mention de ce serpent, il y avait enfin un espoir de te revoir. Après tant de temps, nous avions trouvé une piste tangible. Je sors de chez moi en t'ayant toujours à l'esprit, me dirigeant machinalement vers notre point de rendez-vous. La simple idée de te revoir m'emplit de joie et d'appréhension. C'est très égoïste de ma part, je le sais et je n'en suis pas fière, mais je donnerais tout pour revoir ton impassible regard de jais, ton visage de marbre et tes cheveux couleur corbeau.

- Sakura-chan ? m'interpelle brusquement mon coéquipier blond.

Je me retourne rapidement, émergeant brutalement de mes pensées. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours gardée cette manie d'arriver en avance aux rendez-vous fixés et on m'a prise au dépourvu. Je suis bien trop prévisible et Naruto me connaît bien.

- Qu'y a t-il, Naruto-kun ? lui demandais-je avec une voix calme et posée.

-Tu vas bien ? insiste t-il avec une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

Naruto est vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Il s'inquiète toujours autant pour moi, se souciant vraiment de mon bonheur, même si je ne suis pas sûre de mériter toute sa gentillesse après toutes les gifles que je lui ai infligées et toutes les blessures morales qu'il a tirées de moi pendant toutes ces années. Je n'ai jamais vu qui il était vraiment, n'ayant jamais cherché à comprendre l'immensité de sa souffrance, trop occupée à regarder Sasuke.

- Oui, répliquais-je pour éluder sa question et ne pas l'inquiéter, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais.

Je lui donne un fin sourire parfaitement faux pour lui cacher la réalité. Apparemment ça fonctionne, puisqu'il me sourit aussi. Pauvre Naruto, il est toujours aussi doué pour ne pas remarquer les véritables sentiments des gens l'entourant. Au moins, cette ignorance ne peut pas le faire souffrir davantage, puisqu'il s'inquiète plus pour les autres que pour lui-même.

Voilà enfin les deux derniers membres de notre groupe. Yamato-sensei, un membre de l'ANBU remplace Kakashi-sensei. Le jônin aux cheveux argentés est toujours en convalescence à l'hôpital, depuis sa rencontre avec les criminels de l'Akatsuki. L'autre est un petit glaçon nommé Saï. Il est aussi loquace et ouvert aux autres que Sasuke-kun.

Non. Je grimace et secoue la tête en un geste vain et désespéré pour chasser ton souvenir de ma mémoire. Je dois arrêter de me focaliser sur toi, je dois me concentrer sur le temps présent et sur notre mission. Mes sentiments ne doivent pas interférer, c'est la règle 25 du code shinobi. C'est l'une des règles les plus souvent mises en avant, mais je sais parfaitement que c'est sûrement la seule que je ne serais jamais capable d'appliquer. Je connais le code sur le bout des doigts mais je suis totalement incapable de l'appliquer.

J'ai passé tout le voyage partagée entre peur et excitation. D'un côté, je me doutais qu'une personne espionnant le sennin depuis des années sans se faire repérer ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Avoir échappé au regard perçant de ce serpent prouve que cet espion est très doué pour la manipulation. Ou alors, c'est que Orochimaru est conscient de ce rôle et utilise cet individu comme agent double, puis qu'il l'éliminera une fois que son espion serait inutile.

En ce qui concerne le mystérieux informateur de Sasori, il était probable que dès lors qu'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas Sasori au rendez-vous, rien ne l'empêcherait de ne pas se montrer coopératif avec nous.

Une troisième possibilité était tout bonnement que cette rencontre s'avère être un piège. En bon ninja, l'expérience prouve que personne n'était jamais certain que toute mission se déroule sans incident. La trahison fait partie de notre quotidien, c'est une méthode comme une autre pour les assassins de l'ombre que nous sommes. Peut être que tu seras là, à nous attendre pour nous éliminer. Peut être même que ce cinglé d'Orochimaru sera présent, en espérant bien évidemment qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

Sasuke, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de le rejoindre alors qu'il compte voler ton corps ? Es-tu donc tellement aveuglé par ta vengeance, pour accepter de tout perdre, juste pour assassiner celui qui t'obsède jour et nuit ? Ton frère est-il donc ta seule raison de vivre ? Ce serait donc ça la vengeance ? Accepter de tout perdre, de sacrifier tout ce que tu as et tout tes espoirs, juste pour pouvoir détruire celui qui t'obsède ?

Ca y est, nous sommes enfin arrivés sur ce grand pont. L'endroit n'inspire pas vraiment confiance, en particulier à cause du profond ravin parsemé de petits rochers pointus. Les choses n'ont pas du tout été en notre faveur, la situation à commencé à nous échapper dès lors que notre couverture à été grillée. L'espion en question, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement à ses cheveux gris, à ses lunettes rondes et surtout à son air fourbe et vicieux. Il s'était fait passer pour un genin de Konoha lors de l'examen chûnin, mais il possède tellement de masques qu'il est impossible de savoir ou se trouve sa véritable allégeance. C'était Yakushi Kabuto, sûrement le plus fidèle laquais de l'Otokage.

Je me suis trop vite surprise à penser que rien ne pouvait être pire que de le voir, puisque sa présence signifiait que tout ce chemin aurait été accompli pour rien. Je devrais vraiment apprendre à me taire, puisqu'il y a toujours pire. Ce fait s'est avéré être, lorsque j'ai vu l'autre personne qui arrivait. De l'autre coté du ravin, descendant la colline d'un rapide pas ferme, cet immonde crotale venait d'apparaître. Il était impossible de se tromper. Sa peau blanche crayeuse, ses yeux dorés entourés de marques violettes, ses joues émaciées, son aura glaciale et mortifère, ainsi que sa longue langue de serpent le rendait immédiatement reconnaissable.

Le sannin aux serpents, Orochimaru était là.

Nous étions tombés dans un piège grossier. Aveuglés par l'existence du sceau de soumission de Sasori, nous avons tous oublié que les sceaux ne sont pas éternels. Notre groupe s'est comporté comme des débutants à peine promus et juste sortis de l'académie. Depuis le début, Kabuto comptait trahir Sasori et son maître était au rendez vous pour le surveiller. La situation sur ce pont était extrêmement tendue, il s'agissait de réfléchir et vite. Si seulement Shikamaru était là, il nous aurait concocté un plan digne de son génie !

La réflexion n'est visiblement toujours pas le point fort de Naruto. Il a toujours été lent pour comprendre et analyser les conséquences de ses actes, sauf en cas de péril mortel immédiat. Son idée était d'une simplicité extrême et d'une brutalité primale, consistant simplement à foncer dans le tas. Il galope avec fureur vers notre ennemi, un chakra rouge flamboyant l'enveloppant déjà.

**- **Naruto ! hurle Yamato. Reviens ! C'est exactement ce qu'il veut !

Inutile de l'appeler, il est totalement obnubilé par l'idée de détruire ce monstre. Il traverse le pont à toute vitesse et je cours derrière lui, au mépris des consignes de Yamato-sensei. Je me dois de le rattraper, l'empêcher de perdre davantage le contrôle sur lui même, alors qu'il relâche déjà une partie du pouvoir du Kyûbi. Si seulement je ne lui avais pas fait faire cette stupide promesse. Comme une idiote écervelée, alors que je sais que je devrais rester en arrière mais que mon cœur m'impose d'essayer de sauver Naruto, je fonce moi aussi tête la première. Ce n'est que trop tard que j'ai vu Kabuto se faire balancer en arrière comme un vulgaire fétu de paille.

Je suis pile sur la trajectoire du médic-nin. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, ni d'esquiver et je l'attrape involontairement, décollant avec lui avec une vitesse inégalée. Je mets bien moins de temps à retraverser le pont en sens inverse, observant fugacement le visage incrédule de Yamato et celui impassible de Saï qui levait tout de même un sourcil.

Lors de notre projection, j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir avec effroi le pont tanguer dangeureusement avant de s'effondrer. J'espère sincèrement que les deux ninjas s'y trouvant réussiront à se raccrocher pour ne pas finir au fond du ravin. Je sais également que Naruto s'en sortira. Il s'en tire toujours, il ne mourra pas avant d'avoir accompli son rêve.

J'atterris finalement avec Kabuto au milieu d'une petite clairière, après que nous ayons été freinés par des dizaines de branches d'arbres et des buissons épineux. J'ignore totalement ou se trouvent mes coéquipiers, mais une déflagration de chakra démoniaque et corrosif à plusieurs kilomètres à l'est me fait comprendre que Naruto devait utiliser le pouvoir du démon renard pour affronter le sannin aux serpents.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me soucier plus que cela de mes amis. Kabuto s'est relevé, grimaçant en soignant certaines de ses blessures. Alors que je fais de même, il semble vivement décidé à se battre. Je vais lui montrer ce dont je suis capable, moi aussi je suis un médic-nin, de surcroît formée par la légendaire Tsunade !

Il s'élance en premier, avec une grâce déconcertante, son chakra amassé dans sa main droite. J'ignore ce qu'il prépare, mais une chose est sure, je ne compte pas me laisser toucher. Face à un ennemi dont je ne connais quasiment rien, j'en suis réduite à faire des suppositions. C'est un médecin de talent, il doit avoir une parfaite connaissance de l'anatomie. Je suis sûre qu'il va tenter de frapper les zones sensibles du corps ou de bloquer mes nerfs. Pour le peu que j'ai découvert lorsque Naruto l'a affronté il y a trois ans, je sais qu'il adore jouer avec ses ennemis pour les tester. Je ne vais certainement pas le laisser m'humilier, ce serait une insulte à celle qui m'a prise sous son aile.

Je me concentre, regroupant mon énergie avant de donner un grand coup de poing dévastateur dans le sol, orientant mon chakra en sa direction.

**- **Shannaro ! beuglais-je en poussant mon cri de guerre.

L'onde de choc d'une violence impressionnante fait jaillir des morceaux de roche jusque là enfouis sous la terre herbeuse. La fissure qui résulte de mon fracassant coup de poing a fait cesser l'offensive de Kabuto. Il est visiblement déstabilisé, inquiet du résultat que ce coup peut donner sur ses os. S'il reste sur la défensive, c'est désormais à moi d'attaquer !

-Une disciple de Tsunade, siffle t-il alors que ses yeux sournois brillent derrière ses lunettes. C'est intéressant, vraiment intéressant. Je crois que je vais devoir utiliser mon Chakra no Mesu.

Ce qu'il peut être agaçant à garder un calme à toute épreuve, tout en ayant un air de fouine sur le visage. Kabuto semble apprécier de me voir perdre mon calme, alors que je sais qu'il veut me déstabiliser. Je dois rester concentrée. Son visage ne montre que quelques rictus désagréables qui me font perdre mon sang-froid, me donnant encore plus envie de lui briser les dents !

J'enchaîne les coups de poing avec vélocité, mais les réflexes de ce ninja sont stupéfiants, c'est à croire qu'il possède le Sharingan ! Il esquive mes assauts tout en souriant affablement. Je vois sa main droite se tendre, les doigts collés les uns aux autres et je comprends enfin ce qu'il prépare. Mon ennemi canalise son chakra dans sa main droite pour générer une sorte de lame qu'il agite en un arc de cerle, la même technique utilisée pour détruire le faux Hiruko abritant Yamato-sensei. La lame bleue fend l'air et je l'évite de justesse par un saut périlleux en arrière.

Il semble amusé de mon esquive, alors que j'atterris en retrait à quelques mètres de lui. Je vais donc devoir ruser, le bluffer. Nous sommes tous deux de bons combattants au corps à corps, mais je suis désavantagée. Il possède un scalpel de chakra qui allonge sa portée et je ne tiens pas à en tester l'efficacité !

Je m'élance, sure de moi, un plan en tête, même si ma détermination est mon arme principale. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de perdre, ne serait ce pour ne pas faire honte à Tsunade-suishou qui m'a prise comme apprentie. Je veux pouvoir prouver ma valeur ! Je le vaincrais pour en témoigner! J'esquive ses coups par quelques sauts avant de plonger sur sa droite, profitant que son bras armé soit allongé pour glisser dans cette zone hors de sa zone d'attaque. Avec vivacité, je me contorsionne et dégaine un kunaï que je conservais soigneusement dans l'étui accroché à ma jambe. Il ne s'y attendait pas, il n'avait pas le temps de contrer avec son bras et j'ai pu percer sa défense. Kabuto se recule, étourdi par ce réflexe de ma part. Il essuie le sang coulant sur sa hanche, alors que l'entaille rouge que je viens de lui infliger saigne, mais pas assez profondément pour le blesser grièvement.

Notre affrontement continue, chacun continuant à esquiver tous les coups portés par l'autre, alors que la sueur coule dans mes yeux. Il va vraiment falloir que cela cesse, je ne tiens pas à finir par avoir une crampe. C'est douloureux et cela me condamnerait à l'infâmant échec. Heureusement, que je peux canaliser mon chakra dans mes fibres musculaires pour éviter à mes muscles de trop fatiguer, tout en améliorant mes réflexes et mes coups portés.

Une nouvelle vague plus forte du chakra démoniaque de Kyûbi se fait ressentir. Par instinct, je jette un coup d'œil furtif vers l'est. Cette seconde d'inattention durant laquelle mon regard porte sur la direction ou se situe l'affrontement entre Orochimaru et Naruto-kun est malvenue. En combat, chaque seconde peut être décisive.

C'était une seconde d'inattention de trop. Lorsque je reporte mon regard sur Kabuto, celui-ci est déjà sur moi et je sens sa lame de chakra pénétrer dans ma hanche droite, juste au dessous de l'artère fémorale. La douleur aiguë qui m'envahit me fait reculer soudainement hors de portée de son arme. Je dois faire attention lors de mon prochain assaut, il a failli transpercer une artère d'importance majeure.

Sauf que ce n'est que trop tard que je compris pourquoi il souriait cruellement. Alors que j'allais lui mettre une bonne beigne, afin de venger cet affront, ma jambe droite cesse de répondre, comme si elle avait été paralysée. Elle m'entraîne dans ma chûte et c'est trop tard que je comprends qu'il n'a jamais tenté de créer une hémorragie interne. Cet enfoiré avait bloqué mon nerf avec une petite dose de chakra qui agirait avec quelques secondes de retardement.

Je tente l'impossible pour me relever, mais malgré tous mes efforts, j'ai l'air vraiment pitoyable à essayer de tenir debout avec une jambe qui ne répond plus. Malgré la douleur et le handicap, je veux me battre jusqu'à la fin. Hélas, j'ai trop présumé de mes forces, puisque je suis immobile et qu'il m'attaque de tous les cotés, me forçant à tourner le bassin pour parer ses coups.

Un coup plus traître de Kabuto me laisse avec une entaille sur la joue droite, tandis qu'il ne trouve plus le jeu amusant. D'un coup de pied, il me fauche la jambe gauche et je m'écroule au sol. Je tente vainement de me relever malgré ma jambe paralysée, mais mon effort dérisoire s'avère inutile. Kabuto est passé derrière moi et m'assène un violent coup sur la nuque.

Alors je m'effondre, les ténèbres envahissant mon champ de vision.


	2. Corps meurtri

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 2, retravaillé par mes soins. Bonne lecture.

Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes de torture pouvant choquer. Si vous êtes sensibles, passez votre chemin

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tout est d'un noir d'encre.

Plongée dans l'obscurité, je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, alors que mon corps m'envoie de multiples informations que mon cerveau a du mal à traiter. J'ai l'impression qu'un énorme rocher m'est tombé dessus, broyant tous mes os. Je me sens lourde comme un sac inutile, sans énergie, totalement vidée de mon chakra, avec des muscles épuisés me rendant incapable du moindre geste. J'essaye de faire un diagnostic rapide de mon état, mais mon chakra me manque. Je ressens de multiples courbatures qui m'informent que je n'ai pas du pouvoir bien me reposer. Alors que j'esquisse un geste, mes épaules tendues me rappellent à l'ordre.

Malgré mon état affaibli, je me force à ouvrir lentement les yeux pour me confronter à la réalité. Au début, l'obscurité ambiante me fait craindre d'avoir perdue la vue, mais je m'habitue peu à peu au manque de lumière dans cette pièce. Je papillonne lentement des yeux, le temps que mes pupilles se dilatent pour compenser le manque de luminosité. Après quelques instants marqués par un silence angoissant, je parviens à analyser mon environnement. Je suis dans une pièce sombre aux murs de pierre nus. Une lourde porte de fer semble le seul accès et un minuscule soupirail dans la porte amène un fin filet de lumière. Un souffle d'air froid me fait frissonner, lorsque je le sens glisser sur ma peau.

Sur ma peau ?

Ma fatigue met quelques secondes à me faire réaliser ma honte. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que je suis totalement nue ! Je n'ai plus un seul vêtement sur mon corps pour protéger ma pudeur !

Quand je pense que j'ai toujours été une jeune fille un peu pudique, avec peu de formes à mettre en valeur et vêtue sans provocation. J'admets que je n'atteins pas le niveau d'Hinata en terme de camouflage, mais je n'aime pas trop me mettre en valeur, contrairement à certaines comme cette truie d'Ino. Je revois le visage d'Ino, souriante en me montrant son haut moulant violet, alors qu'elle se promenait en mini-short, le ventre à l'air. De loin, elle ressemble à l'archétype de la pouffe, mais les apparences sont trompeuses. Derrière notre apparente rivalité, je sais que c'est une amie sensible sur qui on peut compter.

Je reprends mes esprits, chassant mes pensées pour me concentrer sur ma situation que je n'ai aucun mal à qualifier de très délicate, voir même de périlleuse. Je tente de bouger pour m'enfuir, mais il m'est impossible de faire plus d'un pas. Mes chevilles sont enserrées dans des bracelets d'acier qui me scient les chairs. Ces deux menottes sont attachées au sol par de lourdes chaînes, tandis que mes poignets subissent le même traitement, à ceci près qu'ils sont attachés au plafond. La longueur des chaînes est choisie juste pour m'écarteler au maximum et rendre ma position encore plus inconfortable. Mes bras sont si tendus qu'ils sont à la limite de me déboîter les épaules.

Je secoue vainement les chaînes, mais c'est inutile. La seule chose que j'obtiens, ce sont des grimaces alors que mes muscles trop sollicités me brûlent. Je dois absolument sortir d'ici, mais je ne dois pas céder à la panique. Je dois me calmer et réfléchir rationnellement. J'inspire pour évacuer la tension, alors que ma priorité est d'arracher ces fers au plus vite. Je concentre mon chakra pour arracher mes liens avec ma force monstrueuse. Enfin, j'essaye de concentrer mon chakra, car rien ne se passe. A la place, je sens comme un courant électrique parcourir mes méridiens, m'électrisant dès que je tente de faire appel à mon chakra. Je remonte à la source de ce désagrément et je comprends l'utilité de l'objet qu'on m'a planté dans le bras. C'est un inhibiteur, dont le seul but est d'empêcher les utilisateurs de chakra de s'en servir. A cause de ce petit objet dont l'aiguille glisse dans mon avant-bras, je me retrouve aussi faible et pitoyable qu'il y a trois ans.

Je baisse la tête, totalement impuissante, à la merci du premier venu et livrée au bon vouloir de ceux qui m'ont amenée ici. Ce n'est pas la peine de faire semblant, ni d'espérer une quelquonque clémence de la part de mon ravisseur. Je sais parfaitement ou je suis, puisque c'est Kabuto qui m'a amenée ici. Je suis dans une geôle quelconque du village du Son. Le village que j'ai tant cherché à trouver, cet endroit ou se trouve Sasuke-kun. C'est ironique, murmurais-je avec un sourire désabusé, n'est ce pas ?

Je soupire, alors que j'essaye d'arrêter de penser à lui. Je devrais surtout penser à moi ! Je ne me fais pas d'illusions sur mon sort. Au vu de ma position et de ma situation, j'ai bien compris ce qu'on comptait faire de moi, ce qu'il comptait obtenir et surtout comment il comptait l'obtenir. La réalisation me frappe. J'ai soudainement du mal à respirer, j'ai une brusque bouffée d'angoisse et j'halète, envahie par la peur et l'appréhension. Tout mon corps se met à trembler et je n'arrive même pas à me contrôler pour me calmer. Je dois réfléchir, respirer profondément et penser à ce que j'ai appris.

Je me rappelle soudain ce que j'ai appris un jour à l'académie, lors de notre dernière année. J'étais alors une jeune fille sotte et naïve, vivant dans un village et un monde que je percevais encore comme une belle utopie. Pourtant, Morino Ibiki nous avait fait l'honneur de quitter ses cellules. Il avait brièvement abordé une des réalités les moins reluisantes du métier de ninja.

_Vous pourrez probablement un jour être amené à être fait prisonnier et … interrogé. N'abandonnez jamais espoir et utilisez votre esprit pout trouver une solution. Essayez de fabriquer une arme, de négocier votre liberté, de faire parler votre ennemi pour le pousser à vous aider ou le faire chanter. Surtout, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir et que vous devez absolument faire. Essayez de mentir aussi vraisemblablement que possible, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas repérer la vérité quand vous la direz. Ne vous y trompez pas, vous la direz, tôt ou tard._

C'est un moyen déguisé pour parler de la torture. La simple évocation de ce mot et de tout ce qu'il implique me fait frissonner. Alors que de terrifiantes images me viennent en mémoire, issues des tréfonds obscurs de mon être, je sens bien que mon temps est compté. Un bruit sourd retentit au loin, me faisant lever les yeux vers le soupirail. Je tends l'oreille, essayant de capter le moindre bruit qui me donnerait une indication sur ce qui va m'arriver. Le son d'une porte mal huilée qui claque résonne, rapidement suivi par celui de pas retentissant dans le couloir. Des sandales frappent contre la roche nue, avec le rythme d'un métronome, comme un compte à rebours. Un compte à rebours avant la douleur. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre brutalement et je reconnais entre mille cette silhouette qui se tient dans l'entrebâillement.

- Kabuto, dis-je avec une voix pâteuse.

Il sourit, se délectant de mon visage qui trahit mes angoisses, tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Son regard gris et acéré se pose sur mon corps mis à nu, il prend plaisir à me détailler dans les moindres détails. Par pure fierté, je le fixe dans les yeux, lui montrant que je n'ai pas peur d'affronter son regard. Je veux lui faires comprendre que je n'ai pas peur de lui.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan, siffle t-il de sa voix charmeuse mais parfaitement fausse. J'ai quelques questions très simples à te poser et j'espère que tu me feras le plaisir d'y répondre. Je n'aimerais pas devoir employer des moyens que nous pourrions qualifier de brutaux. Il serait dommage que cette conversation soit déplaisante.

- Abandonne la politesse, crachais-je, le simple fait de te voir est déjà déplaisant.

Sa fausse cordialité ne lui servira à rien. Je sais que contre lui, l'arme psychologique est inutile, car il est bien plus fort que moi à ce jeu et qu'il est totalement dévoué à Orochimaru. Je sais qu'il n'est pas sensible aux mots, le seul espoir que j'ai, c'est qu'il se lasse et que quelqu'un d'autre de plus malléable vienne à sa place. Je ne parlerais pas, je ne dois pas parler pour ne pas trahir mon village. C'est bien là le seul moyen que j'ai pour prouver que moi aussi je peux être une vraie kunoichi, alors je dois me montrer digne, même si je dois subir mille tourments.

Kabuto s'approche lentement de moi pour laisser l'appréhension me gagner. Il pose sa main douce sur mon épaule, je sens ses doigts froids sur ma clavicule dénudée, alors que ses ongles griffent mon cou. Il descend avec une lenteur calculée vers ma poitrine d'adolescente mise à nu.

**- **Lâche-moi, sale pervers !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire glisser sa main sur mon sein droit, je lui crache tout mon mépris au visage. Littéralement. J'ai peut-être soif et je ne devrais pas gaspiller ma salive, mais c'est la seule arme que j'ai pour le repousser. Je lis dans son regard qu'il n'a pas du apprécier mon geste. Calmement, il s'essuie lentement la joue avant de me regarder et de me frapper avec force. Sous le choc, mon cou craque tandis que mon visage regarde l'autre mur. Je sens l'hémoglobine commencer à couler de mon nez cassé et ma langue goûte ce filet rouge. Malgré la surprise, je n'ai pas poussé le moindre cri. Décidée, je tourne lentement la tête vers lui, pour montrer à mon geolier que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Mon regard profond le fixe et il semble mal à l'aise une infime fraction de seconde. Au petit jeu des regards, je ne veux pas lui laisser savourer de victoire. Il va me le faire amèrement regretter, je le lis dans son regard et j'en ai bientôt la confirmation lorsqu'il amène à ma vue une table couverte d'instruments étranges, plus tranchants et effrayants les uns que les autres.

Il ne lui a fallu seulement quelques heures pour me faire atteindre l'enfer. Il a commencé très lentement, utilisant d'abord un fin scalpel qu'il promenait sur mon corps. Le froid du métal m'arrache quelques frissons, de froid comme de peur. Nettement, il tourne son poignet et avec un geste précis, il m'entaille la peau du bras. Un fin fil rouge suinte de cette petite coupure. Voyant mon peu de réaction et mon manque de crainte, il s'est décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure, utilisant une panoplie d'objets mal aiguisés, dont un kunai qui ne tranchait pas, mais déchiquetait. Au début, lorsque ses coups étaient mesurés, j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas crier lorsqu'il s'amusait à m'entailler la chair des bras, des jambes et du ventre avec ses multiples instruments de torture. Mais après quelques heures ou tout mon corps se parsemait de marques, j'ai finalement renoncé. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que je l'imaginais.

Il m'a posé quelques questions très simples, toutes assorties d'une promesse de libération si je lui réponds, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Même si j'avoue, il est bien capable de me garder ici juste pour son plaisir sadique. J'ai prêté serment de fidélité, je ne dois pas trahir mon village ! Malgré ma volonté, mon corps me fait souffrir, je perçois la douleur irradier dans chacune de mes plaies qu'il s'est amusé à nettoyer au gros sel avant de les laisser se refermer, de manière à ce que les marques soient parfaitement visibles. A de multiples endroits, d'hideuses ecchymoses violacées ornent ma peau, chaque coup de poing qu'il me portait était accompagné d'une petite dose de chakra pour intensifier la douleur. Chaque plaie que j'aperçeois est un rappel de tout ce pourquoi je me bats. Je ne deviendrais jamais comme lui. Je ne parlerais pas.

Ma détermination renouvelée, j'entends un claquement sec retentir dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête pour essayer de voir ce qui peut provoquer un tel bruit et lorsque j'ai l'information, je me retourne, cherchant à échapper à son regard. Je tremble, serrant les dents alors que mes yeux brillent d'appréhension. L'angoisse m'étreint à l'idée de me faire fouetter comme un vulgaire boeuf. Mon bourreau donne un simple coup dans le vide, juste pour me voir me cambrer instinctivement. C'est inutile, la seule chose que je réussis à faire c'est de tirer encore plus sur mes omoplates déjà trop sollicités et la douleur vive des muscles tendus me rapelle à l'ordre. Le premier coup porté sur mon dos me fait écarquiller les yeux et je retiens ma respiration. La brûlure du cuir est si intense que je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Après quelques coups épars, j'ai serré les dents si forts que ma lèvre inférieure est ouverte à plusieurs endroits et qu'un filet carmin court sur ma gorge.

Chaque morsure du fouet m'arrache un cri encore plus déchirant que le hurlement précédent. Chaque coup porté est plus douloureux que tout ce qui précède et je me demande pourquoi l'inconscience bénie tarde tellement à venir. Je ne vois plus que des tâches complètement troubles à cause des larmes qui envahissent mon champ de vision et la douleur cuisante qui s'abat sur moi me fait perdre une partie du sens des réalités. Il va me briser, je le sens. Je crie une fois de plus ma détermination, mais après quelques nouveaux coups, la souffrance est tellement intense que j'abandonne totalement ma fierté.

**- **Arrêtez ! hurlais-je tandis que le désespoir perçait dans ma voix. Je vous en supplie ! mugissais-je. Par pitié ! suppliais-je de ma voix larmoyante et brisée, juste pour qu'il arrête. Arrêtez !

Mes hurlements et mes suppliques n'ont pour seul effet que de le faire sourire, il jubile de me voir si honteuse, abandonnant toute arrogance, tout regard d'audace, laissant place à une ignoble terreur, espérant vainement que la douleur s'arrête. Ce sadique continue sans cesse, frappant lentement, marquant ma chair de nombreuses stries écarlates couvrant tout mon corps, des épaules au jambes. Il s'est délecté de mes râles d'agonie lorsque son fouet frappait ma poitrine ou mon entrejambe. Kabuto continue, portant ses coups avec une vigueur renouvelée à chaque cri, jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre, inconsciente, déconnectée de ce monde de douleur. Moi qui espère profiter de cette période bénie pour me reposer ne serait ce que quelques instants, je vois cette lueur d'espoir s'éteindre, lorsqu'un seau d'eau glaciale me fait revenir à la réalité.

**- **Ne t'en vas pas tout de suite, Sakura-chan, murmure t-il d'un ton mielleux qui me donne envie de vomir. J'ai encore tellement de questions à te poser, en particulier sur les nouvelles techniques médicales mises au point par ton maître.

La tête basse, les yeux dissimulés derrière un rideau de mes cheveux pastels, je ne lui réponds même pas. Je n'en ai même plus la force. Je sais que le provoquer ne ferait que rendre la chose encore plus insupportable. Tout ce que je désire c'est qu'il cesse son interrogatoire, ainsi qu'il appelle cette séance de torture. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'a pas les mêmes projets.

- J'ai encore plein d'objets dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, me dit-il calmement. Tu verras, je suis certain que ça va te plaire !

Il se met à éclater de rire, un rire sadique et fou, annonciateur de ce qu'il prépare. L'homme aux cheveux gris s'éloigne lentement de moi et je prie pour qu'il parte. Même s'il doit revenir d'ici peu et avec quelque chose de bien plus abominable, je veux juste qu'il me laisse. Hélas, il s'est contenté de se saisir d'une barre de fer qui reposait dans un tisonnier ardent. Kabuto sourit en regardant l'objet incandescent dont la chaleur agresse son visage, avant de me le présenter, face à moi. Cette barre rougeoyante, brûlant d'une lueur orange qu'il me montre à quelques centimètres de mon nez me fait frémir. Alors que je sens la chaleur du métal chauffé et que ma sueur coule sur mes joues, il l'éloigne lentement. Il laisse quelques secondes à l'adrénaline pour circuler dans mes veines avant de commencer. Il pose la barre brûlante sur mon ventre, juste en dessous de la cage thoracique. Dès le contact, je hurle comme une démente, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême alors qu'une marque cuisante se grave sur ma chair et qu'une odeur de viande grillée atteint mes narines. Il recommence plusieurs fois, posant l'objet à différents endroits de mon corps, se délectant de mes râles d'agonie et de mes vaines suppliques dénuées de sens et entrecoupés de hurlements. A chaque fois, le tisonnier brûle ma chair et ne se détache qu'en emportant quelques morceaux de viande fondue.

Il repose calmement ses questions, mais je hurle tellement que je n'ai même pas entendu ce qu'il disait, mon esprit tout entier est tourné vers la souffrance qui me semblait si intense, que je croyais que mon crâne allait exploser.

- Je vois que tu es plus résistante que tu en as l'air petite kunoichi, siffla t-il à mon oreille alors que je gémissais encore. Tu sais que tu es magnifique ainsi décorée ?

Je rêve ! Je cauchemarde ! Ce taré me prend pour une œuvre d'art ! Je crois que je vais vraiment finir par détester tous ceux qui se prennent pour des artistes. Entre un bombardier, une marionnette et un chirurgien, j'ai eu mon compte ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y peut y avoir de beau en une femme mise à terre, torturée et humiliée, méticuleusement broyée au milieu de ses hurlements. Le pire, c'est que mon tortionnaire avait juré d'aider à soulager les gens de leur souffrance, parce que c'est ça que d'être un médecin. Kabuto est complètement fou ! Alors que je pense à sa folie, je croise son regard profond et intelligent, un regard parfaitement lucide, montrant qu'il est conscient de ce qu'il me fait. Je crois bien qu'il a toute sa raison, ce qui ne rend ma captivité qu'encore plus effrayante.

Je lève mon visage vers lui, croisant avec une crainte renouvelée son regard lubrique. Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore ? Il n'en a pas encore fini avec moi ?

Il sourit sadiquement et baisse son pantalon. A cette vue, alors que je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, je sens mon sang s'égoutter de mon visage devenu gris cendre.

- Non, murmurais-je faiblement, alors que je me débats vainement.

Le médecin, enfin ce cinglé, parjure au serment de protéger toute vie, qui détourne les connaissances médicales afin d'optimiser les souffrances qu'il inflige, s'approche de moi. Il est désormais nu et je détourne le regard trop tard. l'image de sa verge dressée se grave en moi, alors que je suis totalement nue et à sa merci. Kabuto ne laisse planer aucun doute quant à ses intentions.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche ! Je suis encore vierge, je ne veux m'offrir qu'à l'homme que j'aime ! Je bouge frénétiquement, espérant un miracle pour m'en sortir, mais mes fers sont trop solides pour ma faiblesse.

Lorsqu'elle est en sécurité et qu'on lui parle de viol, toute femme se dit que si jamais elle se trouve acculée, elle griffera, mordra, hurlera, se débattra pour échapper à son violeur. Elle espère et affirme que jamais elle ne se laissera prendre comme un objet. Mais là, je suis dans la réalité et je suis impuissante.

J'ai si mal, physiquement et mentalement, alors qu'il me pénètre sans aucune douceur, comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon. Alors qu'il m'utilise comme un objet, je le sens en moi, s'emparant de mon intimité. Je n'arrête pas de sangloter, de gémir et de trembler alors qu'il se libère en moi. Je n'en ai pris aucun plaisir, tandis que quelque chose semble s'être définitivement brisé en ma conscience. Il sourit d'extase, je le devine à travers mes larmes. Les multiples perles salées coulent sur mon corps strié de cicatrices physiques et psychiques alors qu'il se retire enfin de mon corps parcouru de spasmes.

Alors que je gémis pitoyablement, son sourire cruel me fait comprendre une chose. Il m'a violée, souillée et brisée. Il m'a pris ma virginité et m'a humiliée plus efficacement que tout ce qui est humainement possible. Je reste tête baissée à verser mes larmes amères tandis qu'il se revêtit et se dirige vers la porte de mon cachot. Le fait qu'il parte n'arrive même pas à me soulager. Même s'il disparaissait, je sentirais toujours sa répugnante présence en moi, coulant entre mes jambes.

- Je te laisse quelques heures de repos, Sakura-chan. Vois comme je suis charitable, je te laisse le soin de réfléchir où ta pitoyable fierté t'a conduit. Sache que ce n'était qu'un avant goût.

La porte de la cellule claques et j'entends à peine le verrou, alors que je me retrouve de nouveau plongée dans les ténèbres, seule avec mes démons.

Je gémis amèrement. Il a appelé ça un avant goût. Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que de perdre son innocence et d'être réduit à l'état d'objet, comme un sac qu'on peut frapper à loisir ?

Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas vraiment le savoir.

Je m'effondre rapidement, plongeant dans mes cauchemars, fourbue par cette atroce journée.


	3. Esprit brisé

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 3, mais retravaillé.

Nous continuons encore plus loin dans la déchéance de notre héroïne, vous aurez toujours votre content de larmes, alors accrochez vous.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

L'inconscience est une période bénie pour moi. Tant que je suis plongée dans l'obscurité des abysses de mon esprit, je ne suis pas dans l'ignoble réalité où je suis sans cesse tabassée et torturée.

Kabuto me réveille une fois de plus avec un seau d'eau glacée, après seulement quelques trop courtes heures de paix. J'halète sous le coup de la surprise tandis que le liquide froid frappe mon corps, tendant instantanément mes muscles déjà éprouvés par les coups portés il y a peu. Alors que je tousse, je vois l'eau pure couler sur mon visage et mon corps, se teintant de sueur et de sang séché, prenant une teinte marron peu ragoutante. C'est à ce moment que je prends conscience de mon état pathétique. Le picotement dans mes yeux m'indique qu'ils doivent être irrités au point que le blanc soit devenu écarlate. J'ai sûrement d'immenses cernes violacés qui me mangent les joues et l'odeur de mes déchets à mes pieds me fait vomir. Lorsque le flot de bile jaune coule sur ma poitrine, je sens que j'ai atteint le fond de l'horreur. Je ne dois vraiment pas être belle à voir, puisque même sans cette nouvelle faiblesse de mon estomac, j'empeste déjà la sueur, le sperme et le sang alors que je peine à me maintenir sur mes jambes. Je regarde les nombreuses marques qui strient mon corps et le liquide séminal qui coule de mon intimité, glissant sur mes cuisses. Tout me revient alors en mémoire, trop rapidement à mon goût, et des larmes de honte recommencent à couler sur mes joues.

Kabuto continue à parler, reprenant ce ton mielleux de mauvaise augure tandis que je lui lance un regard fiévreux. Une violente migraine m'envahit alors, ce que je trouve normal en tant que médecin, puisque depuis deux jours, je n'ai rien mangé, ni bu. Tout semble tourner alors que je perds une partie du sens des réalités. Sans mes fers qui me retiennent au plafond, je me serais déjà laissée tomber au sol, juste pour reposer mes chevilles et mes jambes tendues.

**- **Sakura-chan, murmure t-il à mon oreille, j'espère que tu seras plus coopérative aujourd'hui.

- Va, haletais-je, ayant des difficultés à former les mots dans ma gorge, va crever …

Même si ma voix s'est cassée la veille à force de hurler, j'arrive encore à prononcer quelques mots. Il ne dit rien, mais je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est piqué au vif. Chaque fois que je le mets en colère, je m'autorise un fin sourire. C'est comme une petite victoire, juste pour quelques instants, mais ces quelques secondes me font tenir. Chaque victoire réchauffe mon cœur, m'éloignant un peu de la folie. A l'inverse, je sens la rupture de mon esprit approcher à chaque défaite, des que je pleure ou que je crie, ou même quand je le supplie d'arrêter. Je sais parfaitement qu'il est capable du pire pour me faire parler, il ne m'a pas encore montré le quart de ces trésors d'inventivité qu'il pouvait mobiliser. Face à l'imagination débordante qui gagne chaque être humain lorsqu'il s'agit de faire souffrir ses semblables, je me raccroche à des bribes d'espoir, essayant de revoir le visage de mes amis à la place de celui que je vois me violer des que je ferme les yeux. Pour Naruto, pour Kakashi-sensei, pour Tsunade-sama, pour Ino-buta, pour mon village, pour mes amis, je ne dois pas parler. Je dois tenir jusqu'au bout, quelqu'en soit le prix. Même si dans les ténèbres, mon esprit meurtri me siffle que le prix sera ma santé mentale ... ou même ma vie.

Mourir.

Je sais que c'est le quotidien d'un shinobi, mais il n'empêche que j'ai tout de même peur.

Kabuto me détache les deux mains jusque là attachées au plafond de la cellule et je n'ai pas la force de me retenir. Je tombe sur le dos assez pathétiquement, comme une poupée désarticulée à qui on aurait coupé les fils. La rencontre brutale avec le sol froid et dur m'arrache à peine un gémissement. Je n'ai même plus la force de bouger, il faut dire qu'il égoutte tout mon chakra avec son maudit dispositif. Enfin, l'aspect positif c'est que la traction de mes membres enchaînés ne tire plus sur mon diaphragme et me permet de respirer. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu de repos, puisque je ne suis pas en état de lutter. A quoi bon essayer de m'échapper pour le moment, surtout si c'est pour espérer vainement qu'une tentative mal préparée réussisse ? Si j'échoue, ce qui risque d'arriver, il prendra plaisir à détruire un par un tout espoir de revoir la lumière du jour.

Deux clics résonnent dans la pièce, alors mes poignets sont enserrés dans deux fers fixés au sol. Quitte à être attachée, autant être couchée. Au moins, il ne martyrise plus mes épaules. Aurait-il enfin l'envie de me faire parler d'une autre manière ? Peut-être pense t-il que la douleur ne me fera pas craquer ? J'espère qu'il le pense vraiment, car je ne sais pas combien de temps encore mes limites tiendront.

Je déchante très vite et maudit ma crédule naïveté, lorsqu'il sort quelque chose de sa blouse. C'est une étrange tige, très fine, semblable à un fin sembon, qu'il porte au feu. Sans quitter l'objet des yeux, mon bourreau me repose ses questions et fidèle à mon nindo, je refuse toujours autant d'y répondre.

- Je ne parlerais pas, dis-je avec une voix forte. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi, tu devras me tuer.

- Vraiment ? sourit-il en rehaussant ses lunettes rondes.

Il s'avance vers moi, avant de me donner un grand coup de poing dans le bas-ventre.

Suite au choc amplifié qui traverse le barrage de mes abdominaux et qui déforme mes organes internes, je laisse mon corps hurler sa douleur, alors que je fais dessus, comme une gamine.

- Tu n'es rien, m'affirme t-il en me regardant de haut. Tu n'es qu'un déchet, une pathétique gamine qui veut jouer à la kunoichi et qui gémit, vautrée dans sa propre merde. Tu espères vainement mourir, mais je peux t'assurer que je compte bien te garder en vie, tu es tellement amusante ma jolie.

Je perds ma confiance en moi lorsqu'il m'annonce que je risque bien de passer des années ici à être sauvagement torturée. Je veux le faire mentir, je ne veux pas mourir et je prie pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui me fasse sortir d'ici. Mais, bien entendu, personne ne vient et Kabuto ressort l'étrange aiguille qu'il avait laissée dans le feu. J'ai compris avec horreur à quoi il réservait l'utilisation de cet objet lorsqu'il me saisit fermement la main droite. Lorsque Kabuto enfonça cette fine tige chauffée à blanc sous l'ongle de mon pouce, je ressentis ce qu'il y avait d'absolument atroce en terme de souffrance. Un rugissement fou émergea de ma gorge, accompagné de larmes me brûlant les yeux.

Il prit tout son temps pour mutiler chacun de mes doigts fins, séparant lentement mes ongles de leur chair, avec une précision chirurgicale et un sadisme tout bonnement ignoble.

Quand il en eut fini avec ma première main, cassant la moitié de mes doigts, brisant mes phalanges et déchirant mes muscles au passage, je hurlais à en perdre mon âme. Lorsqu'il en eut enfin terminé avec mes pieds, je ne pouvais même plus crier. Alors que mes cordes vocales ne répondent plus, mes extrémités ne sont plus que des trous rouges depuis qu'il m'a arraché les ongles. Au passage, il a cisaillé et charcuté mes doigts dès lors qu'il glissait, ce qui arrivait dès que je me débattais trop à son goût. Il me faisait si mal, que j'en suis arrivée à ne plus bouger, à me soumettre à lui en acceptant sa torture, me laissant me faire mutiler pour éviter des souffrances encore plus atroces.

Kabuto se relève lentement et caresse mon corps avec ses immondes doigts, m'arrachant des frissons de dégoût et d'appréhension. J'ai si peur qu'il ne me viole à nouveau que je préfère me taire.

- Tu sais, reprend t-il en se léchant les lèvres, une victime n'est belle à observer que si elle hurle. Je vais m'absenter quelques heures, juste le temps de finir quelques poisons dont tu me diras des nouvelles !

Je ne prends même pas garde à ce qu'il à dit. J'ai tellement mal, comme une vibration agitant tout mon corps et me vrillant les tympans, martelant l'intérieur de ma tête. Ces souffrances sont absolument insurmontables. Je ne désire plus qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. Je sais que je suis faible, mais la douleur est intolérable. J'abandonne. Je veux mourir, n'importe qui, aidez-moi.

**- **Kabuto-san, appelle une autre voix froide, savez-vous où se trouve Orochimaru-sama ?

Cette voix grave qui provient de l'extérieur, elle m'est familière. Je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part, c'est une certitude. D'ailleurs mon tortionnaire n'a même pas daigné fermer la porte lorsqu'il est sorti répondre avec précipitation. La différence de luminosité soudaine entre ma cellule et le couloir éclairé par des torches m'aveugle, mais je ne me trompe pas. La personne qui vient de passer, avec ses cheveux d'onyx et ses yeux de jais au milieu d'un visage de marbre inexpressif, c'est lui. Sasuke-kun. Il est encore plus beau et musclé que dans mes souvenirs, sa chemise ouverte laisse son torse bien proportionné à ma vue. Il apparait comme un ange dans mon enfer, mon seul espoir pour m'en sortir, car même une mort nette et rapide m'apparait désormais comme apaisante.

Le beau brun ténébreux jette un coup d'œil distrait dans la cellule, mais sans son Sharingan, impossible qu'il sache que c'est moi qui est noyée dans l'ombre.

**- **Sas'ke-kun, murmurais-je de ma voix rauque et brisée. Aide ... moi, par pitié.

Ma voix plaintive n'est qu'un murmure presque inaudible, mais je le vois hausser un simple sourcil. Pour toute réponse à ma supplique, il n'émet qu'un de ses fameux « _Hn _» méprisants avant de partir. Kabuto referme la porte derrière lui, mais il ignore que cette image vient de me briser plus efficacement que toutes les longues journées de torture précédentes.

Je suis sûre qu'il m'a reconnue, c'est une certitude. Sasuke a toujours été méprisant avec les faibles et c'est bien ce que je suis. Sans chakra, prisonnière, je suis faible. Faible. J'ai donc passé toutes ces années à m'entraîner pour rien ? Ses anciens coéquipiers ne comptent donc plus pour lui ?

Il foule du pied tous mes sentiments, tous mes espoirs, toute ma vie. Quel salaud égoïste, il ne mérite même pas que quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Mes yeux semblent se voiler, alors que je laisse mes larmes couler. Sasuke … je te hais. Mais tu avais raison sur un point. Je suis un boulet … et je vais crever comme un boulet.

J'attends avec une indifférence totale le retour de Kabuto, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit à mille lieues de mon corps meurtri. Les coups de pied que je reçois, brisant mes cotes et fracturant mes os ne m'arrachent plus aucun cri, car rien n'est pire que ce que je viens de voir. Le barbare se gausse de mes larmes et répète pour une énième fois ses questions. Je n'y fait même plus attention, je n'entends plus rien. Dans mon esprit, je me repasse en boucle ces images qui me brisent le cœur, qui me torturent plus efficacement que tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir depuis mon arrivée ici. D'ailleurs depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, exactement ? La faible lumière artificielle ne m'apporte aucune information et on ne m'a fait manger que deux fois, même si ce terme s'applique difficilement au fait de me faire avaler de force un étrange concentré sans goût.

Kabuto me coupe dans mes réflexions et fait une nouvelle annonce, exposant avec joie le traitement qu'il me réserve.

**- **Sakura-chan, siffle t-il avec la même perfidie que son maître, tu t'y connais bien en médecine. Tu sais que des nerfs mis à vif sont extrêmement douloureux en cas de contact. Eh bien ce petit kunai est enduit d'une toxine qui multiplie les signaux électriques nerveux. En clair, il décuple la douleur et sais-tu ou je vais m'en servir ?

Son grand sourire indique clairement que je vais souffrir. Il passe l'arme près de mon visage, le plat du métal glissant sur ma joue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soulève ma paupière droite avant d'approcher lentement la pointe de son arme vers mon œil droit. Un air de pure terreur gagne mon visage et mon regard terrifié.

**- **Non ! Pitié ! hurlais-je, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne me mutile davantage. Je vous en prie, pas ça !

**- **Alors réponds à mes questions, demande t-il d'une voix douce. Tu le feras tôt ou tard, alors autant limiter tes souffrances en parlant maintenant.

Je tremble. Je m'apprête à tout avouer, lorsqu'il apparait dans mon esprit. Sasuke me fait face, avec son visage hautain, chachant ces mots qui me font si mal. _Tu es trop faible. Tu ne devrais pas être une ninja. Tu devrais abandonner._

- Jamais je n'abandonnerais, répliquais-je d'un ton venimeux pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Je ne dirais rien.

**- **Tant pis pour toi, Sakura-chan.

Je bouge de la tête dans tous les sens, suppliant inutilement un miracle, mais Kabuto m'immobilise en maintenant mon crâne droit contre le sol de pierre. Il se délecte de mon regard horrifié, tel un prédateur prêt à mettre à mort sa proie dans un instant. Je n'arrive même pas à fermer la paupière, réflexe bien dérisoire face à un kunai acéré, mais rien d'autre ne me vient à l'esprit.

La pointe de l'arme effleure l'organe blanc tandis que je mords ma lèvre supérieure, ça fait deux jours que l'autre est bien trop déchiquetée pour me soulager. Le kunai s'enfonce brutalement dans mon orbite alors que des râles d'agonie sortent de ma gorge. Ma vue diminue immédiatement et un mélange poisseux de sang et d'humeur vitrée coule sur mon visage. Le poison suintant excite mon nerf optique mis à vif, alors je hurle comme je n'avais jamais hurlé. Je m'abandonne totalement à la douleur car il ne me reste plus que ça, je n'ai plus aucune fierté. Je ne sais même pas si j'en ai jamais eue d'ailleurs. Alors que je hurle sans cesse, je comprends au fond de moi-même qu'il m'a brisée. La réalité n'est plus qu'un cauchemar sans fin, la douleur est telle, que je sombre dans une sorte de folie. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un me tue.

- Pitié … aidez moi. N'importe qui. Laissez moi mourir …

Au milieu de mes paroles prononcées en état de délire, je l'entends exulter. Il adore briser ses victimes, voir ceux qui sont fiers souffrir peu à peu jusqu'à les observer perdre tout espoir, jusqu'à en arriver au point ou ils supplient leur tortionnaire de mourir. D'un coup de son kunai, Kabuto me laboure le visage, laissant un profond sillon vertical traversant mon œil crevé. Alors que mon sang coule sur ma joue avant de glisser dans ma bouche, je comprends qu'il compte bien me laisser en vie, jamais il n'accédera à mon désir de mourir.

Il arrête enfin ses coups qu'il porte sur tout mon corps, mais je ne suis pas délivrée de mes tourments pour autant. Je ressens la morsure du venin exciter tous mes nerfs. Il m'a mutilée précautionneusement, détruisant méticuleusement ce qui fait de moi une femme. Je n'ose même pas voir, ni même imaginer, ce qu'il a fait au reste de mon corps, enfin si cette enveloppe peut encore porter ce nom.

Enfin, il arrête. La délivrance n'est que temporaire, je le sais, mais ces moments de calme sont si rares dans cet enfer. Je suis seule, je l'ai toujours été. J'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard qu'il fallait sans cesse protéger. Naruto ne viendra pas à mon secours, personne ne viendra. Konoha ne risquera pas plusieurs vies pour en sauver une seule et ça m'étonnerait que Naruto puisse entreprendre un acte isolé, il sera mis sous bonne garde. Il est tellement prévisible.

Je sais ce qui m'attend. je vais souffrir ici, seule avec ma folie. Puis, lorsqu'il en aura assez de moi, il m'utilisera comme cobaye. Enfin, je vais crever ici, seule comme un boulet. A Konoha, on inscrira mon nom sur une tombe vide. Ils pleureront et petit à petit, le temps cicatrisera leurs plaies. Ils m'oublieront, ils oublieront que je me suis tue, que j'ai résistée pour garder saufs certains des secrets de mon village.

Alors que j'imagine le film de mon destin, je ressens un goût aigre dans la bouche, goût qui n'a rien à voir avec mon vomi. Je comprends que je cède, que je suis en train de renier toutes mes inutiles valeurs. Je déteste ce monde pourri. Ce système avec une morale qui est pire qu'un carcan, ce monde ou l'amitié n'a pas de place et s'efface devant la mission, ce monde ou la reconnaissance reçue en cas de succès n'est rien face à la sanction en cas d'échec. Oh bien sur, certains luttent comme Kakashi-sensei, mais au fond, personne n'ose véritablement s'élever contre ce monde shinobi. Je sens cette sourde colère monter en moi, comme un poison noir qui anesthésie ma souffrance. Je cherche un nom à mettre sur ce doux poison, mais rien ne vient. C'est une sensation que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, puisque je ne l'ai jamais aussi pleinement expérimentée. Ce serait donc ça que l'on nomme la haine ?

La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre à nouveau, prélude à de nouvelles souffrances. Dans quelques instants, Kabuto me posera de nouvelles questions, il me touchera et tout recommencera. Je ne relève même pas le visage vers mon bourreau, je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie.

- Eh bien ! Que vois-je ? s'esclaffe une voix si différente de celle de mon bourreau. Une petite kunoichi prisonnière, justement celle qu'on cherchait !

Cette voix est bien plus rauque et grave que celle de Kabuto. Intriguée, je relève le cou vers ce nouvel interlocuteur avant que mon unique œil valide ne s'écarquille. Cet homme à la carrure impressionnante, je l'ai déjà aperçu dans le Bingo-Book. Il est fiché comme étant Hoshigaki Kisame, criminel de rang-S, déserteur de Kiri, le village caché du brouillard.

Il est encore plus effrayant en vrai que sur le papier. Sa peau bleue couverte par des branchies donne l'impression d'avoir affaire à un véritable monstre. Ses petits yeux argentés illuminés d'une cruelle lueur bestiale et ses dents tranchantes semblables à celles d'un squale confirment vite ma première impression. L'immense épée couverte de bandages qu'il porte sans efforts montre qu'il est doté d'une force colossale.

Lorsque je le vois, je prends peur. Je suis totalement paralysée face à ce colosse, mais ce n'est pas son visage qui me fait le plus peur. C'est ce que signifie sa présence. Dans ce monde, la chose que les gens craignent le plus ce ne sont pas les bandits, ni les déserteurs ayant la mort aux trousses, ni même les démons. Alors que les bijûs et les kamis étaient les choses les plus craintes, un groupe s'est levé depuis peu. Une organisation dont le nom entraîne une peur chez tous, un groupe composé du ramassis des pires nukenin du monde. Un groupe aisément reconnaissable par leurs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages de sang. L'un d'entre eux me fait face en ce moment même, un membre de l'Akatsuki.

**- **Bon travail Kisame.

Cette autre voix, terriblement attirante et si glacante, j'arrive à mettre un nom dessus. C'est celle de son partenaire, Uchiha Itachi. Avec ses traits androgynes et envoutants, il est encore plus charismatique que son frère. C'est drôle, mais à la seule mention du nom de Sasuke, j'ai désormais un goût amer de trahison dans la bouche.

Le génie du clan Uchiha, assassin de toute sa famille se tient à moins d'un mètre de moi. Son air impassible me fixe et je n'ai aucune indication de ce qu'il me veut.

**- **Haruno Sakura.

Déjà, il connaît mon nom. Plus besoin de nous présenter. Enfin, il n'est pas venu jusque dans le repaire d'Orochimaru pour obtenir mon Curriculum Vitae.

- Je veux que tu viennes avec nous à Akatsuki.

Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Il veut que je le suives dans cette organisation de meurtriers ?

- Jamais, répondis-je avec une détermination renouvelée. Je resterais fidèle à mes amis, je ne les trahirais pas.

**- **Tes amis, réplique t-il sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. Sont-ils fidèles à toi ? rajoute t-il en me faisant frissonner. Ou sont-ils donc tes amis ?

Il garde son visage aussi inexpressif que celui d'un joueur de poker et je me surprends à me poser une question totalement accessoire et déplacée : Les Uchiha étaient-ils tous aussi inexpressifs ?

Néanmoins, le poison dans sa voix fait son effet. Je sens qu'il à raison. Je suis seule. Ni Konoha, ni ce salaud de Sasuke ne feront rien pour moi.

- Que se passe t'il si je refuse ? questionnai-je pour connaître l'alternative, juste par pure curiosité.

**- **C'est simple. Nous partirons et tu auras alors tout loisir d'essayer les nouveautés de Kabuto.

Je palis soudainement à l'idée de rester enfermée ici, à la merci du sadique bourreau et l'expression sur mon visage n'échappe pas aux deux criminels. Je ne veux plus souffrir ainsi, j'ai atteint mes limites et je n'ai plus le choix. Je sais que c'est une trahison, mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une faible et une lâche.

**- **D'accord. Je … je viens avec vous.

Mes mots semblables à un murmure meurent rapidement, laissant planer un silence lourd et angoissant, comme si mon destin était scellé. Par ces mots, je viens de sceller à tout jamais ma destinée, mettant un terme à ma vie de kunoichi pour embrasser celle d'une exclue, d'un renégat.

L'être mi-homme mi-requin s'approche de moi, arrachant mes chaînes à main nue avant de me redresser. Vu mon état lamentable, je peine à me maintenir sur mes jambes et je m'effondre. Je sens les puissants bras du porteur du Mangekyô Sharingan me retenir avant que je ne sombre une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.


	4. Départ et tourmente

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 4, retravaillé, centré sur ce qu'il se passe du coté de notre baka-blond adoré ?

J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Au centre de Konoha, le palais des Hokages se dresse fièrement, surplombant le village. Le cœur ou brûlait la volonté du feu semblait pourtant étrangement froid ce jour-ci. L'ambiance était morose dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Morose semblait même trop faible pour décrire l'atmosphère, le temps était déprimant et inhabituellement froid pour cette période de l'année. Le ciel habituellement azur, bariolé de quelques trainées cotonneuses, avait cédé la place à une ambiance grise qui accentuait encore l'impression de lourdeur qui régnait dans cette vaste pièce. La Godaime Hokage se tenait face à la fenêtre et regardait le ciel, ses yeux perdus dans le vide alors que son bureau croulait, comme à son habitude, sous la paperasse. Ledit bureau était également occupé par une bouteille de saké à moitié vide et un verre encore plein.

Cette beauté sans âge qui remettait élégamment en place une de ses mèches blondes était celle qui dirigeait ce village. En tant que chef de ce village, pourtant les espoirs et la confiance de ses citoyens, elle devait être forte et savoir masquer ses sentiments. Malgré tout, on pouvait voir une unique larme couler sur sa joue. Au-delà de son poste à responsabilités, Tsunade était également celle qui avait pris la petite Sakura sous son aile lorsque la jeune kunoichi lui avait demandé de l'entraîner.

Tsunade versa une seconde larme alors qu'elle pensait à tous ceux qu'elle avait côtoyé et qui étaient partis. Son frère Nawaki et son fiancé Dan étaient morts. Son partenaire Orochimaru avait fini par déserter et maintenant, c'était sa disciple qui disparaissait. Qui serait le prochain ? Pourquoi dans cette vie faite d'une longue série de pertes, était-elle incapable de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait ?

La princesse était perdue dans ses songes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était sa secrétaire, Shizune qui accourait immédiatement dès qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait suivi la princesse aux limaces pendant des années et pouvait lire les sentiments de Tsunade, presque mieux que l'Hokage elle-même.

Habituellement, elle aurait secoué sa patronne à l'instant même où son regard se serait posé sur le saké et la pile de paperasse. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas le coeur à faire son travail, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

**- **Tsunade-sama, appela t-elle avec douceur, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je suis sûre que nous retrouverons Sakura.

Alors que la blonde continuait à fixer le ciel, l'assistante brune sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'elle pensa à la maladresse de sa formule. Oui, il était possible que l'on retrouverait la dépouille de la jeune kunoichi.

La beauté sans âge inspira profondément. Elle avait pesé murement sa décision et il était temps de l'annoncer. Elle se retourna lentement et se calma, voulant montrer qu'elle ne laissait pas ses sentiments lui dicter sa conduite.

- Shizune, dit-elle d'une voix claquante. Appelle immédiatement l'équipe Gai et l'équipe Kakashi.

La blonde avait parlé avec une telle froideur qu'elle fit frémir Shizune. Mais bon, la brune ne pouvait que comprendre ce que ressentait son maître. Lorsqu'elle avait disparu, séparée de la blonde il y a plus de dix ans, Tsunade avait remué tout le pays du thé pour la retrouver.

-Haï, Hokage-sama.

Les deux équipes convoquées étaient arrivées en un temps record dans le bureau de Tsunade, ignorant encore et toujours la porte, ce que Sakura leur aurait fait remarquer en temps normal. Kakashi lui même, pourtant sorti de convalescence la veille, avait réussi l'exploit historique d'arriver à l'heure. Le ninja masqué était en effet célèbre pour ses retards frustrants, qui provoquaient toujours l'ire de ses supérieurs, ainsi que les réprimandes de ses élèves.

Tsunade avait repris son visage habituel et fixa les deux équipes qu'elle avait fait convoquer. Leurs visages étaient graves, celui de Saï était neutre et Naruto masquait sa colère et sa tristesse sous une détermination flamboyante. Même Maito Gai avait cessé de débiter des phrases sur la flamme de la jeunesse, autre exploit à marquer dans les annales.

**- **Je viens de recevoir le rapport des ANBU que j'ai envoyés à la recherche d'indices sur la disparition de Sakura, dit-elle en montrant un rouleau frappé de leur sigle. Il semblerait qu'elle ait disparu en compagnie de Yakushi Kabuto, le médecin d'Orochimaru.

Immédiatement, Naruto beugla, inquiet pour son amie. Il n'avait pas perdue cette manie de couper la parole, ni même d'être si direct avec tout le monde.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle aurait été enlevée ? Alors elle est en danger, obaa-chan ! Il faut la retrouver !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de la blonde qui envoya Naruto dans le mur opposé d'un seul coup de poing. Le mur récemment rénové et repeint se trouvait de nouveau démoli, gisant au sol à l'état de petits gravats, tandis qu'un nuage de fumée se dissipait. Le pauvre blond repris son air niais qui avait le don d'agacer ses coéquipiers, sous le regard exaspéré de l'Hokage. Kakashi le soupçonnait d'en faire exprès et il ricana discrètement sous son masque qui dissimulait ses petits sourires, en plus de lui donner l'air d'être cool et flegmatique.

**- **Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! gronda t-elle en martelant le bureau de son poing. Il me semble te l'avoir assez répété !

Tsunade soupira, reprenant son calme. Il avait vraiment le don d'être hyperactif comme sa mère.

- Pour en revenir à notre sujet, dit-elle rapidement et avec un regard dissuadant tout le monde de l'ouvrir de nouveau, nous devons être prudents. Qui dit Kabuto dit forcément Orochimaru et Sasuke. Connaissant les sentiments de Sakura, il n'est pas exclu qu'elle aurait très bien pu le rejoindre volontairement.

Le nom du survivant du massacre du clan Uchiha réveilla de durs souvenirs en Naruto. La volonté de dépasser Sasuke l'avait poussé à se rapprocher de lui. Leur amitié fut marqué par de nombreux combats, dont un à la vallée de la fin durant lequel ils avaient vraiment été jusqu'au bout, voulant réellement s'entretuer.

Naruto avait fait une promesse et maintenant, il doutait. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait réellement la tenir. La tâche de ramener Sasuke lui paraissait être insurmontable sans Sakura à ses cotés. Comment pourrait-il avoir la prétention de devenir Hokage s'il ne pouvait même pas aider ses chers amis ?

Rock Lee était lui aussi très inquiet. Il avait toujours promis de protéger sa fleur de cerisier, même si elle n'avait pas cessé de le repousser, critiquant sa combinaison verte et ses énormes sourcils.

**- **Sakura-chan ne ferait jamais ça ! répondit le blond avec conviction. Elle n'est pas une traîtresse, elle est loyale à son village et ses amis !

Kakashi posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève pour l'inviter à se calmer tandis que Tsunade tentait de garder son air digne.

**- **Ce n'est qu'une possibilité à envisager, dit-elle en se voulant rassurante, rien de plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre mission est de vous rendre dans le village de Takigakure no sato pour rencontrer une personne qui dispose d'une puissante technique de localisation qui pourrait peut-être nous aider à localiser Haruno Sakura. Naruto, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui et en le fixant de ses yeux noisette, je te préviens que je ne tolèrerais aucune fuite vers Oto pour ramener Sasuke, ni même pour vérifier si Sakura est effectivement là bas. Des questions ?

-Mais, insistabt-il avec sa légendaire détermination, Sakura-chan est peut être à Oto, en danger, et nous l'abandonnerions ?

-Uzumaki Naruto ! Tes sentiments ne doivent pas interférer ! Je sais que c'est une possibilité mais nous ne pouvons pas risquer sept vies et une guerre pour en sauver une seule. Si tu désobéis, je te jure que je te dépouille de ton statut de shinobi, c'est clair ?

La blonde regarda les autres membres de ces deux équipes, son regard se portant lentement sur les visages des autres ninjas présents dans la salle. Un silence absolu régnait, alors qu'elle semblait lire les petits regards qu'ils échangeaient. Elle savait ce que Kakashi pensait de l'abandon des camarades, alors elle ne prendrait aucun risque.

- Avant même que vous ne songiez à partir vers Oto avant Naruto, reprit-elle en sachant que le blond serait obligé de rester avec son capitaine, sachez que la sanction sera la même pour vous. Suis-je assez claire ?

Le silence de mort qui s'ensuivit poussa la blonde à congédier les ninjas. C'était désormais sous un ciel de plus en plus sombre qu'ils se réunirent ensemble devant les portes du village caché de la feuille. A peine les voilà partis vers le nord, que le ciel de plus en plus lourd se mit à gronder.

La pluie était au rendez vous, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils ne ralentirent pas non plus, car l'idée de pouvoir sauver leur amie les galvanisait et ils se sentaient pousser des ailes. D'arbre en arbre, les deux équipent filaiet avec célérité vers le village de la cascade.

Ce n'est qu'après deux jours de marche qu'ils décidèrent enfin de faire une pause de quelques heures, le temps de se restaurer et de dormir un peu. Rock Lee, avec son enthousiasme habituel, se porta volontaire pour aller chercher de l'eau.

**- **Excellente idée ! le félicita l'autre homme vêtu d'une tenue verte. La fougue de la jeunesse brûle en toi !

Gai-sensei et son élève avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et déblatéraient encore sur le pouvoir qui brûle en eux. Blasé, Hyûga Neji se porta volontaire pour ramasser du bois mort.

Tandis que les deux chûnins s'éloignèrent dans la forêt, Rock Lee était le plus songeur. Il avait juré à sa Sakura-chan de toujours la protéger et maintenant, Kami-sama seul savait ou elle pouvait se trouver. Il était loin d'être l'idiot qu'on voyait en lui, il savait qu'il y avait une probabilité pour qu'elle soit en grave danger et il ignorait même si Sakura était encore en vie.

Il reprit ses esprits, lorsque ses sens entendirent le frémissement de la rivière la plus proche. Il pouvait entendre le cours de l'eau qui courrait entre les rochers sous la forme d'un torrent furieux. L'expert en taïjutsu s'acquitta diligemment de sa corvée, lorsqu'il resentit une violente douleur dans l'épaule droite. Il se retourna avec rapidité, esquivant de justesse un autre kunaï lancé en sa direction. Il se débarrassa du premier qui le gênait dans ses mouvements et grinça des dents en voyant l'arme couverte de sang poisseux. La dague avait été parfaitement envoyée en plein dans les nerfs et pour l'instant, son bras droit n'était plus d'aucun secours. Il cria en direction du bois d'où les deux armes avaient surgies.

**- **Montrez vous ! ordonna t-il avec fougue.

**- **Comme tu le désires, rétorqua une voix calme et grave.

Une forme sombre se détacha et devint de plus en plus distinguable à mesure qu'elle approchait. l'inconnu portait un long manteau noir ornés de motifs sinistres. Son visage était entièrement masqué par une cagoule et un masque. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles et Rock Lee frissonna. Ils étaient absolument effrayants, n'ayant rien d'humain, puisque le blanc était complètement rouge, envahi par des vaisseaux sanguins dilatés à l'extrême qui encerclaient des iris d'un vert mortuaire. Aucune émotion ne se lisait dans les prunelles de l'homme dont le bandeau rayé, à l'image de tous les renégats de l'organisation, indiquait qu'il avait jadis été un ninja de Takigakure, le village caché de la cascade.

**- **Akatsuki ! cria t-il en se rappelant de leur stratagème lors de l'ouverture d'une barrière à cinq sceaux.

Le nukenin grogna derrière son masque. Rock Lee se mit en position de combat mais sentit aussitôt tous ses muscles se raidir et il s'effondra au sol, paralysé.

**- **Intéressante la vitesse à laquelle ce poison se répand, ajouta le déserteur avec curiosité. Ne crains rien, il ne te tuera pas. Tu resteras juste paralysé pour quelques heures. Profite-en bien pour réfléchir à tes actions et à comment te sortir de cette situation. Dépêche-toi, le temps c'est de l'argent. Mon coéquipier t'aurait dit de prier pour que tes compagnons ne s'opposent pas à nous, mais ce n'est qu'un fanatique décérébré.

Le shinobi réfléchit pendant que le déserteur tourna les talons. Il devait les avertir du danger, surtout que les membres de l'organisation ne se déplaçaient jamais seuls. Mais rien n'y faisait, la toxine circulant dans ses veines agissait sur le système nerveux avec une efficacité redoutable. Il ne pouvait même pas faire le moindre geste.

Plus loin, Neji soupirait en ramassant des bûches. Quelle corvée fatigante et indigne de lui. Mais, quitte à choisir, il préférait traîner seul dans le bois que de rejoindre les énergumènes de son groupe. Lee et son sensei ne cessaient pas de l'ennuyer avec cette manie de se lancer des défis tous plus débiles les uns que les autres pour savoir lequel était le meilleur représentant du pouvoir de la jeunesse. Naruto est un baka blond hyperactif doublé d'une grande gueule engourdi de ses dix doigts. Sai est un glaçon qui pourrit l'ambiance à chaque fois qu'il essaye d'éprouver une émotion. Kakashi est plus que déterminé à ramener Sakura, mais il ne cesse de leur rabâcher le travail d'équipe.

Il est un Hyûga, membre du plus prestigieux clan de Konoha. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit entouré d'individus de si basse extraction ou si insupportables ? Tenten est bien la seul personne qu'il arrive à supporter. C'est une femme, certes, mais elle s'investit totalement dans ce qu'elle fait. Elle est gentille, c'est sûr, mais elle à une parfaite maîtrise d'une grande variété d'armes et ne fait aucun cadeau à qui que ce soit. C'est une femme avec une grande volonté, un talent certain et il savait reconnaître les gens qui méritent son respect.

Neji gardait son dôjutsu activé à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait. Prudence est mère de sûreté et il valait toujours mieux savoir ou se trouvait chaque être vivant. Exposer ainsi son kekkei genkai était aussi un moyen de montrer clairement son statut social.

Le sociopathe de la Bunke se retourna. Dans son dos, il avait senti deux, non trois sources de chakra en approche. Ressentant ces auras, il savait que si ces personnes étaient amicales, il était un Uchiha !

De retour au campement, il déboula comme un furieux dans la clairière. Son air sérieux, enfin encore plus que d'habitude, fit prendre conscience aux autres du danger les menaçant.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, que quelqu'un d'autre se chargea de les informer qu'ils étaient encerclés.

**- **Tiens donc, qu'est ce qu'on a là ? Hé le vieux, ce ne serait pas notre ami jinchûriki ?

Deux membres de l'Akatsuki surgirent des bois. Le premier était masqué et tenait fermement une malette à la main, tandis que le deuxième était vraiment un sadique. Il avait des yeux mauves reflétant la cruauté et tenait une monstrueuse faux à trois lames. Il se lécha les lèvres avec délectation en prévision du combat.

Bien que l'absence de Lee l'inquiétait grandement, Maito Gai n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiéter de la disparition de son élève. Les membres de l'Akatsuki ne devaient pas être sous estimés et ils ne seraient pas de trop pour neutraliser ces deux déserteurs.

- Neji, Tenten, vous prenez le type masqué avec moi. Kakashi, occupe toi de l'autre avec tes élèves. Que la flamme de la jeunesse triomphe ! Avec moi, équipe Gaï !

Alors qu'ils allaient foncer vers Kakuzu pour le prendre en tenaille, un petit oiseau blanc descendit des cieux pour se mettre sur leur route.

- A couvert ! hurla Tenten en voyant l'animal briller, avant d'exploser.

-J'ai peut être aussi le droit de jouer, Hm, s'exclama une troisième voix derrière eux.

Le nouvel arrivant qui complétait l'encerclement de l'équipe de Konoha était un blond androgyne au visage fin et aux cheveux longs. Il faisait du sur-place sur un immense oiseau d'argile et sa simple apparition mit Naruto fou de rage.

**- **Toi ? s'exclama t-il, incrédule. T'es déjà remis sur pieds ? dit-il en se souvenant bien que Kakashi lui avait arraché un bras et qu'il s'était chargé du second. Je vais m'occuper de ton cas !

Il allait s'élancer sur le déserteur d'Iwa, lorsque le nukenin masqué reprit la parole.

- A ce propos Deidara, dit-il en mimant une aiguille,je ne serais pas toujours là pour te recoudre tous tes morceaux !

- Urusai ! jura Deidara en dévoilant ses deux membres fraîchement recousus, malgré l'absence de soin esthétique apporté à l'ensemble qui jurait avec la couleur de sa peau.

Il sourit en plongeant ses mains dans ses sacoches, laissant les bouches de ses mains malaxer une partie du contenu de ses poches.

**- **Maintenant, je vais te montrer mes nouvelles œuvres d'art, hm !


	5. Premiers contacts

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, retravaillée par mes soins.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Le noir absolu. Contrairement à mes nuits peuplées de cauchemars, ces ténèbres me plongent dans un bain si paisible. Ce néant m'emprisonne dans ses bras glacés, mais paradoxalement si doux. Je me sens flotter dans les méandres brumeux de mon esprit, à des milliards de kilomètres de tout, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je suis seule, isolée de toute souffrance, sans personne pour me déranger. Enfin, je sens que tout est fini, la paix et le calme m'envahissent, chaque parcelle de mon esprit anesthésié s'engourdit.

Est ce ceci que l'on appelle la mort ? Ce doux sommeil ou mon âme vagabonde sans fin ?

Si c'est ça, ce n'est pas trop désagréable de mourir. Il n'y avait pas tant de raison d'avoir peur.

Pourtant, je sens que l'on me tire vers un endroit plus lumineux, dans lequel les choses s'agitent. J'ignore si je veux partir vers cet inconnu plein de vie ou rester dans mon coma. On ne me laisse pas le choix, j'ai l'impression d'être tractée vers un cette lueur agressive. Peu à peu, je ressens une douleur diffuse, irradiant de mes doigts sans ongles, de mes membres cisaillés, de ma chair mutilée et de mon âme meurtrie. Je reviens lentement vers la lumière et par dépit d'avoir été tirée du monde des ombres, j'ouvre les yeux.

Tout est flou, j'ai l'impression qu'une tâche blanche tourne autour de moi. Un mince gémissement franchit mes lèvres alors que mon intérêt se tourne vers cette salle aveuglante. Le plafond est totalement blanc, un blanc aussi immaculé que celui des salles d'hopital. L'éclairage des néons est un peu trop violent pour une femme dont les yeux ont passé plus d'une semaine dans la pénombre d'un cachot. L'éclat lumineux me fait plisser le seul œil qui n'est pas caché sous d'épais bandage, alors que mes larmes recommencent à couler. Mes nerfs sont toujours excités par la douleur latente qui transperce chaque pore de ma peau, malgré la morphine qui coule dans ma perfusion. Mon corps me fait souffrir, j'ai mal à la tête, mais je refuse de rester couchée à me morfondre et à ne rien faire. J'ai à peine la force de me relever, mes muscles sont encore tout engourdis et mes réserves de chakra sont toujours très basses. Le trop plein d'information afflue rapidement à mon cerveau et me donne l'irrépressible envie de me rendormir, ce que je fais sans tarder.

Dès que je clos les paupières, je revois ces atroces heures de souffrance. Je me retrouve de nouveau enfermée dans ce cachot qui empeste la mort et dont les murs suintaient l'humidité. A ce moment, alors que je me balance au bout de mes chaînes comme un pitoyable quartier de viande, Kabuto vient juste de finir de me hacher la peau des jambes avec du papier de verre. La brûlure est tellement cuisante, que le seul souffle du vent me fait gémir. Il appuie sur mes blessures avec du sel, me faisant hurler de plus belle.

**- **Tu peux encore tout faire cesser, Sakura-hime. Ou préfères-tu que je me montre plus délicat ?

Délicat. Un mot tout à fait hors de propos à lors qu'il s'enfonce à nouveau en moi, multipliant les va et viens à l'intérieur de mon corps, jouissant bestialement et se gaussant cruellement de mes larmes. Mon tortionnaire me gifle chaque fois que je détourne les yeux et amplifie la douleur qui me cisaille, si je ne le regarde pas me prendre sans ménagement.

Je me redresse brusquement, en criant, tirant au passage sur mes blessures. J'halète, respirant en saccades, plus sous l'effet de mon cauchemar, qu'à cause de mes blessures que j'ai sûrement du réouvrir en me levant aussi soudainement. J'essaye de me calmer et inspire lentement, laissant la panique se dissiper. Je regarde les environs, tentant de me raccrocher à quelque chose de familier pour chasser la terreur qui rampe sous ma peau. Je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital donnant sur plusieurs gratte-ciel que l'on ne trouve pas au pays du son. Kabuto n'est pas là, personne ne me garde et mon corps tout entier est couvert de bandages. Quelqu'un à du me soigner durant mon inconscience et m'a évidemment vue nue. L'idée que quelqu'un ait pu me surprendre m'indiffère totalement désormais, ma pudeur a été tellement mis à mal que je doute pouvoir tomber plus bas. Mes souvenirs me reviennent lentement en mémoire , se gravant devant mes yeux pendant de longues minutes ou je réprime une envie de vomir.

Alors, tout ça n'était pas un cauchemar, comme je l'aurais espéré ? Je me réponds à moi même, puisque ma folie me pousse à me parler. C'est le pire de tous les songes, car ce que j'ai vécu, c'est la réalité.

Je me dégoûte. j'ai été atrocement faible. Même Naruto a réussi à vaincre Kabuto il y a trois ans et moi, je n'ai réussi qu'à me faire lamentablement capturer.

La porte de ma chanbre s'ouvre après quelques minutes d'angoisse et c'est au moment précis où je croise ce squale, que l'horrible vérité me frappe. Je suis dans le pays de la pluie, je suis venue en toute connaissance de cause, amenée de mon plein gré dans l'un des repères de l'Akatsuki. J'ai rallié la lie des criminels du monde entier, le groupe des pires assassins, la fange des shinobis, le rebut de l'humanité. Je ne suis qu'une putain de traîtresse.

Kisame, le colossal épéiste de la brume sanglante se tient droit dans l'encablure de la porte. Etonnamment, je distingue un sourire sincère sur son visage. C'est surprenant de trouver une telle trace d'humanité dans son comportement, étant donné sa bestialité et sa cruauté couramment admise.

- Tu es enfin réveillée Sakura-hime, dit-il avec satisfaction. Le chef sera ravie de le savoir, il commençait à se demander si tu allais dormir encore longtemps.

J'ai envie de rétorquer, mais j'ai la bouche complètement sèche, comme du carton et comble de la soif, j'ai mal à la gorge. J'essaye d'articuler faiblement mais les mots ne sortent pas sans tirailler mes muscles asséchés.

- J'ai … dormi combien de temps ?

**- **Environ cinq jours, dit-il en semblant calculer. Trois dans ce lit et deux de plus le temps qu'on fasse le voyage. Tu dois continuer à te reposer jusqu'au retour de notre médecin, Kabuto s'est déchaîné et c'est même surprenant que tu sois réveillée. Je vais te laisser désormais, notre chef devrait te rendre une petite visite d'ici quelques temps.

Il sourit avant de sortir en fermant la porte avec douceur et silence. Sa politesse non feinte et sa prévenance que je pense sincère contrastent vraiment avec son apparence physique monstrueuse. Je viens de recevoir une leçon d'un déserteur. J'ai été stupide de le juger d'avance, il faut toujours observer sous la surface des choses et ne jamais rien juger sur son aspect. Sous son apparence de monstre aquatique, il y a peut être quelqu'un de brave qui mérite d'être connu.

Alors que Kisame s'éloigne de ma chambre,je reste seule à réfléchir sur moi même, à faire le point sur ma vie de minable groupie et de combattante médiocre. Je ne sais même plus ou j'en suis, ni même ce que je dois faire. Avec mes blessures, j'en ai au moins pour deux semaines au minimum avant de pouvoir récupérer ne serait-ce que les bases et de pouvoir recommencer à m'entraîner. Il me faudra du temps supplémentaire pour retrouver tout mon potentiel et encore, c'est dans l'hypothèse où mes douleurs ne me suivent pas toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être aussi efficace avec mon œil perdu, alors que je ne pourrais peut être plus jamais être ninja. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement à cette idée d'être inutile de nouveau. Quelle serait alors ma raison de vivre, si je ne peux plus aider les autres ? A supposer que je sois encore capable de prendre soin de moi même, sans devoir dépendre d'un tiers, bien entendu.

Aucun retour à la vie civile ne me serait non plus possible. Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire d'autre comme métier ? Je ne sais rien faire d'autre que de soigner, je ne sais pas tenir une maison. Quel homme voudrait seulement épouser, sans même parler d'aimer, une femme borgne dont le corps est lardé de multiples cicatrices ? Je vois bien ce qui m'attend, je finirais toute seule, sans jamais personne pour m'aimer. En ce monde pourri ou l'apparence compte tellement, je n'ai aucune chance que l'on tombe amoureux de moi. En fait, je ne sais même pas si mon prétendant, à savoir Rock Lee, ou même Naruto m'aimeront pour la femme qu'ils verront.

Bien sur que non, lorsqu'ils verront mon corps que je sais couturé de cicatrices, ils finiront par se rendre compte qu'il y a d'autres personnes que moi, des personnes qui valent mille fois mieux que moi. Hinata, la douce et timide héritière du clan Hyûga est amoureuse de Naruto, mais elle n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments. Rock Lee, si tu mûris un peu, je suis persuadée que tu pourrais plaire à Tenten.

Je suis en train de jouer les entremetteuses. Je ferais bien mieux de penser à moi. J'ai un petit sourire ironique, parce que je sais parfaitement que je suis condamnée à être seule. Personne ne s'intéressera à ce médecin minable que tous montreront du doigt, s'écartant de mon chemin exactement comme ils le font avec Morino Ibiki, les rares fois où il sort de son bureau souterrain.

Je vais crever seule, oubliée et ignorée. Personne ne m'aimera jamais pour ce que je suis réellement, dégoutés qu'ils seront par cette enveloppe de chair superficielle. De toute façon, personne n'aime les traîtres. Je me vois déjà finir seule, la lame d'un traqueur enfoncée dans ma poitrine, mon corps tombant lourdement sur la terre mouillée par la pluie qui diluera mon sang dans la boue. Quant à la destinée de mon cadavre, elle est toute tracée. Il finira comme celui de tous les criminels, on brûle leurs dépouilles, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. On m'oubliera.

Perdue, seule, à ressasser mes plus amères réflexions sur ma vie minable, je sursaute lorsqu'une voix grave s'adresse à moi. Cette voix, accompagnée par un étrange murmure à peine perceptible en arrière plan provient d'une sorte de forme floue et multicolore dont je ne distingue que les yeux absolument effrayants. L'iris gris acier est entouré de plusieurs cercles concentriques ! Je délaisse ce regard perçant pour me tourner vers le reste du corps décoré de nuages. Pour autant que je puisse en juger, c'est une projection de chakra permettant à son utilisateur d'être à deux endroits en même temps. La personne qui à fait ça doit posséder de faramineuses réserves et avoir des connaissances pointues en contrôle du chakra.

**- **Haruno Sakura, murmure la projection. Je suis le chef de l'Akatsuki. Nous avons soigné la plupart de tes blessures car tu as librement accepté la proposition que nous t'avons offerte. Tu seras désormais membre de notre organisation et tu ne la quitteras que le jour de ta mort. En cas de trahison, la sentence est bien évidemment la mort.

Je déglutis difficilement alors que mon destin est désormais scellé. Je mourrais quoi qu'il advienne, soit par eux, soit par les chasseurs de déserteurs. Quel constat idiot, nous sommes condamnés à mourir et ce, dès notre naissance ! Je me rends compte que j'ai peur de mourir, que j'en ai assez de survivre pour rien, que je suis incapable de vivre, que personne ne m'aimera et que je suis une faible lâche. Il me reste quoi exactement ?

- Dès que tu seras soignée, je t'assignerais à un partenaire en vue de t'entraîner. En dehors de tes missions, tu seras le médecin de notre organisation. As-tu des questions ?

-Qui ? Quel est votre nom ?

Sans rien répondre, il s'éloigne vers la porte de ma chambre, fait amusant puisqu'il n'est qu'une projection apparue de nulle part. Après deux pas, il retourne son visage en ma direction. L'un de ses yeux étranges me fixe et à l'instant même, la pluie commence à marteler les fenêtres de la pièce. Alors que quelques notes chargées de mélancolie viennent à mon esprit, il me répond enfin.

**- **Je suis un dieu. Je suis Pain.

Un éclair zèbre alors le ciel, faisant craquer l'air. Je fixe l'extérieur qui était pourtant dégagé et ensoleillé il y avait à peine une minute. Cet homme, si tant est qu'il en est encore un, est ce lui qui fait pleuvoir ainsi ? Se considère t'il vraiment comme une divinité ? De quels pouvoirs inimaginables peut il disposer pour s'autoproclamer l'égal des Kamis ? En plus, pourquoi masque t'il sa vraie identité ? Un ninja si puissant ne devrait avoir peur de rien. Pourquoi porte t'il justement ce nom ? Souffrance.

Nous souffrons tous plus ou moins dans la vie, j'en sais quelque chose. Je ne suis qu'une poupée torturée physiquement par un sadique et psychiquement par un traître. J'ai souffert de longues nuits, mais j'ai l'impression que ce que j'ai vécu n'est rien à coté de lui. S'il est le fondateur de l'Akatsuki, je n'ose même essayer d'imaginer toutes les épreuves qu'il a du traverser pour en arriver ici.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de repos que je revois enfin celui devenu sinistrement célèbre pour être l'assassin de toute sa famille. Inutile de préciser que son apparition me glace le sang, il semble si dangereux, dégageant un charisme et un magnétisme naturel envoûtant. Son apparence est un véritable piège, son aspect impassible avec cette aura de puissance et cette nimbe de mystère l'entourant sont autant de mises en garde. Ses yeux rouges à cause du Sharingan contrastent avec sa peau pâle et ses longs cheveux de jais attachés en font un homme plus qu'attirant, désirable même. Son air glacial et hautain, plus aristocratique que le plus noble courtisan, plus glacial que le plus froid des Hyûga lui confient une stature encore plus importante. Il est le Uchiha parfait, le ninja le plus accompli de son clan, celui qui à élevé sa pupille au stade supérieur.

Seul bémol laissant tout de même un vague morceau d'humanité en lui, les cernes sous ses yeux indiquent une fatigue plus morale que physique qui se serait marquée sur son visage prématurément vieilli. Une lassitude semble le tourmenter intérieurement, même s'il n'en montre rien. Quelque chose torture intérieurement le génie, au point même de se marquer irrémédiablement sur son visage.

**- **Je viens vérifier l'état de tes blessures, déclare t-il de sa voix impassible.

Alors c'est lui qui m'a soignée, lui qui m'a prodigué les premiers soins. C'est à lui que je dois la vie. C'est plutôt logique, il m'a trouvée dans un état lamentable et un ninja en fuite à intérêt à avoir quelques connaissances de base en médecine. Ses doigts sont chauds et il retire mes bandages avec professionnalisme. Moi qui suis généralement pudique, le fait qu'il me voie nue ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je suis totalement indifférente, sûrement parce que j'ai vécu pire.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, certaines de tes blessures seront encore douloureuses pendant quelques semaines. Tu auras quelques cicatrices qui resteront à vie.

**- **Lesquelles ? demandais-je en tentant de masquer le dégoût dans ma voix tremblotante.

- Celle sur ton œil, une qui part de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche, deux sur le bras droit et celle de ta jambe gauche.

Je ne dis rien. C'est le revers du métier de ninja d'être blessé, j'en ai accepté les risques il y a bien longtemps. J'aurais juste aimé qu'elles ne soient pas si nombreuses. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. Lorsqu'il a posé son kunai contre mon crâne, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il me découpe une oreille.

Une autre chose qui me taraude bien plus que mon état physique.

**- **Itachi-san, murmurais-je, vous avez du remarquer que … enfin qu'il …

Les mots fatidiques n'arrivent pas à sortir. Comment reconnaître, comment dire que j'ai été souillée ?

**-**J'ai compris, dit-il rapidement. On m'a garanti que tu ne serais pas enceinte.

J'émet un soupir de soulagement viscéral. C'est un poids de moins sur ma conscience. Enfin, c'est loin d'être mon seul problème. Je porte la main sur le bandage recouvrant mon œil droit.

**-**Avez vous pu faire quelque chose pour mon œil ?

-Rien du tout, dit-il en me fixant se son sharingan écarlate. Je n'ai pas ces compétences. Mais un des nôtres revient d'ici deux jours, il pourra peut être t'aider.

Je me rallonge dans mon lit alors qu'il s'éloigne, gardant son air de glace. Je m'endors facilement, moins angoissée qu'auparavant.


	6. Le prix du sang

Voici le chapitre 6, retravaillé.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Les ninjas de Konoha partis en mission se retrouvaient donc en très mauvaise posture. Ils n'avaient pas encore traversé la frontière de leur propre pays, alors que le pays du feu était en théorie le plus puissant de tous ceux du monde ninja, qu'ils étaient tombés sur trois membres de l'organisation Akatsuki. Les assassins avaient probablement du traverser la frontière avec le pays des rizières, qui était pourtant celle la mieux gardée. L'attaque surprise d'Orochimaru avait laissé des traces dans les esprits du haut conseil de Konoha et de Tsunade, qui n'espérait pas connaître le destin de son sensei et prédécesseur, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Deux conclusions pouvaient donc être tirées de cette information.

La première théorie était que ces déserteurs étaient entrés furtivement, ce qui signifiait que les patrouilles étaient vraiment incapables de faire leur travail de repérage. Kakashi pesta intérieurement. Il y a des Hyûga et des Inuzuka dans ces équipes, normalement rien ne doit leur échapper !

L'autre possibilité, plus vraisemblable et plus inquiétante, était que les patrouilles se soient faites tailler en pièces et que personne n'ait pu rapporter aucune information. Ceci en disait long sur la puissance du trio auquel se trouvait confronté les shinobis de la feuille.

Autant dire que tous les ninjas au bandeau marqué d'une feuille étaient vraiment anxieux, ils affrontaient des hommes dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Ils ignoraient qu'ils allaient devoir affronter des ninjas plus qu'humains, les deux formaient le pire duo de l'organisation. Kakuzu et Hidan se détestent, c'est un fait. Mais un zombie recousu, de surcroit un tueur cinglé et un masochiste immortel ne peuvent que bien se comprendre.

Les ninjas de Konoha pourraient essayer de mobiliser le pouvoir de Kyûbi, mais le dessinateur au sourire faux en avait vu assez. L'image de ce démon hurlant, dont les colossales réserves de chakra étaient son sang et sa chair, cette entité composée de chakra pur qui émettait une puissance indescriptible lui avait suffi. Surtout que seul quatre queues étaient sorties. Saï n'osait pas imaginer la peur qui pourrait le saisir s'il rencontrait le Yohko malfaisant, maître du Makai en personne. La peur, un sentiment qu'il ignorait, qu'on lui avait appris à ignorer, on l'avait formaté pour ça, commençait à naître. Car après tout, aucun être humain ne pourra jamais rien ressentir façe au démon ultime.

Malheureusement, Naruto était gonflé par la rage qui l'envahissait. Ses marques s'accentuèrent alors qu'il sautait immédiatement sur Deidara. L'androgyne ne commettrait pas la même erreur que l'autre fois, il lui fallait affronter le démon seul. Il s'était immédiatement éloigné du camp et des explosions secouaient le champ de bataille à des intervalles rapprochés. Maintenant que le Kyûbi s'était éloigné de ses coéquipiers, les autres n'auraient aucun mal à s'occuper des ninjas de Konoha.

L'androgyne artiste blond aux yeux azur sourit à cette pensée, les deux autres déserteurs avaient également des moyens de combat extrêmes. Dans l'art de tuer en faisant souffrir, Deidara leur reconnaissait volontiers un certain talent. Cet art n'atteignait bien sur pas le sien, puisque seul l'éphémère méritait vraiment le nom d'art. Il se surprit à repenser à son ancien coéquipier, Akasuna no Sasori qui proclamait que seul l'éternel méritait le nom d'art et pas ses "_vulgaires pétards mouillés_". Mais le marionnettiste était mort, son art avec lui. Tout ça à cause de cette vieille chouette et de cette garce aux cheveux roses. Elle payerait c'est sûr. Il s'imaginait déjà le moment ou il lui ferait voir son art, faisant exploser une à une chaque articulation, la torturant pendant des jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle implore sa pitié. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la distraction, il avait un renard à neutraliser.

Kakuzu avait commencé l'attaque contre Gaï et ses deux élèves encore aptes au combat. Aucun de ceux qu'il affrontait n'avait son niveau en ninjutsu, c'était pitoyable. La jeunesse était de plus en plus faible, songeait-il, ou était-ce lui qui était trop puissant en ayant plus d'un siècle d'expérience. La kunoichi aux macarons se contentait d'attaques à l'arme blanche, proches ou lointaines et les deux autres combattaient au corps à corps. Dans l'hypothèse, fort improbable, ou ils franchiraient ses défenses, Kakuzu avait toujours un tour, voire même cinq, dans ses amples manches.

Les masques qu'il portait formaient de redoutables armes qui se montraient très puissantes une fois bien associées. Les combinaisons d'attaques Katon et Futon avaient pour conséquence de créer des tornades de flammes le protégeant des deux spécialistes en taijutsu et repoussait également les armes lancées par Tenten.

L'ombrageuse panthère de jade devait absolument passer le mur qui bloquait le chemin. Si ce bouclier de feu ne faisait que quelques centimètres de large, il serait possible de le dissiper avec un vent contraire, malgré sa puissance. Quelques secondes suffiraient largement à le traverser.

- Neji, cria t-il avec sérieux, il faut traverser son mur de flammes ! Tu crois que ton bouclier divin pourrait nous protéger tous les deux ?

Le Hyûga se sentit presque insulté à l'idée qu'on puisse oser douter de sa technique, cette attaque qu'il avait mis au point après des heures d'entraînement. Il lança un regard noir signifiant concrètement « _Bien sur que je peux. Je suis le meilleur._ » à son sensei qui comprit le message.

- D'accord, on fonce ! Tenten, couvre nous avec tout ce que tu peux !

- Compris ! cria t-elle pour se faire entendre au milieu du hurlement du vent tourbillonnant.

La maîtresse d'armes sortit l'un de ses rouleaux qu'elle déploya. Une centaine d'armes surgirent, prenant alors la forme d'un immense dragon d'acier. Chaque lame s'entrechoquait, produisant un boucan infernal. La bête se retourna et cracha des centaines de dagues tranchantes, en direction du déserteur masqué.

Loin de se laisser démonter, Kakuzu utilisa une technique Doton, le Doryuu Heki, créant une muraille le protégeant de toutes ces armes. Tenten, essoufflée par l'effort intense et la quantité de chakra dépensée, ne vit pas immédiatement l'effet de son assaut. Pour son orgueil, elle espérait qu'au moins une arme ait traversé la tornade et atteint le nukenin. Elle priait pour que les deux autres aient pu traverser le mur de flammes.

Neji avait utilisé sa technique du Bouclier Divin qui avait chassé les flammes quelques secondes, le temps de franchir sans problème l'obstacle. Kakuzu avait été pris au dépourvu, surpris de voir quelqu'un découvrir une faiblesse dans son attaque et pouvoir l'exploiter si facilement. Sous le choc, il n'avait pas esquivé le coup porté par Neji. Les vibrations induites par l'utilisation du poing souple avaient réussi là ou il avait échoué lors de l'affrontement avec sa cousine durant l'examen chuunin. Son Byakugan lui avait indiqué que le cœur de sa cible venait d'exploser à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

Il se retourna, visiblement satisfait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il sentit deux mains l'agripper. Ces mains froides comme celles d'un cadavre étaient reliées par des fils au ninja qu'il venait pourtant juste de tuer ! Kakuzu était toujours debout, l'air furieux. Une rafale de flammes sortit d'un premier masque relié à l'épaule du déserteur, tandis que le second générait un nouveau cyclone repoussant le jônin.

- Neji ! appela son sensei avec inquiétude. J'arrive !

Le génie du clan était totalement immobilisé. Ses membres fortement comprimés ne lui permettaient plus de s'échapper. Il eut tout de même la chance de voir l'incroyable. Kakuzu venait d'ôter son manteau noir. Cette chose était vraiment ignoble, des cicatrices couvraient chaque membre, l'ensemble semblait être un meccano macabre de pièces prélevées sur divers cadavres. Voilà comment il avait pu vivre en si bonne forme aussi longtemps, il prélevait des morceaux sur de jeunes personnes pour augmenter sa durée de vie, repoussant toujours plus loin l'échéance fatale.

Une flopée immonde de fils de suture jaillirent de la bouche du déserteur de Taki.

**-**Tu vas remplacer le cœur que tu as détruit !

Neji se débattait mais les fils se rapprochèrent de lui jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Les appendices de chakra finirent par trouer la peau du shinobi qui se mit à hurler. Lentement, Kakuzu découpa la région cardiaque pour finir par mettre à nu l'organe vital. Neji hurla comme un dément lorsqu'il vit son muscle cardiaque hors de son corps, palpitant et encore attaché par diverses veines.

Kakuzu finit par trancher l'aorte et la veine cave avant de ramener l'organe vers son corps principal. Le génie du clan Hyûga venait de s'effondrer, yeux grands ouverts, un air de terreur sur son visage figé à jamais.

Gai et Tenten n'avaient rien pu faire. Ils étaient tétanisés par la mort si odieuse de leur camarade.

De son coté, Hidan adorait ce combat. Il affrontait le légendaire ninja copieur, Hatake Kakashi. Le masochiste était bien moins bon à l'esquive que son partenaire et Saï avait fini par l'agacer avec ses tigres d'encre. Un des fauves avait pu déchirer le manteau de l'argenté qui se retrouvait torse nu. Les manteaux n'étaient pas si solides et lorsqu'il pensa au coût du tissu pour le remplacer, le visage furieux de son partenaire avare l'inquiéta vraiment.

Le plus difficile pour le dessinateur était de trouver un endroit ou dessiner tranquillement sans avoir à se soucier d'esquiver les attaques violentes du Jashiniste. La principale difficulté était d'éviter les multiples coups de faux portés par l'argenté aux yeux pourpres.

Evitant les attaques rapides et brutales, Kakashi pestait contre la vitalité et l'endurance de son adversaire. C'était vraiment une pile ce type, comme s'il se nourissait de pilules de chakra. Il essayait de rester à distance et d'attaquer avec son impressionnant répertoire de techniques. On ne le surnommait pas le ninja aux mille jutsus pour rien.

Kakashi couvrait l'ANBU de la Racine grâce à sa collection de jutsus qu'il avait patiemment copié. Malheureusement, les requins d'eau, le Raikiri et tant d'autres semblaient plus gêner le déserteur qu'autre chose, comme s'il ne craignait pas ces attaques. Hidan ne semblairt pas avoir de blessures et il n'avait pas encore été blessé physiquement, comme s'il se souciait plus d'éviter les coups que les attaques de ninjutsu.

- Kakashi, suggéra Saï, il semble être insensible à tous les types de ninjutsu !

- Alors on change de stratégie ! On attaque au corps à corps !

Exactement ce que Hidan voulait ! Enfin, son ennemi se mettait à sa portée et Hidan pourrait le sacrifier à son dieu. Il exulta à cette pensée, sentir le sang de sa victime couler, se mélanger au sien afin de remercier son dieu. Le nukenin balança sa lourde faux dans tous les sens, les lames sifflaient aux oreilles de Kakashi qui parait avec difficulté. Après avoir évité les coups portés dans toutes les directions possibles, Kakashi sentit qu'un coup lui avait été porté à l'épaule. L'entaille s'étendait sur trois centimètres de long pour moins d'un demi centimètre de profondeur. Rien de grave, ni d'handicapant.

Pourtant le nukenin sourit à grandes dents, comme si cela lui suffisait. Le ninja masqué aux cheveux défiant la gravité sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, Hidan préparait quelque chose. Une chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer puisqu'elle prouvait l'existence d'un dieu, une existence que peu de gens n'admetteraient.

Le tueur porta sa faux à son visage avant de s'entailler la langue, mélangeant son sang à celui de Kakashi. Il se délecta du goût cuivré de l'hémoglobine et poussa un rire complètement psychotique.

- Tu sais ce qu'est la vraie souffrance ? beugla t-il. Je vais te montrer ma malédiction !

Le masochiste venait de se percer la main de son épieu, devant l'air véritablement troublé de ses deux adversaires. Le sang coula, en même temps que Hidan émettait un râle de plaisir. Il semblait jouir de sa blessure tandis qu'une flaque rouge carmin se répandait au sol. De son pied, le masochiste commença à tracer avec le sang le symbole qu'il arborait en chapelet autour de son cou, un triangle équilatéral inscrit dans un cercle.

- Personne n'a jamais survécu à ma malédiction ! exulta t-il. Ton sang servira à honorer Jashin-sama !

La folie se lisait dans ses yeux, il était complètement excité. Enfermé dans son cercle, il sentait la victoire proche !

**- **Il ne me manque plus qu'une chose pour triompher !

Kakashi ignorait totalement les pouvoirs de ce membre de l'Akatsuki, mais il n'allait pas le sous estimer. Il fallait absolument l'empêcher de finir ce rituel.

**- **Saï, hurla Kakashi, arrête-le ! Vite !

Le ninja courut vers Hidan, dégainant son katana. L'immortel fut pris de vitesse et reçut l'arme en plein cœur. L'incrédulité se lisait sur son visage figé, visage absolument immobile que l'AMBU contemplait à une vingtaine de centimètres. Les yeux violets étaient immobiles, figés plus par surprise que par la douleur. Saï était plutôt content de lui même, il venait à l'instant d'éliminer un criminel de rang-S avec une relative aisance.

**- **On s'en est débarrassé Kakashi.

Le ninja copieur ne répondit pas, cela inquiéta quelque peu son partenaire. Kakashi n'était pas le genre à ne pas répondre. Faire des blagues inquiétantes en plein combat n'était pas son genre.

**- **Kakashi ?

N'entendant pas de réponse, le serviteur de la Racine se retourna et vit le célèbre fils du Croc-Blanc étendu au sol. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Saï regarda de nouveau Hidan. Avec une vitesse dépassant l'imagination, l'épieu du déserteur de Yû l'empala. Saï sentit sa respiration se bloquer tandis qu'il s'effondrait aux cotés du jônin de l'équipe 7. Alors que les deux venaient de mourir, l'immortel ricanait comme un dément.

- Putain, ça c'est l'extase ! La douleur à l'état pur !

Il partit dans un rire cinglé, retirant le katana encore fiché en sa chair, se charcutant la moitié des entrailles au passage. Il venait d'éliminer deux cibles qui valaient une fortune au marché noir. C'est Kakuzu qui serait content, cet espèce de sale athée matérialiste incapable de comprendre la volonté de Jashin-sama pourrait pour une fois se montrer reconnaissant. Attendre de kakuzu qu'il soit agréable relevait du miracle.

Le duo de tueurs cinglés se réunit face aux deux survivants. Gai et Tenten voyaient que la situation n'était vraiment pas en leur faveur. Ils étaient deux contre des types qui ne semblaient même pas blessés, qui n'avaient presque rien subis. Tenten et le fauve étaient essouflés, deux marques profondes entaillaient les jambes de la kunoïchi qui ne tenait debout que parce qu'elle se tenait sur sa lance. Malheureusement pour eux, Deidara arriva sur un immense dragon d'argile, il semblait au sommet de sa forme. Comment pourraient ils tenir face à trois criminels de rang-S ?

-Hidan, Kakuzu, coupa Deidara, on rentre à la base. Ordre du chef.

-Putain ! jura l'immortel. On à même pas fini de s'amuser !

-C'est un ordre, coupa t-il. On rentre immédiatement et prenez les corps avec vous.

Les deux assassins récupérèrent les cadavres des trois shinobis de Konoha avant de monter sur le dos de la monture d'argile de Deidara. Les deux survivants étaient partagés entre le soulagement d'être en vie et la culpabilité d'être encore en vie à la place de ceux qui étaient tombés. Il leur fallut quelques heures pour retrouver Rock Lee paralysé près de la rivière et quelques minutes pour trouver Naruto au milieu de la forêt dévastée.

La mission était un échec complet sur toute la ligne. Non seulement ils avaient échoué à obtenir des informations pour retrouver Sakura, mais ils venaient de perdre trois shinobis de grande valeur. C'est les traits tirés par le chagrin et l'esprit noyé par la vengeance et le remords que les survivants rentrèrent à Konoha.


	7. Amères constatations

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici ce chapitre, réécrit. N'hésitez pas à reviewer.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Je suis fatiguée de ce lit qui m'emprisonne depuis plusieurs jours. Essayez donc de rester couché plusieurs jours dans la même pièce, sans pouvoir rien faire de plus que de regarder les mêmes murs blancs.

Ce lit n'est qu'une prison de plus, une prison qui retient mon corps aussi bien que les chaînes qui entravent mon âme. Je ne serais donc jamais libre ? Cette pensée m'indiffère totalement, puisque je n'ai absolument rien qui me retient. Mais abandonner serait prouver que je suis faible et je ne veux plus jamais qu'on dise ça de moi. Je vais prouver à tous que je peux arriver à me délier de toutes ces chaînes qui m'entravent. Je me lève lentement, mettant un pied au sol et me retenant pour ne pas chuter. Même si mes jambes n'ont pas totalement cicatrisées, je suis enfin capable de me tenir debout toute seule. J'ai encore un peu de mal à ne pas tituber, mais j'en avais assez de croupir sur ce lit et de me morfondre sans cesse. Malheureusement, la seule pièce ou j'ai le droit d'aller pour le moment est la grande chambre avec salle de bain ou l'on m'a consignée jusqu'à je ne sais quel rite. Je m'y ennuie à mourir lorsque l'on frappe enfin à la porte.

- Entrez, répondis-je avec hâte.

La porte s'ouvre lentement pour laisser place à l'un des membres de l'organisation que j'ai accepté de rejoindre. C'est une très belle femme, à la silhouette élancée et aux cheveux d'un bleu électrique. Son élégant chignon est retenu par une rose de papier, un origami savamment travaillé qui a du demander des heures de travail. Ses yeux d'azur me rappellent ceux de Naruto, des orbes pétillants de douceur et pleins de vie. Elle porte de légères touches de maquillage bien appliquées, mettant en valeur ses traits fins. Un clou d'argent sous sa lèvre inférieure lui donne une légère impression de dureté, amplifiée par son expression neutre.

**- **Sakura-san, dit-elle d'une voix féminine, tout est prêt pour le rite d'initiation. Suivez-moi.

Sa voie est douce et chaleureuse, une mélodie enchanteresse ajoutant encore à son charme. Elle lui donne une impression de douceur, de gentillesse et d'empathie. Je me sens tout de suite en confiance avec cette personne. C'est peut-être un piège pour gagner ma confiance, mais elle à quelque chose de spécial, d'apaisant.

L'ange qui est venue me sauver de ma solitude me conduit dans une série de couloirs, dont les murs métalliques sont tous aussi nus les uns que les autres, jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte de fer. Je sens une grande quantité de chakra derrière, émanant de quelque chose de grand.

Mon intuition est rapidement justifiée. Je vois sept silhouettes masquées par la pénombre, toutes arborant le sinistre manteau noir aux nuages rouges. Le manteau que je devrais bientôt arborer, dès que ce rituel sera terminé. Je déglutis difficilement à cette idée.

J'avance au centre de la pièce, face au leader de l'organisation. Il est vraiment impressionnant avec ses multiples piercings sur tout le visage. Il a les cheveux d'un orange semblable à celui des tenues de Naruto, d'ailleurs ils ont tous les deux la même coupe en pétard. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à Naruto ou à tous ceux de ce village, de mon village, le village que j'ai trahie. Non, me dis-je pour me justifier, ce sont eux les traîtres. Ils m'ont abandonnée à la mort.

**- **Haruno Sakura, appelle Pain. Jures-tu allégeance à Akatsuki ?

- Je le jure.

Les mots fatidiques sortent de ma bouche avec une aisance qui m'effraye moi même. Je me rends compte que si mon esprit est encore lié à mon village, mon cœur a déjà trahi. Par ces mots qui brisent mon serment, je suis devenue tout ce que j'avais juré de combattre. Je me dégoûte encore plus qu'avant.

La suite du rituel est encore pire, puisque je dois rayer mon bandeau frontal, symbole d'appartenance à mon Konoha. Le kunai glisse presque trop facilement, entaillant le symbole et le métal froid, scellant mes mots et marquant ma trahison.

Une fois mon hitai-ate rayé, le chef de l'organisation me remet mon nouveau manteau. On murmure que les membres ne retirent ce manteau qu'à leur mort. C'est encore un symbole fort pour effacer mon ancienne vie. J'enfile avec hésitation ma cape qui me va parfaitement, comme si elle avait été taillée sur mesure.

Pour finir, il me donne un anneau blanc décoré du kanji « _Gyoku _». Je le passe machinalement à mon pouce gauche, éveillant quelques souvenirs. C'est celui que portait le défunt Akasuna no Sasori ! Je ne suis donc qu'une remplaçante, je ne suis pas plus surprise que ça. Les ninjas sont des armes dont on se débarrasse une fois inutiles, pourquoi les membres d'Akatsuki seraient ils des exceptions ?

Les volets clos de cette pièce s'ouvrent alors, faisant augmenter la luminosité et éclairant entièrement la pièce située au sommet de l'une des tours d'Ame. J'ignore pourquoi il avait maintenu la lumière tamisée pendant la cérémonie, surement un trip mystique dont je ne connais pas encore la signification. La salle était jusque là si sombre que j'avais des difficultés à voir les membres. A les voir, je comprends alors que ces ninjas sont vraiment spéciaux, faute de terme plus appropriés. Pein part alors rejoindre son bureau tandis que Konan entreprend de me présenter les membres de l'organisation, mes nouveaux collègues. Les seules personnes désormais qui m'accepteront.

Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à retenir tous ses conseils, mais j'ai intérêt à ne pas trop les prendre à rebrousse poil car ici, l'assassinat semble le meilleur moyen de régler ses problèmes. Même sans ça, ils sont bien plus puissants que je ne le suis et pourraient facilement faire de ma vie un enfer. J'étouffe un ricanement chargé de mépris. Ma vie est déjà un enfer.

Je sens mon ventre grogner, ce qui n'échappe pas à ma nouvelle coéquipière. Elle m'invite à la suivre, m'amenant dans la cuisine jouxtant la salle commune ou le repas allait bientôt être servi. La plupart des membres attendaient déjà avec impatience l'arrivée de la nourriture.

**-**Sakura-san, pourriez-vous m'aider à préparer le repas ?

-Bien-sûr Konan-san.

Elle me sourit, me demandantsi elle pouvait m'appeler en utilisant le suffixe « _chan _». Je pense qu'elle à visiblement envie de se rapprocher de moi et je la comprends. Elle n'est plus la seule femme de l'organisation, ça doit la délester d'un poids. Je parie que les hommes d'ici n'y connaissent pas grand chose dans la manière de se comporter décemment avec une femme. Je sens que nous pourrions nous rapprocher toutes les deux.

La préparation du repas a été un moment plutôt agréable. Mes premières impressions sur Konan sont désormais faites, j'ai passé un moment plutôt agréable en sa compagnie. Ca fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me confesser et peut être que je pourrais lui exposer mes problèmes. J'espère juste que je pourrais m'ouvrir à quelqu'un sans le déranger avec ma vie minable et insipide.

**- **Sakura-chan, tu veux bien aller prévenir Deidara que le repas est prêt ? Sa chambre est dans ce couloir, première porte à ta droite. Je m'occupe des autres.

- Oui, Konan-san.

Je me dirige vers la pièce indiquée, avec une légère appréhension. J'espère que ce repas ensemble se passera bien, car il est impossible de prévoir les réactions de mes nouveaux camarades. Alors que je suis face à la porte de bois, j'entends un grommellement provenant du bout du couloir. Intriguée, je me cache dans l'ombre pour tendre l'oreille, mais je ne distingue que quelques mots.

**-**Kakuzu … œil … projet.

-Hai … pense … effets … parler plus tard.

Les bribes de la conversation entre le chef et le comptable m'intriguent, mais faute d'informations, je laisse tomber l'affaire et je me concentre sur ce que j'étais venue faire. Je toque à la porte lorsqu'une voix grave m'invite à entrer.

Je referme aussitôt la lourde porte et regarde Deidara. Il est assis à son bureau, travaillant minutieusement sur une sculpture d'argile représentant un oiseau. Il a du passer des heures pour créer une œuvre avec une telle profusion de détails. Chaque plume est stylisée, les ombres s'étendent en épousant parfaitement le relief de la figurine de glaise. Elle est sublime et je m'approche pour la regarder de plus près lorsque le blond émet un son de dégoût. Soudain, il écrase l'oiseau d'un violent coup de poing en jurant, réduisant tout son travail à néant.

**- **Je réessayerais plus tard. Que veux-tu, hm ? dit-il avec une légère défiance envers moi.

Je me retourne vers lui, abandonnant l'observation des multiples figurines d'argile posées sur les étagères.

**- **Deidara-san, saluais-je, le repas est prêt.

- Merci. Tu aimes mes œuvres d'art, hm ?

Ses œuvres d'art sont assez étranges mais oui, elles sont charmantes. Une seconde, ce n'est pas lui qui déblatérais sans cesse sur le fait que l'éphémère est la seule manifestation du beau ?

**- **Pourquoi les garder ? Vous affirmez que l'art est éphémère alors pourquoi sont elles toujours là ?

Il semble réfléchir à la question mais j'ai ma petite idée. Son partenaire clamait que l'art est éternel alors peut être qu'il les garde en souvenir de son coéquipier. En souvenir de l'homme que j'ai tué. Une vague de culpabilité monte en moi et j'essaye de la masquer. Sasori était peut-être un monstre, mais il l'a dit lui même. « _Je ne suis qu'un homme qui n'a pas pu devenir entièrement une marionnette. _» Derrière l'ennemi, il était quelqu'un qui importait pour Deidara. Le blond est d'ailleurs resté silencieux jusqu'à la salle commune.

Le repas en commun s'est passé dans une ambiance froide et calme. Ce sont des criminels qui ont du tous avoir une histoire trouble et je n'ai pas envie de me les mettre à dos en les titillant. Ils sont si silencieux, gardant leurs impressions et leurs vies cachées. Je me rappelle d'un des repas de groupe chez Ichiraku. L'ambiance était festive, excepté la froideur que dégageait Neji.

Je comprends ce qu'ils doivent ressentir, d'autant plus que je suis désormais comme eux. Nous avons tous nos secrets, des choses qui nous font souffrir et que nous masquons, tellement nous nous sentons vulnérables à la simple évocation de ces souvenirs.

Le silence est pesant, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de parler de ma journée et de toutes ces futilités comme le temps qu'il fait. Ma vie insignifiante ne doit pas intéresser mes nouveaux collègues et je respecte leur désir de se murer dans le silence leur permettant de réfléchir.

C'est Hidan qui brise le silence en déblatérant sur sa religion. Il engloutit un morceau de viande rouge en comparant ce goût de sang avec celui qu'il a absorbé l'autre jour lors de son duel. Il m'intrigue, je suis curieuse de savoir comment il se bat alors je le laisse parler.

**- **C'était un putain de beau combat, dit-il avec de grands gestes faisant grimacer ses camarades, avec des enfoirés pleins de vitalité !

Kakuzu grogne. Il semble irrité autant par les extravagances de son partenaire, que les jurons qui ornent chaque phrase. Je vois même Kisame souffler quelque chose à l'oreille d'Itachi qui hausse très légèrement les sourcils avant de retourner à son assiette.

**- **Je les ai trouvés faibles, dire qu'ils valaient aussi cher au marché noir. La réputation des ninjas de Konoha est surfaite.

Le nom prononcé me fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ils ont peut être affronté une personne que je connais, un de mes amis. Un de mes anciens amis, me siffle perfidement Inner Sakura. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas manifestée, d'ailleurs. Ironiquement, j'ai comme un soulagement à son retour. Même si c'est dangereux, ma schizophrénie latente me rassure, j'ai toujours quelqu'un avec moi. Je garde un visage neutre, mais j'interroge Hidan avec une certaine curiosité teintée d'un soupçon d'inquiétude.

-Ou cela s'est il passé ? Se dirigeaient ils vers le village du Son ?

Kakuzu semble réfléchir et répond après un rapide calcul.

-C'était au nord-ouest de Konoha, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la frontière avec le pays de la Cascade. C'est pas vraiment le plus cours chemin vers Oto.

Mon cœur se serre d'angoisse à cette idée. Konoha devait bien se douter que j'étais en charmante compagnie chez Orochimaru et personne n'est venu. Aucun ne s'est soucié de moi, ils n'ont rien fait pour moi. C'est peut être égoiste, mais j'ai besoin que l'on m'entoure. Je vois bien que je ne suis donc pas d'une grande utilité à ce maudit village. Je retiens mes larmes, je ne veux plus jamais être faible, ni même paraître faible. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

_Même si tu dois sacrifier ton humanité sur l'autel du pouvoir ?"_

Mon alter-égo semble particulièrement cynique ce soir. Mais je sais qu'elle à raison. Je sais que si je n'ai plus rien pour vivre, que si la seule chose qui me maintient en vie c'est l'instinct de survie, je le ferais. Mais c'est seulement en dernier recours. Je me reconcentre sur la conversation.

**- **Qui avez vous rencontré ? dis-je avec un soupçon d'indifférence.

Deidara fronce les sourcils.

-Il y avait le Kyûbi, qui a encore réussi à s'échapper, hm.

**- **Au moins, il ne t'as pas arraché les bras cette fois ci, rétorqua Kakuzu, acide. Sinon, il y avait l'équipe de ce ridicule jônin aux gros sourcils en combinaison verte. J'ai d'ailleurs réussi à éliminer le Hyûga. Dommage, c'était quelqu'un de prometteur.

Merde. Neji est mort. A cette nouvelle, j'imagine sans peine l'air anéanti sur le visage des autres membres de son équipe. Je sens comme un poids dans mon cœur, mais je ne culpabilise pas énormément, pas autant que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient venus me chercher.

Hidan l'interrompt sèchement et aborde sa partie du combat.

**- **Moi j'ai affronté le célèbre Ninja copieur, Hatake Kakashi ainsi qu'une saleté de brun blafard. D'ailleurs il était aussi loquace que toi Itachi.

Le concerné répond d'un vague « _Hn _» que je peut traduire poliment par « _Va te faire voir_ » puisque à fréquenter Sasuke, j'ai une bonne maîtrise du langage Uchiha. L'argenté reprend ensuite son discours avec de grands gestes.

**- **Ces connards se sont jetés sur moi, sans réfléchir. J'ai été déçu, j'en attendais plus d'eux, ce combat a été trop rapide. Un putain de coup dans le cœur à chacun, ils ont attaqués comme des crétins et sont morts comme des crétins.

Je sens comme un coup de poignard frapper mon âme déjà en lambeaux. Mon sensei et Saï, ils sont morts. Ils étaient partis en mission comme d'habitude, sans moi. A croire que ma présence était superflue, qu'ils estimaient que j'étais inutile. C'est peut être vrai, je ne pourrais pas tenir face à des membres d'Akatsuki.

Qu'est ce que je raconte ? J'en ai tué un avec une vieille dame. J'aurais pu faire la différence, mais ils m'ont effacée.

Naruto était avec eux, pourtant il dit toujours vouloir aider ses amis. Si je comptais vraiment comme tel, il aurait filé seul vers Oto, au mépris des règles. A cette idée, je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'aversion pour mes anciens coéquipiers qui me considèrent comme un objet jetable. Puisque c'est ainsi, puisque je ne suis rien pour eux, je les ferais mentir. Je leur montrerai à tous, ce que sera la puissance de Haruno Sakura, même si je dois être la pire des traîtresses !


	8. Opération chirurgicale

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre réécrit.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Le repas s'éternise trop à mon goût, alors que je me demande combien de temps leur faut-il pour manger dans cette ambiange glaciale. J'aimerais bien en finir vite, mais ça réduirait encore mes chances de socialisation, au cas où il se passait quelque chose en fin de repas. L'ambiance est lourde au possible, c'est encore plus gai qu'un jour de pluie ou l'on est abandonnée par celui qu'on aimait. Qu'on aimait. Oui, je parle au passé. Je le hais désormais, j'ai envie de l'assassiner de mes propres mains, de voir son sang dégorger sur mes mains. Pourquoi est ce que je me fixe toujours sur lui ? Il est pire qu'une obsession, je le vois sans arrêt, il me pourrit la vie. Vivement sa mort, que je sois débarrassée de lui, s'il ne me poursuit pas dans mes cauchemars. Rien qu'à repenser à lui, je ressens l'envie de partir dans ma chambre pour hurler, verser les larmes amères de la trahison, sentir mes yeux brûlants car la souffrance est comme un exutoire pour ma peine. J'aimerais tellement m'effondrer pour ne plus jamais avoir à me réveiller.

Est ce que je voudrais vraiment mourir ? Non, je ne veux pas mourir. Ca ne ferait que confirmer une fois de trop le fait que je suis faible, que je ne vaux absolument rien. Alors, il n'y a qu'un moyen de rallumer mon envie de vivre éteinte par mes larmes, je dois brûler dans les flammes de la haine. Je les hais tous, tous ces humains si futiles avec leurs envies de dominer, leurs envies de faire la guerre et d'aduler les puissants pour mieux écraser les faibles. J'ai toujours voulu prouver ma valeur et désormais le seul moyen que j'ai est de m'entraîner encore plus.

Je leur montrerai à tous, absolument tous, que je peux être puissante et respectée. Est ce que ça fait de moi un monstre méprisable comme eux ? Suis-je une folle ivre de vengeance et de haine ? Les mots que Pain prononça tout à l'heure me reviennent en tête. Il dit vouloir changer ce monde et amener la paix. Akatsuki serait alors la lance de la justice et de la paix. Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Akatsuki sera non seulement mon seul foyer mais aussi l'instrument de ma vengeance, juste pour prouver à tous que je ne suis pas un boulet !

Konan me lance un regard inquiet, craignant que quelque chose ne se brise en moi. Elle à tort, on ne peut pas briser ce qui n'est rien, je ne suis qu'une nuisance, je ne suis personne, on ne peut plus me briser. Mais je me jure qu'un jour viendra, ou je serais plus que tout. Konan doit supposer que la mort de mes compagnons, que je viens d'apprendre de manière fort peu diplomate, m'a fait un choc. Elle ignore que j'ai déjà pris conscience de la trahison, j'ai été trahie depuis bien longtemps. En réalité, tout le monde est plus ou moins traître selon l'angle de vue de chacun. Je la rassure d'un discret signe de la tête et me tourne vers le comptable. Je le vois amener les baguettes jusque son masque et passer la nourriture par je ne sais quel moyen dans sa bouche. Il me rappelle toutes les fois ou nous essayons Sasuke, Naruto et moi de regarder sous le visage de notre sensei à chaque fois qu'il mangeait.

Le temps de l'équipe 7 est révolu. Un mort, un déserteur, un jinchuuriki et une disparue sans doute considérée comme morte. Quel meilleur tableau de la déchéance peut il y avoir ? L'équipe la plus bizarre de Konoha, n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je sens mes yeux me brûler. Mes yeux ? je devrais parler au singulier. Ma main touche mon bandeau blanc, je n'ai pas osé le retirer pour ne pas croiser l'horrible vision de ce trou rouge sur mon visage. Cette marque monstrueuse de ma déchéance.

**- **Kakuzu-san, l'interpellais-je, pourrais je vous parler quelques minutes en privé lorsque vous serez disponible après le repas ?

Il émet un grognement incompréhensible et acquiesce.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas inutile. J'ai justement fini et je vois que toi aussi. Si c'est urgent, allons y immédiatement.

Je me lève et le suis dans le couloir. Mon visage mutilé me fait honte et je veux qu'il y ait le moins de monde au courant. Maintenant que je suis certaine de ne pas être entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes, je peux lui faire part de mon problème.

- Je vais allez droit au but. Vous m'avez soigné en détail pour vérifier le travail d'Itachi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est de mon œil droit.

- Je discutais de ce problème avec Pein-sama, il y a deux heures à peine. Il a quelque chose à te proposer.

Il m'intrigue et je le suis jusqu'au bureau du chef situé au sommet de la tour servent de base à l'organisation. Contrairement à celui de Tsunade, il n'y a pas le moindre tas de papier dessus, ni même de bouteille de saké entamé. D'ailleurs mon supérieur est à l'extérieur sur le balcon à observer la pluie tomber. Alors la base principale ou je me trouve est à Amegakure. C'est intéressant, mais à qui divulguerais-je désormais cette information ?

- Pein-sama, appela t-il, je pense que vous pouvez la mettre au courant désormais.

Le chef de l'organisation apparaît enfin face à moi, daignant quitter la contemplation du ciel orageux.

- Haruno Sakura, dit-il en me fixant de ses perçants yeux violacés. Tu es désormais membre de notre organisation. Un ninja privé de ses facultés est inutile aussi j'ai prévu une greffe pour remplacer ton œil. Mais je compte essayer quelque chose de nouveau, d'expérimental, un œil spécial qui te rendra forte. Cependant, je dois avoir la certitude de ta loyauté et de ton courage, il n'y a seulement que 20% de réussite. Cette pupille d'un genre nouveau demande un contrôle parfait du chakra et un entraînement ardu, sinon elle provoquera de multiples troubles si incorrectement utilisée.

- Pein-sama, coupais-je avec force. Mon village m'a trahie, il ne me reste rien de mon ancienne vie à quoi me raccrocher. Je jure sur mon nindo de servir l'organisation. Mon seul objectif désormais est d'être respectée et de changer ce monde de souffrance. Je me fiche des risques car je n'ai rien à perdre. Il me faut cette pupille.

Le leader fronce les sourcils, je n'aurais pas du l'interrompre ni me montrer si véhémente. Etonnament, il se calme et ordonne à Kakuzu de commencer l'opération immédiatement. Je le vois sortir un coffret stérile d'un coffre fort, d'ou sort un froid glacial, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'opération.

La salle est très bien fournie et je disposerais du matériel de pointe lorsque je devrais soigner mes coéquipiers. Je suis sanglée sur une table horizontale avant que l'on ne m'annonce qu'il va falloir que je fasse usage de mon chakra pour aider à la greffe de mon nouvel organe. Je comprends désormais l'utilité des courroies qui m'empêchent de faire le moindre mouvement, puisque s'il faut que je reste consciente, ça signifie que l'opération se fera à vif.

Kakuzu est un eisei-nin de talent, ses gestes surs et rapides permettent de mettre en place facilement le globe oculaire. C'est lorsqu'il me demande de concentrer mon chakra pour relier les nerfs entre eux et alimenter ma pupille que j'en viens presque à envier mon séjour dans les cachots de Kabuto. La barre de caoutchouc glissée entre mes mâchoires trouve enfin son utilité. Je la serre tellement fort pour rester consciente, car je ne veux pas tout gâcher alors que les choses commencent enfin à prendre une tournure intéressante.

Déjà une heure que l'opération à commencée et le médecin continue de fixer ma nouvelle pupille, me demandant de tracer de nouveaux canaux vers mon cerveau et les méridiens déjà existants pour permettre un apport massif de chakra. En larmes, je continue à faire glisser mon chakra qui me brûle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kakuzu se relève, s'éloignant de moi. Soulagé, il essuie son front et me place un bandeau sur l'œil. Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que tout était un succès ? Devant mon air surpris, il m'explique très laconiquement.

**- **Repos de la pupille, dit-il sèchement. Tous les jours, fais circuler du chakra dans les nouveaux méridiens pendant une heure. Ca devrait être bon dans une semaine. Tu ne l'utilises sous aucun prétexte.

Je sens un immense soulagement m'envahir, parce que c'est enfin terminé. L'angoisse fait vite son retour car il va falloir voir si mon corps accepte cette pupille nouvelle. J'ai hâte de voir cette semaine s'écouler. Je me sens comme une gamine la veille de son anniversaire, tellement excitée qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

Les quelques heures de sommeil que j'ai réussi à obtenir malgré mon excitation sont vite interrompues par une explosion et des éclats de voix. Qui est le con qui gueule ainsi dans le couloir ?

Enervée, j'ouvre la porte pour voir le couloir dévasté. Les murs autrefois polis sont marqués par de multiples impacts, le sol est couvert de cratères et de lézardes. Les hurlements proviennent de deux personnes qui sont en pleine querelle. Hidan et Deidara se jaugent du regard, comme deux fauves.

**- **J'en ai assez de tes insinuations Hidan ! crie le blond.

- Mes insinuations ? ricane l'argenté. Je ne fait que constater que tu as l'air d'une salope de fille !

Quel délicatesse, quel charme. Hidan est vraiment le type du macho détestable que l'on trouve, hélas, partout. Je soupire, ils se comportent vraiment comme des gamins. L'image du dangereux déserteur de rang S en prend un sacré coup.

Une autre porte s'ouvre et Kisame surgit, Samehada dans les mains. Il est vraiment terrifiant, ses yeux sont injectés de sang et il a, sans l'ombre d'un doute, été réveillé en sursaut comme moi. Je suis vraiment heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mon ennemi.

L'homme requin hurle avant de foncer droit sur Deidara, le premier qu'il a vu, celui le plus proche de lui. Quel brutalité, son style de combat n'a aucun sens de la subtilité. Heureusement que son coéquipier à plus de cervelle.

En parlant du loup, Itachi apparaît à quelques secondes d'intervalles avant de faire face à Hidan.

**- **Dégagez, gueule t-il, c'est entre la gonzesse et moi !

- Je vais te démolir, te faire exploser en morceaux, hm !

L'expert en explosifs esquive de justesse l'épée de Kisame, mais peut on encore appeler ainsi ce truc massif couvert de plaques ? Elle est encore plus grosse que le nodachi de Momochi Zabuza. A ce nom, je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, j'ai été totalement inutile. Sans Sasuke et Naruto, je serais morte une bonne dizaine de fois.

Le temps que je reste comme une idiote à ressasser le passé, Itachi et son partenaire avaient fini par séparer les deux bagarreurs. Deidara avait une belle marque sur le bras et avait l'air essoufflé tandis que Hidan se relevait faiblement. Le sharingan d'Itachi était redoutable mais je savais pour l'avoir lu dans un livre, que l'usage prolongé du Mangekyô causait des dommages à la structure de l'œil.

Je suis médecin, mon serment de soigner et de guérir m'ordonnait de venir en aide à n'importe qui. Je devais voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour lui. Moralement, je ne pouvais pas refuser de l'aider, mais il est si froid qu'il n'admettrait jamais ses faiblesses. Je vais devoir faire le premier pas.

**- **Itachi-san, appelais-je calmement.

Le concerné se retourna vers moi avec son « _Hn_ » caractéristique. Est ce un trait génétique inné au clan Uchiha, répandu par la consanguinité ? J'évite soigneusement de penser au cousin d'Hinata.

- Je pourrais vous voir en privé dans le cabinet médical ?


	9. Soigner le corps et l'esprit

Voici le chapitre retravaillé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pain sait que je suis une eisei-nin redoutablement efficace et acharnée du travail. Il a en effet mis à ma disposition une des pièces du repaire pour que je soigne mes coéquipiers et puisse pratiquer mon art. Mon art.

Je ne me considère pas comme une artiste, parce que même si je peux sauver des vies, je ne peux pas réaliser de belles choses. Je laisse toujours des marques dans le corps ou l'âme de mes patients. Je suis totalement incapable de guérir les cicatrices qui me défigurent.

J'observe mon cabinet très bien fourni et équipé d'un bon matériel. J'ai également accès à toute une série d'ouvrages de médecine très pointus et diversifiés. Je vais pouvoir continuer mon travail, ce qui me tient à cœur. Soigner des gens, qui qu'ils soient, c'est ma raison d'être. En fait, je ne vis que pour les autres, sans me soucier de moi même. Personne ne se souciait de ce que pouvait ressentir la petite apprentie de Tsunade.

Bien sur, il y a quelques exceptions, je serais ingrate si je niais ce que pensaient Naruto, Shizune, Tsunade ou Kakashi, mais en réalité, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour moi.

Itachi me suit sans un mot, sous les regards ronds des autres, stupéfiés. J'aurais juré que leurs mâchoires grandes ouvertes risquaient de se décrocher d'un instant à l'autre. Le grand Uchiha Itachi, assassin de son clan, était à la merci d'une chuunin qu'il pouvait tuer sans aucune difficulté. L'image me fait sourire.

La pièce aux murs blancs qui me sert de cabinet de travail avaient des murs insonorisés, permettant d'éviter que le secret médical ne soit violé. Il s'assoit face à mon bureau et ouvre enfin la bouche pour parler.

- Pourquoi voulez vous me voir, Sakura-san ?

Incroyable. Une phrase cohérente de plus de deux mots et une formule de politesse en prime. Après tout, il n'aime peut être pas gaspiller sa salive sans raison.

- Je suis au courant pour vos yeux. La sur-utilisation du Sharingan a des effets sur votre vision et j'aimerais jeter un œil pour voir s'il est possible d'y remédier.

- Faites comme il vous semblera bon, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Je le fais s'allonger sur le lit de cuir et me penche sur son visage. D'un geste, mes mains gantées écartent les mèches de ses doux cheveux qui sentent bon, dégageant une délicate odeur de mûre. J'arrête de le dévorer du regard et me concentre sur ses yeux rouges.

- Pouvez vous désactiver votre Sharingan ?

La pupille cramoisie avec les trois virgules disparaît. Ses yeux refont place à des orbes noirs, les mêmes que ceux de son frère. Je me reprends, je ne veux pas qu'il lise en moi. Pas besoin du Sharingan quand on a un esprit d'analyse aussi aiguisé que lui.

Je regarde ses yeux endommagés et commence à réparer les multiples lésions internes. Il y a beaucoup de travail, je me demande même comment il fait pour se déplacer sans encombre avec des rétines si endommagées. Et encore, c'est sans compter la cornée irritée et les cils photosensibles à moitié détruits. Quel désastre.

C'est un travail de longue haleine qui dure plus d'une heure et qui me coûte une partie de mon chakra. Il faudra que je songe à m'occuper de mon propre globe oculaire d'ailleurs, mais je finis par être satisfaite du résultat.

**- **Bon, j'ai réussi à soigner la quasi totalité des lésions. Je finirai dans huit jours pour laisser aux cellules le temps de se régénérer naturellement. D'ici là, pas de Sharingan avant quatre jours et aucun Mangekyô, Tsukuyomi ou je ne sais quelle autre technique avant que nous ayons terminé. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui. Je vois beaucoup mieux. Merci Sakura-san.

Il se relève et me fait un petit sourire qui signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je luis souris en retour, espérant le récompenser de son effort.

- Au fait, lorsque tu m'examinais, j'ai vu votre trouble. Est-ce à cause de mon frère ?

Je prends la phrase comme un coup de poignard en plein ventre. Je perd mon sourire immédiatement, il a le sens de la subtilité lui aussi. Je préfère ne rien répondre et garde un visage dur et impassible. Il comprend que je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

- Je vois. Sasuke n'a jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un.

Il sort de la pièce avec un pas traînant avant de claquer la porte. Maintenant qu'il est sorti, je m'effondre sur le sol, donnant un coup de poing avant de me lever en me raccrochant péniblement au lit.

- Kuso ! jurais-je en donnant un nouveau coup à me briser les phalanges. Je ne veux plus penser à lui**.**

Je reste immobile à trembler, ignorant le temps qui passe. Une main sur mon épaule finit par me sortir de ma torpeur. Je me lève dignement, en essayant d'avoir un regard neutre pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse à qui que ce soit. J'ai trop longtemps été une éponge à sentiments. La personne présente se montre douce, m'appelle d'une voix agréable. Je la reconnais, c'est Konan.

**- **Konan-chan, c'est toi ?

Pure rhétorique, je sais parfaitement que c'est la seule femme qui peut me comprendre.

**- **Sakura-chan, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Elle me dit ça avec une intonation qui laisse peu penser que c'est une question. J'essaye de nier mais elle me regarde avec son regard bleu de glacier.

- Ca ne marche pas, dit-elle avec un signe de négation de la tête. Tu peux masquer tes émotions aux yeux des autres mais pas avec moi. Nous devons parler.

Je la regarde, méfiante. Si elle s'inquiète pour le déroulement des activités de l'organisation, je ne laisserai pas mes faiblesses nous ralentir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à fond dans les missions. Je ne compromettrai pas nos objectifs à cause de mes problèmes personnels.

Konan fronce les sourcils. Apparemment, ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle souhaitait. Elle me redresse avant de me fixer avec tellement d'insistance que je détourne le regard.

- Regarde moi. Ce n'est pas la mission qui compte le plus. C'est toi. Tu es une bonne amie et je ne veux pas que tu devienne distante. Je veux revoir la jeune femme souriante et sensible. La vraie, pas un masque.

Elle me considère comme son amie ? Je compte donc bien pour une personne. C'est si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à soi.

- Tu me considères comme une amie ? murmurais-je choquée. Une personne digne de confiance sur laquelle on peut se reposer ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Je garderais ça secret, c'est promis.

Elle à raison, je fonce dans le mur sinon. Je lui avoue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, sans rien omettre et vide mon sac. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de n'être importante pour personne.

**- **Tu comptes aux yeux de notre organisation, tu …

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux qu'au moins une personne, une seule personne en ce monde m'aime vraiment, qu'elle pense à moi. Je sais que ç'est terriblement égoïste, mais j'en peux plus de n'être rien pour personne.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Nous avons choisi ce chemin, où il nous l'a été imposé, mais nous devons l'emprunter jusqu'au bout. Peut être qu'un jour, lorsque la paix viendra, tu trouveras quelqu'un.

Elle me dit ça avec tellement de force qu'elle arrive presque à me convaincre. J'essaye un timide mot de remerciement tandis que mes yeux me piquent. Konan ouvre les bras et me sourit.

**- **Allez, dit-elle d'un ton compatissant, vas-y.

- Vas-y quoi ?

- Pleure. Ca fait du bien.

Elle n'a pas besoin de me le répéter. Je me jette sur elle, trempant son manteau de larmes. Alors que je déverse ma tristesse, je sens sa peau douce, sentant délicieusement bon la vanille. Son corps est chaud, je sens les battements réguliers de son cœur sous ses seins fermes et magnifiquement cachés sous sa cape.

Je rougis, à l'idée de cette merveille masquée à ma vue, cette beauté interdite. Voilà que je divague, m'attardant sur son corps.

Je me relève, souriante mais quittant ses bras à regret. Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant un frisson. Quelle délicatesse, quelle douceur. C'est si agréable.

**- **Merci.

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à lui dire. Elle se lève et sourit. Mes yeux reflètent à nouveau la joie et elle à compris. Les mots sont inutiles, tout va bien désormais.

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Si tout va bien, pourquoi, lorsqu'elle est partie, j'ai ressenti ce pincement léger au ventre ? C'est sans doute parce qu'elle n'est plus là, elle qui a tant fait pour moi. Ma meilleure amie … ma seule amie serait plus exact mais bon. C'est le même sentiment que j'ai eu autrefois avec … Ino ? Non, ce n'était pas envers elle, c'est une sensation indescriptible, que je n'ai ressenti qu'une fois. Mais, c'était envers qui alors ?

Je range cette question dans un coin de mon esprit, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.


	10. Douter de soi même

Et voici le nouveau chapitre, avec finalement peu de changements.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tsunade était assise devant son bureau, avachie serait plus exact, en masquant son regard à tous ceux qui venaient la voir. Fatiguée, elle se massait les tempes et refusait qu'on puisse voir ses yeux rougis. La beauté sans âge avait un mal de crâne pas possible et pour une fois, ce n'était pas du au saké. Le ciel dominant la montagne était d'un noir affligeant et la pluie tombait sans cesse, comme pour participer au chagrin des ninjas rassemblés.

Aujourd'hui, on enterrait trois héros de Konoha. Trois héros tombés au combat qui venaient d'être fauchés au matin de leur vie, destinée tragique dont la fin était écrite dès le jour ou ils avaient décidés d'être des ninjas. Mais de toute façon, ils devaient mourir tôt ou tard, personne ne naît immortel en ce monde, même si certains tentent de lutter contre cette fatalité. Orochimaru et Uchiha Madara ne le savent que trop bien.

Mais, lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait, qu'est ce que la vie d'un humain comparé à l'univers ? Rien qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, rien qu'une simple poussière insignifiante au milieu de l'infini et de l'éternité.

Les survivants culpabilisaient pour avoir survécu à la place de leurs frères d'armes, portant en eux la responsabilité de la défaite en n'ayant pas été suffisamment puissants. Naruto gardait la tête basse, il s'en voulait affreusement d'avoir encore cédé à la provocation de Deidara. Il savait que s'il était resté avec les autres, le sort de la bataille aurait pu être bien différent. Il avait abandonné ses amis pour affronter ce traître. Pourtant, il avait toujours clamé haut et fort qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis et qu'il deviendrait Hokage.

Que restait il de ce rêve ?

L'équipe 7 n'était plus. Sasuke avait déserté pour le pouvoir, rejoignant Orochimaru pour enfin vaincre son grand frère, un grand frère qui avait fait de son enfance un enfer. Naruto avait toujours considéré Sasuke comme son meilleur ami, même si le brun taciturne ne l'admettrait jamais. Pourtant, c'est ce même meilleur ami qui l'avait laissé à moitié mort au pied de la statue du Shodaïme Hokage lors de leur combat à la Vallée de la Fin.

Sakura avait disparu lors de leur mission au pays de l'herbe. Il avait toujours été amoureux d'elle et même si elle avait multiplié les agressions et les méchancetés, elle avait beaucoup changé en trois années. Elle était devenue plus belle avec ses cheveux roses, ses yeux de printemps reflétant la vie et son visage souriant. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus forte et gentille, il se souvient de l'accueil reçu lors de son retour à Konoha.

Sauf qu'elle avait disparu sans laisser de piste plausible, comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Il ne savait pas si c'était de son plein gré ou non, ni même si elle se trouvait encore au village du Son. Il ne savait même pas elle était encore en vie.

Et maintenant, c'était Kakashi-sensei qui trouvait la mort au combat. Le jônin qui lui avait tant appris, l'une des rares personnes qui lui donnaient de l'affection venait de décéder. Un simple cercueil vide descendait dans la terre, puisque l'Akatsuki s'était emparé du corps. Avec cet enterrement symbolique, il avait vraiment conscience que le ninja copieur disparaissait à jamais du monde des vivants.

C'en fut trop pour le jeune shinobi qui s'éloigna du mémorial ou étaient gravés les noms des héros morts pour le village. Il courut à perdre haleine, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. A bout de forces, Naruto avait rejoint l'endroit où il se sentait en sécurité, celui dans lequel il passait son temps pour s'abriter lorsqu'il était jeune et persécuté.

Du sommet du mont sculpté ou étaient représentés les visages des chefs du village, veillant sur celui-ci de leur ombre imposante, Naruto regardait le ciel. La pluie coulait sur ses joues, chassant les larmes qui s'y formaient.

**- **Pourquoi ? demanda t-il d'une voix désespérée en priant pour que quelqu'un lui réponde. Pourquoi est ce que même mes amis partent ? Est ce que je suis condamné à être seul toute ma vie ?

Le fils de Minato Namikaze repensa à toutes les aventures passées avec ses proches ainsi qu'à tous ces moments de bonheur éphémères. Il repense à Jiraiya et à Tsunade, les deux seules personnes qui sont plus que des amis.

Lorsqu'il est triste, Naruto se dit que la légendaire perdante ne voit en lui que Dan, son frère décédé. Jamais elle ne verra celui qu'il est au plus profond de lui même. Quant à l'ermite pervers, il ne l'a pris sous son aile que pour respecter la volonté du Quatrième. Naruto à tort, mais lorsqu'il déprime, il ne voit pas la réalité en face.

Il se relève et avance, observant le village éteint, noyé sous la pluie qui tombe sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs jours. Le vide sous ses pieds devient soudainement attirant. Combien de fois avait-il pensé mettre un terme à toute cette existence vide de sens avec un simple pas en avant ? Lorsque la douleur devenait trop forte, il réfléchissait durant des heures, espérant chasser cette option funeste.

**- **Naruto ? appelle une autre voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourne et voit Iruka-sensei, l'air inquiet. La pluie peut dissimuler les larmes, mais elle ne masque pas ses yeux rouges. L'enseignant au visage marqué prit soudainement conscience qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu Naruto dans cet état là.

**- **Sensei, murmure le blond. Est ce que … c'est ma faute ?

Iruka avance calmement et se met aux cotés de son élève. Il ne sait pas quoi penser, ni même quoi dire pour calmer son ancien élève. Soigneusement, il commence à réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire avant de se lancer.

**- **Naruto, dit-il de sa voix douce, les choses auraient pu être bien pires. L'Akatsuki aurait pu te capturer s'ils étaient restés unis. Grâce à toi, les choses ont pris une autre tournure. Je sais que tu as mal, je sais très bien que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir pu faire plus. Leurs ennemis étaient plus forts, alors retiens bien cette leçon. Il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur que soi. Kakashi était un très bon ami et je regrette également sa disparition. Mais sache une chose, tu n'es pas seul. Tenten et Lee sont dans le même état que toi, tu devrais aller les voir et parler avec eux. Cela te ferait du bien.

Le jeune Uzumaki regarda l'horizon et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème. J'ai promis de protéger ceux qui me sont chers et de ne jamais abandonner. Regardez la vérité en face, j'ai échoué. Sasuke est parti, Kakashi est mort et Sakura … je ne sais même pas ou elle est, ni dans quel état. J'ai échoué dans la réalisation de mon nindo. Peut être … que je ne suis pas fait pour être ninja ?

Le ninja au visage balafré écarquille les yeux. Naruto … abandonner ? Les deux termes étaient impossibles à associer d'habitude ! C'est sur, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

**- **Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, coupa sèchement Iruka. Tu as peut être échoué la semaine dernière, mais tu n'es pas le premier, ni le dernier, à connaître l'échec et la perte d'un être cher. Tu n'es pas responsable du départ de Sasuke, c'est plus à nous de nous blâmer de n'avoir jamais pu éteindre la haine brûlant en son cœur.

-Et pour Sakura ? répliqua t-il avec hargne. Je l'ai laissée en arrière une fois de trop !

-Sakura à toujours détesté être laissée en arrière. C'est le hasard qui a tracé son chemin, tu ne pouvais pas être à l'aider. Si tu étais retourné l'aider, qui aurait affronté Orochimaru ?

Iruka posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond déprimant et l'invita à rentrer chez lui se coucher pour se reposer de cette harassante journée. Naruto sourit timidement et retourna dans son appartement.

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'effondra sur son lit et son regard azur se porta sur une photo posée sur son chevet. La photo représentait l'équipe 7, il se souvint encore de son retour après trois ans d'entraînement avec l'ermite pervers. Il avait été heureux de se souvenir du passé, alors que maintenant, il préférait prendre la petite image et la dissimuler sous tout ce que contenait le premier tiroir du meuble de chevet.

Le blond s'assit en tailleur et se mit à méditer. Quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait dans une salle ressemblant à des égouts avec des tuyaux fuyants et de l'eau un peu partout. Après quelques instants passé dans ces égouts pathétiques, les méandres de son esprit impossible à reconstruire, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une immense grille confinait une non moins immense créature.

Ce monstre ressemblait à un immense renard dégageant une aura de puissance et une malveillance couplée à une envie de destruction qui ferait fléchir bon nombre de personnes. Le démon aux neuf queues touffues grognait, son pelage orangé se hérissait tandis que ses yeux fendus se portaient sur l'humain le gardant prisonnier.

**- **Que veux tu renardeau ? gronda t-il de sa voix féroce.

-Kyûbi, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois retrouver Sakura.

Le démon poussa un rire glacial.

-Même si elle est vivante, ajouta t-il en laissant le doute s'insinuer, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'elle à envie qu'on la retrouve ?

Naruto bégaya, il était persuadé de la fidélité de son amie au village.

-Ha ! cracha le démon. Tu me fais rire ! Ces liens si insupportables, elle serait idiote de ne pas les trancher maintenant qu'ils sont si fragiles ! En plus, qu'à t'elle fait pour toi ?

-Je, tenta niaisement le jinchûriki en ne sachant pas quoi répliquer pour contredire Kyûbi. c'est elle qui me …

-Est ce elle qui est là quand tu pleures ? Est ce elle qui te soutient et qui veut ton bonheur ? Qui est l'égoïste qui t'humiliait et t'insultait pendant ton enfance ?

Naruto se relève, dents serrées face au démon qu'il affronte du regard.

**-**Elle a changé ! Je le sais ! dit-il avec sa fougue légendaire.

-Je l'espère pour toi, sinon tu risques de revenir ici en chialant. Maintenant disparais !

Le jinchuuriki se relève, haletant et se retrouve dans sa chambre. Il avait pris sa décision et rien ne l'en empêchera. Le poing en l'air, il hurle sa devise.

-Je n'abandonnerais jamais ! Je prouverais ma valeur pour que tous me reconnaissent pour ce que je suis réellement !

C'est fier de lui et requinqué que le blond sort de son appartement. Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir et le soleil éclaire à nouveau Konoha, quelques flaques couvrent encore le sol, se dissipant bien vite.


	11. Plus près de Dieu

Bonsoir à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre que je retravaille sans pour autant transformer l'esprit de la fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Alors que je suis encore à l'infirmerie, je songe à mes actions de la veille. Même si je suis entrée dans l'Akatsuki, j'ai le sentiment d'être encore totalement inutile. Même aujourd'hui, je me sens pathétique, alors que je n'ai que trop dormi. Cela fait six jours que je m'ennuie avec des entraînements mineurs qui ne m'ont rien apporté de plus. Je dois me relever, demander à quelqu'un de m'entraîner à la dure pour progresser. Dans mon lit, je regarde la pluie déprimante qui coule sur la vitre teintée de gouttelettes froides. Je ferme lentement les yeux, abattue par ma faiblesse, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose délicatement sur moi, me donnant un frisson à cause de sa chaleur sur ma peau glaciale. Un doux murmure m'apaise tandis que j'ouvre les yeux.

**- **Konan-chan, murmurais-je avec soulagement, quand pourrais-je sourtir.

-Tu dois encore te reposer.

Elle me dit ça, avec une voix douce et gentille, comme si c'est une évidence que je n'avais pas intérêt à contester. Sa poigne pour l'instant légère peut se transformer en un étau très rapidement et je renonce à l'affronter. Elle est si douce et gentille. Elle est si prévenante et sa simple présence est adorable. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je lutterais vainement pour perdre cela.

J'ai à nouveau cette damnée sensation de chaleur dans mon cœur glacé. Que m'arrive t'il ?

Je change de sujet rapidement.

**- **Il faut que je sache, dis-je avec un ton suppliant. Qui sera mon partenaire et quand pourrais-je enfin me rendre utile ?

Avant que mon amie ne puisse dire un mot, la porte s'ouvre. Pain vient d'entrer et veut me voir, me fixant de ses yeux lilas. J'espère qu'il ne compte pas me forcer à rester au lit.

-Sakura, dit-il de sa voix grave, j'ai décidé que tu ferais équipe avec Deidara. Tu remplaceras son partenaire et il t'entraînera vu que tu as des difficultés à gérer les attaques à distance. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il est temps de retirer ce bandage.

D'un geste doux, Konan détache le bandage. Le tissu tombe lentement, libérant enfin ma paupière. Je papillonne pour m'habituer à la lumière de l'infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que le chef regarde le résultat. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que je peux enfin voir ! C'est incroyable, j'ai à nouveau mes deux yeux !

**- **Magnifique, chuchote t-il en ne se souciant nullement de mon sourire, il semble que la greffe à pris. Bientôt, ton dôjutsu s'éveillera parfaitement après un peu d'exercice.

Mon dôjutsu ? Il est sérieux ? Je dois absolument voir à quoi ressemble mon œil, ou est caché mon miroir ? Il est là, sur mon chevet.

Je regarde mon reflet et reste muette. D'un coté, je reconnais la teinte émeraude qui m'a toujours accompagnée, mais de l'autre, cet œil n'est même plus blanc !

La zone claire à pris une teinte lilas tandis que mon iris à pris une intense couleur violette, la même couleur que celle des trois cercles concentriques entourant ma pupille. Chaque cercle comporte deux virgules et j'aperçois des veines sur le haut de ma joue. Bien sur, la cicatrice que m'a laissée Kabuto est toujours présente.

La première chose que je vois, c'est les détails qu'aucun aigle ne pourrait voir. Je vois les lésions dans le verre, les défauts sur la peau de mes mains, les pores creuses et mes flux de chakra. Le monde m'apparaît différent, j'ai une nouvelle manière de le voir, il faudra que je m'y habitue.

**- **Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je balbutie, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ca ne ressemble à rien de connu.

**- **C'est une expérience totalement nouvelle. J'ai combiné les trois kekkai genkai les plus utiles. Tu pourras détenir la puissance du Byakugan, du Sharingan et du Rinnegan. Avec cette arme, tu ne seras plus jamais faible.

Je ne serais plus jamais faible. C'est un petit prix à payer pour la puissance et je me demande ou ils ont obtenu ces yeux. Après quelques instants ou je me replonge dans le dîner de la veille, je comprends soudainement et je retiens un haut le cœur. Ils ont profané les cadavres de mon sensei et de Neji. Ils doivent vraiment avoir besoin de moi s'ils m'offrent une arme pareille.

Alors que je réfléchis, songeant que j'utilise les atouts de mes anciens camarades pour trahir tout ce en quoi ils croyaient, Pein m'ordonne de le suivre pour un entraînement en compagnie d'Itachi.

Autant être franche, le Sharingan est un vraie trésor quand on s'en sert, mais une vraie plaie face à un meilleur utilisateur. Il vous révèle tous les gestes de l'ennemi à l'avance, même si je sais qu'on peut neutraliser ses effets en masquant la visibilité. En contrepartie, il demande un effort supplémentaire pour maîtriser mon chakra.

Je passe un bon moment avec mon professeur, il est rude et sévère, plaçant la barre très haut. Je suis heureuse d'avoir une formation de sa part, il a utilisé un grand nombre de jutsus que j'ai eu tout loisir de copier, ne me reste juste qu'à m'entraîner pour les utiliser. Jamais Kakashi ne s'était intéressé autant à moi tandis que Tsunade me ménageait, s'adaptant à mon niveau pour me permettre de progresser à mon rythme.

Avec Itachi, c'est différent. Il ne retient pas ses coups, utilise les trucs les plus retords et se déplaçant à une vitesse hallucinante. C'est un vrai maître dans le maniement des armes qu'il esquive et contre avec un talent ostentatoire.

C'est après plusieurs heures d'acharnement que je me repose enfin, fière de mes efforts. Je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la bibliothèque pour étudier quelques jutsus. Quand je suis assise, une chose me frappe, c'est le silence. Je n'entends pas les beuglements de Hidan, Kakuzu ne hurle pas au sujet du bruit qui l'empêche de compter son argent. Kisame ne regarde pas ce qu'il y a dans les réserves et Deidara ne fait rien exploser dans sa chambre.

C'est silencieux, trop à mon goût. Quelque chose se prépare. J'en ai rapidement la confirmation, lorsqu'une chose verte sort de terre juste devant moi, ça ressemble à un ballon de rugby fendu. Ces deux choses se séparent et reprennent leur couleur verte, ce n'étaient que les appendices de Zetsu. D'ailleurs, il me fixe de ses yeux jaunes et son visage figé. Ses cheveux ressemblent plus à du gazon qu'à autre chose. Est ce que des fleurs pourraient y pousser ? La vision d'un Zetsu avec un bouquet de pissenlits sur le crane me vient à l'esprit, mais j'évite soigneusement de rire.

- Sakura-san. Vous êtes convoquée dans la grande salle de réunion. _Maintenant._

Ce soudain changement de caractère me surprend, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être dérangé, aussi je ne me risque à aucun commentaire.

Les membres sont réunis dans une immense caverne dont on ne distingue pas les dimensions exactes. Kakuzu et Hidan se trouvent au milieu, à proximité d'un corps inerte. C'est celui d'une femme de Taki, aux cheveux vert eau. C'est la jinchuuriki de Shichibi, le blaireau à sept queues.

- Bien, vous êtes tous présents, constate Pain. Nous allons commencer l'extraction.

Pain se tient devant le corps et enchaîne les signes avant de frapper violemment le sol qui se met à trembler. Une immense chose en surgit violemment, c'est une statue hideuse à neuf yeux. Son énorme corps de roche se dresse fièrement dans la salle. Ses mains enchaînées semblent attendre quelque chose. Ce qui est étrange avec cette abomination, c'est qu'elle ne ressemble pas à une statue qu'un artiste fou aurait sculptée, mais à une créature pétrifiée. Si c'est effectivement le cas, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'est cette aberration.

Le mors qui bâillonne la statue se détache et la bouche s'ouvre. Immédiatement, chaque membre saute sur un des doigts. Instinctivement, je comprends que notre position est liée aux bagues que nous portons. Je me retrouve sur le pouce gauche et attends les ordres.

- Souvenez vous, rappelle t-il en me regardant, concentrez votre chakra dans vos pieds et faites le glisser lentement et régulièrement vers la statue.

J'obéis et avec ma maîtrise du chakra, je suis surprise de voir avec quelle facilité celui-ci glisse hors de mon corps. Le doigt se met à luire d'une forte lumière verte tandis que le kanji Gyoku, la sphère, n'apparaisse distinctement sur la lumière. Je sens ma bague chauffer et irradie d'une froide lueur, cette sensation n'est pas désagréable.

- Il nous faudra quatre jours pour arriver à finir l'extraction. Commençons sans tarder.

Alors que toutes les lueurs sont actives et qu'une lueur bleue rayonnant de puissance apparaît dans la gueule du monstre, la voix rauque de Pain résonne dans la pièce.

**- **Fuuin no Jutsu, Genryuu Kyuufuujin !

La lueur bleue qui était présente sort de la bouche pour se matérialiser en neuf dragons d'énergie se jetant sur le corps inanimé. Je reste imperturbable, mais la puissance explosive de l'attaque me fait frémir. Cette chose est en train de drainer le démon et l'énergie vitale de son porteur. Je comprends l'état du Kazekage lorsque nous l'avions retrouvé maintenant.

C'est long, éprouvant et ennuyant. Je ne dois pas relâcher le contrôle de mon chakra et ne peut pas me reposer pendant trois jours. Enfin, la délivrance ne saurait être loin.

Après quatre longues et fatigantes journées, je peux enfin descendre du doigt et souffler. Zetsu s'est emparé du cadavre et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il se passe une fois les deux mâchoires végétales refermées sur le corps.

- L'extraction est un succès, déclare le chef avec satisfaction. Allez vous reposer, vous recevrez vos prochains ordres d'ici quelques heures.

Enfin quelques heures de répit. Je vais aller en profiter pour récupérer. J'étouffe un bâillement, mais je vois que certains n'ont pas l'air très frais. C'est vrai que mal rasés, ils sont moins charismatiques. C'est Deidara le plus atteint, les invisibles poils clairs de sa barbe forment désormais un tapis sur son visage, le maquillage autour de son œil apparent à partiellement coulé et un superbe cerne est apparu. Je préfère ne pas me regarder.


	12. Le baptême du feu

Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre retravaillé.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Une femme confiante en elle, voilà ce que j'aimerais voir.

Alors que je me regarde dans la glace, enfin prête à servir l'organisation qui m'a accueillie sans me juger, j'essaye désespérément de pouvoir être à la hauteur de ma nouvelle allégeance. Même si je sais que ma nouvelle pupille m'aidera, le souvenir de la faiblesse qui m'a dévorée lorsque Kabuto piétinait ma confiance continue de me hanter. Mon visage est cependant pétillant d'une vie retrouvée et mes cheveux roses sont toujours là, pour ma plus grande fierté car lorsque les gens me voient, ils adoucissaient l'image brutale donnée par mes gants de cuir et mes kunais. C'est la partie droite de mon visage qui me gène, la cicatrice et ma terrifiante pupille brisent l'idée de perfection de l'harmonie de mes traits. Je me dois de la camoufler, exactement comme le fait mon partenaire.

J'opte pour un style simple et rapide à mettre en oeuvre. Je laisse une lourde mèche retomber devant mon œil qui n'est pas dérangé par cet obstacle, rien n'empêche le Byakugan de voir le chakra à travers mes cheveux. Le reste de mes cheveux à bien poussé, presque trop. Ca doit faire trois bons mois que je ne les ai pas coupés alors je prends le premier élastique venu, un bleu, avant de tous les attacher ensemble. Je laisse pendre ma queue de cheval sur mon épaule droite, partiellement dénudée.

J'enfile la cape noire décorée des motifs qui font la renommée de l'Akatsuki. J'ai légèrement changé mon style vestimentaire puisque je ne revêts plus que le strict minimum. Je porte désormais un bustier et un short noir. Mes fidèles chaussures et mes gants complètent ma panoplie. C'est tout ce que je porte, je déteste les chemises à résilles, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus pénible lorsqu'il faut désinfecter une blessure. Tous ces trous qui ne masquent rien, ça s'accroche dans toutes les plaies et ça laisse plein de petits fils qui sont autant de foyers d'infection potentiels.

Je sors de ma chambre attendant avec enthousiasme les ordres de mon supérieur, puisqu'il nous a tous convoqués. J'espère pouvoir enfin prouver ma valeur, montrer que je suis un maillon utile du groupe. La pièce est quasiment vide, seuls Itachi, Konan et Pein sont présents. L'atmosphère est glaciale en raison de l'impassibilité affichée par ces trois là et je me sens mal à l'aise. Le chef est véritablement furieux, mais habitué, par le retard des autres et il faut attendre une vingtaine de minutes pour que tout le monde soit présent. Notre supérieur nous attribue nos missions et je pars pour la première fois hors de cette base.

Je sors en compagnie de Deidara. Notre mission sera de récupérer un rouleau de techniques interdites que détient un groupe de moines dans un temple situé dans le pays de la Terre. Cela fait plus de trois semaines que je n'avais pas été à l'air libre et je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Deidara me regarde avec l'air d'apprécier ma nouvelle coiffure. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il me fasse une remarque.

- Tu es très jolie avec cette nouvelle coiffure, hm. Elle est très artistique.

- Merci, Deidara-sempai.

Il sourit devant l'appellation et je suis sur qu'il doit réfléchir à tout ce qui découle de cette appellation. Je n'ai pas réfléchi quand j'ai utilisé ce terme, ça m'est venu instinctivement. Quelque chose me dit que j'aurais peut être du, puisque en tant que dernier arrivé dans l'Akatsuki, il a souvent du endurer la suprématie des autres et je crains qu'il ne profite désormais de sa place.

- Cette mèche te va à ravir, elle se rapproche de la véritable beauté, hm.

Pas besoin de chercher bien loin quand il parle de la beauté parfaite, il est très narcissique quand il veut. J'esquisse un sourire et répond en choisissant bien mes mots.

- Il y a toujours un défaut à cacher, dis-je avec plus d'amertume que voulu, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Deidara perd son sourire et reprend un visage neutre. Je n'ai jamais su d'où provenait cette loupe remplaçant son œil et je doute qu'il ne le mentionne jamais. Enfin passons, tout le monde à ses secrets.

Il sort un paquet d'argile des poches qu'il transporte toujours avec lui et le malaxe avec ses mains. Les langues lèchent avec avidité la pâte blanche avant de former un grand oiseau d'argile qu'il utilise comme monture. Il me tend sa main et m'invite à monter, chose que je fais avec appréhension.

L'oiseau de terre glaise s'élance depuis la base et file au dessus d'Amegakure. Le paysage défile en dessous et après quelques minutes de vol, mes craintes s'effacent et j'éprouve une sensation grisante et indescriptible de supériorité. Je vole à toute vitesse, surplombant les prairies, les rivières. C'est magnifique, j'imagine clairement la sensation à laquelle l'ange messager goûte, lorsqu'elle s'élance avec grâce.

Le paysage change relativement vite. Les plaines deviennent plus vallonnées, le nombre d'accidents de terrain et de rochers augmente. Deidara fronce les sourcils et je devine que nous avons pénétré dans Tsuchi no kuni.

L'oiseau commence à amorcer sa descente alors que nous arrivons en vue du monastère isolé sur une colline, une rivière serpentant entre les rochers. Le magnifique monument est en partie inaccessible, puisqu'une des faces surplombe une falaise à pic.

C'est l'endroit le moins surveillé et c'est une erreur, puisque aucune falaise ne peut arrêter des ninjas aussi déterminés que nous.

Le ciel est sombre, les nuages masquent la lune, nous rendant invisibles. L'oiseau se pose avant de disparaître, absorbé par son créateur. Nous nous déplaçons avec silence, sans faire le moindre bruit et masquant notre chakra.

L'endroit est vraiment immense, de splendides estampes recouvrent les murs taillés et le sol de dalles font de ce lieu un endroit magnifique. Le mobilier extrêmement riche est composé de tables et d'objets de culte raffinés. Hélas, je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur la décoration et le mobilier, nous recherchons la bibliothèque.

L'une des lourdes portes est gardée par des sceaux. Visiblement, c'est derrière que se trouve notre objectif. Le choix est simple mais pose un cruel dilemme. Si nous faisons appel à l'art de Deidara, tout les moines seront réveillés mais si nous désactivons ces sceaux, nous courrons le risque d'y passer un temps fou.

- Je suggère de faire sauter la porte, propose Deidara avec un sourire. Une fois fait, on prend le rouleau et on file sur mon oiseau. C'est simple, hn.

- Encore faut il qu'on le trouve ce rouleau, grommelais-je avant de laisser tomber. On détruit la porte, on fouille tout et si quelqu'un vient, on s'en charge.

Le blond approuve et prépare ses figures d'argile. Une fois que toutes les araignées sont fixées sur la porte, il me fait signe de reculer. Depuis ma cachette derrière un superbe meuble, je le vois faire des signes.

**- **Katsu !

Juste après qu'il ait incanté, les deux battants de bois éclatent en fragments roussis, propulsés par la force du souffle. La fumée se dissipe et là, nous voyons que la salle est bien plus grande que prévu. Il y a au bas mot des dizaines de rayonnages, tous chargés de rouleaux. Nous ne devons pas perdre pas de temps ici, l'explosion n'a pas du passer inaperçue.

Les premières minutes, personne ne vient. Le silence stressant nous pousse à fouiller tout de fond en comble. J'ai alors l'idée de créer un genjutsu pour faire croire que la porte est toujours intacte, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. L'illusion doit bien nous offrir quelques minutes de répit, le temps de fouiller quelques étagères supplémentaires. J'embarque d'ailleurs quelques rouleaux de kinjutsus au hasard pour mon usage personnel.

Les pas de course résonnent à nouveau dans le couloir et je vois un groupe de cinq moines dissiper mon illusion pour finir par nous découvrir.

**- **Là bas ! hurle un bonze en bure orange. Deux membres d'Akatsuki !

Je fais signe à mon sempai que je me charge d'eux pendant qu'il continue de chercher. Les cinq moines ont le crane rasé et ils se tiennent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, commencent à m'encercler.

J'enchaîne les signes pour lancer une de mes techniques, une technique qu'Itachi m'a enseignée et qui m'a coûtée plusieurs brûlures douloureuses avant de pouvoir la maîtriser.

**- **Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu !

La boule de feu sort de ma bouche pour carboniser deux des moines, laissant des petits tas de cendres sur le parquet craquelé. Il n'en reste plus que trois qui m'encerclent, se préparant au combat à main nue. Ils m'attaquent en même temps et j'esquive leurs gestes avec une facilité que je trouve déconcertante. Grâce au sharingan, je vois à l'avance d'où proviennent les coups et grâce au Byakugan, j'identifie parfaitement les méridiens des combattants.

En même temps que j'évite leurs frappes, je vise leurs organes internes, injectant mon chakra dans leurs corps pour blesser leurs organes internes. Pour autant, chaque coup me donne l'impression d'être plus puissante. C'est l'un des pouvoirs du Rinnegan, Pein me l'a confié. Quel extase de sentir la vie venir vers soi, d'absorber l'autre pour transcender son état de simple mortel.

La pupille du Rikudô Sennin permet d'utiliser l'énergie naturelle pour se renforcer. Il est possible d'aspirer le chakra de ses cibles pour le réutiliser. Cependant, il est impératif de l'utiliser rapidement, car ce chakra volé ne peut pas être stocké, il faut le réutiliser en un jutsu sans attendre, sinon il se dissipe.

Les trois moines restants sont éliminés rapidement, consumés de l'intérieur par mon chakra. Devant ces morts, je me sens troublée. J'avais déjà tué des shinobis ennemis, voire même des bandits, mais cette fois c'est différent. Je viens de tuer en me servant de mes connaîssances médicales, j'ai trahi un autre de mes serments. Mais au plus profond de moi même, une voix me félicite. Un mélange d'euphorie et de satisfaction m'envahit. Je m'en suis occupée seule, sans aide autre que mes dons et la réflexion.

Le moment de paix est de courte durée, puisque j'entends d'autres pas se profiler à l'horizon. Un autre groupe de moines vient de donner l'alerte et les ennemis risquent d'arriver en masse. Je conseille à mon partenaire de se dépêcher.

Un kunai me frôle et j'en esquive un autre. Les trois moines dans leur couloir étroit ne sont pas une difficulté majeure, mais plus on reste longtemps, plus nous courrons le risque d'être débordés, voire de devoir affronter des renforts. Je sais ce que les ninjas de ce pays font aux déserteurs, puisque Deidara me l'a raconté, alors je ne tiens pas à subir ce sort peu enviable.

- Deidara-sempai, il commence à il y avoir beaucoup de monde ici !

-J'en ai fouillé la moitié, retiens les encore un peu, hn.

L'un des moines, plus vigoureux et plus offensif que les autres, se lance sur moi. J'utilise les 64 coups du Hakke pour en venir à bout, mais un autre utilise une technique de genjutsu. Heureusement que mon œil me rend insensible aux illusions, je perçois ma propre réalité au delà de tous les mirages.

Je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas de moines qui utilisent de ninjutsu. Ils auraient beaucoup plus de chances de me battre.

Une sorte de tornade sort des mains d'un de ces religieux, pulvérisant un des rayonnages situé derrière moi. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, alors qu'il fait un autre geste. La nouvelle rafale de vent se dirige vers moi et je teste une technique volée pour me protéger.

Le tourbillon divin que j'ai souvent vu lors de l'examen chuunin m'isole du reste de la salle et je peux esquiver l'attaque fuuton. Je lance quelques notes explosives pour riposter et déconcentrer mon ennemi. L'écran de fumée créé pour masquer mon emplacement aveugle mes opposants, alors que pour ma part, je distingue distinctement ce qu'il y a de l'autre coté de ce brouillard.

**- **Deidara-sempai, ça commence à sentir le roussi !

Il grommelle et j'ai encore le temps d'éliminer deux moines avant que le blond ne hurle triomphalement.

**- **Je l'ai ! hurle t-il avec satisfaction. Comme par hasard, c'est dans les derniers qu'on fouille, hn.

Je me hâte de le rejoindre et grimpe sur sa monture blanche, avant qu'il ne fasse exploser l'un des murs. L'immense oiseau s'élance à travers le mur réduits en gravats et survole le monastère, semblable à une fourmilière agitée dont s'échappe un panache de fumée. Quelques bombes larguées en plein vol propagent l'incendie que j'ai allumé, distrayant nos poursuivants.

En vol, Deidara perd de l'altitude, alors que nous sommes seulement à mi chemin, la frontière venant juste d'être franchie.

**- **Que se passe t'il ? demandais-je avec inquiétude, craignant un atterrissage brutal.

-C'est fatiguant de manipuler cet oiseau, il me faut quelques heures de repos.

Dès que nous posons pied à terre, notre monture s'évapore en un nuage de fumée. L'art est éphémère, comme il le dit toujours.


	13. Tirer un trait sur le passé

Bonjour à tous. Nouvelle remise à jour.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Deidara a accepté de ne pas perdre de temps pour effectuer le voyage retour. Au lieu de nous reposer quelques heures sitôt la frontière traversée, nous rentrons à la base à pied. Même si mon coéquipier reconstitue ses réserves de chakra en marchant à son rythme, nous progressons à bonne vitesse vers Amegakure.

Le paysage est tellement banal, rien que du vert fade à perte de vue. La route est longue, passant droit devant entre les végétaux qui s'éclaircissent à mesure que nous avançons vers Ame. Les arbres qui bordent la voie cernent le chemin que nous suivons, créant une étouffante impression d'enfermement. Seuls de rares animaux curieux guettent nos présences.

Contrairement à mon sempai, je garde mon chapeau de paille sur mon visage. Je tiens à garder ma présence dans l'Akatsuki secrète le plus longtemps possible. J'espère juste que le voyage se fera calmement, je n'ai pas vraiment la motivation pour affronter d'autres ennemis.

Cependant, je ressens une présence solitaire devant nous. Par réflexe, j'entraîne mon coéquipier blond derrière un arbre, le faisant grogner. L'inconnu enveloppé d'un manteau gris se retourne lentement, nous fixant glacialement. J'étouffe un soupir de surprise, mon cœur se serre tandis que la colère me gagne. C'est lui.

Ses traits fins sont les mêmes que ceux que j'ai vu depuis l'intérieur faiblement éclairé de ma cellule. Ses cheveux de jais coiffés en pétard, relevés en arrière ont la même couleur que ses yeux. Je me noyais dedans il y a longtemps, mais aujourd'hui je ne ressens que colère et envie de vengeance. Je veux sentir ses os se briser sous mes poings, teindre ce visage de marbre de marques carmin, le tuer pour que jamais plus ses ténèbres ne consument mon cœur.

- Allez vous en, dit-il avec un froid mépris. Qui que vous soyez.

Il nous à détectés, sa voix froide et traînante est encore plus hautaine depuis qu'il a tué Orochimaru. Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours et n'en ai pas été surprise. Les Uchiha ne s'intéressent qu'à la gloire et au pouvoir, le fait qu'il trahisse de nouveau le prouve une fois de plus. Sa vengeance passera décidément avant tout.

Je sors de ma cachette, il ignore encore à qui il a affaire sans son sharingan.

**- **Ce manteau, ajoute t-il sans se soucier de qui nous sommes. Vous êtes …

- Bonjour Sas'ke, dis-je d'une voix est froide et impersonnelle.

Je veux le faire souffrir. Je veux qu'il paye pour sa trahison et qu'il regrette de m'avoir trop souvent négligée.

- Cela fait quelques semaines que je tiens à te le faire payer, dis-je d'une voix emplie de déception.

- Montrez vous, ordonne t-il avec son arrogance traînante. Je veux savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

- Tu te rappelles la pauvre chose pitoyable à laquelle tu as adressé un regard plein de mépris lorsqu'elle était dans une des cellules de Kabuto ? dis-je en voyant se regard légèrement interrogateur. Moi, je me souviens de tout. La douleur, l'humiliation et surtout, le fait que tu étais mon seul espoir. Tu as changé, tu es devenu si sombre. C'en est tragique, surtout que je ne t'ai pas toujours haï.

Je sens qu'il hésite, il réfléchit et essaye de remettre ses souvenirs en ordre. Pendant qu'il cherche, un énorme oiseau surgit du ciel, piquant vers lui. La statue est accompagnée d'un second volatile sur lequel Deidara achève un mudra.

La déflagration enveloppe le déserteur et le blond exulte.

**- **J'ai réussi ! J'ai vaincu Sasuke !

Alors que la fumée se dissipe, je suis presque soulagée que le brun se soit protégé avec son invocation.

- C'est à moi de m'en occuper Deidara ! criais-je de ma voix rauque. Il m'a fait souffrir bien trop de fois !

Cette fois ci, Sasuke tremble, il sait que ma voix lui est familière. Deidara accède à ma demande, de bien mauvaise grâce.

- Très bien, concède t-il en voulant voir le combat, je te le laisse**.**

Le regard de sang que Sasuke me lance me fait sourire. Il aimerait savoir, je le lis dans ses yeux.

**- **Tu voudrais savoir qui je suis ? Fort bien.

Je prends mon chapeau et commence à l'ôter lentement. Je laisse ma queue de cheval pendre dans mon dos et jette le couvre-chef de paille aux pieds de mon collègue blond. Mes cheveux roses et mon œil d'émeraude ne laissent désormais planer aucun doute.

Il ne cache même pas sa surprise, il n'aurait pas imaginé ce scénario, même dans ses cauchemars. Je vais lui montrer que la petite groupie est devenue redoutable.

**- **Ou est Uchiha Itachi ? dit-il en ayant l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire de moi.

Comment ose t'il ? Il se moque de moi et ose m'ignorer ? Je vais lui faire payer !

**- **Si tu veux que je te réponde, affronte moi !

Son regard reprend son aspect impassible alors qu'il se jette sur moi à toute vitesse. J'esquive en me courbant, passant sous le tranchant de sa lame. Deidara est monté sur son dragon et surveille la scène. Il a compris que c'est mon combat.

Je commence par lancer quelques kunais, juste pour avoir une idée de ses réflexes, je sais bien qu'il n'est pas nul au point de se faire toucher. Après quelques essais, je me rends compte qu'il a bien progressé depuis trois ans. Il est définitivement rapide et agile. Je le vois avec son air ennuyé, tenter d'interrompre ce combat qu'il pense pouvoir finir rapidement.

Je sors le wakizashi attaché à mon short et me lance sur lui. J'aime bien cette arme, elle est courte, maniable et légère. C'est un objet particulièrement recommandé pour tuer discrètement et j'aime la symbolique liée à cette dague, c'est ce qu'utilisent les samouraïs pour le seppuku.

C'est peut être idiot, mais ça me permettra de voir ce qu'il vaut au corps à corps. Sans surprise, je le vois sortir Kusanagi de son fourreau. Il en prend grand soin, je vois qu'il l'a nettoyée récemment. Il voue plus d'amour aux armes qu'aux hommes. En même temps, je peux le comprendre. Dans ce monde de trahisons, les armes ne vous trahissent pas.

Je commence l'affrontement par quelques passes. Nous nous jaugeons du regard, chacun essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre. On dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Je ne vois que la souffrance masquée pas des abysses de haine. Je crois bien qu'il doit voir en moi des sentiments qui ne sont pas si différents. Mon œil vert est terni par la douleur, le ressentiment et la haine, aussi bien contre les autres que contre moi même.

J'esquive avec quelques difficultés ses attaques. Même avec mon sharingan, il faut des réflexes époustouflants pour contrer ses frappes vives et précises. Il semble surpris, je me suis bien améliorée, surtout depuis que j'ai adhéré à Akatsuki.

Je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire par sa quête de puissance. C'est la force qui nous donne le pouvoir de réaliser nos objectifs, une force aussi bien physique que morale. Et la haine est cette force.

La haine, une source d'énergie inépuisable, une soif impossible à assouvir. C'est un sentiment qui gèle le cœur, une passion qui efface tout le reste. Contrairement aux sentiments réfléchis, la haine est une passion instinctive, irrationnelle, qui à elle seule donne une raison de vivre. Elle nous lie à l'objet haï, cette violence nous brûle à petit feu, consumant nos autres sentiments pour finir par noyer tout le reste sous une passion dévorante. Une passion qui me tue et finira par me détruire, je le sais. Je suis parfaitement consciente que lorsque j'aurais détruit tout ce que je hais, et Kami-sama sait qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je hais, je n'aurais plus rien.

Mais haïr, ça évite de penser à ce qui me fait souffrir et j'en ai assez d'être une pleurnicharde.

Notre combat à l'arme blanche cesse, nous nous sommes éloignés, conscients que cette lutte ne mène nulle part. Il est surpris que j'ai pu être son égal. Jamais il n'a été si expressif, à croire qu'il est troublé, que j'ai endommagé les fondations sur lesquelles reposent l'image qu'il a des autres.

Ses yeux de sang me fixent et je le regarde, plongeant volontairement mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit et lance un genjutsu, espérant m'affaiblir pour me porter le coup fatal. Heureusement, ma pupille me rend insensible à tout type d'illusion grâce à la combinaison de trois dojutsus résistants aux illusions. Je la dissipe d'un geste méprisant et sourit.

- C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, Uchiha ? dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir ? répond t-il avec neutralité.

- Mourir ? Mon pauvre Sasuke, je suis devenue bien plus forte que toi !

Il semble agacé, au point de vouloir vraiment me tuer. Mais je ne veux pas mourir. Outre la peur, je ne veux pas le laisser me vaincre !

Le brun enchaîne des signes que je ne connais que trop bien. Une boule d'énergie bleue se forme autour de sa main, l'air crépite comme si un millier d'oiseaux pépiaient en même temps.

- Chidori !

L'éclair me transperce de plein fouet, alors qu'il émet un sourire. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'il ne voit qu'une bûche devant lui. Je l'observe calmement, perchée sur une branche le surplombant et j'achève mes signes.

- Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu !

Ma boule de feu part en sa direction, mais il esquive de justesse l'attaque. D'un saut, il retombe sur ses jambes quelques mètres plus loin.

- Comment as-tu pu maîtriser cette technique ? demande t-il avec une curiosité réelle.

Je souris devant ce type qui a toujours affirmé être meilleur que les autres, il ignore quels sont les pouvoirs du Rinnegan. Ma pupille me permet non seulement de faire appel à l'énergie naturelle pour la transformer en chakra, mais aussi de maîtriser diverses affinités. Ensuite, copier les attaques avec le sharingan est un jeu d'enfant.

Il riposte avec la même technique, que j'esquive d'un fil. Je vais lui montrer le cauchemar des attaques katon !

Quelques signes après, je hurle le nom de la technique favorite de Kisame.

**- **Suiton, Bakusui Shouha !

Ma poitrine se gonfle au delà de tout ce qui est humainement possible et je relâche une cascade d'eau. Le raz de marée se dirige vers l'Uchiha tandis que je prends place sur la crête de la vague. Je dévale la pente à toute vitesse pour le percuter de plein fouet avec mon chakra concentré dans mes poings.

Il s'attendait sûrement à une attaque frontale puisqu'il dégaine sa lame mais au dernier moment, je saute et redescend, poing en avant. Il bloque l'attaque avec le plat de son katana mais la violence de l'impact le propulse au fond de l'eau. Je dois en profiter tant qu'il n'est pas dans son élément.

**- **Suiton, Goshoku-zame !

Aussitôt, cinq requins surgissent de ma main et se dirigent vers lui. Si seulement l'eau était plus profonde, l'attaque aurait été bien plus efficace. Mais bon, il a déjà des difficultés à agiter son arme et les assauts de mes charmants squales le mettent à mal.

Il me regarde et je lis alors la haine pure dans ses yeux. Il fait appel au sceau maudit, cette ignominie surgie d'un cerveau dément. Sa marque s'active et se répand, le transformant en une créature aussi monstrueuse que son cœur. Son visage plus que froid, ses cheveux en bataille et ses immondes ailes de chair me donnent envie de vomir.

Sasuke remonte, volant hors de l'eau. Il reste sur place, hors de portée des cinq requins que je dissipe, ainsi que le reste de l'eau. Le monstre ailé charge un nouveau Chidori dans sa main. Le long faisceau file en ma direction, mais cette attaque se révèle une fois de plus inutile.

Même en l'air, je compte bien le toucher. Je prends mon élan, cours et saute sur mon ancien partenaire. Grâce au poing souple, je parviens à frapper quelques tenketsus, bloquant une partie de ses sorties de chakra.

**- **Nagashi Chidori.

J'ignorais totalement cette amélioration ! Des éclairs bleus l'entourent, telle une aura glaciale. L'attaque me repousse à quelques mètres et j'émet un cri de douleur. Il exulte de me voir humiliée, ça se lit dans son âme.

Je repousse lentement ma mèche et dévoile mon œil. Je vais l'humilier en utilisant la technique de son clan. Une sorte de triskel rouge s'incruste dans ma pupille, alors que trois virgules sont présentes sur chacun des cercles concentriques cernant mon iris.

**- **Mangekyô Sharingan !


	14. Un coeur jamais vide

Chapitre pas tellement réécrit, avec la suite du duel le plus terrible pour nos deux protagonistes

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Lorsque j'active le Sharingan, le masque d'impassibilité du survivant du massacre se brisa en l'espace d'un instant. Il se demandait surement comment pouvais-je posséder l'héritage de son clan, la marque des Uchiha ayant vécu les pires horreurs de leur vie. Surement parce que j'ai pu entre apercevoir l'horreur absolue l'espace de quelques infimes instants. Une chose me fait sourire, je viens de briser toutes ses certitudes. Il tremble, immobile mais je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la colère ou du dépit.

**- **Sale petite voleuse, grince t-il entre ses dents. Comment oses tu posséder ce qui appartient à mon clan ?

Je souris à cette idée. Son clan ? Les Uchiha ne sont plus que l'ombre de ce qu'ils étaient jadis, ils ne sont qu'un souvenir dont les deux ... les trois derniers finiront bientôt par mourir. Comment sais-je qu'il existe un autre Uchiha et qu'il va mourir ? Je n'en sais rien, mais ma voix intérieure me le dit avec cynisme. Cependant, je chasse vite cette pensée pour me concentrer sur notre duel.

**- **Ton clan ? Mon pauvre Sasuke. Ton clan n'existe plus, il n'est même plus reconnu. Les derniers Uchiha sont des traîtres et personne ne respecte les traîtres.

Il enrage et serre les poings au point que ses jointures blanchissent. Ses dents crissent sous l'effet de mes paroles blessantes. Alors, ça fait mal, n'est ce pas ? La vérité est douloureuse à accepter. Il passe à l'action et court avec son épée légendaire chargée d'électricité.

Au dernier moment, juste avant que son arme légendaire ne me touche, j'effectue un saut sur le coté suivi d'une roue pour éviter le retour de la divine lame. J'évite également le kunai qu'il me lance par derrière. Je l'ai entendu venir, chaque sifflement parvient à mon audition. Je lui lance la phrase qui m'a blessée pendant des années, pour lui montrer que la roue à tournée.

- Tu n'es qu'un déchet, dis-je avec mépris, tu es inutile.

- Si tu es si forte Sakura, dit-il en insistant sur mon prénom, pourquoi étais tu allongée comme une loque humaine chez Kabuto ?

Je tremble, alors que mon visage se décompose en prenant une teinte cendrée. Il était bien au courant. Même si je le savais, une infime part de moi même s'aveuglait et priait pour qu'il ne m'ait pas vue ce jour là. Je serre les dents et tente de garder mon masque d'impassibilité. Peine perdue, mes traits se déforment sous la haine qui m'étreint.

- Je me suis bien entraînée depuis, crachais-je avec mépris. Mais il y a une chose que je veux savoir …

Je note qu'il arrête de se battre, sans tenter de me prendre par surprise. Il est intrigué par ce que j'ai à lui dire, il attend.

**- **Pourquoi ? demandais-je avec une voix tremblante et révélatrice de ma faiblesse. Pourquoi est-ce ne m'as tu pas aidée ? Pourquoi n'as tu rien fait alors que j'étais torturée jusqu'à en perdre la raison ? Qu'est ce que je suis exactement pour toi ?

Il sourit, prenant un air arrogant et supérieur que je ne lui connais que trop bien. C'est cet air qui revient dans les flashs me rappelant les séances de torture. Cet air froid qu'il arborait lors de son départ.

**- **Je n'aide pas les faibles. Soit ils s'effacent devant leurs maîtres, soient ils meurent. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ils ne méritent pas d'être considérés comme de vrais shinobis. Il existe deux types de personnes dans ce monde : celles qui ont le pouvoir et celles qui ne l'ont pas. Moi je fais partie de la première catégorie, celle des vainqueurs. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question, saches que tu es un obstacle. Disons juste que je vais couper mes derniers liens qui m'enchaînent à ce village pathétique.

Il est perdu, ça se voit dans son regard cramoisi, il est prêt à tout perdre pour obtenir sa vengeance. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je suis comme lui. Je suis un monstre qui compte bien se libérer de ses liens. Je croise son regard de sang un bref instant et un rictus cruel se dessine sur mon visage.

- Tsukuyomi !

Le décor forestier change immédiatement. J'emmène mon ennemi dans une illusion ou je suis le seul maître à bord. Quel jouissance d'avoir tout pouvoir, que seule votre imagination vous limite. Le sol sous nos pieds est constitué d'une prairie d'herbe entièrement de couleur sang. Une légère brise de vent agite ce gazon sous un ciel noir d'encre, sans étoiles. Le désespoir total est la seule chose visible en ce ciel d'une noirceur abyssale qui n'offre aucun refuge spirituel.

Surplombant toute la scène, une énorme lune rouge est accrochée sur la voûte céleste. Tel un œil menaçant, rien ne semble échapper à ce corps céleste. Je jurerais même distinguer trois virgules se reflétant sur l'astre céleste.

Sasuke se retrouve enchaîné, les membres tiraillés, exactement comme je l'ai été. Il est plutôt bien foutu, je m'attarde à regarder son corps mis à nu sous toutes les coutures. Dire qu'il y a quelques années j'aurais perdu la tête si je l'avais vu aussi attirant.

- Tu comptes réaliser ton fantasme de groupie pré-pubère ? ajoute t-il avec mépris.

Même dans cette situation, il arbore toujours son air insolent. Qu'est ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais le violer maintenant qu'il est offert à mon bon vouloir ? Je dédaigne son membre avec un reniflement méprisant.

**- **Non, tu es piégé ici pour 72 heures. Je vais te faire souffrir, tu vas connaître exactement tous les sévices que m'a fait subir ton copain à quatre yeux. Tu verras si tu ne peux hurler après avoir vécu chacun de mes sévices.

Je me suis comportée comme une garce, un monstre sadique. Je l'ai torturé, humilié de toute ma haine et de toute ma colère. Je l'ai dépecé, écorchant la moindre parcelle de peau à vif. Il a hurlé comme un porc à l'abattoir, mais n'a pas supplié une seule fois. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il le fera, il à trop de fierté. Ce n'était pas mon cas, je me rappelle lorsque Kabuto m'a arrachée les ongles ou je hurlais, implorant sa pitié. Sasuke va comprendre ce que j'ai vécu, je veux briser son arrogance et je veux qu'il hurle.

Voyons si sa fierté résiste au fouet et à l'arrachage de ses ongles. Il bouge beaucoup à essayer de s'échapper, mais rien qu'il ne possède ne peut briser mon Tsukuyomi. Mes yeux reflétaient le sadisme, me donnant un air de pure psychopathe complètement tarée. J'ai pris un plaisir fou à le torturer, lui montrant exactement ce que j'ai pu vivre.

Il ne me supplie pourtant pas. Comment est ce possible ? Comment fait il pour tenir malgré ses hurlements ? Est-ce parce que je le dégoute tant qu'il ne veut même pas me voir comme son égale ? Tant d'arrogance, je veux qu'il souffre ! Je veux le voir brisé, ramper à mes genoux pour qu'il paye enfin tout le mal qu'il m'a fait.

Je regarde son entrejambe, une région si sensible chez un mâle. Un sourire lubrique lui fait comprendre ce que ça signifie d'être souillé. Je ne peux pas le violer, mais je peux toujours le priver de son attribut de puissance. Je joue avec sa verge tendue, la repoussant négligemment avec mon pied, l'humiliant dans sa position d'homme. Après avoir dénigré son attribut symbole de virilité, je commence à écraser l'un de ses testicules sous mon petit talon. Je veux le sentir hurler tandis que quelques shurikens lancés en plein dans ses bourses finissent par en faire un eunuque.

**- **Sakura ! hurle t-il, les traits déchirés par la douleur. Arrête ! Je ... je t'en supplie ! Pitié !

Enfin, pour la première fois de ma vie, le grand Sasuke Uchiha supplie à mes pieds, implorant ma clémence et mon pardon. Ivre d'une extase mauvaise, je profite de chaque cri, mais ça ne suffit pas, il n'effacera pas tout ce qu'il m'a fait. La seule chose qui pourra m'exorciser de son influence, c'est son sang versé comme en un rituel de purification. Le démon en moi jubile, Inner Sakura exulte, avide de sang.

Les 72 heures de l'illusion passent trop vite à mon goût. Qu'il se rassure, je peux l'y renvoyer dès qu'il croisera mon regard. Alors que cette pensée me vient à l'esprit, une légère larme de sang coule sur ma joue, le Sharingan perd peu à peu de sa force suite à trop de mariages incestueux. Merde ! murmurais-je en grinçant des dents. Il me faut ses yeux en plus, histoire de compenser des générations de consanguinité qui affaiblissent ma pupille.

Il se relève, tremblant de souffrance. Quel plus beau pouvoir y à t'il que de faire souffrir de la même manière qu'on ait souffert ? Rendre exactement coup pour coup ce qu'on à vécu. Sasuke reprend ses esprits et me lance un kunai explosif. Je fais rebondir l'arme blanche avec le bouclier divin. Encore une technique bien pratique, un jutsu que j'ai volé à un mort.

**- **Alors tu as vendu ton âme, constate t-il platement, tu as rejoint les plus infâmes traîtres qu'il puisse y avoir.

-Je me passerais de tes sermons ! Surtout quand ils viennent d'un traître qui a, lui, vendu son corps au diable.

-Ce sera notre dernière rencontre … Sakura.

Il croit me faire fléchir en utilisant mon prénom ? La seule chose qu'il me vient à l'esprit c'est le « _t'es lourde_ » qui suivait toujours. Je prépare le Chidori, copié lors de son premier assaut et frappe, le ratant d'un mètre. Le brun hausse un sourcil et lance la même attaque à son tour.

J'éclate de rire, le déstabilisant. J'ai trouvé la technique qui me permettra de finir ce duel. Il fonce vers moi, sans que je ne réagisse. Je reste à attendre qu'il soit à ma portée et j'exulte. Un nouveau rire dément naît dans ma gorge, tandis qu'un air dubitatif remplace la colère sur son visage, alors qu'il me rate encore une fois.

Je sors mon arme blanche et la tends devant moi, prête à encaisser le choc. Il s'agit désormais de le faire s'empaler sur ma dague, rien de plus simple. L'Uchiha court, sortant Kusanagi.

**- **Tu veux que je te batte à l'épée ? Soit. Mais je croyais t'avoir montré que je suis meilleur que toi.

- Banshô Tenin !

La force de gravité est comme concentrée en ma main et j'attire Sasuke à moi. Il est surpris au point de lâcher son arme. Autrefois, je serais tombée en pâmoison s'il était venu si vite vers moi.

Il ne peut rien faire, filant comme un projectile, droit vers moi. Il n'a pas le temps de préparer un autre jutsu que la pointe acérée de mon arme s'enfonce en sa chair, comme en du beurre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'une gerbe de sang sort de sa bouche, s'écrasant sur mon visage. Le liquide vital coule de sa bouche et sur mes joues, alors que ses yeux se voilent lentement. Un gargouillement monte de sa gorge en même temps qu'un nouveau filet carmin, plus épais. Je tremble, réalisant l'horreur de ce que je viens de faire sous l'emprise de la haine, alors qu'il s'effondre au sol. Son corps est tombé, glissant lentement de la lame de mon washigaki. Son enveloppe charnelle chaude touche le sol humide, teintant l'herbe de liquide cuivré.

Il prend désormais conscience que jamais il n'aura sa vengeance contre son frère. Jamais il ne battra celui qui à terrassé son clan. Sasuke a passé toute sa courte vie à haïr, plongeant à pic dans les ténèbres. Il y avait pourtant des gens prêts à l'aider et maintenant, il comprend qu'il est seul, il mourra seul. Il n'a plus personne et son cœur se serre douloureusement à cette idée alors qu'il expire son dernier souffle.

Je lâche ma lame, comprenant tout ce que implique mon acte. Je suis trop choquée pour réfléchir correctement et mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je n'aurais jamais cru que sa mort ne m'aurait fait telle impression. Son sang macule mes doigts, mes vêtements et mon visage. Je viens de tuer celui que j'ai aimé pendant des années. Une page se tourne et mes mains tremblent hystériquement.

Enfin. J'ai tué Uchiha Sasuke.

C'est les yeux dans le vague, comme si plus rien n'existait que je rentre à la base en compagnie de Deidara. Tout m'indiffère, je reste à contempler le vide, sans même me soucier de mon aspect sauvage, renforcé par le sang gluant qui sèche sur moi, alors que mes yeux fixent désespérément quelque chose qui n'est plus là. Mon coéquipier tente une approche, mais je ne réponds pas. Je n'écoute pas, perdue dans les méandres de mon esprit.

Je laisse le blond donner le rouleau volé à Pein et faire son rapport. Moi, je préfère rester seule, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Une fois de plus, Konan est la seule qui a compris. C'est elle qui vient me voir dans ma chambre.

Je suis couchée sur mon lit, regardant le plafond. Aucune larme ne coule de mes yeux, comme si elles étaient inutiles, pas assez suffisantes pour exprimer ce mélange tourbillonnant dans mon âme.

**- **J'ai l'impression qu'un pan entier de ma vie vient de s'effondrer.

Elle est là, ses mains m'enlacent comme pour me protéger. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle sait, qu'elle comprend parfaitement ce que je peux ressentir, car elle à déjà vécu ceci.

**- **J'ai vu mon meilleur ami mourir sous mes yeux. C'était de ma faute …

Une larme perle alors dans ses yeux. Maintenant, même si je ressemble à une loque amorphe, c'est à moi de l'aider. C'est ça que l'on nomme l'amitié. Je serre Konan contre moi, une main sur son dos. Nous nous entourons calmement, j'ai le nez dans ses cheveux si doux et je sens la vie palpiter sous sa peau, si belle et si attirante.

Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qu'est ce que j'éprouve ? Cette sensation si brûlante, si douce qui m'envahit … je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. J'aimerais me voiler la face, nier ce que je ressens ou l'effacer d'un geste, mais force est de constater que ce que je ressens … c'est l'amour ? Est ce que je serai amoureuse … d'une femme ?

Non ! Je ne peux pas. C'est mal, c'est … contre tous les usages et j'ai déjà trop regretté d'aimer. Je ne veux plus jamais souffrir !

Je l'éloigne doucement de moi, maintenant que ses yeux sont secs. J'ignore tout de ce qu'elle à ressenti, si elle à pu être saisie des même émotions. J'espère juste n'avoir pas agi de façon déplacée, je ne tiens pas à briser notre amitié. Je dois garder mes sentiments pour moi, pour ne pas répéter la seule erreur de ma vie.

Même mort, les mots de Sasuke me reviennent en tête. Les émotions sont inutiles, la seule chose indispensable, c'est la haine.

Même mort, il ne me laissera pas en paix.


	15. Ne jamais abandonner ses amis

Bonsoir à tous. Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, centré sur Naruto.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto avait difficilement pu quitter son lit ce matin, mais à la lecture du document qu'il venait de recevoir, le blond avait retrouvé toute son énergie. Il sortait à toute vitesse de son appartement et les habitants de Konoha se rangeaient sur les côtés des rues pour laisser passer une tornade orange, suivie par deux vertes, qui entrèrent par la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade. Le blond avait reçu une convocation d'urgence pour se rendre dans le bureau de la princesse aux limaces. Il sentait d'instinct que quelque chose d'important allait se passer et n'avait pas envie d'arriver en retard.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, un violent coup de poing expédia le blond hors de la salle. Il avait juste une demi-heure de retard, ce qui en soi n'était pas si catastrophique si on le comparait aux standards de Kakashi. Mais entrer en disant « Bonjour obaa-chan ! » n'avait pas été pour arranger les choses. Le blond se massait le crâne tandis que Tsunade fulminait, elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. L'arrivée de Lee et de son sensei avait empiré la situation. Non seulement ils étaient en retard, mais ils rivalisaient d'idées Gaïesques pour expier leur faute, comme faire une centaine de pompes en cinq secondes ou cinq cents tours du village sur les mains.

- Tu nous a convoqués pour quoi, mamie Tsunade ?

La digne dirigeante de Konoha craqua et un nouveau coup frappa Naruto en plein dans l'estomac. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait être sérieux lorsque la plantureuse blonde était énervée ? Shizune grimaça devant le spectacle auquel elle assistait silencieusement. Les cheveux ébourrifés et les veines apparentes sur les tempes de la blonde montraient que l'Hokage était énervée. Dire qu'en qualité de secrétaire, c'est elle qui devrait se coltiner le caractère désagréable de Tsunade pendant toute la journée. Pourquoi personne ne songeait au dur labeur des hommes et femmes de l'ombre ? Le porteur de Kyûbi se redressa en titubant. Hinata songeait que le coup était mérité, mais que la force avec laquelle ledit coup avait été porté, l'était moins.

Le blond se calma peu à peu et revint dans le bureau, plus calme et en empruntant la porte à la place du trou qu'il avait creusé. Tous ses amis de sa promotion, des gens qu'il avait connu et avec qui il avait passé de bons moments étaient réunis. L'ermite pervers était là lui aussi, après un départ furtif il y a déjà quelques semaines, lorsqu'il était parti réorganiser son réseau d'espions.

Tsunade avait une nouvelle importante à annoncer. Elle regarda Jiraiya qui lui fit un signe de tête, il avait l'air trop sérieux. Sans aucun doute, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus dangereux derrière les informations qu'ils allaient communiquer, mais en l'absence de données, la dirigeante en était réduite à faire des hypothèses.

**- **J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit-elle en poussant un soupir, connaissant d'avance les dégâts que cette nouvelle causeraient.

La tension monta, comme dans le final d'un concert de musique classique lorsque le ton monte sur un rythme allegro avant de finir sur une note sèche et brève. La blonde sans âge brisa une nouvelle fois le silence. Elle inspira comme pour se concentrer avant un effort intense et parla d'une voix morne.

**- **Uchiha Sasuke est mort, révéla t-elle sobrement.

La stupeur se lisait sur tous les visages, consternés. Le génie Uchiha avait fui il y a déjà trois ans et beaucoup des membres présents avaient participés à la tentative de sauvetage lorsque le survivant s'était allié au quatuor du Son. Le brun était devenu si fort au cours de ces trois années, repoussant sans difficultés les escouades chargées de le ramener et il avait été tué ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible, alors qu'il était considéré comme un prodige parmi ses pairs ? Enfin, vu comment finissaient les prodiges en ce moment, ce n'était sûrement pas une référence. L'assassin devait être quelqu'un de terrifiant, un shinobi d'une puissance monstrueuse et qu'il faudrait savoir tenir en respect. L'image d'un monstre abstrait, un être sans coeur sans pitié ni faiblesses naquit dans l'esprit des shinobis présents.

**- **Nous savons grâce au réseau d'espions de Jiraiya qu'il a tué Orochimaru, avant de se lancer à la recherche de son frère.

Naruto n'écoutait plus les détails techniques, la mort du serpent lui semblait si insignifiante désormais. Le blond sentait qu'une partie de son enfance s'était effondrée, un pan de sa vie s'était volatilisé. C'est ça que de grandir, si cruellement. Naruto prend conscience qu'il ne verra plus jamais ce petit brun arrogant, celui qu'il définissait comme son rival est mort. Il ne pourrait jamais le ramener et dire à tout le monde qu'il à tenu sa promesse.

Sasuke était orphelin, comme lui, et il avait bien mieux compris, plus que quiconque, ce que vivait Naruto. Il savait plus que tout le monde ce que ressentait le blond, car il avait vécu le pire. Même après leur duel à mort, même après la trahison, le jinchûriki ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir pardonner à Sasuke lorsqu'il aurait changé. Plus qu'un rival, c'était malgré tout son meilleur ami, son frère.

Naruto tremblait. Son « meilleur ami » avait été assassiné. Une colère sourde l'envahit, une violence ardente et une envie de faire justice naquit en son coeur. Il crissait des dents et retenait difficilement ses larmes. Quelqu'un devait payer, il fallait un nom. Naruto le demanda d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait.

**- **Qui l'a tué ? demanda t-il avec une rage que Kyûbi n'aurait pas reniée

L'ermite aux crapauds poussa un soupir de tristesse, sachant pertinamment ce qu'il risquait de se produire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du fils de l'Eclair Jaune et révéla ce qu'il savait.

**- **C'est … Haruno Sakura qui l'a tué.

De toute leur génération, Ino fut la plus choquée. Sakura avait été pendant des années sa meilleure amie pour devenir sa rivale en amour. Leur compétition s'axait sur un seul objectif, savoir laquelle des deux meilleures ennemies pourrait mettre le grappin sur le ténébreux Uchiha. Tout se brisait en elle car même si leur duel avait de moins en moins raison d'être, Ino finissant par mieux regarder autour d'elle, le brun restait encore un objet d'admiration, un fantasme refoulé.  
Tout était fini, le duel, la promesse, toute son enfance n'avait plus aucune raison d'être. Sakura venait de tuer Sasuke. Comment la petite pleurnicharde au grand front avait pu obtenir suffisamment de puissance pour parvenir à tuer un Uchiha ? Décidément, la disciple de Tsunade avait beaucoup progressé, plus que durant sa présence à Konoha.

Tsunade brisa une nouvelle fois le silence, elle avait d'autres nouvelles à annoncer. Des nouvelles qui la mettaient au supplice, mais c'était son rôle d'Hokage. Elle devait faire abstraction de ses sentiments, de son rôle de sensei, voire de seconde mère.

**- **Haruno Sakura à rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Inutile de préciser que tout le monde était estomaqué. Naruto tenait encore sur ses jambes, on ne sait comment, tandis que les autres digéraient difficilement l'information. Comment une chuunin moyenne avait pu intégrer la plus redoutée des organisations criminelles, un groupe dont les activistes n'étaient parfois même pas humains ?

**- **Elle fait équipe avec le criminel d'Iwa, Deidara. Bien que ça me désole, dit-elle avec tristesse, je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle figure maintenant comme nukenin de rang-S dans le Bingo-Book.

**- **Non !

Le jinchuuriki de Kyubi venait de s'effondrer en larmes, frappant le sol du poing. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, sa meilleure amie ne pouvait pas rejoindre cette organisation de meurtriers, des assassins qui étaient à ses trousses, traquant sans merci ceux qui possédaient des bijuu scellés en eux. Tandis que les larmes tombaient sans discontinuer, accompagnées de gémissements, Jiraiya et Hinata s'étaient accroupis et tentaient de calmer l'Uzumaki.  
Cela semblait absolument sans effet, Naruto continuait à trembler, frappé d'incompréhension. Pourquoi Sakura aurait elle trahie son village ? Elle n'est pas Sasuke qui abandonnerait tout pour le pouvoir de réaliser sa vengeance.

**- **Naruto, appela l'Hokage, relève toi. Haruno Sakura est désormais une grande menace, elle connaît beaucoup de secrets de notre village et elle à récemment participé à l'attaque d'un monastère du pays de la Terre. Elle a, outre les meurtres, volé de nombreux parchemins de kinjutsu, ce qui fait d'elle une dangereuse criminelle de rang-S.

La Godaime se retenait, elle devait montrer son calme et sa force, c'était son rôle. Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé tout abandonner pour aider son élève. Pourquoi la vie était elle si dure, pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas être paisible comme un long chemin droit ?

**- **Je vais la chercher, trancha le blond.

Les mots étaient ceux de Naruto. D'un geste rageur, il efface ses larmes et se redresse dans toutesa splendeur. Son regard montrait son inflexible volonté, on pouvait y lire la détermination rageuse dans ses prunelles océan.

**- **Je te l'interdis ! aboya Tsunade. Tu irais te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Pour une nukenin ?

- C'est mon amie, je dois l'aider !

La Godaime hurlait pour raisonner l'orphelin, tandis que Naruto vociférait pour réaffirmer sa volonté brûlante.

- Elle en est désormais après ton bijû ! Réfléchis un peu, elle compte te capturer et te tuer ! Même si tu parvenais à la capturer et à la ramener ici, ça ne la sauvera pas. Elle a choisi son destin et si elle est prise, Sakura sera condamnée à mort !

- Si je ne peux pas tenir mes promesses, dit-il avec une boule dans la gorge, je ne peux pas réaliser mon nindo. Alors je suis indigne d'être un shinobi !

Jiraiya et Shizune retenaient avec difficulté la blonde qui tentait d'étrangler cet imbécile blond pour le ramener à la raison, tandis que Rock Lee et Kiba empêchaient Naruto de briser le bureau fraîchement remplacé.

**- **J'y vais, je vais la sauver, que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Je te l'interdit ! Je suis ta supérieure et c'est un ordre !

Naruto se calma brutalement. Sa voix était emplie d'une rage encerclée de mépris.

**- **Très bien, Hokage-sama. En ce cas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Il approcha les mains de l'arrière de sa tête et sans un mot, il commença à défaire son bandeau. Les autres étaient incrédules, bouche bée devant ce spectacle, même Tsunade avait arrêté de crier.

- Non, bégaya t-elle, incrédule. Tu n'oserais pas …

Un son mat, comme un glas, retentit lorsque le métal toucha le bois.

**- **J'en ai marre, dit-il avec lassitude. Ca ne m'intéresse plus de ne rien pouvoir faire pour ceux qui me sont chers ! J'abandonne !

Uzumaki Naruto venait de jeter son bandeau frontal et fit demi tour, tremblant de colère. Une colère dirigée tant contre les autres que contre lui même. Personne n'était capable de faire un geste, c'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le blond dans cet état là.

Ce bandeau marqué d'une feuille stylisée représentait tout pour lui. Après de multiples tentatives à l'Académie, toutes couronnées d'échec, Naruto avait tant désiré cet objet symbolique marquant fièrement son appartenance à la communauté des ninjas. Il l'avait obtenu en découvrant ce que signifie vraiment la volonté du feu, toujours aider ses proches. Ce bandeau, Naruto l'avait obtenu après son premier acte de bravoure, en sauvant Iruka du traître Mizuki. Si l'abandonner était le seul moyen de sauver Sakura, Naruto rejetterait son bandeau sans une once d'hésitation.

Le groupe était figé de stupeur, incapable de réagir tandis que le blond se dirigeait désormais vers la porte. Hinata tenait le bas de sa robe et tremblait, elle avait toujours été trop timide. Naruto avait toujours été son modèle, celui qui la maintenait hors des ténèbres tel un rayon de soleil et maintenant, c'est lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

La Hyûga serra les poings et courut pour devancer son héros. Elle ferma la porte devant le blond furieux qui ne pensait pas l'héritière des Hyûga capable d'une telle audace. Elle rougissait et rassembla ses forces pour articuler sans trop bégayer.

- Naruto-kun. Nous … savons ce que tu ressens. Moi … moi aussi j'ai été seule. Même quand j'étais f ... faible, même quand j'abandonnais, tu as toujours été un modèle, je tiens à toi et je veux t'aider. Si … si tu pars, je viendrai avec toi.

- Hinata-chan, dit-il sans savoir quoi vraiment dire. C'est trop dangereux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la brune le fixa de ses yeux nacrés.

- Je suis une kunoichi. Je n'ai pas peur du … du danger, je viens avec toi. Quoi … Quoiqu'il puisse se passer !

Le blond était incrédule. Les seuls mots qu'il put dire furent « _Merci _»

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, petit sourire qui disparut lorsqu'une voix rauque surgissant de l'ombre l'apostropha.

- Le jinchuuriki n'ira nulle part.

Quatre ANBU masqués venaient d'entrer, escortant un vieillard borgne dont la moitié du corps était couvert de bandages.

- Hokage-sama, salua Danzô avec raideur, il semble que deux ninjas viennent d'annoncer leur désertion. La loi est claire en ce qui les concerne, ils doivent être arrêtés et jugés.

Tsunade fulmainait, elle qui aurait bien voulu négocier leur départ sous certaines conditions, voilà qu'elle devait compter avec un témoin des plus influents. Toujours à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues celui là.

**- **Danzô ! cracha t-elle en martelant le bureau, aux dernières nouvelles, la Godaime, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui dirige encore ce village !

Le vieillard la regarda avec arrogance et d'autres gardes masqués totalement à ses ordres firent leur apparition.

**- **Je regrette Hokage-sama, mais je ne suis pas du même avis. Ayant à cœur la défense des intérêts de ce village, nous ne pouvons laisser le porteur du Kyûbi partir entre de mauvaises mains. Quant à sa complice … arrêtez là.

Naruto sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Ce vieux cinglé ne ferait pas de mal à son amie, il l'avait juré. Il le haïssait tellement, voulait le voir mort en pièces et baignant dans son sang. Un chakra rouge écarlate commença à envelopper le blond dont les marques sur les joues grossissaient. Kyûbi ricanait en sentant la douleur et la haine de son porteur, le démon se délectant de ces émotions brutes.

Alors que deux des pantins de la racine attrapèrent fermement une Hinata trop choquée pour réagir, Naruto laissa éclater toute sa colère dans sa splendeur. Ses yeux d'un bleu intense prirent une couleur de sang tandis que la pupille se fendait.

**- **Lâchez-là, sales bâtards ! hurla t-il en s'entourant d'un manteau de chakra.

Le gardien du Kyûbi fit un bond et se rua sur les deux hommes. Aveuglé par la rage, il les griffa d'un geste brutal. Les griffes tranchantes et affutées du démon avaient découpé diagonalement les deux hommes masqués qui tombèrent tranchés en rondelles sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Aussitôt, Danzô réagit puisque la blonde sans âge ne semblait pas apte à assumer ses fonctions.

**- **Capturez-le, ordonna t-il d'une voix toujours aussi calme. Et éliminez la fille si elle continue de s'opposer à nous.

Personne ne ferait de mal à son amie, il l'avait promis. Naruto attrapa la main d'Hinata et l'emmena avec lui. Avec l'aide d'une seule queue, il projeta une onde de chakra démoniaque qui fit exploser la pièce. Tsunade et les coéquipiers de Naruto eurent juste le temps de se protéger derrière le grand bureau, tandis que Danzô utilisa deux de ses propres serviteurs comme boucliers humains contre la vague destructrice.

Le blond attrapa Hinata dans ses bras, comme dans une pose mariale. Elle rougit, émue d'être si proche de l'élue de son cœur. Le chakra du Kyûbi, arme corrosive et destructrice était pourtant étrangement protecteur. L'Uzumaki fonça droit devant lui, une aura de haine écrasante l'entourant désormais. Il balaya tous les ANBU de la racine qui eurent la prétention de se trouver sur son chemin.

Un immense carnage avait lieu dans la grande rue du village. Des centaines de marionnettes de la Racine gisaient, parfois méconaissables et ne ressemblant même plus à des hommes. Les traînées écarlates étaient encore plus nombreuses après le passage d'Itachi. Les gardes de la porte, tenant à leur vie, n'eurent pas la suicidaire et inutile idée de vouloir arrêter le déserteur furieux qui s'élança hors du village.


	16. L'amour, ça fait si mal

Après le chapitre précédent, voici un chapitre plus subtil, sur ce que ressent Sakura.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Je regarde le plafond gris terne de ma chambre, me concentrant sur les lézardes pour occuper mon esprit. Malgré ce dérivatif, les images de ce que j'avais fait tournent sans cesse en boucle derrière mes paupières closes. J'essaye de réfléchir aussi logiquement que je peux, face aux derniers événements.

Premièrement, j'ai assassiné Sasuke, le vengeur aigri, le seul survivant du massacre de son clan. Ma lame était entrée dans sa poitrine musclée, empalant au niveau de l'aorte mon ancien coéquipier. Ce n'était pas seulement le gamin brun, sombre, torturé qui faisait l'admiration de toutes les filles du village, c'était devenu l'homme froid qui m'a arraché le coeur. L'homme que j'avais tellement aimé au point de ne plus pouvoir dormir en paix était aussi celui que j'ai haï de toutes mes tripes, celui qui a laissé pour mort son meilleur ami, celui qui m'a laissée me faire torturer.  
Je ne sais plus quelle était la sensation qui à primée lors de notre rencontre, c'est comme secondaire. Quid de l'amour ou de la haine était le plus fort, quel sentiment était le plus violent, et le plus efficace ? Mais, c'est du passé désormais, je dois me tourner vers l'avenir, briser tous mes liens qui m'enchaînent dans ma quête sans objectifs clairement définis. C'était un ninja, il n'a pas été à ma hauteur, fin de la discussion. C'est tellement ironique, le seul duel sérieux qui l'opposa à moi fut celui ou j'ai pu lui prouver définitivement que j'étais meilleure.

Deuxième chose, les liens que j'entretiens avec Konan sont très forts, peut être même trop. J'ai l'impression que je sombre peu à peu dans une sorte de folie noire, une ombre qui porte le nom de désespoir. Je ne me le cache même plus, je sais que ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est la même sensation que j'ai autrefois ressentie pour Sasuke. Cette déchirure ténébreuse dans le ventre qui se mue en une félicité plus éclatante que le soleil. Je crois, non, je suis sure que je l'aime. Je l'aime. Quelle cruauté que cette vie si amère. J'ai tué sans remords celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et son remplaçant est une femme.

Est ce que c'est mal d'aimer ? Non, je ne le crois pas. C'est dans la nature des hommes, comme c'est dans leur nature de souffrir, de faire souffrir et d'aimer infliger cette souffrance aux autres pour effacer un temps leur propre douleur. Nous sommes des créatures si complexes, qui n'ont pour seule finalité que de souffrir, car si l'amour peut s'éteindre, si la compassion peut s'étioler, si la justice peut être corrompue, les ténèbres existent toujours, attendant patiemment leur triomphe qui arrive tôt ou tard. Car le coeur des hommes est comme le ciel étoilé, les points d'espoir et de joie sont noyés dans un océan de ténèbres ... car si même les étoiles finissent par mourir, la haine et la guerre ne meurent jamais.

Mais, est ce que c'est mal d'aimer une femme lorsque l'on en est une soi même ? Je préfère ne pas avoir de réponse de qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Ca dépend avant tout de la morale, de ces chaînes forgées par notre société dès notre naissance et qui se glissent insidieusement dans mon esprit. J'en ai brisées un grand nombre en désertant, je préfère être libre pour pouvoir enfin exprimer ma conscience sans remords ni regards d'autrui.

J'aurais annoncé mon orientation sexuelle à Konoha, à tous les coups on m'aurait enfermée, cataloguée comme une dangereuse déviante qu'il faut reformater avant de la réintégrer dans un corps social saint. Tout ça car je ne me serais pas pliée à leur morale. La morale d'un pays corrompu, dans lequel les femmes sont vues comme un investissement à long terme, dont on espère en tirer un maximum de futurs soldats ! Un pays ou la première chose qu'une femme adulte doit faire est de se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aura peut être jamais vu de sa vie. Dans ce cas, pas la peine de se demander pourquoi les gens sont si haineux et rancuniers et n'espèrent qu'une chose, faire souffrir l'autre encore plus. Une personne misérable à toujours besoin d'une autre plus misérable qu'elle, juste pour se sentir mieux. Je hais ce monde, je souhaiterais ... le voire brûler jusque dans ses fondations et le reconstruire plus juste.

Ici, c'est totalement différent. On me veut présente sur le terrain, efficace pour me battre, sans remords ni hésitation. Les enfants, Akatsuki s'en fout comme de l'ère Tenji. Nous avons tous nos petits secrets, que personne ne veut dévoiler. D'ailleurs, la réaction des membres est presque secondaire, ce qui m'inquiète c'est comment elle réagira en particulier.

J'imagine même pas la scène, moi déboulant en pleine réunion et la fixant pour lui dire « _Salut Konan, au fait, je suis amoureuse de toi !_ » Pathétique, n'est ce pas ?

Dans le cas, très improbable, où je trouverais suffisamment de force en moi et que je le lui avouais, comment est ce qu'elle réagirait ? Surprise, les yeux ronds, sans aucun doute. Gênée, rougissant sans pouvoir rien dire, c'est possible. Mais est ce qu'elle ne me verra pas comme bizarre, comme une anomalie ? Est ce qu'elle serait capable de me rejeter, préférant couper nos liens d'amitié par peur de la fille anormale ?

L'idée même qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir, ne plus me parler est encore pire. Je ne veux pas courir le risque de la perdre, ça je ne le supporterais pas. Il n'y a bien que moi pour n'avoir que des amours impossibles, des amours contre nature.

Si jamais elle me rejetait, si jamais elle s'éloignait de moi, Konan briserait définitivement ce qui reste de mon cœur. J'ai déjà eu bien trop mal en seulement quelques années d'existence, je ne veux plus souffrir comme cela. Je préfère ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, car je sais que ça pourrait mal tourner et il me faut garder une petite lueur d'espoir.

Je réprime un soupir fatigué, je repense à ma vie, ce semblant d'existence que furent ces trois dernières années. La première image est celle d'une femme aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux roses, un peu plus pâles que les miens. J'ai toujours aimée ma mère, c'était une femme courageuse qui m'a élevée seule, sans l'aide de son mari qui l'a abandonnée. Pourtant, il y a six mois, je me suis prise assez violemment le bec avec ma mère, pour une broutille dont le sujet était le trop grand nombre d'heures de travail que j'effectuais à l'hôpital, alors qu'elle estimait que je devrais avoir plus de temps libre pour vivre ma jeunesse. C'était juste avant de partir pour effectuer mes heures de service à l'hôpital.

Je revois encore ce qui s'est passée le soir même. Je me souviens de Shizune, affolée, haletante et les larmes aux yeux, m'appelant en urgence. A la seule vue de ce corps froid sur ce lit, j'ai ressenti comme un choc électrique, une douleur glacée dans tous mes nerfs. Maman était morte d'une crise cardiaque, un accident malencontreux que j'aurais pu prévenir. Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque chose, si seulement j'avais pris une journée de congé comme elle me le conseillait, si je n'avais pas laissé ma stupide fierté me guider. Si j'avais été là …

L'assistante de Tsunade essaya de me réconforter, mais c'était totalement inutile. Les phrases toutes faites comme « _Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un proche _» ne m'étaient d'aucun secours. Comment montrer ce que ma mère représentait pour moi quand, le matin même, après une dispute futile, je suis partie furieuse en lui disant …

Ma gorge se serre alors que je déterre ce souvenir. La dernière chose que j'ai dite à ma mère c'est « _Je te déteste !_ » Mais je n'avais pas la chance de Sasuke, personne n'avait massacré ma famille, la seule personne que je pouvais blâmer, c'était moi même.

Les mois suivants ont été les pires de ma vie, pour autant qu'il y ait eu quelque chose de bon dans ma vie minable de faible idiote. Personne n'a rien vu, personne n'a remarqué le puits insondable de larmes derrière mon visage souriant. Soit c'est car je suis une bonne comédienne, ce dont je doute fortement, soit parce qu'ils s'en foutaient. Quand je pense que chaque soir, je volais discrètement dans les réserves de l'hôpital, falsifiant les relevés et une fois que j'étais retournée dans l'endroit froid et dénué de chaleur que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler ma maison, je me droguais à coups de somnifères ou de morphine pour ne plus être assaillie par toutes ces images qui me perçaient le cœur. J'en étais réduite à m'injecter des drogues, juste pour parvenir à passer quelques heures de paix loin de la réalité.

Pire encore, chaque matin lors de mon réveil, j'hésitais entre continuer cette mascarade un jour de plus, ou me foutre en l'air avec un de mes kunais. Je l'avoue, plusieurs fois j'ai laissé la pointe aiguisée effleurer ma chair avec la ferme intention d'en finir. Je n'ai jamais osé aller plus loin. Etait-ce par lâcheté ou était-ce parce qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour me retenir ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis au moins sûre d'une chose. Si Konan ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime, si mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques, si elle me rejette, si j'ai encore le cœur brisé … je sais ce qu'il me restera à faire. Un bon bain chaud suivi d'un coup de couteau net dans les veines de chaque poignet et je m'offrirais un aller simple pour la plénitude éternelle.

Je quitte mes réflexions morbides pour me recentrer sur le rouleau qui traîne face à moi, un rouleau que j'ai ouvert il y a déjà plusieurs heures et que j'ai à peine entamé à cause de ma distraction. C'est un manuscrit qui liste quelques pouvoirs du Rinnegan, notamment une technique qui permet de contrôler plus d'un corps. Dire que si j'avais eu ce truc plus tôt, si j'avais été forte, j'aurais pu tout changer.

J'essuie rageusement les sillons salés sur mes joues et masque les signes évidents de ma faiblesse passagère. Je dois voir le chef, qu'il me montre ce qu'il sait sur cette technique. Je suis sûre qu'il la connaît, un ninja de sa force ne peut ignorer les pouvoirs du Rinnegan, son propre dôjutsu. Espérons qu'elle ne demande pas de trop grande contrepartie.

J'avance dans les couloirs tous identiques d'un pas ferme avant d'entrer sans frapper dans le bureau. Le roux au visage couvert de piercings me regarde, l'air inquisiteur. Avant même qu'il ne me fasse de réflexion sur mon entrée, je décide de jouer franc jeu. Je lui passe le rouleau mentionnant la technique et le fixe dans ses yeux lilas.

**- **Apprenez moi, Pein-sama.

Je sens un infime tressaillement sur sa lèvre, comme un instant de faiblesse qu'il fait disparaître. Sans un mot, il se lève et fait quelques signes de sa main avant que sa bague ne s'illumine. Il convoque Konan immédiatement, j'ignore pourquoi, et je vois une armée de papillons en origami passer par la fenêtre avant de finalement se recomposer en cette fleur froide qui à volé mon cœur.

**- **Sakura, m'appelle t-il froidement pour me sortir de ma torpeur, je compte te montrer la vérité. Jures-tu de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit ?

- Je le jure solennellement.

Pein ferme les yeux, songeur, avant de les ouvrir et me fait signe de le suivre, accompagné de Konan. Le panneau mural en bois du fond de la salle s'ouvre, laissant place à une porte. Une sorte d'ascenseur de grande taille sort d'un des murs. Ce n'est qu'un des nombreux passages secrets que recèle la base du groupe, dire que personne ne les connaît tous.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin au dernier sous sol, la porte s'ouvre sur un passage souterrain. Plus nous avançons dans le couloir, nos pas résonnants sur la pierre étant le seul bruit audible, plus l'ange messager semble nerveuse. C'est après avoir franchi une nouvelle porte que je lis clairement le stress sur son visage, ses doigts crispés en sont une nouvelle preuve.

Cette salle est plus grande que le bureau, de nombreux tubes sont sur les cotés, chacun contenant des corps baignant dans un fluide verdâtre vaguement luminescent, et relié à une machinerie complexe. Ce laboratoire contient en plus de ces tubes des sortes d'étagères chargées de bocaux dont je ne veux pas connaître le contenu. Au centre, noyé dans l'ombre, se tient une étrange machine. Mes yeux s'habituent rapidement au manque de lumière et je retens mon souffle.

**- **Enchanté de te rencontrer face à face … Sakura.

Cette voix fatiguée, presque mourante, provient de l'étrange monstre arachnoïde de métal. Au sommet, je vois un corps émacié et squelettique. Cette chose est vivante et possède une mèche rouge sombre qui masque son visage. Sa peau si pâle par l'absence de lumière et de musculature est si fine que je peux voir les veines en dessous. Son seul œil visible est d'un extraordinaire violet avec six cercles concentriques, brillant d'une détermination inébranlable, contrairement à son corps qui semble prêt à l'abandonner d'un moment à l'autre. Serait-ce … lui, le vrai porteur du Rinnegan ?

**- **Je suis Nagato, je suis le véritable Dieu de la Pluie.

Un frisson de crainte respectueuse parcourt mon échine. Ce type doit peser 40 kilos à tout casser, il est incapable de se mouvoir sans cette machine et pourtant … il est extrêmement puissant. Il est plus déterminé que quiconque, possède d'immenses réserves de chakra et une volonté de fer . Malgré son pouvoir, je sens que cet homme à quelque chose de triste en lui. Quand je vois l'état de son corps et quand je lis dans ses yeux, je me demande ce qui à pu le conduire à cet état. Qu'est ce qu'il à du souffrir … Pain.

Il reprend son récit, ne montrant aucun signe de fatigue lorsqu'il parle et me coupant alors dans mon observation. Six roux aux visages couverts de piercings apparaissent, l'entourant en une garde d'élite. Je vois ces énormes barres noires plantées dans le dos de Nagato, s'enfonçant dans sa colonne vertébrale et fusionnant avec sa moelle épinière. Une boule dans la gorge m'étreint quant je sens le lien entre ces barres et les piercings des autres rouquins. Il est en contact avec les autres corps, qu'il dirige par la simple volonté de son esprit, les barres faisant le lien entre lui et ses avatars.

**-**J e pense qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir quels sont les pouvoirs du Rinnegan. Je vais te raconter … mon histoire.

A ces mots, Konan essaye de contester pour l'empêcher de parler, arguant que c'est du domaine privé et qu'il doit se reposer. Malgré ces arguments, il semble que le chef ait envie de faire travailler son véritable corps et le regard perçant de Nagato, brillant derrière le rideau de ses cheveux roux, la dissuade d'insister.

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, j'éprouve une gamme variée de sentiments qui va de la colère à la pitié. Il a choisi délibérément de voir son être pourrir, sans même pouvoir mourir de vieillesse, ni de maladie à cause de la statue du démon, juste pour sauver son amie. C'est surtout la réaction de Konan qui m'inquiète, je crains qu'elle n'éprouve plus que de l'amitié. Elle aime sincèrement Nagato, mais elle le voit quotidiennement au travers du corps mort de son autre meilleur ami.

Quand je vois la déchéance dans laquelle ce shinobi est tombé, pour ses idéaux et pour une personne chère, je ne peux m'empêcher de retrouver un peu de moi en lui. Est ce que Konan serait douce et gentille avec moi, uniquement parce qu'avec mon coté faible, je lui rappelle d'une certaine façon Nagato ? Est ce que je ne serais qu'un simple miroir reflétant une partie de Nagato ?

Je tente de garder mon impassibilité, mais quand je vois ses gestes tendres envers Nagato, je sens mes yeux brûler. Le chef, même si je dois le respecter, cristallise ma colère. Qu'est ce que j'aimerais pouvoir être à sa place, ne serait ce qu'un instant.

Même si je dois être réduite à l'état d'un squelette anorexique, même si je dois vivre immobile dans une machine et au travers du cadavre d'un autre, même si je dois me faire empaler par des barres noires, je serais prête à tout pour être à la place de ce squelette vivant.

Oh oui, je le voudrais bien. Et ce, juste pour sentir les mains douces de Konan sur ma peau, pour sentir son souffle tiède sur mon cou et même pour pouvoir respirer son parfum. Si j'avais su un jour que j'envierais d'être un cadavre vivant … je ricane en pensant à Ino qui essaye d'être maigre pour séduire les hommes.

Je m'incline devant les deux chefs de l'organisation et me retire, remontant dans ma chambre pour essayer de me calmer. Si j'avais su qu'aimer ferait si mal ...


	17. Un ami dans le besoin

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici la version retravaillé de ce chapitre.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Hinata était entouré d'une douce énergie qui semblait la protéger et sentait que quelque chose de chaud l'entourait, comme les mains d'un dieu protecteur. Elle sortit peu à peu de sa torpeur et ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, pour constater qu'elle se trouvait précisément sur le torse de Naruto. Le torse nu et musclé de Naruto-kun. Immédiatement, la timide et sensible kunoichi rougit comme une tomate mûre et dut faire tout son possible pour ne pas s'évanouir. Le délicat coquelicot avait quelques courbatures et portait le manteau du blond sur son dos. Un manteau qui portait une légère odeur de renard sauvage, combinée à celle d'un bol de ramen au miso. C'est vrai que la température nocturne était froide dans ce pays désertique, mais de là à ce que Naruto pense spontanément à donner son manteau ...

Le blond en question se réveilla quelques minutes après, baillant comme un phoque sans aucune délicatesse. Il était complètement dans les nuages et se frotta les yeux, incapable d'émerger de son manque de sommeil. Le jinchuuriki, gros dormeur à l'appétit démesuré sentait son ventre grogner. Il regarda autour de lui pour analyser son environnement et se rendit compte qu'il devrait attendre plus que trois minutes avant de pouvoir manger. A propos de la nuit dernière, il devait absolument se rappeler. Il était sur du sable ocre, dans une caverne encore sombre. Hinata-chan était à ses cotés, son teint de porcelaine avait pris une couleure écarlate.

Il se remémorait rapidement les détails de sa fuite éperdue, hors du pays du feu, échappant aux Ambu sûrement envoyés à sa poursuite. Il avait emmené malgré elle son amie, pour ne pas la laisser aux mains de ce vieux revanchard de Danzô. Elle n'avait que trop pris sa défense, la défense du sale monstre bon à être tué, pour pouvoir avoir la chance de vivre encore en une relative sécurité. Il s'avoua à lui même que ce n'était pas la première raison. Il lui avait fallu du temps, mais Naruto avait compris qu'il avait emmené Hinata parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments d'amitié très forts pour elle, qu'il se devait être avec elle.

Naruto se sentait bien aux cotés de la brune. Il se sentait même plus que bien, comme si son coeur avait gagné une sérénité qu'il n'avait pas trouvée depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Naruto aurait pu rester ici, en la simple compagnie de l'héritière du plus prestigieux clan de Konoha, pour longtemps. Merde, comment Hiashi-sama réagirait il après ça ? Il devait impérativement trouver un abri plus sur, ou il serait hors d'atteinte de tout shinobi du village de la feuille.

Lors de sa fuite éperdue, sa folle cavalcade à travers les rues et les bois, Naruto avait pris l'apparence d'un démon à quatre queues. Il revoyait encore son corps changer, sa peau vaporisée par le chakra démoniaque, un chakra qui finira par le tuer, et il avait compris instantanément ce dont il avait besoin. L'instinct du blond lui avait dicté de retrouver une personne particulière. Il lui fallait l'assistance d'une personne qui sait ce que c'est que d'être un jinchuuriki, qui sait ce qu'est la solitude et qui a envie de protéger ses proches.

La réponse lui avait sauté à l'esprit sans peine. Une personne qu'il à sauvée de la haine et de la solitude il y a longtemps. Sabaku no Gaara. Le Kazekage de Sunagakure no sato.

Naruto se releva rapidement, le moral regonflé à bloc et sortit de sa cachette, observant le ciel foncé prendre quelques teintes pourpres loin au delà de l'horizon. Le blond se retrouva dans le désert, tout en tenant la main d'Hinata. Celle ci sentit le sang affluer à ses joues et masqua sa joie teintée de gêne en se rongeant discrètement un ongle.

**- **Allons-y Hinata-chan, dit-il en observant les cieux, sa main toujours dans celle de la Hyûga. Tant que le soleil ne se lève pas, la température dans le désert n'est pas insupportable. Et puis, il ne fait plus aussi frais que durant cette nuit.

Le désert est un environnement rude, aride. La température diurne atteint des records, rendant la vie très difficile. A l'inverse, les nuits sont glaciales, contrastant fortement avec la canicule journalière. Seuls les moments intermédiaires, à l'aube et au crépuscule sont à peu près supportables, raison de plus pour que les deux ninjas se mettent en route.

Les deux déserteurs avaient conservés leurs bandeaux, en symbole de leur allégeance envers Konoha, envers l'ancien Konoha qui prônait comme valeurs le courage, l'amitié et le dépassement de soi. Naruto n'hésiterait pas une seconde à abandonner le village pour ses amis, dusse t'il y perdre la vie. Nos héros sortirent de leur abri et commencèrent leur marche pour la vie dans l'immense étendue désertique. Le sable s'étendait à perte de vue, paysage monotone se répétant de dune de sable en dune de sable. Un léger vent soufflait quelques grains de sable qui s'envolaient et retombaient quelques mètres plus loin, faisant avancer inexorablement l'étendue de sable jaunâtre et de poussière ocre. Aucun repère visuel ne pouvait les aider à se repérer, c'était la plus formidable défense de Suna. Ce lui qui ne connaissait pas l'endroit risquait bien d'errer dans l'immensité vide jusqu'à ce que le soleil, dardant de ses rayons, n'ait raison de la vie du malheureux fou qui s'aventure dans le désert.

Le duo de déserteurs avait erré toute la journée et sans l'instinct de Naruto, le Byakugan d'Hinata se serait révélé totalement inefficace dans ce monde désolé. Le soleil de plomb tapait le sol stérile de ses rayons, asséchant une terre qui n'avait pas du recevoir une goutte depuis bien avant qu'il ne vienne au monde, tandis que la lumière réverbérée par le sable les aveuglaient. Finalement, l'espoir qui ne les avait jamais quitté, fut récompensé le soir venu, lorsque d'imposantes falaises rouges se distinguèrent dans le lointain.

Le village caché du sable est construit dans un canyon taillé par la main de l'homme, entouré de hautes falaises de grès infranchissables. Le seul accès terrestre était un étroit ravin taillé dans la masse rocailleuse, solidement gardé par une compagnie de ninjas d'élite. Naruto voyait déjà se dessiner les traditionnelles demeures arrondies qui donnaient à ce village un charme pittoresque.

Lorsque les deus fuyands arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du village, deux Ambu les arrêtèrent net, sous peine d'engager les hostilités. Naruto reconnut immédiatement l'un d'entre eux. L'imposant garde portait, outre une tenue de jônin du sable typique et un bandeau représentant un sablier stylisé, deux marques rouges sur la joue droite ainsi qu'un voile masquant la moitié de son visage.

**- **Baki ? demanda t-il avant d'avoir la confirmation. C'est moi, Naruto ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Le ninja esquissa un fin sourire et le fixa. Bien évidemment qu'il se rappelait de celui qui avait sauvé son élève ... et son Kazekage.

**- **Pourrais-je savoir ce que deux ninjas de Konoha viennent faire ici ? demanda aimablement le garde de l'entrée d'un village allié.

Naruto reprit son grand sourire charmeur, un sourire dont seul lui avait le secret et qui mettait les gens en confiance.

**- **Nous voulons voir Gaara ! s'exclama le blond.

Le shinobi du pays du vent ne s'offusqua pas de cette familiarité, il connaissait les liens que les deux jinchuurikis avaient tissés. Il acquiesça lentement de la tête, fit signe à ses hommes de cesser leur démontration de puissance pour intimider tout intrus et agresseur potentiel. Il se retourna vers les deux fuyards et les invita à le suivre. Naruto et Hinata traversèrent le village silencieux, seulement parcouru par quelques patrouilles et de rares marchands, jusqu'à arriver devant le plus grand bâtiment de Suna.

Le manoir arborait fièrement un cercle bleu azur frappé du symbole "_Kaze_", indiquant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le coeur militaire d'une des cinq super puissances du monde shinobi. L'imposante porte grinça légèrement et la température se fit plus supportable une fois à l'intérieur. De rares personnes se trouvaient dans les couloirs, dont une partie accueillaient les civils venus pour diverses affaires. Lesdits civils préféraient parfois repartir très rapidement lorsqu'ils découvraient que la personne au comptoir n'était personne d'autre qu'une belle (et terrifiante) blonde avec quatres couettes et un éventail de soie renforcée d'acier à portée de main.

Après une succession de couloirs quasi déserts, du à la présence angoissante de Sabaku no Temari, Baki frappa à une porte massive. Un grognement se fit entendre à travers le bois, bruit que le guide put interpréter par _"C'est pour quoi ?"_

**- **Kazekage-sama, salua t-il, deux personnes importantes demandent à vous voir.

Une voix grave, quoique lassée se fit entendre à travers le fin interstice.

- Qu'elles entrent.

Les trois personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce fortement éclairée. Plusieurs grandes baies vitrées laissaient entrer la lumière du soleil dans la pièce, contrastant avec des couloirs plutôt sombres. Le bureau de pierre sobrement lissée était couvert de quelques papiers qu'une personne finissait de signer. Le Kazekage est un homme jeune, n'ayant que la quinzaine et possédait des cheveux cours d'un roux extraordinaire. Ses yeux verts d'eau, qui ont longtemps porté une trace de folie, lancent un regard intimidant. Les cernes noirs sur ce visage accentuent encore la profondeur de son regard, son absence de sourcils et le tatouage sur son front achèvent de rendre imposant le chef militaire du pays du Vent.

Le roux releva la tête et fut agréablement surpris de revoir le shinobi blond, son meilleur ami à qui il devait la liberté et la vie.

**- **Naruto ? demanda t-il avec surprise, n'ayant reçu aucun message alertant de sa venue. Que diable viens tu faire ici ? Mais qui est cette charmante dame ?

Le blond sourit en regardant la Hyûga rougir et la présenta rapidement à son ami. Effectivement, il l'avait déjà aperçue fugitivement il y a trois années lors de sa participation à l'examen chuunin mouvementé. Maintenant, il fallait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

**- **Gaara, salua t-il avec respect, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je t'implore de nous aider. J'ai … enfin, nous avons … déserté.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux, soulevant un sourcil inexistant. Il avait sûrement du mal entendre, c'était la seule possibilité. Naruto ne ferait jamais une connerie pareille. Il se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre conscience des événements récents.

**- **Je peux te demander pourquoi ? s'enquit-il en se demandant s'il ne devait pas les arrêter pour les livrer à Konoha en vertu du traité liant les deux pays.

Le blond lui raconta tout en détail, depuis la mort de Sasuke à la trahison avérée de Sakura. Il expliqua comment les événements se sont enchaînés ensuite, en une spirale infernale de larmes. Gaara serra le poing, sentant son sable s'agiter, lorsqu'il constata l'imbécillité évidente de Danzô.

Le chef de Suna se massa les tempes et résuma la situation.

**- **Récapitulons. Naruto, tu veux retrouver Haruno Sakura, en sachant délibérément qu'elle est membre d'une organisation criminelle. Une organisation qui m'a tué. Comme d'habitude, tu ne renonceras jamais et par là même, tu as quitté ton village.

Le garçon aux cicatrices sur les joues sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge, mais ne regrettait absolument pas son choix.

**- **Hinata, tu as voulu aider Naruto, tu as été la seule à avoir l'audace de t'exprimer ouvertement. Danzô à menacé de t'arrêter, voire de te tuer. Naruto t'a pris avec lui et vous avez déserté votre village. Tu ne le quitteras pas parce que … tu veux rester avec lui.

Les mots de Gaara étaient durs, mais justes. Dans quel, pétrin ces deux ninjas s'étaient fourrés ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de ces deux là ? Sans compter qu'il aurait bientôt un message de Konoha lui rappelant les termes d'une alliance dont une clause qui prévoyait le partage d'informations sur les déserteurs.

**- **Je suppose que tu comptes partir à la recherche de ton amie, je me trompe ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Naruto.

Clair et rapide. Le Kazekage soupira. Avait il vraiment caressé l'espoir de faire changer d'avis Naruto ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mon genre d'abandonner mes amis, aussi je veux bien te laisser t'installer avec ton amie ici. D'ici peu, nous lancerons des expéditions vers les repères de l'Akatsuki pour obtenir le maximum d'informations sur eux. Vous pourrez venir avec eux et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons Sakura. Mais je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes une mission en cours de route pour te lancer seul à sa recherche. Ais-je été absolument clair ?

- Oui ! répondirent Naruto et Hinata à l'unisson, même si la brune aux yeux de perle n'avait pas l'enthousiasme de son ami.

Gaara et Naruto se faisaient face, souriants, faisant passer par un sourire plus que tout ce que les mots pourraient exprimer, avant de finir par une longue accolade. Naruto avait sauvé Gaara de la folie et maintenant, c'était au roux de rendre la pareille en sauvant Naruto de la tristesse.

Hinata se jurait de rendre le sourire à celui qui lui avait donné la force de continuer. Elle se jurait de tout faire pour se rendre digne de la confiance de Naruto-kun. Parce qu'elle l'admirait, qu'il était son modèle, son héros. Celui qui l'avait toujours poussée à se dépasser, à persévérer.

**- **Parce que je l'aime.

Elle rougit violemment à cette pensée, pensée qui avait franchi le seuil de ses lèvre mais qu'elle avait murmuré tellement bas, que personne ne l'avait entendue.


	18. La vengeance d'Itachi

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre retravaillé.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto s'était réfugié à Suna, en compagnie de celle qui avait tout risqué pour le protéger. Ce que le héros blond ignorait, c'est que sa fuite avait eu une conséquence désastreuse à Konoha. En plus de faire perdre le Kyûbi au village, détruisant la balance des puissances entre les villages, il avait enlevé l'héritière d'un des plus puissants clans. Ces deux faits avaient énormément affaibli le village, le mettant à la merci d'une invasion puisque le patriarche du clan Hyûga affirmait que son clan ne participerait plus à la défense des intérêts du village tant que sa fille ne serait pas de retour saine et sauve. Le conseil, sous la pression des anciens et de ses membres civils, avait décidé de reprendre fermement les choses en main.

Désormais, une nouvelle loi votée en catimini donnerait un pouvoir plus important à ceux « _qui se préoccupaient le mieux du droit commun _», comprenez les membres les plus conservateurs, les réactionnaires et le vieux fou de guerre. Pour une partie du conseil, la Godaime Hokage était considérée comme trop faible pour son poste et avait tendance à accorder des passe-droits à ses favoris.

Tsunade avait été littéralement écœurée de leur décision, passée en jouant sur la fibre sensible de l'émotion. Décidément, ces abrutis de politiciens manipulateurs étaient encore plus bornés qu'elle ne le croyait. Très bien, leur dérive sécuritaire les mènerait tôt ou tard à la catastrophe. Elle le savait parfaitement, mais étrangement, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tsunade ne se reconnaissait plus dans cette vision du village, la volonté du feu semblait s'éteindre derrière ses yeux.

**- **Naruto, Sakura, Dan, Nawaki. C'est à cause de ces vieux séniles que je vous ai perdus.

La blonde avait fait son choix et elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision tant que le Konoha qu'elle connaissait n'avait pas réapparu. Elle démissionnerait sur le champ de ses fonctions et quitterait ce village. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ou aller, mais une chose était sûre dans son esprit, elle irait le plus loin possible de ces ingrats incompétents et bureaucratiques. Elle reprendrait sa vie de Bohême, voyageant de village en village, offrant son savoir médicinal pour sauver des vies et dépensant sa paye en jeux et en saké pour oublier. Peut être que Suna pourrait l'héberger quelques temps dans son exil. Shizune n'avait pas hésité une seconde à suivre celle qu'elle voyait autant comme une sœur que comme son mentor.

Danzô avait été, sans surprise, nommé Rokudaime Hokage. Il était le choix parfait pour débuter cette nouvelle ère de redressement du village, où désormais la paix, l'harmonie et la volonté du feu allaient s'effacer pour laisser place à l'ordre, la dureté et la guerre. Le vieil intrigant avait enfin réussi, il travaillait depuis tant d'années à cela. Sa patience et sa fourberie avaient été récompensées par sa nomination au poste qu'il convoitait tant.

Le vieux borgne était plus que satisfait, enfin il allait pouvoir modeler ce village à sa convenance. La mollesse, le laxisme et la faiblesse de ses prédécesseurs ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il règnerait d'un poing de fer et rien n'arrêterait son grand dessein. Bientôt Konoha deviendrait le coeur de la plus grande puissance politique qui dominera le continent.

Mais avant, il fallait régler le problème de l'opposition intérieure qui continuerait son travail de sape. Les chefs de clans verront leur pouvoir brisé, quant aux civils, ils n'auront même plus un seul mot à dire. Il dominerait seul, sans contre-pouvoir, imposant un pouvoir totalitaire et maintenant le village sous sa coupe. La peur, voilà ce qui maintiendra l'ordre, voilà ce qui empêchera quiconque de se lever face aux pires injustices.

**- **Injustices ? songea t-il avec un regard amusé qui plissait ses bandages. Disons, l'intérêt supérieur de Konoha.

Le nouvel Hokage souriait dans son nouveau bureau. Il avait tant rêvé de tenir en ses mains les zestes de pouvoir qui échappaient toujours à son contrôle. Parce que sa force secrète lui donnait tous les renseignements qu'il désirait et le chantage faisait des merveilles pour acheter des soutiens. Bientôt, tous les nouveaux nés seront intégrés de force à la division Racine de l'ANBU. Il doterait Konoha d'une force militaire formidable, ne connaissant ni la peur, ni la douleur. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage usé par le temps.

**- **Bientôt, le monde sera unifié sous la bannière de la feuille. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Le soleil déclina rapidement, comme s'il préférait ne pas voir la déchéance de ce village. Pourtant, il était le témoin silencieux de l'avancée de deux groupes mystérieux qui allaient bouleverser sensiblement les projets du nouvel Hokage. Le meneur du premier groupe savait ce qu'il devait faire, sa mission était simple, clairement définie, mais à la fois extrêmement difficile. L'enjeu était parfaitement limpide, bientôt allait se jouer la libération de Konoha et le destin du monde.

Homura était l'un des membres du conseil les plus influents du village. En tant qu'ancien, il était pensé comme sage et son aura lui donnait le rôle d'autorité morale. Il était tout à fait satisfait de lui, Danzô remettrait de l'ordre dans les affaires du pays, quitte à se débarrasser de cette idiotie qu'était la volonté du feu. Cette volonté qui avait brûlé dans les yeux des deux fondateurs du village. Cette fougue ardente qui avait poussée Uchiha Madara à affronter Senju Hashirama pour la direction du pays.

Le vieillard posa son regard sur la montagne, s'attardant sur les traits du fondateur du village, qu'il distinguait depuis le quartier que les Anciens occupaient, à proximité du palais.

Homura avait toujours détesté les Uchiha, c'était viscéral. Avec leurs grands airs et leurs yeux de sang, ils se croyaient supérieurs à tous. Ce maudit clan avait tenté de renverser le défunt, mais qu'il ne regrettait aucunement, Sarutobi Hiruzen pour prendre le pouvoir. Heureusement, un heureux événement, totalement indépendant de la volonté du conseil bien sûr, était venu mettre un terme à cette fronde.

Pourtant, le vieil homme comprenait désormais pourquoi il ne fallait jamais, mais jamais, pousser un Uchiha à bout. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à en voir un débarquer dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Homura avait vraiment peur, cette sensation lui glaçait les tripes, le tétanisant sans qu'il ne puisse faire un geste. Ses deux gardes gisaient à terre dans une mare de sang, le même sang que l'on retrouvait sur la lame affutée de l'homme portant un manteau noir, un manteau décoré de nuages carmin. Homura tenta d'articuler, sans parvenir à masquer sa peur, pour le plus grand bonheur de son visiteur.

**- **Qui êtes vous ? bégaya t-il, apeuré. Que voulez vous ?

L'homme leva une main à son couvre chef, une main aux ongles vernis et arborant une bague cramoisie. Il retira lentement son chapeau de paille et fixa l'ancien de son Mangekyô Sharingan.

**- **Je pense que les présentations sont inutiles. Je mourrais d'envie de vous revoir … tous.

- Que veux tu … Uchiha Itachi ?

Le brun le regarda avec son regard meurtrier, promesse de mille souffrances et pointa son katana en direction du vieillard.

**- **Vous n'avez pas tenu votre promesse, déclara le génie d'une voix ferme qui contrastait avec celle du vieillard terrifié. Je romps la mienne.

Le vieillard se remémora les conditions de la mission qui avait jadis été confiée au prodige de l'Ambu. _« J'accepte de maintenir la stabilité de Konoha, mais je veux que mon frère ne sache pas la vérité et que jamais il ne lui soit fait de mal. Protégez Sasuke »._

Itachi enfonça sans remords sa lame dans l'estomac du vieux manipulateur. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'un filet rouge sortit de sa bouche.

**- **Je viens venger mon clan et mon frère. J'ai eu la mienne dans ce monde, qu'il ait sa vengeance là ou il se trouve.

Homura agonisait, murmurant quelques paroles.

**- **Vous êtes tous des traîtres, balbutia t-il alors qu'un filet de sang cloulait sur son kimono et qu'il gargouillait à travers le trou percé dans sa gorge. Jamais vous n'aurez Konoha … sales Uchiha ...

- Plus rien ne me retient nulle part, murmura t-il en closant ses yeux cernés. Je n'ai eu aucun scrupule à éviscérer et torturer cette chère Koharu. Bientôt viendra le tour de Danzô et de sa pathétique Racine … afin que vive la volonté du feu.

Itachi utilisa sa technique de l'Amaterasu sur sa cible qui se débattait faiblement. Les flammes noires consumèrent rapidement le vieux qui hurla en suppliant.

Le prodige au visage prématurément vieilli par toutes ces épreuves, sortit de la chambre d'un pas décidé, marchant entre les dizaines de cadavres qu'il avait laissé lors de son arrivée. Personne ne devait savoir pour sa venue, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas accomplie sa quête meurtrière. Il se dirigea sans bruit vers le plus grand bâtiment de la ville pour terminer sa tâche. Une fois qu'il aura fini, advienne que pourra, plus rien ne le retiendra en ce monde.

Le brun vengeur franchit la porte sans difficultés, montant discrètement vers la chambre de l'Hokage. Quel sublime avantage que le Karasu Bunshin, il permet au tueur de se transformer en une nuée de corneilles, bien plus discrètes qu'un homme.

Itachi arriva dans la chambre de Danzô, les six gardes égorgés en silence et le mur n'avait pas tenu longtemps face aux redoutables flammes noires du Mangekyô Sharingan.

Le borgne dont le menton arborait une cicatrice en croix se réveilla d'un coup, esquivant une lame qui se planta dans son futon. Il réagit aussitôt en hurlant, appelant ses gardes à la rescousse. Les ANBU de la Racine, entraînés à réagir promptement et sans réfléchir, se réunirent pour faire face à l'assassin potentiel.

**- **Nous avons un vieux compte à régler Danzô. Tes pantins ne peuvent rien contre moi.

Une nouvelle vague de flammes noires pulvérisa les gardes en lambeaux de chair tandis que l'Hokage profita d'une petite trappe pour s'enfuir sur le toit du bâtiment, échappant à l'attaque incendiaire. Trois secondes plus tard, une partie du sommet du palais de l'Hokage volait en éclats. L'explosion réveilla le reste du village, ameutant tout ce que la ville pouvait contenir comme ninjas.

Le Tsukuyomi d'Itachi lui permit d'emprisonner tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de poser les yeux sur son visage, ne se rendant compte que trop tard de l'identité du mystérieux attaquant. Des dizaines de personnes plongées dans un monde aux reflets de ténèbres et de sang s'entretuèrent, tandis qu'Itachi pouvait s'occuper du vieillard.

Un groupe de shinobis se dirigeaient vers le palais, menés par Maito Gaï. Même si beaucoup n'aimaient pas, mais alors pas du tout le remplaçant de Tsunade, ils n'étaient pas encore convaincus de la nécessité absolue et primordiale d'éliminer ce vieux fou de guerre.

Le fauve de jade, toujours vêtu de sa ridicule combinaison verte courait avec une gravité inhabituelle sur son visage. Son instinct lui souffla de se jeter sur le coté et bien lui en prit, il évita un lourd projectile blanc qui lui avait été destiné. Un énorme objet entouré de bandelettes blanches était planté dans le sol.

**- **Alors, tu es rouillé ? ricana le nukenin à la peau de requin. Je ne suis pas surpris de ta part, l'ornithorynque endimanché !

Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, il l'avait déjà entendue. C'était ce type à la peau bleue, ce requin membre de l'Akatsuki, ce ninja dont Gaï n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom. Le combat était jouable, il avait déjà affronté ce ... Kisame. Maljeureusement, deux autres personnes arrivèrent, changeant senssiblement la donne. L'héroïque fauve de jade en reconnut un immédiatement, un homme dont il ne pourrait jamais oublier le nom. C'était … Kakuzu, c'était le meurtrier de son élève, Neji.

Maito Gaï ne combattrait pas seul. Ses collègues jônins, Yuhi Kurenaï, Sarutobi Asuma ainsi que leurs élèves étaient également présents. Bien d'autres shinobis seraient prêts à se battre dans quelques minutes et même trois membres d'Akatsuki, si forts soient ils, ne pourraient rien contre tout un village.

Du moins, on l'espérait fortement.

La magnifique brune, aux yeux de sang arborait sa classique robe blanche et rouge. Elle lança sa technique illusoire fétiche, sa marque de fabrique qui faisaient sa renommée.

- Magen : Jubaku Satsu !

L'illusion devait paralyser les criminels, le temps que les autres ne les achèvent. La maîtresse en genjutsu devait bien être fière de cetta attaque qu'elle avait mise au point et améliorée pendant des années.

**- **Tu crois vraiment que tes trucs marchent sur nous, salope ? rit Hidan en léchant son épieu ensanglanté. Itachi nous a appris depuis longtemps à éviter ces merdiques tours de passe-passe. D'ailleurs, il doit bien s'amuser avec l'Hokage !

Shikamaru leva son regard blasé et regarda le palais ou des signes de combat étaient parfaitement visibles. Dire que c'est pour un vieux con qu'il avait du se réveiller en pleine nuit.

**- **Galère, jura le Nara. Une diversion !

L'argenté masochiste ricanait et balança sa faux à trois lames, éliminant un genin anonyme qui se trouvait juste derrière lui.

**- **Hidan, gronda Kakuzu, tu parles beaucoup trop. Occupons nous d'eux le temps qu'Itachi ait sa vengeance.

Avec un sourire entendu, d'énormes vagues déferlèrent dans les rues de Konoha, tandis que le zombie aux cinq cœurs et l'increvable masochiste s'adonnaient à leur passe temps fétiche, le massacre de masse.


	19. Le châtiment des traîtres

Bonjour ! Nouveau chapitre retravaillé.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Danzô, nommé sixième Hokage il y a seulement quelques jours, se trouvait à présent dans une situation très délicate. Il était seul, acculé sur le toit ruiné du palais du feu. Ses hommes ne viendraient pas, il en était parfaitement conscient mais il ne s'en formalisait pas. Il savait très bien que sa racine, membres pourris ne servant même plus de fondations à un arbre en décrépitude, était en miettes. D'autre part, il voyait que trois autres criminels complètement cinglés s'occupaient efficacement de faire diversion. Vu la pagaille causée par le colossal requin, le zombie aux cinq coeurs et le masochiste immortel, peu de shinobis iraient volontiers prêter assistance à un vieux débris, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas voir en estampe. Il était le Hokage le plus impopulaire parmi les shinobis et le peuple, élu sur le fil grâce à des manipulations douteuses.

De toute façon, qui irait la fleur au fusil s'opposer à Itachi Uchiha, un nukenin si puissant qu'on raconte qu'il à éliminé une centaine de traqueurs de tous pays, des machines de mort d'élite ne laissant pas l'ombre d'une chance à leur cible ? Personne, il le savait, surtout que les rumeurs étaient fausses. Les chiffres étaient sous estimés, le prodige a assassiné à lui seul plus de trois cent de ces shinobis meurtriers.

Danzô devrait se débrouiller seul. Il ferait honneur au clan des Senju, battant ce renégat exactement comme Hashirama avait défait Madara dans la vallée de la fin.

**- **Jukai Koutan, murmura t-il en activant les cellules d'Hashirama.

Concentrant son chakra, le vieillard usa des techniques de l'illustre fondateur du village. Une forêt commença lentement à croître autour du bâtiment, des branches massives s'entortillant en un réseau de passerelles pour permettre au vénérable Hokage de se déplacer plus librement. L'immobilisme en combat, c'est comme dans la lutte pour la survie, c'est la mort. Et puis, en tant que membre du clan des Senju de la forêt, ça aurait été une honte qu'il ne puisse utiliser les techniques de feu le Shodaïme.

Itachi resta stoïque face à une telle démonstration de force. Qu'elle que soit leur nature et même si leur croissance est dopée au chakra, les plantes n'ont jamais supporté le feu. En particulier quand celui là est noir, aussi noir que le cœur de leur lanceur.

**- **Amaterasu ! contra Itachi avec un calme glaçant.

Les flammes maudites, surgies d'un oeil aussi rouge que la colère et aussi noir que la haine, dévoraient les plantes à une vitesse folle. Le bois crépitait, se transformant en charbon avant de finir en fines cendres blanches qui s'éloignaient au gré du souffle du vent. Alors que l'arbre géant mourait, le borgne s'évertuaient à compenser les dommages infligés par une croissance accélérée de ses plantes. Cette technique lui coûtait beaucoup de chakra pour la maintenir de façon permanente et pire, Itachi se contentait d'avoir un fin sourire de satisfaction. Malgré la larme de sang qui coulait sur sa joue, il n'avait rien à faire à part observer sa victime se débattre, dire que ce damné feu est impossible à éteindre et s'auto alimente pendant une semaine.

Itachi scrutait avec attention l'unique oeil valide de ce vieil imbécile. Au moment ou les deux regards se croisèrent, l'assassin sut qu'il ferait payer très cher à Danzô. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'est la douleur, au point que ce corps ridé le suppliera d'arrêter. Un regard suffit pour que l'Hokage se retrouve prisonnier, seul et impuissant dans un monde noir et blanc, surplombé par un ciel de sang. Une énorme lune regardait la scène, la déesse de la lune Tsukuyomi observait patiemment le déroulement des événements.

Danzô ne peut plus rien faire, incapable du moindre mouvement, comme si ses jambes s'étaient pétrifiées. Il veut croire qu'il a encore un espoir d'échapper à ce que son bourreau veut lui montrer. Inutile, il n'arrive même pas à fermer les paupières. Il voit le massacre perpétré jadis sous son ordre, il revoit l'horreur accomplie par Itachi pour ce village. Danzô se retient, il en à vu d'autres dans sa longue carrière de shinobi. Mais malheureusement, l'imagination débordante d'Itachi ne semblait pas avoir de limite à son sadisme. Le vieillard se retrouve transpercé par une nuée de sembons et finit par s'écrouler dans un trou profond. Des dizaines de cadavres à moitié ronges par les vers l'entourent, mais certains sont aisément reconnaisables. Trop reconnaisables. Danzô se retourne et voit Uchiha Mikoto, un trou de la taille d'un poing à travers le ventre, le fixer avec un regard à fendre le cœur.

Danzô recule, essayant de se détourner de cette vision d'horreur, mais ou qu'il regarde, des Uchiha agonisants le maudissent d'une sombre litanie revenant sans cesse, le regardant parfois avec des orbites vidés et ensanglantés. Il panique, leur ordonne de se taire et de partir, provoquant un bien fou à Itachi qui le regarde du haut de la fosse commune. Une main se pose alors sur l'épaule du borgne, une main putréfiée d'ou les os sont parfaitement visibles sous la chair flétrie. Il reconnaît le visage dans peau à moitié rongé par les vers.

**- **Fugaku, grogna t-il. Arrêtes ton fils ... Arrêtes le !

- Tu nous as maudits … tu nous as condamnés …

Cette voix lente et traînante, s'ajoutant au murmure des cadavres, c'en est trop pour lui. Le vieux fou craque et essaye de rester digne, mais il s'effondre en hurlant, mains sur les oreilles. Une flopée de membres émerge du sol et entraîne Danzô dans la masse de terre et de viscères. Immobilisé dans une morbide étreinte, la terre commence à le recouvrir lentement. Itachi veut l'enterrer vivant, au milieu de ses victimes indirectes !

Alors que la terre a quasiment enseveli le pitoyable Hokage, le dernier membre du clan Uchiha regarde son ennemi du sommet de la fosse, toute sa haine concentré vers le borgne.

- J'espère que mon frère pourra se venger de toi, même s'il doit te chercher dans le Jigoku !

Après d'interminables heures de torture psychique, l'illusion prit fin. Le vieillard tremblant se reprend étonnament vite et comprend que rien de tout ce qu'il à vécu n'est réel. Il tremble légèrement et baisse les yeux, lançant une attaque Mokuton extrême composée d'une centaine de troncs géants frappant sa victime pour l'écraser, le broyer sous des dizaines de stères de bois.

Des dizaines d'énormes poutres foncent à vive allure vers Itachi, qui vient de se préparer à lancer la dernière corde à son arc. Alors que Danzô perd sa cible de vue, occultée par l'énorme barrage de bois, il n'entend pas la dernière technique d'Itachi.

**- **Susanô ! répliqua Itachi, s'entourant d'un rideau de chakra orangé.

Suite à cette invocation, un immense géant sortit de terre, entourant Itachi d'une carapace inexpugnable. Les colonnes de bois n'eurent pas plus d'effet qu'une simple gifle sur le colosse divin. L'invocation, détentrice des pouvoirs de Susanoo le Dieu des tempêtes, portait une étrange gourde dans son dos de laquelle il sortit une énorme épée.

Le vieillard commença alors à défaire ses bandages, montrant qu'il avait transformé son corps en l'arme la plus répugnante et la plus dangereuse que konoha avait créée. Il lui fallait faire appel à ses sharingans, enfin ceux qu'il avait volé aux cadavres qu'Itachi avait si généreusement laissés après avoir accompli sa tache. Sans ça, il ne pourrait aucunement tenir face à une monstruosité de cette taille, possédant une défense sans pareille et une puissance extrême.

L'épée du dieu des orages s'effondra en un fracas redoutable, projetant d'énormes blocs de roche qui retombèrent au hasard dans le village. Tous les habitants voyaient l'immense colosse et se demandaient avec désespoir comment arrêter un truc pareil. Danzô aurait bien voulu se protéger d'une muraille de bois, mais son arbre lui demandait beaucoup de chakra. Surtout qu'en plus, il devait le régénérer alors qu'il se consumait en permanence sous l'influence des flammes éternelles. Si l'arbre lâchait, il était inutile d'avoir le moindre espoir, le borgne serait immolé.

Le vieillard avait, pour la seconde fois, esquivé de justesse l'énorme épée légendaire de Totsuka. Si l'arme était immatérielle, l'épée géante avait le pouvoir de créer une illusion et en cas de contact, la lame l'aurait enfermé dans un genjutsu éternel et impossible à briser. Malgré ce réflexe salvateur, Danzô n'avait pas esquivé le katana, cette fois bien réel, qui s'est enfoncé dans son ventre. Danzô s'était fait à moitié découper dans le sens de la largeur. Le sang afflua à flots, jaillissant de sa plaie béante et de sa bouche tandis qu'Itachi ressortit prestement la lame, achevant de trancher en deux le borgne.

Le vénérable sixième Hokage expira et son corps déclencha sa dernière technique, l'Urashishou qui ne se déclenchait qu'en cas de mort. Le vieillard venait d'exploser, tentant d'entraîner avec lui Itachi dans la mort. Mais celui ci avait vu l'attaque venir et était sagement resté éloigné depuis le début.

Susanno disparut dans le sol, ainsi que le clone qui était protégé à l'intérieur de l'armure du géant. Itachi se tenait stoïque sur le visage de pierre de Sarutobi depuis le début du combat. L'Uchiha essuya le sang coulant de ses yeux d'un revers de la manche de son manteau noir.

Itachi poussa un soupir de soulagement, comme libéré d'un poids trop longtemps porté, une charge qu'aucun enfant de treize ans n'aurait jamais du avoir à porter. Ca y est, c'était fait, c'était fini. Il avait vengé son petit frère, il avait vengé son clan, il avait vengé la volonté du feu. Sa mission sur cette terre lui semblait finie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se suicider … non, il y avait une dernière chose à faire. Il devait absolument arrêter son psychopathe d'ancêtre qui visait la conquête du monde.

Alors que d'autres jônins arrivaient, encerclant Itachi, celui ci lança un rouleau de papier à terre et les toisa de haut.

**- **Voici la vérité, conclut-il en jetant la preuve de l'ignoble mission qui lui avait été imposée.

Il s'évanouit en un tourbillon de plumes noires, rejoignant instantanément ses coéquipiers qui luttaient toujours dans les rues de la ville, jonchées des corps de ceux qui s'étaient révélés trop faibles pour lutter. Le rouleau qu'Itachi avait abandonné contenait son ordre de mission, ordre qui montrait sa fidélité à ce village qu'il avait aimé, village qui avait fini par faire de sa vie un enfer.

**- **Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, appela t-il froidement, on s'en va.

Les trois tueurs le regardèrent, assez étonnés. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment étés attentif au combat contre Danzô et pour eux, Itachi avait été rapide. Hidan fut le premier à réagir et hurla avec véhémence.

- De la merde ! Je m'occupe de ce putain de ninja ! Je dois prier et buter ces enfoirés !

Pour une fois, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Kakuzu était d'accord avec son partenaire. Il avait très envie de tuer et de récupérer quelques primes.

Kisame, plus pragmatique, se replia en compagnie de son partenaire. Itachi avait fini sa mission vengeresse.

- Le jinchûriki n'est plus ici. Couvrez notre fuite si vous le désirez, mais ne traînez pas trop.

Kakuzu grogna, retournant à son combat ou il broya la gorge d'un chuunin qui contemplait son partenaire, tranché en deux par une faux à trois lames. Itachi et Kisame retournaient à l'abri le plus proche pour prévenir Pain qu'un facheux imprévu s'était glissé dans leurs plans. Il n'avaient pas la moindre idée du lieu ou le blond aux marques sur les joues avait pu fuir.


	20. Nous portons tous un masque

Enfin voici l'apparition de mon perso préféré, le top du rire ... ou pas.

Maintenant, je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de Madara lui même, mais bon, je ne vais pas changer mon scénario.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Le temps s'écoule relativement rapidement, du moins lorsqu'on est occupé à se battre et à récolter des primes, puisque ça doit faire plus d'un mois que je connais la triste vérité sur Pain. En ce qui concerne notre projet, nous avons réussi à ramener un grand nombre de démons à la base. J'ai encore à l'esprit les hurlements de douleur des porteurs à qui on arrachait la bête, la créature avec laquelle ils vivaient depuis leur enfance, en plus de leur propre âme. Il ne reste désormais plus que Hachibi et Kyûbi en liberté, seuls obstacles pour permettre la réalisation du plan final de notre organisation.

Malheureusement, nous avons eu quelques pertes dans nos rangs. Ironie du sort atroce, ce sont les deux immortels qui ont subi le courroux des shinobis de la feuille. Comme tous les nukenins, leurs cadavres ont été brûlés et il est inutile de s'attarder à les rechercher. Cependant, un profond doute me vient à l'esprit. Ont-ils vraiment pu détruire Hidan ? Ne serait il pas seul à attendre son heure quelque part ? Bah, je m'en moque. Même si c'était un atout de taille, le fait qu'il ait échoué à cause de son arrogance prouve qu'il était inapte à servir l'organisation. De plus, je détestais vraiment ce grossier machiste et complètement fanatisé.

En guise de remplacement, nous avons eu un nouveau membre. Alors celui là, je crois bien que je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, nous avions à peine commencé à déjeuner. Nous entretenons nos corps, ne dévorant rien de complexe. Itachi avait commandé des plats à un traiteur et Zetsu s'était débarassé du livreur. _"Pas__ de témoins"_ avait il dit. La porte s'est soudainement ouverte en grand et cette chose étrange fonça vers nous. Sous le coup de la stupeur, j'en ai laché mes baguettes. Le nouveau avait le corps couvert d'une combinaison noire moulante et ridicule, semblable à celle de Rock Lee. Mais le plus curieux, c'est le masque orange qui cachait son visage.

Le seul œil visible est absolument froid et cruel, d'un noir anxiogène, il me rapelle ceux d'Itachi, mais en bien pire. Cependant, l'espace d'un bref instant, j'ai cru entrevoir un reflet rouge. Il avait des yeux vraiment semblables à ceux d'un Uchiha.

Cet inconnu ne m'inspirait pas confiance, il était vraiment angoissant. L'aura de mystère qui le nimbait rendait cet inconnu presque fascinant. Nous nous attendions tous à un shinobi paranoïaque, à un type au corps couvert de cicatrices ou à un criminel qui voulait que personne ne fasse le lien avec son passé.

Mais personne ne s'attendait à « _ça _». Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, c'est une voix fluette, presque infantile qui en sortit.

**- **Bonjour ! pépia t-il de cette voix agaçante au possible. Le nom de Tobi est … Tobi !

J'étais interloquée, Deidara avait la bouche ouverte, figé et ébahi. Kisame le regardait avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'Itachi gardait son air impassible. Pain et Konan ne semblaient pas être spécialements surpris. Ils me cachent quelque chose, qui irait normalement parler de lui à la troisième personne ?

Qu'est ce qui les avaient pris d'engager un abruti pareil ? Ils avaient du se shooter à la morphine, c'est pas possible ! Je devais vraiment faire l'inventaire minutieux de mes placards, juste pour vérifier. Ma première impression était que c'était une blague, qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi débile qu'il le prétendait.

Zetsu restait calme et lui ramena une bague, volée à Konoha sur ce qui avait autrefois été Kakuzu. Le nouveau la passa à son doigt et sautilla d'allégresse.

**- **Merci Zetsu-san ! dit-il en sautant de joie dans tous les coins. Tobi est un bon garçon !

Je me retenais, juste pour la forme, mais j'avais vraiment envie de m'écrouler à terre. C'était tellement pitoyable que ça en devenait amusant. Toutefois, une fraction de moi même me disait de me méfier. Une petite voix qui me guettait.

**- **Il n'est pas net, murmura la voix glacée qui ne m'avait jamais quittée, je le sens.

Je soupirais, mais je répondais. On ne se fait pas attendre soi même.

-Bonjour, Inner. Ca faisait longtemps.

Mon double ténébreux qui envahit mon esprit ne s'était pas manifesté depuis longtemps. J'ignore qui elle est exactement, ni ce qu'elle fait en mon esprit, mais je m'y suis habituée par la force des choses. J'ai fini par en conclure qu'elle est la manifestation d'une schizophrénie latente, bien que je n'aime pas devoir admettre que je suis mentalement … instable. Délicat euphémisme pour ne pas parler d'une forme de folie. Elle est probablement une entité créée par l'accumulation de sentiments tristes ou douloureux, c'est un cas absolument unique et je ne tiens pas tellement à finir dans les mains d'un psychiatre. Pourtant, aussi loin que je remonte dans ma mémoire, je me rappelle toujours avoir vécu avec mon double qui m'a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

C'est une raison suffisante pour ne pas vouloir l'abandonner, parce qu'au bout du compte, j'apprécie sa présence. Ca m'ennuie de l'admettre, mais je ne m'en déarasserais pas si je pouvais. Inner est sincère, franche et directe. Elle me montre la vérité et s'inquiète pour moi, comme une grande sœur.

C'est une relation ambiguë, elle est à la fois une sœur qui me soutient et une mère, enfin juste pour ses conseils, pas pour son caractère. Bien trop violente et avide de bagarre. Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec le caractère de Konan. Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à l'éloigner de mon esprit ? Je n'arrête pas de me fixer sur elle, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse.

Je dois essayer de ne pas être obnubilée par elle, de garder pour moi ce que je ressens, tenter d'effacer mes sentiments. J'aimerais bien tout gommer d'un claquement de doigts, mais c'est trop tard, je sais qu'elle s'est emparée d'une partie de moi même.

**- **Allez, murmure t-elle avec un ton réconfortant qu'elle n'avait jamais pris, arrête de réfléchir à ça. Tu te fais du mal …

- Inner, chuchotais-je, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je … je l'aime.

Mon double tient à moi, mais je sais que si je lui cède, je risque de le regretter.

**- **L'amour ne te sauvera pas Sakura, dit-elle, pernicieuse. Il n'a que le pouvoir de faire souffrir.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Je peux peut-être essayer de lui prouver que je l'aime …

- Espère, ajouta t-elle avec dédain, car c'est tout ce que tu as. Comme pour ton amour envers Sasuke, comme pour espérer être reconnue par tous, comme pour être plus qu'une amie aux yeux de Naruto, comme pour sauver tes parents …

- Tais-toi, pensais-je violemment, essayant vainement d'avoir le dessus sur ce monstre dénué de la moindre once d'humanité.

Elle est là, me disant ses quatre vérités, me montrant la réalité que je ne veux pas voir. La vérité peut faire si mal, j'en tremble et les larmes montent. Qu'elle se taise, qu'elle me laisse me murer dans le mensonge.

- L'amour est inutile, il ne conduit qu'à la souffrance et à la haine.

- Ferme-la, essayais-je de penser en tremblant, juste pour qu'elle cesse de déverser son poison.

- Embrasse la haine, ce sera plus rapide … tu en souffriras bien moins.

- Tais toi !

Je rouvre les yeux et me retrouve à nouveau dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Il semble que j'ai prononcé la dernière phrase à haute voix puisque tous me regardent comme s'il m'avait poussé un troisième bras. Deidara est à mes cotés, ses soucils froncés en un air passablement inquiet qui s'est affiché sur son charmant visage.

- Sakura-hime, ça va ?

Très bonne question, dont je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir moi-même la réponse. Alors, comment dire que je suis à moitié folle, lesbienne et que je brûle de l'intérieur sans inquiéter personne ? Grande question, je vais utiliser la formule habituelle qui s'impose.

- Euh, oui. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

Un simple sourire berne les autres si facilement, quelques muscles étirés suffisent pour rassurer et masquer la réalité. Après tout, l'un des rouleaux volés dans le monastère me l'a appris. Quelques techniques, des textes philosophiques, un rouleau sur le Rinnegan et un dernier que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à ouvrir. Je tatonne mais je vais garder son existence secrète pour le moment.

J'esquisse un sourire encore plus grand, pure manifestations de mes pensées en totale adéquation avec celles d'Inner. Ce n'est pas un sourire de joie, mais une cruauté refoulée et masquée … pour le moment.

L'homme au masque orange avance vers moi en courant. Il a une drôle de démarche, les jambes en avant et les bras en l'air. Espérons qu'il sera plus efficace au combat sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Il se jette sur moi si vite que je ne peux l'esquiver et me serre dans ses bras, tout en prenant une voix haut perchée absolument horripilante.

**- **Bonjour Sakura-chan ! pépia t-il, Tobi est heureux de vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes très jolie et avez un agréable parfum !

Une légère explosion sur son postérieur projette le brun masqué loin de moi. Tobi émet un cri lamentable avant de s'écraser, postérieur en l'air. Il a tout de même une bonne poigne, j'avais du mal à respirer. Deidara à l'air visiblement furieux, deux oiseaux d'argile sont déjà prêts dans ses mains. Serait-il jaloux ?

- Idiot, tu as failli l'étouffer !

- Tobi est désolé Deidara-san, dit-il en pleurantTobi est un bon garçon.

Le blond d'Iwa était déjà passablement sur les nerfs, le comportement de cet hurluberlu ne va pas tellement arranger les choses. Une veine palpite sur sa tempe et les deux oiseaux d'argile partent, fusant en direction du nouveau venu. Tobi les fixe, un peu comme un enfant émerveillé. Il ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend, sinon il aurait fui.

Deux explosions après, suivies de glapissements suraigus quelques secondes plus tard, j'attrape le poignet de Deidara qui semblait prompt à nous montrer les multiples aspects et subtilités de son art.

**-**Deidara-san, l'interpellais-je en plaçant une mais sur son épaule, inutile de trop l'abîmer.

Il serre la main et renonce à faire dynamiter le nouveau membre. J'hésite encore à la manière avec laquelle je dois le considérer. Est il un attardé ? Ca m'étonnerait, c'est l'Akatsuki, pas l'équipe d'Ebisu. Quel bouffon avec ses trois gosses surexcités et assez dérangés. Est il un jovial boute-en-train, toujours souriant et voulant simplement être amical ? C'est probable, je ne le connais pas et peut être que c'est un grand sensible trop méconnu.

La dernière possibilité me plait beaucoup moins. C'est peut être un vrai salopard, manipulateur pervers et cruel qui joue l'idiot pour mieux ressurgir au moment opportun ? J'espère que non, Itachi est déjà un expert dans la conception et la réalisation de plans tordus.

Mais ce reflet rouge dans son oeil que j'ai perçu, est ce que ce serait … le sharingan ? Bah, j'ai du rêver. Itachi n'a laissé que son frère en vie et tout le clan Uchiha était à Konoha ce soir là, il est le dernier survivant de ce clan. Pourtant, quand je croise l'étrange masque orange de Tobi et l'iris rouge d'Itachi, j'ai la désagréable impression d'être un pion au milieu d'un immense jeu d'échec.

Un simple pion sur un jeu dont le plateau serait le monde.


	21. Les héros de l'ombre

Bonjour à tous. Voici le nouveau chapitre.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Au centre du village caché du Sable, se tenait le palais du vent ou siège le noble Kazekage. Pourtant, en ce jour plutot frais, Gaara aurait bien voulu pouvoir s'esquiver en catimini de ses fonctions. Temari pouvait librement s'entraîner à brandir son énorme éventail et d'ailleurs, Gaara et son frère faisaient tout pour éviter cet objet, notamment quand il était manié par une dangereuse et énergique combattante. En parlant de Kankurô, celui ci était installé dans son atelier secret. Quand le ninja à l'étrange capuche disait qu'il allait à l'atelier, cela pouvait signifier deux choses.

En général, le marionnettiste travaillait d'arrache pied sur un nouveau poison, ou bien il bichonnait amoureusement l'une de ses armes, comprenez ses marionnettes et qu'il ne devait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte. Le second cas de figure, qui se produisait plus souvent que d'habitude, était que Kankurô glandait bien à l'abri de toutes les remarques possibles et ne voulait pas être désigné pour faire quoi que ce soit.

En ce moment même Kankurô regardait l'extérieur, réfléchissant à son nouveau projet. Une idée grandiose et orgueilleuse. Etait ce vraiment éthique ce qu'il allait faire ? Il se rappelait rapidement de l'affrontement avec celui que l'on pouvait considérer comme l'un des plus grands maîtres dans son domaine, un maître qui s'était finalement suicidé.

Poussant un soupir, le shinobi maquillé se retourna, admirant la poupée brisée qu'il devrait réparer. Les membres avaiient été endommagés et il devrait retailler certaines parties, mais ce long travail serait récompensé. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses, il avait été mortellement empoisonné et son frère avait perdu la vie à cause de ce monstre. De plus, quelle meilleure façon que d'honorer un maître en faisant vivre son art et sa puissance au delà même de la mort ?

Oui, utiliser le corps original de Sasori serait parfait.

Mais revenons en à Gaara. Celui ci était le véritable maître du village depuis son avènement, il y a presque trois ans. Les anciens, le conseil civil et les chefs de clans ne posaient plus aucun problème, puisqu'ils n'avaient désormais plus aucun pouvoir effectif. Il faut dire que le jour même de l'intronisation du Godaime Kazekage, plusieurs membres du conseil avaient complotés pour évincer le démon. Ils avaient fait l'erreur d'engager quelques prisonniers tirés des cellules pour assassiner Gaara.

Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne conteste les ordres du roux, surtout que la punition s'était révélée extrêmement dissuasive. Les conjurés; leurs assassins de pacotille et plusieurs gêneurs s'étaient vu offrir un magnifique cercueil de sable parfaitement étanche, devant un regard vert d'eau vide et glacial, à moitié psychotique.

Ce regard qui avait tant fait peur, montrait pour le moment des traces d'amusement. Un blond hyperactif, son frère de cœur, serrait dans ses bras une femme également blonde, se servent de l'opulente poitrine comme d'un coussin. Immédiatement, un coup de poing rageur avait propulsé le blond vers le mur. Comme à son habitude, Naruto se releva, sous le regard gêné d'Hinata qui rougit légèrement.

Tsunade contint sa fureur qui couvait, essayant de ne pas saccager le bureau de son hôte. Mais elle souriait intérieurement, le blond mettait de la bonne humeur partout ou il passait, changeait les gens rien qu'en parlant et accessoirement en leur mettant une bonne rouste. Durant ces dernières années, la légendaire perdante avait gagné une chose irremplaçable, un frère de cœur qu'elle était ravie d'avoir à ses cotés.

Sabaku no Gaara était connu pour ses traits de caractère, mais la patience n'en faisait pas tellement partie. Il interrompit rapidement les retrouvailles qui s'éternisaient, il avait des informations d'une gravité extrême. Les trois anciens ninjas de Konoha, officiellement déserteurs, l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- Voilà, dit-il en croisant les doigts, je vais commencer par la bonne nouvelle. Kakuzu et Hidan de l'Akatsuki sont morts.

Naruto ressentit comme un soulagement. Enfin, ils étaient vengés. Ceux qui avaient tués Saï, Neji et Kakashi-sensei avaient fini par connaître le même sort. Il sentait comme un poids sur sa conscience disparaître, un poids qu'il portait depuis le combat ou il avait abandonné ses amis.

Gaara continua passant aux mauvaises nouvelles, qui se révèleraient malheureusement bien plus nombreuses.

- Cependant, Sarutobi Asuma est décédé lors de la rencontre.

Naruto eut un pincement au coeur en pensant à Konohamaru qui venait de perdre son oncle, seulement trois ans après avoir perdu son grand père. Alors que les visages se faisaient plus graves, le Kazekage continua, craignant d'être interrompu.

**- **Plus grave encore, les aînés du conseil ainsi que le Rokudaime Hokage, Danzô, ont été assassinés. Ils ont été tués en compagnie de toute leur force secrète, la Racine.

Tsunade eut un petit soupir de soulagement et haussa les épaules, montrant que l'information ne la peinait pas tellement.

- Je ne vois pas la mauvaise nouvelle là dedans, dit-elle en s'autorisant un léger sourire satisfait.

La trahison du vieux belliciste était restée en travers de la gorge de Naruto. Il avait osé menacer son Hinata-chan ! Le fait que ces vieux croulants avaient disparus ne le dérangeait pas. Tsunade était bien d'accord, ces débris lui avaient compliqué la tache un nombre incalculable de fois.

Gaara n'imaginait pas, malgré les rapports de ses esp… de ses hommes de main, que les tensions internes au village étaient aussi grandes.

- Bref, outre ces pertes mineures, plusieurs civils et shinobis ont perdu la vie.

- Qui à mené l'attaque ?

Face à l'inquiétude de l'ex-héritière du clan Hyûga, Gaara sourit. Il allait les estomaquer avec cette nouvelle.

- Hoshigaki Kisame et Uchiha Itachi. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est le motif réel de l'attaque. Dès le début, Uchiha savait que Naruto n'était plus à Konoha, mais qu'il a quand même donné l'ordre d'attaquer. En réalité, Itachi cherchait la vengeance … pour son frère.

Naruto était consterné. Certes, les Uchiha sont les meilleurs, les champions toute catégorie quand il s'agit de se venger. Mais comment le cruel et froid assassin pouvait il prétendre aimer son frère ? Itachi n'avait épargné Sasuke que par pure pitié, tout le monde le savait. Tous connaissaient le glacial possesseur du Mangekyô Sharingan, il ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments. Aux yeux de tous, jamais Itachi n'avait fait preuve du moindre sentiment de compassion, ni de bonté. Il fallait croire qu'il n'abaissait son masque que devant son frère.

**- **La réponse à toutes vos questions tient dans ce rouleau. Itachi s'est vengé de Konoha en envoyant une copie à chaque Kage suite au massacre des anciens du conseil. Cela risque de vous choquer mais … Itachi n'est pas un traître au sens classique du terme. Il a obéi à un ordre direct du Troisième Hokage, celui d'éliminer le clan Uchiha. Il est même possible qu'il ait infiltré l'Akatsuki pour Konoha, mais je ne ferais plus de suppositions aussi hasardeuses.

Toute l'assemblée restait incrédule, incapables de prononcer un mot. La réalité était tombée, claquant comme une lame de guillotine. Jamais personne n'avait pu entrevoir la vérité, l'atroce vérité. Naruto considérait depuis sa prime enfance Sarutobi comme un homme sage, juste et bon. Comment aurait il pu donner un ordre aussi abject, faisant des centaines de morts dans le complexe Uchiha, brisant la destinée d'un prodige de treize ans et transformant Sasuke en un cœur de pierre avide de vengeance ?

Au même moment, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, une silhouette solitaire se tenait au temple des Uchiha. Un manteau noir décoré de nuages rouges gisait sur le sol, sciemmentabandonné. L'ombre portait un uniforme d'Ambu, protégé par un plastron d'acier. Le tatouage sur son épaule était partiellement masqué par ses cheveux de jais qui se balançaient au gré de la brise glaciale.

Itachi regardait avec une tristesse manifeste l'immense pierre marquée d'un éventail rouge et blanc. Il passa quelques minutes en silence à méditer sur sa vie et sur tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Il avait obéi, accepté puis accompli la mission, l'odieuse mission pour protéger son frère. Depuis leur naissance, Itachi et Sasuke étaient des pions manipulés par différents stratèges. Itachi avait laissé son frère cadet en vie, voulant rendre plus fort celui qu'il aimait afin qu'il ne se laisse jamais utiliser. parce que Itachi aimait Sasuke, le petit frère qu'il ferait passer avant tout le reste.

Son petit frère était mort, tué par sa haine, tué par une haine plus puissante, celle d'une femme trahie. Itachi n'en voulait pas à Sakura, il s'en voulait d'abord à lui même. Itachi chancela, tombant à genoux et s'essuyant les yeux. Un pas derrière lui le redressa très vite, trop vite.

L'Uchiha se releva, replaçant son masque impassible de joueur de poker. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à voir cet individu arriver. Un kunai glissa subrepticement entre ses doigts.

**- **C'est de ta faute, chuchota t-il. Tout est de ta faute.

La voix froide l'interrompit immédiatement et se prépara à l'inévitable affrontement.

- Si tu le prends ainsi, répondit Tobi.

- Meurs Madara !

Le génie du clan Uchiha activa son sharingan et se retourna vers son ennemi. Il fixa l'unique trou dans le masque orange et croisa la version éternelle du Mangekyô Sharingan.

Les deux Uchiha lancèrent leur plus puissante technique hypnotique en même temps et dépensaient leur chakra pour prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un éprouvant combat mental, Itachi sentit le sang couler sur ses joues, ses yeux s'éteignant pour laisser place au noir total. Devenu aveugle, le prodige grillait ses dernières réserves de chakra en une tentative désespérée. L'Amaterasu fut lancé pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Mais contre Madara, l'attaque n'eut pas d'effet. Le shinobi légendaire hurla alors que les flammes noires consumaient son corps, mais son jutsu lui permettait de contrôler l'espace-temps et il réchappa au feu divin.

Voyant son échec, Itachi sentit son corps l'abandonner tandis que son esprit se fanait.

**- **Pardonnez moi, tous. Surtout toi, Sasuke. Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger, je te demande encore pardon. J'ai failli à mon nindo … j'en paye le prix.

Alors que son corps se teintait d'un rouge vif, la lueur de vie dans ses yeux aux trois virgules s'éteignait. Le corps désormais sans vie bascula vers l'avant, son bandeau rayé se détachant et tombant dans un son clair, brisant brièvement le silence qui régnait.

Uchiha Itachi venait de mourir.


	22. Reprise en main

Bonjour à tous ! Alors ? Pas de regrets pour la mort d'Itachi ?

Certains diront que c'est trop tôt, mais je ne lui voyais plus d'utilité.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto est connu pour son obstination. Impossible de faire changer d'avis cette tête de mûle. Il avait fallu toute la persuasion de l'ermite pervers pour convaincre Tsunade de reprendre son poste vacant. La seule raison pour laquelle la blonde était devenue Hokage, se nommait Naruto. Le blond avait réussi à prouver au coeur amer de Tsunade que la volonté du feu existait toujours. Or, pour que Tsunade revienne, il fallait que Naruto et Hinata acceptent de rentrer.  
Jiraiya avait du batailler pour convaincre le blond. Pourquoi Naruto aurait il besoin de rentrer dans un village ou l'on ne l'aime pas ?

La réponse à cette glaçante question était simple, mais comportait de multiples éléments. Elle avait le visage de Teuchi, le cuisinier d'Ichiraku et de sa fille Ayame. Elle avait le visage d'Iruka-sensei et de Konohamaru. Plusieurs personnes, certes une minorité, le voyaient comme un grand ami. Naruto comptait beaucoup pour ces quelque personnes.

Cependant, il avait été catégorique. Hors de question qu'il soit séparé d'Hinata et qu'elle soit reléguée dans la branche parallalèle du clan Hyûga. La timide kunoichi avait émis la volonté de ne plus avoir à être considérée comme l'héritière, juste pour épargner à Hanabi le sceau de la Bunke. L'affaire avait du être âprement négociée avec le clan Hyûga, mais le résultat était appréciable. Hinata n'avait plus de raisons de devoir être négligée par son père, sous la menace d'être marquée et avait étée libérée de toute obligation, surtout d'un marriage arrangé.  
Hyûga Hiashi avait été catégoriquement opposé mais face à la raison d'état, le patriarche avait été déchu de son titre de chef de clan. Les anciens enrageaient, courroucés et humiliés, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Les anciens du clan venaient de nommer à sa tête le plus jeune chef de clan jamais vu, en lui conférant tous leurs pouvoirs. Hanabi avait à peine treize ans, mais s'avérait très prometteuse. Et puis, ils espéraient qu'elle serait suffisamment malléable pour servir les intérêts du clan.

Dès lors que ces problèmes avaient été réglés, Naruto avait reconsidéré la proposition de rentrer à Konoha. A l'heure actuelle, les rues du village caché de la feuille sont silencieuses, seul le vent se fait entendre. Tous les habitants sont figés de stupeur à la vue de cette procession incroyable. Pas un mot n'est échangé à la vision du passage des cinq personnes présentes sur la rue principale. Pas un mot, pas une parole ne sont prononcés par les civils, comme si la vie s'était arrêtée. Tous s'inclinent en un signe de profond respect face à ces importantes figures de la ville, même si certaines personnes ruminent en elles mêmes, n'ayant pas apprécié le retour de celui que l'on surnomme l'enfant-démon.

Le cortège se dirige calmement mais fièrement vers le palais du feu, emplis de la volonté de reprendre ce qui leur appartient de droit. Tsunade-sama garde son air digne et droit, échangeant quelques rares mots avec son homologue qui arbore fièrement le manteau et le chapeau du Kazekage. Aux cotés des deux Kages, se trouve le célèbre ermite aux grenouilles. Derrière eux, Hinata rougit légèrement et ne cesse de jeter de furtifs regards vers l'homme dont elle tient la main.

Naruto est plus qu'heureux, il sourit aux anges. Au fond de lui même, il savait que ce village lui manquait beaucoup et comble du bonheur, il tient la main d'Hinata. Il tient la douce main de pêche de sa petite amie, qu'il à d'ailleurs déjà prévu d'inviter au restaurant d'Ichiraku, lorsque tous les problèmes en cours seront enfin terminés.

La fierté et la volonté du feu brûle dans leurs yeux, constatant les dégâts mineurs que le village à subi après l'attaque de la semaine dernière. Naruto pose son regard sur l'échafaudage couvrant encore le palais du village, plusieurs ninjas étant actuellement en train de hisser l'immense emblème rouge qui trône habituellement sur le sommet. Décidément, ce village est comme le roseau. Il ne plierait jamais et ferait face à tous les défis que le destin lui imposerait.

Tout avait été refait à neuf et Tsunade s'installa avec une certaine joie dans son bureau. Elle soupira d'aise, ravie de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à se préoccuper des anciens et du conseil civil qui passait son temps à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Plus important encore, Danzô ne poserait plus de problèmes avec ses armées privées composées de fanatiques loyaux à l'extrême. La menace d'une guerre civile pour s'emparer du pouvoir avait été une épée de Damoclès constante pour la blonde à deux couettes.

Cependant, il était grand temps de s'attaquer au problème principal, l'Akatsuki. L'organisation ne présentait pas encore un potentiel de menace suffisant pour forcer les kages de tous les pays à s'unir tous ensemble contre cette menace. Tsunade imaginait une alliance de tous les shinobis, sans distinction de nation, de patrie pour restaurer la paix. Quelle belle utopie que de vouloir unifier le monde ninja sous une même bannière, celle de la prospérité et de la paix.

Car l'organisation composée du pire ramassis de nukenin pourrait mener à la guerre, elle le pressentait. Elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de tous les insaisissables membres, mais elle pouvait en tirer quelques conclusions.

Itachi avait été retrouvé mort au sommet du temple des Uchiha. Aucune trace de coup mortel n'avait été retrouvée sur son corps, aucun poison connu dans son sang. Vu les faibles traces de lutte et le potentiel du shinobi, l'affaire avait été vite classée. Il s'était suicidé, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait plus rien pour vivre. Son frère était mort, il n'avait pas pu le protéger et aussi parce qu'il avait eu sa vengeance sur les vieux croulants. Son cadavre avait été retrouvé avec un fin sourire sur son visage fatigué et amputé de ses deux yeux. Il y avait quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment au sharingan et qui craignait que cet œil de sang ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. D'ailleurs, il fallait se dépécher d'organiser l'enterrement solennel de ce héros puisque, avec la publication au monde entier de sa mission, Itachi méritait d'être réhabilité dans les mémoires.

Kisame, l'homme requin avait par deux fois affronté la magnifique bête verte, le splendide fauve de jade de Konoha. Etouffant un rire devant le titre pompeux que Gaï s'était lui même décerné, l'Hokage retrouva son sérieux et réfléchit. Leur ennemi combine à la fois force effrayante, un peu comme elle, et de colossales réserves de chakra. Un valeureux adversaire qui demanderait beaucoup d'adresse, de ténacité et d'endurance.

Ensuite venait Deidara, le terroriste cinglé, amateur d'art. Un androgyne qui utilisait l'argile comme arme, de monstrueuses bouches lui permettant de faire de la matière inerte une arme redoutable. Pire encore, il était très résistant puisque il avait été broyé par du sable, tabassé par un Naruto en rogne et s'était fait charcuter un bras par Kakashi, sans pour autant mourir.

Et venait finalement Haruno Sakura, son ex-disciple. Son élève talentueuse avec un caractère de cochon et une sensibilité sans pareille, dommage qu'elle montrait plus souvent son caractère que son cœur. La jeune fille aux cheveux de fleur de cerisier avait eu si mal lorsque l'homme de sa vie avait fui, laissant une cicatrice dans son âme. Rien n'avait pu la soigner et malgré son masque souriant, Tsunade savait ce que ressentait Sakura. Une blessure que ni le temps, ni les amis ne pourraient cicatriser.

Qu'est ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Sakura rejoigne Akatsuki et ne tue son premier amour ? Parce qu'il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute qu'elle avait rejoint l'organisation des tueurs en noir avant de pouvoir retrouver et tuer le brun. Que s'était il passé entre le moment fatidique ou Sakura disparaissait en compagnie de Kabuto et celui ou elle rejoignait l'ennemi ? Surtout que c'est à la même période que Sasuke avait tué Orochimaru. Les pièces du puzzle étaient là, mais il manquait des dates précises pour le reconstituer.

- Est ce que ce serait de ta faute Uchiha ? murmura t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Tsunade devait arrêter de laisser son esprit divaguer, il lui fallait se motiver, se pencher sur son objectif. Sakura avait clairement gagné en puissance selon les espions. De leurs postes de guet, ils n'avaient pas pu analyser en détail le combat, mais plusieurs infos transpiraient clairement dans le style de combat de Sakura.

Outre la force phénoménale et ses talents de médecin, la jeune fille utilisait désormais avec une facilité déconcertante plusieurs jutsus qu'elle n'avait jamais appris à Konoha. Elle les avait vus, certes, mais n'avait jamais cherché à les apprendre. Tsunade ignorait même avec quel type de chakra son élève était le plus à l'aise. Quelle honte, dire que Sakura avait plusieurs fois fait la demande d'apprendre des techniques de ninjutsu.

**- **Bon sang, jura t-elle en lisant quelques rapports. Tu es devenue bien plus forte que tout ce que j'imaginais. J'aurais tellement voulu être si fière de toi.

A part ces quatre membres là, l'Hokage ignorait qui d'autre composait l'organisation. Il fallait obtenir des informations supplémentaires et pour ce faire, il devenait indispensable envoyer un espion dans le village servant de repaire à l'Akatsuki. Il fallait que quelqu'un se dévoue pour s'infiltrer à Amegakure no sato et récolte des informations, sans se faire tuer et parvenir à repartir indemne pour en informer le village.

La blonde se prit la tête dans ses mains. Qui irait se lancer dans une telle mission suicide ?

**- **J'irai, répondit une voix grave, qu'elle reconnut trop rapidement.

Tsunade se retourna et vit qui était entré par la fenêtre. Les portes étaient elles si peu pratiques ? Un homme assez agé se tenait accoudé sur le rebord avec un air nonchalent, de longs cheveux blancs et des marques rouges sur le visage. Il était coiffé d'un bandeau étrange et portait des sandales en bois typiquement désuètes. Il avait en plus de ces traits physiques la fâcheuse manie de trouver les postes d'observations les plus discrets et les plus efficaces qu'il soit. Surtout pour espionner la partie féminine des sources chaudes.

En plus de cette, disons aptitude, Jiraiya était connu comme un super-pervers, auteur de romans à succès mettant en scène des jeunes filles plus que dévêtues dans des romans érotiques finissant inévitablement bien, et toujours à plus de deux dans un même lit. Ces romans faisaient un tabac monstre parmi la population masculine du pays, dont un jônin ricanant amateur de pornographie qui passait ses journées entre la librairie, ses livres et le mémorial … quand il était encore vivant.

En parlant des lecteurs de la série « _Icha Icha Tactics _» on pouvait citer comme ninjas célèbres les défunts Troisième et Quatrième Hokage, ainsi que Orochimaru qui soupirait à la lecture des idées folles du coéquipier à qui il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre à écrire. Parmi les plus jeunes, qui se procuraient les livres dans le feutré, notons Inuzuka Kiba qui tenait soigneusement cachée sa collection de 47 volumes sous son plancher et plus surprenant encore, Hyûga Hanabi. La plus jeune fille de la famille était bien plus mature que son âge ne le laissait deviner et elle s'y connaissait bien dans ce que son père, gêné à la moindre mention de ce sujet, appelait « _les choses de la vie _». Oui, Hanabi avait en plus d'être précoce, toujours masqué un coté pervers et imaginait fréquemment avec un sourire carnessier et un regard dominateur, se retrouver entourée d'hommes musclés à sa totale merci.

Tsunade regarda son coéquipier avec qui elle s'était formée lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et s'inquiéta sincèrement.

**- **Tu comptes vraiment te dévouer ?

- Oui, dit-il, inébranlable. J'ai des choses à vérifier. Des choix que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps …

Il était déterminé, rien au monde n'aurait pu dissuader Jiraiya de se rendre en plein cœur de la base de l'ennemi. Il devait vérifier ce qui le taraudait depuis des années, savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'eux …

Jiraiya sentait qu'il devrait bientôt faire un choix, un choix décisif … le choix de sa vie.


	23. La vérité sur Jûbi

Bonsoir à tous, voici enfin la suite.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Uchiha Itachi est mort.

La nouvelle claque comme un coup de tonnerre dans la salle. Tout le monde arrête de manger, même Tobi à l'air moins excité. Pain venait de nous l'annoncer de la même manière qu'il dirait qu'il se rendait dans la ville voisine, c'est à dire de sa voix habituelle, traînante et froide. J'étais figée sous le choc, on venait de nous dire que le grand Uchiha Itachi venait de se suicider. C'est inhabituel, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction pareille de sa part. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus surprenant que de voir un modèle de maîtrise de soi, craquer au point qu'il ne mette fin à ses jours ? Je ne le comprends pas, il aurait donc mal supporté la … disparition de son frère ? Un frère que j'ai embroché moi même, Itachi aurait naturellement du m'en vouloir à moi et pas à lui même.

Alors que je reste songeuse, les yeux fixés sur ma main droite aux ongles vernis, je repense aux rares discussions qu'Itachi et moi avons eu. La personne à ma droite se lève de table si brusquement que je me recule brusquement. Alors que j'époussette ma cape, quelqu'un court et me bouscule de nouveau sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. La violence du choc est telle que j'en perds l'équilibre. Ridiculement, je tente de me rattraper au membre que je n'ai même pas encore pris la peine d'identifier et j'aperçoit l'ancien partenaire d'Itachi partir brusquement hors de la pièce. Il semble bouleversé, comme si il était attaché à son partenaire. Pourtant, un son guttural sort de sa gorge. Une seconde, il rit ?

Kisame ricane amèrement de la mort d'Itachi. Lui qui était si grand et si fort venait de se tuer, façon honteuse de mourir pour un nukenin puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'honneur. Le requin qui avait trahi les autres épéistes de la Brume, ses plus proches amis qui lui auraient confié leur vie, avait un rire nerveux et se réfugia dans sa chambre.

Personne ne devait voir Hoshigaki Kisame pleurer.

J'étais profondément troublée, essayant de remettre mes fugaces pensées en ordre. Etait ce de ma faute ? Etait ce parce que j'ai tué Sasuke que son grand frère s'est suicidé en guise de repentir ? Je regarde mes mains et j'ai la vision persistante d'un ruisseau de sang coulant sur mes doigts, du sang que je ne pourrais plus jamais enlever.

Je préfère partir sans tarder de la salle commune pour retourner dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas goût à passer la soirée à discuter, d'ailleurs l'ambiance a été plombée par la nouvelle. Sans un bruit, je m'enfonce dans mes draps de soie noire pour réfléchir, seule avec moi même. Je verse quelques larmes trop rapidement absorbées par le tissu du duvet.

Combien de personnes devront encore mourir de mes mains avant que tout soit enfin fini ? Combien de gens mourront, et bien plus encore souffriront, lorsque l'Akatsuki sera au pouvoir ? Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je tremble à l'idée de ne pas être dans le bon camp. Je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur ? Peut être que rien ne se serait produit si je n'avais pas été là. Peut être que rien n'aurait changé si j'étais morte des mains de Kabuto. Est ce que j'aurais du … mourir ? Après tout, je ne me fais plus d'illusions, je sais que je suis seule et que je ne suis rien.

- Oh, murmura l'ombre dans mon âme, tu te trompes lourdement ma chérie …

Inner Sakura est, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, à nouveau présente à mon esprit. Cette damnée entité accapare de plus en plus d'espace dans ma tête et gagne peu à peu en influence. Chaque fois, je me laisse bercer par ses paroles douces et venimeuses. J'ai si peur de ce monstre au parler franc. A chaque fois qu'elle arrive, brisant mes barrières mentales, c'est au moment précis ou je me regarde et que je fais mon introspection. Je me trouve pathétique, incapable avec ce terrible sentiment de vide qui enfle en moi sans pouvoir être comblé. Peut être parce que c'est vrai, je suis une gamine lourde et pleurnicharde, avec une vie qui n'a aucun sens …

A chaque fois que j'en ai assez, que j'ai trop mal, que mes larmes menacent de déborder, elle arrive. Inner Sakura est comme une éponge, elle absorbe tout sentiment négatif, me purgeant de ma douleur et m'apaisant temporairement. Mon ténébreux double est comme un démon qui se gausse de mes faiblesses humaines, une ombre malveillante qui va jusqu'à haïr la vie elle même. C'est un miroir inversé qui me renvoie une image déformée de moi même, toujours triomphante et jamais brisée, une image que j'aimerais parfois pouvoir devenir. Elle est un monstre qui se nourrit de mes faiblesses et de mes échecs, gagnant peu à peu sur mon propre esprit … esprit que j'ai parfois vraiment eu envie de lui céder.

Je me reprends une fois encore, essayant de la maintenir subordonnée à ma volonté chancelante. C'est inutile de le nier, ma santé mentale est de plus en plus fragile et chaque épreuve ébranle encore plus mon esprit fissuré.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu veux ? dis-je avec une froideur peu habituelle.

Ma voix est sèche, je tente de garder mon air supérieur, car je n'ai pas que ça à faire que d'écouter mon double me susurrer de venimeux conseils. Elle pousse un rire froid, un ricanement déchirant et sans joie avant de s'avancer vers moi pour me regarder dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis notre première rencontre, j'observe de près son regard et détaille son visage. Ses yeux sont entièrement noir comme les plumes d'un corbeau, avec à peine un point blanc au centre qui semble se nourrir du noir l'encerclant. Ces yeux d'une profondeur abyssale, d'une inhumanité sans nom, comme un gouffre infernal vers un monde insondable, me font frissonner d'anxiété.

**- **Pauvre petite fille, siffla t-elle en me tournant autour, sache que tu ne penserais pas ainsi, si tu savais la vérité comme je la connais.

- La vérité ? demandais-je avec un étonnement teinté de curiosité. Quelle vérité ?

Elle sourit, son regard devient fou et un genjutsu fait apparaître une nimbe de flammes diaboliques l'entourant. Enfin, j'espère vraiment que c'est un genjutsu.

**- **La véritable histoire des clans fondateurs, siffla t-elle, celle des héritiers de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, le Rikudô Sennin !

Pendant des heures qui passent très vite, mon coté obscur raconte tout son savoir. Savoir pour lequel tant de ninjas donneraient père et mère sans hésiter. Le sage des six sentiers, l'ermite Rikudô avait jadis vaincu Jûbi, l'antique démon à dix queues au cours d'un duel titanesque. Avant de mourir, le sage fondateur prit soin de bloquer le démon qui fut séparé en neuf créatures mythiques, chacune contenant une part du pouvoir du Jûbi. Le corps de la bête, désormais vidé de ses fantastiques réserves de chakra, se retrouvait pétrifié et emprisonné en un lieu tenu secret. L'histoire aurait du être oubliée pour le salut du monde, puisque rien ni personne, pas même Shinigami-sama, ne pouvait tuer Jûbi.

Mais se posait toujours le problème de l'âme du démon, toujours reliée à une fraction non négligeable du chakra de la bête. Même Shinigami ne pouvait pas l'absorber pour en débarrasser le monde à jamais. Alors le sage fondateur enferma ce chakra à l'intérieur d'une pierre. Ce chakra était si corrosif qu'il fallut créer un énorme bouclier de pierre pour le maintenir. Ainsi, le Rikudô Sennin arracha des monceaux entiers de l'écorce terrestre, donnant naissance à la Lune.

Je comprenais désormais le plan d'Akatsuki. La statue qu'ils avaient en leur possession était le corps pétrifié de Jûbi et ils leur fallait capturer tous les démons pour ressusciter l'antique bête, le démon hérétique. Si l'organisation possédait une arme de cette puissance, plus rien ne les empêcherait de dominer le monde. Pain espérait il vraiment apporter la paix par ce moyen ?

**- **Mais ce n'est pas tout, ajouta t-elle. Akatsuki à besoin d'un réceptacle autre que la statue. Un réceptacle qui, en plus d'absorber le chakra du monstre mythique, doit pouvoir se relier à l'âme enfermée dans la lune. Le Rikudô à eu trois descendants et chaque branche descendante possède une des conditions nécessaires pour contrôler la bête. Il faut une personne qui possède à la fois les gênes des Uchiha, les gênes des Senju ainsi que les techniques de scellage du clan Uzumaki !

Je me retourne vers mon double monochrome et l'interroge. Elle à mentionné le nom de famille de Naruto.

**- **Mais qui pourrait disposer de ces trois conditions ? demandais-je.

A ma grande surprise, mon double ténébreux éclate de rire.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? demande t-elle en essuyant une fausse larme. L'A.D.N. des Uchiha se trouve dans le Sharingan et celui des Senju s'est transmis à travers le Byakugan, bien que ces Hyûga l'aient oublié. En ce qui concerne les techniques des sceaux, cela fait longtemps que l'Akatsuki à pillé le pays du Tourbillon pour s'approprier les secrets du clan Uzumaki.

Je panique, une bouffée d'angoisse m'étreint alors que je fais le lien avec mon oeil.

**- **Ca veut dire qu'ils comptent m'utiliser pour stocker le Jûbi ? murmurais-je d'une voix brisée alors que je comprenais que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un pantin. Je ne suis qu'un réceptacle ? Mais ... pourront-ils seulement contrôler le démon ?

Elle ricane encore et me regarde de haut.

**- **Ca dépend de beaucoup de choses, siffle t-elle en observant ses ongles. Notamment de ce qu'ils utilisent comme moyen de contrôle et de qui prétendra avoir l'audace de dominer la bête. Tu sais, il y a une autre personne au monde apte à garder la bête en elle même. Un monstre incroyable, sans compter qu'il ne devrait même plus exister.

Puis elle murmure quelques mots que je n'entends pas avant de pousser un glapissement, mélange entre l'amusement et le râle de plaisir, à la manière d'Hidan lorsqu'il se plantait sa lance dans ses organes vitaux. Je n'aime pas ça, cette impression d'être utilisée comme un objet. Je me sens comme une petite fille piégée et inconsciente de ce qui l'entoure. Si quelqu'un compte enfermer la bête en moi, qu'il essaye. Mais s'il compte me contrôler ...

**- **Ne crains rien pour ça, ma chérie, dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux, comme ma mère le faisait autrefois avec moi. Le Rinnegan te rend apte à résister à toute influence maléfique. Plus jamais tu ne seras manipulée, les gens te respecterons pour ce que tu es réellement. Sans oublier que je ne comptes pas te laisser mourir, tu m'es trop précieuse.

L'ombre pousse un ricanement encore plus dément, montrant clairement qu'elle à aussi des ambitions pour me protéger. J'aimerais bien en savoir plus, mais je sens ce monde noir et blanc disparaître en s'effilochant.

Je me réveille suant dans mon lit, les rires fous de mon double se répercutent encore dans mes tympans.


	24. La chûte de l'ange

Vous allez me haïr, mais c'était trop tentant...

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

La statue du démon hérétique, le Gedoo Mazô, trônait dans une salle immense. Jûbi, l'antique démon pétrifié attendait patiemment que l'on ne l'invoque pour réaliser un rituel démoniaque. Un homme encapuchonné, les traits dissimulés par un masque orange ne comportant qu'un seul orifice, se tenait devant l'abominable créature paralysée. Il examinait lentement le corps de pierre et regardait attentivement les deux yeux fermés. L'imense stratue reposait sur une fleur de lotus de taille monumentale dont la tige s'enfonçait dans un abîme insondable.

L'homme souriait sous son masque, un sourire de joie à l'idée d'accomplir ce qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps. Bientôt son plan serait achevé, dès lors que les deux derniers bijû seront scellés, la phase finale sera mise à exécution. Cet homme machiavélique avait planifié toute sa stratégie depuis le début, adaptant patiemment chaque rouage depuis près de soixante ans. Le fin tacticien prenait en compte toutes les éventualités, sa prévenance et sa patience seraient récompensées.

Bientôt, d'ici quelques mois au mieux, plus rien ne pourrait empêcher sa plus grande victoire. Le plan de l'œil de la lune arrivera dans sa phase finale, lui permettant enfin d'accomplir son rêve de devenir le jinchuuriki ultime. L'homme au coeur plus noir que le chakra du démon face à lui ricana.

**- **Ils payeront pour avoir défié les Uchiha, déclara t-il dans une de ses envolées mégalomanes. Ils découvriront le pouvoir du Mangekyô Sharingan éternel et celui de son porteur, le grand Uchiha Madara ! Et alors, je deviendrais le maître absolu du monde !

L'homme s'éloigna de la pièce en ruminant ses sombres pensées, avant de refermer la grande porte. Tandis qu'il adaptait sa stratégie pour servir aux mieux ses machiavéliques dessins, une ombre se glissa furtivement, comme un serpent agile dans la grande salle.

**- **C'est ce que nous verrons, vieillard ...

Au même moment, ignorant tout du terrible complot se tramant pour permettre la conquête du monde, Jiraiya quittait le village de la feuille. Le vieil ermite aux cheveux déteints faisait confiance aux rapports de ses espions, ils lui avaient souvent étés d'une grande aide. Ses hommes de main avaient répertorié une faille dans la surveillance du village caché de la pluie. Amegakure no sato. Un nom qui lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. Ce pays l'emplissait de nostalgie. Il avait passé pas mal de temps là bas, notamment lors de la Grande Guerre Shinobi, lorsqu'il était encore avec son équipe au complet.

Tsunade était toujours vivante, toujours si active, mais … Orochimaru lui manquait. Jiraiya savait que sans Orochimaru, il s'était bien emmerdé, même si aujourd'hui, le vieux pervers ne l'admettrait jamais. Comment son meilleur ami qui lui avait appris à écrire, son ami avec qui il avait partagé des heures de rires et de joie, avait il pu tourner aussi mal ? Il se remémora l'un des récits du futur Otokage. Il avait trouvé une mue de serpent blanc sous la tombe de ses parents. Fallait il y voir un signe du destin, destin qui aurait pu être changé ? Ou alors, est ce que l'Orochimaru qu'il avait connu n'avait toujours été qu'une illusion ?

Chassant l'épisode douloureux de la fuite de son meilleur ami, Jiraiya se rappela de ce duel titanesque lorsque les trois étaient unis. Il avait réussi, avec son équipe, à survivre face à Hanzô la Salamandre. Ce jour là, ils avaient réussi à tenir en respect l'un des plus grands Kages d'Ame. En soi, c'était déjà un exploit, l'homme avait dirigé ce pays pendant quarante ans, le plus long règne de l'histoire du monde shinobi. Après la bataille, Hanzô leur avait décerné le titre de sannin, leur laissant la vie sauve à la condition qu'ils conservent ce titre à vie.

Jiraiya ne surestimait jamais sa force et il supposait que même actuellement, il ne pourrait pas tenir facilement face à l'invocateur de salamandres. Pourtant, une rumeur l'avait fait frémir. Quelques années après, Hanzô avait été écrasé avec ses plus puissants shinobis qui étaient en compagnie d'une armée fanatisée d'Ambu de la Racine. Ce regroupement de ninjas d'élite aurait pu être une force d'invasion suffisante face à certains pays comme l'Herbe ou le Vent. Le seul rescapé du massacre, horriblement affaibli comme vampirisé de son énergie vitale, n'avait pu prononcer que quelques mots avant de décéder : « une seule attaque … Dieu … mort ». Qui aurait suffisamment de puissance pour tuer une centaine d'hommes surentraînés avec une seule technique ? Quelle genre de technique pouvait tuer tant de monde en un seul coup, ne leur laissant aucune chance d'esquiver ?

Le village d'Ame était aussi cet endroit ou Jiraiya avait fait une rencontre qui marqua sa vie à jamais. C'est en ce pays ingrat qu'il avait rencontré ce trio. Trois orphelins, victimes collatérales de la guerre, qu'il avait pris en pitié sous son aile pour les former. Jiraiya n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis son départ, jamais il ne s'était demandé pourquoi avoir choisi ces trois là en particulier. Sans aucun doute parce qu'ils étaient spéciaux, qu'il se revoyait en eux et qu'il avait envie de leur transmettre ses valeurs de paix et d'optimisme.

C'est le fragile Nagato qui l'intriguait le plus. Ce gamin timide et hésitant possédait les yeux du fondateur du monde ninja, des yeux dont une ancienne prophétie dit que leur porteur amènera la paix au monde. Nagato pourrait il être cet élu ? Jiraiya l'espérait de tout son cœur et il avait écrit son roman le plus utopiste, une apologie pour la paix prônant la fraternité entre tous les hommes de la Terre : _Les chroniques d'un ninja extraordinaire, l'histoire de Naruto. _

En se rendant au village de la pluie, le vieil ermite s'était fixé un double objectif. Il devait rapporter à Konoha des informations cruciales sur l'Akatsuki, puisque leur base se trouvait cachée dans la ville. Mais son deuxième objectif était plus personnel, il voulait avoir des nouvelles de ses disciples, savoir s'il avait été un bon sensei puisqu'il sentait en son âme que quelque chose clochait. Il éprouvait une terrible sensation d'échec. Jiraiya espérait vraiment que ses élèves avaient fait le bon choix.

Après quelques jours de voyage, l'ermite pervers aperçut enfin son objectif. Cette ville à l'esprit si particulier, sombre et glacée, comportant d'immenses buildings de fer s'élevant dans le ciel et touchant les nuages, c'est l'hyperpuissance technologique d'Ame. Les rues froides et métalliques étaient quasiment désertes, de puissants projecteurs lumineux scrutaient lentement les voies de circulation. Ils assuraient une surveillance constante en raison de la loi martiale imposée par un état policier impitoyable. Ce village était le cœur d'un petit état, le plus petit du monde shinobi, mais qui était aussi une superpuissance technologique disposant, selon les rumeurs, d'armes secrètes mortelles. C'était une ville qui n'avait rien de cachée, mais qui était très bien gardée. Amegakure no sato formait un petit monde à part et bien spécifique.

Il n'y avait que très peu de civils dans la ville, juste le strict minimum pour faire fonctionner quelques commerces ... et encore. Ici, la majorité de la population était constituée de ninjas très bien formés à l'art de la guerre, de l'infiltration et du meurtre. Tous ou presque étaient des orphelins dus aux multiples combats entre factions avant le grand retour du Dieu. Ces enfants avaient étés envoyés dans d'autres académies pour se former et dont la dernière tache avait été de déserter pour rejoindre Amegakure. Ce test ultime prouvait la valeur des ninjas pour avoir survécu aux escouades de traqueurs et ceux qui échouaient connaissaient un sort peu enviable. De toute façon, en cas d'échec au delà du niveau genin, la sentence est la mort. Il n'y a pas de seconde chance et tous l'ont compris.

Tous les shinobis avaient des bandeaux rayés, prouvant qu'ils avaient été capables d'échapper aux escouades de tueurs lancées à la poursuite des déserteurs. Pourtant, une académie shinobi avait récemment été ouverte, formant les ninjas de façon plus classique, histoire de ne pas trop s'attirer la suspicion des nations voisines. Mais ces ninjas aux bandeaux non mutilés étaient souvent considérés par les anciens comme des faibles, pas formés à la vieille école, n'étant que des shinobis de seconde zone.

Les méthodes spéciales du pays de la pluie étaient maintenues secrètes. La trahison est toujours repérée, la délation est courante et la punition à le mérite d'être dissuasive. Si jamais ces méthodes venaient à être dévoilées, même le village de Kiri, la brume sanglante, ferait pâle figure. De toute façon, le Mizukage fou, le jinchuuriki de Sambi qui agitait un énorme crochet, n'avait pas tenu longtemps contre Dieu.

L'ermite aux grenouilles se trouvait à proximité d'un lac artificiel dont de nombreuses canalisations déversaient les eaux usées de la ville collectées et traitées par une station d'épuration. Paranoïaque, Hanzô avait obligé l'installation d'un système pour faire fonctionnel la ville en autarcie pour des années. Jiraiya força l'entrée d'une bouche d'évacuation des eaux usées pour s'infiltrer dans la ville, échappant à la surveillance policière et à la pluie, l'arme la plus dangereuse du village. Un observateur averti, un détenteur d'une pupille spéciale aurait vu que cette pluie n'est pas d'origine naturelle, elle est chargée de chakra permettant à son émetteur de surveiller toute personne en contact avec cette eau.

Il dut alors traverser des égouts curieusement bien entretenus, aux parois lisses et bien trop propres que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas une seule présence, aucun rat, ni aucun autre animal, tout était calme … trop calme. L'absence de luminosité n'aidait pas à la détente, inspirant à l'espion un sentiment désagréable d'être observé.

Jiraiya déboucha finalement dans une immense pièce et tout s'illumina instantanément. Il se trouvait dans un immense collecteur d'eau, de nombreux tuyaux courraient le long des murs et de nombreux escaliers rouillés sans rambardes reliaient des plates formes qui donnaient sur des couloirs obscurs. Le ninja ignorait totalement le plan de ce labyrinthe, il n'avait pas intérêt à se perdre. Une voix douce le sortit de sa méditation.

- Cela faisait longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre, Jiraiya-sensei.

Il reconnut immédiatement son ancienne élève qui n'avait pas changée. Même si les traits infantiles avaient disparu de son visage, elle restait toujours agréable à observer. Ses cheveux bleus maintenus par une rose de papier la caractérisaient toujours depuis des années. Son ancienne disciple maîtrisait toujours son jutsu des origamis qui lui donnaient l'air d'être un ange. L'ange messager de Dieu, comme elle se plaisait à se faire nommer, avait poussé sa technique à son paroxysme. Elle avait un visage impassible devant le sannin aux grenouilles qui avait activé le mode ermite tout en étant accompagné de deux anciens crapauds. Konan avait été la seule femme que Jiraiya avait vu comme autre chose qu'un bon plan. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'a jamais envisagé de profiter d'elle, alors qu'il avait fantasmé de nombreuses fois sur Tsunade.

Konan, malgré son talent, n'avait pas combattu longtemps face au vieux shinobi. Elle avait finalement admis que l'ermite était un trop gros morceau pour elle et l'ange à préféré se replier tactiquement, façon moins humiliante de dire qu'elle s'était enfuie pour sauver sa vie, dans le noble but de prévenir Pain de l'intrusion. Evidemment, Jiraiya ne pouvait pas sous peine de devoir affronter des renforts, la laisser révéler sa position. Bien que ça l'attriste, il devait neutraliser la kunoichi ailée.

Les attaques Katon, combinées à l'huile des grenouilles éliminaient peu à peu les multiples clones de Konan. Ces clones fabriqués avec du papier lançaient des attaques suicides explosives contre l'ermite. Les kamikazes avaient ralenti l'ermite au plus grand soulagement de Konan. Elle arrivait enfin en vue du bout du conduit, plus que quelques mètres et elle s'envolerait loin de l'ermite. Elle pensait avoir perdue Jiraiya et souffla, instant de négligence puisqu'elle fut trop surprise lorsqu'il attaqua.

- Gamayudan ! hurla t-il en crachant un jet de liquide épais à la consistance douteuse.

Sous le choc, elle se retourna ete n'esquiva pas le jet d'huile visqueuse qui frappa ses ailes. Immédiatement, le papier de riz se rigidifia, entraînant l'ange dans une chute inexorable.

Konan fit une chute brutale de quelques mètres et atterrit sur le sol avec un son métallique. Elle était couverte d'huile gluante, coulant sur son corps et imprégnant les couches les plus profondes de son organisme. Elle était figée, ne pouvant plus utiliser aucun jutsu, elle était totalement à la merci de son ancien sensei. En voyant les signes qu'il formait, elle le regarda avec supplication.

**- **Jiraiya-sensei, appela t-elle avec un regard terrifié. Par pitié ne faites … pas ça …

Jiraiya était navré de faire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait ramener des renseignements à tout prix, ses sentiments ne devaient pas interférer.

**- **Katon. Dai Endan !

La flamme rouge fusa vers la nukenin qui ferma les yeux en un dernier réflexe. Elle était perdue, terrifiée en attente de la boule de feu. Elle hurla de douleur lorsque les flammes commencèrent à brûler sa cape qu'elle jeta au sol pour tenir le feu loin d'elle même. Trop tard, le brasier s'étendait rapidement et consumait son corps. Konan criait, tandis que des milliers de fragments de papier se consumaient. Elle gémissait, se roulant au sol en un vain espoir alors que les flammes s'enfonçaient en elle et ressurgissaient dans des zones encore intactes. La kunoichi s'effondra au sol, agonisant de douleur tandis que son visage se noircissait et partait en lambeaux. Elle regarda Jiraiya qu'elle maudissait, l'accablant d'injures proférées entre deux cris d'agonie. L'ermite ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il avait déjà vu des gens mourir, il avait déjà vu certains de ses élèves mourir, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voyait une personne brûler vive et agoniser à cause d'une attaque qu'il avait lancée et qu'il ne pouvait pas éteindre.

Lorsque les derniers fragments de papier s'étaient totalement consumés, les râles de Konan avaient cessés depuis quelques minutes. Jiraiya retint un haut-le-coeur et détourna le regard. Il chassa ces images de son esprit, sachant pertinamment que dans ses prochains cauchemars, il reverrait ce délicat corps se consumer au milieu de cris d'agonie déchirants.


	25. Le choix décisif de Jiraiya

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre qui fait le lien avec le manga vous plaira! Vous constaterez que je fais pratiquement l'impasse sur l'action pour préférer les pensées des personages. Reviews SVP!

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Jiraiya, le grand ermite aux grenouilles continuait son exploration des égouts du village de la pluie. Il venait à peine de tuer d'une manière tout à fait horrible sa jeune disciple et en avait encore des haut-le-cœur. La jeune femme s'était consumée en un atroce spectacle de corps brûlant au milieu d'une odeur de brûlis. Cette scène resterait dans ses souvenirs pour toujours, il le savait. Mais l'espion ne devait pas s'attarder sur ses états d'âme, il devait trouver des informations sur les plans de l'Akatsuki. Sa seconde mission venait d'être en partie accomplie puisqu'il avait découvert que ce qu'il craignait était bien arrivé. Le manteau porté par Konan le prouvait, ses élèves n'étaient pas du même bord que lui.

Un moment plus tard, Jiraiya avait trouvé une sortie vers l'extérieur de la ville mais il estimait ne pas avoir suffisamment grimpé. Inutile de se faire remarquer à l'extérieur. Lorsque l'ermite pervers découvrit finalement Yahiko, son cœur faillit lâcher. Le jeune garçon enthousiaste avait bien grandi, ses traits infantiles avaient disparus pour faire place à ceux d'un homme vigoureux. Les piercings multiples le rendaient bien plus effrayant et son visage aussi expressif qu'une momie dérangeait le vieil homme. Que s'était il passé, où avait il aussi monumentalement merdé ? Si ces trois là avaient rejoint Akatsuki, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réussi à leur faire partager ses valeurs.

- Comment avez vous pu rejoindre une organisation criminelle pareille ? demanda t-il avec une profonde déception qui le tiraillait. Est ce que ce que je vous ai enseigné n'a servi à rien au final ?

L'homme gardait les yeux fermés, cherchant quoi répondre.

- Jiraiya-sensei, répliqua t-il d'une voix grave et déterminée. L'objectif d'Akatsuki est d'amener la paix dans ce monde de larmes, de sang et de souffrance.

Ce rêve, c'était celui de Yahiko. Il le savait depuis ce jour ou ils avaient dinés ensemble, le gamin avait assuré qu'un jour il serait Dieu. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas abandonné son but, au final son objectif était le même que celui de l'ermite. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes méthodes pour l'accomplir.

- Je suis le fondateur et le leader d'Akatsuki.

Bien, la nouvelle stupéfiante avait eu le mérite de répondre aux questions de Jiraiya. Mais ces informations amenaient de nouvelles questions. Qui étaient les autres membres de l'organisation terroriste ?  
Lorsqu'il posa la question, le sannin légendaire ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'aucun nom ne soit révélé, son élève n'est pas si facile à manipuler. Mais Jiraiya perdit son calme lorsque le roux ouvrit les paupières. Plus que tout le reste, c'étaient les yeux de Yahiko qui stupéfiaient l'ermite.

- Comment se fait il que tu possèdes les yeux de Nagato ? bafouilla t-il en reconnaissant le plus puissant dojutsu.

Tendô ne répondit pas, il sauta en contrebas, attaquant violemment Jiraiya. Le duel de taïjutsu était déséquilibré, l'ennemi était si rapide dans ses mouvements que Jiraiya préféra fuir sans demander son reste. Ce n'était pas une concrétisation de sa défaite, c'était une retraite tactique. Parfois la meilleure solution est de savoir reconnaître son échec. Dans le dédale de sombres couloirs qu'il arpentait en rasant les murs, Jiraiya tomba face à un autre roux aux longs cheveux. Il eut un choc lorsqu'il identifia cet adversaire comme étant un ancien ninja de Taki qu'il avait déjà affronté il y a longtemps. Un autre type couvert de piercings et possédant ces yeux légendaires.

Peu à peu, alors que sa fuite éperdue continuait, Jiraiya revoyait différents shinobis qu'il avait déjà vaincus au cours de sa longue vie. Chacun de ces ennemis possédait des pouvoirs nécessitant des savoirs très poussés, des pouvoirs qui dépassaient l'entendement. L'un d'eux, un ancien membre du clan Fûma, invoquait des armées diversifiées de créatures gargantuesques et extrêmement difficiles à vaincre. Des cerbères agressifs, des pandas insensibles aux coups, des oiseaux préhistoriques très rapides et toute une ménagerie exotique attaqua le shinobi à la crinière de lion.  
Un autre des corps avait pour particularité d'absorber toutes les attaques de Ninjutsu, son bouclier stoppait toutes les attaques envoyées, principalement des boules de feu et des Rasengan vrombissants.  
Tous ces corps avaient pour point commun de posséder le Rinnegan, les yeux mythiques du Sage Fondateur, l'Ermite des Six Sentiers. Ils arboraient également de multiples piercings sur le visage et sur tout le reste du corps. L'ermite aux grenouilles comprit enfin que tous ces corps étaient liés par ces bâtons de chakra et qu'ils interagissaient les uns avec les autres par le biais d'un même récepteur. Un seul homme combattait avec six corps et arrivait à faire partager l'info si efficacement que les roux étaient parfaitements coordonnés. Celui qui pouvait faire ça ... il méritait son titre de Dieu.

Mais il était désormais trop tard pour envoyer un message précis à Konoha. Forcé de combattre sur plusieurs fronts, Jiraiya n'avait pas vu qu'un monstre chauve, une abomination tenant plus de l'arme mécanique que de l'être humain lui avait foncé dessus. La poigne d'acier, semblable à un étau, s'était refermée sur la gorge de l'ermite. L'attaque venait de déchirer les cordes vocales, abîmant irréversiblement le pharynx, Jiraiya venait de se faire broyer la gorge. Jiraiya ne pouvait même plus hurler, il n'arriva pas à retenir son estomac et vomit un flot de sang avant d'être propulsé sur la roche. L'élève du Troisième se retrouvait sur un morceau de caillasse qui dépassait on ne sait pourquoi d'un immense bassin de rétention d'eau. Mobilisant ses dernières forces, il regarda au dessus de lui et les vit tous les six, dans toute leur horrible gloire. Tendô, Ningendô, Shuradô, Chikushodô, Gakidô et Jigokudô, les six avatars composant Pain, les six voies conduisant à la douleur, étaient tous présents à l'observer.

Jiraiya comprit tardivement que ces six corps n'étaient rien de plus que des cadavres contrôlés à distance. S'il supposait à l'origine que c'était Yahiko qui avait volé les yeux de son meilleur ami, l'ermite concluait désormais que c'était Nagato qui avait volé le corps de son meilleur ami. En parlant de son dernier élève, il n'avait vu Nagato nulle part. Concrètement, cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas présent à l'heure actuelle, mais qu'il pouvait contrôler six corps en même temps. Le petit rouquin participait à la scène au travers de ses six marionnettes.

Un jour de pluie alors que le ciel grondait, Yahiko avait fait le serment solennel de tout faire pour parvenir à changer ce monde et que s'il le fallait, il deviendrait un dieu. Un Dieu, un être qui transcende toutes les notions, un être dont le seul moyen d'action était de faire souffrir. Que s'était il donc passé dans ce maudit village déchiré par la guerre civile, pour que Nagato ne récupère à la fois le cadavre et les idéaux de son partenaire ? Comment le timide roux, si sensible et si pacifiste, avait il pu changer à ce point ? Il voulait toujours la paix, mais il est devenu un tyran dirigeant un village par la peur, tuant ceux qui menacent ses idéaux. Qu'est ce qui à pu amener Nagato à devenir un shinobi impitoyable, prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins et de surcroît s'étant autoproclamé Dieu, l'égal voire le supérieur des Kamis ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Jiraiya savait pertinamment qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Un seul de ces corps contenait une puissance destructrice, parfaitement coordonnée avec les autres et que même vaincus, il était toujours possible de les ranimer avec l'invocation de Jigokudô. Les six réunis ensemble étaient quasiment invincibles et pire encore, Jiraiya ignorait quels étaient les pouvoirs du véritable Nagato, celui qui ne s'était pas encore montré. Dans ce cas, il méritait vraiment son surnom de Dieu, surtout si, comme il le prétendait, il désirait changer le monde.

Jiraiya ignorait qu'il existait un deuxième porteur du Rinnegan, car sinon il aurait déjà abandonné tout espoir. Après tout, Nagato est le seul possesseur avéré depuis l'existence des ninjas et la mort du Rikudô. Un porteur du Rinnegan peut changer le monde, deux porteurs réunis sont invincibles. Les deux héritiers du Rikudô, marchant ensemble pourront réussir là ou Jiraiya-sensei à échoué, Nagato en a la certitude.

Profitant de ses dernières forces qu'il sentait perdre, Jiraiya écrivit un message codé sur le dos d'une grenouille. Il devait absolument prévenir Konoha de rechercher le vrai corps car _« Il n'existe pas réellement_ ». Alors que le petit amphibien vert s'échappait en urgence dans l'eau du réservoir artificiel, les six corps de Dieu s'élancent vers Jiraiya. L'ermite sourit, car même s'il sait qu'il va mourir, il est heureux d'avoir fait le bon choix : le choix de ne pas abandonner. Ironie du sort, celui dont les avatars s'élancent barre de chakra en main, avait fait jadis le même choix, celui de ne jamais abandonner son rêve.

Alors que les épieux traversaient le corps brisé du ninja, Jiraiya vit sa vie s'éteindre et adressa ses dernières pensées à son élève, celui dont une prophétie disait qu'il changera le monde, celui sur qui tout reposait et qui apparaissait désormais comme une figure d'espoir. Une réponse face aux ténèbres et a la souffrance.

_Bonne chance Naruto_

L'ermite aux grenouilles mourrait, transpercé de six barres de chakra noires, mais il savait que bientôt aurait lieu un terrible combat. Une lutte qui opposerait les deux enfants pressentis comme étant ceux attendus pour accomplir l'ancienne prophétie. Mais maintenant, il ne doutait plus que Naruto était vraiment celui qui devra ramener la lumière dans le monde, tandis que Nagato était devenu celui qui risquera de plonger ce monde dans les ténèbres.

Jiraiya ignorait qu'un autre plan plus terrible se tramait. Une troisième personne était pressentie pour correspondre à la prophétie. Un sinistre homme masqué prévoyait que la prophétie s'adresse en réalité à son héritier. Son héritier ... ou son héritière, une personne bien plus puissante que ces pâles élus, une personne qui changerait ce monde. Le vieux manipulateur savait qu'elle changerait irrémédiablement ce monde ... mais pour y apporter quoi ?

A cette idée, l'homme à l'étrange masque orange frissonna de peur. Ce n'était pas l'angoisse, ni la contrariété d'avoir un problème gênant qu'il ressentait. C'était la vraie peur, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps et qui lui faisait voir que son plan si parfait comportait une seule inconnue. Une simple donnée qui fera basculer à tout jamais le destin du monde.


	26. Déclaration

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Alors que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Soyez sincères.

* * *

La chambre de Konan était une pièce vide et froide. Totalement impersonnelle et faiblement éclairée par une petite fenêtre, aucun objet ne donnait réellement d'informations sur les goûts de la propriétaire. Aucune photo, aucun objet personnel exposé, il n'y avait rien de significatif, à l'exception du tas de papier de riz stocké à la va-vite dans un coin. La quasi totalité de la pièce était occupée par des rouleaux de techniques interdites et des livres anciens, jaunis par le temps et traitant de l'art du pliage du papier. Se déplacer sans encombre relevait du défi au vu de la quantité de matériel entassé et qui n'avait pas dû être rangé depuis longtemps. Sur une étagère, une série de petites boites fermées par de fins rubans bleus étaient accumulées patiemment. Elles étaient toutes soigneusement étiquetées et l'une d'elles, encore ouverte, laissait entrevoir des grues de papier. Un proverbe ancien dit que celui qui fera mille grues de papier verra son vœu réalisé.

Konan avait atteint, sans utiliser son jutsu spécial, la millième grue il y a seulement trois ans. Cependant, au vu de son air impassible qui masquait ses sentiments, nul n'aurait pu dire ce qu'était son vœu le plus cher. Elle semblait si froide et n'avait jamais l'air d'éprouver la moindre joie. Mais au delà de la surface, si l'on daignait se rendre en profondeur, on pouvait rencontrer une femme sensible et douce. Une femme vraiment merveilleuse.

En parlant de Konan, elle avait été piégée comme un rat dans un des égouts. La pauvre femme avait été brûlée vive par son ancien sensei. Mais Jiraiya aurait du s'assurer en détail de la mort de la belle femme. Il aurait dû vérifier au bout du tuyau d'évacuation. Un petit essaim de papillons de papier, soigneusement caché hors de la station d'épuration, s'était échappé et il se dirigeait actuellement vers la chambre. Profitant de la fenêtre ouverte, le groupe de lépidoptères se dirigea vers l'armoire entrouverte où se trouvait cachée une importante quantité de papier. Ce papier bien spécial était chargé du chakra de la femme aux cheveux bleus, un papier stocké en prévision d'une blessure grave pour lui permettre de reconstituer ses forces plus rapidement.

Alors que les papillons étaient entrés dans l'armoire ancienne quelques minutes auparavant, la porte du meuble grinça pour laisser voir une main se raccrochant fébrilement. Un coup d'oeil jeté discrètement pour vérifier si personne ne pourrait la voir, puis la porte du meuble se rouvrit et laissa entrevoir l'ange aux cheveux bleus, visiblement éreintée. Elle s'effondra dans son lit, ayant à peine la force de tirer le drap de satin, sans même avoir pris le temps de se vêtir. Konan était totalement épuisée par son manque de chakra.

Dans une chambre bien plus lointaine, je m'éveille sans avoir la moindre idée des événements qui se sont déroulés la nuit dernière. Ignorant combien de temps j'ai passé dans le pays des songes, je regarde le ciel et soupire. Avec ces nuages et ce ciel sombre en permanence, on ne sait jamais quelle heure est il vraiment.

Peu à peu, des clapotis retentissent contre le verre froid. Je regarde la pluie marteler la vitre et me laisse doucement bercer par ce son. J'ouvre la porte conduisant sur le balcon et reste seule à regarder les cieux orageux. Quelle sensation magnifique. J'aime énormément la pluie, cette manne céleste qui me lave de mes angoisses et de mes fautes. Elle parvient même à laver mon cœur d'une partie de l'obscurité qui le corrompt.

Totalement trempée, percée jusqu'aux os par l'eau fraîche, je laisse cette eau tomber sur mon corps purifié par Dieu. Sans prendre la peine de me sécher, j'étreins grossièrement mes cheveux avant de rejoindre Pain dans son bureau. Ma bague venait de s'illuminer, me rapellant mes obligations et la voix du chef qui résonnait dans mon esprit m'avait intimé l'ordre de venir sans tarder. On ne désobéit pas à Pain, du moins pas sans en subir les sévères conséquences.

C'est sur le chemin vers le bureau situé au sommet de la haute tour dominant le village, que je rencontre Kisame et Deidara. Il semble qu'ils aient également été convoqués, mais l'habitude fait qu'ils attendent sans inquiétude particulière la future mission.

Pein nous ordonne d'entrer et nous le trouvons avec un dossier à la main. Vu le sceau imprimé dessus, il semble que ce fichier ait été dérobé dans les coffres forts du village des Nuages. Le roux aux piercings nous montre la photographie d'un homme musclé, portant le kanji pour le _Fer,_ tatoué sur le bras droit. L'homme porte une barbe ronde, de la même couleur que ses cheveux blonds. La couleur de sa pilosité contraste avec sa peau mat, bronzée comme celle des habitants du pays de la foudre. Ce colosse d'environ deux mètres arbore plusieurs lames, ainsi qu'une petite paire de lunettes de soleil ronde.

- Cet homme est votre prochaine cible. Il se nomme Killer Bee et il est le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi. Votre mission est de le ramener vivant à notre repaire le plus proche. Mais faites attention, il maîtrise son démon à la perfection. Il est également le frère du Raikage, il ne sera pas laissé sans protection. Vous partez ce soir. Des questions ?

Pure figure de style, puisque lorsque Pain parle, il a le mérite de la clarté et de la concision. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que nous serons trois pour cette mission. Les membres de l'organisation se présentent par binômes normalement. Vu les pertes récentes, ce choix est probablement causé par l'envie d'avoir une capture fructueuse. Pain est à cran ces derniers jours, il a obtenu des informations sur sa prochaine cible avec difficulté. Il compte jouer sur la surprise et il n'aimerait pas que nous échouions. Je sais qu'il nous le ferait regretter amèrement.

Alors que nous le saluons, prêts à nous préparer pour notre mission, sa voix retentit de nouveau.

- Sakura, m'appelle t-il avec raideur, reste.

Je me fige instantanément, interdite, tandis que l'homme requin m'adresse un petit sourire compatissant. Rester seul dans le bureau du chef est rarement de bonne augure. Qu'est ce qui me vaut une discussion privée avec le chef, aurais-je fait une chose de mal ?

- Sakura, je veux que tu ailles voir Konan, elle est très fatiguée. Assures toi qu'elle va bien et à priori, tu devrais en avoir fini pour ce soir, ou tu partiras avec Kisame et Deidara pour Kumogakure. C'est tout, je ne te retiens pas.

Le « _à priori _» me reste douloureusement en travers de la gorge. Nagato est très protecteur, trop protecteur envers son amie. Je comprends que si Konan ne va pas mieux d'ici ce soir, ou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux, je ne serais pas physiquement en état de partir pour cette mission. Il y a un mois, Kakuzu m'avait raconté ce qui était arrivé à un de ses précédents partenaires, un type qui avait mécontenté Pain et que le zombi avait tué sous un coup de colère. L'homme dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom avait vraiment, terriblement souffert et cela avait eu tendance à motiver le reste du groupe. Il m'a raconté l'état déplorable dans lequel Pain avait laissé le pauvre hère et j'ai dégluti difficilement. Pour faire souffrir, Pain était aussi efficace que Kabuto. Ce nom me laisse d'ailleurs un goût apre de revanche dans la bouche.

Je rejoins rapidement la chambre de celle qui fait battre mon coeur, avant de me glisser sans bruit dans la pièce sombre. Faisant appel à mes autres sens, je perçois un léger souffle, une respiration difficile et hésitante provenant de la femme couchée sous les draps. Elle dort, ses niveaux de chakra sont bas, mais elle récupère suffisamment bien pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter outre mesure.

Bon, maintenant que je suis présente, autant faire un diagnostic complet, ce sera ça de fait et je n'ai pas tellement le choix. Je préfèrerais éviter de la réveiller, ça ralentirait sa guérison et les menaces de Pain ne doivent pas être prises à la légère.

Alors que je retire délicatement la couverture, je me fige en rougissant comme une fraise sous le soleil. Elle est totalement nue, exposant son corps outrageusement parfait ! Le sang commence à affluer dans mes joues, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et j'halète, prise de désir. Je fais le vide en moi, je dois me comporter en médecin, je dois garder mon calme et agir en professionnelle. Commençons par les examens de routine.  
Je vérifie le bon fonctionnement de son cœur, écoutant les palpitations de l'organe vital. Je ne touche pas ses seins ronds et fermes, décorés par de superbes auréoles brunes. Je vérifie le bon fonctionnement des organes du bas ventre, notamment ceux assurant la production de lymphocytes comme la rate. Je ne palpe pas sa chair si pâle et si douce, aussi tendre que chaude. Je vérifie si elle ne présente pas de traumatisme crânien, ni de potentiel déplacement des vertèbres cervicales. Je ne passe pas la main dans ses cheveux doux et soyeux, massant lentement les racines de ses cheveux sentant si bon.

Bon sang, qu'est ce qui me prend ? J'ai à nouveau cette sensation de chatouillis dans le ventre, une sensation qui me rend si heureuse, mais qui me tue lentement de l'intérieur. Je sais que je suis amoureuse mais je dois me forcer à calmer mes pulsions, elle pourrait me briser d'un seul mot. Mais dès lors que mon regard se pose sur le corps de cette muse, je ressens mes sentiments qui pointent de nouveau avec violence dans mon cœur. Elle est si forte, stoïque, si calme et sûre d'elle. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle dort à la limite de l'inconscience, je prends conscience qu'elle peut également être tellement fragile.

- Mon ange à moi, chuchotais-je en fermant les yeux et en me laissant aller à mes désirs stupides.

Oh oui, qu'est ce que j'aimerais qu'elle soit à moi, et également pouvoir m'offrir tout à elle. Je pourrais lui murmurer des mots doux et tendres, lui prodiguer de douces et sensuelles caresses sur son corps si parfait.

- Je pourrais toucher ses moindres recoins, les plus intimes de son corps.

Oh, Kami-sama ! Qu'est ce qui me prend de dire des trucs pareils ! Je suis donc si obsédée par elle, au point de dire quelque chose de semblable ?

_- Hé Hé ! Et pour une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute._

Inner Sakura ricane, trouvant la situation plaisante. C'est moi qui ai eu ces pensées salaces, ces images persistantes en mon esprit, ces flashs, ces courants électriques qui font que je commence à tremper ma petite culotte. Je rougis violemment, tentant vainement de réprimer mes envies et de calmer mon corps gonflé d'envie. Je tremble, hésitante sur la conduite à tenir, mais lorsque je vois ses lèvres carmin, délicatement réhaussées par ce clou d'argent, ses lèvres si finement ciselées au milieu de ce visage si splendide qu'il en rayonne tel un chef d'oeuvre sculpté par Michel Ange, je ne me retiens plus.

Maintenant que je la vois blessée, fragile, je prends soudainement conscience que je pourrais la perdre. Si je ne peux pas lui dire, si je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, je m'en voudrais atrocement. Je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour la retrouver, même si pour cela je dois condamner aux ténèbres le reste de ce monde. Je suis égoïste, je le sais, mais je ne vois plus pourquoi les autres auraient droit au bonheur, tandis que moi je n'ai jamais vraiment pu y goûter pleinement.

Je m'avance vers elle et centimètre par centimètre, mon visage rencontre le sien. Je ferme les yeux, sous le coup de l'appréhension et déstabilisée par sa respiration, mais je n'abandonne pas. Mes lèvres se posent délicatement sur les siennes et je l'embrasse doucement, sans forcer le barrage de ses dents avec ma langue. Je profite de cette sensation unique, qui pénêtre mon corps et mes nerfs, sensation tellement belle et dont aucun mot ne peut retranscrire la plénitude. Enfin, je me décide à rouvrir les yeux pour continuer à admirer son visage endormi, lorsque je croise deux prunelles azurées.

Je me recule violemment en rougissant comme un coquelicot, stupéfaite par ma propre audace et pétrifiée en l'attente de sa réaction. Konan papillonne doucement et harmonieusement des yeux avant de pousser un faible gémissement pour constater dans quel état elle est. Totalement nue et en assez bon état. Je détourne le regard de ses clavicules saillantes, qui invitent ma langue à les parcourir, pour ne pas exciter d'avantage mes hormones, car sinon je céderais à la dictature de mon corps.

-Je … euh, je … vérifiais ton état de santé, bafouillais-je en rougissant.

L'excuse pourrie ! Jamais rien pu trouver d'aussi pitoyable ! J'étais plutôt en train de satisfaire mes désirs d'amour, mes fantasmes les plus osés sur son corps endormi et vulnérable. J'attends désormais sa réaction avec une angoisse qui commence à me submerger.

- Sakura, m'appelle t-elle froidement, tout en ayant un infime sourire lubrique. Je suppose que tu vérifiais ma température ? Tu n'étais absolument pas en train de m'embrasser, n'est ce pas ?

Je bafouille, ayant totalement perdu de ma contenance. Les mots de justification restent coincés dans ma gorge et je me rappelle soudainement, magnifique dérivatif, que j'ai une mission urgente à effectuer. Complètement cramoisie, tant par la gêne que par mes sentiments, je m'éloigne en bafouillant quelques mots d'excuse lorsque je sens sa main se refermer sur mon bras. Elle à une sacrée poigne pour quelqu'un qui revient d'aussi loin. Elle me tire vers elle, si rapidement que j'en perds l'équilibre et me retrouve sur sa poitrine.

Merde ! Comment se concentrer sérieusement lorsque ces deux superbes seins d'albâtre, tombent droit devant moi, obstruant partiellement mon champ de vision ? Konan se redresse pour me toiser et je reste pétrifiée, tant par son regard glacial que par le corps qu'elle dévoile avec une lenteur qui m'excite davantage. Comment dois je lui dire que je l'aime de toutes mes forces, même si je pense qu'elle à du saisir le message.

- C'était … volontaire, n'est ce pas ?

Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe. Je repense à ce baiser, échangé il y a des années, celui bien involontaire que Naruto avait roulé à Sasuke. Je rougis encore plus, d'une couleur à faire envie à une écrevisse, à deux doigts de la syncope. J'attends un mot d'elle qui tarde à venir. Totalement paralysée, je dépasse ma peur et tente une approche.

- Je … jsuiamoureusdtoi.

J'ai vraiment envie de me mettre une paire de gifles. Ce grommellement était superbe, totalement indistinct et inaudible, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'avance.

- Pourrais tu être plus claire, Sakura-chan ?

Elle a bien insisté sur mon prénom et je laisse l'audace m'envahir. Je repose mes lèvres sur les siennes et étonnamment, elle ne me repousse pas, approfondissant légèrement notre échange. Une fois à court d'air, me détachant d'elle à regret, je la regarde et me justifie.

- J'ai été assez claire comme ça ? tentais-je avec provocation.

Elle ne répond rien et je me relève, déçue. Franchement, à quoi est ce que je m'attendais ? Blessée, j'ai vraiment mal au cœur, comme si ma poitrine éclatait en battant contre ma cage thoracique. J'essaye tant bien que mal de sauver les apparences, avant que les larmes ne viennent.

- Bien, chuchotais-je avec un ton neutre, j'ai une mission urgente et tu dois te reposer. Bonne nuit ... Konan-chan.

Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, avant de craquer, elle m'interpelle.

- Sakura ... Ne pense pas que cette discussion est close. Nous aurons à parler dès ton retour.

Son ton était moins calme que d'habitude, je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Une fois la porte fermée, je me sens mal et deux perles salées coulent sur mes joues. J'essuie mon visage en reniflant, pendant qu'un rire nerveux meurt avant de pouvoir sortir de ma gorge. Konan-chan, j'espère sincèrement que tu réfléchiras en mon absence. D'ailleurs, je murmure quelques mots à voix basse, entendus seulement par moi même.

- Je t'en supplie, Konan-chan, ne me rejettes pas. S'il te plait, pas toi. Sinon ... tu me tueras.


	27. Chasse au démon

Chapitre retravaillé, il en a fallu du temps.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pour n'importe quel voyageur qui s'aventurait dans les terres du nord, l'une des certitudes les plus évidentes était que le pays de la foudre portait très bien son nom. Coincé entre la mer et de hautes chaînes de montagnes, ce pays connaît une intense activité atmosphérique. L'humidité due à l'évaporation de la mer recouvre une partie des terres et reste piégée d'un seul coté des cimes montagneuses, avant de se transformer en de lourds nuages noirs qui éclataient avec une régularité effrayante.

L'atmosphère était pesante et il fait très chaud à cause de l'électricité statique présente dans l'air. Surtout, cette impression de lourdeur pèse sur mes épaules. Même la pluie de ce temps pourri ne me rafraîchit pas. J'aime la pluie froide, pas cet air pesant qui me fatigue. Un grondement retentit, interrompant le fil de mes pensées, mais heureusement, l'orage ne nous accompagne pas, il se trouve dans l'est lointain. Je regarde les nuages blancs qui s'effilochent en volûtes d'ouate au dessus de moi. On aperçoit ci et là des fragments de ciel bleu. Dire qu'il y a quelques années encore, j'adorais la chaleur estivale sous un ciel azur et dégagé. Désormais, j'apprécie plus encore la bruine glaciale qui me trempe jusqu'aux os. Ce crachin tombant d'un ciel voilé m'aide à me sentir moins vide à l'intérieur.

Nous nous approchons enfin du village caché des nuages. Lui aussi porte très bien son nom puisqu'il est perché en hauteur, entouré d'un fin duvet cotonneux. Derrière le village, une imposante falaise est surmontée du palais du Raikage. Le village en lui même est entouré d'une muraille assise contre la roche dure, le protégeant d'un précipice abrupt. L'unique point de passage vers la ville consiste en une bande étroite de roche à pic, qui finit en une immense plate forme devant les portes massives et un escalier vertigineux. En contrebas, j'admire un immense lac aux eaux cristallines qui coule en une légère cascade vers l'horizon. De l'autre coté du lac, nous apercevons un sanctuaire isolé, perché également sur un pic de roche. Tout ceci promet un effort physique considérable, expliquant la vitalité des habitants locaux.

Inutile d'être un expert en pistage pour sentir la grande quantité de chakra qui était émise de ce temple éloigné. C'est parfait, nous n'aurons donc pas à lutter contre les ninjas de Kumo qui sont en ville ... enfin, si nous agissons rapidement. Le seul problème consiste à emprunter la route vers le sanctuaire isolé. Tout le trajet vers ce lieu de culte nous met à découvert et je doute que nos célèbres manteaux nous fassent passer inaperçus. Bon, ce n'est pas si grave, Deidara pourrait sans doute faire diversion si nécessaire, je vois à son regard qu'il en meurt d'envie. Etrangement, personne n'est venu nous intercepter pour s'opposer à nous et nous suivons tranquillement la route sinueuse.

Une fois arrivés au pied de l'escalier de granit, je m'immobilise. Notre cible sait depuis pas mal de temps que nous sommes là. Une personne à la carrure imposante arrive devant nous, en rappant bruyamment et en gesticulant d'une façon saugrenue. Pourquoi faut il toujours que les ninjas les plus puissants soient les plus excentriques ? Je montre vite mon agacement, ayant plus que marre de cet excrément musical qui martèle nos tympans.

**- **Hachibi, grognais-je avec froideur. Suivez nous ou vous mourrez.

Le blond basané ne se laissa pas impressionner. Pourquoi donc veulent-ils toujours lutter contre l'inévitable ? Peut-être est-ce l'énergie du désespoir qui les anime.

Killer Bee exhibe ses muscles hypertrophiés par des années d'haltérophilie et il rajuste avec un geste négligent ses petites lunettes de soleil.

- Yo ! Akatsuki est dans la place ! On verra qui à plus la classe ! Si je vous suis, j'suis condamné ! Alors cassez vous ou mourez !

Le requin grogne et porte sa main vers sa célèbre épée tandis que Deidara plonge une main dans un de ses sacs pendant à sa ceinture. Je hausse les sourcils en entendant cet horrible rap, accompagné d'une gestuelle des plus ridicules. Plus ridicule, agaçant et craignos que Lee et son senseï, ça existe donc bel et bien.

**- **Kisame, occupe toi de lui.

Mon ton négligeant indique mon agacement et je laisse le sale boulot aux autres. Le requin est cependant satisfait de ma proposition et fonce vers le junchuuriki en dégainant Samehada. Pourtant, ce costaud qui a l'air d'un gros balourd esquive les coups avec une agilité qu'il ne laissait pas paraître. Il dégaine sept épées qu'il réussit à utiliser je ne sais pas comment, coinçant les lames entre toutes ses articulations. Pourtant, malgré sa posture peu pratique, il bouge très vite et parvient à bloquer avec talent les attaques de Kisame. Un tel artiste du combat à l'arme blanche, un tel spécialiste dans son domaine mérite le respect.

J'assiste à un combat spectaculaire, une frénétique danse mortelle entre épéistes confirmés, un combat ou le moindre faux pas sera exploité par l'autre pour porter un coup fatal. Deidara plane au dessus de l'aire de combat et admire la vue. Les étincelles produites par le frottement des lames sont jugées très artistiques par l'expert en démolition. Pour ma part, ce n'est rien d'autre que des morceaux d'acier incandescents qui volent au vent.

Pourtant, une chose très étonnante se produit. Grâce au Rinnegan, je vois un monde invisible aux autres, des flux de chakra relient l'hôte d'Hachibi à ses épées et Samehada draine cette énergie. A chaque passe d'arme entre les escrimeurs émérites, le requin aspire le chakra de son ennemi et peu à peu, son arme change. L'épée en peau de requin s'allonge et une bouche se forme à l'extrémité de l'arme qui devient de plus en plus flexible. Sa texture devient comme cartilagineuse, comme si sous les écailles il y avait de la chair. Poussant plus loin mon analyse, je dirais qu'une seconde source de chakra vient d'apparaître dans l'arme, une source autonome. C'est un peu comme si …

Mince ! Samehada n'est pas qu'une épée de chakra, c'est également un être vivant et qui agit indépendamment de son porteur. J'ignore la nature du lien entre elle et son porteur, mais ils semblent que ces deux entités agissent en symbiose. Voici donc pourquoi les sept sabreurs de la brume ont gardé leurs techniques secrètes, si secrètes qu'elles sont perdues et que leurs armes sont recherchées à prix d'or.

Finalement, Kisame se retrouve armé d'une énorme entité vivante qu'il agite dans tous les sens, fouettant l'air avec vigueur. Killer Bee, fatigué de ces grossiers mouvements inesthétiques, et Deidara semble du même avis, utilise une partie du chakra de son démon et fonce à pleine vitesse vers le nukenin de Kiri. Kisame, anticipant l'onde de choc, place sa lame devant lui, mais le choc est si violent qu'il est projeté au loin, disparaissant au-delà du lac qui doit bien faire plusieurs kilomètres de long !

Très bien, j'attaquerai Hachibi en personne. On n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi même. Je cours vers lui et charge avec mon washigaki, juste pour tester son habileté. J'aime bien échanger quelques passes avec des escrimeurs. Mais cette fois ci, le sharingan ne m'a été d'aucun secours. Impossible de se concentrer sur les sept épées en même temps, et de plus, Killer Bee est si entraîné qu'il me domine et me projette assez lamentablement au loin. Très bien, je range mon arme et vais profiter d'un atout unique. Voyons ce qu'il va faire contre le ninjutsu. Ayant conservé la distance de sécurité, j'enchaîne quelques signes et utilise une attaque katon extrême.

**-** Katon :Karyuu Endan !

L'énorme souffle de feu, technique volée au défunt Sandaïme Hokage, provoque une boule enflammée bien plus grosse que celles utilisées par Itachi. Cette attaque gonflée par mon Rinnegan est d'un aspect inhabituel, la sphère est d'une couleur blanche avec quelques traînées de bleu, preuve qu'elle est beaucoup plus chaude que toutes les autres boules de feu lancées habituellement et bien plus concentrée en chakra.

L'hôte d'Hachibi, profitant des savoirs de son bijuu, utilise une technique suiton pour contrer mon jutsu. Il édifie une muraille liquide pour se couvrir, mais la boule de feu traverse son rempart d'eau et percute mon adversaire qui recule sous le choc. Il présente quelques brûlures légères, malgré sa protection conférée par le démon.

Je sens toutefois un picotement dans mes poumons, la présence de particules de suie en nombre assez important me fait tousser. C'est une technique à double tranchant, surtout que j'ai grillé pas mal de chakra pour lancer cette attaque.

Killer Bee se relève et alors que je le croyais prêt à attaquer, que tout indiquait qu'il allait riposter, il sort un carnet de sa poche et griffonne quelques notes. Il se permet de noter ce qui lui vient à l'esprit en plein milieu d'une lutte ? Il est sérieux ? Il ose se foutre de moi ?

**- **Ne m'ignore pas ! hurlais-je, traversée par une ire flamboyante. Chidori Eisou !

Une lance de foudre, issue de mon membre droit, fuse vers Killer Bee. Au dernier moment, il évite la technique de justesse par un saut synchronisé. Réagissant promptement, je change l'orientation de mon bras pour suivre ma cible, mais une fois encore, il a anticipé mon mouvement et s'est jeté sous le sol ! J'imaginais qu'il aurait fui dans les airs, me permettant de l'avoir plus facilement et il m'a bluffée.  
Il reste sous terre, se préparant à ressurgir devant moi pour me surprendre, mais une telle traînée de chakra n'est pas dure à repérer.

Mon ennemi émerge en hurlant, dégainant ses armes et me foncant dessus. J'esquive avec difficulté, tout en tentant de le blesser avec le scalpel de chakra qui permet, par bonheur, de bloquer les armes de l'ennemi. Pourtant, malgré mon habileté, je reçois deux blessures. La première atteint le bras gauche et l'autre me blesse à l'épaule droite. Je n'ai pas la moindre chance au corps à corps, je dois absolument mettre fin à cet échange au plus vite !

Je tente un saut en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre nous, mais Killer Bee me repousse d'un grand coup de pied, porté en plein dans la poitrine ! Les yeux écarquillés par la douleur, je m'écrase à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Le souffle coupé, je me plie en deux, me tenant les seins qu'il a brutalement malmenés. Je pousse un gémissement lorsque mon souffle revient, n'arrivant pas à chasser le martèlement dans mon torse. Ca fait tellement mal ! Je serre les dents, grimaçante tant de douleur que de colère et me relève, fusillant du regard le jinchuuriki qui se jette sur moi en écumant de rage.

**- **Shinra Tensei ! annonçais-je pour riposter et satisfaire mon envie de vengeance.

L'onde de choc divine repousse le jinchuuriki, l'encastrant dans le mur. J'entends un petit craquement produit par un de ses os. Ca aussi, ça fait très mal. Avec quelque difficulté, il se relève et profite de mon inaction pour relancer son attaque.

**- **Katsu ! cria alors Deidara, s'étant fait discret depuis un moment.

La bombe larguée par Deidara explose pile sur son objectif. Le blond qui était resté en l'air pour observer m'a vraiment été d'une grande aide, en créant un grand cratère. Au niveau de l'épicentre de l'explosion, Killer Bee se relève et commence à s'entourer d'une aura rouge, des bulles de chakra semblables à des cloques écarlates se forment sur sa peau. Il a un sourire n'indiquant rien de bon et saute en l'air en pensant à ce qui nous attent. Sans prendre de risque, Deidara s'éloigne immédiatement avec son oiseau et je concentre mon chakra dans mes jambes.

Le jinchuuriki en suspension concentre son aura diabolique avant de redescendre à pleine vitesse vers moi. Je relâche tout pour me retrouver sur les berges du lac tandis que l'homme au teint mat s'écrase sur la roche en une profusion d'éclairs suivie de nombreux projectiles. Je me redresse en époussetant calmement ma veste passablement élimée et regarde le nuage de poussière qui retombe.

**- **Sakura ! me prévint le blond. Attention !

Deidara avait vu ce qui se cachait dans le nuage, grâce à sa loupe lui permettant de distinguer à travers la poussière et ce n'est que tardivement que je vois ce monstre me foncer dessus, prêt à me broyer d'un simple coup de poing. Le souffle de vent qu'il produit est si fort, qu'il en vient à repousser ma mèche de cheveux roses en arrière, révélant ma joue balafrée.

-Mangekyô Sharingan ! Tsukuyomi !

Ma pupille change brutalement, les virgules disparaissant pour laisser la place à un triskèle noir. Le démon est happé dans une illusion terrifiante qui durera trois jours. Dans les faits, il s'évanouit sous la douleur psychique et tombe inconsciemment, s'écrasant mollement à coté de moi. Malgré la cape de chakra, il reste assommé et je souffle de soulagement. Deidara a un sourire satisfait et s'apprête à redescendre lorsque je me retourne pour voir mon ennemi.

Ne jamais baisser sa garde, ni tourner le dos à son adversaire. Killer Bee ressort trop rapidement de son état d'hébétude et frappe. J'ai juste le temps de pivoter sur moi même et de me protéger avec mon bras par réflexe, pour que son poing ne percute pas mon torse et ne fracasse mes organes vitaux. Cependant, je n'ai pas esquivé et le poing chargé de chakra du démon percute avec violence mon bras droit.

Je ressens un craquement, une hémorragie violente suivie d'une immense douleur due aux impulsions nerveuses, avant de retomber à quelques mètres de lui. Je me mords les lèvres en gémissant et tente de soulager la douleur, mais une nouvelle projection de chakra me pousse à regarder la scène.

La peau de Killer Bee se désagrège progressivement et il laisse le démon sortir de son corps. Le démon à huit queues apparaît enfin dans toute sa splendeur, sur fond musical d'un rap qui agresse mes oreilles, comme si mon bras ne me faisait pas déjà assez mal. Il ressemble à un énorme taureau violet aux yeux ronds et aux naseaux fumants, entouré de huit tentacules d'une dimension titanesque.


	28. Transcender le concept de beauté

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Et vous l'attendiez tous, la suite du combat contre Hachibi, amélioré.

* * *

Les bijûs sont des créatures terrifiantes, je le savais, mais c'était la première fois que j'en affrontais un. L'immense monstre s'agite, exposant toute sa puissance, faisant de grandes vagues et agitant ses tentacules dans tous les sens. Face à cette créature à la puissance indicible, je suis allongée au sol, incapable de me relever. Son attaque m'a prise au dépourvu, le choc m'a fait très mal, il m'a broyé le bras. Je grimace, mais je tiens bon, puisque Kabuto m'a fait vivre bien pire. Je me relève difficilement, mais Hachibi ne vient pas m'achever, il observe et une question gagne mon esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour me tuer ?

Deidara, toujours juché sur sa sculpture, se décide à redescendre de son oiseau pour venir voir l'état de mon bras. Doucement, il s'agenouille à mes cotés, comme si le démon n'était pas là. Il grimace de dégoût, faisant claquer sa langue devant la vision que sa loupe lui offre. Le radius et le cubitus ont été broyés en poudre, des fragments d'os ressortant même de la plaie béante. Alors que des milliers de germes envahissent mon corps, la chair entaillée laisse voir les fibres musculaires endommagées. Certains muscles comme le cubital postérieur et ceux commandant les doigts sont quasiment détruits. Les nerfs tranchés ne communiquent à mon cerveau qu'un seul message : Douleur. Seuls quelques lambeaux de chair retiennent encore ma main et une partie de mon avant bras au reste de mon corps.

Alors que je me crispe, luttant contre la douleur en me mordant les lèvres, des larmes pointent, masquant ma vision. Malgré l'écran brumeux qui trouble la visibilité, reflétant des milliers de soleils, je peux voir que Killer Bee semble en colère. Poussant un meuglement, Hachibi nous fonce dessus, prêt à nous piétiner. Par un prodigieux coup de chance, au moment où je pensais que nous serions broyés par ce monstre, Kisame sort de l'eau en une énorme gerbe liquide. Il émerge avec une force incroyable, totalement transformé en une créature stupéfiante. Il a désormais fusionné avec Samehada, formant une créature nouvelle et encore plus dangereuse. Il ressemble à un hybride, son corps à désormais une forme profilée semblable à celle d'un squale, ou plutôt d'une torpille. Kisame est dopé par le chakra absorbé et profitant de ses monstrueuses réserves, il commence à s'entourer d'une boule d'eau.

**- **Suiton, Daibakusui shouha !

Sans attendre le résultat de ce jutsu encore inédit, Deidara m'attrape par le bras gauche et me hisse sans ménagement sur son oiseau d'argile. Il décolle en urgence et prend suffisamment d'altitude pour se trouver hors de portée de l'immense sphère aqueuse. Les larmes de douleur qui obstruent ma vision ne me permettent pas de voir ce qui se passe en détail, mais je capte l'essentiel du combat.

Le monstrueux hybride, parfaitement à l'aise dans son élément, profite de l'eau pour drainer le chakra émis par le bijuu. L'eau canalise la force vitale du frère du Raikage vers Kisame qui prend l'ascendant, jusqu'à finir par repousser Killer Bee qui tombe mollement sur les rives détruites du lac. La fusion entre le shinobi du brouillard et son arme s'achève, Kisame reprenant lentement sa forme habituelle. Face au ninja inconscient, il semble qu'il ait gagné. Pourtant, il se passe une chose totalement imprévue. Samehada repousse son propriétaire, des pics sortant du manche blessent Kisame. La seule fois ou ça arrive, c'est quand l'arme est touchée par un autre que son propriétaire. C'est comme si elle était plus attachée à Killer Bee qu'au légendaire sabreur de la Brume. Comble de la trahison, il semble que Samehada ait décidé de changer de maître. Cette épée transfère le chakra de Kisame vers le jinchuuriki inconscient, le ferait elle par amour ?

Rendu furieux par ce coup de poignard dans le dos, Kisame envoie, par colère, un grand coup de pied dans l'arme qui vole au loin dans la forêt. Sans se soucier de son outil incapable, il récupère le corps du frère du Raikage et fait signe à Deidara de redescendre le chercher. Au cours de la descente, Deidara se fait plaisir avec un piqué, sans se soucier de mon estomac. Soudainement, un éclair frappe l'aile gauche de la monture, une attaque lancée par un shinobi de Kumo embusqué. L'oiseau d'argile est déséquilibré et malgré la tentative de son génial pilote pour redresser, je bascule dans le vide.

Horrifiée, je vois le sol se rapprocher à toute vitesse. Je ne veux pas voir le moment ou je m'écraserais en morceaux au sol et je ferme les yeux. La chute semble durer des heures et à seulement quelques mètres du sol, Deidara attrape ma main. Ma main droite.

La différence entre ma vitesse prise pendant la chute et celle de Deidara qui remonte est très élevée. J'aurais pu tenir si j'avais été en pleine forme, mais en ce cas précis, je vois la chair blessée ne pas supporter le choc. Je tombe de seulement trois mètres, m'écrasant durement sur les fesses. Ces muscles solides ont amorti ma chute, m'épargnant de graves dégâts. Mais ce qui me fait hurler de douleur, c'est mon avant bras. Avant bras dont la moitié est encore dans la main de mon coéquipier blond. Ecarquillant les yeux, je hurle comme un animal agonisant, tant la douleur est forte. Recroquevillée sur moi même et serrant mon moignon ensanglanté contre mon ventre, je ne prête plus attention au monde extérieur.

Kisame arrive vite, tenant le réceptacle d'Hachibi inconscient sur son épaule. Il grimace de dégoût à la vue de mon bras amputé, le sang tachant ma cape noire et la douce odeur cuivrée excite sa soif de combat. Se maîtrisant, le requin m'attrape fermement et me hisse sur son épaule. C'est chargé de deux personnes qu'il accomplit l'exploit de se diriger vers le village de la pluie.

Le vrai problème, c'est que plusieurs escouades de shinobis de Kumo nous poursuivent. Ils ont déjà perdu Nibi, le chat à deux queues, ils ne nous laisseront pas Hachibi. Etant donné le poids supplémentaire que nous représentons, Kisame est moins rapide et nos poursuivants semblent gagner du terrain. A la vue de mon bras, Deidara semble se maudire de sa stupidité. Pourtant il s'y connaît en bras arrachés, il a réussi l'exploit d'échapper à plusieurs escouades avec un kunai entre les dents.

**- **Kisame, demande t-il avec un ton sérieux, ramène Sakura et Hachibi à la base. Je m'occupe de nos poursuivants.

- Deidara, murmurais-je entre deux sanglots, ne fais pas ça.

- Désolé, dit-il avec un ton résigné. Je crois que c'est un adieu.

Je tente de l'arrêter, de le convaincre de me laisser derrière pour qu'il accomplisse la mission, mais sous le coup de la douleur, je m'évanouis. Deidara, déterminé à me permettre de rentrer saine et sauve, se retourne vers les ninjas du village des nuages en souriant. Pauvres esprits obscurs, il allait leur montrer la véritable beauté qui illuminera les tréfonds de leurs âmes. Il commence à larguer ses bombes dans le tas et finit par faire un magnifique massacre avant de continuer sa route en sifflotant. Il compte bien dissuader ce village de nous poursuivre à nouveau, voire même de nous provoquer.

-Tu vas voir mon art, tu seras ma galerie d'exposition Kumo.

Une fois arrivé au centre du village, qui n'a pas songé à scruter les cieux avec attention, le blond éclate de rire. Il va montrer à tous, civils comme ninjas, ce qu'est son art. Deidara s'est posé sur le toit d'un restaurant et commence par balancer négligemment son oiseau en plein dans le bâtiment depuis lequel le Raikage dirige ce pays. L'explosion de la bombe ébranle le village entier et projette des corps déchiquetés en lambeaux. Le nukenin est vite encerclé par des ninjas masqués, mais ne semble pas spécialement craindre ses adversaires.

Il enrage. Tout ça, c'est de la faute de ces maudits shinobis. Si Kumo n'était pas si agressif, jamais Iwa ne serait entré en guerre, jamais ses parents n'auraient été tués par ce conflit. Si il n'avait pas été orphelin, ses camarades ne l'auraient pas rejeté pour être un blond aux yeux bleus. Dire qu'on hait tellement le Yondaïme que les enfants lui ressemblant sont ostracisés. Il se rappelle très bien cette dispute ou l'un de ses équipiers lui à arraché un oeil. Sa loupe à remplacé efficacement l'organe optique, mais brise la perfection de son visage si artistique.  
Et aujourd'hui, Kumo réitère. S'il n'avait pas été attaqué par derrière, il n'aurait pas fait tomber Sakura-chan de sa créature d'argile et il ne lui aurait pas arraché ce qui lui restait d'avant bras. Il garde toujours à l'esprit les hurlements qu'il à poussé quand il s'est fait charcuter un oeil et ces cris s'ajoutent aux glapissements poussés par la kunoichi amputée et douloureusement mutilée par le démon de Kumo. Ce village payera, il le jure.

Il plonge les mains dans ses poches et prend de l'argile dans ses mains qui commencent à malaxer la pâte, pour donner naissance à un oiseau qu'il monte avec dextérité. Son geste gracieux et élégant souligne l'intérêt de l'homme pour les belles choses. Une fois hors de portée des kunais et des autres attaques de base des équipes en dessous de lui, il glisse une grosse fournée de la pâte argileuse blanche dans sa bouche. Les jous gonflées, il mâche la substance collante pour la gorger d'eau. Avec un bruit de régurgitation assez repoussant, il semble vomir cette pâte qui finit par s'assembler en une immense statue de lui même.

- Kibaku Nendo - C4 Karura !

Les shinobis combattants sont effrayés devant ce monstrueux clone du blond, clone qui atteint la taille d'une montagne. Mais ce n'est que le début, il de compte pas lancer ce monstre à l'attaque, comme un géant balayant tout de ses immenses membres. Deidara sourit à la pensée de ce qui suit cette attaque. Les shinobis ont beau lancer toutes les attaques Raiton sur sa réplique immense, Deidara s'élève encore et enchaîne les signes.

La statue s'immobilise pour finir par se désintégrer en de milliards de fragments qui s'éparpillent au vent. Alors que les plus jeunes élèves à peine sortis de l'académie crient leur joie, les plus expérimentés trouvent la victoire trop facile. Les nano-fragments se répandent tranquillement dans l'air puis passent dans les voies respiratoires avant de finir dans les cellules de ceux qui sont contaminés, de ceux ayant le malheur de respirer le nuage.

Le blond déclenche l'attaque qui permet la destruction de cess minuscules fragments. Les cellules explosent de l'intérieur, désintégrant au niveau cellulaire ceux qui ont eu le malheur de respirer le nuage. Les composants organiques se dissocient en de simples molécules, transformant l'A.D.N. en bouillie de protéines organiques simple. Pourtant, une partie non négligeable des ninjas à survécu. Ceux qui chargeaient des attaques de nature Raiton au moment de l'explosion.

Deidara grimace, il n'avait pas prévu que la foudre puisse neutraliser les effets de l'argile explosif. Ses techniques avaient un point faible, un problème qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé. Tant pis, il les éliminerait différemment, mais ils mourront tous !

Un nouvel éclair, plus puissant vint percuter la monture blanche du blond. Une colonne de foudre lancée par Aa, le Raikage en personne, sorti de son bureau. La lame bleue tranche aisément l'aile de l'oiseau qui perd de l'altitude. Deidara panique et tente de redresser, s'agitant au point de perdre sa cape aux nuages rouges pour finir par s'écraser en grognant.

- Très bien, conclut-il avec dépit. N'imaginez pas que vous êtes les plus forts. Vous allez avoir l'honneur de voir le Kyuukyoku Geijutsu.

Deidara porte sa main gauche sur son haut de résilles et tire. D'un geste sec, il arrache le reste de son haut bien abîmé. Il dévoile son torse musclé, bien proportionné qui ferait rougir plusieurs kunoichis. Surtout, ce qui impressionne le plus, c'est ce tatouage en forme de lèvres sur son cœur. Le renégat d'Iwa attrape une boule d'argile, la plus grosse possible et tire sur le fil de suture qui lie la plaie sur sa poitrine. Une fois les deux parties libérées, une monstrueuse bouche se dévoile sur son torse. Une langue sort directement de son cœur. L'argile est rapidement avalé, comme une friandise et peu à peu, le corps de Deidara change.

- Vous allez voir ce que personne n'a encore vu …

Les flux de chakra deviennent visibles et noircissent de plus en plus. Au fur et à mesure, son corps devient de plus en plus translucide.

- Une technique que nul n'a jamais vu et que nul ne verra plus …

Le corps de Deidara s'efface progressivement. Seul restent ses cheveux et ses yeux tandis que ses méridiens concentrent toute sa matière en son coeur.

- Une technique qui laissera une empreinte dans les mémoires, éphémère beauté qui restera à jamais dans vos esprits …

Le shinobi à désormais totalement disparu, son pantalon est tombé au sol, retenu par plus rien du tout. De Deidara, il ne reste plus qu'une boule noire qui concentre tout le chakra de l'utilisateur. Un visage machiavélique, annonciateur du pire se dessine sur la sphère qui commence à se craqueler. De fins rais de lumière sortent de la boule qui garde sa cohésion tant bien que mal.

- Parce que l'art est … ... ... UNE EXPLOSION ! ! !

La bombe détone brutalement. Deidara lance une attaque suicide. Il fait appel à tout son talent, mobilisant son génie en une attaque qu'il a mis des années à préparer et qui ne sera jamais reproductible. Le renégat d'Iwa lance sa dernière technique, le summum de son talent, l'apothéose finale, la clé de voûte de l'expression manifeste de son art.

Une immense explosion se propage, décimant toute trace de vie sur sa route. Une colonne de lumière s'étend rapidement, en emportant tout sur son passage. Rien, aucun obstacle fusse t'il une montagne, ne résiste à l'ultime démonstration de l'éphémère nature de l'art. Un art qui transcende toutes les notions, un spectacle dont aucun mot ne peut retranscrire la force, la plénitude. La forme énergétique étoilée se répand dans le ciel, visible même depuis la grande tour d'Amegakure. Dans un rayon de dix kilomètres autour de l'épicentre, toute vie est anéantie. Les arbres sont soufflés sur des kilomètres, la secousse se fait sentir dans les pays voisin. Il ne reste plus qu'un immense cratère noirci et fumant à la place du village. La roche a été fondue, liquéfiée, les rebords de sable ont été vitrifiés. Même le gigantesque lac, contenant de grandes quantités d'eau a été vaporisé.

Kumogakure no sato n'existe plus.


	29. Double point de vue

Pourtous ceux qui me suivent et prennent plaisir à lire cette histoire, je suis désolé du retard pris dans la parution. Retard du à un manque de temps entre combiner publication de la fic et mes études. J'espère que les chapitres suivants combleront vos attentes.

Une fois de plus, Naruto appartient à Masashi Kisimoto.

* * *

Depuis le sommet oxydé d'un des gratte-ciel d'Amegakure, Pain contemple en un silence religieux la forme étoilée, immense éclat qui s'élève dans les cieux crépusculaires. Bien sûr, jamais le conquérant leader ne l'admettra, mais il est très impressionné par la dernière technique de Deidara. Finir en une explosion apocalyptique, achever son œuvre par la réalisation ultime de sa passion, Pain trouve cela superbe.

Autre bonne nouvelle qui le ravit, même s'il ne le montre pas, la capture d'Hachibi qui se fait sceller en ce moment même. Une fois cela fait, il ne restera plus que le Kyûbi à sceller, dernière étape avant la réalisation de son rêve. Ramener la paix dans ce monde, au point de donner sa vie ... ça aussi, Pain le trouve superbe. Mais, au moment ou l'étoile de lumière intense se dissipe, le leader roux est soucieux. Ce que le chef de l'organisation trouve beaucoup moins superbe, c'est l'état du bras de Sakura Haruno. Un ninja est une arme, or une arme brisée est inutile. Il lui fallait impérativement réparer son outil avant que l'infection ne me gagne.

Parce que c'est ce que je suis, rien de plus. J'ai choisi d'être son instrument et un outil endommagé est inutile. Je soupire, couchée sur ce lit blanc, laissant des traces rouges qui coulent à travers le bandage ensanglanté enserrant mon bras. J'essaye de maîtriser la souffrance, jusqu'au moment fatidique où Pain entre dans la salle. Il ne me jette pas un regard, je sais que je l'ai déçu. J'aurais préféré le voir en colère que déçu, puisque j'ai l'impression d'être une bonne à rien. Peut être que je mérite de souffrir, pour m'apprendre à être plus efficace. J'ai tellement honte que je m'évanouis, inquiète de sa réaction.  
Durant mon moment de faiblesse, le chef de l'organisation se chargea personnellement de ma blessure. J'ignore combien de temps je passais dans les méandres de l'inconscience, mais je ressentais des vagues d'énergie pulser dans mon être. Peu à peu, je sentais du chakra affluer en moi, me ramenant à la réalité.

J'émergeais très rapidement, la douleur était temporairement anesthésiée par cette technique. Avec un pragmatisme glaçant, le roux trouva que ma blessure était la bienvenue, c'était le moment idéal pour que j'apprenne à maîtriser une nouvelle habileté du Rinnegan. La seule chose que je devais faire était de ressentir mon chakra, circulant en tout mon être dans les méridiens. Peu à peu, je visualisais ce fluide vert qui parcourait mon corps en un réseau complexe. J'arrivais avec facilité à concentrer mon énergie, à tirer ce fluide vers mon bras en visualisant mon nouveau membre. Peu à peu, l'émanation verte se regroupa et je parvins à cristalliser l'énergie.

Les yeux clos, je jouissais de cette sensation de bien être qui m'envahit. Je sentais comme une douce chaleur, agréable et apaisante. Cette chaleur parcourait tout mon corps, le détendant et l'isolant de toute influence néfaste. L'onde délectable se fixait lentement sur mon bras et pour me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'ouvrais lentement les yeux.

J'étais incrédule, restant bouche bée, refusant de perdre ma concentration. Une boule émeraude, de petite taille, se concentrait sur l'os brisé et s'allongeait lentement. Mon chakra vert se cristallisait en une barre de jade que je modelais par ma seule volonté. Le nouvel os s'allongea, je le détaillais pour prendre la forme du squelette et obtenir un résultat encore plus efficace que l'original. Les muscles tranchés net se reformèrent à partir de quelques gouttes de sang. Je voyais en vitesse accélérée les cellules se diviser, les tissus se reformer, les nerfs se rattacher au système nerveux encore présent et la chair ressurgir. Après une demi-heure de traitement, mon bras était comme neuf, je pouvais de nouveau sentir mon membre dextre. Même si quelques tiraillements se faisaient sentir et que ma peau était encore très fine, je retrouvais rapidement toutes mes facultés.

**- **Merci Pein-sama, dis-je en m'inclinant respectueusement, avant de laisser ma curiosité reprendre le dessus. Je voudrais savoir une chose. Est-ce que la barre que j'ai créée est de même nature que les piercings de votre corps ?

Le roux réléchit à la réponse à donner. Mais il devait bien se douter de la raison pour laquelle je m'intéressais aux barres de chakra.

**- **D'une certaine façon, éluda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est créée avec ton chakra et ne répond qu'à toi.

Je souris intérieurement et propose une idée au chef, idée qu'il avait du envisager depuis longtemps, puisqu'il reste impassible. Après quelques longs instants, il se retourne vers moi et hoche de la tête.

**- **Fais comme il te plaira, déclare le chef en quittant ma chambre et en m'adressant un dernier regard, mais sache que ces barres ont une portée et une puissance limitée, même pour un dieu comme moi.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu admettre la moindre faiblesse. Soudainement consciente que j'ai outrepassé le règlement tacite, je coupe court à notre discussion. D'un geste obséquieux, je le remercie et me recouche, chassant définitivement de mon esprit cette blessure, symbole de faiblesse.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que j'apprends la terrible nouvelle. Pein et Konan sont partis en mission. Je m'efforce de rester digne devant Zetsu, et je me retiens de pleurer. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans ma chambre, bien à l'abri de tout le reste, que je me laisse aller.

Konan.

Elle n'est même pas venue me voir.

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui la bloque ? Elle n'aurait pas réfléchi entre temps ? Elle ne sait pas quoi me dire ? Est ce qu'elle refuse et qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire ?

Mes questions se heurtent dans mon esprit, rebondissant sans cesse en moi, sans que je parvienne à trouver de réponse.

J'ignore pourquoi l'ange aux cheveux bleus n'a pas eu le courage de venir me voir. J'essaye de me voiler la face en trouvant une justification, qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir puisqu'elle participait au scellement du démon, mais peu à peu, mes doutes ressurgissent. Mes angoisses risquent de me submerger de nouveau.

Je me calme. J'aurais tout le temps de pouvoir discuter avec elle dès son retour. J'espère qu'elle me dira qu'elle m'aime ... ou même qu'elle me le fera comprendre par un signe. Parce que sinon ... je serai capable de tout. Je veux son bonheur, je veux la voir sourire, voir ses yeux pétiller de douceur et entendre son rire cristallin. Mais si par malheur elle offrait tout cela à un autre, je serais anéantie. Je préfèrerais détruire ce monde, jusqu'au dernier être humain, je préfèrerais brûler toute vie sur cette terre plutôt que de la perdre. Si jamais elle me rejetais, je serais capable de la tuer, puis de me suicider pour pouvoir la garder avec moi dans l'éternité. Je suis égoïste, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mais c'est parce que je suis un monstre. Je suis une lâche, je le sais, mais c'est parce que je ne suis qu'humaine.

Deux coups frappés sur la porte me sortent de mes pensées.

- Entrez, dis-je d'un ton neutre, me redressant et affectant un air ennuyé.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant passer l'espion de l'organisation, cette créature mi humaine, mi végétale.

**- **Que voulez vous, Zetsu-san ?

- Sakura-hime. Je tenais à vous prévenir. Pain et Konan sont partis en mission ... _à Konoha._

Le ton de sa seconde personnalité me fait frémir, mais c'est le nom du village prononcé qui m'angoisse. Je comprends pourquoi mon ange n'a pas osé venir me voir, elle n'aurait pas réussi à me cacher sa prochaine mission, celle qui me fait prendre conscience qu'une étape est finie. Définitivement terminée. Plus jamais je ne pourrais revenir en arrière. Pain et Konan sont partis pour Konoha. Chercher le dernier jinchuuriki encore en vie, celui de Kyûbi no Yohko.

**- **Naruto, murmurais-je avec un ton mi nostalgique, mi vénéneux.

Zetsu fait un signe de la tête avant de refermer sa plante sur son visage. Le monstrueux hybride s'enterre rapidement, disparaissant sous terre en silence.

Je ne dois pas me laisser aller, culpabiliser sans cesse ou me complaire dans ma pitoyable faiblesse. Il faut que je devienne plus forte encore, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Une voix me le souffle, mon instinct me prévient d'une présence maléfique diffuse qui rôde autour de nous tous. Une main glaciale me serre le cœur, comme un avertissement à un danger me menaçant. Une ombre lointaine, présence que j'ai déjà vue. Un chakra que je connais ...

Mon Rinnegan brille d'une lueur violette, tandis que je canalise mon chakra dans mon bras droit. Peu à peu, je le tire hors de mon bras droit et je le sens circuler à grande vitesse dans mon os vert. La peau de la paume de ma main se découpe, laissant passer une longue barre de jade que j'agrippe le temps que ma chair ne se referme. En quelques secondes, la plaie a disparu, capacité que je dois à mes suprêmes pouvoirs de guérison. La barre est extraordinairement légère et facile à manier, une arme de mélée pratique pour jouer un mauvais tour.

Réprimant un sourire tout sauf amical, je regarde le cadavre assis à mes pieds, un corps que j'ai expressément défendu à Zetsu de dévorer. Il a du être déçu, mais il ne se plaint que rarement. La barre de chakra dans ma main est parcourue d'un léger vrombissement, elle réagit à mes pensées et à mon état d'esprit. Je choisis rapidement les points à viser dans les chairs de mon ennemi décédé. Ce connard qui m'a arraché un bras, je vais le faire payer, le dégrader. Même dans la mort, son corps ne connaîtra pas la paix. D'un geste net, que je dois à ma parfaite connaissance de l'anatomie humaine, j'enfonce cette barre dans le nombril de Killer Bee. Rapidement, je plante ces cristallisations de chakra dans le cadavre qui se couvre de piercings émeraude.

L'exercice me prend du temps et lorsque je termine, je suis éreintée à cause du gaspillage de chakra. Pas le temps de se plaindre, ni de se reposer, je dois tester mon nouvel outil. Les barres de chakra plantées dans tout le corps de l'ancien hôte d'Hachibi font le lien avec celle dans mon bras droit, que j'ai liée à mon système nerveux grâce à des nerfs d'acier. Le lien se fait instinctivement entre mon esprit, les barres de contrôle et le corps du frère du Raikage.

La toute première chose que j'essaye, c'est de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. C'est une expérience plus que déroutante. Je partage sa vision avec la mienne et c'est comme si mon esprit faisait face à deux écrans en même temps. Deux visions ensemble sont perturbantes, j'éprouve quelques difficultés initiales à me déplacer, ayant face à moi une sène qui bouge et l'autre qui reste fixe. Je fais quelques pas et gestes pour m'habituer et je finis par m'apercevoir moi même.

C'est bizarre de se voir ainsi, sans miroir et de coté. En tout cas, j'admire ma tenue et mon charisme. Je ne suis pas vaniteuse, mais je dois admettre que je suis très impressionnante, menaçante même, une fois revêtue de mon manteau noir sur lequel ma queue de cheval rose tranche fortement. Je laisse une petite mèche de cheveux dépasser sur le coté gauche, tandis que le coté droit est légèrement plus couvert. Pas par honte de mon oeil, ce pouvoir est tellement sublime, mais pour mieux bluffer l'ennemi. Je me tourne vivement, en un geste si brusque que je me fais peur au travers du regard de Killer Bee. Au moment de ma pirouette, j'ai vu flotter dans l'air ma queue de cheval basse qui m'arrive désormais dans le milieu du dos. Un geste vaiment classe, subjugant de grâce et de magnificence mes ennemis avant de les pétrifier de mon visage altier et froid. Encore plus stylée que les deux Uchiha.

Souriante, fière de moi, je croise les yeux lilas de l'ancien ninja de Kumo. Au moment ou le contact se fait, je me vois en même temps que je le vois. Chaque œil agit comme un miroir et j'ai l'impression de me voir sans cesse, répétée à l'infini. C'est si angoissant, si déstabilisant, que je clos les paupières de mon second corps pour rétablir la situation.

A première vue, les yeux ça marche. Essayons désormais de faire bouger les muscles. Je commence par les doigts, c'est la base pour effectuer les sceaux et c'est plus facile que de coordonner les jambes. Peu à peu, je me familiarise avec le contrôle du corps décédé de mon ennemi.

Cette marionnette de chair humaine froide avance de façon hésitante, ses jambes supportant à peine les mouvements de son corps. Après quelques pas tremblants et hésitants et malgré l'effort que j'investis, le colosse basané s'effondra assez lamentablement devant moi.

**- **Je n'abandonnerais pas, déclarais-je, inébranlable dans ma détermination.

Après quelques heures épuisantes durant lesquelles j'ai grillé une belle quantité de chakra, que j'ai pompé dans l'environnement extérieur, le corps s'effondre une fois encore. Je ne laisse pas la rage me dominer, j'analyse le corps de mon ennemi.

Malgré les barres enfoncées en lui, je n'arrive pas à gérer tous les mouvements, comme si je n'envoyais pas assez de chakra vers lui. C'est un peu comme si il s'établissait des priorités. En clair, dès que je tente de mobiliser ses bras, ses jambes lâchent. La réponse est pourtant si évidente, je n'envoie pas assez de chakra, je dois en émettre plus vers lui.

Je me concentre et je génère une autre barre qui sort de ma paume droite. Rapidement la blessure se referme et je regarde cette barre de chakra qui reflète mes yeux fatigués. Sans une once d'hésitation, je crée un scalpel de chakra et je m'ouvre la jambe sur toute la longueur pour pouvoir insérer cette barre autour de l'os. Je mords ma lèvre pour dépasser la douleur et je continue, assurée. Quelques heures après, j'ai greffé différentes barres de chakra qui ont fusionné avec mes os. Plus d'un litre de sang rubis souille les draps, mais mon corps est désormais pourvu d'émetteurs pour envoyer avec facilité mon chakra vers l'autre corps. Je tente de me relever, mais avec le sang perdu et les greffes à vif, je retombe immédiatement, sciée par la souffrance. J'ai bien besoin de repos et je me laisse tomber dans le sommeil.

**- **Bonne chance, Konan-chan, chuchotais-je dans mon sommeil. Reviens moi en vie.


	30. A l'assaut de la feuille

Nous attaquons désormais l'Arc de Pain, modifié par mes soins. Appréciez ce chapitre qui sert plus de bande annonce qu'autre chose.

Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

A Konoha, il existe une tâche ingrate que l'on ne peut confier à des genin, une corvée que peu de ninjas apprécient. Il s'agit des sempiternelles patrouilles à effectuer à proximité du village, mesure de sureté instaurée il y a trois ans, suite à l'attaque d'Orochimaru. De nombreux shinobi étaient assez agacés d'accomplir cette tâche ingrate, estiment que la barrière encerclant totalement le village était suffisante pour assurer sa protection. En effet, toute personne la traversant sans connaître les techniques pour passer se faisait automatiquement détecter par les gardiens. Tout signal ne correspondant pas à ceux répertoriés dans les bases de données du village alertait immédiatement les prêtres.

A l'heure actuelle, plusieurs chuunins sont réunis ensemble pour cette activité de surveillance, rappellant parfois des missions de rang-D où ils devaient retrouver des animaux égarés ou garder des enfants. Les patrouilles sont longues, peu passionnantes et comme d'habitude, aucune présence n'était à signaler. Inutile de préciser que la surveillance laissait parfois à désirer en fin de journée. En ce moment même, les six shinobis se contentent d'un fruit pendant leur pause bien méritée.  
L'ambiance est au beau fixe, tout comme le ciel d'été qui laisse présager une belle semaine, le printemps ayant été précoce. Deux des ninjas se dispersent, courant d'arbre en arbre et continuant leur exploration pour permettre aux quatre autres de souffler.

Parmi les shinobi restants à consommer un repas frugal, Kotetsu s'aperçoit que quelque chose cloche. C'est une bosse dans son pantalon, quelque chose de dur le dérangeant. Portant la main à la poche, il en ressort un rouleau de papier soigneusement scellé, rouleau dont il à totalement oublié la provenance. Ses souvenirs reviennent rapidement, c'est un ordre de mission - réussie celà va de soi - qu'il aurait du donner à l'Hokage, il a déjà deux jours. Se rendant compte de son retard, le pauvre shinobi blêmit avant de paniquer, il ne tient pas à rencontrer le poing rageur de la délicate blonde aux yeux de miel.

Kotetsu déglutit et décide de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se retourne vers ses collègues, pour espérer trouver en leur présence suffisamment de courage et les prévient de son départ avant de les saluer d'un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire forcé.

Lorsqu'il se retourne à nouveau, son regard a le droit à un très gros plan détaillé sur un nuage rouge, représenté sur fond noir.

Impossible !

L'organisation terroriste si redoutée est ici. Comment ont ils réussi à arriver aussi près de Konoha, malgré les patrouilles ? Patrouilles faites avec un zèle tel, que n'importe quel personne avec un peu de réflexion aurait pu les déjouer.

**- **Akatsuki ! crie t-il avec terreur, avertissant ses camarades.

Le nom honni retentit dans la clairière, surprenant les trois autres désœuvrés. Le shinobi faisant face au déserteur du village de la pluie n'a pas le temps de dire un autre mot, qu'une lame noire lui perce le cœur. Kotetsu s'effondre sans un cri, devant les yeux horrifiés d'Izumo.

Les deux ninja sont plus que des amis. Leur relation est si spéciale que peu de monde sait vraiment comment la qualifier. Les deux inséparables ont toujours fonctionné ensemble, attachés l'un à l'autre sans jamais être séparés pour leurs missions. La seule fois ou ils ont été séparés, ils se sont tous deux révélés d'une inefficacité totale. Izumo est resté à la porte, guettant le retour de son ami avec tant d'angoisse, tellement inquiet, qu'il a fait son travail de garde avec une incompétence rarement égalée. Lorsqu'il a vu son ami rentrer salement amoché, il est devenu complètement hystérique. Sans attendre l'ordre de ses supérieurs, il a abandonné son poste, laissant tout en plan pour rejoindre son ami à l'hôpital. Malgré les ordres pourtant clairs, Izumo a installé sa propre tente dans la chambre de Kotetsu, menaçant quiconque ne serait-ce que d'essayer de l'en déloger. Depuis ce jour, Hagane Kotetsu porte un fin bandeau sur le nez, cachant une légère cicatrice et nul n'a jamais retenté de le séparer d'Izumo. Les deux shinobi ne s'attacheront jamais à quelqu'un d'autre et ils resteront ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à ce que la mort prenne l'un d'entre eux.

C'est effectivement la mort qui venait de saisir Kotetsu. En le voyant s'effondre sur l'herbe, Izumo tremblait, tant de douleur que de fureur. Venant de perdre son camarade, son frère de coeur, il hurla, se jetant aveuglément sur le rouquin face à lui. Effort absolument vain puisqu'il rejoignit son ami dans l'autre monde, quelques secondes après.

Les deux derniers ninjas furent balayés d'un simple geste de la main de Pain, allant se briser contre les affleurements de granit à proximité. Le nukenin contemplait silencieusement les quatre cadavres à ses pieds et se dirigea vers le mur du village.

**- **Le temps est venu pour Konoha de connaître la douleur, gronde t-il, alors que ce mantra le suivait depuis que Danzô avait aidé Hanzô à tuer Yahiko.

Pain, ses six corps se tenant dans leur horrible splendeur, demanda à son corps le plus puissant de projeter à toute vitesse l'invocateur au delà de la barrière. Sitôt détecté par les prêtres, Chikushôdô utilisa sa technique d'invocation pour appeler les six sentiers de la souffrance et les lâcher dans Konoha. Ce village connaîtrait bientôt ce qu'est la souffrance.

Shuradô, l'aberration mécanique, commence par lâcher aléatoirement une pluie de missiles, histoire d'attirer l'attention des ninja les plus proches. Rapidement, les autres corps de Dieu se lancent à la recherche de leur objectif, semant la destruction sur leur passage, ne laissant que des morts dans leur sillage. Aucun crime, aucun cri n'arrêtera Pain. Le Dieu de la pluie n'a déjà que trop entendu les hurlements de terreur et il ne connaît que trop bien la saveur amère des larmes.

Alors que Pain utilise ses techniques spectaculaires, Konan s'est également lancé dans l'assaut, mais avec bien plus de discrétion. Son visage glacial et figé ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion. Il semble difficile de penser que cette femme froide, masquant ses émotions, soit la même personne dont Sakura était tombée amoureuse. L'ange messager vient apporter le destin que Dieu réserve aux habitants de Konoha. Avec célérité, la kunoichi qui maintient ses cheveux avec élégance a déjà encerclé plusieurs shinobi. Chacun d'entre eux est rapidement enfermé dans un sarcophage de papier qui bloque leurs mouvements. Ils ressemblent à des cocons, victimes d'une araignée preste qui jouerait avec sa proie avant d'apporter le coup fatal. Plusieurs d'entre eux ont rapidement suffoqué au manque d'air et Konan dégage la bouche du dernier. Tandis que l'homme avale l'air vital avec avidité, les multiples fragments de papier s'assemblent devant lui. Le visage de la femme se forme dans la masse de papier, ressemblant à un être venu apporter du sang et des larmes. Elle prend une voix basse, glaciale comme un filet de vent sur l'échine, ne ressemblant en rien à la sensuelle mélodie qui fait tant frémir Sakura.

**- **Où est Uzumaki Naruto ?

L'homme ne compte pas trahir son village. Même s'il ne maintient aucun lien avec le blond, il ne balancera jamais un membre de la grande famille des shinobi. D'un sourire qu'il sait pertinamment être le dernier, il répond à la criminelle.

**- **Va te faire foutre en enfer.

Piquée par cette réponse qu'elle n'attendait pas, Konan achève le shinobi. Elle pensait être tombée sur un type faible qu'elle aurait pu faire plier. Manifestement, elle s'est trompée. La femme aux cheveux bleus dédaigne le cadavre avant de repartir trouver un témoin plus coopératif.

Un peu plus loin de cette exécution froide, on trouve une boutique tenue par un clan respecté dont l'héritière est une délicate blonde aux yeux céruléens. Cette jolie fille vêtue de violet est célèbre pour ses talents de fleuriste, qu'elle préfère parfois à sa vie de kunoichi. Mais Yamanaka Ino n'a pas eu le choix, en tant qu'ainée et que seule enfant de la famille, elle devait reprendre la voie familiale. La blonde arrosait calmement un plant de cosmos, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'or tirés en une queue de cheval haute. Pensive, elle lissait sa mèche blonde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une explosion retentir dans le village.

Ino était avant tout une kunoichi fière d'elle, essayant de réussir au mieux dans sa tâche. Même si elle n'avait pas choisi et qu'elle éprouvait parfois des regrets, elle savait ou était son devoir et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait. Autant faire en sorte que son père, ses proches, son sensei et ses amis soient fiers d'elle. La blonde vit passer furtivement, au dessus d'elle, un inconnu portant la cape noire si célèbre. Une cape arborée par les meurtriers d'Asuma-sensei.

Ino haïssait ce groupe terroriste, cet agglomérat de déserteurs, cette fange composée de la lie du monde shinobi. Si aucun mot n'était assez détestable pour les désigner, elle savait cependant qu'une personne chère à son cœur avait rejoint l'organisation. Sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance, Sakura, avait rejoint l'Akatsuki.

Sur le chemin, Ino se remémorait ses souvenirs les plus lointains, lorsqu'elle avait tendu un ruban rouge à une petite fille seule qui pleurait sur un banc. Une petite fille sensible, aux cheveux d'une couleur inhabituelle, pleurant à cause des moqueries faites sur un front qu'elle avait peut être un peu trop grand. Les deux jeunes filles avaient rapidement lié une amitié intense, les deux camarades avaient marché ensembles, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que l'amour ne les sépare. Les deux s'étaient entichées du même garçon, si beau mais si inaccessible. La blonde aux yeux couleur ciel se rappelait ce jour fatidique ou elles avaient toutes deux avoué leur amourette d'enfance. Le ruban rendu, la promesse de rester meilleures rivales, les surnoms moqueurs … tout ça était tellement loin.

Pendant les trois dernières années, la kunoichi s'était peu à peu éloignée de Sasuke. Désormais, elle le voyait surtout comme un traître et n'avait plus rien de la groupie d'autrefois. Elle avait mûri et s'intéressait désormais à une personne plus proche d'elle, un homme qu'elle avait trop souvent rabroué pour sa consommation excessive de nourriture.

Ino avait finalement regardé autour d'elle, s'excusant de son caractère trop frivole et de ses méchancetés. Elle avait oublié Sasuke.

Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de son amie aux cheveux roses. Ino était la seule à avoir percé à jour le regard terne de Sakura, ne sachant pas comment aider sa rivale qui avait continué tant bien que mal à avancer. Elle voyait bien que Sakura souffrait de l'absence de Sasuke, elle lisait bien la peine envahissant peu à peu ce coeur déchiré. Ino aurait bien voulu agir, mais elle craignait d'aggraver les choses et la blonde savait pertinemment qu'à ce train, son amie aurait bien pu faire une bêtise irrattrapable.

Lorsque Tsunade lui avait annoncé, un jour de congé, qu'elle avait de mauvaises nouvelles au sujet de sa jeune disciple, Ino craignit vraiment que Sakura ait tenté de se suicider. Mais d'une autre façon, c'était encore pire. Tout de même, qu'est ce qui avait pu pousser Sakura à tuer Sasuke, le brun qu'elle idolâtrait, de ses propres mains et à trahir Konoha ?

La blonde chassa ses souvenirs, ainsi que l'air triste sur son visage et continua sa course vers le lieu d'où provenait les explosions.


	31. Le règne de la douleur

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Au sommet du palais du feu, Tsunade voyait son village, son peuple attaqué par l'Akatsuki. Protégée par une garde composée d'Ambu d'élite, elle regarde les visages de ses prédécesseurs gravés dans la falaise surplombant le village. Ces hommes avaient construit ce village, donnant sueur et sang pour le préserver et voir la feuille s'épanouir. Elle ne serait pas celle qui laisserait soixante années de travail acharné être détruites. Pas sans qu'elle ne donne sa vie.

La Godaïme, maîtresse dans l'art de soigner, convoqua la reine des limaces, l'immense Katsuyu. Elle ordonna à son invocation grande comme une montagne de se diviser, chaque limace ayant pour mission de rejoindre un habitant et de leur donner accès à suffisamment de chakra pour leur permettre de se soigner.

Pendant que les limaces blanches et bleues sillonnent la ville, à la recherche d'une personne à aider, Iruka essaye désespérément de venir en aide à chaque personne qu'il voit. Il vient juste d'éviter à une personne inconsciente de mourir par écrasement, sous des débris brûlants provenant d'un immeuble délabré. Alors qu'il dépose le ninja sur une surface plane et qu'il s'enquiert de ses blessures, Tendô apparaît.

**-Dis moi ou est le jinchuuriki de Kyûbi … ou je te tue.**

Pour ajouter à la menace, Pain sort une lame noire de sa manche, faisant trembler Iruka. Mais la menace est inutile, jamais le chuunin ne trahira qui que ce soit. Encore moins Naruto, son élève qu'il a défendu envers et contre tout, ce garçon avec lequel il a tant de similarités. L'élève avec qui il passait de bons moments chez Ichiraku, le jeune shinobi qui n'abandonnait jamais, gardant le sourire malgré les coups durs … celui qui incarnait mieux que quiconque la volonté du feu.

**-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire quoi que ce soit !**

Face à la flamboyante détermination d'Iruka, la froide ambition de Pain réagit.

**-Je vois … donc tu ne m'est d'aucune utilité.**

Tendô sont une barre de chakra et se prépare à la plonger dans le ventre du chuunin horrifié qui voit venir sa dernière heure. Soudainement, sans aucune raison apparente, il s'arrête en laissant l'extrémité pointue de l'arme à quelques centimètres du cœur d'Iruka. Le membre d'Akatsuki est incapable de faire le moindre geste, au grand soulagement de sa victime. Pain est paralysé, son ombre désormais reliée à celle d'un autre ninja. Le corps de Dieu est retenu par un brun dont le visage affiche un air blasé.

**-Galère …**

**-Shikamaru ! Barre toi, il est trop puissant !**

Mais le ninja coiffé comme un ananas n'est pas du genre à abandonner. Il n'a pas l'intention de se tirer comme un lâche en abandonnant un camarade. Il a promis de défendre Kurenai et son enfant qu'elle porte, l'enfant qu'elle a eue avec Asuma, désormais seul souvenir du jônin disparu. Après avoir ordonné au shinobi portant une cicatrice sur le nez de fuir, Shikamaru sait an lui même qu'il a fait le bon choix. Il a agi comme Naruto l'aurait fait, il ne regrette rien Shikamaru a laissé le temps à Iruka de sauver une vie, chose qui vaut bien faire le sacrifice de sa propre vie. En plus, Shikamaru n'a pas l'intention de mourir, il a juré d'être le parrain de l'enfant à venir.

**-Kage Nui no jutsu !**

L'ombre atteignant Tendô se subdivise en des centaines de fins filins noirs qui encerclent le corps principal de Pain, ne lui laissant désormais aucune marge de manoeuvre. Le membre d'Akatsuki ne peut plus faire aucun mouvement et même sans Iruka, l'ennemi est à sa merci.

**-C'est fini. Kage Yose no jutsu.**

Comme au shogi, son jeu favori, Shikamaru met un terme à la partie. Les pieux d'ombre transpercent Tendô en de multiples endroits, visant impitoyablement les organes principaux. Pourtant, il se passe une chose que Shikamaru n'avait pas prévue. Les fils d'ombre transperçant la chair entrent en contact avec les barres de chakra traversant le corps de Yahiko, les mêmes barres qui le relient à Nagato. Comme pris dans une illusion, Shikamaru ne voit plus rien, sa vision est brouillée par des flashs et le Rinnegan se fixe en son esprit, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Par réflexe, Shikamaru annule son jutsu et se libère de l'influence de Nagato. Totalement troublé, il regarde ce corps qu'il a transpercé en des dizaines de points fatals. Le roux ne semble rien sentir, rappelant soudainement le souvenir déplaisant d'un autre immortel. Mais celui là semble d'un genre bien plus dangereux que Hidan, il est froid, méthodique et réfléchit avant d'agir.

Même bloqué par l'ombre, Pain n'a rien à craindre de Shikamaru seul. Le ninja ne peut pas bouger sous peine d'annuler le jutsu, ce qui le mettrait immédiatement en une posture délicate. Il faudrait que quelqu'un arrive lui donner un coup de main et vite. Shikamaru relance son jutsu, espérant étrangler son ennemi pour le déconcentrer. Après tout, quand Hidan était décapité, il ne pouvait plus contrôler le reste de son corps. Mais même pris à a gorge, le roux ne semble pas avoir besoin de respirer … d'ailleurs son cœur ne bat même pas, comme si … ses fonctions vitales l'avaient quitté depuis longtemps.

**-Merde. Comment tuer un mort ?**

Shikamaru n'avait pas prévu ça, n'imaginant pas que l'Akatsuki puisse comporter des morts et plusieurs immortels. A croire qu'il aurait du s'attendre à tout puisque ce sont tout de même des criminels de rang S. Le problème de Shikamaru était qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de creuser un profond trou, ni de piéger une partie des lieux avec un barrage de kunais et de notes explosives.

**-Shinra Tensei.**

Avec deux morts, l'avatar principal du chef officiel de l'organisation envoie une onde de choc. Le génie brun est repoussé, en même temps que les débris l'entourant, soulevant dans le ciel gris un nuage de poussière visible au loin. Shikamaru écarte une planche le recouvrant, ressortant à la surface. Très secoué, celui qui dispose d'un Q.I de plus de 200 se demande vraiment comment il va faire ce coup ci.

Le brun était déjà en difficulté avec un seul ennemi, mais désormais un autre ennemi approche. Shuradô arrive brutalement derrière Shikamaru. Le monstre blafard, au crâne percé saute sur les ruines d'une maison et le génie Nara prend conscience qu'il est encerclé. Ce nouveau venu à la peau grise reste en retrait, pas vraiment l'air du type prêt à discuter. D'ailleurs, il a franchement l'air encore plus psychopathe que les autres guignols de l'Akatsuki. Il ne semblait pas avoir été programmé pour faire preuve de la moindre pitié, d'ailleurs que pouvait-il bien rester d'humain chez cette … chose ? Sans faire le moindre signe, le monstre métallique défait son bras, armant une volée de missiles à tête chercheuse et cibla Shikamaru. La volée de projectiles explosa dès qu'elle entra en contact avec le corps, qui finit enfoui sous un nuage de fumée.

Béni soit le Kage Bunshin ! Merveilleuse technique qu'il a emprunté à Naruto et qui vient de lui sauver la vie. Shikamaru était resté tout ce temps caché derrière une plaque de pierre et sauta vers Shûrado. Ce nouveau venu ne verrait rien voir, le brun était prompt à le démolir grâce à l'une des lames léguées par son sensei. Alors qu'il fait le geste avec l'arme blanche, le monstre se baisse et esquive l'attaque, alors que Shikamaru était pourtant dans son angle mort !

Shuradô se relève et retire sa cape, laissant apparaître un colosse à trois têtes et six bras, un monstre prêt à le broyer ! Le Nara se dit qu'il a vraiment intérêt à réfléchir et vite ! Tendô reste inexpressif, ouvrant la paume de sa main et modifiant la gravité. Il attire inexorablement le génie en direction du monstre prêt à l'accueillir par le biais d'une immense lame crantée et parfaitement affûtée. Sans hésiter, Shikamaru lance l'un des couteaux d'Asuma au sol et lie son ombre au couteau.

L'arme reste plantée dans la roche et le lien noir permet au Nara de rester en l'air, lui évitant un sort funeste. Pourtant l'attraction se fait de plus en plus forte, fatiguant le génie qui résiste à l'aspiration vers la lame. Shikamaru se retient, épuisant ses forces, jusqu'à ce que deux énormes poings s'abattent sur le sol.

Tendô à esquivé les deux membres, mais Shuradô est écrasé, broyé et immobile. Jamais Shikamaru n'a été aussi ravi de voir le Baika no Justu du clan Akimichi. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il rejoint Chôji et le père de son coéquipier. Plus qu'à se charger du dernier roux encore en vie. Les nombreux ninjas présents lancent toutes leurs armes, ne laissant à Pain aucun échappatoire. Pourtant, deux mots funestes suffisent à repousser toute attaque. Immédiatement, Chôji lance trois kunai, tous esquivés.

**-Mais bien sûr … il lui faut un temps de rechargement avant d'utiliser ses capacités !**

Chôji, Choze et Shikamaru sont les trois seuls survivants, les seuls s'étant cachés pendant que Pain massacrait les autres shinobis. Rapidement, le brun met au point un plan d'attaque, vite accepté puisque c'est tout de même lui qui prend le plus de risques.

Tendô avance lentement, déterminé à trouver ce qu'il cherche, lorsque le Nara court en sa direction, couteaux tirés. Bien évidemment, il est repoussé d'une simple onde de choc mais deux énormes boulets de canon humains roulent vers Pain. Celui ci est écrasé entre les deux et aurait dû se faire broyer mais …

**-Trop lent ! Shinra Tensei !**

Les deux Akimichi décollent, tirant tout deux une immense chaîne enterrée dans le sol. Tendô est emprisonné et Skikamaru court, prêt à le décapiter avec ses deux lames jumelles, mais au dernier moment, le cyborg s'interpose entre eux. Le brun ne fait qu'ouvrir la gorge du Pain de métal qui protège le prisonnier. La machine frappée aux points critiques disjoncte et se met à exploser, entraînant ses ennemis avec elle.

Au milieu des débris, Shikamaru constate son échec. L'amertume l'envahit, le voila désormais totalement prisonnier de monceaux de roche. Il n'a rien pu faire pour aider ses amis qui comptaient sur son génie pour trouver une solution. Il est impuissant et fait désormais face à son ennemi.

**-C'est donc toi qui a tué Hidan. Tu es un valeureux adversaire.**

Pain préfère rester à distance de sa victime et sort son arme. Il se saisit d'une de ses barres de chakra et vise le cœur de Shikamaru. A cette distance, rien ne pourra arrêter cette attaque.

**-Apprends la douleur.**

L'arme vole et atteint le génie Nara dans la poitrine, son Kage Mane no justu lancé au dernier moment lui ayant permis de dévier la trajectoire de la barre noire, arme qui évite le cœur de justesse. Shikamaru mime la mort devant Pain qui s'éloigne et accordant un bref regard aux restes du monstre mécanique.

Au milieu des morceaux d'un bâtiment, une main chargée de lipides se meut parmi les débris.

**-Papa ? … Shikamaru ?**

Chôji n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il s'approche de son père et se met à pleurer sur le corps de son paternel. Son père lui a sauvé la vie et lui … il n'a pas réussi à vaincre Pain. Il s'en veut terriblement, si seulement il avait été plus rapide.

**-Galère, garde tes larmes pour après.**

**-Shi … Shikamaru ? Tu es vivant ?**

Devant l'air incrédule de Chôji, le brun adresse un petit soupir, tandis que du sang s'écoule de la plaie.

**-Tout juste. Il a eu l'aorte … Chôji ! Tu dois prévenir l'Hokage de ses techniques !**

**-Shikamaru … je peux pas vous laisser là.**

Le brun parle à voix basse, sa vie fuit désormais si rapidement, chaque battement de son coeur le rapproche de la fin et le temps presse.

**-Tu réfléchiras après … Cours ! Ne laisse pas le sacrifice de ton père vain.**

Alors que Chôji met la main dans sa poche, il sent à l'intérieur le rouleau que le clone d'ombre de Shikamaru à eu le temps d'écrire, un rapport contenant la liste détaillée des techniques de Pain, ainsi que des moyens d'esquive et des hypothèses formulées par le Nara. Soudainement, un cliquetis métallique se fait entendre.

**-Vous êtes très tenaces …**

Le Nara agonisant, tout comme l'Akimichi en larmes, n'en croient pas leurs yeux. Cette aberration de chair et d'acier est toujours en vie ! La machine change de forme, la chair s'amoncelle en une masse grouillante et pointe un missile sur Chôji. L'arme mortelle vise sa cible qui reste prostré sur le corps de son père.

**-Papa ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait …**

**-Cours Chôji !**

Shikamaru jette dans ce cri son dernier espoir avant que les pertes de sang ne soient trop importantes et qu'il ne rende son dernier soupir. Le missile de Shuradô s'enflamme tandis que le grassouillet ne pousse un cri de rage et ne file vers le palais de l'Hokage. Courant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait, Chôji file vers le centre du village. Une course folle s'engage entre le porteur du rouleau et le projectile envoyé par le robot endommagé qui a explosé lors du lancer de l'arme.

Chôji court à perdre haleine, mais il perd rapidement du terrain, l'arme le rattrapant peu à peu. Fatalement, le projectile atteint le porteur du rouleau, explosant en une boule de flammes. Le ninja légèrement enveloppé est propulsé comme un ballot de paille, s'écrasant quelques mètres plus loin. Le pauvre est complètement brûlé et pleure, tant de douleur que de honte devant son échec, des larmes couleat sur ses joues déchiquetées par le souffle de l'explosion.

**-Chôji !**

Ce cri déchirant vient d'être poussé par la petite amie du garçon. Il tourne la tête pour apercevoir un éclat de lumière dorée, les cheveux de celle avec qui il a commencé à sortir.

**-I … no …**

La blonde tremblante se jette aux cotés de son petit ami et devient hystérique.

**-Tu … tu vas t'en sortir ! Tu peux pas mourir ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser !**

**-Ino, écoutes moi … je dois te dire … dans ma poche … le rouleau … amène le à … Hokage-sama.**

La blonde prend le message en tremblant, ses pleurs brisant le silence.

**-Tu vas t'en sortir … tu peux pas me laisser … parce que je t'aime !**

-Je t'aime … aussi Ino …

La blonde sent son petit ami cesser de vivre, elle ressent comme un impact dans le cœur, un coup porté par une arme chauffée à blanc. Surmontant tant bien que mal la douleur, elle se dirige chancelante vers le palais du feu. Le rouleau est finalement remis par une jeune femme en larmes, qui s'effondre anéantie devant la Godaïme Hokage.


	32. Complot dans l'ombre

Suite de l'arc Pain et avancée dans l'histoire avec la réapparition d'un personnage bien oublié.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pendant bien longtemps, Nagato avait voulu aider Yahiko à réaliser son rêve. Après la mort de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère de cœur, abominablement trahi par un homme avide de pouvoir et paranoïaque, Nagato avait compris. S'il devenait Dieu, il pourrait enfin réaliser le rêve de son ami … celui d'amener la paix au monde. Mais désormais, Nagato était condamné à vivre au travers de ses avatars, prisonnier de son corps de mourant, juste pour avoir voulu sauver la vie de son amie.

Amener la paix sur terre en demandant aux hommes qu'ils se tiennent la main, s'unissant ensemble en faisant preuve de bonne volonté … c'est une utopie. Jamais les hommes ne s'entendront, il y en a toujours qui voudront avoir plus que les autres, juste pour les dominer. Si cette paix n'est pas possible, alors il faudra souder les hommes d'une autre manière. Tous connaîtront la vraie terreur et la souffrance ultime ... et lorsqu'ils l'auront éprouvée, plus jamais ils ne souhaiteront la connaître une seconde fois.

Pain s'était montré magnanime, donnant à ce village une chance de réparer leurs torts. Il avait prévenu Konoha, il leur avait laissé le choix. Si ce village lui avait livré Naruto, il n'aurait pas rechigné à les aider à s'intégrer à ce nouveau monde qu'il promettait. Konoha avait choisi de lutter contre lui, c'est une chose qu'il respecte. Il faut avoir beaucoup de courage pour se déclarer si franchement, mais malheureusement pour le village caché des feuilles, le camp choisi par Konoha n'était pas le sien. Désormais, Tendô surplombait la ville, défiant la pesanteur. Son aura noire et écrasante éclipsait légèrement le soleil qui brillait dans son dos.

**-Je n'ai jamais oublié la douleur de Yahiko…**

Le Dieu autoproclamé survolait la ville, se maintenant en apesanteur et inspirant la crainte aux survivants de l'attaque lancée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ces misérables humains, s'agitant comme des fourmis, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient subir.

**-Et maintenant … ce monde va comprendre la souffrance ! SHINRA TENSEI !**

Une immense onde de choc émana de Pain. Le nukenin idéaliste émit une violente lueur, repoussant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de sa divine personne. Tandis qu'une vieille grenouille aveuglée par la lumière effectuait un jutsu d'invocation, la répulsion céleste s'étendait. Tous les habitants de Konoha, du simple civil à l'Hokage étaient stupéfaits, ébahis par la puissance faramineuse émise par cet homme.

Tsunade se rappelait désormais du jeune orphelin qu'elle avait brièvement rencontré lors de son expédition à Amegakure. Un jeune enfant que Jiraiya avait insisté pour former. Comment ce garçon au sourire charmeur en était il arrivé à disposer d'une aussi faramineuse réserve de chakra, lui permettant de lancer une technique aussi dévastatrice ?

L'attaque divine repoussait tout sur son chemin, soufflant les bâtiments encore debout. Un immense cratère se formait au centre de Konoha, les débris du village étant repoussés contre le rempart dont les deux portes volèrent en fragments. Des milliers de tonnes de matériaux venaient d'être projetés avec la même aisance que s'il s'était agi d'un château de cartes. Les ruines de Konoha étaient toutes agglomérées contre les murailles qui avaient résisté, ne laissant au centre qu'un trou fumant.

Les survivants erraient hagards, incrédules et choqués. A cause de l'attque, ils connaissaient désormais la douleur. Certains avaient perdu des proches, d'autres avaient vu des innocents mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais ensemble, ils avaient perdu Konoha. Ce village avait une valeur symbolique, il représentait tout ce pourquoi ils se battaient, ils considéraient ce village comme une partie de leur âme. Même si leur foyer pouvait être reconstruit, c'était un pincement au cœur.  
Au même moment, depuis l'une des salles de la base d'Akatsuki, une personne observait avec attention le combat ... attaque qu'elle voyait par l'intermédiaire de son corps envoyé en éclaireur pour effectuer un test grandeur nature. Face à la destruction de Konoha, pas la moindre larme ne coula sur la joue de Sakura.

Alors que Dieu venait de châtier les hommes pour leurs pêchés, Hinata se releva sonnée. Heureusement, elle avait été protégée de la violence du choc par une des limaces de Tsunade.

**-Que … comment … que … est ce … possible ?**

Totalement effondrée par le choc psychologique, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus-nuit tapa du poing sur le sol.

**-Naruto … dépêches toi. S'il te plait … NARUTO !**

Le cri déchirant d'Hinata fut entendu. Enfin, celui que Pain cherchait venait d'apparaître. Grand, glorieux, magnifique et stupéfiant. Juché sur les grenouilles les plus imposantes jamais vues, il venait d'apparaître. Son manteau rouge flottait au vent, le senjutsu brillait dans ses yeux et sa détermination brûlait. Il arrivait enfin en héros, Uzumaki Naruto allait montrer à ce Pain qui il était.

**-Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. J'ai juré de protéger les gens qui me sont chers et je deviendrais le plus grand de tous les Hokage !**

Alors que Konoha frémissait à cause de l'imminence du duel opposant les deux élèves de Jiraiya, une ombre sournoise s'activait dans le pays du Son. L'ancienne base d'Orochimaru n'avait pas disparu suite à la mort du légendaire serpent, une personne maintenait toujours ce lieu sinistre en activité. Les laboratoires souterrains étaient toujours occupés, l'air chargé d'acétone et de désinfectant retentissaient toujours des hurlements d'agonie et des suppliques des cobayes utilisés pour différentes expériences, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, ainsi que par les cris des suppliciés soumis à la torture pour la cruauté raffinée du maître des lieux.

Vêtu d'une cape masquant partiellement son visage, Kabuto réajusta ses lunettes et contempla son reflet. Depuis son expérience, son corps pâle ressemblait furieusement à celui de son maître, semblable à l'être dont il s'est greffé les cellules. L'homme aux cheveux gris eut un rictus lorsqu'il vit les marques violettes entourant ses yeux jaunes. Le monstrueux hybride laissait dépasser sa queue de serpent sous sa cape et après avoir regardé sa peau écailleuse, il abandonna sa contemplation pour retourner dans les cachots.

Il devait absolument trouver cette technique secrête, dont le développement avait été partiellement commencé par son défunt maître. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kabuto voulait trahir Orochimaru. Le sannin avait beau s'être fait trancher en rondelles par Sasuke, chaque cellule suffisait pour qu'il se régénère. Le porteur de verres correctifs s'était empressé d'absorber son maître pour profiter de sa puissance, mais il ignorait la véritable puissance du maître des serpents.

A l'heure actuelle, il estimait que 10% de son corps était déjà entre les mains d'Orochimaru. Kabuto avait désormais pour unique obsession de sceller la présence de son maître, espérant ne pas finir par perdre le contrôle de son corps. Ce serait comme d'être enfermé pour l'éternité, de voir son corps agir indépendamment de sa volonté et de ne plus rien faire à part attendre. Un destin absolument impensable pour celui qui avait été l'un des meilleurs médecins du monde.

Kabutorochimaru, dénomination la plus proche de la réalité pour nommer cette abomination, cherchait, explorant de nouvelles voies dans sa quête de pouvoir et d'immortalité. Plus le temps passait, plus il paniquait. Son corps le démangeait, comme pourri par la présence de deux entités de chakra trop puissantes. Son enveloppe charnelle se dégradait lentement, rejetant les morceaux du serpent en lui. Les plaques nécrosées et suintantes de pus jaune faisaient horriblement souffrir le shinobi qui se droguait en attente d'une solution. Tout retirer était hors de question. Kabuto pourrait sans doute survivre sans ces morceaux, mais ce serait admettre son échec et ça, il n'en était pas question. Pire encore, si les greffons étaient rejetés, ils se décomposeraient à la grande vitesse et là, plus personne ne pourrait récupérer de cellules viables. Si cela arrivait, Orochimaru serait mort ... et ce, définitivement.

La lune filtrait lentement dans le laboratoire qui sentait fortement l'antiseptique. La forte odeur de médicament prenait à la gorge, mais le médecin n'y prenait plus garde. Il jeta son scalpel dans un récipient destiné à accueillir les objets souillés et jura. C'était le quatrième échec cette semaine !

Le cadavre sur la table d'autopsie finit comme tant d'autre à l'incinérateur. L'homme aux cheveux argentés jura derechef. Il passa sa main griffue dans sa chemise, retirant quelques croûtes le démangeant, morceaux de chair morte tombant dans un bruit écoeurant, émettant une légère odeur de pourriture. Les sceaux, les opérations, les tests de multiples substances … rien n'y faisait. Il n'arrivait pas à détecter avec précision et encore moins à isoler la présence d'Orochimaru.

Alors que Kabuto se laissait aller, déprimant sur le sol nu en pensant à son funeste destin, un souffle de vent se fit ressentir, gelant son échine.

**-Quel petit être pitoyable … incapable de vivre par lui même …**

Surpris, Kabuto se releva avec la vitesse d'un crotale surpris dans son terrier et lança plusieurs kunai vers l'intrus. Qui osait donc entrer dans son laboratoire, sans même avoir été repéré ? L'ombre ne bougea pas et laissa passer les armes sur ses cotés. Le myope tentait de garder confiance en lui, malgré le calme froid de l'inconnu en noir.

**-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?**

La peur transparaissait dans sa voix et cela n'échappa pas à l'ombre encapuchonnée qui portait un étrange masque. Pour être exact, c'était un casque blanc percé de deux trous pour les yeux et un pour la bouche. Ces orifices en forme de virgule étaient reliés par un cercle qui encerclait deux autres cercles concentriques. L'orifice correspondant à l'œil gauche était fermé pour le moment, mais le droit laissait voir un œil rouge sang. Un oeil montrant le sharingan.

**-J'ai une proposition à te faire ... Kabuto. Je te libère définitivement de la présence d'Orochimaru et en échange, je récupère tous les rouleaux conservés ici.**

Kabuto était vraiment intéressé, mais il n'en montra rien. Il ne laisserait pas son adversaire connaître ses faiblesses trop tôt. Garder ses pouvoirs, se débarrasser de son encombrant maître pour le prix de quelques rouleaux dont il avait pris soin de faire des copies de la plupart d'entre eux ? La proposition le tentait, mais il voulait en savoir plus.

**-Dites moi qui vous êtes et pourquoi je devrais vous faire confiance ?**

La voix froide répondit, avec une once d'irritabilité perceptible. En entendant cette tonalité rauque, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui était cet inconnu. Surtout que tous les Uchiha étaient censés être morts. Impossible pour lui de déterminer qui était cette personne.

**-Si je porte un masque, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu dois me faire confiance, car tu n'a pas vraiment le choix.**

**-Très bien, j'accepte.**

L'inconnu masqué, aux yeux emplis de colère et de rage, semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Encore mieux que son plan ne le prévoyait ... et toute avance était bonne à prendre.

**-Nous avons donc un accord ?**

Kabuto n'aimait pas ça du tout, sortir ce mot était comme lui arracher un membre. Admettre une faiblesse lui était insupportable, mais ses options étaient très limités et la présence de cet homme était inespérée. Petit à petit, Kabuto utilisait les connaissances étendues de son ancien maître et pensa pour lui même. "_Uchiha Madara ..."_

**-Oui. Nous avons un accord.**


	33. Le combat des deux élèves de Jiraiya

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

Voilà enfin la suite de la confrontation entre les deux élèves de Jiraiya

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant que son village puisse être détruit si facilement. Même s'il avait souffert dans son enfance, le geolier de Kyûbi considérait ce village comme sa maison, comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. En un seul instant, Pain avait détruit tout ce qui lui était cher. Il fixait le roux, cet homme qu'il haïssait tellement, avec une détermination inégalée. Il voulait lui faire payer pour avoir transformé son foyer en cratère, lorsque les cinq autres avatars de Nagato arrivèrent autour de Naruto.

Soudainement, alors que les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard, une blonde vêtue d'une veste couleur jade apparut sur le champ de bataille. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais ne désirait en aucun cas laisser Naruto seul. Tsunade le voyait comme un frère de coeur et pas seulement comme un substitut de Dan, ni de Nawaki. Il était Naruto, le seul et unique Naruto, un héros dont un pont honore le nom et les promesses.

**-Je suis Tsunade, Godaïme Hokage de Konohagakure no sato ! Tu as détruit l'œuvre qui nous a été léguée par mes prédécesseurs et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est que d'être Hokage, ce pourquoi nous nous battons !**

**-Tu connais à présent la douleur … mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi.**

Shûradô, fraîchement ressuscité depuis qu'il s'est fait exploser par son propre missile, se tient prêt. Il est en parfaite position pour atteindre Tsunade et l'empaler avec la lame sur son dos. En une fraction de seconde, l'abomination mécanique est propulsée à l'aide d'un réacteur caché. Alors que le cyborg allait frapper la blonde, il se retrouve compacté, réduit à l'état de bloc de métal, pilonné par le poing de Naruto.

**-C'est avec moi que tu vas perdre ton temps !**

Tendô reste stoïque, observant avec un léger intérêt, la destruction de l'arsenal vivant.

**-Uzumaki Naruto … ça se règlera entre nous …**

Le blond le sait pertinemment, il devait s'occuper de cet homme seul. Le destin avait voulu ce combat entre les deux héritiers de la volonté de Jiraiya. Rapidement, le blond ordonne à Gamakichi de mettre Tsunade en sécurité, malgré les cris de désapprobation de la princesse légendaire. Naruto veut qu'elle soit en sûreté, pas seulement parce qu'elle est Hokage, mais parce qu'il ne tient pas à ce qu'il arrive quelque chose de malheureux à celle qu'il considère comme sa grand-mère.

**-Mamie Tsunade, dis à tout le monde que personne ne se mette entre nous, je ne pourrai pas à la fois me battre et les couvrir.**

Les dernières personnes présentes à proximité des deux shinobis furent évacuées, assistant de loin au combat qui allait suivre. Un combat qui s'annonçait épique.

Naruto maîtrise le Kage Bunshin depuis ses douze ans et avoir une petite armée d'assistants n'est jamais de trop, en particulier lorsque l'on doit affronter cinq corps qui luttent de manière parfaitement synchronisée, agissant en parfaite harmonie et comblant les faiblesses des uns et des autres. Grâce au mode ermite lui permettant de canaliser son chakra en de surprenantes attaques, Naruto pouvait rendre ses jutsus bien plus efficaces. Deux Rasengan de taille inégalée, au diamètre supérieur à leur lanceur, furent lancés dans la masse des avatars de Pain.

Le seul corps féminin, celui chargé des invocations, Chikushodô, fut balayé avant même d'avoir pu réagir à l'attaque. Malgré la vision partagée, Naruto utilisait de petites astuces subtiles pour pallier à cette connaîssance partagée. Le ninja bondissant en plein dans le danger sans réfléchir avait changé, laissant place à un homme plus posé qui gardait toujours ce coté enfantin en lui. Ce coté que personne ne voulait qu'il perde, ramenant la bonne humeur ou qu'il passe.

**-Je vois, tu es un sage. Tu maîtrises les mêmes techniques que Jiraiya-sensei.**

L'appellation de sensei choqua profondément Naruto. Cet homme, celui qui était l'assassin de l'ermite pervers, avait jadis suivi l'enseignement du rédacteur d'une célèbre série de romans érotiques. Cela signifiait donc que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il était lié à ce criminel destructeur. Ils étaient, par ce lien spécifique, comme des frères.

**-En suivant les enseignements du même maître, nous devrions pouvoir nous comprendre. Jiraiya-sensei désirait la paix.**

Naruto fronça les sourcils. A quoi tout cela rimait-il donc ? Pain détruisait tout un village, amenant mort et souffrance, tout cela au nom d'idéaux récupérés. La paix dans le monde, c'était un rêve que l'homme aux cheveux blancs avait certes caressé et Naruto savait que le sannin aurait aimé voir ce rêve se concrétiser. Mais tout de même, Jiraiya n'aurait jamais suivi son élève sur la route du chaos et de la destruction, un chemin qui amenait celui qui l'empruntait à sombrer inexorablement dans les ténèbres et conduisant le monde vers la souffrance.

**-La ferme ! Regarde autour de toi ! Ou est donc la paix, là-dedans ?**

Ce gamin ne pouvait pas comprendre. Naruto n'avait pas vécu la vie de Nagato. Les trois orphelins avaient été abandonnés et trahis par un système pourri. Le monde shinobi leur avait arraché leur parents à cause de se violence inhérente. Après avoir tenté de former une famille de substitution, le trio avait voulu changer les choses par la non violence. Malheureusement, la monstrueuse nature belliqueuse de la société ninja avait frappé de nouveau. Mort, trahison, souffrance ... cela était trop ! Ce monde devait changer par la fraternité ... ou disparaître dans un océan de sang!  
Le désir des survivants était d'honorer le sacrifice de leur camarade et de réaliser le rêve de Yahiko. Même s'ils devaient souffrir encore plus, ils réussiraient. Même si ce monde devait hurler, ils continueraient. Parce que pour réaliser un tel rêve, celui amener un sourire sur tous les visages de cette planète, cette ambition méritait bien qu'il y consacre toute son énergie, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang.

**-Tu regardes l'arbre, mais pas la forêt caché derrière … tu ne peux comprendre. Tu ignores le véritable sens de la paix.**

Naruto était furieux, chargeant son chakra en une attaque tourbillonnante qu'il concentrait en son poing. Sa nouvelle technique, le Rasen-shuriken, allait fendre en deux cet idéaliste à deux sous !

**-Laisse moi te capturer. Ton sacrifice amènera la paix.**

Oui, une fois Kyûbi capturé, plus rien n'empêchera Dieu de contrôler Jûbi et de créer un nouveau monde. Madara ne serait pas un problème, deux utilisateurs du Rinnegan pourront sans aucun problème effacer cet immortel de ce monde, et ce pour toujours. Avec le concours de Sakura, il effacerait l'existence de Madara de la surface de la Terre, sans aucun espoir de résurrection.

**-Je t'ai dis de la fermer !**

L'attaque tourbillonnante fusa vers Pain en un maelström de chakra, tel une tornade invincible qui soufflerait tout sur son chemin, laissant un sillon creusé dans la terre. L'orbe explosa en une boule de lumière, entraînant avec lui Ningendô, dont il ne resta plus la moindre cendre. Le corps avait été désintégré par la concentration extrême de chakra.

**-Deidara avait raison, ce type ne comprend rien. Il est incapable de voir que sa mort permettra à des dizaines de milliers d'autres, de pouvoir simplement vivre. Et puis, cela ramènerait enfin un sourire sur le visage de Sakura.**

Pain avait dit la dernière phrase e ayant un sourire cynique, tandis que Naruto hoqueta sous la surprise. Avec les derniers événements, il avait presque failli oublier qui avait rejoint l'Akatsuki. Sakura se tenait désormais aux cotés de ses ennemis. Il ne pouvait l'admettre, jamais la fragile fleur de cerisier ne pourrait vouloir sa mort. Comment sa partenaire pourrait elle effacer tant de liens tissés ? Mais elle l'avait prouvé en assassinant Sasuke. Naruto devrait se rendre à l'évidence … il était une cible pour sa meilleure amie. Elle avait brisé leurs liens, exactement comme Sasuke l'avait fait lors de leur combat à la vallée de la fin.

Le blond ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourquoi sa fleur de cerisier aurait elle tout abandonné comme ça ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Peut être avait-elle été menacée par le chantage, par exemple la vie de ses amis contre son adhésion à l'Akatsuki. Quelle que soit la vérité, tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une discussion sérieuse avec la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, il ne la verrait jamais comme une ennemie.

**-Ferme ta gueule ! Sakura ne sera jamais comme toi ! Je la protègerai de toi, de tes monstres et de tes idées néfastes ! Je ne te laisserai pas la corrompre ! Je la ramènerai de gré ou de force, même si je dois briser tous les os de son corps, mais je la sauverai !**

**-Idiot. Tu ignores tant de choses à son sujet ...**

Tandis que le dernier espoir de Konoha dégainait son kunai, l'une des plus vieilles grenouilles, un batracien ridé avec des cheveux lavande, sauta en l'air et utilisa une magnifique technique Fûton. Un vent violent se leva, entraînant des tourbillons de poussière qui rendirent instantanément la visibilité nulle. Tandis que les corps possédant le Rinnegan se couvrirent les yeux, Naruto utilisa le senjutsu pour localiser sa prochaine proie. Le senjutsu permettait de voir les sentiers de chakra à travers la poussière, tandis que le rinnegan avait besoin de voir les rayons delumière réfractés par sa cible.

Grâce à son avantage, Naruto fusa, enchaînant les coups de son arme blanche. Lorsque la poussière retomba, Jigokudô était à terre, dépecé par de nombreux coups de taille et également broyé par une grenouille. Ladite grenouille avait utilisé son bouclier comme une enclume et avait laminé le corps de tout son poids. Privé de ce monstre qui rapportait ses différents avatars à la vie, Pain était de plus en plus vulnérable.

**-Tu as quitté le mode ermite.**

Le chef d'Akatsuki ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par la perte de ses précieux corps. Il constata la soudaine faiblesse de Naruto, ce qui n'avait entamé en rien la détermination du blond. Peut être que Pain ne se souciait pas de la perte de ses avatars … ça en devenait plus angoissant, signifiant qu'il préparait quelque chose d'encore plus mortel. Comme si il avait une autre technique en réserve, tellement puissante, qu'elle lui apporterait la victoire à coup sûr.

Voyant que le blond restait sur la défensive, Tendô passa à l'attaque. Les deux élèves de l'ermite aux crapauds combattirent alors au corps à corps. Ils enchaînaient les coups de pieds, de poing, les parades en une danse qui rendrait même jaloux le splendide fauve de jade de Konoha, le maître du Taïjutsu, Maito Gaï.

Le blond, dont la cape imitant celle de son père et le bandeau flottaient fièrement au vent, se prépara à récupérer son chakra et faire appel de nouveau au mode ermite. Le blond avait réfléchi, mettant soigneusement au point une stratégie pour se dépêtrer en cas de coup dur. Il avait préparé deux autres réserves de chakra. En forçant deux Kage Bunshin à concentrer le senjutsu, il s'assurait une belle arrière garde. Au moment ou l'un des clones fut convoqué puis détruit, Naruto absorba le chakra de son double.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il aperçut la barre de chakra solidifié que Tendô avait préparée. Avant que la barre ne rentre en son corps, il l'agrippa et d'un coup sec du poignet, il la brisa net. Lors du contact éphémère avec la barre, il eut une vision fugace. Un spectacle désolant, entièrement noir s'offrit à lui. C'est comme si il était devenu aveugle, à la différence que les deux yeux de Pain, contenant le Rinnegan, apparurent dans son esprit brumeux. Le spectacle était troublant, mettant à mal sa concentration au beau milieu de leur lutte.  
Les deux yeux furent ensuite remplacés par une autre paire que le blond reconnut sans peine. Ces deux superbes yeux émeraudes, inoubliables et qu'il avait tant désiré pouvoir contempler pendant des années, c'étaient ceux de sa Sakura-chan. Ces yeux si profonds étaient désormais asymétriques. L'un n'avait pas évolué, gardant la teinte de jade originelle, une teinte qui s'harmonisait tellement bien avec la vitalité pétillante de sa coéquipière. Par contre, l'autre s'était radicalement métamorphosé. Il était désormais d'une teinte lilas uniforme, la pupille d'argent cerclée par six anneaux concentriques. Plus choquant encore, chaque cercle arborait trois virgules.

En voyant cette combinaison abominable du Rinnegan et du Sharingan, Naruto comprit. Il n'osait pas imaginer pourquoi son ami Sasuke était mort. Le pouvoir est si attirant, si tentateur et le coeur des hommes est aisément corruptible, en particulier si celui ci est brisé. Sakura se serait-elle jointe volontairement à l'organisation, se dotant d'un œil encore jamais vu, juste pour le pouvoir ? Son amie était elle arrivée à un point de non-retour ? Etait-elle désormais perdue ?


	34. La fin du grand serpent

Voilà la suite des actions de l'être masqué avec Kabuto.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Quelque part dans l'une des bases située à Otogakure, se tramait un complot entre deux êtres puissants. Les deux étaient parvenus à un accord, probable prélude à une coopération qui mettrait en péril le monde shinobi. Dans un laboratoire souterrain, une salle extraordinairement propre en comparaison des pièces et des cellules autour, Kabuto haletait. l'homme était à genoux, la sueur trempait sa blouse blanche et sa queue de serpent s'agitait furieusement, prise par de nombreux et violents spasmes musculaires. Face à lui, les virgules du Sharingan tournoyaient à toute vitesse, s'enfonçant dans son exprit, fouillant son inconscient et perçant son âme sans difficultés. Kabuto laissait l'être masqué fouiller en lui, cherchant toute présence du sannin aux serpents embusqué. Rapidement, le noir engloutit l'individu masqué qui se retrouva dans la zone la plus profonde et la plus secrète de l'âme damnée de Kabuto.  
L'individu inconnu se tenait droit, au milieu de cet espace noir. Alors qu'aucune image, aucun son, aucune odeur ne pouvaient le guider, l'être masqué suivit son chemin. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit, semblable à un coup porté sur du métal. La sonnerie d'une cloche. Un frisson glissa sur l'échine de l'envahisseur, lorsqu'il compta huit coups. Un sifflement grouillant s'avançait et soudainement, dans un éclat de flammes, l'endroit en entier s'illumina dans des tons rougeoyants.

L'individu masqué se retrouva face à cette créature mythique, aussi ancienne que le Jûbi, mais néanmoins pas immortelle. Il faisait face au grand Orochi, ce dragon terrifiant possédant un corps recouvert d'écailles de couleur jade, une bête possédant huit têtes sifflantes et grouillantes, chacune ayant la gueule bardée de crocs et salivant à la vue de cette proie. Ce monstre imposant, cette abomination n'était rien d'autre que l'ultime avatar et le dernier rempart spirituel du légendaire sannin Orochimaru. Ce monstre agressif, tempêtant de rage, furieux d'avoir été dérangé dans son travail pour posséder Kabuto se préparait au combat.

Un rire froid, ambitieux sortit du masque blanc, montrant la soif de combat de l'homme, confiant dans sa victoire contre ce gros saurien vert. Ce sale serpent avait beau avoir huit têtes, toutes maîtrisant un type de chakra, les attaques pouvaient être facilement esquivées. Même si les différentes gueules se mettaient à plusieurs pour happer l'ennemi, c'était inutile si il avait le don d'esquiver tous les coups. Le visage sous le masque souriait, quel plaisir que d'utiliser le sharingan. Grâce à cet oeil que Orochimaru avait tant cherché à acquérir, on pouvait savoir tellement facilement d'ou venaient les coups. Les têtes agressives tombaient vite, trop vite. Petit à petit, les moignons ensanglantés et cautérisés par un Katon se multiplièrent, si bien que la dernière tête du serpent légendaire chuta avec fracas seulement une dizaine de minutes après le début des hostilités.

Privé de ses huit têtes, le grand Orochi s'écroula tout entier, son corps s'affaissant en un craquement sinistre. Rapidement, l'âme piégée dans le corps de la bête polycéphale émana du monstre, prenant la forme d'une fumée noire. Orochimaru n'avait pas besoin de ce corps, en fin de compte. N'importe quel cobaye possédant son sceau ferait l'affaire, en particulier l'apprentie qu'il avait formée avant d'abandonner. Le corps d'Anko Mitarashi serait un bon endroit pour permettre à son âme de croître de nouveau. Malheureusement pour le sannin, avant de pouvoir fuir, sa conscience fut désintégrée, absorbée par l'épée légendaire de Susanoo. Son âme dissoute à jamais, Orochimaru était enfin mort, pour de bon.

L'inconnu masqué se retrouva propulsé hors de l'esprit de Kabuto et sourit, pensant à la victoire facile qu'il venait d'accomplir, détruisant un des sannin légendaires.

Kabuto toussota, crachant un flot de bile amère , lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne ressentait plus du tout la présence de son ancien maître en lui. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le myope en blouse était enfin libre de ne plus connaître la peur. Il n'avait plus cette menace au dessus de sa tête et il en était ravi. Il aurait presque remercié son libérateur, mais jamais le myope de s'abaisserait à cela, surtout depuis qu'il avait ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il se releva pour faire face à l'homme masqué, un de ces satanés Uchiha au vu de sa pupille, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son corps était trop faible.

Kabuto retomba, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son corps reprendre un aspect plus humain. Des morceaux entiers de son corps se nécrosaient, disparaissant en une soupe de cellules mortes et de pus jaunâtre. Sa queue, ses écailles tombaient, se séparant de son anatomie originelle pour céder la place à une chair rougie et meurtrie.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Espèce d'imbécile ! Tu as détruit mon expérience !**

Malgré l'insulte, l'inconnu resta calme et exposa calmement la situation. Il avait respecté sa part du marché.

**-Je t'ai libéré d'Orochimaru. Il est mort, mentalement et physiquement, tu n'auras plus jamais à craindre sa présence.**

**-Ses cellules ont été détruites ! Toutes ! Il n'en reste plus une seule dans le monde !**

Il était en colère, ça se percevait dans sa voix. Son projet de devenir un hybride parfait avait échoué. Mais, l'être masqué ne comptait pas se faire critiquer sans cesse.

**-Il est mort, j'ai respecté ma parole. C'est mieux ainsi.**

**-Tu te fous de moi ? Retire ce masque, que je sache à qui j'ai affaire ! Je veux savoir qui je dois mettre sur ma prochaine liste noire à torturer !**

L'individu masqué se retourna, toisant le médecin aux cheveux gris et émettant une dose massive d'intentions meurtrières.

**-Ne me parle jamais sur ce ton. Créature insignifiante ...**

**-Enlève ton masque ! Ou, serait-tu es trop lâche pour te montrer ... Madara ?**

**-Madara ? Tu te trompes, bâtard. On a un compte à régler d'ailleurs.**

Kabuto était trop fatigué pour faire preuve de réflexes et en une seconde, il se retrouva étranglé, suspendu en l'air par une forte poigne. Lentement, le deuxième orifice du masque s'ouvrit et il constata que cet oeil ne pouvait pas appartenir à un Uchiha, il n'était pas noir. Avec horreur, le médecin sadique se rendit compte qu'il connaissait cet œil d'un vert si profond. Un œil qu'il avait vu, il y a seulement quelques mois, lorsque Sasuke était encore présent. Un œil alors rempli de larmes, montrant une douleur sans pareille. Un organe dont la détentrice le suppliait d'arrêter de la torturer.

**-Haruno. Je comprends ta colère désormais. La petite garce solitaire, inutile chose qui pleurait enchaînée et impuissante. Je me demande ce qu'Akatsuki pouvait bien te trouver.**

Kabuto devait vraiment être en rogne pour oublier les conseils de survie les plus élémentaires. Mettre en colère une personne qui non seulement peut vous tuer, mais veut vous tuer, n'est jamais une bonne idée. Le Rinnegan réapparut dans l'oeil droit, reprenant sa place habituelle, combiné aux virgules des Uchiha.

**-Tu savais également pour Madara. Ton maître en savait beaucoup, peut être même trop. Mais vois tu, mon plan est trop important pour que je ne le laisse en péril à cause d'indiscrétions. Je ne peux pas laisser de témoins et de plus, comble de l'ironie, je te hais. Amaterasu.**

Le médecin fou hurla lorsque les flammes noires, chaudes comme le soleil, se déclenchèrent sur son corps. Rapidement, le brasier infernal s'étendit, recouvrant son enveloppe charnelle. L'ancien bourreau de Sakura fut transformé en torche humaine qui se roulait au sol, s'agitant dans le vain espoir d'éteindre les flammes noires. Peu à peu, les cris s'arrêtèrent et Sakura finit de contempler le corps se calciner, crachant une dernière fois sur les cendres de l'homme qui l'avait torturée.

Elle s'éloigna pour vider tranquillement les bibliothèques du sannin aux serpents, cherchant dans les rouleaux ce qui lui permettrait de poursuivre son projet. Les jutsus interdits étaient secondaire, elle voulait les rouleaux disparus du pays du Tourbillon, ainsi que certains qui avaient été volés subrepticement à l'Akatsuki. Avec ces renseignements, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses pourrait continuer son projet. Un projet dont les pions avançaient lentement, réagissant discrètement aux avancées de Madara, tout en essayant d'anticiper les actions du dernier Uchiha.

A Konoha, tandis que Naruto luttait contre Pain, trois escouades de jônin s'occupait de garder l'ordre autour de la ville. Deux d'entre elles portaient secours aux civils, tandis qu'un duo était chargé de patrouiller pour prévenir une autre attaque. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir disait le dicton, mais dans le cas de Konoha, il n'y avait plus grand chose à protéger. Ces deux personnes, occupées à cette tâche ingrate, étaient toujours chargées de ces missions en duo, jamais on ne les mettaient en contact avec les civils. En effet, ces deux asociaux étaient très mal vus, les rues avaient tendances à se vider sur leur chemin et les rares commentaires sur eux étaient regrettés rapidement.

Morino Ibiki ne quittait que rarement les cellules, le lieu ou il officiait et d'ou il pouvait accéder rapidement à son appartement. Dans sa jeunesse, suite à une mission ayant mal tournée et ou il avait perdu en une journée toute son équipe et son sensei, il avait été sauvagement torturé. Seules deux marques sont encore visibles sur son visage dur, personne n'ayant jamais su l'étendue des dégats, puisque personne n'osait fouiller le dossier personnel du ninja. Cet échec catastrophique, suivi d'une découverte des méthodes de renseignement de Kirigakure, qui lui avait coûté la parole pour plusieurs mois. L'initiation aux méthodes de renseignement lui avait également coûté son scalp, expliquant pourquoi Ibiki ne sortait jamais sans son bandeau couvrant son crâne. Enfin, les rares fois ou il sortait de son bureau.

Suite à cet événement traumatisant, Ibiki était devenu jônin et avait repris le poste de chef de la section d'interrogatoire. Ne montrant plus la moindre émotion, sachant ce qu'est la douleur, il passait la majorité de sa vie dans les cellules. Le shinobi n'avait pas eu de vie sociale depuis ce jour. Les seuls contacts humains qu'il avait, outre ses victimes qu'il faisait toujours parler, étaient seulement des subordonnés nerveux. Les hommes de Morino étaient passablement effrayés par leur chef, au point qu'ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour être le plus loin possible de l'expert en torture.

Mitarashi Anko, aussi surnommée la garce aux serpents ou encore la salope d'Orochimaru, n'avait également aucune vie sociale. L'orpheline, élève du sannin aux serpents avait été profondément brisée suite à son abandon. La jeune femme avait toujours été seule, la seule personne qui s'était intéressée à elle était un nukenin. Rayon de soleil dans sa vie minable, Anko avait offert à Orochimaru une obéissance sans faille. Trahie par son maître qu'elle aimait plus que tout, Anko était ensuite revenue à Konoha et depuis, la jeune femme aux cheveux pourpres avait toujours été suspectée de traîtrise par les habitants. A seulement 14 ans, la jeune adolescente avait failli être tuée dans son lit par des ninjas rancuniers, dont les proches avaient été retrouvés dans les laboratoires secrets du crotale. Leur seule erreur fut de vouloir attenter à la virginité de la femme aux cheveux pourpres.

En quelques secondes, ils étaient ligotés et empoisonnés par une dizaine de serpents. Ils ignoraient que Anko dormait nue, avec ses serpents froids couvrant son corps, lui rappelant le contact de son sensei. La seule personne lui ayant jamais apportée un peu de chaleur. Depuis ce jour, elle a développé un coté sadique et provocateur, montrant que les roses les plus attirantes sont celles ayant les plus longues épines. Tout ça pour masquer une faiblesse interne.

Les deux ninjas, redoutés et peu appréciés, patrouillaient ensemble sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin, ils ne se comprenaient que trop bien. L'un torturé physiquement, l'autre torturée moralement. Les regards de la femme aux cheveux pourpres en disaient long sur ce qu'elle éprouvait, en ce moment elle n'avait pas besoin de se masquer. De toute façon Ibiki aurait percé son regard à jour.

Au sujet de Morino, il devait la vie à l'invocatrice de serpents. Sans son arrivée providentielle, il n'aurait pas pu survivre face au rhinocéros et au cerbère convoqués par le corps féminin de Pain. Il aurait sûrement fini comme Yamanaka Inoichi, broyé par l'une des mâchoires du monstre. Avec inquiétude, il réalisa qu'il devait la vie à Anko. Elle pourrait lui demander n'importe quelle faveur, il ne se sentirait pas capable de refuser pour rembourser sa dette.

Mince ! Il avait une dette avec la psychopathe aux reptiles, avec la nymphomane dont il n'ignorait pas les activités nocturnes. L'image d'un jutsu de convocation, d'un boa constrictor plongeant sous la couverture suivi de gémissements plus que suggestifs, restait présent à son esprit. Chassant l'image, il espérait repousser l'événement le plus longtemps possible.

**-Ibiki …**

Et mince. Mitarashi n'ouvre jamais la bouche sans une bonne raison. Il espérait qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler de sa dette. Sans rien montrer, il se retourna vers elle et poussa un grognement.

**-J'ai réfléchi à hier et je pense que tu …**

Celle qui était toujours directe avait arrêté de parler ... au beau milieu d'une phrase ! Elle avait interrompu sa déclaration et restait immobile, hoquetant. Ses muscles se contractaient, ses bras étaient agités de tremblements et elle palissait à vue d'œil. Rapidement, la jeune femme blême porta sa main au sceau marquant sa nuque. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et enfonça ses ongles griffus dans sa chair, essayant de limiter la douleur que lui infligeait la marque maudite.

**-Anko ? … Anko !**

Ibiki s'approcha, inquiet pour son équipière, puisqu'il n'avait jamais vu Anko montrer de faiblesse en public. L'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru s'effondra au sol en hurlant, la douleur provoquée par le sceau de son ancien maître étant atroce. Elle se roulait sur le sol de terre, hurlant entre deux convulsions tandis que la marque disparaissait petit à petit.

Ibiki essaya de la calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de hurler et qu'elle ne se calme d'elle même. Tremblante, la kunoichi encore en larmes passa sa main sur sa nuque. Elle fit un constat et resta incrédule.

**-Le sceau … il a disparu. Il n'est … plus là.**

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Ibiki se retrouva les deux jambes immobilisées, entourées par les bras d'Anko. Celle ci sanglotait, marmonnant des mots de remerciement entre deux borborygmes incompréhensibles. Le ninja ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait Anko pleurer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Anko pleurait de joie.


	35. Face à face

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël. Le rythme de parution risque de ralentir pendant quelques temps, mon portable refusant de se connecter à Internet. Saloperie de virus ...

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Naruto faisait enfin face à Tendô, le dernier corps de Pain. Il savait que cet affrontement ne serait pas facile, ce corps semblait bien plus préparé que les autres. C'était sûrement dû à un lien spécial, établi de longue date avec le véritable Pain, l'homme qui se cachait en laissant ses corps faire le travail. Naruto devait absolument découvrir ou se trouvait celui qui manipulait ce corps, afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Distrait par ses pensées, Naruto n'évita pas la barre de chakra noire qui lui transperça l'épaule dextre. Le blond écarquilla les yeux de douleur avant de tomber au sol, cloué par cette barre noire. Immobilisé, il était à la merci de son ennemi et déjà, Pain préparait une autre barre de chakra.

**-Je ne te tuerai pas. Tu es trop précieux pour mourir ici, mais tu ne pourras rien faire.**

A ce moment précis, une silhouette athlétique sauta héroïquement vers le nukenin et un violent coup de poing frappa le sol, à l'endroit précis ou Pain se tenait il y a quelques secondes. Suite à ce coup de poing fracassant Pain esquiva une volée d'armes, mais n'eut pas le temps d'éviter les kunais qui l'épinglèrent contre un arbre. Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee et beaucoup de shinobi de sa génération venaient de lui sauver la vie. L'énergique ninja en combinaison moulante s'exclamait sur le fantastique pouvoir caché en lui, mais Naruto ne lui en tint pas compte. Pour une fois, les ninjas étaient d'accord et admettaient, quoique avec réticence, l'existence du pouvoir de la jeunesse.

**-A Konoha, nous sommes emplis de la fougue de la jeunesse ! Nous nous entraidons, emplis par la volonté du feu ! Nous aidons nos amis, nous sommes comme une grande famille ! Nous sommes prêts à mourir pour nos proches, nous n'avons pas peur de donner notre vie pour ceux que nous aimons.**

Pein se détache lentement, écoutant le discours des jeunes chuunins tandis que Hinata retirait la barre noire enfoncée dans l'épaule de Naruto.

**-Une famille ... c'est cela ? Alors je détruirais ta famille, s'il le faut, mais tu vas venir avec moi.**

Le blond se prépara à refaire face à son ennemi, réfléchissant à un moyen de le prendre de vitesse. Le digne héritier du fauve de jade n'avait toujours pas terminé son extravagant discours, mais avec un charisme indéniable, il définit le plus exactement possible ce qu'est la philosophie de vie des ninjas de Konoha.

**-Nous sommes tous unis. Jamais nous n'abandonnerons nos proches !**

**-Jamais je n'abandonnerai … parce que c'est mon nindo !**

Le roux aux pupilles concentriques poussa un reniflement de mépris.

**-Ne jamais abandonner ses proches … savez vous pourquoi Haruno Sakura a choisi de nous rejoindre ?**

Le roux esquissa un petit souvenir en voyant la rage sur le visage de ses ennemis. Ses paroles avaient fait mouche et aucun des ninjas ne semblait apte à masquer ses sentiments. Naruto serra le poing, son amie aux cheveux roses avait disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle, chaque fois qu'il voyait les fleurs roses, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Rock Lee avait toujours aimé la fleur de cerisier. Même s'il avait toujours été repoussé, il considérait la jeune femme comme l'idéal de la féminité, une femme qu'il aimait sincèrement avec beaucoup d'aveuglement.

**-Vous l'ignorez … Ca ne m'étonne pas. Je ne dirais rien. Si vous voulez le savoir … je la laisserais se charger de cette tache, personnellement.**

Naruto enchaîna quelques signes et fut entouré d'une centaine de clones. Immédiatement, l'armée de blonds en orange, suivis des autres ninjas du village de la feuille chargèrent Pain. Sans surprise, il utilisa sa technique favorite pour repousser ses adversaires.

Naruto fut le seul à ne pas être balayé, ses clones servant à freiner son recul. Les créations disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles ralentissaient l'original, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques Kage Bunshin.

Le jinchuuriki savait qu'il ne fallait que cinq secondes à Pain pour relancer l'attaque Shinra Tensei, mais cette fois, il ne lui laisserait pas le temps. Deux clones attrapèrent Naruto par les pieds et le propulsèrent en direction du roux. Celui ci, trop choqué et incapable de bouger, n'arriva pas à éviter le Rasengan qui pénétra dans l'ancien corps de Yahiko.

Le corps de Pain chûta, comme au ralenti. Face à cette vision, Naruto souffla, soulagé. Son ennemi était enfin mort, incapable de combattre. Mais pour autant, le combat n'était pas fini, il restait à débusquer le véritable corps. Grâce à une barre de chakra qu'il enfonça dans sa paume, Naruto utilisa le senjutsu et parvint à remonter le signal jusqu'au repaire de Nagato.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit qu'il avait localisé dans sa vision, le blond découvrit qu'il était suivi. Un trio de jônins inséparable était là, prêt à le suivre.

**-Naruto, si tu es là … tu as vaincu le sixième Pain, n'est ce pas ?**

Le blong resta muet, son visage fatigué laissait paraître une once de tristesse. Il était bien conscient que Pain avait raison sur un point.

**-Gagner. Perdre. Tout cela importe peu.**

**-Que s'est il passé ?**

L'air inquiet des shinobis n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir faire sortir le blond de son état mélancolique.

**-C'est difficile à expliquer. Je me rends là ou se trouve le vrai Pain. Je vous demande de ne pas me suivre. Je veux y aller seul.**

Même si le blond restait calme, on pouvait sentir son envie, son sérieux. Il avait trop souffert pour ressortir son sourire classique.

**-Naruto, tu ne devrais pas être si confiant. Tu veux y aller seul. Pourquoi ?**

**-Il y a une chose que je veux découvrir. Je veux parler au vrai Pain.**

**-Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

Inoichi Yamanaka commençait à perdre son sang froid, alors que les deux autres restaient calmes.

**-Nous te sommes reconnaissants d'avoir vaincu Pain, mais discuter avec lui … ça ne résoudra rien !**

**-Alors quoi ? Est ce que je devrais me contenter de détruire Pain, ses hommes et tout son village pour tout résoudre ?**

Naruto était furieux. Le cycle de haine semblait ne jamais pouvoir être brisé, personne n'acceptant de dialoguer avec les autres. Il ne voulait pas se comporter comme ça, il ne serait pas un second Pain.

**-Mais à quoi cela servira t'il de discuter ? Il est l'ennemi de Konoha ! Nous ne pouvons pas simplement lui pardonner !**

Naruto commençait à avoir les moustaches qui le démangeaient. Chaque fois qu'il ressentait de la haine, Kyûbi jouissait attentivement du spectacle et attendait patiemment que le blond craque, ses paroles insidieuses déstabilisaient le jeune ninja.

**-Je ressens la même chose ! Comment pourrais-je pardonner à un type comme lui, après ce qu'il a fait à notre village et ses habitants ?**

Le père d'Ino se crispait et tenta de répondre, mais le shinobi à ses cotés, un brun blasé portant un bouc et une coiffure en ananas interrompit son collègue blond d'un geste de la main.

**-Inoichi. Pourquoi ne pas laisser Naruto y aller seul, comme il le demande ?**

Les deux autres étaient interloqués. Les Nara sont fainéants, mais c'est la première fois qu'on en voyait un jouer le sort d'un pays par pure flemme.

**-C'est Naruto qui a arrêté Pain. Il a gagné le droit de lui parler. De plus, je suis convaincu qu'il a de bonnes raisons.**

**-Mais …**

**-C'est bon. Laisse le partir.**

Naruto se retourna, prêt à reprendre sa route, lorsqu'il lança par dessus son épaule quelques mots.

**-Merci, Shikaku.**

Resté en arrière, le patriarche du clan Yamanaka se renfrognit.

**-Shikaku, pourquoi as tu laissé Naruto partir seul ?**

Le brun soupira et se remémora de vieux souvenirs, datant de plusieurs années.

**-A cause de mon fils. Un jour, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était rentré si tard. La seule réponse qu'il me dit, je m'en rappellerais toute ma vie.**

« _Je suis allé voir Naruto, il n'avait pas le moral. C'était vraiment galère, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce type … il a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Un jour, il deviendra quelqu'un d'important pour ce village. Quand je suis avec Naruto, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai envie de marcher à ses côtés. »_

Inoichi arrêta son collègue, lui demandant en quoi cela pouvait bien avoir un lien avec la situation présente. Le Nara répondit avec un célèbre air blasé qui se transmettait de génération en génération chez les hommes du clan.

**-Un garçon comme lui, qui fait rarement l'éloge de quiconque, m'a dit ça. Si un fainéant pareil a pris le temps de me dire tout ça, alors Naruto doit vraiment être exceptionnel.**

L'explication laissa les autres incrédules. Shikamaru était vraiment un glandeur né, expert dans l'art d'utiliser le grand poil qu'il avait dans la main. Enfin, les autres ignoraient encore que Shikamaru Nara avait perdu la vie.

Les shinobis présents semblèrent satisfaits de l'explication boiteuse du Nara, puisqu'ils acceptèrent de laisser Naruto régler ses comptes seuls.

Le blond poursuivit sa route, jusqu'à découvrir un arbre étrange, formé de multiples feuilles de papier soigneusement camouflées. Sans hésiter, il déchira la fine paroi de cellulose et entra dans la construction, noyée par l'obscurité. Le blond entendit des talons claquer et une personne se plaça devant lui.

**-Konan … recule.**

**-Mais Nagato ?**

Le regard de l'être aux cheveux bordeaux et le ton de sa voix s'étaient montrés très clairs. Naruto s'avança lentement devant l'étrange machine soutenant ce corps émacié.

**-Es tu le vrai Pain ?**

**-Alors … la paix m'est tombée dessus ?**

En voyant ce demi-homme, si malade mais tellement suffisant, Naruto repense aux corps des shinobis qui sont tombés au combat et jonchent les ruines de Konoha. Il fait craquer ses poings et tremple, tentant de contenir son ire.

**-Est ce que tu me hais ? Celui qui se tient devant toi, c'est l'homme dont tu veux te venger, non ?**

Konan s'avance légèrement, tentant de calmer le blond qui est à deux doigts d'exploser.

**-Même si tu tuais Nagato, rien ne changerait dans ce monde. Je ne te haïrais que davantage et … Sakura-chan t'en voudrait également.**

**-Sakura-chan. Dites moi ce que vous avez fait d'elle !**

Nagato soupira, quelle idiot altruiste.

**-Elle a accepté de rejoindre notre organisation, nous luttons pour la paix. Elle s'est chargée de capturer Hachibi il y a une semaine. Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu devras lui demander toi même. Mais sache une chose … elle te hais désormais.**

Naruto fut choqué, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un tel sentiment n'envahisse sa fleur de cerisier. La haine. Ce sentiment avait tué Sasuke, il était en train de consumer Sakura et maintenant, c'est lui qui était visé. Jamais il ne cèderait, il résisterait. Jiraiya-sensei comptait sur lui pour briser ce cycle de haine.

**-Si tu ne peux trouver de réponse pour briser ce cycle, alors tu ne peux rien faire. Seuls ceux qui peuvent trouver une réponse pourront sauver ce monde. La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est de devenir le sacrifice qui me permettra d'apporter la paix à ce monde. Songes à cela. Une seule mort, pour sauver des millions d'autres personnes.**

A ce moment précis, la machine de Nagato lança un étrange épieu en direction du shinobi blond. Malheureusement pour Nagato qui espérait contrôler Naruto, le blond renvoya le chakra du démon renard. Nagato fut profondément blessé, brûlé intérieurement par l'énergie corrosive du bijuu.

**-Je suis venu pour te parler. Mais il y a aussi quelque chose que je veux découvrir. Je voulais savoir ce que je ressentirais, si je t'avais en face de moi.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Je ne peux pas te pardonner ! J'ai tellement envie de te tuer, que je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler !**

Le blond rejeta la barre noire qui tentait de l'immobiliser et courut vers Pain, poing en l'air. Sans hésiter une seconde, Konan se plaça devant Pain et servit de barrage. Le poing du blond rencontra de plein fouet la joue de Konan. La femme aux cheveux de saphir fut propulsée contre le mur, le nez cassé.

**-Konan !**

Nagato regarda son amie d'enfance s'affaler contre le sol de terre battue et ragea. Il voulait toujours la protéger, n'ayant pas hésité jadis à libérer la bête. Il se retourna vers Naruto, qui se remémora quelques paroles de l'ermite.

**-L'ermite pas net à dit qu'un jour viendrait ou les hommes pourraient tous se comprendre ! Maintenant, je comprends de quoi il voulait parler ! Mais ce n'est pas simple.**

**-Ca ne change rien au fait que tu ne puisses pas me pardonner. Ni au fait que celle que tu appelles ton amie te déteste. L'amour et le pardon ne naissent pas au travers de belles paroles.**

**-Ouais. Tu as dit vouloir apporter la paix. Alors mon sacrifice amènerait cette paix. Si c'est là ton sens de la justice, qu'il en soit ainsi.**

Nagato ne dit rien, savourant pendant quelques longues secondes la lucidité de ce blond si actif.

**-Alors, tu as compris ce que tu dois faire pour accomplir la volonté de Dieu ?**

**-Tu n'es pas Dieu. Tu n'es qu'un homme fou.**

**-Fou ? Moi ? Les idées de Jiraiya reflètent un idéalisme révolu. Peux tu encore croire en ces idées insensées ?**

Le blond fait grise mine, il sait qu'il risque d'aller dans le mur face à ce rhéteur.

**-Depuis que j'ai découvert que tu as été élève de l'ermite pas net, il y a une question que je veux te poser.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Comment les élèves de l'ermite pervers ont il pu devenir comme ça ? Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres membres d'Akatsuki. Vous n'êtes pas des monstres qui tuent pour le plaisir !**

Nagato allait le détromper. Il allait révéler la vérité sur ce qui l'avait conduit à recruter les membres d'Akatsuki.

**-Tu te trompes sur ce sujet. Je n'ai pas engagé des tueurs en premier. J'ai recruté des gens qui suivaient mes idéaux. Les membres de l'organisation ont tous souffert atrocement, ont tous envie d'amener la paix. Je les ai d'abord choisis pour leur douleur.  
****Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame … tous ostracisés pour leur apparence, sans tenir compte de qui ils étaient. Itachi, brisé par ce village qu'il aimait. Sasori, terrifié par la mort au point de se transformer en pantin. Kakuzu … dont les techniques feraient hurler de douleur n'importe qui les utiliseraient. Même Hidan avait atrocement souffert dans sa jeunesse et il n'y a rien de pire que le fait de ne pas pouvoir mourir.**

Konan s'était relevée et alors que Nagato reprenait sa respiration, elle continua les propos de son ami.

**-Ce ne sont pas des fous furieux meurtriers à la base. C'est ce monde de haine qui a créé Akatsuki. Il est plus que normal que l'organisation frappe à son tour et crée un nouveau monde.**

Naruto n'avait jamais envisagé ce point de vue. Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre que derrière les nukenin les plus endurcis, les plus impassibles, il pouvait trouver des êtres humains comme les autres. Des hommes ayant leurs joies, leurs secrets, leurs peurs, leurs peines.

**-Je m'aperçois que je ne sais absolument rien de vous. C'est pourquoi … je voudrais connaître ton histoire avant de te donner ma réponse …**

**-Très bien. Je vais te montrer notre douleur …**


	36. La rédemption de Nagato

Salut à tous! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Voici un autre chapitre pour bien commencer 2011!

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Plus d'une heure durant, Nagato raconta son enfance à Naruto. Il expliqua tout, de la mort de ses parents à la fondation d'Akatsuki, en passant par son grand rêve. Le blond écouta Nagato parler, dans un silence religieux, remarquant de légères pointes dans l'intonation de la voix usée de l'homme dont le corps était horriblement affaibli par le démon.

**-Yahiko mourut … ce fut ma seconde douleur. Depuis ce jour, je l'ai remplacé à la tête de notre organisation. D'innombrables camarades, luttant pour nos idéaux continuent à mourir. Tout ca parce que les citoyents du pays du feu, obnubilés par leur paix, continuaient de payer des shinobis. Les commissions qu'ils payèrent, l'invertissement de leur sueur pour protéger leur sang … tout ceci permit de financer une guerre.**

Nagato commençait à laisser montrer une colère sourde à l'égard de ces procédés. Des shinobis n'étaient que des machines, mais lui voulait avant tout être un humain ... avant d'aspirer au stade de divinité.

**-Le pays du feu sait qu'il a participé à ce conflit sanglant, et pourtant, il continue à prêcher la paix. Votre paix … n'existe qu'aux dépens des petites nations comme la mienne. La paix que vous vantez n'est qu'un mensonge, un écran de fumée dissimulant vos crimes.**

Nagato était las de cet état de fait. Il était fatigué de vivre dans ce monde impur.

**-Rien que par leur existence, les gens en blessent d'autres sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce sont ces petites actions sans grande portée, ces gestes humiliants si peu visibles, qui, répétés sans cesse font naître l'injustice. Peu à peu, la colère gronde entrainant avec elle la haine. Propagée contre les autres ou contre soi même, cette haine pourrit ce monde ... et tant que l'humanité actuelle existera, la haine continuera d'exister. Tout ce que Jiraiya-sensei disait n'est rien d'autre que de l'idéalisme ! Le jour ou les habitants du monde entier souffriront, le jour ou des millions d'êtres hurleront ensemble de douleur, alors ils auront enfin compris qu'aucune guerre ne vaut un tel prix. Alors, seulement la paix viendra.**

Le roux avait fini son discours, bâti comme celui d'un orateur antique de talent, tentant de convaincre un auditoire récalcitrant.

**-Voici mon histoire. Maintenant j'attends ta réponse.**

Naruto ferma les yeux, amorphe et ébranlé, cherchant quoi répondre à cet être qui avait déjà ses opinions bien arrêtées. Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre, mais là ou les paroles sont insuffisantes, les images pourraient aider. Le blond fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit un petit livre, écrit il y à longtemps par Jiraiya. Les yeux mornes de Nagato s'écarquillèrent à la vue de cet écrit, faisant remonter de profonds souvenirs.

**-Tu as peut être raison. Je pense comme toi. Je comprends d'ou tu viens désormais. Mais je ne peux … toujours pas te pardonner. Je te hais toujours.**

La lèvre supérieure du roux se souleva en un rictus narquois.

**-Alors, tu veux qu'on règle ça ?**

**-Mais l'ermite pervers croyait en moi et m'a confié sa quête. Alors je vais croire en ce qu'il croyait ! Voilà ma réponse ! Et donc … je ne vais pas vous tuer.**

Face à la détermination inflexible de Naruto, le chef d'Akatsuki sentit un nerf palpiter sous son œil visible.

**-Tu vas croire en ce que Jiraiya-sensei croyait ? Je vois … alors telle est ta réponse. Parce que tu crois que nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu fasses de ce monde un endroit paisible ? Ne te fous pas de moi !**

La rage du roux émanait de sa voix, jusqu'au moment ou il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et qu'un filet rouge poisseux s'écoula de sa bouche. Nagato était au bout du rouleau, il savait qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps à vivre. Même si le démon retardait sa mort, conservant le minimum vital de son corps avait besoin, rien n'empêcherait Nagato de mourir s'il utilisait trop de chakra ... surtout s'il y avait un autre porteur du Rinnegan pour continuer son combat.

**-Il est trop tard pour que je croie ça ! La véritable paix n'existera pas, tant que nous serons dans ce monde maudit !**

**-Alors je briserai cette malédiction ! Si la paix existe, je m'en emparerai ! Parce que je n'abandonnerai jamais !**

L'homme squelettique ne trouva rien à dire, un air mélancolique apparut sur son visage. Konan, restée en retrait depuis que sa lèvre était fendue et que des bleus gonflaient sur sa joue, s'inquiéta pour l'héritier du Rikudô.

**-Nagato … qu'y a t'il ?**

**-Ces mots … ils sortent de ce livre …**

**-L'ermite pas net essayait sincèrement de changer ce monde avec ça. A la fin du roman, il parle d'un élève qui l'a aidé en l'inspirant. C'était toi Nagato.**

Le roux était choqué. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il aurait juré pouvoir sentir ses glandes lacrimales fonctionner plus que d'ordinaire.

**-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Le nom du personnage principal de ce roman est Naruto ! Mon propre nom est un précieux souvenir de l'héritage légué par l'ermite pervers. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'abandonner et de salir le souvenir de mon maître.**

La détermination, l'assurance et l'inébranlable confiance en lui même faisaient que le blond se sentait invincible. Il se sentait prêt à tenir tête au monde entier pour amener la paix.

**-Je deviendrai le plus grand des Hokage ! J'amènerai la paix au village de la Pluie … et à tous les autres ! Tu dois croire en moi !**

**-Comment peux tu affirmer que tu ne changeras jamais ? Que tu ne changeras pas, quelque soit la douleur que tu dois affronter ? J'ai connu une kunoichi comme toi, à la fois déterminée et douce. Aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus qu'une ombre glaciale. Elle est devenue tout ce qu'elle avait jurée de combattre ! Alors peux tu continuer à croire en toi ? Peux tu le garantir ?**

-J**'ai été confronté à la douleur moi aussi. Je sais ce que c'est. Nul ne peux prédire quelle genre de douleur se trouvera sur mon chemin … mais je n'ai jamais dévié de mon chemin !**

Nagato soupira. Il devait reconnaître que ce jeune garçon était déterminé, au point d'en être têtu, voire borné.

**-Tu as donc envie de continuer sur la route de Jiraiya-sensei.**

**-J'ai juré de suivre son enseignement. C'est pour ça que … la suite de l'histoire doit provenir de la vie que je mêne ! Je continuerai ainsi, parce que je suis Naruto Uzumaki !**

**-Si le héros change, alors ce sera une autre histoire. Nous sommes des disciples fraternels. Je n'en pensais rien, je n'étais pas capable de croire en Jiraiya.**

Nagato poussa un soupir, suivi d'un nouvel écoulement de sang. Il sentait que sa fin était ce blond était si déterminé ... alors il devait faire quelque chose pour le remercier de partager une partie de ses idéaux ... une dernière chose avant de mourir comme un homme.

**-J'ai la sensation que toi, contrairement à moi, tu marcheras vers un avenir différent. Je choisis … de te faire confiance.**

Le roux libéra ses mains de la machine et commença à les amener près de son visage. Konan était stupéfaite, elle savait ce que Nagato prévoyait de faire. Même si son meilleur ami avait changé d'avis, Konan n'avait pas changé d'optique. Retenant sa rage, elle se demandait comment son ami d'enfance avait pu se laisser influencer si facilement. La voix du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi se fit entendre de nouveau.

**-Nagato. Tu as parlé d'une kunoïchi semblable à toi. J'aimerais la rencontrer ... s'il te plait.**

L'homme maladif le regarda.

**-Dans dix jours, dans la clairière située à la frontière avec Ame no Kuni. Konan, tu lui donneras le message.**

**-Hai, Nagato. Uzumaki, saches que si Nagato croit en toi, j'ai encore des doutes. Si cette jeune femme se décide également à croire en toi … alors je t'offrirai mon soutien.**

**-Et celui d'Ame, Konan. Je sais que cette dernière technique va me coûter la vie … alors je te lègue le village de la Pluie. Accomplis ce que je n'ai pas pu faire …**

Le mourant enchaîna quelques sceaux et d'une voix plus forte que son corps ne le laissait songer, il utilisa son dernier jutsu qui pompa ses dernières forces.

**-Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu !**

**-Nagato … non !**

**-J'ai pris ma décision. Une décision que j'ai abandonnée il y a longtemps !**

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ? De quelle genre de technique s'agit il ?**

Konan, la tête basse, répondit. Une technique si secrète que peu de gens ne la connaissaient et encore moins ne se rappelaient des légendes mythiques sur le Rinnegan.

**-Ceux qui possèdent le Rinnegan peuvent manipuler les techniques des six Pain. On dit qu'ils existent même au delà des royaumes de la vie et de la mort. Le dojutsu de Nagato est la technique qui contrôle la vie et la mort. Il est le septième Pain …**

**-C'est la dernière chose que je peux faire pour les habitants de Konoha …**

Nagato lança sa dernière technique, qui absorba ses dernières forces, brisant définitivement son fragile lien avec le Jûbi.

Une explosion retentit alors au centre du cratère de Konoha, faisant ressurgir du sol l'étrange bouche qui aspirait les âmes. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'ouvrit et relâcha des milliers de rayons verts dans le ciel. Ces rais tournèrent au dessus des ruines de Konoha, illuminant le ciel d'une douce lueur, sous le regard incrédule des habitants.

Peu à peu, chaque âme retrouvait son corps, des milliers de personnes que l'on pensaient mortes revinrent soudainement dans le monde des vivants.

Même si le village était en ruines, les habitants étaient tous sains et saufs. Motivés, ils reconstruiraient ensemble leur foyer. Alors que Naruto sortait de l'arbre, Konan l'interpella. Elle avait récupéré les corps de ses deux amis d'enfance et s'apprêtait à retourner dans son village, pour enfin leur offrir une sépulture décente.

**-Naruto. Ne penses pas que tout est terminé. Je t'offre ce bouquet, en espérant que nos retrouvailles se fassent en plus plaisante situation. N'oublie pas, dans dix jours, rends toi à la frontière.**

Les deux anciens ennemis se serrèrent la main, puis l'ange de papier s'envola vers le village de la pluie. Naruto continua sa route vers Konoha et ce qu'il vit lui fit chaud au cœur. Jamais il n'avait imaginé cela, il était acclamé. Le passé était enterré, plus personne ne le détestait. Tout Konoha le saluait et l'acclamait ... il n'était plus le démon, il n'était plus le monstre.

Il était Naruto Uzumaki, sauveur de Konoha et futur Rokudaïme Hokage.


	37. Le passé de Zetsu

Suite à la fin de l'Arc Pain, j'en ouvre un autre sur Zetsu. Bonne lecture

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Zetsu était un homme calme et posé, froid et méthodique. En mission, il exécutait les ordres avec la plus grande efficacité, sans jamais s'interroger sur le bien fondé de ses ordres. Pourtant, en ce moment, il restait songeur. Il se tenait raide, au milieu de sa plante qui émergeait partiellement d'une branche. Perché sur un arbre, soigneusement dissimulé aux yeux des voyageurs qui passeraient en dessous de lui, l'espion camouflé observait le paysage avec un sentiment de nostalgie visible dans ses yeux d'ambre. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres de la frontière avec le pays de l'Herbe, il hésitait pourtant à la franchir, toisant avec un respect certain la limite avec sa patrie natale qu'il avait du fuir il y a longtemps. En regardant le bandeau que portaient l'équipe située en contrebas, il éprouva un sentiment de malaise étrange. Ce bandeau, il l'avait arboré fièrement, avant de le jeter dans un fleuve il y a des années. C'était lorsqu'il avait fait un choix... le dernier choix entièrement libre de sa vie.

L'être mi humain, mi végétal se remémora lentement d'anciens souvenirs, des faits qu'il avait pendant longtemps cacheté au plus profond de lui même. Des brumes dans sa mémoire se dissipaient, faisant refleurir des lambeaux d'émotions scellées et des images doucereuses. Qu'était-il avant d'être cette absurdité bicolore ? Il se rappela ce jour fatidique, celui ou tout avait basculé.

Le ciel était si frais, c'était un temps idéal pour aller s'occuper de ses multiples plantes, ces végéteaux qu'il conservait jalousement dans sa serre protégée par des barrières de sceaux. Dans cette coupole de verre, on y trouvait des végétaux rares qu'il traitait précieusement, tenant à ses plantes comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Ces plantes merveilleuses avaient été offertes au botaniste de génie, ainsi que d'autres qui lui avaient été confiées par son propre Kage, il les lui avaient remises en personne. Zetsu en ressentait une immense gratitude pour cette marque de confiance, ainsi qu'une glorieuse fierté pour que son travail soit ainsi reconnu.

Dans le village, le shinobi était bien connu et apprécié de la population. C'était une personne peu loquace, mais qui ne rechignait jamais à la tache, aidant quiconque le demanderait. Il était reconnu pour son talent et son empathie, il aurait fallu être un idiot pour ne pas voir dans tous les regards que Zetsu était fait pour reprendre le titre de Kusakage. Il faisait l'unanimité, rendant sourire lorsqu'il écoutait les autres et donnait un fin sourire, accompagnés de quelques mots bien placés. C'était également un bel homme, quoique légèrement pâle et silencieux, du à ce qu'il avait vu sur les champs de bataille.

Zetsu se rappelle encore de ce soir sanglant, pendant la troisième guerre shinobi, ou il s'était infiltré derrière les lignes ennemies. Une mission d'infiltration comme il en avait déjà accomplies des centaines, toutes réussies. Il ne s'était jamais fait prendre, la preuve était que le shinobi était encore en vie. Les espions capturés claquaient souvent sur le billard et ceux qui échouaient avaient tendance à être exécutés pour ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir été retournés.  
Ce soir là, Il avait déjoué tous les systèmes de surveillance du campement ennemi, mais ce qu'il vit lui souleva l'estomac. Les ninjas d'Iwa avaient de nombreux problèmes de ravitaillement et cela faisait plusieurs jours que ce groupe avait le ventre vide. Impossible d'aller chercher de quoi manger en forêt, les animaux sont très dangereux et les plantes comestibles ressemblent trait pour trait à celles qui sont mortelles. Seul les ninjas de Kusa savaient faire la différence. Les shinobis d'Iwa en étaient réduits à aller chercher un de leurs prisonniers, qui était bien abimé.

Un shinobi assomé que Zetsu avait cotoyé sur les bancs de l'académie, un ami de dix ans. Un ami qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver et qu'il avait vu finir dépecé puis consommé. Un acte de cannibalisme horriblement barbare, accompli par des hommes salivants, aux yeux exorbités par la faim, qui s'étaient jetés sor un corps, sans même attendre qu'il ne soit cuit.

Zetsu avait accompli sa mission sans sourciller, ne laissant pas apparaître d'émotions. Tel une machine, il avait accompli son devoir, le faisant tel l'agent de renseignement d'élite qu'il était. Malgré tout, le shinobi avait été profondément bouleversé, au point d'avoir parfois de terribles crises d'angoisses qu'il ne laissait s'exprimer une fois hors de tout regard. Des crises si fortes qu'il en arrivait à développer une face cachée, une version malade de lui même, qu'il laissait émerger parfois pour tenter de se calmer.

Malgré le traumatisme, jamais le talentueux shinobi ne s'est plaint à quiconque, ne révélant rien à aucun psychiatre, ses bilans médicaux se révélant toujours impeccables. En vérité, Zetsu savait qu'il était un modèle de dévouement, que tout le village le voyait comme un héros. Il ne pouvait pas briser leurs espoirs.

Zetsu n'avait eu qu'un seul point faible, c'était son inefficacité avec les techniques enseignées à l'académie. La théorie sur les calculs des angles pour lancer un kunai l'ennuyaient, les clones traditionnels le rebutaient, il préférait largement utiliser ses plantes. Excellant dans la confection et l'élimination des poisons, comme nombre de condisciples, Zetsu avait fini par comprendre les plantes. C'est comme s'il pouvait leur parler et qu'elles lui répondaient, ce lien finissant par s'expliquer lorsque Zetsu découvrit son affinité Mokuton.

A l'académie, il masquait son désintérêt et son manque de travail en trichant, ses amies végétales lui apportant toutes les informations nécessaires. Le lierre grimapant, le ficus du fond de la salle étaient liés au ninja. Toute sa vie, il lutta avec ses plantes, utilisant une flore si diversifiée qu'il pouvait même combattre et tenir tête à des manipulateurs d'attaques Katon.

Le jour fatidique ou tout bascula, le shinobi travaillait d'arrache pied dans sa serre, bichonnant soigneusement une dionée expérimentale. La plante avait été nourrie par divers composés chargés en chakra, toutes les doses soigneusement calculées et adaptées à la qualité du terreau et de sa porosité. Le dernier élément qu'il manipulait était une huile rare, substance tirée d'un arbre de Judée dont on disait qu'elle reliait aux dieux. Il ignorait ou se situait la Judée, ni même quels dieux y étaient vénérés, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de ce produit raffiné qu'il avait achetée à son fournisseur habituel, un homme de totale confiance.

Pourtant, l'opération échoua. Au dernier moment, celui ou la plante aurait du se mettre à se déplacer et à communiquer, Zetsu vit sa création noircir. Hors de question que son chef d'œuvre qu'il soignait depuis des années ne finisse ainsi. Hors de question de laisser pourrir le cadeau de son kage. Le shinobi avait alors utilisé son affinité Mokuton pour se relier à la plante, tentant de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Le ninja ne se rappelait plus exactement ce qui s'était passé. Ces événements s'étaient déroulés il y a des années et ça s'est produit si soudainement. Mais il se rappela du résultat. Il s'impose toujours à son esprit. Son visage s'était scindé en deux, son coté profond et tourmenté s'affichant ainsi à la face du monde. Il montrait à tous que leur héros n'était qu'un homme tourmenté, brisant l'image qu'il avait construite aurour de lui.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qui se serait passé, s'il n'avait pas réussi à sauver sa création. Parfois, il regrettait vraiment d'avoir réussi.

Sa dionée, son bijou s'était lié à lui. Les deux machoires de la plante encerclaient son corps, le protégeant efficacement mais lui donnant une apparence monstrueuse. Ses jambes étaient doublées de rizomes lui permettant de s'affranchir de manger, s'il puisait les sels minéraux dans le sol, mais rendant le port de sandales classiques impossible. Ses yeux étaient devenus dorés, exactement comme son sang, remplacé par une sève collante. Pour finir, ses cheveux étaient devenus d'un vert profond, leur texture étant désormais semblable à celle de l'herbe.

Lorsqu'il eut un premier contact avec une autre personne, ce fut un choc. Son apparence monstrueuse suscita le dégoût et pire encore, la plante réclamait un corps à dévorer. Un corps suffisamment puissant pour achever leur fusion, associant à jamais les deux êtres dans une symbiose parfaite.

Le soir même, motivé par le monstre végétal qui ferait désormais partie intégrante de lui, Zetsu assassina de sang froid son propre Kage. Il découpa le corps frais et la plante se referma sur lui. Se rapellant une scène familière, le ninja aux cheveux verts se surprit à apprécier le goût de cette viande crue, ce corps englouti sous deux machoires vertes. Personne ne sut jamais si les mâchoires produisaient des sucs gastriques ou si son vrai visage dévorait le corps, et personne ne veut vraiment le savoir, mais le cadavre fut intégralement dévoré.

Du jour au lendemain, Zetsu était passé du statut d'idole et de futur kage à celui de monstre et de paria. Le ninja avait fui, abandonnant toute sa vie derrière lui, voulant que son village oublie cette honte qu'il était. Il avait fait disparaître son bandeau, le jetant dans un fleuve voisin.

Aujourd'hui, c'étail la première fois qu'il rentrait dans son village natal. Il aurait préféré oublier cet endroit, mais il était le seul à pouvoir accomplir avec brio cette mission. Il fallait de la discrétion et ce n'était pas l'exotique femme aux cheveux bleus, le requin de deux mètres ou le roux aux techniques de destruction massives qui auraient pu s'infiltrer pour voler ces produits. Personne ne devait s'en apercevoir, personne ne devait rien suspecter de la mission confiée par Pain. Cependant, Zetsu savait ce qui se tramait réellement. Le vrai talent de Zetsu, c'était de pouvoir voir toute la vérité. Il avait même compris dès le début, dès leur première rencontre, qui se cachait réellement sous ce masque orange.

Zetsu avait rejoint Akatsuki il y a plus de vingt ans, étant l'un des plus anciens membres de l'organisation. Malgré cette proximité de long terme, même Madara n'arrivait pas à percer ce regard jaune, ni à découvrir les véritables motivations de l'hybride. Des réponses que l'intéressé conservait jalousement, ainsi que nombre de secrets, d'informations et d'hypothèses qu'il avait soigneusement omis de faire part au chef officieux de l'organisation. Madara était sans doute un ninja typique des héros de l'ancien monde divisé. Il était intelligent mais brutal, fier et orgueilleux, charismatique tout en étant puissant. Le dernier Uchiha était proche de l'immortalité, tout en étant capable de maîtriser la courbure de l'espace et du temps, mais Zetsu faisait plus.

Le déserteur était véritablement immortel, puisqu'il s'était reproduit lentement par clonage, conservant une armée de corps de rechange avec lesquels son esprit était lié. Ses spores pouvaient contaminer de façon invisible les végéteaux, pouvant suivre à la trace n'importe qui. Il était posé, méthodique, observant silencieusement pour agir au moment opportun tandis que sa connexion avec toute trace végétale lui permettait une grande discrétion. Son don pour parler aux plantes lui permettait de transformer chaque arbre en machine à tuer.

Dans un sens, Zetsu était bien plus dangereux que Madara.


	38. Fusion charnelle

Salut à tous mes lecteurs! Ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites concernant un yuri. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce type d'écrits, le petit carré rouge en haut à droite est fait pour ça. Pour les autres, j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis!

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Nagato était mort. Celui qui devait changer ce monde, l'espoir pour les opprimés et les victimes de la folie humaine venait de mourir. Après l'attaque manquée sur Konoha, après la mort de son dernier ami, Konan était retournée à Amegakure totalement chamboulée. Son visage était pâle, les yeux hagards, comme ceux d'une personne qui a vu trop d'horreurs dans sa vie, c'étaient les yeux d'une personne entourée par des morts plutôt que par des vivants.  
Entourée par les fantômes du passé, la nouvelle dirigeante d'Amegakure était tiraillée. Celui qu'elle avait accompagnée fidèlement pendant des années, le garçon qui avait sacrifié son corps pour elle, le Dieu autoproclamé qui en avait fait son ange ... cet être était mort. Nagato avait donné sa vie pour une cause qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, convaincu par quelques belles paroles. Il voulait la paix, certes, mais la méthode de Naruto était trop abstraite. Comment Nagato, rendu aigri par la guerre, avait-il pu croire ce ninja blond, qui représentait l'exemple parfait du shinobi produit par la haine ?

L'ange déchu avait refusé de le croire, elle ne pouvait penser à comment Nagato avait changé. Désormais, la réalisation de son rêve était en suspens, le blond mettrait des années pour agir. La grande question qui tournait dans l'esprit de Konan était de savoir de quelle façon réagirait son amie. Sakura était si déterminée à réaliser le dessein d'Akatsuki, qu'elle n'hésitera pas à affronter le monde entier pour cela. Konan hésitait vraiment à rentrer dans son village, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle devrait continuer sur cette route. Que lui restait il vraiment ? Que restait-il d'Akatsuki et de ses idéaux désormais ? La kunoichi craqua nerveusement et pleura. Par bonheur, la pluie continue parvenait à masquer ses larmes.

Après quelques heures de voyage, l'ancienne partenaire de Pain entrait enfin dans la base de l'organisation. Cependant, elle savait que son rêve, celui de ses amis qu'elle s'est jurée de promouvoir, était menacé. Sans Pain pour diriger et contrer les ambitions démesurées de Madara, la femme aux cheveux bleus craignait que ses idéaux ne soient bafoués. Elle avait vraiment peur pour le combat dans lequel elle s'est tant investie, un combat qui avait déjà coûté trop de sang pour l'abandonner. Tant que le dernier Uchiha serait en vie, le monde ne pourra connaître la paix. Tout simplement car les ténèbres pervertissent tous ceux qui y plongent.

Cependant, il restait un espoir pour bloquer le dernier Uchiha, une personne dont les choix seraient déterminants dans l'avenir. Cette petite flamme devrait affronter bien des vents, mais Konan ne la laisserait jamais s'éteindre. Elle fera tout pour assurer la survie de cette lueur qui est la seule à pouvoir contrer les ténèbres qui menacent d'engloutir l'arc en ciel vers un avenir radieux.

Avec mélancolie, elle tourna son regard vers le ciel qui commence à se dégager, laissant filtrer de fins rayons de lune, écartant les nuages dont le contenu tombe sur les toitures métalliques.

**-Elle a dit … qu'elle m'aimait.**

Konan arriva subrepticement dans la base, avec une sensation de stress montante. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle frappa à une porte.

J'étais dans mon lit, attendant avec impatience son retour et avec anxiété sa réaction. On ne s'était pas revues depuis que je lui ai avoué qu'elle comptait tellement pour moi, au même titre que l'air que je respire ou l'eau que je bois. Konan me manque, sans elle, je sens la vie fade et sans goût. Les derniers jours ont été bien remplis, je peaufinais quelques détails de mon plan en regardant des rouleaux couverts de poussière. Je n'avais que ça à faire, puisque dès que je me trouvais désoeuvrée, j'angoissais en me focalisant sur sa probable réaction.  
De toute façon, si elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime … j'ai fait mon choix. Tout est décidé. Je réaliserais son rêve de paix, puisque vouloir le bonheur de l'autre est la plus belle preuve d'amour possible ... et la seule que je pourrais lui donner. Je ne me suiciderais pas d'un vulgaire coup de kunai, ce serait trop facile. Je ferais un dernier cadeau au monde entier. Je m'assurerais que plus personne ne souffre d'amour … et moi même, j'arrêterais de souffrir. Il n'y aura plus de souffrance, puisque je mourrais en relâchant la bête à dix queues. Une fois l'aberration libérée et qu'il n'y aura plus d'humains sur cette terre, alors la paix viendra. Plus de souffrance, plus de guerres, plus de larmes ... seulement le calme glacé de la mort.

Allongée simplement sur mon lit, j'entendis quelques coups toqués à ma porte et je m'interroge. Qui voudrait bien avoir à me parler ?

**-Entrez.**

La porte de bois défraichie s'ouvre légèrement. Dans l'entrebaillement, je distingue Konan-chan qui entre lentement. Elle a de charmantes joues rouges, montrant sa gêne, contrastant avec un bleu sur sa joue droite. A cette vue, mon sang bouillonne. Qui a bien pu oser la frapper, que je me fasse une joie de le détruire en lambeaux. La fière alliée de Pain semble mal assurée et me demande si je suis disposée à avoir une discussion avec elle.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire et aussi parce que je ne veux pas repousser plus longtemps mes angoisses, je l'invite à entrer. Calmement, je referme la porte et m'asseoit sur le lit, la femme qui a volé mon coeur se tenant à mes cotés. Nos regards se croisent et je glisse lentement ma main sur son visage de porcelaine, émettant une douce lueur verte qui efface rapidement toute trace de coup. Une fois installée et soignée, je la fixe dans les yeux.

**-Konan-chan, je sais parfaitement de quoi tu veux me parler. S'il te plait, je voudrais avant tout que tu sois juste et honnête avec toi même. Quelque soit ta décision, je ne t'en voudrais pas, je comprendrais. Mais ne condamne pas notre liaison juste parce qu'elle ne répondrait pas à d'obscurs critères moraux. Regarde nous, nous sommes des déserteurs. Nous avons cherché la liberté, rejetant ces chaînes imposées par cette société, alors débarrassons nous de cettes tissées en nos esprits. Alors je …**

Je tremble, déglutissant avec difficulté, ayant du mal à finir ma tirade.

**-Je … veux que tu me le dises en toute connaissance de cause, en toute sincérité, en accord avec ton cœur … Que ressens tu pour moi ? M'aimeras tu, même dans l'adversité ? Seras tu toujours avec moi, même quand ma jeunesse aura disparue ? Seras tu toujours prête à me tenir dans tes bras ?**

Voilà, j'ai fini. C'est tout ce quej'ai à lui dire. Je baisse la tête, attendant silencieusement sa réponse. Je l'aime, c'est ainsi et je n'y peux rien. Je ne suis pas un objet, comme le prétend l'article 25 du code shinobi. J'ai jamais réussi à être un glaçon impassible, il y a toujours quelque chose pour faire que je me sens humaine. Quelques larmes coulent sur mon visage, finissant leur course sur le drap qui se tache de petites perles humides.

**-Sakura … je te contemple depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais rencontrée une femme comme toi, si prompte, si vivante et si chalereuse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti de sentiments amoureux et tu es la première à me troubler autant. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça l'amour, mais ce sentiment … il me réconforte tellement. J'ai envie d'essayer de le ressentir plus ... avec toi.**

Je lève le visage, mes yeux emplis de larmes croisant les siens. Bizarrement, ses prunelles si brillantes sont également humides. D'une main tremblante et hésitante, je m'approche d'elle et passe mes doigts dans sa chevelure si douce. Face à moi, Konan se rapproche lentement et ses lèvres happent les miennes.

C'est comme une explosion de chaleur, de lumière et de tendresse qui irradie en moi, une émotion pure et totalement indescriptible. Je ressens une joie sans borne, une douceur qui me rend tellement heureuse, que je voudrais la faire connaître au monde entier. Avec ma langue, je caresse la sienne, approfondissant notre baiser. Tandis que nous nous unissons, nos deux langues dansant ensemble, je la vois commencer à retirer ses bottes.

Nous nous séparons lentement et à regret, toutes deux à court d'oxygène. Tandis que je reprends mon souffle, elle commence à passer sa main sous ma nuisette. Je frémis d'excitation, mes fins poils roses s'hérissant, tandis que sa main droite carresse ma clavicule, descendant lentement vers mon sein gauche. Ce geste m'électrise, tandis que je me laisse faire, stupéfaite par son audace. Peu à peu, elle descend sa main et carresse mon sein avec une lenteur calculée, sentant parfaitement mon cœur accélérer.

Alors qu'elle caresse ma poitrine, je sens mes tétons se durcir, se dressant au milieu de leurs auréoles brunes. Tandis qu'elle joue avec pa poitrine, je tire lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe, dévoilant peu à peu son corps fantasmagorique. Au même moment, elle retire ma bobe de nuit et nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux nues, deux beautées impudiques dont le secret n'aura pour seul témoin qu'un lit de chêne.

Elle me regarde de haut, me dominant avec son visage d'ange, son regard me toisant avec tendresse, tandis que ses doigts se promènent sur mon ventre. Soudain, avec un geste prédateur, elle descend vers ma poitrine et ses lèvres se posent sur ma poitrine ferme. Konan sort lentement sa langue et trace lentement le contour de l'auréole brune, avant d'aspirer lentement mon mamelon dressé. Je pousse un léger gémissement de plaisir et me cambre, exposant encore mieux ma poitrine à son regard. Alors que je suis en pleine torpeur, foudroyée par le plaisir, sa main glisse sur mon ventre et avec une lenteur diaboliquement excitante, sa langue suit, s'attardant sur une légère cicatrice blanche.

Konan descend lentement, titillant mon nombril en me faisant gémir d'excitation. Elle s'étire comme un félin, collant son opulente poitrine contre ma jambe, son nez contre mes côtes et ses cheveux caressant ma chair. Son visage continue à descendre vers mo pubis et je capte pendant un instant son regard surpris. Tandis que ses mains caressent en de doux cercles la peau de mon abdomen, elle contemple mon sexe parfaitement épilé, glabre comme celui d'une gamine. Elle remarque avec amusement, me faisant rougir encore plus, l'excitant petit triangle de fourrure rose que j'ai laissé au dessus de ma petite fente qui s'humidifie lentement.

Je sens une chaleur envahir soudainement mon bas ventre, alors qu'elle écarte lentement mes cuisses musclées par l'exercice. Mon amante fait lentement glisser son doigt sur mon pubis, traçant le contour des lèvres en m'arrachant un nouveau soupir. Tandis que sa main droite caresse mon petit bourgeon dressé, son autre main se dirige, inconsciemment, vers sa propre fente, qu'elle commence à caresser. Alors que mon ventre se creuse davantage et que je respire par saccades, je m'agrippe à elle, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos.

Avec tendresse, elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de mon entrejambe, comme si elle craignait d'endommager mon trésor secret. Konan caresse mes lèvres, les goûtant et les aspirant avant de se mettre à les ouvrir. Avec la langue, elle goûte ma cyprine, ce nectar que je lui réservais, un sucre que je n'offrirais qu'à la personne qui ferait battre mon cœur.

Avec sa langue experte, mon ange titillait mon clitoris, excitant l'organe gorgé de sang et dressé hors de mes lèvres ouvertes. Tout en caressant mon bourgeon, son majeur gauche était enfoncé dans sa propre intimité, excitant son point sensible, au point qu'elle commença à pousser de petits gémissements. A chacun de ses adorables miaulements, sa langue se tordait, m'excitant encore davantage.

Je commençais à pousser de petits râles, transpercée par cette chaleur qui m'envahit. Lorsqu'elle introduit davantage sa langue, je m'arquais brutalement, tendue sous l'extase comme un arc bandé à l'extrême. Je me sentais prête à imploser, alors qu'elle se masturbait violamment et que je l'entendais pousser de petits glapissements.

**-Konan !**

Je ne pus prononcer que son nom, en un cri de jouissance. Mon amante cria également, sentant une puissante vague de chaleur se propager dans son ventre, pour se dissiper trop rapidement.

Elle retomba sur moi, léchant ses lèvres enduites de ma cyprine, tandis qu'elle me tendit sa main, me permettant également de goûter à son nectar, le jus si exquis de ce fruit défendu.

**-Sakura-chan …**

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre, voulant prolonger le plus possible ce moment. Pour au moins quelques heures, je voulais oublier le monde dans lequel je vivais. A cet instant, je n'étais plus une nukenin, je n'étais plus membre d'Akatsuki. J'étais simplement une femme amoureuse. En regardant ses cheveux bleus éparpillés, en voyant son visage endormi collé sur ma poitrine, en sentant son petit abricot collé contre ma jambe, je me sentais heureuse et en paix.


	39. Double jeu

Voici un chapitre un peu court, mais qui devrait éclairer vos esprits. Review please!

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Zetsu, le meilleur agent d'Akatsuki, continuait sans grande difficulté sa route vers Kusa. L'espion si fidèlement attaché à Madara avait été chargé par l'Uchiha centenaire d'une mission très délicate. Il devait s'infiltrer dans les serres pour rapporter plusieurs ingrédients à Madara. Séparés, ces produits pharmaceutiques avaient des utilisations curatives assez connues, mais une fois réunis ensemble selon une préparation complexe, ils formaient un agent neurochimique qui permettait d'annihiler la volonté d'un homme. Cette nouvelle molécule était si puissante qu'elle neutralisait une personne, même si elle résistait à un genjutsu aussi puissant que le Tsukuyomi.

Le shinobi à moitié végétal n'aimait pas ça. Il avait espionné tous les membres de l'organisation, connaissant leurs points forts, leurs faiblesses et leurs ambitions. Il savait pertinemment à quel usage Madara réservait ces ingrédients, ainsi que le nom de la personne ciblée et à qui cette potion allait être administrée.

**-Haruno … Sakura.**

Zetsu se rappela la toute première fois ou il avait rencontré la jeune femme. Lovée dans les bras d'Itachi, il avait d'abord pensé à un bon repas. Mais lorsqu'il vit le teint de porcelaine, cette kunoichi lui avait apparue si fragile. Horriblement torturée par un dément, elle lui rapellait physiquement, surtout pour les yeux, sa propre petite amie qu'il avait toujours protégée en secret. Une femme qui s'était pourtant écriée d'horreur devant son nouvel aspect, après l'échec de son expérience biologique.

La première fois qu'il avait eu une vraie discussion avec la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, elle avait fait une chose qui l'avait impressionné. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Avant de commencer la discussion, elle s'était inclinée devant lui. Oh, elle avait fait un geste léger, pliant légèrement le buste en prononçant son nom, mais elle avait été la première depuis ce jour … la première à lui témoigner du respect.

Ces gestes, ces paroles, ces marques de gentilesses … Zetsu n'en avait pas reçu depuis des années. Lorsqu'il rendait un service à Madara ou à Pain, jamais il n'avait eu droit à un quelquonque remerciement. Tout au plus un mot glacial, sans humanité, toujours suivi de menaces s'il échouait. C'est comme s'il ne méritait plus d'être considéré comme un homme, juste un monstre, un outil corvéable à merci.

**-Qu'est ce que je suis réellement ?**

Cette question avait trotté dans la tête de l'homme pendant des lustres. Une question existentielle à laquelle il avait tant cherché à trouver une solution. Une interrogation qui revenait à lui à chaque instant, tandis que son double le poussait à bout.

Zetsu s'était posté en lisière du village, attendant le moment propice. Il referma les deux puissantes machoires végétales sur son corps et s'enfonça dans l'arbre. Il passait comme une torpille entre les végétaux, parfaitement seul, tout en excluant son double pour réfléchir sur ses actes. Il zigzaguait entre les racines, esquivant les animaux fouisseurs, pour émerger finalement dans son village natal. Ce lieu ou il avait passé son enfance lui était encore familier, il reconnaissait sans erreur les multiples odeurs de son pays. Le parfum de l'herbe humide, les pollens des fleurs, l'arôme subtil de la sève des pins. C'était … chez lui. Un chez lui qu'il avait quitté il y a des années.

Il se remémora le moment ou il sortit de l'hôpital, après qu'on l'eut trouvé inanimé dans sa serre. Il revit les regards de dégoût, la peur qui se marquait sur tous les visages, des visages ou tout respect et toute admiration avaient disparu. C'étaient des visages figés, comme conditionnés par quelque chose qui les dépasseraient. Fouillant davantage sa mémoire, l'espion vit enfin des reflets rouges dans tous les yeux … des reflets qu'il avait jusque là ignorés.

**-Madara …**

Une sourde colère commença à pointer en lui, une rage débordante qu'il contenait. L'homme masqué qui était enfin venu le voir, c'était lui. Cet homme qui avait subtilement manipulé les habitants du village, se débrouillant pour que Zetsu ne puisse plus supporter la vue de son échec, c'était le même être que celui dont il exécutait les ordres, comme un serviteur. C'était Madara qui avait proposé au monstrueux hybride d'adhérer à son organisation. Zetsu se souvient parfaitement des mots employés par celui qui devrait être mort, celui qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir fait échouer son projet végétal.

_**-Tu n'es plus rien. Plus personne ne te respecte. Rejoins l'Akatsuki et nous t'offrons une nouvelle chance de devenir un shinobi accompli.**_

Qu'était-il donc, aujourd'hui ? Il est puissant, certes, mais n'est pas pour autant respecté. Il est craint, à défaut d'être aimé. Il est employé comme un outil, à défaut d'être vu comme un homme.

Alors que Zetsu récupérait sans sourciller les différents ingrédients que Madara lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de récupérer, il comprenait dans les moindres détails, quel était le plan du dernier Uchiha.

En annihilant la volonté d'Haruno, Madara pourrait la forcer à invoquer le shinigami et permettre ainsi de sceller le corps figé de la bête à dix queues en lui même. Le maître du monde des morts a besoin d'un prix élevé pour sceller un démon comme Jûbi. Une femme, même perverse et lesbienne, qui possède trois dôjutsu en elle fait un cadeau parfait pour Shinigami-sama. Sakura n'était rien d'autre qu'un outil dans le plan de Madara. Elle n'est qu'un objet sacrifiable, surtout pour sceller la bête mythique.

Madara a offert un œil surpuissant à Sakura pour s'assurer qu'elle conviendrait au démon lorsqu'il prendrait une vie. Le terme de jinchûriki peut se traduire par "_pouvoir du sacrifice humain_". Plus la demande faite au Shinigami est importante, plus grand est le prix à payer.

Finalement, lorsque l'âme de Sakura aura été arrachée, plus rien n'empêcherait Madara de devenir le maître absolu du monde.

**-Un bien grand prix pour qu'il m'aide à redevenir un homme.**

En prononçant cette phrase à voix haute, Zetsu se rappela les mots que la future sacrifiée lui avait dit. « _Ce que l'on est réellement … Nous sommes ce que nous voulons être. Si nous voulons être haïs ou craints … alors nous devons nous comporter comme des monstres. Si nous voulons être vus comme des hommes, alors montrons à quelques moments que nous avons un cœur, que nous éprouvons encore des émotions. »_

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses savait, elle aussi, ce que c'était que d'être tiraillée entre deux influences. Elle avait également une double personnalité, tentant de l'influencer subtilement. Zetsu savait qu'il partageait avec Sakura un point commun. Leur plus grande crainte était de voir leur autre moitié prendre le dessus. Il savait parfaitement ce que c'est que d'être comme divisé, déchiré. Ce sentiment horrible d'être tiraillé entre la volonté de pouvoir, de gloire et l'envie de reconnaissance et d'affection, il le connaîssait mieux que quiconque.

Le shinobi continua de voler dans les réserves pharmaceutiques du village et regarda le dernier ingrédient, une fine poudre blanche inodore. Un élément impossible à étiqueter si l'on n'avait pas assisté à la préparation.

**-Vous m'avez suffisamment utilisé Madara … vous avez osé manipuler ma famille, mes amis, mon Kage …**

D'un geste négligent, l'être à la fois homme et plante renversa la poudre hors du flacon et la regarda s'envoler aux quatre vents. En même temps, il la remplaça par une autre substance totalement innocente. Une substance qui empêcherait Madara de disposer de son outil de manipulation.

En espérant que la manœuvre passerait inaperçue, Zetsu regarda le ciel et pria pour que son plan réussisse.

**-Sakura, merci de m'avoir montré que … je ne suis pas un monstre.**

Alors que Zetsu se préparait à rentrer à Ame, il eut un petit sourire. Une lueur de satisfaction apparut dans ses yeux jaunes. Finalement, il pourrait peut-être se rattraper, effacer ses erreurs passées en changeant son fusil d'épaule. Pourtant, son acte n'était qu'une action mineure dans le grand projet concernant la bête hérétique.

Des centaines de kilomètres au sud, un chantier s'activait dans l'ancien village de Konoha. Comme une immense fourmilière, tous travaillaient à reconstruire leur foyer. Tous ? Enfin, presque. L'ancienne équipe du défunt Asuma participait aux travaux de reconstruction du village, même si le brun paresseux n'était pas présent. Pourquoi donc cette absence ne surprenait elle pas ses coéquipiers ?

Shikamaru s'était levé vers midi, tard selon ses équipiers, mais trop tôt au goût du principal intéressé. Sa mère, la tyrannique Yoshino s'était montrée énergique, arguant "_qu'ils avaient un village à reconstruire et que ce n'est pas parce que la maison n'a pas subi de dommages importants qu'il ne faut rien faire." _Prétexte absolument fallacieux pour les mâles du clan, mais on ne contredit pas Yoshino, du moins pas sans risques.

L'héritier Nara s'était donc enfin levé et avait réussi à sortir de sa chambre sans même que sa mère ne remonte une deuxième fois, exploit qui suffirait à la nommer Ambu selon Maito Gaï. Le brun se montra, comme à son habitude, particulièrement lent et rejoignit son paternel à table. Totalement affalé au dessus de son repas, sa tête reposant sur son bras, Shikamaru poussa un soupir.

**-Fils, tu devrais changer de position. Si ta mère nous voit …**

Trop tard ! Shikamaru avait réussi à se rendormir, le nez pourtant titillé par l'odeur de caféïne. Shikaku, conscient du danger, décida de filer à l'anglaise et échappa de justesse aux foudres de sa femme.

**-C'est pas possible ! Quel fainéant ce gamin ! On dirait son père. Mais il est ou celui là ? Nara Shikaku !**

L'héritier du clan sortit de chez lui irrité, de mauvaise humeur et cela pointait sous son air blasé. Il n'avait même pas pu manger en paix, crime absolument odieux selon Akimichi Chôji. Le brun coiffé en ananas devait donc travailler à la reconstruction. Mais avant de partir aider ses pairs, le roi de l'art de glander décida de s'octroyer un moment de détente préventive en flanant dans les terres boisées entourant le domaine de sa famille.

Lorsqu'elle vit Shikamaru courir, Ino croyait être en plein délire. Lui, le fainéant en titre, venir en courant pour travailler physiquement alors qu'il fait un temps parfait pour regarder les nuages ? Impossible, quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond. La blonde remarqua alors l'air paniqué sur le visage de son coéquipier et tenta de le calmer, sans succès. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à l'hôpital, dérangeant Tsunade durant son repas pantagruélique, qu'il commença à parler.

**-Il a … disparu ! Il n'est plus là !**

Tsunade, agacée d'être toujours dérangée à table, le coupa. C'est vrai qu'entre Shizune qui lui cachait son saké et le Nara qui venait en plein milieu du hors d'œuvre, elle était irritée.

**-Qu'est ce qui a disparu ? Sois convainquant, que je ne pense pas que ce soit une excuse pour en faire le moins possible !**

**-Hidan ! Son corps a disparu ! J'ai retrouvé le trou … vide !**


	40. Confrontation

Salut à tous mes lecteurs! Voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, mais que je ne voulais pas séparer en deux. Review SVP ?

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

L'Akatsuki avançait soigneusement ses pions dans l'ombre, préparant avec minutie ses plans les plus machiavéliques pour enfin déferler tel un tsunami sur le monde shinobi. Face à cette grande menace, les plus grands villages avaient décidé de mettre temporairement leurs différents de coté. Jamais de mémoire d'homme, on n'avait vu une telle alliance. Pour la première fois depuis leurs origines, les villages cachés décidaient de combattre ensemble, sous une seule et même bannière.

Pourtant, il manquait un invité de taille. Le Raikage était absent, puisqu'il était mort lors de l'anéantissement de la totalité de son village. Le suicide de Deidara, ajouté à la destruction quasi-totale de Konoha, avait décidé les autres pays à s'allier contre une menace encore plus dangereuse que l'on sentait poindre à l'horizon.

Les informations données par Naruto, suite à sa rencontre avec Nagato, avaient mis l'Alliance shinobi sur les nerfs. Pendant que les dirigeants perdaient leur temps à discuter, l'organisation terroriste se renforçait secrètement. Depuis la libération d'Hidan, Akatsuki bénéficirait sûrement d'un regain de pouvoir appréciable. Kisame, l'épéiste légendaire, était toujours prêt à se battre. L'organisation disposait également d'un espion inconnu, dont les capacités étaient redoutables.

L'ange de papier, Konan, était également la nouvelle dirigeante d'Amegakure. Avec ce village de leur coté, les criminels disposaient d'une base arrière pour se replier. L'Amekage pouvait mobiliser les formidables ressources humaines et technologiques de son village pour continuer le conflit. Le village en question était un vrai mystère, une entité nébuleuse noyée sous des trombes d'eau. Peu d'espions avaient pu s'y infiltrer et aucun n'avait pu en ressortir intact. Amegakure était une citadelle fortifiée, une place forte quasi-imprenable, qui pouvait soutenir un blocus pendant des années. Un lieu que même cinquante milliers d'hommes ne pourraient prendre par la force.

Pour ce que l'Alliance en savait, le sommet de la pyramide de l'organisation était occupé, en terme de dangerosité du moins, par Sakura. Si Naruto avait pu autrefois mettre en doute l'efficacité de sa coéquipière, les récents succès de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses avaient modifié son jugement. Après son combat contre Pain, le dernier jinchûriki avait découvert la véritable puissance du Rinnegan. Pendant un bref instant, il avait vu les yeux pâles de son amie. La terrible combinaison des yeux du Rikudô et des virgules du Sharingan offrait à son utilisateur un pouvoir sans pareil. Un pouvoir défiant les rêves les plus fous.

Pourtant, tout n'était pas sombre. Konan semblait prête à quitter l'organisation et à rallier Ame à l'alliance, à la seule condition que son amie n'accepte de suspendre les hostilités. Une réunion secrète avec une personne inconnue, voilà qui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à Naruto. C'était sûrement un piège, mais s'il pouvait persuader certains des membres de quitter l'organisation, voire de rallier un village à sa cause, cela valait le coup de prendre des risques.

Le blond avait fait part de son projet à Tsunade, qui n'avait pas tellement eu le choix. Le siège vide du Raikage et la détermination de Naruto à se rendre à ce rendez-vous, qu'il en ait la permission ou non, avait poussé la blonde à le laisser rencontrer ce contact.

Naruto irait en compagnie d'Hinata, qui avait envoyé bouler sa sœur cadette. La Hyûga avait annoncé à Hanabi qu'elle irait avec Naruto-kun et que le conseil du clan n'avait qu'à avaliser la décision, même si c'était jugé dangereux. L'emplacement de la clairière avait été minutieusement étudié et un plan avait été prévu. En retrait, le jeune trio Ino-Shika-Cho assurerait le soutien logistique et les actions de couverture en cas de mauvaise tournure des événements. L'équipe de Maito Gaï couvrirait le flanc est de la clairière et formerait au besoin le groupe d'attaque principal. L'ancien élève de Kakashi, Yamato, avait insisté pour se joindre à eux, arguant qu'il ne laisserait pas la mort de Kakashi impunie.

Sur l'ouest, Kiba, accompagné de Shino, serviraient à repérer l'ennemi et ses positions, pour organiser une tenaille si besoin était.

L'organisation semblait bien préparée par le Nara fainéant, et très agressive pour une simple entrevue, mais le fiasco de la rencontre avec Kabuto restait dans toutes les mémoires. Personne n'avait envie de voir une seconde fois cet infâmant échec.

Le jour même du rendez vous, Naruto était venu tendrement accroché au bras de sa fiancée. Il restait en contact permanent avec les autres, grâce à un petit émetteur. Il avait bien insisté pour qu'une seule personne ne lui parle, il ne voulait pas d'un concerto de voix martelant ses tympans.  
Le moment fatidique approchait, lesoleil était presque à son zénith et la tension se faisait plus prégnante. L'air était devenu subitement lourd et le faible vent n'empêcha pas une goutte de sueur de glisser sur le frond du dernier jinchûriki.

**-Hinata, qu'est ce que tu vois ?**

La brune nota l'anxiété de son fiancé et observa les alentours avec le Byakugan, mais elle n'y voyait pas grand chose.

**-C'est comme si quelque chose brouillait la transmission du chakra. C'est … Kami-sama ! Ces yeux … le Rinnegan !**

Naruto était de plus en plus stressé. Totalement vulnérable et à découvert, il essayait de se préparer au choc qui l'attendait. Il savait pertinamment qui était son contact, il devait maîtriser ses émotions.

**-Ici Shino, mes insectes ont repéré plusieurs personnes en approche. Deux sont en retrait et une qui se dirige vers vous. J'ai repéré la signature de Kisame en arrière, mais l'autre m'est inconnue. C'est comme si elle annulait sa présence avant de la faire ressurgir.**

**-Bien compris, fougueux ami ! Ici, la magnifique bête verte de Konoha ! Quelque soit le contact, ne vous dévoilez surtout pas. N'intervenez d'aucune façon sans recevoir d'ordre !**

Hinata réussit soudainement à distinguer l'inconnu en approche. Elle connaissait ce chakra et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer son anxiété. Confiant en ses capacités, leur contact ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer sa présence.

La figure tant attendue surgit soudainement dans la clairière. Elle portait l'uniforme noir aux nuages de sang, rendant aisément reconnaissable les membres d'Akatsuki.

**-Vous …**

**-Ainsi nous sommes enfin face à face. J'en oublie les bonnes manières, permets moi de me présenter … Naruto.**

Le chapeau de paille tomba au sol, tandis que je remets négligemment ma queue de cheval rose sur mon épaule droite.

Un silence tendu emplit la clairière. Pour la première fois depuis près de quatre mois, moi, la nukenin Sakura Haruno, fait de nouveau face à mes anciens amis.

**-Que t'arrive t'il, Naruto ? Ne reste pas la bouche ouverte. Rends toi sans faire d'histoire et tout se passera bien.**

Face à l'ironie, le blond se braqua immédiatement. Cette femme n'était décidément pas la Sakura qu'il avait connu. Jamais elle ne s'était montrée si froide et distante. Jadis, Sakura avait sauvé Naruto de son manque de confiance. En rabrouant systématiquement le blond, elle l'avait involontairement poussé à dépasser Sasuke-teme. Désormais, c'était à lui de la sauver des ténèbres … et d'elle même.

**-Qu'est tu devenue Sakura-chan ? Pourquoi t'es tu ralliée à l'Akatsuki ?**

Je poussai un soupir méprisant et inclina la tête, l'air visiblement ennuyée. J'ai l'impression que personne dans ce fichu village n'est capable de comprendre les autres.

**-Tu devrais le savoir, Naruto. Exactement pour la même raison que le teme t'a laissé à moitié mort … pour le pouvoir et la vengeance.**

**-Sakura, tu n'es pas Sasuke. Tu peux encore revenir à Konoha, tout n'est pas perdu …**

**-Si, tu arrives trop tard. J'ai déjà choisi mon chemin et aucune de tes belles paroles ne pourra m'arrêter !**

**-Alors dis moi tout, je veux comprendre !**

Il veut savoir. Il veut comprendre ce qui m'a conduite sur cette voie, me menant face à lui. Cela prouve bien des choses.

**-Tu veux savoir ? Je pensais que tu connaissais bien tes … amis. Mais il faut croire que personne ne peut voir derrière un masque.**

**-S'il te plait, je veux savoir.**

Quelle insistance, exactement comme d'habitude. Très bien, je vais tout lui dire.

**-Très bien. Je vais donc tout te raconter. Tout a commencé il y a des années, bien plus tôt que vous ne le croyez tous. Dans l'équipe sept, j'ai eu le plus mauvais sensei possible. Un type qui m'a été plus utile mort que vivant.**

Immédiatement, Naruto se braque, aussi fougueux que d'habitude, il ne supporte pas qu'on critique ses amis, il ne veut pas voir leur défauts.

**-Comment oses tu parler de Kakashi-sensei ainsi ? Il t'a …**

**-Ne m'interromps pas. Qu'est ce que ce bâtard m'a apporté ? Absolument rien ! Grimper aux arbres avec mon chakra, je pouvais le faire sans son aide. Mais vois tu, entre le prodige Uchiha au sharingan qui mobilisait 90% du temps de ce jônin et toi qui avait les 10% restants, je n'ai jamais reçu d'enseignement de sa part. La gamine, fille de civils … Tu sais ce que j'ai reçu comme leçon de ce bâtard ? Rien du tout !**

Je reprends ma respiration, j'ai crié un peu trop violemment. Je dois m'économiser au maximum si je veux pouvoir lutter contre lui.

**-La pauvre gamine, qui cherchait pourtant à faire de son mieux, était toujours derrière. Le boulet incapable de se défendre ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention de son professeur. Mais il faut croire que c'était plus facile de la rejeter plutot que de l'aider. Vient ensuite, bien sûr, le temps du départ de Sasuke. J'ai encore été inutile, puisque je ne savais rien faire. Je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir … je lui ai dit que je l'aimais … mais il faut croire qu'il a préféré me briser une fois de plus.**

Ma voix pleine d'amertûme se fait légèrement plus douce à la mention des années suivantes. Celles ou j'ai enfin pu me développer, ne devenant plus un obstacle. Ces années ou j'ai pu fièrement devenir une véritable kunoichi.

**-Prenant conscience de ma faiblesse, j'ai du supplier Tsunade de me former. Pour les deux autres, il n'y avait pas de problème. On se bat pour les prendre comme disciples, mais personne ne s'intéressait à mon potentiel. J'ai finalement appris mon ninjutsu médical, brillant enfin par mes capacités et par ma force physique. Pourtant, à chaque entraînement, j'ai compris que Tsunade-suishou se retenait, tentant de s'adapter à son niveau, comme si je ne semblais pas à sa hauteur.**

Je pensais que l'on me considérait comme quelqu'un de faible et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée des événements qui ont précédé le retour de Naruto à Konoha, mais je veux qu'ils sachent tous. Ces idiots mal embusqués, je veux qu'ils voient ce qu'ils n'ont pas vu, ce qui m'a conduit ici. C'est de leur faute.

**-Un jour, j'ai appris que ma mère était morte.**

La révélation les choque tous. Je sens les différents chakras s'agiter dans les bois, sauf celui du hanneton. Ils ignoraient tout cela … je m'en doutais.

**-Personne n'en a jamais rien su. Une fois de plus, j'ai été abandonnée sur le bord de la route. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de garder bonne figure, dupant tous ceux qui pensaient me connaître. Pour la première fois, j'ai envié ta vie. Tu n'as jamais eu de parents et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre ta famille.**

Dès que je dis cela, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Le blond orphelin a érigé plusieurs personnes comme des figures paternelles.

**-C'est faux ! J'ai perdu mes deux senseis, mon meilleur ami et jiji-sama ! Ils n'étaient pas mes parents, mais je les aimais !**

C'est si pathétique. S'il savait ce que ces hommes étaient vraiment sous leur masque. Rien de plus que des modèles de répulsion.

**-Nous avons donc un traître qui t'a laissé agonisant. Ensuite vient un idiot masqué, pervers et extrêmement partial. Après, nous avons un ermite pervers qui n'a pas rempli son devoir de parrain, préférant s'occuper de ses réseaux que de consacrer du temps à son filleul. Pour finir, nous avons ce vieux sénile, un Hokage qui a donné l'ordre à un gamin de treize ans d'éliminer le clan Uchiha, un débris qui n'a pas eu le courage de tuer Orochimaru et qui t'a caché l'héritage de tes parents. Super la famille, à ta place, je m'en serais débarassé depuis longtemps. C'est une bonne chose qu'ils soient morts.**

Immédiatement, Naruto semble tétanisé, comme si les fondements de sa vie avaient été ébranlés. Je lis la colère, mais aussi la déception dans son regard. La détermination à me ramener a disparu, faisant place à la tristesse de s'être fait cacher la vérité, ainsi qu'à une mélancolie profonde.

**-Mes parents. Est-ce que … tu … sais ?**

Je ricane. Dois-je lui dire ? Ou dois-je le laisser mijoter ?

**-J'en sais beaucoup plus que toi. Mais je garde ça pour plus tard. Bon, ou en étais-je ? Ah oui. Ma mère était morte, alors que j'étais à l'hôpital, durant un de mes jours de congé. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu tellement envie de prouver ma valeur, je serais restée sagement chez moi et j'aurais pu la sauver ! … Mais vois-tu, je n'avais pas la chance de Sasuke. Je ne pouvais blâmer qu'une seule personne … moi même.**

Alors que mes yeux commencent à s'humidifier, je me contiens. Je ne veux pas avouer mes faiblesses, même si une larme de plus ne changera pas grand chose.

**-Parmi vous tous, qui sait ce que j'ai vécu ?**

Aussitôt, les ninjas dispersés autour de moi s'agitent, les demandes de consignes fusent et je profite des discussions. Se croyaient-ils vraiment hors de mes capacités de détection ?

**-Personne, je m'en doutais. Je vais te dire dans quoi je suis tombé. Chaque soir, je volais dans les réserves de l'hôpital. Je suis devenu une épave. Chaque soir, je me droguais pour parvenir à trouver quelques heures de repos loin de mes cauchemars. Je n'ai informé personne, par peur de passer une fois encore pour une gamine faible. Chaque matin, la fille qui ne voulait plus être un boulet repensait à sa vie minable, à un cœur trop endommagé pour être réparé et elle hésitait entre se lever pour un nouveau jour vide … ou se mettre un kunai dans la poitrine.**

Je pousse un rire haineux, plein de rancune contre ces shinobis aveugles. Ils disposent des meilleurs services de renseignements, mais ne voient pas derrière le visage souriant d'une fille de civils.

**-Après ma victoire contre Sasori, j'ai enfin pu prouver que je n'étais pas si inutile. Mais, c'est lors de la rencontre avec Kabuto et Orochimaru que tout a dérapé. Une fois de plus, j'ai été abandonnée. Pour vous ça ne changait rien. Naruto qui fonce, le brun asocial qui m'humilie et le sensei qui m'ordonne de rester derrière. Pourtant, ce jour là, tout a changé.**

**-Sakura … je voulais juste te protéger …**

A entendre ce ton navré, j'entre dans une rage folle. Naruto n'a toujours pas compris ce qui me motive, niant toute ma quête de pouvoir.

**-Putain ! T'es con ou quoi ? J'en ai plus que marre qu'on me considère comme le maillon faible de l'équipe ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me bassiner depuis trois ans avec le travail d'équipe ! Le problème, c'est que j'ai jamais vraiment pu en faire partie de cette équipe !**

**-Je me battais pour toi, pour ne pas abandonner ma promesse ! Je voulais le battre, pour ramener Sasuke, pour ne pas t'abandonner au désespoir.**

Ne pas m'abandonner ? Non, il est vraiment sérieux ? J'enrage, comment ose t'il dire qu'il ne m'a pas abandonnée ?

**-Ne te fous pas de ma gueule !**

Ma gorge rauque me fait mal, j'ai tellement crié et mon état de santé actuel n'est pas au plus haut point. Je sens le gout âcre du sang se glisser dans ma bouche et je crache un fin fil rouge, ce qui n'échappe pas à mes ennemis dont le regard commence à montrer des traces d'inquiétude.

**-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passée quand vous m'avez abandonnée. J'ai été faite prisonnière par Kabuto. Est ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'a fait ? Une semaine dans ce cachot puant, sans lumière ! **

Je vais lui dire ce qu'on m'a fait subir. Je veux qu'il sache que sa parole de me protéger n'a aucune valeur.

**-Ou étais-tu pendant cette semaine ou j'ai été fouettée et torturée ? Ou étais-tu toutes les fois où j'ai senti ce porc s'enfoncer en moi ? Ou étais-tu quand je me faisais arracher les ongles avant d'être violée ? Ou étais-tu quand son kunai s'enfonçait lentement dans mon œil ? Ou étais-tu lorsque j'étais arrivée au point de le supplier de m'achever et qu'en même temps, il s'amusait à ravager davantage mon corps, tout en e laissant en vie ?**

D'un geste, j'écarte ma mèche droite et lui montre la fine cicatrice qui se détache sur ma peau avant de relever ma manche et de lui présenter la zébrure qui strie mon bras. Je le sens incapable de répondre, il tremble et le dégoût le gagne peu à peu alors qu'il analyse les quelques fragments dévoilés sur cette longue semaine de souffrance.

**-Je vais te le dire Naruto. Tu n'étais pas là.**

Je le vois trembler, absolument honteux de voir qu'il a échoué dans son nindo. Il voulait me protéger et au final, j'ai passé du temps à hurler et à supplier de ne jamais être née.

**-Mais tout ça, ce n'est rien. Le jour ou j'ai été vraiment été abandonnée, le jour ou l'on m'a montrée à quel point j'étais inutile, c'était juste après de m'être faite de nouveau torturer. J'étais redevenue la gamine faible, ne comptant que sur les autres. Le summum de la douleur, c'est quand j'ai demandé de l'aide … à Sasuke-kun. Ce jour là, j'ai cessé de l'aimer, pour mieux le haïr. Ce déserteur n'a même pas eu besoin de me regarder. Il n'a rien fait pour moi. Il a poussé son « _Hn _» habituel, tout en laissant Kabuto entrer dans ma cellule avec des objets dont tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il peut en faire.**

J'ai été haineuse à souhait, démolissant peu à peu toutes les convictions de Naruto. Je veux détruire lentement tout ce sur quoi il base son nindo. Naruto représente tout ce que je peux envier, tout ce qu'on m'a retiré … tout ce qu'on m'a refusé à Konoha. Je le hais, je les hais tous ! Je veux les détruire, qu'ils comprennent ce que c'est que de se retrouver vraiment seul.

**-Finalement, mon calvaire à enfin pris fin. Kabuto venait à peine de m'arracher l'œil droit et partait chercher ses clous pour me démolir les phalanges. Uchiha Itachi et Hoshigaki Kisame sont venus, ils étaient la main tendue que j'implorais depuis si longtemps. Ils m'ont proposé de les rejoindre, sinon ils me laissaient ou j'étais. J'entendais déjà mon bourreau revenir avec son marteau, son tisonnier ardent … et je ne pouvais plus tenir. J'ai … accepté de les rejoindre.**

Je baisse la tête, tentant de cacher ma honte du passé ou j'étais faible. Je ne veux pas le voir me plaindre. De toute façon, on ne peut refaire le passé, tout ce qui compte est de savoir ce que l'on fait du temps qui nous est imparti.

**-C'est ainsi que j'ai rejoint Akatsuki. Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas ici. Pour la première fois, j'ai été formée convenablement par des gens qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à mon potentiel. Peu à peu, j'ai trouvé comme un clan. Même s'il y a des heurts et du sang versé, on partage les mêmes objectifs. Pour la première fois, on m'a impliquée sérieusement dans les missions … ce que Konoha n'a jamais fait. Quelque soit mon allégeance, j'avais enfin l'occasion de prouver ma valeur, pour qu'on reconnaisse enfin que je n'étais pas un boulet.**

Naruto voulait savoir ce qui est arrivé à son sensei et Sasuke … je vais lui révéler le secret de l'invincible pupille. Je suis sûre qu'Hinata sera heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles sur son cousin.

**-Enfin, j'avais l'occasion de me venger. Je haïssais Sasuke pour m'avoir abandonnée … mais je l'aimais encore. C'était tellement étrange. L'amour n'est pas rationnel, j'en souffrais tellement. Je l'aimais et le haïssais en même temps. C'était si difficile de vivre avec ça, et il devait payer pour sa trahison. Alors je l'ai tué. J'ai assouvi cette passion dévorante en moi et désormais, mon but est d'être reconnue. J'ai embrassé l'idéal de l'Akatsuki, celui d'amener la paix dans le monde. Pour cela, il me faut le dernier bijuu encore en vie … Kyûbi.**

**-Tu crois sincèrement que je vais me rendre ?**

Shino, le silencieux guetteur, se tenait à l'écartdu groupe. Grâce à ses insectes surveillant la zone la plus étendue possible, il était au courant des déplacements effectués à proximité. Il capta un étrange changement et avertit les autres membres du groupe d'intervention.

**-La source de chakra inconnue est partie, elle a totalement disparue …**

**-Ici Yamato, bien reçu. Parfait, cela nous sera avantageux en ces de combat.**

Madara est parti … que mijote donc ce vieux fou ? Cela fait plusieurs fois qu'il s'enfuit subrepticement de la base. Espérons que Zetsu fera ce que je lui ai demandé. Il faut qu'il se range de mon coté pour que je puisse doubler ce dément.

**-Naruto. J'ai promis à une personne d'accomplir le rêve de Nagato. C'est pour Konan que je le fais … pour cette personne que tu as blessée. Tu as osé poser la main sur elle et tu as convaincu son ami d'enfance de se sacrifier. Tu l'as fait tellement souffrir, que je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner. Pour Konan-chan, pour mon ange … je vais mettre fin à ce monde de haine. Une fois le Kyûbi en ma possession … plus rien n'empêchera mon glorieux projet de s'accomplir. Assurer la résurrection du démon des enfers ! Je réveillerai Jûbi, l'antique bête à dix queues … et je serai son jinchuuriki !**

A entendre les murmures des autres shinobis et à la vue du regard de Naruto, je vois qu'ils n'imaginaient même pas un plan pareil. J'en ai dit beaucoup, mais au moins il sont fixés sur ma détermination. Libérer une créature dont on ignore tout, mais qui porte un nom pareil … n'importe quel idiot pourrait deviner que ce n'est pas de bon augure.

**-Sakura. Autrefois, jamais tu n'aurais parlé comme ça. Je ne te reconnais plus … tes amis ne comptent plus pour toi ?**

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Konoha ne compte plus pour moi. Quel dommage que Nagato se soit sacrifié … en vain. Je compte bien rayer ce village de la surface terrestre, s'il ose s'opposer à moi. Si tu veux savoir la vérité, cela fait longtemps que je ne compte plus sur vous … parce que j'ai tout simplement été abandonnée.**

Naruto est au bord de la crise de larmes, durement éprouvé par mes paroles blessantes.

**-Sakura … tu as tué Sasuke, et ça, je ne pourrais jamais te le pardonner ! A cause d'Akatsuki, plein de ninjas de notre village … et de tant d'autres sont morts … pour rien. Ils sont morts au nom de cette folie que tu dois arrêter !**

**-Si tu parles de Kakashi, il m'a été plus utile mort que vivant. Il possède un point commun avec Neji et Sasuke … ils m'ont aidé plus qu'ils ne l'imagineraient. Grâce aux six Pain, Nagato a pu obtenir une pupille. Avec cet œil, il a créé l'outil le plus dangereux jamais vu. Je te présente le résultat.**

Je déplace lentement ma mèche pastel et lui montre mon œil droit. Lorsque les trois dôjutsus sont désactivés, il ressemble à un œil normal possédant un l'iris rose pâle, parfaitement assorti à ma chevelure. Alors que Naruto n'ose pas comprendre, j'active avec une lenteur soignée les pupilles.

**-Byakugan.**

Hinata reste pétrifiée, tandis que des veines saillantes encadrent mon œil droit. Voilà où sont passés les yeux de son cousin.

**-Rinnegan.**

L'œil de Pain qui a donné tant de fil à retordre à Konoha, ces cercles sur fond lilas, leur fait face de nouveau.

**-Mangekyô sharingan … version éternelle.**

L'œil de Kakashi … et ceux de Sasuke. Enfin unis, ils me donnent la version finale de ce trésor aux reflets de rubis.

**-Les trois pupilles unies en une seule. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Naruto ?**

Le blond serre les poings, prêt à bondir comme une bête sauvage.

**-Je suis la kunoichi la plus puissante du monde !**

Naruto serre les dents, je peux voir qu'elles sont plus pointues et plus aiguisées, les cicatrices semblables à des moustaches deviennent plus profondes et il se retient pour ne pas lacher Kyûbi.

**-Tu as tué Nagato … l'espoir de paix. Mais ça n'a servi à rien … puisque je suis moi aussi héritier du Rikudô-sennin. En plus … tu as blessé ma Konan-chan. Quand j'ai soigné sa joue, je me suis juré de faire payer celui qui a blessé physiquement et mentalement mon ange. Tu as fait souffrir la femme que j'aime …**

Le mot que j'ai involontairement lâché entraîne une stupeur parmi les autres ninjas. Qu'est ce qu'ils croient, que je vais me contenter d'être une bonne épouse au foyer … une femme soumise ?

**-Tu … aimes une femme ?**

Il est vraiment lent à comprendre … mais c'est du Naruto tout craché.

**-Oui, je l'aime. Bien plus que tout ce que j'ai ressenti avec Sasuke. Ca te pose un problème ?**

Mon ton glacial lui indique que la conversation n'était pas censée dévier sur ce sujet, il faut que j'arrête de montrer mon seul point faible. Naruto essaye d'imaginer ce que ça implique. Je le vois réfléchir alors qu'il rougit et pousse une grimâce de dégoût, secoué par un frisson.

**-C'est … monstrueux …**

Il ose ? Il l'insulte ? Il me traite de monstre ? Il la traite de monstre ? J'entre dans une rage noire.

**-Comment oses tu ? Les seuls monstres, ce sont ceux qui propagent la guerre et poussent les hommes à se haïr ! Les monstres, ce sont les gens intolérants qui restent enfermés dans leurs idées reçues. Les monstres, ce sont les gens comme vous !**

Je montre mon vrai visage, les yeux écarquillés par une folie montante, les cernes visibles et les traits tirés de mon visage exacerbés.

**-Mais je vais m'assurer que vous découvrirez le nouveau monde que je vous promets … un monde de paix. Je veux que les hommes connaissent la paix et la sérénité. Même si je dois en détruire la moitié, je ne reculerais pas. Maintenant, tu vas venir avec moi.**

**-Jamais ! Je resterais fidèle à la pensée de l'ermite pas net ! J'amènerais la paix de ma manière !**

**-Très bien. Alors j'imagine que ce sera entre nous deux. Le vainqueur aura raison. Mais tes pions postés autour ne se mêleront pas de notre combat, je peux te l'assurer.**

Je pousse un petit rire, amenant mes corps en place et me préparant au combat décisif.

**-Nous y voilà. A l'attaque, Kisame !**


	41. Haine contre Haine

Je vous offre enfin la suite de la fic, avec un combat que vous attendiez tous depuis longtemps.

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Dès que l'ordre d'attaquer fut donné, l'homme requin émergea brutalement de la forêt, dégainant une imposante arme d'acier. Depuis l'attaque sur Kumo, sa précieuse épée Samehada avait été vaporisée par l'apocalyptique suicide de Deidara. Le voilà désormais armé de l'épée légendaire de Zabuza, un cadeau déterré pour remplacer son arme perdue. Je le vois sourire alors qu'il fonce vers Gaï et son équipe, il doit avoir hâte de se frotter pour la troisième fois à ce maître en taïjutsu.

A l'arrière, Shikamaru et son équipe sont légèrement débordés, puisqu'ils affrontent le corps de Killer Bee. L'ancien jinchûriki exécute avec célérité sa mortelle danse des lames, fendant l'air de ses sept katanas. Avec ce corps pour occuper l'équipe en retrait, le stratège ne pourra pas mettre de plan en place. Quant à moi, je me prépare à l'attaque du blond. Sans grande surprise, Naruto court vers moi, fais des clones et un Rasengan. Habituée à cette technique dépassée, j'esquive et je lui souris, pensant à la suite que je lui réserve.

**-Dis moi, Naruto-_kun_. Sais tu quel est le pouvoir du Rinnegan qui fait que tes amis ne viendront pas ?**

Tandis que j'esquive une volée de notes explosives, Naruto me répond avec dédain.

**-Je dirais le partage des corps, mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être comme l'autre zombie vivant. Tu n'as pas de barres de chakra plantées en toi.**

**-Idiot. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai plusieurs corps. Mais pour des raisons esthétiques, mes barres sont cachées … autour de mes os. J'ai eu l'idée après la capture d'Hachibi, lorsque ce bâtard, dont le corps affronte en ce moment Shikamaru, m'a arraché le bras droit.**

Mon ancien coéquipier enrage et redouble d'attaque, tandis que je me contente de jouer la carte de la défense et que je recule.

**-Tu oses utiliser le corps des morts pour te battre. Quand je pense que la Sakura que je connaissais aurait réprouvé ce procédé ignoble, digne de Sasori. Tu me dégoutes.**

**-C'est amusant que tu parles de lui, car j'ai créé une variante de son sceau d'esprit. Je peux emmagasiner la connaissance des propriétaires de mes corps. Pratique, non ? Imagine, les secrets de leurs villages, leurs techniques les plus efficaces …**

Le blond charge rapidement un autre orbe bleu, projectile qu'il lance dans ma direction avec colère.

**-Espèce de monstre ! Sakura-chan est morte, tu l'as tuée !**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai. Sakura a été brisée lentement … et Konoha en est le principal responsable …**

Hinata s'inquiétait, ses techniques du poing souple étaient contrées sans difficulté et ils ne parvenaient pas à prendre le dessus sur Sakura. Il fallait une aide extérieure et rapidement. Pourtant, ses coéquipiers ne venaient pas à leur secours alors qu'elle se trouvait en position critique. Sakura esquivait toutes leurs attaques, réagissant mollement, tout en se contentant de laisser ses ennemis s'épuiser. Elle restait en position défensive, jusqu'au moment ou une explosion ébranla la forêt.

La brune aux yeux nacrés utilisa son dôjutsu vers le lieu de l'explosion et resta choquée. Grâce à ses yeux, elle découvrit un spectacle qui la fit trembler. Bégayante, elle devait annoncer l'horrible réalité.

**-Non … pas po … possible … Shino … Kiba … ils sont mo … morts !**

Naruto enragea davantage, mais au lieu de m'attaquer, au lieu de sortir le démon renard, il resta calme. Il activa le senjutsu, montrant son pouvoir d'ermite. Pour que mon plan d'hypnose fonctionne, il faut absolument que le Kyûbi sorte en intégralité. Une fois incontrôlable, il se séparera de Naruto et grâce au sharingan, la bête sera docile, obéissant à chaque ordre que je lui donnerai. Naruto mourra, mais c'est un faible prix à payer pour avoir la paix dans ce monde.

**-Comment les as tu tués ? Réponds !**

**-Quelle colère en toi, Naruto. Sens la haine t'envahir, car elle est source de puissance. Je vais te répondre, j'ai utilisé mon second avatar. L'ancien hôte d'Hachibi est le premier, le second est …**

Je pousse un rire sadique, mes yeux plissés brillent d'une lueur mauvaise.

**-Odama Rasengan !**

Avec un stupéfiant réflexe, Naruto attrape sa fiancée par le bras et recule. A l'endroit ou le couple se trouvait, il ne reste qu'une zone brûlée et défoncée. Ma deuxième surprise venait de lancer une attaque déloyale là ou il se trouvait. Si ça ne le met pas en colère, j'ignore ce qui le pourra.

Le blond reste stupéfait. Face à lui se tient l'ermite Jiraiya en personne, le mentor qu'il avait cru mort lors de son duel contre les six sentiers de la souffrance. Son sensei est de retour, mais le vieillard a tout de même changé. Son corps est désormais traversé par de nombreuses aiguilles de chakra cristallisé ayant toutes une couleur verte.

**-Alors, que penses tu de ce corps ? Assez usé, mais un bon potentiel de ninjutsu.**

**-Comment oses-tu voler le corps d'ero-sennin ? Fûton, Rasen-Shuriken !**

Grâce au Rinnegan, je place mon avatar comme bouclier. Le corps de Jiraiya se trouvant devant moi attendait l'attaque. Au dernier moment, il place ses mains devant lui et je me concentre. La technique renforcée de Naruto s'écrase sur un bouclier, l'onde de vent étant lentement absorbée par ma version de Ningendô.

**-Non … c'est impossible !**

**-Naruto! Elle détient les pou ... pouvoirs du Rinnegan, elle peut faire ap ... appel à des techniques que Pain utilisait !**

Le jeu commence à m'ennuyer. Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible. Je passe à l'attaque et file à grande vitesse vers Naruto. Je me lance dans un corps à corps acharné contre mon ancien ami et l'autre ratée du clan Hyûga qui tente de me blesser avec ses techniques pour viser mes Tenketsus. Je vais m'occuper d'eux en personne, rien ne m'interrompera. Je laisse Ningendô partir combattre l'équipe de soutien, mais durant cette seconde d'inattention, Naruto lance un coup de poing vers mon visage que je bloque de justesse.

Avec ma force herculéenne, je garde son poing bloqué, tandis que je tire mon chakra hors de mon bras. Instantanément, je transperce son membre avec une barre de chakra. Stupéfait par l'attaque, Naruto tombe à terre, lamentablement cloué sur le sol. Il remue trop, je vais le calmer. Pour ne pas le laisser fuir, je me charge bien vite des autres membres, prenant bien soin de ne pas le tuer. Avec toutes ces lames de jade en lui, Naruto ressemble fort à un de ces papillons que l'on collectionne.

Stupidement, la Hyûga vient pour protéger son petit ami. Elle m'attaque avec son poing souple, utilisant un style nouveau et inégalé. Elle n'avait jamais été si sûre d'elle, si décidée. C'est donc la vie de Naruto qui la motive, que c'est touchant. Bien évidemment, elle sait comment je paralyse son fiancé et elle cible mes barres de jade, tentant de libérer l'Uzumaki. Après une première barre brisée, je décide de mettre un terme au jeu.

**-Amaterasu !**

Une énorme flamme noire, aussi sombre que mon cœur, semble fuser hors de mon œil. Le feu ténébreux vole à vive allure vers Hinata et explose lorsqu'il entre en contact avec son bras gauche. Immédiatement, la Hyûga hurle de douleur, tandis que l'attaque divine consume lentement son membre. Ses cris d'horreur retentissent dans la clairière, couvrant tout bruit de combat, sous les yeux effarés de Naruto.

**-Hinata ! Arrête ça Sakura ! Je t'en supplie !**

Je souris devant sa supplique, devant ses yeux océan qui laissent voir un doux mélange de rage et de peur. Même ainsi, même à terre, il n'a pas l'air pitoyable. Il semble juste désespéré ... mais pas pitoyable. Pas comme je l'aurais été, si j'avais craqué durant les mois précédant son retour. Je cache ma honte derrière un masque de cynisme et ma peur derrière un sourire. Cette armure les a déjà bernés pendant trop longtemps.

**-Tu vois Naruto, tu ne peux même pas tenir tes promesses. Tu n'arriveras jamais à aider tes amis.**

Hinata hurle de douleur, sentant les flammes noires commencer à dévorer les os de sa main, liquéfiant la chair et consumant les tendons mis à vif.

**-Non ! Arrête ces flammes ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras Sakura ! Arrête !**

**-Dis moi Naruto. Qu'est ce que ça fait de voir tous les gens qui te sont chers partir lentement ? Que ressens-tu alors que personne ne vient t'aider ? Ca fait mal, n'est-ce-pas ?**

La brune pousse des râles d'agonie, tandis que Naruto pleure, incapable de la sauver.

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit sur ta mère ? On aurait pu t'aider !**

**-Tu oses encore demander pourquoi ? Mais simplement parce que j'avais peur de continuer à passer pour le poids mort de l'équipe. Je préfèrerais me détruire plutôt que de passer encore une fois pour un boulet !**

Je me tais et reporte mon attention sur la fille aux yeux blancs qui se roule au sol en pleurant comme je ne l'ai que trop fait.

**-Maintenant, je te garantis que je ne suis plus la gamine faible qu'il faut sauver. Mais tu devrais peut être t'occuper d'elle, non ?**

Le jinchûriki tente de se libérer des barres qui l'immobilisent et il pousse de multiples grognements, couverts par les hurlements de sa fiancée.

**-Hinata ! Je vais te sauver ! Tiens bon, j'arrive ! Je te promets, je vais …**

**-Ca ne sert à rien de promettre Naruto. Ta parole n'a aucune valeur. Mais je vais me montrer clémente. Je peux la sauver. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de lutter contre l'Amaterasu. Il suffit de priver les flammes d'air avec une bulle de chakra, puis de reconstituer la chair.**

Je m'approche de la brune, la regardant tranquillement, souriant comme une psychopathe complètement démente, admirant la pauvre créature prise de spasmes. Naruto ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui révèle tout ça, puisque c'est pourtant moi qui ai lancé le jutsu interdit.

**-Le problème, c'est que pour réaliser ceci, tu as besoin d'un médecin. Quelle ironie, n'est ce pas ? Le boulet dont tu as tellement besoin est passé dans l'autre camp. C'est tellement inattendu. Pour la première fois que tu as besoin de moi, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas te sauver la mise.**

Lentement, je sors Kusanagi, la lame divine volée à Sasuke et je la plante dans le sol, juste devant la brune. Je m'assure que Naruto profite du spectacle, avant de lui poser un horrible dilemme. Je m'adresse à la brune en larmes.

**-Sans médecin, il ne te reste qu'une seule solution. Si tu veux vivre ... tu dois te couper le bras.**

Un air d'horreur pure apparaît sur le visage de Naruto, tandis que la Hyûga désespérée rampe vers la lame, luttant contre la douleur.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la lame sera chauffée par les flammes et ta blessure sera vite cautérisée. Fais ça d'un coup, tu verras, c'est rapide. De toute façon, si tu es trop faible, Amaterasu va se répandre et c'est ton corps entier qui va lentement brûler … pendant une semaine.**

Naruto est écœuré. Jamais il n'imaginait se trouver devant une telle situation. Une situation que je lui impose pour qu'il expie sa trahison, celle de m'avoir laissée dans les griffes de Kabuto durant sept jours.

**-Ce n'est que justice, Naruto. Tu n'es pas venu me chercher, alors je suppose que ça ne doit pas te déranger qu'une personne si chère à tes yeux ne souffre. J'ai raison ?**

Il ne dit rien, réprimant un flot de bile amère qui remonte dans sa gorge. Il est impuissant, cloué au sol comme un rat. Hinata s'approche de la lame affutée qui reflète ses yeux torturés. Surmontant la douleur avec une abnégation rare, elle ferme les yeux et envoie son bras vers Kusanagi. Immédiatement, la tranchant effilé sépare la chair tendre, amputant la kunoichi qui hurle de plus belle.

Surprise, je regarde le bras enflammé qui roule à quelques mètres de sa propriétaire, répendant une odeur de grillade. Intriguée, je reprends l'arme légendaire. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle le fasse du premier coup. Même si elle est recroquevillée, serrant son bras contre son ventre, elle m'impressionne.

**-Tu vois Naruto, tu es incapable de la protéger.**

Je néglige la kunoichi mutilée et je me retourne vers le blond.

**-Maintenant que tu as payé pour m'avoir trahie, je vais venger Nagato et Konan-chan. D'ailleurs, tu l'ignores sans doute, mais sais tu qui était Nagato ?**

**-C'était un homme qui a vu trop de haine et qui voulait changer les choses. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pris le bon chemin et ne s'en est aperçu que trop tard.**

Je fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête en signe de négation.

**-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Sais tu que son père n'était pas un simple civil ? Il appartenait à un clan renommé. D'ailleurs, la tante de Nagato s'appelait Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina. Tu as tué ton propre cousin.**

L'horreur pure se lit dans les yeux du blond. Il ignorait tout de sa propre famille, il a passé toute sa vie dans le mensonge. Exactement comme la moitié des humains ... manipulés par quelques vieux caciques avides de pouvoir.

**-Pendant toute ta vie on t'a menti. Toute ta vie tu as cherché à avoir une famille. Pour une fois que tu rencontrais un membre de ton clan, tu l'as tué. C'est tellement dommage. Maintenant que tu sais à son sujet, il ne te reste plus qu'à expier ton crime envers mon ange.**

Je lève la main, paume ouverte en direction de la brune sanglotant sur le sol et décide de blesser ce qu'il a de plus cher au monde.

**-Banshô Tenin !**

J'attire Hinata vers moi, pour l'accueillir d'un magistral coup de pied retourné dans la joue droite. La même joue ou Konan avait été frappée. La faible brune vole de l'autre coté de la clairière, laissant une tâche rouge sur ma sandale. Pourtant, elle se relève, clamant haut et fort qu'elle n'abandonnera pas celui qu'elle aime. Alors elle l'aime vraiment. C'est une chose que je peux comprendre, une des rares que je respecte … parce que je ferais pareil pour Konan-chan.

Mais dommage pour elle, je refuse de la laisser foutre en l'air ce projet pour lequel j'existe. Alors qu'elle approche de Naruto, je la propulse d'un coup de Shinra Tensei, l'admirant retomber pour s'écraser mollement avec un bruit d'os fracturé, totalement inerte, à quelques pas de son amoueux blond.

**-Hinata-chan !**

Je m'approche lentement de mes anciens amis, contemplant cette exquise vision d'une défaite inéluctable. Je me retourne vers Naruto et j'admire son air terrifié, angoissé de savoir sa vie et celle de sa copine à ma merci.

**-C'est une situation inhabituelle, Naruto.**

**-Je t'en supplie, ne lui fais pas de mal ! Je ferais ce que tu veux. Pitié, laisse là. Sakura, laisse là.**

Il pleure pour elle. Il s'inquiétait toujours davantage pour les autres que pour lui même, mais cette fois, il est vraiment amoureux.

**-Tu sais ce que ça fait que d'être impuissant ? De voir l'être aimé disparaître devant soi ? Ce sentiment de perte, on le comble bien vite avec la haine.**

**-Quoi que tu fasses Sakura-chan, quelques soient tes crimes … je ne te haïrais jamais. Au fond de moi, je reverrais toujours la jeune fille souriante, charmante et gentille dont j'étais amoureux … et cette vision, je sais une chose, c'est qu'elle existe toujours. Au fond de toi, je sais que cette part de bonté n'a pas disparue.**

Je fronce les sourcils et fait crisser mes dents. Combien de temps mettra-t'il pour comprendre que je ne suis plus celle qu'il a connue.

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit … j'ai changé. Je veux qu'on me reconnaisse pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que j'ai pu être.**

**-Je sais qu'au fond de toi même, il y a encore du bon. Tu n'es pas ce monstre que tu prétends être … je suis sur que tu peux encore te repentir …**

**-Ferme là …**

Je tremble à l'idée d'être comme il le dit. Il y a quelque chose en moi qui n'a pas changé selon lui. Mais quoi donc ?

**-Tu peux encore rentrer à Konoha, nous t'aimons toujours … Je suis sur que tu seras pardonnée, que tu pourras vivre heureuse. Je sais que tu peux encore aimer …**

**-Ferme ta gueule !**

Ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux croire qu'il me pense toujours aussi faible. S'il dit que je peux retourner à Konoha … alors c'est qu'il ne me voit pas comme un danger. Si je retourne là bas, je serais séparée de Konan et jetée en cellule. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, mais j'ai peur de la perdre. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait. Elle sera sûrement interrogée … torturée … puis exécutée. Cela, je ne le permettrai jamais.

**-Ne me mens pas ! Je ne retournerai jamais à Konoha, excepté pour brûler ce village pourri ! J'ai changé bien plus que tu ne le crois ! Le seul moyen pour me vaincre, c'est la haine !**

**-Sakura … jamais je ne te haïrais. A t'entendre renoncer à tout ce que tu avais … je te plains sincèrement.**

Que dit-il ? Il me traitait de faible … et maintenant il ose dire que je suis pitoyable ? Ma voix se brise sous le choc … quelle honte …

**-Tu veux dire que … je fais pitié ? C'est ça … je fais pitié ? Réponds moi ! Est ce que je fais pitié ?**

J'enrage et pousse un hurlement alors qu'il me l'annonce encore une fois, droit dans les yeux, remettant de l'huile sur le feu. Dans un rugissement de rage, les yeux exorbités et les traits déformés, je me retourne d'un coup et je plante Kusanagi entre les deux imposants seins d'Hinata.

Brusquement soulagée par cet acte, je regarde le blond et le toise de haut.

**-Et maintenant, je fais toujours pitié ? Est ce que tu me hais … Naruto-_kun _?**

C'est à son tour de hurler de rage, de ressentir ce feu bouillant dans son ventre. Sa haine se libère et consume son corps, alors que Kyûbi prend le dessus. Ses pupilles se fendent, son corps se déchire et je vois cette masse de chakra concentrée, cette intention de meurtre rougeoyante être entourée par une peau liquide translucide. Six queues virevoltent autour de lui, le squelette blanc du démon entoure l'entité de chakra légendaire.

D'un coup, le collier offert par Tsunade éclate en morceaux, incapable de maintenir la bête déchaînée. Je pousse un rire sardonique, dès que la bête sera totalement libérée, le Sharingan me permettra de la dompter et de l'amener à Amegakure.

Le feulement du renard résonne aux alentours, inquiétant tous les ninjas de Konoha qui combattent. Plus vite il relâchera le démon et plus vite ce sera terminé. La bête à six queues se rue sur moi, avec une vitesse et une puissance inimaginable. La colère et la rage de Naruto, associées à la haine et la soif de sang de son démon, font que cette créature ne sera pas facile à manipuler. Ses attaques endiablées sont extrêmement rapides, me poussant à la défensive. Les coups de griffes et de crocs sont nets, faits pour tuer le plus rapidement possible et le manteau de chakra du renard est si corrosif que je m'y dissoudrais en quelques minutes, agonisant dans d'atroces souffrances, bien entendu.

Je me contente de bloquer les coups, effectuant une esquive de temps à autre pour lancer un jutsu ou deux. Même les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu ne tiennent pas la route face au monstre, je me demande si je n'ai pas eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre.

**-Non, je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, pas maintenant !**

La bête attaque de nouveau, taillant, griffant, arrachant sans états d'âme. Malgré tous mes efforts, une attaque plus vicieuse me touche. Le coup de patte arrache une partie de mon manteau arborant les couleurs de l'Akatsuki. Toute la moitié droite de mon corps est mise à nu, dévoilant les contours féminins de ma silhouette. Heureusement pour ma pudeur, mon bustier a résisté en partie, ne cachant qu'à moitié mon sein.

Je me relève, arrachant le morceau de tissu désormais encombrant, pour me préparer à contre attaquer. Il me faut plus de chakra pour lancer ma technique ultime. Même en laissant les deux autres corps, ça ne suffira pas. J'ai quand même la solution. C'est tellement simple, lorsque l'on réfléchit ! J'essuie une trace de sang sur mon bras et touche le sol.

**-Kuchiyose no jutsu !**

La reine des limaces, l'immense Katsuyu, fait son entrée sur le champ de bataille. Même si je ne suis plus avec Tsunade, je conserve ce lien avec elle, le contrat de convocation est toujours signé. D'un regard hypnotique, le mollusque se plie à mes ordres, sa couleur changeant, le bleu et blanc devenant rouge et noir.

**-Aspire le chakra de Tsunade, transmets moi cette force.**

Je sens que l'invocation résiste, mais elle se plie rapidement à mon commandement. Peu à peu, je sens qu'elle établit un lien avec sa maîtresse. Une vague de chakra arrive en moi, nourissant mon corps et augmentant ma puissance. Grâce à ce sacrifice, je vais pouvoir lancer la plus puissante technique du Rinnegan.


	42. La feuille flétrie

Salut à tous mes lecteurs! Voici la suite du chapitre, puisque je ralentis pour publier toutes les semaines seulement, les week-end étant trop chargés. Surtout que je vais porte de Versailles ce samedi !

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Alors que Naruto et Sakura s'étaient lancés dansun duel à mort, Shizune se rongeait les ongles alors qu'elle retournait aux cotés de la Godaïme. L'assistante qui était également médecin avait revêtu une blouse blanche et notait avec précision quelques chiffres sur un calepin. Elle était très angoissée de voir l'état pitoyable et affaibli de sa supérieure. Depuis l'attaque de Pain sur leur village, la blonde sans âge et aux yeux noisettes était très faible, ses rares moments de lucidité étaient entrecoupés de pauses réparatrices.

Alors que la paix régnait, Shizune sentit en elle-même que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était comme si un frisson glacial courrait le long de son échine, une lourdeur dans l'estomac, une sensation étrange, comme un mauvais pressentiment. La brune fronça les sourcils, faisant voir une veine sur son front. En entrant dans le bureau réservé à l'Hokage, elle vit que sa maîtresse avait quitté son fauteuil roulant. La blonde était agité de tremblements, alors qu'elle reposait sur le sol. Poussant un cri, Shizune lacha ses documents et courut se mettre aux cotés de la femme qui lui avait tout appris. Le sceau sur le front de la blonde s'était activé, le losange laissant place à de sombres marques qui courraient sur son visage.

Une limace gluante de grande taille, noire avec du rouge, recouvrait la quasi-totalité du corps affaibli. L'invocation émettait un horrible bruit de succion et aspirait lentement le chakra de Tsunade, le transférant vers un récepteur. Shizune savait qu'à ce rythme, sa supérieure n'avait plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Elle ne comptait pas assister impuissante à la mort de l'Hokage, elle devait la sauver. La secrétaire en blouse essaya tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, mais malgré toutes ses attaques, elle n'arrivait pas à décoller la lourde limace. Chaque coup pour tenter de décoller le mollusque, ou pour le dissiper, se traduisait par une régénération rapide du corps blessé, et par un nouveau signe de douleur sur le visage de Tsunade.

**-Si je tue cette saloperie, elle videra Tsunade ...**

Les Ambu qui avaient été alertés par le cri ne pouvaient rien faire, ils assistaient aux tentatives impuissantes de Shizune qui voyait la vie fuir lentement du corps de la blonde. Alors que tout espoir de survie avait abandonné les ninjas, la limace parasite disparut dans une bouffée de fumée, laissant derière elle un corps ravagé. Le corps de Tsunade avait profondément changé, comme s'il avait vieilli soudainement, laissant l'aspect d'une personne de cinquante ans. Il semblerait effectivement que le temps ait rattrapé la blonde obsédée par son physique. Cela faisait un sacré choc, puisque la généreuse poitrine était moins proéminente, aplatie et étirée vers le bas. Les veines des mains et du corps apparaissaient avec détail, tout comme les varices soigneusement cachées pendant des années. Des pattes d'oie cernaient les yeux noisettes qui avaient pris une teinte vitreuse, et les traits du visage affaibli de Tsunade étaient plus marqués.

Avec ces surprenants et brutaux changements, Shizune voyait enfin le véritable aspect d'une femme de plus de cinquante ans, qui n'avait cessé de conserver sa jeunesse. Tsunade avait cherché les secrets de la jeunesse éternelle, de la beauté et du charisme perpétuel. La brune voyait enfin le vrai visage de Tsunade, comme un reflet de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir dans le futur. Une femme agée et aux portes de la mort. Pourtant, Shizune trouvait que sa maîtresse était belle. Malgré l'âge, elle pouvait imaginer la robustesse qui existait toujours dans la Godaïme.

Incrédule, la brune tatait le corps de celle qu'elle suivait depuis tellement de temps. Soudain, elle sursauta, ressentant un battement dans la poitrine de Tsunade.

**-Elle est encore en vie …**

Elle se disait ces mots pour se persuader du fait, pas pour informer les Ambu à proximité. Sans aucune hésitation, Shizune déversa soigneusement son chakra dans le corps de sa maîtresse, elle ne laisserait pas cette chance passer. Même si elle devait sacrifier sa jeunesse à son tour, ou même sa vie, la brune ferait tout pour la personne qu'elle idéalisait. Shizune ferait tout pour la femme qu'elle vénérait et qu'elle adorait en secret.

-Tenez bon ... Naruto va revenir bientôt. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner maintenant.

Le shinobi en question était aveuglé par la haine. Son coeur s'entourait de cette substance noire qui obscursissait son jugement, noyant sa lucidité dans les ténèbres. Il ne ressemblait même plus à un être humain, il était désormais constitué d'une masse de chakra rougeoyante, entourée par le squelette blanc du démon renard. La forme incomplète de Kyûbi laissait six queues battre l'air, soulevant poussière et débris.  
La bête mythique esquiva un nouveau rocher lancé dans sa direction. Le démon évitait les blocs de plusieurs tonnes qui lui étaient envoyés dans le museau. Agacé par ces rocs volant dans sa direction, le monstre riposta en envoyant une sériee de boules de chakra rouge à haute densité. Cjacun de ces projectiles létaux étaient formés de chakra compressé à haute teneur explosive qui dévastaient tout quand ils explosaient. Les bombes de Kyûbi furent toutes esquivées ou interceptées par un rocher utilisé comme bouclier.

Je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez de ce renard qui osait me tenir tête, retardant l'inévitable et ma victoire.

**-Très bien Naruto. Tu es plus fort que je ne le croyais. Mais ça ne sert à rien du tout. Si même détruire des morceaux de cette planète ne suffisent pas … alors je vais devoir utiliser cette technique. Une attaque surpuissante et inopposable, une technique dévastatrice que seul mon ancêtre, le Rikudô sennin, a pu maîtriser. Une technique jadis utilisée pour créer la lune. Voici la technique de création des astres … Chibaku Tensei !**

Une petite sphère noire, une légère boule commence à naître devant mon corps, aspirant plus de la moitié de mes réserves accumulées. Une fois constituée, elle s'élance dans le ciel tandis que je m'éloigne pour contempler la création d'un nouvel astre céleste. Mes deux autres corps qui étaient toujours occupés à se battre finissent par s'effondrer. Je les dédaigne, ils ne me sont plus utiles pour le moment et je les récupérerais après. Voyons le bon coté des choses, j'ai au moins pu me débarrasser de ce tas de lipides ennuyeux qu'est Chôji ... et je suis sur que Kisame s'en sort très bien.

La terre commence à trembler, comme si elle hurlait de douleur à être tirée par deux bouts. Soudain, un morceau de clairière est violemment arraché, aspirée dans les cieux en même temps que des pans entiers de végétation. Peu à peu, d'autres roches s'agglomèrent, accroissant la gravité et attirant le dernier démon. La bête rugit de rage et de douleur, écrasée sous des tonnes de roche. Les autres imbéciles qui tenteraient de me défier doivent certainement être éblouis par ce spectacle épique et j'espère qu'ils comprendront ce que ça signifie que de se retrouver face au prochain dieu de ce monde.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûre de ma victoire, des coups résonnent à la surface de la lune de granite. J'entends encore les feulements du renard conduits par la roche. Ses huit queues émergent de leur bouclier et rapidement, l'abomination surgit de l'astre de pierre, émergeant en rugissant longuement. Quelle puissance incroyable, Kyûbi arrive même à se libérer de l'astre flottant au dessus de moi. Si seulement je pouvais maîtriser la technique interdite Izanagi. Cette capacité permet de créer ce que je veux à partir de rien, coûtant juste du chakra. C'est un pouvoir si merveilleux, il me permettrait de faire de tous mes désirs une réalité. Mais même en combinant l'A.D.N. des clans Uchiha et Senju par le biais des Hyûga, je n'arrive pas à maîtriser cette technique. Je sais qu'elle est extrêmement complexe et qu'elle me coûtera la perte d'un oeil, mais ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout, j'ai tout un stock de pupilles rouges en réserve. Mais alors, pourquoi est ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi Izanagi ne se met il pas en marche ?

**-Tu aurais du le savoir pourtant. La solution est devant ton nez et tu n'arrives pas à la voir. Tu es pitoyable.**

Inner Sakura fait son retour, une venue plutôt malavisée puisque je suis en plein milieu d'un duel homérique contre le plus puissant des bijûs.

**-Que veux tu ? Parles au lieu de geindre.**

Mon ombre aux yeux aveugles et emplis d'horreur me toise, rajustant le manteau de sa cape d'un geste négligent en poussant un reniflement de mépris.

**-Tu es vraiment conne. Utiliser Izanagi une seule fois te fera perdre l'usage de l'oeil au sharingan, donc de ta pupille unique. Sans moi, tu serais déjà redevenue borgne et inutile.**

Elle insiste bien sur la fin, comme pour me couler une fois de plus. Inutile de nouveau. J'ai failli tout faire foirer, encore une fois …

**-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan, j'ai un plan. Voici ce que tu vas faire …**

Je l'écoute avec le plus grand intérêt, absorbant son savoir. Plus elle parle, plus elle m'intéresse et je souris encore davantage, exposant un sourire cruel, tout en me délectant des informations qu'elle me donne. Même Izanagi ne sert à rien pour contrôler Jûbi, cette technique est inutile en fin de compte. Même Madara ignore l'unique chose bloquant encore sa route vers le pouvoir. Une route qui s'ouvre royalement devant moi, une voie que je suis la seule à pouvoir prendre à ce jour !

Pendant tout le temps que je conversais avec moi-même, Kyûbi était également resté calme, comme si son jinchuuriki lui parlait. Nous avions tous deux quitté le monde réel, dialoguant dans nos subconscients. Comment Naruto à t'il pu reprendre le contrôle de lui même, alors que la haine le pourrit viscéralement depuis des années et qu'elle l'a submergé lorsque j'ai empalée Hinata ?

Je respire rapidement, l'immense effort nécessaire pour créer cette sphère volante est clairement perceptible sur mon visage ruisselant de sueur. Mon ennemi arrive face à moi, ayant l'air parfaitement calme. Je croise son regard et je n'y lis plus de colère, je trouve juste une intense déception dans ses yeux.

**-Sakura, je sais tout.**

A quel propos ? C'est rare qu'il déduise quelque chose de lui même, alors je suis surpris qu'il pense avoir une information qui puisse m'intéresser au plus haut point.

**-Vraiment ? Et sur quel sujet ?**

**-Je sais que tu es manipulée. Il y a une personne dans l'ombre qui exploitait les actions de Pain. Une personne dont j'ignore encore l'identité, mais je sais qu'elle te traite comme un pantin. Tu dois te libérer de son emprise !**

Il est idiot, je ne sers que moi-même. Même si le centenaire Uchiha est encore en vie, je suis ma propre route, un chemin sinueux et étroit qui reste totalement invisible à tous. Même Zetsu n'a pas été mis au courant de la totalité de mon plan.

**-Comment le sais tu ?**

C'est vrai, je suis surprise qu'il insinue une chose pareille. Madara est très prudent, voire même paranoïaque. C'est une surprise que Naruto ait pu deviner l'existence d'une présence derrière les actions de Pain.

**-Alors que j'allais retirer le sceau cachetant Kyûbi en moi, une personne m'a arrêtée. Une personne qui a autrefois scellé le démon en moi. Mais elle a également scellé une partie de son chakra pour me prévenir en cas de nécessité absolue. J'ai pu rencontrer mon idole, le Quatrième Hokage. Cet homme, je déteste pour avoir fait de ma vie un enfer … je l'aime, car il est mon père.**

Enfin. Il a finalement découvert la vérité. Dire qu'il suffisait de tracer trois traits sur chaque joue du Yondaïme pour s'en apercevoir. Même moi je m'en doutais avant que Madara ne me le confirme.

**-Il te l'a dit. Je le savais.**

Il me regarde et plisse les yeux, suspicieux. Je crois qu'il est encore plus agaçant quand il sait.

**-Tu m'as dit que tu savais qui était mon père. Comment ?**

**-C'est simple. L'homme qui a attaqué Konoha, le jour de ta naissance a libéré Kyûbi. Cet imbécile voulait se venger de ce village, alors qu'il aurait été tellement plus simple de garder le démon pour lui et en ce moment, l'extraction et la llibération de Jûbi serait déjà finie. Le type dont je parle m'a tout raconté. Il s'est révélé à moi, puisqu'il est le véritable chef et fondateur d'Akatsuki. Il a toujours su se dissimuler aux yeux du monde entier.**

Je sais tout ce qui est arrivé le jour de sa naissance. Je connais les plus sombres secrets de tout ce qui m'entoure puisque mes yeux percent les illusions, les mensonges et les secrets. Ils arrivent même à lire dans les coeurs, me permettant de savoir s'ils mentent ou non.

**-Le … véritable leader ?**

**-Héhé ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'un plan pareil, soigneusement ficelé depuis plus de soixante ans, était né dans l'esprit de Nagato et de ses amis ?**

Il est choqué, j'imagine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vieux ait attendu patiemment durant tant de temps.

**-Tu vois Naruto, je sais tout. Je suppose que tu connais l'identité du véritable chef, non ? Allons, fait marcher tes méninges …**

La réflexion n'est pas son point fort, puisqu'il piétine. Ca y est, il répond. Son cerveau à du trouver la lumière.

**-Un type agé, avec le sharingan qui peut contrôler un bijû. C'est impossible, il n'y a plus d'Uchiha, puisque Itachi et Sasuke étaient les derniers … et ni des porteurs du Sharingan comme Kakashi ou toi peuvent être si vieux.**

**-Tu me déçois Naruto. Il y a l'Uchiha qui est parti il y a bien longtemps, avant même qu'Itachi ne naisse. Un déserteur dont le nom devrait te venir à l'esprit.**

Il cherche, mais je vois qu'il hésite. Je déteste attendre, alors je vais lui donner l'information. De toute façon, ça ne change rien puisque le vieux partira bientôt l'annoncer au monde entier … et si il est démasqué plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait prévu, ça bousculera ses plans.

**-Voyons Naruto, réfléchis un peu. Pense à ton combat contre Uchiha Sasuke … sur une statue à la Vallée de la fin.**

Immédiatement, il sursaute en tressaillant. Son air stupéfait m'indique qu'il a compris et d'ailleurs, il me le confirme en bafouillant.

**-U … Uchiha … Ma … Madara ?**

**-Enfin, tu as deviné. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.**

**-Mais ... pourquoi me le dire ?**

**-Voyons, tu mérites une récompense pour te battre comme un lion. De toutes façons, le fait qu'il se croit encore anonyme ne m'arrange pas …**

Le blond comprend que j'ai un autre projet de prévu. J'en ai même plusieurs, pour pallier à un éventuel dysfonctionnement du premier. Mon plan ne repose d'ailleurs que sur trois personnes, ce qui limite les risques de le voir capoter.

**-Que vas-tu faire ?**

**-Tu ne crois pas que je vais te le dire et tout foutre en l'air ? Faire foirer l'espoir de Nagato ? De toutes façons, tu es condamné.**

L'énorme lune de pierre située au dessus du champ de bataille se désagrège en un craquement apocalyptique, des tonnes de roche retombant sur le blond. Quel baka, il réussit à éviter de se faire broyer, il esquive tous les rochers, mais un petit qui l'assome … il ne le voit pas. Quelle fin pathétique. En tout cas, ça m'arrange. J'attrape mon ancien ami et je le porte dans mes bras.

**-Kisame, on s'en va ! Kyûbi est en notre possession.**


	43. L'extraction de Kyûbi

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Enfin. Il est à nous. Naruto est lourd, mais je l'agrippe fermement, alors que nous courrons vers notre repaire. Rapidement, je laisse derrière moi mes anciens partenaires. J'ai eu le temps de croiser leurs regards incrédules et choqués, teintés d'une pointe de déception. Ca les surprend que je sois si déterminée, ça me prouve bien qu'ils ne m'ont jamais prise au sérieux. Je n'ai aucun regret de les avoir quittés, vu qu'ils m'avaient déjà abandonnée. Mais maintenant que j'ai capturé Kyûbi, plus aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de m'inquieter pour Konoha. Je dois agir vite, très vite, si je veux réussir.  
Konan est déjà présente dans la caverne, nous attendant avec son fisage froid. Quel masque impénétrable, il n'y a plus que moi qui a le privilège de voir son véritable visage. si elle est là en personne, ça risque d'être délicat dans la suite des opérations. Bah, passons. C'est peut être pas si mal, elle saura ce que je lui ai caché pendant tant de temps. Je suis sûre qu'elle me jettera un regard désapprobateur. A ses cotés, Zetsu est présent et Madara n'est pas là, c'est parfait.

une fois la porte refermée, je fait quelques signes pour verrouiller la barrière à sceaux interne. Cette sécurité complexe rend cet accès impossible, ce qui fait que tant qu'elle ne sera pas désactivée, le vieux gêneur ne mettra plus son nez dans mes affaires. sans aucun égard pour mon coéquipier, je jette sans douceur le corps inanimé de Naruto. Le shinobi blond semble paisible, seule la poussière accompagnée d'un un fin sillon rouge sur sa tempe, indique qu'il a été malmené.

**-Bien, commençons. Kuchiyose … Gedo Mazo !**

Dans un fracas indescriptible, la terre tremble avant de se soulever et de laisser émerger la statue de Jûbi. La bête entravée est totalement docile, enfin plus pour très longtemps. Nagato n'est plus relié au monstre et le pieux servant de cordon ombilical au démon ayant été rompu, il faut d'urgence trouver une source d'énergie pour les liens. Je ne m'en soucie pas, dans très peu de temps, ses chaînes tomberont.

Grâce à nos bagues, nous savons exactement quelle quantité de chakra donner à la statue de la bête. Je préviens Konan et Zetsu que je suis prête et qu'il faut qu'ils m'assistent pour me donner leur chakra. Bien entendu, je bloque la liaison avec Madara, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je compte le doubler. Après tout, même s'il à le pouvoir de devenir un second Rikudô avec son A.D.N. combiné, il lui manque une chose essentielle. Il ne peut pas être le jinchûriki ultime.

Tout est prêt maintenant. Le chakra coule à flots et le démon ouvre la bouche qui rayonne d'une aura bleue et meurtrière.

**-Fuuin no Jutsu. Genryuu Kyuufujin !**

Le condensé de chakra s'assemble pour prendre la forme des neuf dragons d'énergie qui émergent de la machoire du réceptacle. Avec des rugissements signalant leur avidité de dévorer du chakra, les dragons se dirigent vers Naruto. Rapidement, le shinobi est plongé dans la masse bleue et les volutes du chakra de Kyûbi sont drainés. Tandis que des traces rouges se noient dans une sphère bleue translucide, nous entendons tous son jinchûriki hurler de souffrance.

Tous les membres convoqués se tiennent droits sur les doigts de la statue et je leur intime de me donner le plus de chakra possible, afin d'accélérer le rituel. Moins je mets de temps pour réunifier le chakra de la bête et mieux ça vaudre. Mais malgré mon apparente confiance, je me pose des questions et ça tombe bien, Zetsu est présent. J'en profite pour peaufiner mon plan en lui demandant son rapport.

**-Zetsu. Dis moi ou est allé Madara.**

**-Il est parti_ s'annoncer au conseil des Kage_. Les différentes nations shinobi ont décidé de former une alliance _pour lutter contre nous_.**

Je pouffe légèrement, sans me déconcentrer. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent manquer de bon sens et de réactivité.

**-C'est un peu tard pour cela. Amegakure est déjà contre eux et bientôt, Kusa le sera également. Ne crois pas que je manquerai à ma parole Zetsu.**

**-Je le sais Sakura-san. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas été droguée _avant votre départ_.**

Je souris, parfaitement satisfaite. Madara domine les autres en les manipulant, tandis que moi, j'offre aux autres ce qu'ils désirent réellement. C'est moins subtil, mais bien plus sûr.

**-J'en suis consciente Zetsu. Combien de temps restera t'il éloigné ?**

Le ninja espion réfléchit quelques secondes et me fait part de ses probabilités.

**-Quant on sait qu'il va vouloir tuer la petite fille du Shodaïme et qu'il va devoir affronter bon nombre de shinobis pour y parvenir, _je dirais qu'il va passer plusieurs heures là bas_.**

**-Parfait. Konan, tu l'as espionné pendant des années. Pendant combien de temps au maximum peut-il dématérialiser son corps ?**

**-Seulement cinq minutes. S'il dépasse ce délai, il doit attendre plus d'une heure avant de pouvoir relancer une autre technique de transport.**

Le délai qui m'est accordé est très court, j'ai peut être surestimé la marge de temps que j'avais. Je crois bien m'être octroyée plus de temps qu'il n'en est possible.

**-Excellent. Kisame, en cas de besoin, j'aimerais que tu dérives une partie de ton chakra vers la barrière nous entourant, pour le retenir à l'écart.**

L'homme-requin sourit de ses petites dents triangulaires et me soutient.

**-Ca marche !**

La satisfaction d'arriver au bout de nos peines contrastait avec ce qui se déroulait ailleurs. Au même moment, le pays du fer est en effervescence. Des samouraïs et des shinobis de toutes les nations s'arment, se préparant à faire front commun contre l'Akatsuki. Jamais une coalition pareille n'avait existé dans l'histoire des ninjas et même des états de moindre envergure avaient été conviés. Pour une fois, il n'y aurait pas de nations mises de côté, toutes les forces possibles étaient les bienvenues. De toute façon, les petits pays n'avaient pas le choix, Madara était clair à ce sujet. Si les neutres ne se rallient pas à lui, alors ils sont contre Akatsuki et finiront rasés comme les autres.

Dans l'une des grandes salles du quartier général de l'Alliance, les daimiyô de tous les territoires étaient présents. Parés de leurs plus beaux atours, les seigneurs féodaux civils avaient tout de même voix au chapitre, puisqu'ils étaient ceux qui fournissaient les ressources économiques, mobilisant l'économie au service de la guerre. Seul le seigneur féodal du pays des Rizières n'avait pas répondu, ce qui est logique quand on sait qu'il était également le Kage du village du Son, Orochimaru. Les responsables politiques planifiaient la répartition des tâches et des convois pour approvisionner l'armée au mieux possible. Ils engageraient toutes leurs ressources, prêts à une guerre totale. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, s'ils n'affichaient pas l'unité, ils seraient tous balayés.

Dans la salle d'opération principale, voisine de celle des civils, on trouvait les chefs militaires et les seigneurs ninjas appelés Kage. Réunis tous ensemble sans se taper dessus, ils étaient penchés sur leurs cartes détaillées. En exposant leurs arguments, ils déplaçaient des petits pions symbolisant les effectifs sous leur commandement. Avec minutie, ils préparaient l'installation des patrouilles, des postes de ravitaillement et les opérations des éclaireurs.

Au milieu de ce sérieux affiché, deux voix manquaient toutefois. On savait pertinemment que l'Amekage ne viendrait pas, puisqu'elle est à la fois l'une des fondatrices du mouvement Akatsuki et la dirigeante du pays de la pluie. Amegakure était une cité dominant un petit état qui n'avait pas de pouvoir civil. L'un des grands avantages des dictatures militaires était cette unité entre le pouvoir civil et l'armée. Autre absent notoire à la table, le Raikage. Il était mort en même temps que l'ancien élève du chef d'Iwa, une nouvelle qui avait tout de même fait naître une pointe de tristesse au fond du coeur du Tsuchikage. Les grandes puissances n'avaient pas été attristées de la mort de Deidara, elles avaient été horrifiées d'apprendre que Kumo, qui était l'un des villages les plus protégés, avait été rayé des cartes en un seul instant éphémère.

La Mizukage, récemment élue par le biais d'un putsch suite à la mort du cinglé qui l'avait précédé, était une belle femme, qui défendait son plan basé sur des raids éclair d'une façon … énergique. Au fond d'elle même, elle remerciait Akatsuki d'avoir enfin tué son prédécesseur fou, le pas du tout regretté jinchûriki de Sambi. A ses cotés, une femme agée aux cheveux blancs et ternes approuva lentement ce plan d'un signe de tête. Tsunade s'était réveillé il y a quelques jours et avait découvert avec horreur que son chakra avait été volé. Elle avait été tellement affaiblie, qu'elle avait regagné le corps qu'elle aurait du avoir. La pauvre avait hurlé lorsqu'il vit un miroir. Elle se retrouvait avec des rides et des veines apparentes! le pire est que Shizune avait refusé catégoriquement toute injection de collagène, Tsunade était assez faible comme cela, inutile de fatiguer davantage son corps avec des substances à l'unique but esthétique.

La Godaïme Hokage ne se déplaçait plus qu'en chaise roulante, ses muscles fragilisés étaient en partie atrophiés, les fibres écrasées de ses muscles nécessitaient beaucoup de temps pour se régénérer. Le plus gênant pour elle était le nombre de muscles endommagés. Si le cœur, le diaphragme et quelques muscles essentiels fonctionnaient correctement, elle n'arrivait même plus à se déplacer, ni à parler longuement. Sa voix se faisait peu entendre, parlant le moins possible et ne faisant que quelques gestes sur la carte.

Shizune était placée en retrait, noyée dans l'ombre et prête à intervenir à la moindre défaillance de sa maîtresse. Depuis l'attentat odieux que Sakura avait fait, elle prenait soin de sa « mère » avec une attention touchante. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait partagé avec Sakura, Shizune priait pour que la fleur de cerisier ne tombe pas entre ses mains, sinon elle se ferait un plaisir de lui fracasser la tête à mains nues. La secrétaire avait pris à coeur les soins de sa maîtresse, puisqu'elle était celle qui la nourissait, la plaçait sur son fauteuil ou l'habillait. Elle ne laisserait jamais Tsunade aux mains d'un homme … et encore moins entre celles d'une femme, elle l'avait très clairement fait comprendre. La brune pouvait être très effrayante quand elle le désirait ... au point que Mitarashi Anko ne l'évite de quelques mètres.

Dans une immense salle obscure, inondée, traversée de multiples tuyaux et sentant la moisissure, Naruto se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Le fils du Yondaïme pleurait, totalement incapable de faire autre chose que de gémir, scié par la souffrance. Autour de lui, Kyûbi, l'immense démon destructeur avait peur. Il jappait de terreur derrière sa grille, suppliant son porteur d'agir. La bête qui était présente en lui depuis sa naissance sentait son essence vitale fuir hors de lui. Le grand Kyûbi avait peur de disparaître.

**-Naruto, relèves-toi ! Fais un effort, sors nous de là ! S'il te plait !**

Le blond se releva lentement, voyant que la terreur de Konoha le suppliait de trouver une solution. Ce lien tissé lentement entre lui et le démon renard commençait à se dissoudre. Naruto ne voulait pas que Kyûbi parte, puisque même si le bijû était responsable de son enfance horrible, Naruto était habitué à sa présence. d'ailleurs, il lui devait la vie au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois.

Le démon renard s'était également attaché à son porteur, même s'il ne l'admettrait que du bout des lèvres. Ce gosse était courageux, obstiné, intrépide et têtu et il le respectait pour cela. Même si on lui avait proposé un hôte plus puissant, ou plus intelligent, il n'en voudrait pas.

**-Renardeau, fais quelque chose !**

Naruto cherchait à sortir de cet endroit pour regagner la réalité, mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir de l'écrasante masse de chakra qui l'enveloppait. Il se traîna pitoyablement sur le sol, glissant lentement vers la cage et approchant du sceau. Son père l'avait déjà prévenu une fois du danger de cette action, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cette fois-ci, il se battait pour sa propre vie. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire de façon glorieuse en emportant ses ennemis avec lui. Il voulait tous les tuer ... même Sakura-chan. Naruto n'aurait jamais songé qu'elle en arriverait à ce stade. Il n'avait pas vu que de l'amour, il avait vu une envie maladive de reconnaissance et de pouvoir qui masquait mal une tristesse profonde et une blessure presque irréparrable. Elle était perdue, ça se lisait dans ses yeux.

La main tremblante du blond se leva en direction des portes d'airain massives. Lentement, son esprit sentit la texture rêche du papier sous ses doigts. Mobilisant ses ultimes forces, Naruto agrippa le parchemin et tira.  
Les grilles s'ouvrirent lentement, libérant la bête captive depuis seize ans. Kyûbi était vigoureux, mais malgré sa volonté, ses forces étaient écrasées par le courroux indescriptible du démon supérieur. Même lui ne pouvait rivaliser avec Jûbi. Dans peu de temps, sa conscience se fanerait et il fusionnerait de nouveau avec le démon originel.

Incapable de bouger, le renard aux neuf queues regarda son hôte éreinté et repensa à la seule fois ou il avait entrevu la vérité.

Le corps du démon hérétique est séparé en neuf entitées de chakra, il le sait très bien. En même temps, un fragment non négligeable du pouvoir de la bête est enfermé dans la lune. Mais alors, si ce fragment contient une part corporelle ... ou est donc caché l'esprit de l'abomination ? Kyûbi réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il fallait trouver en quel lieu était préservé l'âme de Jûbi. Même s'il mourrait, il devait laisser un signe pour que quelqu'un finisse ce qu'il s'était avéré incapable de faire.

Mais même le roi des démons n'était pas invincible. Les volutes de chakra rouge se tarissaient et ses dernières forces furent drainées, tandis qu'il regardait avec un air navré celui qui allait mourir par sa faute.

**-Désolé kitsune ...**

Le renard s'estompa lentement, comme la brume matinale. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Naruto pleura de plus belle, ne supportant pas de voir partir celui qui avait partagé son corps pendant seize ans. Les larmes coulèrent, intarissables, tandis qu'il sentait sa fin venir. Son chakra fut également drainé par la statue diabolique. Son esprit s'éteignait, tandis que le noir l'envahissait.

**-Kyûbi … pardon. Hinata-chan … j'arrive.**

Les ténèbres avaient envahi Naruto, il ne ressentait plus rien. Pas un son, pas un bruit … rien que le silence glacé de la mort. Pourtant, il sentit qu'une main fine se posa sur son visage, caressant ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Une voix douce, sensuelle et féminine l'interpella. Même s'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, le blond aimait cette sensation si douce. Si c'est un rêve, pourvu qu'il dure longtemps. La voix chuchotante était mélodieuse et Naruto réussit tout de même à comprendre quelques mots, noyés tant de joiequ t de tristesse.

**-Pardon pour tout …je suis … tellement désolée. Mais je suis … aussi … si heureuse … de te voir … mon fils …**


	44. Madara passe à l'action

Salut à tous mes lecteurs qui me laissent plein de review! Voici la suite, postée en avance, qui est centrée sur Madara

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Madara utilisa sa technique de manipulation de l'espace pour disparaître de la forêt. Il laissait Sakura derrière lui, ne s'inquiétant pas outre-mesure pour la jeune femme. L'Uchiha était absolument certain qu'elle était plus que capable de s'occuper de Kyûbi et si elle échouait, elle prierait pour ne pas retomber entre ses mains. mais il ne voulait pas s'occuper du renard pour l'instant, il avait une chose urgente à faire, ainsi qu'une réunion nécessaire avec son espion fétiche. Zetsu pose un problème à Madara, lui même n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire face au nukenin de Kusa. L'espion avait l'avantage de pouvoir se faufiler partout et d'être insensible aux genjutsu. D'ailleurs, l'être à moitié végétal avait toujours fait preuve d'une fidélité et d'une docilité louable. Il était même trop obéissant pour un shinobi normal.

L'être masqué venait de se rematérialiser et il réapparut dans les terres glacées du nord. Au milieu de ces steppes arides et battues par le vent froid et sec, Madara semblait ne pas se soucier du climat environnant. Le dernier Uchiha savait parfaitement quel chemin prendre et il se dirigea vers une caverne soigneusement masquée par des congères.

D'un coup de Katon, il dégagea l'entrée cachée de façon sommaire avant de franchir le seuil de l'ancien temple creusé dans la montagne. Un simple trou dans le rocher débouchait dans une antichambre occupée par un portique rouge. Madara était enfin entré dans le temple du Rikudô-sennin. L'endroit était poussiéreux et sentait la moisissure, mais ce n'était pas cela qui inquiétait Madara. Les murs eux même semblaient résonner d'un pouvoir ancien qui impressionnaient les rares visiteurs. C'est comme s'ils avaient été bâti avec du chakra solidifié, une chose nécessitant un pouvoir absolument impossible à envisager. Les conséquences de cette construction étaient que le sanctuaire troglodytique déformait complètement le chakra. le lieu était entouré d'une barrière étrange, empêchant les personnes à l'intérieur d'utiliser toute technique de ninjutsu. C'était encore une des mesures de sûreté du Rikudô, puisque si quelqu'un découvrait l'emplacement du lieu contenant le corps du démon, il ne pourrait pas sceller un bijuu.

Pour réussir le rituel, il fallait qu'un utilisateur du Rinnegan convoque le corps de la bête hors de la salle ou il reposait. Autant dire qu'en confiant les rouleaux sur ce sujet au clan Uzumaki, peu de gens ne seraient au courant du lieu exact du temple. Si l'on sait qu'il faut parfois des siècles avant qu'un porteur du Rinnegan n'éveille sa pupille, la probabilité que quelqu'un ne fasse l'invocation du corps de Jûbi se révélait extrêmement faible. L'ermite Rikudô avait bien prévu son coup, s'assurant qu'il serait extrêment improbable que quelqu'un ne ressuscite le démon. De toute façon, toutes connaissances lacunaires et dispersées ne serviraient à rien, même réunies. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace écrite sur l'une des conditions du rituel. C'était la dernière mesure de sûreté, le secret qu'il avait emporté dans sa tombe.

Le dernier Uchiha ouvrit une porte à double battants avant d'entrer dans l'une des salles de ce temple, ce lieu soigneusement protégé par les murs de pierre polie. Madara avait découvert l'endroit au cours d'un voyage durant sa jeunesse, totalement par hasard, alors qu'il cherchait un abri pour ne pas avoir à camper dans la plaine désertique. Lorsqu'il avait vu la statue, il avait d'abord cru à un rêve. Le shinobi avait jalousement conservé le secret de ce lieu, attendant patiemment d'en savoir plus. Il avait acheté à prix d'or, ou volé, des informations secrètes et confidentielles. Peu à peu, le puzzle était apparu plus lisible. C'est suite à sa trouvaille qu'il avait poussé l'orphelin roux d'Ame à fonder Akatsuki. C'est lui seul qui avait glissé les informations sur le démon à Nagato et bientôt viendrait le temps de récolter les fruits de son patient travail.

Tout avait été parfaitement planifié. Une mécanique parfaitement huilée depuis près de soixante ans. Un rire de satisfaction emplit la salle et résonna contre les murs, l'aboutissement était tellement proche. Oui, bientôt il enclenchera la dernière phase du plan "oeil de lune".

Madara regagna une petite salle d'étude, un endroit tranquille ou il pouvait peaufiner son plan à loisir, restant seul avec son génie machiavélique. Avisant une table basse, il dédaigna les rouleaux entassés et préféra se diriger vers une psyché. Il savait qu'il était important de soigner son apparence, il se préparait au moment ou le charismatique leader referait enfin son grand retour.

Otant son masque orange tourbillonant, Madara annula son illusion permanente. Le rôle de Tobi était désormais terminé pour tout le monde. Dans un geste typique de l'arrogance des Uchiha, il passa sa main dans sa sublime crinière sombre, ses cheveux de jais ayant presque retrouvé la longueur qu'ils avaient avant le combat contre son frère de cœur. Ironiquement, Madara considérait le Shodaïme Hokage comme son rival et meilleur ami. Le membre du clan Senju était d'ailleurs son seul véritable ami, l'homme qu'il admirait et respectait, un homme avec qui il avait fondé Konoha. Hashirama était un ami qui l'avait trahi et dont les héritiers ont dès lors humilié son clan. Bafoué dans son honneur, Madara avait déclenché un combat monumental avant de simuler sa propre disparition. Trahi par son propre clan, l'Uchiha rumina ses sombres pensées et se jura de faire payer tous ceux ayant bafoué son honneur. Son clan l'avait trahi, alors il n'hésita pas à l'effacer, préférant tout détruire que de laisser l'affront impuni.

Madara passa une main sur un de ses cernes et sembla satisfait du résultat. Le visage jeune avait quelque peu vieilli, mais les profondes rides dignes d'un centenaire n'avaient pas marqué son visage. Il ne devait faire qu'une quarantaine d'années au maximum puisque grâce à certaines techniques d'Orochimaru, il avait conservé sa jeunesse. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce traître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier Sakura. Cette nouvelle recrue avait vraiment été très utile, Kabuto et son maître avaient enfin disparu à jamais. Bon, cela le privait de la mystérieuse technique de l'Edo Tensei, mais il avait éliminé un danger supplémentaire. Elle lui avait oté une sacrée épine du pied, il ne pourrait jamais se fier à des serpents pareils, n'ayant que pour seul intérêt, le leur.

Visiblement satisfait, Madara se retourna, abandonnant le miroir et préférant aller vers le mannequin qui l'attendait. Sur ce présentoir, il retrouva un souvenir de jeunesse, un objet qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis près de soixante ans. L'imposante armure rouge du shinobi était toujours prête, attendant fidèlement son possesseur. Marara regarda les protections dont la peinture cramoisie tenait toujours, les plaques parfaitement graissées glissaient en un léger cliquetis.

Après six décennies sans utilisation, l'armure semblait être flambant neuve. Rapidement, le brun retira son manteau noir et enfila le plastron rigide. Ressentir cette seconde peau de métal, cela lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Un air nostalgique entoura le combattant alors qu'il se remémorait l'ère des conflits sans fins ou il aimait par-dessus tout se distinguer sur le champ de bataille. Il se remémorait parfaitement le son des armes qui s'entrochoquaient et les cris de guerre, ainsi que l'image des fanions et des emblèmes claquant au vent.

Replaçant le manteau noir aux nuages rouges au dessus de son armure, le fier Madara se contempla. L'armure frappée de l'éventail était bien visible, recouverte par le symbole de l'organisation qu'il avait dirigée dans l'ombre pendant des lustres, exactement comme il avait dirigé Kirigakure. L'ancien Mizukage esquissa un petit sourire, il avait vraiment bien joué, ses plans avaient marché au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait espéré. En affaiblissant son village par les purges sanglantes, il avait offert une belle occasion aux autres nations de se faire la guerre pour étendre leurs zones d'influence. Avec le déclenchement de la troisième guerre shinobi, il avait pu localiser les jinchûrikis de tous les villages et maintenant, il en avait presque terminé.

L'Uchiha souria encore, avant de regarder un long coffre marqué par l'éventail bicolore, le symbole de sa lignée. Après l'ouverture du meuble, il en ressortit les autres accessoires de sa panoplie de guerrier. Parmi ceci, il admirait un fin katana d'acier noirci par le carbone et décoré d'un fin liseré d'argent. Le splendide katana, qu'il avait nommé Mangetsu en hommage à la pleine lune qui devrait lui donner le pouvoir ultime, avait retrouvé sa place à la ceinture de son maître.

L'ancien shinobi s'équipa de divers kunais et sembons, préférant avoir du matériel à profusion que d'être pris au dépourvu, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même son combat contre Hashirama avait été parfaitement planifié, sa pseudo-mort avait été le sommet de son talent dans la manipulation.

Madara regarda la dernière arme en sa possession. C'était un superbe éventail, le tissu décoré par trois virgules était d'un blanc délavé, contrastant avec le bois noir du manche. Un soupçon de regret et de nostalgie apparut dans les yeux de Madara, qui repensait à cette arme magnifique, brûlant éternellement car couverte par l'Amaterasu. Une arme qui lui avait été léguée par son petit frère Izuna.

**-Izuna.**

Le nom revint rapidement à l'esprit du dernier Uchiha, qui fouilla avec frénésie dans une petite cache soigneusement dissimulée. Derrière une pierre tout à fait banale, il cachait un trésor des plus précieux. Madara retira un petit carnet dont les pages jaunies par le temps étaient couvertes d'une écriture sèche et hâtive. C'était le journal qu'il tenait dans le passé, alors qu'il dirigeait un clan glorieux à l'époque ou les villages cachés n'étaient pas encore construits.

Madara se rappela de l'amour fraternel partagé avec Izuna, son cadet qui lui avait jadis sauvé la vie. Madara avait combattu comme un lion, refusant d'abandonner. Avec tous ses efforts, il était resté sur le champ de bataille assez affaibli. C'est son petit frère, mortellement blessé par un inconnu du clan Senju, qui lui avait sauvé la vie en lui donnant ses pupilles. Le Mangekyô sharingan rend son utilisateur aveugle, alors Izuna n'avait pas hésité. S'il allait voir les ténèbres, il pouvait au moins offrir la lumière à son ainé. Avec la version éternelle du Mangekyô, Madara pouvait réaliser le vœu de son frère.

Madara feuilleta rapidement les pages, se souvenant parfaitement des événements gravés dans son esprit. Il avait vu son cadet chéri mourir dans ses bras, sans même pouvoir refuser son dernier legs. Il l'avait enterré, en maudissant son assassin. On disait qu'un shinobi de versait pas de larmes, mais pourtant Madara avait senti ses yeux humides. Avec cette perte inoubliable, la santé mentale de Madara, déjà fragilisée par des flots de sang continuellement versés, avait définitivement basculé.

La paix entre les deux clans était venue trop tard, jamais il ne pourrait pardonner à Hashirama. Depuis ce jour, Madara était soupçonné par les siens d'avoir tué son frère dans le seul but de lui voler son Mangekyô. Trahi par son propre clan, Madara avait assuré à son frère qu'il verrait un nouveau monde à travers ses yeux. Madara referma le journal, sans en relire les dernières lignes. Il les connaissaient par coeur. " _Je pars défier Hashirama pour obtenir le pouvoir de réaliser mes ambitions. Par ma victoire, je veux créer un monde sans guerre, ou tous seront dominés par le sharingan. Je le fais pour toi Izuna ..." _Tel était le véritable objectif du plan de l'œil de la Lune, amener la fin des conflits, quelqu'en soit les moyens pour y parvenir.

Désormais sur le pied de guerre, Madara remit son masque, ne tenant pas à gâcher l'effet de surprise. Il devait d'abord rencontrer Zetsu, puisque l'espion avait des obligations cruciales envers lui. Madara traversa plusieurs salles au pas de course, se rendant dans la chambre ou était originellement conservée le démon. En temps normal, la statue reposait sur une fleur de lotus géante, surgissant d'un trou béant. Madara savait que s'il tombait dans cette ouverture, il entrerait immédiatement dans un autre monde, un monde ou même sa technique de téléport ne pouvait pas le sauver. Ce trou conduisait droit vers les profondeures abyssales du Makai. Ce passage direct vers la terrifiante chambre d'Avici, était d'une noirceur aussi funeste que le destin attendant celui qui chûterait. Tout au fond se le dernier royaume du Di Yu, un endroit ou il brûlerait pour l'éternité … sans possibilité d'échapper à son sort. Enfin, c'est son âme qui se consumerait, il serait déjà mort de soif avant même d'avoir pu atteindre le fond.

La statue était absente, c'était donc une bonne nouvelle. Cela signifiait que le Kyûbi était capturé et que l'extraction était en cours. S'il prenait en compte le nombre de personnes occupées à extraire la bête, il pouvait estimer les quantités de chakra dépensées pour transférer le chakra de Kyûbi. Il avait plus de trois jours devant lui, c'était largement suffisant pour prendre son temps.

Rapidement, il regarda le corps de son vieux rival accroché à un pan de roche. Un sourire hargneux naquit sur son visage alors qu'il frappa brutalement le corps, libérant cette colère ardente. Le cadavre servait de source pour créer son armée d'utilisateurs Mokuton.

**-Zetsu. Au rapport.**

Instantanément, le déserteur de Kusa apparut, la plante carnivore émergeant du sol avant de s'ouvrir.

**-Vous m'avez appelé ?**

**-Oui. As-tu déversé la drogue dans la boisson d'Haruno ?**

Sans aucun sourcillement, l'aberration hybride fixa Madara avec ses yeux dorés et lui mentit sans le moindre scrupule, ni la moindre hésitation.

**-C'est fait. Je lui ai soufflé l'ordre de commencer le processus d'extraction … _et elle a obéi sans broncher._**

**-Bien. Ou en est tu dans la planification et le clonage de l'armée ?**

Zetsu ferma brièvement les yeux, se concentrant pour tenter d'apporter une réponse satisfaisante.

**-Actuellement, je me charge de séparer des fragments du matériel génétique du premier Hokage. Ensuite, je les combine aux spores que je multiplie grâce au chakra du Jûbi. _Nous avons à l'heure actuelle un peu plus de vingt-mille Zetsu. _Chaque clone peut prendre la forme du modèle désiré, pour peu que vous leur fournissiez le matériel génétique.**

**-Parfait. Continue la production. Avec cette armée, le monde ninja sera complètement débordé. Ils devront se plier à mes exigences … et enfin viendra le temps de la paix.**

Se retournant, il adressa un dernier regard à Zetsu.

**-Fais toi discret. Les autres ne doivent rien soupçonner, ils ne doivent pas savoir ce que nous préparons.**

Zetsu n'appréciait plus ce ton empli de condescendance qui caractérisait les ordres donné par l'Uchiha, mais en bon shinobi, il n'en montra rien.

**-Très bien, j'agirais comme vous le désirez. _Ou vous rendez-vous … Madara ?_**

Le brun esquissa un sourire et regarda son homme de main. Un type qu'il n'hésitera pas à éliminer s'il se montre trop gênant.

**-Le moment est venu. Je veux que le monde apprenne ce qu'on risque à défier un Uchiha. Le monde shinobi en entier va savoir que le grand Uchiha Madara est vivant.**


	45. Attaque surprise

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Madara était prêt. Il observait soigneusement ses ennemis et tout ce qu'il voyait le faisait sourire. Eloignés du reste du campement, les officiels des grandes nations étaient réunis, continuant à discuter stratégie et à former les troupes à la guerre. Des temps sombres s'annonçaient, les noirs nuages se rapprochant d'eux. Bientôt, Madara allait leur fondre dessus, tel un dieu vengeur. Il ne comptait pas tous les tuer, simplement faire assez de dégâts pour que le message soit limpide.

Shizune restait aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle n'avait pas laissé Tsunade seule pendant plus de quelques minutes. Un grand sourire indiquait qu'elle était absolument aux anges, grâce à la récente amélioration de santé de la blonde. Sa maîtresse avait encore très peu de chakra, mais elle allait beaucoup mieux, puisque seules ses jambes ne répondaient pas encore. D'ici peu, l'assistante était certaine que tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle venait juste d'aller chercher quelques comprimés et revenait tranquillement vers la tente ou les grands de ce monde discutaient âprement, lors qu'elle vit un curieux remue-ménage. Comme toujours, un si grand nombre de personnes réunies ne pouvaient que conduire à d'inutiles conflits. C'était sûrement une dispute futile, comme elle n'en avait que trop vu. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, certains ne pouvaient mettre leurs rancœurs de coté, expliquant en partie la situation actuelle. Peut être que Pain avait raison ...

**-Tellement de temps … et on n'a rien appris.**

La brune fut interrompue dans ses pensées, lorsque un Hyûga l'apostropha. Le shinobi, ancien membre de la branche secondaire, appela l'assistante en urgence. Jamais Shizune ne pensait voir un des membres de ce clan l'interpeller d'une façon si peu courtisane, tout en affichant un visage si expressif. Avec la fin de la séparation entre branches et le recul partiel des conventions chez les Hyûga, Shizune fit un sourire. Il fallait croire que quelque chose de bon pouvait survenir de ce raz-de-marée qui menaçait de les submerger. L'air paniqué du possesseur du Byakugan la fit froncer les sourcils et Shizune décida de suivre le garde paniqué, écartant sans ménagement les gens sur son chemin.

Après quelques détours, elle arriva à la tente ou était rassemblée les membres du plus prestigieux clan de Konoha. Devant la structure de toile, la matriarche Hanabi tremblait, se rongeant les ongles sous l'angoisse. On pouvait clairement voir que Hanabi retenait ses larmes, elle ne s'était pas soucié de la main sur son épaule. Le propriétaire de ladite main était un shinobi brun dont le visage affichait un air de culpabilité et d'inquiétude, totalement différent du masque blasé habituel. Devant eux, une civière était étendue sur le sol, tandis qu'Ino dépensait son chakra car elle tentait un jutsu médical médiocre. La personne à terre, vulnérable, fragile et presque mourante, c'était Hinata. Le voyage, suivi de la blessure, aurait pu être fatal, si la blonde n'avait pas appris les bases du ninjutsu médical. Ino n'avait pas un excellent contrôle du chakra, mais elle avait apprit quelques techniques de base. C'était un cadeau que lui avait fait son amie d'enfance, Sakura lui avait affirmé que ça lui serait toujours utile de connaître ces techniques.

Shizune, bien meilleure médecin, remplaça Ino qui essuya son front ruisselant de sueur. Shizune pouvait s'occuper de sauver la vie d'Hinata, mais étant donné la gravité du cas, il lui fallait agir vite. La Hyûga respirait faiblement et avait perdu beaucoup de sang, il fallait absolument la conduire à l'infirmerie. Une fois entourée des sempiternelles odeurs de désinfectant, Shizune collabora avec l'une des élèves de la défunte Chiyo de Suna, pour s'occuper de la sœur du chef du clan Hyûga.

Lorsque plusieurs heures furent écoulées, l'assistante de Tsunade alla prévenir les autres membres du groupe, leur donnant des nouvelles rassurantes sur l'état de santé d'Hinata. Quelques minutes après avoir rassuré les survivants de la mission, Yamato se présenta également au groupe.

**-Suivez moi, Tsunade-sama attend votre rapport.**

Le groupe fatigué suivit l'ancien disciple de kakashi et la secrétaire, avant d'entrer dans la salle de délibération du conseil. Autour de la table de négociations, des cartes étaient affichées sur les murs, d'immenses panneaux muraux représentaient les emblèmes de grandes et petites nations y participant. Une seconde table était dressé, servant à ravitailler les légendes vivantes qui discutaient entre elles, n'hésitant pas à piocher allègrement dans la nourriture servie.

Yamato, nommé capitaine de l'escouade, se présenta à sa Kage et commença à faire son rapport à sa supérieure.

**-Ambu Tenzô au rapport. La mission assignée est un échec. L'Akatsuki a capturé Kyûbi.**

En une quinzaine de mots, Yamato a réussi à démolir le moral des chefs, qui se sentent désormais au fond du gouffre. a entendre ces mots, Tsunade s'effondre, anéantie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait il que ça arrive à Naruto ? Il était comme un frère, c'était le shinobi idéal selon elle! Elle le voyait comme un modèle de vertu et d'honneur, une personne souriante qui se battait jusqu'au bout! Il était comme un soleil, destiné à éclairer le monde . Il ne méritait pas de mourir !

Shizune tente de calmer sa maîtresse, mais devant le mur de larmes de Tsunade, elle ne trouve qu'une chose à faire. Il faut un choc violent, un fait brutal pour choque Tsunade et pour la sortir de cet état.

**-Yamato. Dites nous ce qui s'est passé.**

Le capitaine fait son rapport, expliquant sèchement les faits, tout en montrant une pointe d'émotion lorsqu'il cite les noms des victimes. Lorsqu'il rapporte en détail le dialogue de Sakura, l'incrédulité et l'horreur s'affiche sur les visages des shinobis de Konoha. Tsunade est abasourdie par ces paroles pleines de ressentiment. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginée entendre que son élève avait changer à ce point. Lorsque Sakura avait disparue, Tsunade avait envoyé des équipes la rechercher, mais sans succès. Cela faisait quatre mois que sa "fille" avait disparue et trois qu'elle avait eu l'information comme quoi Haruno était une nukenin. Tsunade seprit la tête dans les mains, repensant à toutes ces séances d'entraînement. Quand elle avait commencée à former Sakura, elle l'avait prévenue de ne jamais se révéler faible. Le conseil avait visiblement été suivi, mais à quel prix ?

En entendant la liste des morts au combat, l'ambiance se faisait des plus pesantes. Chôji, Shino, Kiba et Naruto étaient morts, où du moins le blond n'allait pas tarder à l'être. A cet instant, l'Hokage n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de disparaître immédiatement pour pleurer seule, le plus loin possible.

**-Que compte faire Akatsuki désormais ?**

Shikamaru avait été le seul à être attentif aux paroles de Sakura lorsque tous les autres combattaient Kisame et les corps au rinnegan.

**-C'est galère. Sakura a la langue bien pendue, alors elle a trop parlé. En réunissant les neuf bêtes, elle compte les fusionner dans une statue appelée Gedo Mazo. Avec ce réceptacle, elle va ressusciter Jûbi, le démon à dix queues. Après, si elle le contrôle, elle disposera d'une arme terrifiante, pouvant raser un pays en utilisant un seul jutsu. Plus grave, elle pourra utiliser son sharingan pour créer un lien avec la lune et utiliser le Mugen Tsukuyomi. Une fois le sharingan reflété sur la lune, elle pourra utiliser un genjutsu surpuissant ... et elle pourra dominer le monde.**

Le chef du village de la cascade fulmina.

**-On ne va pas rester tranquillement à attendre ici ! On ne va pas croiser les bras en attendant qu'ils nous rayent de ce monde ! Il faut attaquer immédiatement !**

Malgré tout, Tsunade hésitait. On parlait d'une déserteuse, mais c'était tout de même sa disciple. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi le Sandaïme n'avait pas pu se résoudre à tuer Orochimaru, une chose qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à faire. Mais au fond d'elle même Tsunade savait que son rôle de Kage était de faire passer le bien commun avant tout. Elle inspira fortement et prononça ces mots qui la mettaient au supplice.

**-J'approuve. Il faut frapper fort et rapidement. Nous ne devons pas hésiter … nous devons tuer Haruno Sakura.**

**-Non !**

Ce cri déchirant avait été poussé par la fleuriste du clan Yamanaka. Ino avait le poing serré contre sa jambe et ne montrait pas son visage, une cascade dorée masquait ses yeux.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas ! Elle est mon amie … et même si je ne peux pas lui pardonner … je ne veux pas qu'elle meure !**

**-Yamanaka. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Elle représente désormais un très grand péril et nous devons la tuer, pour empêcher Akatsuki de continuer à menacer le monde.**

Les légers sanglots d'Ino étaient entrecoupés de cris, d'un brouhaha provenant de l'extérieur. Agacé, le Tsuchikage envoya un de ses gardes pour voir ce qu'il se passait, lorsqu'un shinobi de Suna entra sans se présenter.

**-Kazekage-sama ... nobles Kages, nous sommes attaqués par l'Akatsuki !**

Immédiatement, les responsables politiques se levèrent, la tente se vida rapidement et tous ses occupants se dirigèrent vers le lieu du combat. De profondes traces de brûlure recouvraient le sol, tandis que des centaines de corps, désormais sans vie, jonchaient à terre. Au centre du carnage, on pouvait voir un seul membre de l'organisation se battre avec un talent indéniable. C'était le brun qui portait ce ridicule masque orange, contrastant avec l'armure visible sous sa cape.

Après avoir sabré un énième shinobi dont l'existence ne lui importait pas, l'assaillant se retourna. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut les grands chefs militaires.

**-Me voici donc enfin face aux kages. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Désormais, je possède le kinjutsu ultime. Je vous laisse le choix. Ou vous vous rendez et vos villages seront dissous, ou vous combattez et vous mourrez tous. Mais je préfère vous prévenir, ca ne sert à rien de lutter. Mon plan est prévu depuis des années et il est finalement arrivé à son terme.**

La Mizukage aux cheveux d'airain l'invectiva avec brutalité.

**-Montre ton visage, sale lâche !**

L'homme ricana, se gaussant de l'inutile vigueur qu'elle mettait dans sa phrase.

**-Mais vous me connaissez tous. Je suis le Sandaïme Mizukage. J'aurais même du être le Shodaïme Hokage.**

L'homme qui surplombait les shinobis retira son manteau, laissant le tissu tomber à terre et dévoila son armure, un modèle ancien mais fonctionnel. Lentement, ses doigts se glissèrent sous le masque. De longs cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, tombaient sur son armure. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir de charbon et luisaient de haine. Immédiatement, il activa son sharingan et domina l'assemblée avec un charisme indéniable.

**-Cela fait soixante années que vous m'avez cru mort. Maintenant, je suis enfin prêt. Soumettez vous au pouvoir du grand Uchiha Madara … ou mourrez.**

L'apparition soudaine fut accueillie par une stupeur incroyable. Depuis plus d'un demi-siècle, Madara était vivant et complotait dans l'ombre. Personne n'imaginait ce coup d'éclat, notamment Tsunade qui avait toujours cru que son aieul avait envoyé cet homme dans l'autre monde.

**-Jamais nous ne nous soumettrons. Nous allons tous nous unir pour mettre fin à ta guerre. Rien ne s'opposera à ce que nous mettions fin à ce conflit.**

**-Mais, la guerre, c'est vous. Depuis que ton grand père m'a humilié en me volant le titre qui me revenait, les actes de violence se sont multipliés. Depuis que les Senju ont humilié les Uchiha, aucune entente n'a été rendue possible. Tout aurait été différent si Konoha avait été mien. Je me suis jadis débarassé des Uchiha avec l'aide de ce traître d'Itachi et maintenat, je vais mettre fin à la lignée des Senju. J'ai voulu faire payer Hashirama, mais désormais … sa petite-fille payera à sa place.**

Immédiatement, Madara bondit avec une vigueur reflétée par ses traits physiques encore jeunes. Il se jeta sur l'Hokage et l'envoya voler à plusieurs mètres, la frappant d'un seul coup de pied. Dès qu'elle fut projetée hors de sa chaise, Tsunade tomba au sol et ne put se relever. Voyant l'Hokage incapable de se mouvoir, les shinobi autour d'elle se lancèrent au combat, sortant toutes leurs armes.

Madara ne fut pas impressionné. Il n'avait pas récupéré sa force d'autrefois, mais vu le niveau actuel, il n'en aurait même pas besoin. Il prit son éventail en main et l'alluma, laissant les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu courir sur la toile de l'arme. De violentes bourrasques de vent se levèrent, projetant des fragments de flammes sombres qui grillèrent une partie des troupes aux alentours, tuant sur le coup ceux qui avaient tenté le corps à corps. Ses gestes lestes lui permettaient d'éviter tous les projectiles l'ayant pris pour cible.

Sans se presser, le dernier Uchiha donnait des coups d'éventail, balayant les téméraires qui s'aventuraient hors des abris de terre du Tsuchikage. Madara se dirigea vers Tsunade, pour pouvoir achever cette femme dont les jambes ne répondaient plus. A seulement quelques mètres de sa cible, il sentit qu'un fin katana lui transperça le corps. A cet instant, tout sembla s'arrêter. Plus personne ne bougeait, le public regardait avec stupeur le légendaire shinobi, l'un des fondateurs de Konoha, s'être fait tuer si aisément.

Yûgao Uzuki, une kunoichi d'élite masquée, membre de l'Ambu de Konoha, avait transpercé Madara avec son arme. Elle réprima un sourire, ça avait été si facile, tellement facile qu'elle trouvait cela indigne du rang de son ennemi.

**-J'en attendais plus. Ce n'était même pas un défi à la hauteur d'un jônin.**

**-Bien essayé.**

Avec effarement, elle vit Madara sauter en l'air, comme si la lame plantée en lui ne lui avait rien fait. Le saut périlleux qu'il avait fait aurait du le déchirer et pourtant, il aterrit souplement derrière elle. Le brun attrapa les longs cheveux violets de la kunoichi et la maîtrisa d'une simple clef des bras.

L'Ambu ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, elle avait touché l'Uchiha en plein cœur ! Pour humilier son ennemie, Madara retira le masque pour dévoiler à tous l'identité que la kunoichi était censée tenir secrète. La voix grave de l'homme en armure lui parvint à l'oreille, chuchotée avec une douceur feinte.

**-Je suis immortel … petite fille.**

Sous le regard médusé des autres combattants, Madara tira sur les cheveux et força la jeune femme à lever la tête en l'air. Il sortit son sabre avec élégance et d'un seul geste, il plongea la lame dans la nuque fragile, transperçant la moelle épinière et laissant l'acier ressortir sous le visage fin.

Yûgao haleta, sentant son sang couler en cascade dans sa gorge encore obstruée par la lame. Tentant de tousser, elle trembla en voyant la rivière rouge couler sur son plastron d'acier. Alors que la lame de Madara quittait sa gorge, la kunoichi s'effondra en avant, ayant une pensée pour Hayate Gekkô, mais également pour son Hokage. Elle avait échoué dans sa promesse de protéger sa kage et maintenant, elle en payait le prix ultime.

Madara donna un coup de pied dans le cadavre et se retourna vers la blonde, laissant une volée de kunais passer à travers son corps.

**-A ton tour de mourir, Tsunade.**

Les autres shinobi attaquèrent Madara avec fureur, voulant venger les leurs tombés au combat. Alors qu'il esquivait les coups, il se rendait à nouveau solide quand il désirait attaquer.

**-Senei Jashu !**

De nombreux serpents de grande taille ligotèrent l'homme dans leurs anneaux. Anko avait son éternel sourire exaspérant sur le visage, même si la jeune femme était devenue plus épanouie depuis sa discussion avec Ibiki. Madara vit les serpents se contracter et ouvrir leur gueule, prêts à injecter leur venin. Sans paniquer regarda la jônin aux cheveux mal coiffés et cligna des yeux.

**-Tsukuyomi.**

Aussitôt le mot prononcé, Anko tomba inanimée, son esprit prisonnier dans un monde rouge et noir. tout autour d'elle, elle voyait un monde sanglant fait d'un ensemble de parents morts, de serpents fous, de paroles blessantes et d'hommes prêts à la battre, à l'agresser et à tenter de la violer. Par dessus tout, elle revit le visage blanc comme la craie d'Orochimanu.

Déstabilisée, Anko ne put contrôler ses amis à écailles qui se dissipèrent, tandis que leur invocatrice, prostrée sur le sol, commençait à hurler. L'action totale n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde.

Une fois libre, Madara continua d'avancer, malgré l'opposition acharnée. Madara laissait les armes lancées le traverser, créant un sentiment d'invulnérabilité qui laissa place à un profond découragement chez les attaquants. Il finit par toiser Tsunade et prit plaisir à regarder de haut la descendante du premier Hokage.

**-De ta faute Hashirama, je n'ai plus de lignée. Maintenant, c'est à la tienne que je mets fin.**

Dans un dernier effort désespéré, Tsunade concentre le peu de chakra qu'il lui reste et donne un immense coup de poing dans le sol. L'attaque inattendue fracasse la terre, soulevant blocs de roche et poussière. Madara, surpris, pousse un grognement avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision. L'information est rapidement confirmée par un Hyûga présent sur la scène de combat, l'Uchiha a disparu. Tsunade ne se fait pas trop d'illusions, elle sait que ce n'est pas le genre d'un membre du clan Uchiha, que d'abandonner le champ de bataille.

**-Il est parti. Mais il reviendra, j'en suis sure.**

**-Tu as raison.**

Surgi de nulle part, le brun aux yeux de sang transperce la blonde dans le dos. C'est absolument impossible, il est arrivé du néant, sans aucun signe avant coureur. C'est comme si son chakra pouvait le rendre invisible … ou comme s'il pouvait disparaître à volonté.

Tsunade est effarée, comment parvenir à tuer un shinobi pareil ? Comment vaincre un homme extrêmement compétent et expérimenté, qu'aucune arme ne peut frapper et qui possède le pouvoir de dissocier chaque fragment de son corps ?

Elle n'a plus le temps de réfléchir à la question, puisqu'elle sent le sang couler le long de l'arme plantée dans ses viscères.

**-Obaa-chan !**

Tsunade tourne la tête vers la gauche et ce qu'elle voit la stupéfie, avant de lui réchauffer le coeur.

**-Naruto ?**


	46. La résurrection de Jûbi

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Le chakra rougeoyant de Kyûbi avait fini par entrer totalement dans la bouche du démon pétrifié. La gueule béante se referma en un grondement, tandis que l'œil central s'ouvrait. Enfin, le rituel est terminé, la bête va pouvoir ressuciter. Sur le sol irrégulier de roche, Naruto restait allongé, raide et mort, au milieu de la salle. D'un pas précipité, montrant mon impatience, je dédaignais le cadavre de mon ancien ami, préférant me tourner vers la statue. Soudainement, la statue émet un autre chaquement. Les huit yeux se referment, ne laissant ouvert que celui du milieu, un oeil de granit qui me dévisage fixement. Non, je me fais sûrement des idées, il n'est pas encore libéré.

**-Très bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à effectuer le dernier rite. Surtout, restez éloignés et n'avancez pas … à moins que vivre ne vous importe plus.**

Avec fébrilité, je sors deux rouleaux que j'étale au sol, me préparant mentalement pour la dernière ligne droite. J'espère que tout ira bien et que rien n'entravera le déroulement des opérations. Ouvrant le premier parchemin, j'en tire des morceaux de cadavre. Deux bras amputés et deux jambes détachées jonchent le sol, membres très bien conservés pour avoir passé deux mois dans la terre. Ensuite vient la partie essentielle, un tronc musclé dont la tête a été recousue à la va-vite. Immédiatement remis à l'air libre, les morceaux de cadavre commencent à être animés. Les yeux violacés de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent commencent à scruter l'environnement et je regrette le moment ou une motte de terre l'empêchait de parler.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, salope ? Rattache-moi immédiatement ! Dépêches-toi, ou Jashin-sama te punira !**

**-Ferme ta gueule Hidan.**

Les autres ninjas restés derrière sont surpris, Hidan ne leur manquait pas tellement. Zetsu hausse les sourcils et Kisame a la bouche ouverte, je pense qu'ils se demandent ce que le masochiste fait ici. Négligeant leurs interrogations, je me retourne vers le démembré qui continue de m'insulter et je fais taire l'immortel d'un coup de botte entre les jambes. Les grandes douleurs sont muettes et je peux voir un peu de compassion dans les yeux du requin.

**-Bien. Maintenant, la partie difficile.**

J'enlève tranquillement mon manteau et dévoile mon ventre. Celui-ci est désormais tatoué, un entrelacs complexe de lignes et de marques cernent une spirale entourant le yin et le yang. Enchainant une longue série de sceaux, je me prépare. J'espère ne pas avoir oublié quelque chose dans le tracé de ce sceau, sinon je connaîtrais un châtiment éternel. Mais vu le nombre de fois que j'ai potassé les rouleaux volés du Quatrième, je devrais y arriver. Je suis sûre que je n'ai rien oublié et de plus, j'ai conservé une information secrète. Le rouleau interdit que j'ai dérobé dans le monastère d'Iwa me fait penser qu'elle fera tout pour terminer ce rituel le plus vite possible.

Le véritable avantage de ce sceau, c'est qu'il est basé sur deux Shishou Fuujin. Grâce au géniaux talents du Yondaïme, cette création me permet de séparer les natures composant le chakra de la cible. En séparant le chakra de nature Yin, de celui de nature Yang, ce sceau permet au futur jinchûriki de contenir le démon scellé en lui. Le maîtriser, c'est autre chose ...

**-Kuchiyose. Ketsuen no Gedo !**

Une étrange lance de métal émerge du ventre de la statue pétrifiée. Comme un cordon ombilical, la statue cherche à s'alimenter avec la source de chakra la plus proche. Dès que l'épieu se fiche dans ma colonne vertébrale, je ressens une immense douleur qui me transperce. Dès que j'ai créé le lien avec le dixième démon, je sens sa présence, même s'il est entravé. Nous sommes désormais liés, mais je dois faire vite. Si je m'affaiblis trop, le lien sera rompu et j'aurai tout fait rater.

**-Fuuin no jutsu. Hakke no Fuujin Shiki !**

Dès que le sceau de convocation est achevé, l'air commence à devenir lourd. L'atmosphère est vraiment pesante et la chute de température est ressentie par le groupe de nukenin. Lentement, le démon de la mort, Shinigami-sama, apparaît devant moi. L'incarnation suprême de la mort de dresse devant moi, mais je ne le crains pas. Tant que je suis liée à Jûbi, je ne peux pas mourir. Grâce à mon sceau amélioré, je peux cependant demander au spectre de sceller la bête, sans donner ma propre vie.

Avec un mélange de respect et de fausse soumission, je contemple cette créature spectrale. Le seigneur immatériel flotte dans les airs, son manteau blanc bouge malgré l'absence de vent, tandis que deux cornes de sang dépassent de sa chevelure argentée. Avec toute la politesse et l'obséquiosité possible, je m'incline devant ce dieu et fait ma demande.

**-Pardonnez mon offense, Shinigami-sama. L'humbre humaine que je suis sollicite vos services. Je vous implore d'enfermer le démon pétrifié en moi.**

Le démon me toise de haut et sa voix glaciale se fait entendre. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas prendre mon âme, mais il exige son tribut de sang.

**-Qu'as-tu à m'offrir, en échange de ce service ?**

Je lui montre le corps écartelé d'Hidan et m'incline de nouveau.

**-Je vous offre le corps et l'âme de ce jashiniste immortel. Je vous implore d'accepter ce présent.**

Le temps semble se figer, j'attends avec angoisse la décision du dieu. C'est une volonté contre laquelle je ne peux rien. S'il refuse, il me laissera dans cet état et lorsque le lien avec Jûbi sera rompu, j'aurai un corps aussi squelettique et affaibli que Nagato. Un vent vif et froid me fait frisonner, sans doute une manifestation de la réponse du dieu.

**-J'accède à ta requête. Mais tâche de ne plus jamais m'invoquer.**

D'un geste, Shinigami-sama glissa sa main dans le linceuil blanc et sort son couteau. Il plonge son arme dans le cœur d'Hidan, détruisant instantanément le sceau de Jashin. L'âme de l'immortel est arrachée et emmenée dans un monde d'où il ne reviendra jamais. Lorsque le seigneur du monde des morts s'est servi, je ressens une effroyable douleur. La statue colossale devient noire et se comprime en une boule de chakra noir. L'orbe se liquéfie et suit l'imposante lance d'acier fichée en moi. Rapidement, le lien d'acier disparait, tandis que la sphère se fond en moi.

Alors que le démon à dix queues est fait prisonnier dans mon corps, le seigneur psychopompe disparaît, comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement existé. L'apparition spectrale retourne en un lieu hors de temps et de l'espace, à jamais interdit aux humains.

Ereintée par ce rituel, je m'effondre sur le sol. Prise par la nausée, je respire difficilement, essayant de me calmer et de ne pas vomir. Après quelques instants, l'ange de papier me tend sa main et m'aide à me relever. Les visages insistants des autres membres me font tourner la tête et je croise les prunelles profondes de Konan. Son regard traduit une certaine tristesse et de la culpabilité mélangée à de la colère. En un seul instant, je doute. Je savais que je regretterais de ne pas l'avoir mise dans le secret.  
Lorsqu'elle écarte enfin les lèvres, elle confirme mes craintes. Sans aucune trace d'émotion, elle prononce mon nom d'une façon qui me fait mal. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé avec tant de neutralité, sans laisser de sentiments pour donner un sens particulier à ses propos.

**-Tu as des explications à nous donner.**

Je soupire. Bien-sûr que j'allais devoir me justifier.

**-Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais courir le risque qu'une fuite arrive aux oreilles de Madara. Je suis désolée, je vais tout vous raconter, sans omettre le moindre détail.**

Rapidement, nous quittons la grotte pour nous mettre en sûreté à Amegakure. Je vais avoir une longue discussion et elle risque d'être pénible, alors autant me mettre au chaud.

Au centre de la grotte désormais vide, Naruto sent la vie revenir en lui. Dans son esprit, il ouvre lentement les yeux, contemplant une cage vide et aux barreaux tordus. Dans les profondeurs de l'antre du démon, les ténèbres disparaissent lentement, écartées par une superbe femme qui semble surgir du néant tel l'incarnation de la lumière. Cette vision de rêve réjouit les yeux fatigués de Naruto. Cette femme splendide possède des yeux pétillants, des traits doux, un sourire chaleureux et de longs cheveux rouges.

**-Qui … qui êtes vous ?**

**-Je me nomme Uzumaki Kushina. Je suis ta mère.**

Le blond n'en revient pas. Maintenant qu'il est aux portes de la mort, il obtient enfin les réponses qu'il voulait. La personne qu'il a tant cherchée à connaître, la mère qu'il n'a jamais eue, la femme qui lui a donné la vie est devant lui. Après avoir rencontré son père, quelques jours auparavant, voilà qu'il rencontrait finalement sa mère. Les larmes qu'il cherchait à retenir coulent sur ses joues, tandis que Kushina serre son enfant contre elle. La grande kunoichi surnommée "la mort rouge" verse également des larmes, perles salées contenues pendant plus de quinze ans.

Naruto reste accroché à elle, tentant d'emmagasiner un maximum de détails qu'il grave pour toujours dans son esprit.

**-Je t'ai enfin retrouvée maman. J'ai enfin une famille. Maintenant, je sais que je peux partir en paix. Tu es venue me chercher, c'est ça ?**

Face à ce bonheur, Kushina ne peut trouver les mots qui briseront son fils. Avec courage, elle prononce les mots qu'aucune mère aimante ne devrait jamais devoir à dire.

**-Non, mon fils. Si je suis ici, c'est parce-que j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. Si je suis ici, c'est que tu as vu ton père et alors tu sais la vérité sur ce 10 octobre. Ton père avait préparé un dernier sceau, scellant une partie de moi en toi pour que je puisse te parler. Je lui avais demandé de créer un sceau pour rendre la vie à une personne chère, un soir ou il m'avait invitée chez Ichiraku.**

La rousse sourit en repensant à ce rendez-vous. Son fils avait beaucoup de traits physiques hérités de son père comme les cheveux et les yeux, mais son sourire, son goût immodéré pour les ramens et son tic de langage étaient un héritage maternel.

**-Après que Madara ait libéré Kyûbi, j'avais perdu trop d'énergie, 'tebayo. J'étais condamnée. Juste avant que je ne meure, Minato a scellé une partie de mon chakra en toi. Il m'a permis de te revoir, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Je peux enfin rencontrer mon fils.**

Naruto resta accroché, encerclant sa mère de ses bras, profitant d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, l'étreinte se prolongea entre les deux membres retouvés.

C'est à regret que Kushina interrompit leur échange. Elle avait une chose à faire.

**-Naruto, il y a une dernière chose que je veux faire pour toi. Je sais que je vais partir, mais tu ne peux pas encore venir. La première chose qu'une mère doit faire pour son enfant, c'est de lui donner la vie. Je t'aime tellement que je suis prête à le refaire une seconde fois.**

**-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peux tu pas rester ?**

**-Parce que je refuse de rester pour te voir mourir. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, mais tu dois encore accomplir de grandes choses. Accepte mon chakra et sois heureux. Il y a une personne qui t'attend. Une jolie brune aux yeux nacrés, vous méritez d'être ensemble.**

Kushina déversa son chakra dans le corps de son fils, remettant peu à peu les organes du blond en fonctionnement. Naruto sentit la lumière s'éloigner, à mesure que sa mère disparaissait.

**-Je t'aime … mon petit Naruto. Garde moi dans ton coeur.**

Les yeux rouges, le blond sentait les mains de sa mère disparaître de ses joues recouvertes de larmes.

**-Ne pars pas … maman. Tu me manques tellement …**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il vit fugacement l'image d'une cage vide dans un égout, puis il ressentit à nouveau la froideur de la roche contre son dos. Il était de retour dans ce monde. Lentement, il se leva, titubant légèrement à cause de son bas niveau de chakra. Ces moments passés dans son esprit étaient trop réels pour n'être qu'un rêve. Naruto était de nouveau en vie, il avait enfin rencontré sa mère … et sa Hinata-chan était vivante.

**-Je dois tout faire pour aider Konoha. Je reprendrais la voie de mes parents, celle de lutter pour mes amis, parce que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers. Je n'abandonnerais jamais, car c'est mon nindo ... et je serai le plus grand de tous les Hokage ! Je dépasserais mon père et je rendrais la fierté à nos deux clans ! Comme promis à l'ermite pas net, j'amènerais la paix au monde entier !**

C'est sur ces mots que le blond cria au monde entier que même sans Kyûbi, Naruto n'abandonne jamais. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver ce monde et rien ne l'en empêcherait, pas même la mort.


	47. L'avènement des Successeurs

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Je regarde lentement le sceau sur mon ventre et je souris. Les entrelacs finement dessinés sur mes abdominaux ressemblent à une oeuvre d'art plus qu'à une prison, mais c'en est bien une. Ces traits calligraphiés contiennent la bête à dix queues. Maintenant que j'ai réussi la plus importante étape, doublant Madara au passage, je réunis tous les membres d'Akatsuki dans une salle isolée. Je veux que nous soyons seuls, loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Madara, même si je sais que pour lui ... il est trop tard. Lorsque tout le monde est assis, je devine que je ne peux plus reculer et qu'il est temps pour moi de tout révéler à mes coéquipiers. J'évite soigneusement le regard de Konan qui me fait clairement comprendre que si je garde tout pour moi, elle ne peux pas me faire confiance.

**-Comme vous le savez tous, l'unique objectif de notre organisation est d'amener la paix dans le monde. La paix est sans cesse menacée par des êtres égoistes qui ne reculent devant rien pour leurs ambitions entièrement tournées vers eux-mêmes. Si l'on veut remédier à cela, il nous faut une puissance supérieure, égale à celle des dieux. Pour cela, nous devions ressuciter le démon hérétique, Jûbi. Le Rikudô-sennin, fondateur du monde ninja avait été le premier porteur du Rinnegan et également le premier jinchûriki de ce monstre. Sage comme il était, il a renoncé à l'immortalité que lui conférait le démon. Pour éviter que le monstre ne se libère, il a séparé la bête en neuf fragments avant de mourir. Hélas, sa sagesse fut vite reléguée dans les méandres du passé, la nature humaine ne changeant pas malgré la philosophie pacifiste de l'ermite. Ainsi, pour ressusciter le monstre, il faut réunir les neuf fragments, puis établir le lien avec le dernier qui se trouve actuellement dans la Lune.**

Zetsu acquiesce lentement, l'être végétal savait depuis longtemps quel était le véritable plan poursuivi par Madara, quelques soient les dires de l'Uchiha. Règle de base, on ne pouvait jamais se fier aux shinobis, surtout quand ils suivent leurs propre route dans les ténèbres. Madara aurait du savoir que Zetsu faisait de même, mais il faut croire que sa trop grande confiance en lui l'a aveuglé.  
Le shinobi se reconcentra sur les paroles de Sakura, il savait qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle.

**-La personne qui aspire à être le jinchûriki ultime doit posséder plusieurs éléments, tous indiqués dans différents écrits. Tout d'abord, il faut le Rinnegan pour avoir une maîtrise de tous les types de chakra. Ensuite, vient la fusion entre les codes génétiques des Uchiha et des Senju, afin de pouvoir maîtriser Izanagi, la technique de création. En dernier lieu, il faut posséder une grande connaissance dans le domaine des sceaux pour pouvoir dompter la bête. Le ****Rikudô a transmis les trois éléments nécessaires à la domination de Jûbi, mais il les a séparés en les confiant à ses trois lignées. Les Senju auraient la possibilité de contrôler le corps du monstre, tandis que les Uchiha pourraient dominer l'esprit de la bête. Les Uzumaki connaîtraient les techniques de sceaux, ainsi que la rare possibilité d'éveiller le Rinnegan.**

Face à mes explications, Kisame semble perdu. C'est Konan qui lui synthétise l'information.

**-Madara dispose déjà des deux codes génétiques. Il possède les rouleaux légendaires et comptait bien prendre les yeux de Nagato. Si Sakura n'avait pas fait l'extraction, Madara s'en serait chargé rapidement.**

Je hoche la tête, en souriant à mon ange. Je jubile à l'idée d'annoncer que sans moi, le monde serait déjà perdu.

**-Mais il ignore que ça ne sert à rien, parce que les légendes sont incomplètes. S'il avait scellé le démon en lui, il serait mort, son âme désintégrée instantanémént par le démon. La bête aurait été enfin libre et je crois que personne n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Le Rikudô-sennin s'est assuré que personne ne sache la vérité, celle qu'il n'a pas eu ****trois descendants, mais quatre. La dernière branche était un clan médiocre dans les arts ninja et dont le faible potentiel a fait qu'on a oublié ces civils. Désormais cette lignée à presque disparue et le seul clan ayant hérité de ce kekkai-genkai est celui des Haruno. Les femmes se transmettent un jutsu de façon totalement inconsciente, ce qui explique leur parfaite maîtrise du chakra. A cause des guerres entraînant la raréfaction de ce sang, leur kekkai-genkai s'est réveillé. L'esprit de Jûbi n'a jamais été scellé totalement, sa volonté a été enfermée dans une famille ... et plus le nombre de ses membres diminue, plus les fragments se réunissent. Désormais, en tant qu'unique femme du clan, j'****abrite l'esprit du démon à dix queues, en entier. **

Un silence de mort s'étend dans la caverne, la tension semble grandir à mesure qu'ils comprennent que l'âme de Jûbi était en moi depuis ma naissance, que je la détenais lors de mon arrivée. Personne n'a jamais imaginé que l'âme du démon pouvait être restée sur Terre, tranquillement scellée dans une famille d'humains ordinaires. Quel avantage pour moi qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de ces faits dans les archives, l'Uchiha n'en a jamais rien su.

**-Zetsu, tu te rappelles de notre conversation. Je t'avais révélé que j'ai toujours une double personnalité ... je t'avais parlé d'Inner-Sakura. Cette ombre en moi qui ne me quittera jamais, cette créature sans pitié ni remords, c'est le dernier élément pour ressusciter la bête. Celui qui voudrait sceller la masse de chakra dans un corps, fut-il celui d'un nourisson, verrait le réceptacle exploser. Si j'ai accepté de devenir le jinchûriki de Jûbi, ce n'était pas par goût du pouvoir absolu, c'est parce que j'étais la seule à pouvoir abriter le monstre.**

En comprenant que j'ai accepté ce fardeau pour éviter que quelqu'un ne fasse une bêtise, en découvrant que je n'avais pas agi par égoïsme, je vois le regard de Konan se fait plus doux.

**-Sakura-chan. S'il est en toi ... est-ce-que tu peux résister à sa présence ? **

D'un sourire candide, je la rassure.

**-Bien entendu. Jûbi est actuellement totalement sous contrôle. J'arrive même à bloquer ses pensées. Toutefois, je ne prendrais pas le risque de le libérer immédiatement.**

Face à leurs visages soulagés de savoir qu'ils ne risquent pas se retrouver face à un bijû immortel et furieux, je préfère être tout à fait claire.

**-Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne l'utiliserais jamais. Je pourrais rapidement le contrôler, avec de l'entraînement. Après tout ... je suis le Nidaïme Rikudô.**

Kisame s'impatiente, cette discussion théorique commence à l'ennuyer, il aimerait comprendre quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à travailler pour moi seule. Il aime toujours lorsque l'on parle de tactique sur le terrain.

**-Au début, j'ai obéi aux ordres, je croyais que Pain donnait les ordres. C'est pendant ma première mission avec Deidara que j'ai pris un rouleau dans le monastère. Un rouleau poussiéreux mentionnant les descendants du Rikudô, que j'ai soigneusement caché et que j'ai malencontreusement "oublié" de mentionner. Ce soir-là, Inner et moi avons eu une petite discussion et elle m'a tout dit ... m'informant de qui était derrière le masque de Tobi. Croyait-il vraiment que ce rôle ridicule le rendait invisible aux yeux du démon ultime ? Depuis, j'ai préparé mes plans, envisageant de multiples stratégies, anticipant sur les anticipations de l'Uchiha. J'ai fait ma route, tout en jouant la carte de la soumission face à Madara.**

C'est alors que je pense à ce qui m'a poussé à jouer ce rôle de porteuse de l'espoir de paix. Je regarde mon ange dans les yeux et avoue.

**-Peu à peu, j'ai trouvé la paix ici. j'ai trouvé un but qui me convenait. C'est grâce à toi Konan-chan. Lentement, nous sommes devenues plus que proches. Alors j'ai voulu t'aider à réaliser le rêve pour lequel tu as tant donné, un rêve pour lequel tu as tant souffert. Les larmes qui coulent sans cesse au dessus d'Ame sont le symbole de la guerre et je sais que ton rêve est d'amener la lumière dans ce monde. Je t'ai promis qu'un jour la paix brillera sur ce monde ... et je te promets que je tiendrais parole. Je te jure que je ne te décevrais pas, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.**

Je me retourne vers les autres et lorsqu'ils voient mon regard amoureux et les joues légèrement rosées de Konan, je sais qu'ils comprennent en quoi consiste notre liaison. Ils savent, mais ne me jugent pas, du moins il ne l'ont pas encore exprimé. Pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de parler de ce sujet, je dévie sur un autre sujet.

**-Je sais également quels sont les motifs qui vous lient à cette organisation.**

Je fixe l'ancien épéiste de Kiri et je souris. Tout le monde le prend pour un traître, mais ils ignorent ses motifs. Comme on le dit souvent, l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

**-Kisame. Tu travaillais pour la Résistance de Kiri depuis des années, bien avant le jour ou tu as tenté d'assassiner le Yondaïme Mizukage. Ce cinglé a versé trop de sang, tandis que ton désir le plus ardent était de rendre sa gloire et sa paix d'antan au village du brouillard. Pour obtenir sa confiance, tu n'as pas hésité à trahir tes amis les sept sabreurs de la brume, te permettant d'entrer dans son intimité. Quel dommage que ta tentative de meutre ait échoué, sans l'action de Madara, tu aurais surement réussi.**

Il hoche la tête, c'était le manipulateur masqué qui avait mis engarde le Mizukage, juste pour ajouter un déserteur dans l'organisation qu'il noyautait. Je sens que le requin attend avec impatience que nous puissions avoir une conversation avec Madara. C'est désormais vers Zetsu que je me tourne, il est la dernière personne à qui j'ai fait une promesse.

**-Je t'ai fais une promesse et je compte bien la tenir. J'ai longtemps travaillé sur le sceau et maintenant, je peux t'aider à retrouver la place que tu as perdu il y a longtemps.**

Sa voix atone habituelle semble avoir été remplacée par un intérêt sans limites.

**-Je te fais confiance. _Quand pourras tu exécuter ce rituel ?_**

**-Immédiatement. J'ai passé des heures à le mettre au point.**

**-Alors dans ce cas, nous pouvons y aller. _Maintenant._**

Je m'approche du shinobi qui s'est silencieusement couché sur le sol. Dégrafant le haut de sa cape, je mets à nu la majeure partie de son corps, tout en évitant de trop toucher les machoires vertes. Je repère l'endroit ou la fusion à commencé, au niveau de la cage thoracique et je sors un parchemin préparé en guise de brouillon. Calmement, je commence à tracer lentement le sceau. Je lui ai juré de trouver une solution à son problème de mutation et je tiendrais parole. Si tout se passe bien, d'ici quelques minutes, tout sera prêt pour assurer notre victoire ... et amener la paix sur ce monde.

Pendant que Sakura s'occupe du cannibale, personne n'avait pensé à s'intéresser au corps du jinchûriki de Kyûbi. Naruto avait rapidement quitté la grotte, préférant ne pas prendre le risque de croiser quelqu'un, il devait absolument rejoindre l'Alliance. Le blond, maître du senjutsu, possédait des réserves de chakra très importantes, même sans faire appel à Kyûbi. Les années à s'entraîner comme un dingue avaient fini par payer, puisqu'il se déplaçait très rapidement, parvenant à rallier le quartier général de l'Alliance Shinobi en seulement quelques heures, un véritable exploit.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à être rapidement abordé par des gardes, il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ce qu'il vit en chemin lui glaca le sang. Si la sécurité était nulle, c'est parce que des cadavres trainaient partout et qu'une grande agitation régnait. Dans ces conditions, n'importe qui pouvait s'infiltrer, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Un attroupement et un vacarme féroce attira son attention, des bruits de combat et des jutsus hurlés atteignaient ses oreilles.

Le blond se fraya un chemin parmi les shinobis et lorsqu'il arriva à l'épicentre de la zone de combat, il ne put supporter cette vision. Il poussa un cri déchirant.

**-Obaa-chan !**

Tsunade, celle qu'il voyait comme une grand-mère et qu'il prenait plaisir à appeler comme tel, était maintenue en l'air. Son corps plus âgé que dans ses souvenirs était transpercé par le katana du dernier Uchiha. D'un dernier geste de la tête, elle regarda le blond avec incrédulité. Il était sensé être mort.

**-Naruto ?**

Le blond hocha la tête pour confirmer, avant d'avancer vers elle. Madara regardait la scène avec un intérêt prédateur. Tsunade sentait que c'était bientôt fini pour elle, mais elle tenait à dire certaines choses qu'elle avait longtemps conservé pour elle même.

**-Je suis tellement fière de toi … Naruto. Je t'ai toujours aimé … comme un frère. Je te considère comme un héros ...**

Elle crache un filet vermillon avant de mobiliser ses dernières forces. Elle veut l'honorer elle même de ce titre qu'il a si longtemps souhaité avoir, voulant prouver qu'il est capable d'aider ses proches en amenant la paix comme le voulait Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto n'abandonnait jamais, il était même revenu de la mort pour protéger ses proches.

**-Je t'aime ... Naruto. Mon frère de coeur, mon ami ... mon successeur. Adieu ... Rokudaïme-sama.**

La blonde rend son dernier soupir, avant de s'immobiliser. Le corps de la Godaïme s'effondre, aussi immobile qu'une poupée de chiffon. Madara retire négligemment son katana, avant de donner un violent coup de pied dans le cadavre. Le corps de Tsunade aterrit dans la poussière, tandis que Naruto sent ses ongles rentrer dans sa chair.  
Le brun se retourne vers Naruto et leurs regards se croisent, brûlants tant de haine que de volonté. Les deux désirent la paix et ne cèderont jamais, refusant d'abandonner. La seule différence, c'est que l'un se bat pour la fraternité entre tous et que l'autre désire la soumission à sa volonté.

Madara commence par une provocation, destinée à énerver l'ennemi. Il a toujours été doué pour énerver et troubler les autres. Il prend un sourire moqueur, calculé au millimètre près.

**-Rokudaïme … c'est bien cela ?**

**-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne te laisserais pas blesser une seule personne de plus, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'arrêter.**

Madara fronce les sourcils, ce nom maudit résonne encore à ses tympans. Ce nom est comme un écho de l'homme qui l'a tenu en échec il y a seize années.

**-Je vois. Tu es le fils du Yondaïme ... et tu es le jinchûriki de Kyûbi. Comment peux tu être encore en vie ?**

**-Voyons, nous savons que la mort n'est pas une finalité. Nous en sommes tous deux la preuve ... vivante. Si tu tiens tant à le savoir je vais te le dire. C'est grâce à ma mère. La femme que tu as presque tuée quand tu lui as extrait le démon … il y a presque seize ans. Elle m'a ramenée à la vie.**

Un sourire goguenard apparaît sur le visage de Madara. Quelle excellente nouvelle !

**-Dans ce cas, ça veut dire que l'extraction est finie. Je vais devoir te quitter, nous remettrons ce combat à plus tard. J'ai des choses urgentes à faire.**

Naruto pousse un ricanement nerveux, mêlant colère et dégoût. Il va lui faire regretter ses actes.

**-Tu es un imbécile Madara. Quand je me suis réveillé, la statue et les autres membres d'Akatsuki n'étaient plus là. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

Le brun n'ose comprendre. Il serre les poings, fait crisser ses dents et le rouge de ses yeux brûle plus intensément que jamais. La rage l'envahit, tandis que la peur s'insinue lentement en lui, comme un poison glacé.

**-Ca veut dire que tu t'es fait doubler Madara. Ton plan a échoué, Sakura t'a devancée.**

Madara reprend son calme, mais sa voix rauque ne parvient pas à masquer une pointe d'irritation.

**-Ce n'est qu'un contretemps regrettable. Je peux t'assurer que je vais châtier ces traitres, en particulier cette petite salope aux cheveux roses. Quand je reviendrais, ce sera moi le maître du jeu.**

Naruto s'énerve davantage. Ce ton si froid est tellement semblable à celui de Sasuke. Madara n'éprouve aucune compassion, aucun remords, il agit froidement et sans pitié. Le blond ne peut pas laisser passer la mort de Tsunade et une armée de clones s'élance vers l'Uchiha en chargeant des boules d'énergie bleue.

**-Je vais te défoncer, bâtard ! Prends ça dans ta gueule ... Rasengan !**

Madara observe le nouvel Hokage s'élancer et ne cherche même pas à esquiver. Cet individu est si étrange, il n'obéit à aucune logique rationelle, il semble gouverné par son coeur. Quelle mièvrerie ridicule.

**-Si tu tiens tant à combattre, je me ferais le plaisir de te tuer. Katon. Goukakyû no jutsu !**

La boule de feu fuse devant elle, éliminant une partie des clones, tandis que de nombreux autres traversent le corps immatériel.

**-Je vois, c'est la même technique que ton père a utilisé contre moi.**

**-Hiraishin no jutsu.**

Le blond se téléporte immédiatement vers un des kunais à trois branches lancé par un de ses clones, mais Madara esquive l'attaque de justesse en détournant l'arme d'un coup de katana.

**-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Une fois, pas deux. Katon, Goukakyû no jutsu !**

Au moment ou le brun charge son chakra dans ses poumons pour lancer sa boule de feu, plusieurs kunais explosifs rencontrent son armure et explosent, envoyant Madara à plusieurs mètres. Le brun aux longs cheveux se relève, mais n'ayant pas eu le temps de lancer son attaque, il tousse à cause de la suie qui s'est glissée dans ses poumons.

**-J'ai analysé ton attaque et il apparait que tu dois te rendre matériel pour pouvoir attaquer. Tout est question de timing.**

Madara fronce les sourcils et grogne. Il est plus que temps d'aller chercher la bête ... après, il pourra écraser le fils de l'éclair jaune de Konoha. Le brun se téléporte instantanément et laisse les shinobis seuls, stupéfaits de voir que leur ennemi n'est pas si invincible. Sans perdre de temps, le blond court vers le corps de Tsunade et abandonne toute convenance en pleurant. Les autres ninjas décidèrent de le laisser seul quelques minutes, le temps qu'il puisse calmer quelque peu ses émotions.

Alors qu'il pleurait, enlaçant le corps encore tiède, le blond sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Surpris, Naruto se retourne et vit le visage mouillé de Shizune, les yeux irrités par le chagrin. L'assistante en larmes releva le blond et s'adressa à lui, incapable de masquer sa douleur. Naruto prit le corps dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, pour que la brune puisse se charger des funérailles. Le blond resta seul à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce que Shizune ne revienne. Il était évident, en sentent son haleine, qu'elle avait du vider une bouteille de saké. Dans ses mains tremblantes, elle tenait un manteau et un chapeau rouge, décoré du kanji du feu.

**-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? je veux dire ... pourquoi ?**

**-Naruto. Je sais que c'est dur, mais elle t'a choisi. Tsunade-sama sait que tu es un héros et ta volonté nous surpasse tous. Si tout le monde était comme toi, nous n'aurions jamais eu à affronter toutes ces épreuves et le monde serait un bien meilleur endroit. Elle te voyait comme le seul qui peut amener l'espoir et la paix dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, tu nous surpasses tous ... tu es le seul qui a réussi à toucher Madara.**

**-J'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué, que tout ce que j'entreprends est voué à l'échec. J'ai l'impression que quoi que je tente, je perds tous mes proches. Sasuke-teme, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, ero-sennin et maintenant obaa-chan ... je sais pas si je suis vraiment fait pour ce poste.**

**-Naruto, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Tu peux réaliser ton rêve et tant que tu n'abandonneras pas, tu n'auras pas failli à ton nindo. S'il te plait, ne nous abandonnes pas.**

Le blond approuve et prend lentement le manteau qu'il revêt avec respect. Cette tenue, c'est un rêve d'enfant qui se réalise. Une douleur apparait dans les yeux du blond.

**-Je regrette de n'avoir rien pu faire pour elle. J'ai été trop lent, comme pour Hinata-chan.**

**-Hokage-sama, j'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle. Hyûga Hinata est en vie. Elle est à l'infirmerie.**

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, n'imaginant pas une si bonne nouvelle. Sa fiancée qu'il avait crue morte, embrochée sans pitié, était en vie.

**-Je ... je peux la voir ?**

Dès que la secrétaire eut fait un geste positif de la tête, un sourire semble renaître sur le visage de Naruto. Plus rapide que l'éclair, il courut vers l'infirmerie, chapeau en main et sans se soucier des marques de surprise de la réceptionniste lorsqu'il demanda le numéro de chambre de sa fiancée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de sa moitié, il jeta un coup d'œil discret derrière une persienne. Elle était allongée, les yeux dans le vague, immobile et pâle comme une statue. Ses cheveux bleus-nuit formaient une auréole autour de son visage. Elle portait une simple chemise d'hôpital qui laissait entrevoir ses formes généreuses, l'une des longues et amples manches pendait dans le vide.

Naruto inspira pour se donner su courage et frappa. N'ayant aucune réponse, il réessaya.

**-Naruto ?**

Ce ton blasé, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était Nara Shikamaru. Passé la surprise de voir l'uniforme que le blond portait, un fin sourire orna le visage habituellement apathique. Le fainéant était vraiment heureux de revoir la pile d'énergie qui illuminait Konoha.

**-Ouais, je suis bien là. Je viens voir Hinata-chan.**

Le visage de Shikamaru se fit plus sombre, comme s'il était porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

**-Ben entre, elle ne répondra pas. Depuis son retour elle reste les yeux dans le vague, mangeant à peine et sans répondre. C'est comme si elle était à des kilomètres de nous, le seul truc qu'elle ait dit, c'est ton nom.**

Naruto entra immédiatement dans la salle et vit sa tendre fiancée rester sans réaction. Alors que Shikamaru s'endormit sur place, debout contre l'entrebaillement de la porte non sans pousser un dernier « _galère _», le blond attrape la main de la kunoichi allongée.

**-Hinata-chan. Réveilles-toi, s'il-te-plait. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie. C'est moi, Naruto.**

Le nom sembla atteindre la jeune femme, puisque sa main se crispa légèrement. Alors que la voix de son rayon de soleil atteignit l'esprit de la Hyûga, un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

**-Naruto-kun ?**

Naruto sentit son coeur gonflé d'espoir. Elle réagissait enfin, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dépérir par amour, comme Sakura l'avait fait lorsque personne ne la voyait.

**-Oui, c'est moi. S'il-te-plait, reviens.**

La brune bougea légèrement la tête et dès que ses yeux nacrés croisèrent les prunelles azurées, son visage sembla s'illuminer. Il était revenu pour elle, il était revenu. Naruto semblait magnifique avec son manteau et le chapeau qu'il avait accroché dans son dos.

**-C'est bien toi ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?**

Le blond la serra dans ses bras et ne la lâcha pas. Si c'était un rêve, il était drôlement réel et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Les deux amoureux restèrent ensemble de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Shizune entre, bousculant Shikamaru au passage.

Le Nara se releva en soufflant et s'éloigna, préférant les laisser tranquilles. Naruto se détacha de la blessée et contempla avec douleur le bras gauche de sa fiancée.

**-Je … je te demande pardon. J'ai pas été là pour toi. J'aurais du t'aider, je …**

**-Chut, Naruto-kun. Tu en as déjà fait tellement pour moi. Je t'assures que je n'ai plus mal. J'ai peut être perdu un bras, je peux peut-être dire adieu à ma carrière, mais je surmonterais cette épreuve avec ton aide. Je t'aime tellement, je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu es mon rayon de soleil qui m'a éclairé dans les ténèbres.**

La brune se leva de son lit et tituba légèrement, avant de se rétablir. Shizune interrompit à regret la conversation, puisque malgré ces touchantes retrouvailles, il ne fallait pas oublier que les shinobis étaient en état de guerre.

**-Naruto-sama, nous devons l'annoncer aux autres.**

En voyant l'uniforme que son fiancé portait, Hinata lui sourit. Il avait enfin réalisé son rêve, ce qui la fit rougir davantage.

**-Oui c'est vrai. Allons y immédiatement.**

Naruto attrapa la main de sa fiancée et il lui fit un sourire éclatant, songeant que dès la fin de cette maudite guerre, la première chose qu'il fera sera d'acheter une bague et de demander Hinata en mariage. Qu'il soit Hokage ou non, il ne comptait certainement pas s'encombrer des formalités habituelles, comme demander à Hiashi la main de sa fille.


	48. Règlement de comptes

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, la pluie avait fini par cesser de tomber au dessus d'Amegakure. L'espoir d'un monde pacifié renaissait enfin, tandis que les rayons du soleil chassaient lentement les nuages noirs, préfigurant la venue imminente de la paix sur ce monde. Konan, Kisame, Zetsu et moi même nous trouvions face à l'immense lac cerclant la ville. Après avoir profité du spectacle, notre groupe vérifia ses armes une dernière fois avant de se préparer à faire une fracassante entrée au conseil des kage. Imaginer notre entrée nous faisait jubiler, tellement nous avions hâte d'y être, même si nos objectifs personnels étaient différents.

Kisame ne désirait qu'une seule chose, c'était de voir son pays natal enfin pacifié. La brume sanglante avait payé un lourd tribut à la folie de Madara et à cause d'une guerre abjecte menée pour qu'un seul puisse dominer. Hoshigaki Kisame était un de ces épéistes qui voulait ramener son pays à son ancienne gloire, lorsqu'il n'y avait aucun seigneur de guerre ou aucun magnat ne s'enrichissant crapuleusement sur le dos des citoyens. Ce pays qu'il voulait revoir, il avait été obligé de le fuir, suite à l'échec de son coup d'Etat. Lorsque Kisame avait découvert que son échec avait été savamment orchestré par Madara qui espérait recruter l'un des plus grands ninjas de ce village, il n'a désiré qu'une chose, la tête de l'Uchiha. Lorsqu'il aurait eu sa vengeance, Kisame aimerait réintégrer les rangs de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui. L'homme-requin savait qu'il serait difficile de convaincre la Mizukage, mais il espérait que sa volonté de débarasser son pays du jinchûriki fou pencherait en sa faveur.

Zetsu était toujours aussi peu loquace. S'il ambitionnait de redevenir la fierté de son village, il voulait également le guider pour qu'aucun shinobi de Kusa ne répète ses erreurs. Physiquement, Zetsu avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait reçu son sceau. Il arborait désormais un teint uniforme, quoique pâle, sans aucune présence de son double. Ses yeux impassibles avaient retrouvé leurs pupilles, même si les iris étaient restés jaunes. Pour vinir, les cheveux du ninja étaient devenus ocre, avec quelques reflets verts notables. Zetsu avait enfin retrouvé une apparence humaine, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de maîtriser ses plantes avec brio. Enfin libéré de sa malédiction, le nukenin aspirait à retrouver son village qu'il voulait servir avec dévouement.

Konan voulait continuer le rêve de Yahiko et de Nagato, celui d'amener la paix. L'arc en ciel vers un futur radieux était à sa portée, elle était sûre de vivre pour voir ce monde nouveau. Je lui promets de tout faire pour qu'elle puisse voir son rêve prendre pied dans le monde réel. Lorsque le monde verra la puissance de Jûbi, les autres nations capituleront sans hésiter. Quel que soit le prix à payer, je la rendrais heureuse, parce que je veux la voir sourire. A ce moment là, quand je vis son sourire, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela, parce que je l'aime.

Lorsque l'ange d'Amegakure me regarda, je me surpris à vouloir entrer dans son esprit pour l'interroger sur le lien que nous entretenions. Je n'ai jamais eu l'audace de lui demander de me révéler ses sentiments les plus profonds, parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne sache pas quoi répondre ... ou même que sa réponse soit biaisée par ma présence. Nous avions couché deux fois ensemble, mais au-delà de l'aspect physique, je voulais avoir une réponse franche : Que ressentait-elle pour moi ?  
Je n'étais pas un simple outil, jamais Konan ne me verrait comme une arme sans émotions. Elle ne me traitera pas comme un objet, mais une chose me trouble. J'espère qu'elle est franche envers moi. Je sais que c'est idiot de douter de celle qu'on aime, je lui fais confiance, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'avenir. Je ne veux pas la décevoir, je ne veux pas la blesser et en même temps, j'ignore si elle me voit comme une femme amoureuse ou comme une fille à protéger.

L'amour est vraiment une sensation curieuse. Elle nous rend plus heureuse que tout et l'instant d'après, ce sentiment nous fait si mal. C'est une pulsion violente qui suffit à nous maintenir en vie, à nous pousser à nous battre et à avancer. En fait, c'est exactement comme la haine. Ces deux sensations sont à la fois si fortes et si faibles, qu'elles sont quasiment identiques. Ce ne sont pas de simples sentiments, c'est un ensemble de pulsions qui nous donnent une raison de vivre. Face à un tel paradoxe, nous ignorons sur quelle facette de la même pièce nous tomberons. Cette félicité en soi peut nous faire plaisir au point de vouloir l'apporter comme un don au monde entier et l'instant d'après, cette douleur peut nous faire souffrir au point de vouloir détruire tout ce qui se trouvera devant nous.

Face à ce constat, j'espère sincèrement que jamais la haine ne me submergera, car sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Lorsque la main de Konan se pose sur mon épaule, je sens au travers de mes habits qu'elle veut me rassurer, qu'elle aimerait me dire qu'elle m'aime, parce que je sens ses émotions fuser au travers de sa chair.

-**Konan-chan, merci.**

**-Sakura-chan, je n'osais pas le dire, mais je ne peux plus reculer. Je t'aime.**

Enfin. Elle l'a avoué. Ca me rassure tellement que je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir et je ne sais pas trop comment réagir. J'aimerais l'embrasser pour lui rendre la pareille et la remercier de toutes ces émotions positives qui me transpercent, lorsque j'éprouve un pressentiment. Soudainement, c'est comme si une main m'écrasait l'estomac.

**-Merde. Il arrive.**

L'air ambiant devient soudainement pesant alors que le ciel se distord devant nous. Un vortex se forme et rapidement, nous voyons tous la silhouette charismatique du dernier Uchiha en sortir. Son regard brûlant et haineux se pose sur nous, tandis que le vent agite ses longs cheveux.

**-Traîtres. Je viens chercher ce qui me revient de droit.**

Nous sommes quatre à vouloir changer ce monde. Malheureusement, nos rêves sont incompatibles avec ses ambitions. Même la mort que je peux apporter est préférable à l'esclavage qu'il veut imposer.

**-Jûbi ne t'appartient pas. Seul une Haruno a le pouvoir d'abriter l'âme de démon et c'est bien une Haruno qui sert de jinchûriki à la bête. La boucle est bouclé Madara, je suis le second Rikudô et toi, tu n'es qu'un fantôme. D'ailleurs, je compte bien te renvoyer dans le passé que tu n'aurais jamais du quitter. Je compte bien te ramener à ta juste place ... parmi les souvenirs du passé.**

Ses sourcils froncés et ses yeux plissés indiquent clairement son insatisfaction. Cependant, l'éclat dans son sharingan et son sourire indiquent qu'il mijote quelque chose de mauvais.

**-Très bien, ce n'est qu'un léger contretemps. Puisque tu as une drôle de façon d'être reconnaissante, je me montrerais impitoyable. Je vais te laisser en vie. Je vais tous les tuer, sauf toi. Je t'arracherai l'œil que je t'ai si généreusement offert, comme ça tu obéiras sans rechigner au Mangekyô. Je t'arracherais lentement les membres pour m'assurer que tu ne fuiras pas et quand tu seras redevenue faible, je me servirais de toi comme réceptacle. Tu seras mon objet favori, une si jolie statue incapable de bouger, totalement à ma merci. Je peux t'assurer que je m'amuserais avec toi, je te maintiendrais en vie pour l'éternité et tu auras tout loisir de repenser aux conséquences de ta trahison.**

Je hausse un sourcil, retenant un frisson de dégoût devant la perversité sans limites de cet homme. Finir comme un objet rangé au placard n'est pas très attrayant, mais il oublie que je ne vais pas me rendre sans combattre.

**-Je savais bien qu'on en arriverait là, Madara. Sauf que nous sommes quatre contre un. Tu as manipulé trop de gens, mais moi je sais leur offrir ce qu'ils désirent. Tu veux un conseil ? Suicide-toi, ça sera moins long, moins pénible et le résultat sera le même.**

En grognant, il pose la main sur la poignée de son arme et se tient prêt à se battre.

**-Préparez-vous à mourir … traîtres.**

Sans autre mot, il dégaine son katana dénommé Mangetsu et se lance à l'attaque. Notre quatuor resté fidèle aux idéaux de Nagato court vers l'ennemi, prêt pour un duel épique.

Immédiatement, la lame de Madara s'entrechoque avec celle de Kisame et les deux bretteurs mettent toute leur force en jeu pour repousser l'ennemi. Madara retenu, je concentre mon chakra pour utiliser une technique volée à son descendant. Sans surprise, dès que mon Chidori s'approche trop du vieil immortel, il utilise sa technique pour désincarner don corps. Alors qu'il disparait, j'arrête mon rayon crépitant pour éviter de toucher Kisame qui tombe, puisque sa force phénoménale n'est plus retenue par rien.

**-Mokuton Hijutsu. Jyukai Koutan !**

Zetsu se concentre et fait rapidement pousser une forêt, dopée par le chakra surnaturel qui reste présent dans les nuages. Ces restes non dissipés de la volonté de Nagato de protéger ce monde nous accompagnent toujours, comme s'il tenait également à nous encourager depuis l'aù-delà. Les vignes grimpantes tentent de s'enrouler autour de Madara, comme autant de lianes flexibles, mais elles ne peuvent pas agripper ce qui n'existe pas réellement.

Cette technique est vraiment chiante, Madara se cache derrière ca il est trop lâche pour affronter son destin qui serait inévitable. Quand je pense que ce type est déjà mort, c'est un véritable cauchemar. s'il ignore les techniques d'Orochimaru, je me demande comment a-t'il fait pour conserver son corps pendant tant d'années ? En théorie, Uchiha Madara ne devrait même plus exister. Serait-ce à cause de son chakra, qui farait ... un lien avec Jûbi ?  
A la mention de cette hypothèse, je frémis. C'est impossible, le démon est à moi seul, il ne peut pas obéir à Madara !

Pourtant, il reste un espoir et je me rappelle les paroles de Konan. Madara à beau disposer de réserves de chakra colossales, il ne peut pas maintenir son jutsu plus de cinq minutes, sinon il lui faudra une heure pour pouvoir le recharger. Voilà donc ce que désire Zetsu, il fait glisser ses plantes en Madara pour s'assurer que le vieux utilise sa technique et qu'il dépasse le compte à rebours.

Malheureusement pour nous, Madara a également compris et il se jette sur Zetsu. Immédiatement, l'homme aux cheveux partiellement verts crée un bouclier de bois, mais l'Uchiha le traverse et empale Zetsu sur sa lame. Au moment ou le maître des plantes s'effondre, son bouclier de poutres se dissipe tandis que j'envoie une volée de notes explosives. Le brun sourit, ignorant les tornades de papier ou les éclairs que j'émets en sa direction.

**-Bien tenté vieux con.**

L'Uchiha se retourne et voit un étrange corps blanc sortir du sol. Cet être difforme n'a qu'un demi visage jusqu'au moment ou il plonge son unique main dans le cadavre du nukenin du pays de l'Herbe. La chose hideuse se métamorphose, comme une soupe de cellules qui attendait des instructions de fabrications. Le tas blanc prend la forme du corps à ses pieds et regarde Madara avec le même air impassible que nous lui connaissons si bien.

**-J'en ai toute une armée, tu t'en souviens ? Dire que c'est toi qui as tant insisté pour la créer !**

L'ennemi du monde enrage, cela fait déjà une minute qu'il maintient son jutsu. Il enchaîne les signes et hurle.

**-Katon. Gouryuuka no jutsu !**

Un immense dragon de flammes surgit de la bouche de Madara et carbonise tout sur sa route, libérant son invocateur des plantes le gênant, ainsi que de Zetsu. Kisame n'a pas perdu son temps et fonce, échangeant quelques passes. Je sors Kusanagi et je pars l'aider, tandis que l'ange projette des lances de papier parfaitement effilées. Malgré ces attaques, je sens clairement que l'Uchiha s'amuse de nous voir lutter ainsi. Rien à dire, Madara est doué. Un bon duel est tout ce que demandaient les samouraïs et les ninjas de l'ancien temps. Ce qu'il peut être frustrant !

**-Mais tu devrais pas être mort, espèce de traître ?**

Il pousse un rictus avant d'émettre ce « _Hn_ » si caractéristique, ce grognement typique des Uchiha qui fait bouillir mon sang de rage.

**-Mais … je suis mort. Hashirama m'a tué. Cependant, grâce à mon jutsu spatio-temporel, j'ai pu permettre à mon esprit de fuir les limbes. La suite est très simple. J'ai volé le corps d'un chûnin sans talent pour récupérer mon corps. Une fois mon enveloppe charnelle soignée avec des techniques de guérison, je l'ai soigneusement conservée. C'est avec ce corps sans intérêt que j'ai retrouvé la grotte du Jûbi … et que j'ai découvert que je peux transférer mon âme trois fois.**

**-Deux seulement. Tu t'es gouré, tu n'as jamais eu l'aptitude à détenir l'âme du démon, car tu n'appartient pas au clan des détenteurs de l'esprit de Jûbi. Dans l'hypothèse ou le glorieux clan Uchiha aurait eu un lien avec ces civils sans grand talents, tu ne peux pas contrôler ce démon car tu n'es pas une femme. **

**-Si je ne peux pas transférer mon âme dans un autre corps, alors c'est avec le mien que je vous écraserais.**

**-Encore une chose. Le corps que tu as volé, c'était celui qui t'a servi à devenir Mizukage, n'est ce pas ? C'est toi qui a foutu en l'air la vie de Kisame. Tu es une enflure qui as fait massacrer les clans, juste pour affaiblir Kiri. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi massacrer ces familles ?**

L'ancêtre rugit et nous repousse en émettant un nuage de cendres extrêmement chaudes.

**-C'est une subtilité qui t'échappe, petite fille. J'ai affaibli volontairement ce village pour en faire une cible facile. Dès que la troisième guerre shinobi a éclaté, j'ai pu patiamment repérer les jinchûriki. Tout est question de patience.**

**-Ouais, mais tu es trop narcissique. Lorsque tu as rencontré Orochimaru, tu l'as recruté et tu l'as fait soigner ton cadavre. Une fois fini, tu as retrouvé ton enveloppe actuelle, qui ne craint pas les ravages du temps.**

**-Tu es un peu trop intelligente Haruno. Mais je vais tous vous tuer, maintenant !**

Il dégaine son éventail ancien et laisse les flammes noires de l'Amaterasu recouvrir la toile de l'arme.

**-Fûton. Dai Kamaitachi.**

D'un coup de son éventail, Madara envoie une puissante bourrasque qui tranche tout sur son passage. Le souffle d'une incroyable puissance balaie tout et pire, il est accompagné de ce maudit feu obscur. Je me mets devant mes coéquipiers et je tente d'absorber l'attaque infernale, mon Sharingan me permettant de dissiper un grand nombre des flammes noires. Mais sauver mes alliés à un prix, puisque je commence à voir flou de l'œil gauche. Si le Rinnegan sauvegarde l'intégrité de mon œil droit, les dégats sont alors répercutés à gauche. Depuis peu, je vois dans mon miroir que l'orbe vert commence à pâlir. Combien de temps pourrais-je tenir avant de devoir sacrifier mon dernier oeil naturel et d'abandonner cette perle que Konan aime tant ? Serais-je capable de me greffer un sharingan juste pour le pouvoir ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une réponse, parce que Madara forme une tornade de vent qui concentre le feu divin. Il accélère sa rotation, commençant à se déplacer en un cyclone brûlant. Sans hésiter, Kisame gonfle sa poitrine et lance son tsunami à l'assaut de la tempête de Madara, sans vraiment se soucier de nous. Deux ailes émergent du dos de Konan qui se met en hauteur pour profiter de la vue. Zetsu s'enfonce dans le sol pour laisser passer l'attaque et moi, je me concentre.

Avec mon chakra chargé dans mes jambes, je bondis en l'air pour prendre appui sur le mur d'un des bâtiments. En concentrant mon chakra, je peux monter au sommet du bâtiment pour voir la vague immense percuter le tourbillon enflammé.

Une colonne de vapeur s'élève instantanément, tandis que le cyclone est englouti sous l'immense poche aqueuse. Même si une telle masse n'arrive pas à éteindre les flammes, il a au moins eu le mérite d'arrêter la formation du tourbillon. Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer.

Profitant que Madara se concentre sur Kisame qui joue comme un poisson dans l'eau, j'utilise l'Amaterasu. Le projectile envoyé fuse vers l'Uchiha, pour se déployer comme un phénix noir qui traverse tout avant de percuter l'Uchiha.

Madara hurle alors que mes flammes le dévorent, mais rapidement il désincarne son corps, rendant mon attaque inefficace.

**-Vous comprenez enfin que rien ne peut me vaincre ?**


	49. Le pont vers la paix

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Madara fait preuve d'une arrogance qui commence à rendre ce combat pénible. Son jutsu lui permettant de jouer avec l'espace-temps est une vraie saloperie qui rend un combat contre lui presque impossible. Malheureusement pour lui, Konan a préparé une petite surprise pour le vaincre, malgré son jutsu.

Discrètement, Konan me souffle son plan à l'oreille et j'acquiesce, ragaillardie par son ingénieux stratagème. Sans perdre de temps, je saute vers Madara en chargeant mon chakra dans mon poing. Au moment de l'impact, je mets toute mon énergie pour infliger un maximum de dégâts. Le toit sur lequel nous combattons commence à se fissurer, avant d'émettre un craquement annonciateur du pire. Lorsqu'un grondement sourd retentit, l'immense dalle de béton surplombant le lac, se met à céder et bascule dans le lac en contrebas. Madara et moi commençons à tomber, chargeant le chakra dans nos jambes pour minimiser l'impact. A corps perdu, Kisame se jette dans le vide et nous rejoint dans rotre chute. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il place son énorme épée de métal sous mes pieds. Dans une coordination parfaite, nos deux gestes se combinent. Je pousse le plus fort possible sur le plat de la lame et je refais le trajet en sens inverse.

Kisame chûte toujours, avant d'être solidement agrippé par de longs tentacules de vignes qui le retiennent. Zetsu tracte le shinobi de Kiri qui à tout loisir d'observer Madara tomber.

A cet instant, Konan lance son piège préparé de longue date. Le grand lac s'ouvre, ses flots se fendent en deux pour révéler un océan de notes explosives. Sans une seule once d'hésitation, elle maintient Madara et le force à éviter un coup de kunai. Maintenant qu'il est immobilisé dans sa technique de désincarnation, il ne peut plus se téléporter.

**-J'avais promis à Nagato de réaliser son rêve. Je voulais l'aider à créer le pont vers un monde meilleur. Je réalise que si je ne peux marcher à ses cotés sur ce pont … je peux au moins en être le pilier !**

Désormais que Madara est transpercé par ce clone subtilement mis en place, il n'a plus que cinq minutes d'invulnérabilité avant de quitter son statut d'être immatériel. Tout est fin prêt pour le spectacle final.

Mon ange réapparait à nos cotés et lance l'activation du piège. Le clone s'embrase instantanément, suivi par le reste des notes. A ce moment précis, débute l'extraordinaire explosion de six-cent milliards de notes, tandis qu'un grondement apocalyptique retentit à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'y a rien à dire, ce spectacle est fabuleux. L'éclat de ces faisceaux d'énergie sont plus lumineux que le soleil, cette vaste série d'éclats à lieu sur plusieurs kilomètres carrés et ressurgit en une apothéose d'explosions. Je suis sure que ce fantastique spectacle est visible depuis les frontières des autres nations et qu'il aurait fait naître des étoiles dans les yeux de Deidara. Remarque, je pense que si le blond avait vu ça, il en aurait été jaloux. Il aurait certainement voulu prouver qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup mieux et en me rappelant la puissance de l'étoile qui a rasé Kumo, je frissonne. Je me dis qu'il est préférable que Deidara n'ait jamais vu ça.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de ce spectacle formidable, les dernières notes explosent. Le lac encerclant Amegakure est désormais totalement vide, dont le fond autrefois vaseux, exhale désormais un parfum de roche partiellement fondue. Vu cette effarante puissance, je souffle de soulagement. je me demande si Jûbi peut faire un truc pareil. Non, je préfère ignorer la réponse. Konan détend ses muscles et souffle de soulagement, alors que Kisame se permet un sourire.

**-Enfin, Kiri est vengé, cette enflure a fini par payer. Que son âme parte en enfer. Nous pouvons enfin passer à la suite, maintenant que Madara est …**

Le shinobi du brouillard n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il sebt une profonde douleur en lui. Un splendide katana à la lame sombre liserée d'argent, brillante sous la lumière du soleil, lui transperce le cœur.  
Avec un ton ironique, l'Uchiha termine sa phrase.

**-Mort, c'est ça ?**

Madara est encore en vie ? C'est impossible, comment a-t'il fait ?

L'attaque ne l'a pas laissé indemne, puisque son corps présente de nombreuses brûlures et qu'il lui manque le bras gauche. Le dernier Uchiha se redresse péiblement, retirant calmement la lame qu'il a plantée lachement dans le dos de Kisame.  
Prise par l'émotion, je bafouille.

**-Co … comment est-ce ... possible ?**

Il ricane, essuyant sa lame sur le manteau noir qui se tache de nuages de sang. A voir cet acte d'une lâcheté révoltante, une colère violente nait dans nos cœurs. sentant la haine suinter en nous, ce monstre pousse un rire fou, symbole de celui qui a commis l'irréparable et en est fier.

**-Izanagi. La technique interdite des Uchiha. Je peux créer la réalité à partir de rien.**

En nous montrant son œil gauche, totalement vide et immobile, il croit bon de surenchérir.

**-Ca me coute un œil, mais le tien sera largement suffisant ... Haruno.**

Quand j'observe cet homme qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir, qui ne comprend rien à ce qui fait le plaisir de vivre, je m'emporte. Il a vécu beaucoup de choses, comme nous tous, mais il refuse de se rendre à l'évidence. Il est totalement dépassé.

**-Espèce d'abruti ! A quoi ça va t'avancer d'être le maître du monde si tu es immortel ? Est-ce que tu veux la réponse ? Tu finiras seul ... tou seul ! Tu auras tout obtenu et tu vas passer l'éternité à désirer plus, c'est à dire ce que tu n'auras jamais ! Tu te condamnes à l'insatisfaction et à la souffrance. Si tu es incapable de comprendre ça, alors je te plains sincèrement.**

Le brun me regarde, fronçant les sourcils et touchant négligemment son moignon cicatrisé.

**-Haruno, tu es vraiment une pauvre conne. Tu ne comprends rien à la vie ... et tu vas t'en prendre plein la gueule à ce rythme.**

**-J'ai déjà beaucoup souffert ... et je veux m'assurer que plus personne n'ai à connaître une telle douleur.**

**-Une vie de paix, c'est ça ton désir ? C'est ça que tu proposes au monde shinobi ? Tu es d'une naïveté sans pareille. Vivre, ce n'est pas seulement survivre. Vivre, c'est agir de façon à repousser totalement ses limites, pour pouvoir accomplir ce que les autres ne peuvent pas faire. Pour vivre une vie à fond, il faut tout essayer, tout découvrir. Par bonheur, je peux vivre toutes les expériences possibles, puisque j'ai des siècles devant moi.**

Son unique œil valide se plisse davantage et il me fixe, me dévisageant avec cette cruauté qui me met mal à l'aise.

**-Et toi, que feras tu ?**

**-Comment ça ? Sois plus clair, le macchabée !**

Il fait craquer les jointures de sa main droite et fait un geste de la tête vers Konan.

**-Toi qui disposes également d'une très longue vie, que vas tu faire avec elle ?**

Il me frappe en plein dans mon unique point faible. Je ne dois pas montrer qu'il m'atteint et j'essaye de garder fière allure.

**-Je … je n'ai besoin que de son amour.**

A l'instant même, il pousse un rire suraigu, ridiculisant mes sentiments. Ses longs cheveux roussis flottent à chaque gloussement de rire qu'il pousse.

**-L'amour … c'est si pitoyable. Qu'est ce qui te dit que cette chère Konan t'aime vraiment ?**

Je le sais au plus profond de moi, parce que je ressens sa sincérité vibrer en moi. Je n'ai pas à douter d'elle, puisque je sais qu'elle ne m'abandonnera pas. J'ai lu dans le regard azuré de mon amante qu'elle m'offre son coeur, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à ce jour ou nous avons avoué nos sentiments.

**-Je … je sais au fond de moi que Konan-chan est sincère …**

Madara pousse un nouveau rire qui me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements

**-Idiote. Elle te manipule …**

**-Ferme ta gueule ! Konan-chan m'aime ! Je l'aime aussi ! Elle ne m'abandonnera pas, car aucune de nous ne blessera l'autre ! Nous ne serons jamais comme toi !**

Déchirée par la rage, je commence à concentrer mon chakra et je le charge en une grosse sphère, comme j'ai vu Naruto le faire si souvent. Emplie de toute ma haine et de ma rancune, j'y glisse insidieusement mon chakra maudit dedans. Lorsque mon orbe est prêt, je le lance.

**-Voici les ténèbres. Yamiton ! Futon, Rasen-Shuriken !**

L'orbe bleuâtre prend une teinte violacée avant de fuser vers l'Uchiha qui se contente de se décaler pour l'éviter. La sphère s'élargit au niveau de l'équateur pour prendre la forme d'une hélice vrombissante.

**-La technique du Yondaïme Hokage. Intéressant mais même améliorée, elle reste dépassé.**

Au dernier moment, le diamètre de l'attaque augmente brutalement. Surpris par ce piège, Madara se recule instinctivement. Voyant que ça ne sera pas suffisant pour esquiver l'attaque, il utilise son jutsu de désincarnation. Pourtant, la sphère prend une couleur noire et la lame affutée glisse en lui, tranchant une part de l'armure de Madara et entaillant sa chair.

Stupéfaite par ce succès, je lis également de la surprise dans ses yeux. Sa technique de dissociation ne lui sert absolument à rien si j'engage ma colère. Malgré toute sa puissance, il ne peut rien, car ma haine est supérieure à la sienne et que mon démon me rend bien plus efficace que tout ses trucs de passe-passe !

**-Je vois. Tu puises ton énergie dans le chakra du Jûbi. La haine renforce ta puissance.**

Avec une rapidité foudroyante qui dément son âge, il court en ma direction et me saisit à la gorge. Avant même que les deux autres membres d'Akatsuki ne réagissent, il éloigne mes alliés avec une série de boules de feu. Sans attendre le résultat de l'attaque, il repose son regard sur moi.

Je vois les branches de son sharingan tournoyer alors qu'il tente de s'infiltrer dans mon esprit. Je sens ses yeux glisser dans mon inconscient, s'enfoncer en moi et observer mes souvenirs. Lorsque je vois des flashs d'une nuit passée avec mon ange, je me met en rogne. Ces souvenirs sont privés, c'est personnel, je l'interdit de voir ça ! Je mobilise mes forces pour contrer son infiltration dans mon esprit.  
Soudainement, je glousse doucement avant d'éclater de rire.

D'un geste brutal, Madara est rejeté par une force invisible et s'écrase à terre. Alors qu'il se relève suite au Shinra Tensei, je ris comme une cinglée totalement dérangée. Quelque chose en moi force l'entrée de mon esprit, mon rire et les spasmes qui agitent mon corps témoignent de la lutte de pouvoir que je mêne avec le démon. Une aura maudite commence à m'entourer, un manteau de chakra noir me sert de protection, tandis que mes ténèbres intérieures commencent à me glacer ce qui me reste d'âme.

Je sens Jûbi batailler pour prendre le contrôle de mes fonctions corporelles, tandis qu'une queue fantômatique émerge derrière moi. Malgré que je laisse une porte ouverte au démon, j'arrive encore à contenir sa volonté et je ne cède pas. Je me rends compte de l'effort intense à fournir pour garder ma raison et je comprends que c'est donc si difficile que ça de résister à un bijû. Je comprends pourquoi Naruto craignait tant d'y faire appel, pourquoi la moitié des jinchûriki sont devenus fous à cause des bêtes. C'est un fardeau tellement lourd, que personne ne devrait avoir à porter.

Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui retourne à l'attaque, fonçant vers Madara. Il utilise son maudit jutsu pour esquiver une série de kunais, mais sa technique est inefficace face au chakra noir. Sans rien dire, j'agrippe Madara qui ne peut plus échapper à ma main dont les ongles se sont allongés en de petites griffes. Mes yeux reflètent encore plus intensément cette folie latente en moi, tandis que je me glisse insidieusement dans l'âme du dernier Uchiha.

Une fois arrivée dans les méandres de son subconscient, je cherche Madara des yeux pendant quelques instants. Je vois sa silhouette, grande mais effrayée, se tenir dressée devant un temple de pierre frappé de l'éventail rouge et blanc. Avec une assurance feinte, il s'adresse à moi, ou plutôt à ma nouvelle forme.

**-Qui es-tu ?**

**-Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je suis ce que tu cherches tant à devenir. Je suis la mort, la corruption finale, ce qui pourrit lentement toute vie. Je suis … Jûbi, le démon hérétique qui va dominer ce monde.**

Cette voix qui parle, celle que j'ai autrefois nommée Inner-Sakura … c'est l'incarnation terrestre de Jûbi. En ayant ouvert une partie du sceau et en permettant à une queue d'émerger, j'ai laissé au monstre une possibilité de s'exprimer. Je n'arrive pas à l'empêcher de parler et même si la bête ne contrôle pas mes gestes, elle parvient à s'exprimer. J'espère que je pourrais fermer le sceau sans difficultés.

Tandis que je ressens la difficulté de maîtriser une bête mythique, Madara se tient prêt et frappe en plein dans ma poitrine. Le katana de Madara transperce ma chair, ainsi que mon muscle cardiaque. La douleur est atroce, si intense et poignante. Tandis que la souffrance affaiblit encore ma volonté de résistance, mon corps semble agir indépendamment de ma volonté et extrait l'arme plantée dans un de mes seins. J'halète, surprise d'être encore en vie, avant de fixer Madara dans ses yeux rouges. Une fois de plus, mon démon intérieur prend la parole.

**-Inutile. Absolument futile. Je suis immortel …**

Alors que la plaie se referme, ne laissant aucune cicatrice, je sens que mon bras ne m'obéit plus et d'un coup de griffes vengeur, je tranche la chair du dernier bras de l'Uchiha. Le manchot s'effondre, fixant mes yeux sans émotions. Avec un sadisme rare, je plonge mon bras dans sa poitrine afin de lui éclater le cœur. A cause du chakra maudit qui suinte de mes pores, il ne peut pas sauvegarder son intégrité physique. Maintenant que la moitié restante de ses organes sont rongés par mon obscurité, mon ennemi rend son dernier souffle. Finalement, je brise l'illusion et revient rapidement dans le monde réel.

Je me concentre pour dompter la bête, car je dois absolument l'empêcher de sortir. Lentement, je visualise les chaînes qui maintiennent mon double ténébreux dans son état soumis et dissipe la cape noire qui m'entourait. A genoux, je me calme pour ne pas brusquer mon corps qui guérit vite de ses troubles physiologiques, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être en sueur et de rendre mon dernier repas. Immédiatement, Konan et Zetsu m'attrapent par les bras pour m'aider à me relever doucement.

**-Sakura-chan. Est-ce-que ça va ?**

Réprimant une nouvelle envie de vomir, je hoche la tête.

**-Oui. Tout va bien, merci. Que faisons-nous de ça ?**

Je regarde le cadavre à mes pieds avec l'air hautain qui me sert de masque, tandis que Zetsu déleste le cadavre de son armure et de ses armes. Avec quelques signes, il convoque un splendide népenthès de grande taille, avant de jeter le corps dans l'une des ascidies. J'imagine que la digestion durera au moins une bonne semaine et que cette plante va pouvoir faire un bon repas.

Avec des regrets sincères, nous décidons d'enterrer Kisame. L'homme au physique de squale était l'un des meilleurs épéistes qui soit et une personne qui est morte pour défendre nos idéaux. Nous restons tous les trois un moment devant la tombe avant que Zetsu ne tourne lentement les talons. Konan regarde le ninja pâle s'éloigner.

**-Ou allez-vous Zetsu-san ?**

**-Je vais prendre le contrôle de Kusa. Je serai de retour d'ici deux jours, lorsque nous irons au conseil de l'Alliance Shinobi.**

Je hoche la tête, comprenant son désir de reconnaissance, et le regarde disparaître. Mordant mes lèvres, je prends doucement la main de Konan et je la regarde dans les yeux.

**-Enfin, nous avons débarassé cette terre du monstre. Je suppose que nous allons bientôt pouvoir amener la paix dans le monde.**

Konan me sourit, tandis que je la serre dans mes bras, heureuse et fatiguée. D'ailleurs, le contact avec son corps chaud et rassurant, fait que je m'endors rapidement, sombrant dans un sommeil réparateur. Je sens à peine mon ange me soulever pour m'emmener dans sa chambre.


	50. Quand le rêve se transforme en cauchemar

Attention, ce chapitre contient des scènes de yuri et d'autres ne convenant pas à tous les publics.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Les rayons du soleil du matin ne percent que doucement à travers les rideaux de la chambre de l'ange d'Amegakure, du fait de l'amas persistant de cumulonimbus. Génée par un rayon qui finit sur son visage, la femme aux cheveux bleus se réveille doucement en écartant sa couverture. Elle passe une main sur une de ses tempes et peste à cause du fait qu'elle n'a dormi que quelques heures. Lentement, elle se masse les paupières pour se forcer à ouvrir yeux, essayant de chasser la fatigue qui engourdit ses sens. Ce n'est seulement qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rend compte de la seconde présence dans son lit et qui se fait remarquer d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. En ressentant cette respiration calme qui l'électrise, Konan tourne lentement la tête pour regarder à ses côtés, profitant du spectacle touchant et désirable. A ses cotés se trouve une femme très puissante, mais en même temps tellement fragile, paisiblement lovée au milieu des draps. Sakura ne lui apparaît plus comme la nouvelle dirigeante incontestée de l'Akatsuki, mais comme une petite fille tellement mignonne quand elle dort, dont le corps nu à ses côtés apparaît comme un appel au viol.

La femme aux cheveux bleus n'arrive pas à se détacher de ce corps si délicat et contemple les fines formes, en particulier ces seins à moitié couverts par une main aux ongles parfaitement entretenus. Incapable de contrôler le désir montant en elle, Konan glisse lentement un doigt dans les cheveux pastels. L'Amekage passe lentement sa main sur le corps de son amante, voyant les fins poils roses se hérisser à cause du frisson provoqué. Konan s'attarde sur la poitrine qui se soulève régulièrement, tentant malaisément de dégager l'une des mains pour révéler ces zones érogènes. En se retenant de lécher les tétons qui semblent l'attendre de façon ostentatoire, Konan descend plus bas et continue de regarder la fine peau transformée à cause des frissons qu'elle a provoqué. L'ainée regarde les muscles détendus, bien visibles au niveau des abdominaux, signe que la kunoichi ne ménage pas ses efforts, avant de croiser encore et toujours cette marque blanche. Outre cette cicatrice vestige du passé, l'ange croise une autre marque, bien plus récente. Autour du nombril, se trouve un sceau complexe qui fait prendre conscience à Konan du statut de la femme avec laquelle elle couche. Son ventre est tatoué par un sceau emprisonnant le démon ultime. Devant cette vision persistante, qui ne disparaîtra qu'à la mort de Sakura, Konan soupire.

**-C'est vrai, en plus d'être tombée amoureuse de moi et de craindre d'être de nouveau seule, elle doit également supporter ce fardeau. Quand je pense que je ne sais même pas si je pourrais l'aider … j'ai peur de ne pas réussir à t'aider Sakura-chan. J'ai peur que tu ne te brûles les ailes …**

En pensant au fait que Sakura l'aime, Konan sent un nouveau courant électrique traverser son bas ventre, la motivant davantage à descendre sa main vers l'intimité de la fleur de cerisier qui serre les jambes. Contrarié, la plus agée des deux amantes laisse ses doigts chauds glisser sur le dos de sa compagne qui se détend instinctivement et écarte les jambes. Arborant un sourire satisfait et victorieux, Konan approche lentement du petit abricot de Sakura et commence à glisser un ongle autour des lèvres qu'elle écarte, sentant gonfler le plaisir naissant dans son ventre.

Lentement, je sens une présence glisser doucement en moi, tandis qu'une main chaude glisse sur mes seins, torturant légèrement mon téton droit. Emergeant peu à peu de mon sommeil, j'ouvre lentement les yeux et je vois mon ange lécher mon nombril. Elle qui voulait se faire discrète et qui jurait de ne rien faire sans mon consentement, est en train de me masturber pour son propre plaisir. Elle veut jouer à ce petit jeu, eh bien je ne vais pas la détromper, je sens que ça sera amusant. A voir sa petite fente s'humidifier de plaisir, je soupire. Non mais vraiment ... Quelle perverse.

Réprimant un petit frisson, je la laisse continuer son action ou elle pense que je ne m'apercevrais de rien. Je souris intérieurement de sa tentative maladroite, jusqu'à ce que mon ange ne commence à éprouver une furieuse envie de se laisser aller à plus de plaisir. Alors comme ça, elle utilise mon corps, croyant que je ne le verrais pas pour pouvoir s'offrir un accès au septième ciel. A ce moment, je me décide à arrêter la comédie, choisissant de casser le rythme à l'instant précis ou elle est sur le point de s'offrir un plaisir solitaire.

**-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher …**

Lorsque je dis ces mots, Konan était déjà bien excitée et se retrouve surprise, privée d'orgasme. Frustrée, elle met quelques secondes à se rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation et commence à bafouiller. Le fait qu'elle ait arrêté de me stimuler me consterne, personne ne peut se permettre de me laisser frustrée !

**-Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter.**

Désormais que mon corps est excité, l'envie de me faire pénétrer gagne mon esprit. Maintenant que j'ai conscience d'avoir envie qu'elle me fasse jouir, je me jette sur elle, commençant à l'embrasser avec passion. Dès qu'elle se décide à remettre enfin ses doigts en action, je sens cette douce chaleur revenir et je me baisse vers son pubis. Regardant rapidement le piercing de son nombril, je constate qu'elle a ajouté une améthyste à coté du saphir, symbolisant ainsi l'union de deux femmes aux couleurs de cheveux si étranges.

Sachant qu'elle est déjà très excitée et qu'elle me le fera payer très cher si je tarde trop à la contenter, je glisse avec une lenteur calculée ma langue dans son intimité. Avec une légère peur de mal faire, je pratique le second cunnilingus de ma vie. Je titille rapidement son clitoris, ce petit organe très sensible qui lui cause tant de plaisir, même si ma langue ne se concentre pas sur son bourgeon pour ralentir sa stimulation.  
Lorsque je tarde trop à la satisfaire, elle me le fait comprendre en tirant lentement mon sein gauche, téton coincé entre ses dents. Prise au piège de sa volonté, j'accepte enfin de la laisser accéder à la jouissance. Quand son corps se cambre, elle pousse un petit cri, libérant mon sein. Je pousse un long feulement lorsqu'elle pince mon bourgeon avec ses ongles et malgré le mélange de douleur et d'extase, je continue à lui offrir tout mon amour avec ma langue. Le goût de sa cyprine est si exquis, je me régale de cette saveur incomparable et inimitable qu'elle m'offre volontiers. Malgré tout mes efforts pour ne pas gâcher ce jus délicieux, je perds une partie du liquide abondant lorsqu'elle enfonce son doigt en moi, me déconcentrant.

Lorsqu'elle se relève, elle lèche la cyprine sur mon visage, et prend son temps pour laisser couler le liquide et avoir une bonne excuse pour lécher ce fin filet qui coule sur ma poitrine. Rapidement, elle me regarde de haut et lèche le lobe de mon oreille gauche.

-**Dis moi, que veux tu, Sakura-chan ? Je veux t'entendre m'implorer.**

**-Lèche moi ... fais moi jouir. S'il te plait, ne me laisse ... pas comme ça.**

Konan joue sur mon début d'orgasme pour que je me plie à sa volonté.

**-Je t'en supplie, Konan-chan ... enfonce ta langue en moi ...**

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, elle redescend pour remplacer ses doigts. Lorsque elle fait glisser sa langue en moi, je hurle de plaisir. A mon tour, je m'active à toucher son point interne sensible avec mes ongles, jusqu'au moment ou nous explosons en même temps, transpercées par la jouissance. Dans un râle, je ne trouve qu'une chose à dire.

**-Konan-chan !**

Vidée, éreintée, en sueur, couverte de salive et de son nectar, je m'écroule sur le lit en haletant. Ca ne fait que trois fois qu'elle me fait jouir, alors que nous n'avons eu à peine quelques heures de repos avant cette session torride. Avec le soleil déclinant, je me dis que ce n'est pas cette journée que je consacrerais au travail, le monde shinobi peut bien attendre. Je déglutis difficilement, la bouche pâteuse et les lèvres sèches. Je fixe ses yeux brillants de désir et lui demande à boire, prenant un ton implorant. Une air lubrique se lit clairement dans son regard et sans dire un mot, elle prend une bouteille dans le tiroir de son meuble. Quand je vois la bouteille, je me détends, mais son sourire me fait comprendre qu'elle trame quelque chose.

**-Tu as l'air épuisée, Sakura-chan. Je vais être obligée de le faire moi-même.**

Mon visage prend un air interrogatif à ces mots, mais je commence à entrevoir le jeu érotique qu'elle a prévu. Avec les dents, elle ôte le bouchon et commence à absorber le liquide si précieux. Dès qu'elle cesse, elle croise mon regard implorant et son visage traduit une perversité manifeste. Elle s'approche, plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de faire lentement glisser un filet aqueux dans ma gorge sèche. J'avale l'eau fraîche avec délectation, l'implorant de continuer. Konan, consciente d'être en position de force, continue son petit jeu jusqu'à ce que je sois désaltérée.

Je souris tendrement devant cette vision et mes yeux commencent à se fermer. Konan se place à mes cotés et relève le drap pour me couvrir, mais ne masquant en rien ses seins d'albâtre. Je sens le sommeil m'envahir, épuisée après plusieurs de nos fusions charnelles après quelques trop courtes heures de repos.

Alors que j'émerge de mon sommeil profond, je commence à me sentir moins fatiguée, même si mon corps semble écrasé par une faiblesse quelquonque. Je me sens vaseuse, malgré mon sommeil réparateur. En même temps que je prends conscience de mon état, je sens un courant qui semble parcourir mes méridiens, comme si j'avais été droguée. La bouteille ... Soudainement, je prends conscience que quelque chose ne vas pas et je quitte mon demi-sommeil, pour recevoir plus d'informations provenant de l'extérieur.

Je ressens quelque chose de froid et de dur sur mes poignets, une chose qui me coupe partiellement la circulation sanguine et me cisaille les chairs. Lorsque quelque chose d'aussi froid agrippe mes chevilles, je me réveille et tente de me dégager. Mais c'est trop tard, je ne peux que constater la situation dans laquelle je suis. Je ne suis plus dans notre lit, je me retrouve dans une salle vide et impersonnelle. Ma situation n'est pas fameuse, puisque je suis attachée à une chaise sans dossier, les mains liées aux accoudoirs, tandis que mes jambes écartées laissent mes parties intimes à la vue de tous. Dans cet état, je sens mon coeur se glacer et l'horreur me gagner. A ce moment, je sens une autre personne s'agiter derrière moi. Incapable de bouger la tête à cause de la sangle sur mon front, je laisse la peur s'exprimer et je me débats, sans succès.

**-Ma petite jinchûriki. Toute seule et isolée …**

Lorsque j'entends sa voix, une voix douce et chantante que je reconnaitrais entre mille, je me glace. Qu'est-ce-que ça peut bien signifier ? Lorsque l'hypothèse la plus probable se forme enfin dans mon cerveau, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Non, c'est pas possible … elle ne peut pas avoir fait ça …

Pourtant, c'est bien elle que je vois se poster devant moi, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

**-Euh, tu sais, je crois pas être adepte de ce genre de trucs. Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne trouve pas ça amusant …**

Konan sourit d'un air dément, comme si elle venait de triompher.

**-Mais ma chérie, ce n'est pas un jeu. La kunoichi qui trouve son amour parfait et vit longtemps avec lui pour filer un parfait bonheur, ce n'est qu'un conte. Il est temps d'apprendre à faire la différence entre les rêves et la réalité.**

Lorsque j'entends ça, ces mots si vrais, si crus et si douloureux, quelque chose se brise en moi. C'était la dernière chose encore intacte en mon âme. Mon cœur, mes espoirs, mes sentiments … ça ne comptait donc pas ? Alors, elle m'a trahie … elle aussi. Je sens les larmes pointer quand je comprends, avec horreur, que même la femme que j'aime à en crever m'a utilisée. Je revois le visage de Madara, ses yeux cramoisis et haineux me fixant avec ironie.

« Q_u'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle t'aime vraiment ? »_

Ces paroles sont comme autant de coups de poignards en mon âme. Mon cœur se serre, mes yeux me brûlent … j'ai si mal que je ferais tout pour faire cesser cette douleur atroce sur laquelle je me focalise et que rien ne peut soigner.

Je verse des larmes douloureuses, envahie par le goût amer de la trahison. Alors, je suis vraiment seule … toute seule, et ça, à jamais. J'ai sacrifié ma vie de médic-nin à Konoha, j'ai abandonné et trahi mes anciens amis et ce, juste pour elle. Je la croyais sincère, mais en fait je n'ai réussi qu'a faire une seule chose. Je me suis moi même condamnée à ne jamais connaître le bonheur. Par sa stupidité, une gamine faible et fragile s'est elle même condamnée à finir par subir un destin atroce.

**-Konan-chan … pourquoi ?**

Son sourire s'étire encore, montrant une face cachée de sa personnalité. En voyant ce rictus diabolique qui ne lui va pas du tout et qui déforme son visage, jamais elle ne m'a parue aussi laide.

**-Parce que tu es un outil, rien de plus.**

Elle caresse lentement mon corps, s'attardant sur mes seins. Nous avons pourtant réciproquement ouvert nos jardins secrets. Est-ce-que c'était encore un mensonge ? Ais-je jamais été capable de dévoiler les brumes qui entourent chaque shinobi, pour voir la vérité et leurs secrets à travers leurs illusions ? A-t'elle au moins éprouvé quelque chose pour moi, ne serait-ce qu'un seul sentiment ? Moi, j'ai été sincère sur mes sentiments. Même maintenant, attachée sur cette chaise, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir alors qu'elle m'excite. Malgré le dégoût et l'abattement qui pointent en moi, je sens toujours ce frisson électrique vivre, parce que je suis tombée amoureuse.

Totalement abattue par cette nouvelle, totalement brisée par sa trahison, je ne jouis même plus lors de l'exploration de mon intimité, qu'elle pratique avec la même fougue que lorsqu'elle me prenait.

**-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce tu veux de moi ?**

Elle sourit en regardant les quatre menottes massives m'empêchant d'utiliser mon chakra. Avec tout ça, elle ne court aucun risque que je ne m'évade, que je libère le démon, parce que je suis trop bien entravée. Je la vois se tourner vers une table couverte d'un drap blanc que je n'avais pas remarquée au début. D'un geste théatral, la garce dévoile le secret caché, révélant à ma vue des outils que je ne connais que trop bien. Tandis que des flashs du passé, provenants de moments que j'aurais préféré oublier et qui reviennent à mon esprit, m'effrayent, je détourne le regard. Pendant un bref instant, je croise ses yeux qui se délectent de ce qu'elle lit dans mon regard. Elle sait ma peur, ma crainte, elle n'a même pas besoin de lire en moi pour imaginer ce que je ressens.

**-Je veux juste utiliser ton démon, faire de toi une arme docile, rien de plus. Le seul problème, c'est que tu es un peu trop autonome à mon goût. Je veux avoir à mes ordres un objet obéissant au moindre de mes ordres, un outil sans émotions et sans aucune remise en cause de ma volonté. Pour cela, je vais être obligé de te faire mal. Je te dirais bien que je suis désolée ... mais ce serait te mentir. Je vais te briser … je veux prendre plaisir à te démolir. Je vais te faire connaître le sens du mot « avilir » !**

**-Sadique …**

Elle pousse un petit rire et attrape ma lèvre inférieure. Je tente de la mordre, seule chose que je peux faire, mais sans succès. Quand je pense que l'échec n'est pas une option dans l'Akatsuki, je me demande si je n'aurais pas du jouer mon plan secondaire, celui de corrompre l'esprit de Zetsu, Kisame et Konan pour qu'ils me soient absolument fidèles. Maintenant, je regrette d'avoir voulu leur laisser leur libre arbitre. Konan commence à tester l'un de ses outils, amenant lentement son arme pointue près de mon visage. Sans chakra, je ne peux même pas activer ma pupille sur laquelle j'ai trop compté. Encore une erreur, celle de compter sur une seule partie de mon corps, alors que pour un ninja, l'ensemble de son corps est une arme. D'un coup de poinçon, elle transperce ma lèvre inférieure. Sans aucune fierté, je me mets rapidement à hurler en implorant le ciel.

Alors qu'elle me torture sans arrêter, je ne fais que de crier, tandis que ma volonté flétrit. Je vais finir en enfer, étant le seule témoin de ma propre déchéance. J'ai tout perdu. Qu'est-ce-qu'il me reste désormais ? Pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas de personnes à aimer et qui m'aiment. Je n'ai plus rien, seulement des souvenirs qui me torturent l'esprit, les bons moments du passé que j'essaye de revoir se noyent systématiquement dans l'océan des souvenirs amers.

Après des heures de pure douleur, je n'ai plus conscience de rien, à part d'une chose. Je sais que je préfèrerais mourir. Je sens mon sang couler à peu près partout sur mon corps, finissant sur le sol. En plus de cette odeur, je ressens celle de la sueur et la peur suinter de toute la pièce. De petits clapotis réguliers couvrent ma respiration, tandis que je suis trop fatiguée pour réagir. La moitié des scalpels et des barbelés utilisés pour me torturer sont encore enfoncés dans ma chair. Mais ça, c'est encore le meilleur, car elle a trouvé encore un moyen plus ignoble pour me détruire. Elle a laissé de fines aiguilles percer ma peau, restant fichées dans mon corps, massacrant mon visage tuméfié et toutes mes parties sensibles. Lorsque je lève la tête et croise mon reflet dans le miroir, je n'ose pas y croire. Je ne vois que du sang et des aiguilles perçant seins, oreilles, paupières, lèvres ... Ce corps couvert d'une multitude de piercings irréguliers, totalement transformé ... c'est le mien.

Quand je la cherche faiblement du regard, je ne désire qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. J'ai à peine la force de la regarder, mais quand j'ose enfin le faire, elle est dans une posture étrange. Elle a revêtu son manteau noir aux nuages de sang, complété par une capuche qui masque ses traits, alors que sa main tremble d'excitation.

Elle est juste derrière moi, ses doigts glissant lentement sur la cicatrice blanche qui barre mon dos. Suivant la zébrure, souvenir d'une autre torture toute aussi atroce, elle ricane. D'un geste sur, Konan tourne lentement autour de moi et se poste devant mon corps, l'air triomphante. Alors qu'elle fait glisser son manteau, elle se dévêtit totalement, sans doute pour me briser mentalement. Contemplant son corps que j'ai tellement aimé, je constate quelque chose d'inhabituel. En suivant ses traits vierges de toute pilosité, je vois sa proéminente poitrine d'albâtre, tout comme les attributs masculins qu'elle porte à l'entrejambe !

Choquée par cette surprise, je regarde son visage, en l'attente d'une explication. A ce moment, Konan sourit diaboliquement et un sourire large fend son visage. Elle porte sa main vers son visage et avec lenteur, elle tire la peau qui se détache au niveau de son front, laissant apparaître un visage de craie ayant des marques violacées autour de ses yeux dorés aux pupilles fendues.

**-Orochimaru ?**

Je n'ose le croire, comment est-ce possible ? Il est théoriquement mort, il n'a plus de corps et son âme est scellée à jamais! Comment aurait-il pu faire pour prendre le corps de Konan … et depuis tout ce temps ? Comment a t'il pu réussir à duper toute l'Akatsuki ?

**-De ... depuis combien de temps ?**

La personne qui a volé le visage et le corps de Konan sourit. En fait, je n'ai peut être jamais réellement connu la véritable Konan. Peut être que depuis le début, je me faisais caresser par Orochimaru. Je frémis de dégoût à l'idée d'avoir laissé ce crotale enfoncer ses doigts en moi. Peut être que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu cruel, destiné à me briser davantage.

**-Tu as tort.**

Mon tortionnaire sourit et arrache le reste du masque de chair qui couvre encore le bas de son visage.

**-Je ne suis pas Orochimaru. Mais nous avons un compte à régler … Sakura-hime.**

Lorsque j'aperçoit ce visage écailleux, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il est mort, brûlé vif devant moi ! Je l'ai vu mourir, je l'ai tué moi-même ! Je hurle de désespoir devant cette constatation.

**-Noooon ! C'est impossible !**

Tandis que je pleure en hurlant face à cet homme sans aucune pitié, je sais que je suis fichue. Je suis en enfer et je vais payer pour mes crimes … pendant des années au moins. Mon bourreau se lèche les lèvres en installant une paire de lunettes rondes sur son nez. S'approchant avec élégance, il fait glisser sa langue dans le pavillon de mon oreille droite, profitant du sang coulant à cause de l'aiguille transperçant le cartilage. Avec sa langue, il continue à m'écoeurer en me léchant le cou, me répugnant au plus haut point.

**-Co ... comment ?**

Il ne répond pas, parce qu'il sait que me voir chercher me préoccupe au point que je résisterais encore moins à sa torture. Il sait que je ne supporte pas d'être restée dans l'ignorance et dans l'ombre des autres. Il va en profiter pour me faire craquer encore plus rapidement. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui m'inquiète davantage, c'est sa réaction physique. Lorsque je vois son désir naissant, ses seins dressés, son membre gonflé et son air lubrique, je me rappelle des nombreuses fois ou il m'a violée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ignorais que les serpents étaient hermaphrodites. Mais je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour faire de l'humour.

Quand Kabuto s'approche de nouveau de moi, je sais que je ne veux pas revivre toutes ces fois ou il me brutalisait, avant de me laisser seule avec moi même et mon dégoût, couverte par ce liquide ignoble. Alors lorsqu'il approche, je fais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit, la seule chose que je peux faire.

La seule chose que je sais faire.

Je hurle.


	51. Parce que je t'aime

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Alors que Kabuto s'avance vers moi, je ne trouve qu'une chose à faire. Traversée par la terreur, je hurle.

Je hurle d'horreur, écarquillant les yeux, me redressant pour me retrouver soudainement dans ma chambre. Autour de moi, Konan s'est réveillée en sursaut, paniquée par mon cri. Je n'ai même pas fait attention à elle, trop meurtrie par ces images. La seule chose que je fait, c'est d'haleter, de tenter de me convaincre que ces images ne sont rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar. Trop choquée pour dire un mot, les larmes coulent sans discontinuer sur mon visage tandis que mon corps est encore secoué de spasmes. J'essaye sans grand succès de revenir à la réalité, de me convaincre que je suis en sécurité, dans ma chambre, mais je n'arrive pas à me retirer ces images de la tête. Totalement incapable de faire la part des choses entre ce monde et celui des songes, je reste prostrée sur moi-même, sanglotant, encore broyée par ces moments d'horreur.

En me voyant aussi fragile, Konan approche pour essayer de me calmer. Avec lenteur, l'ange essaye de me faire voir la réalité des choses. Cependant, à l'instant ou elle essaye de me toucher, je ressens comme un frisson, une sensation de dégoût violent pointer en moi. Alors qu'elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, je suis envahie par la terreur, la crainte de me retourner et de le revoir. Traumatisée à l'idée de voir ce visage écailleux au sourire cynique, je refuse de me retourner. La seule réaction que j'ai, c'est un dégoût maladif qui me pousse à hurler et à repousser Konan avec violence.

**-Me touches pas !**

Après ce cri totalement hystérique, je me lève avec célérité et part le plus loin possible de cette pièce pour m'enfermer quelque part, dans un lieu isolé, sans personne pour me faire du mal. Dans ma fuite précipitée, je n'ai pas vu le regard de Konan. Ce regard dont je ne me lasse pas affiche une stupeur teintée d'incompréhension, avant de se muer lentement en une profonde déception.

Seule, enfermée dans un placard, j'ai passé plusieurs minutes, longues commes des heures, à pleurer recroquevillée sur moi-même. C'est une réaction très puérile, indigne du ninja que je suis, mais je n'en ai rien à faire, je continue de me cacher. Ces murs resserrés et me protégeant faiblement semblent comme une barrière que j'établis pour me couper des autres. Je veux qu'on me laisse me calmer, sans personne pour me voir faible et fragilisée par ces images traumatisantes, ces images qui ressurgissent alors que je croyais les avoir enfouies.

Lorsque Konan a tenté de me toucher pour m'apporter un peu de réconfort, je ne sais pas ce qui a traversé mon esprit. En tout cas, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que moi, son amante, je ne réagisse ainsi. Le cri déchirant que j'ai poussé semblait clairement indiquer une détresse psychologique, une réaction à un traumatisme très lourd, et Kami-sama sait que je conserve beaucoup de moments terribles dans ma vie, des fractures que j'aimerais pouvoir oublier. Lorsque j'ai rejeté l'ange avec hystérie, cette dernière resta interdite, profondément blessée. Nous avions eu une relation sexuelle quelques heures auparavant et voilà que notre relation semblait ébranlée.

Pour autant, Konan savait au fond de son âme que la fleur de cerisier ne pouvait être blâmée pour cette réaction. La femme aux cheveux bleus ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que sa compagne avait bien pu voir dans son cauchemar et vu l'état de Sakura, il était probable qu'elle soit bouleversée au point de faire une bêtise.

Avec une boule au ventre, Konan se décida à quitter son lit et à chercher sa moitié qui avait fui en nuisette. La trouver ne fut pas bien difficile, puisqu'une imposante masse de chakra agitée de façon anarchique se localisait dans un placard avoisinant.

Lorsque l'ange ouvrit la porte du bunker ou Sakura s'était réfugiée, elle retrouva la kunoichi dans un coin, effondrée et toujours prostrée sur elle-même. L'Amekage referma la porte pour redonner à Sakura l'illusion d'un sentiment de sécurité. Lorsque sa main rencontra le corps de la créature sanglotant, la réaction fut très violente et s'accompagna de cris et de griffures.

Konan tenta une approche différente et apaisa lentement le chat sauvage par de douces paroles et des mots amoureux.

Peu à peu, sa voix me paraît de plus en plus nette, distincte et chassant les sifflements doucereux qui martèlent mes tympans.

**-Sakura-chan, qu'as-tu vu ? Depuis quand tes cauchemars te poursuivent-ils ? S'il te plait, n'ais pas peur, laisse moi t'aider.**

Bégayante, je lui avoue la vérité sans rien omettre. Chaque nuit, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je revois ces images terribles. Je les revis sans arrêt, tous les jours, bien que sous forme de flashs légers. C'est la première fois que j'ai un cauchemar si long et si douloureux, ou la souffrance se diffuse aussi clairement en moi. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour surmonter ces images, puisque la peur d'être trahie aurait du me bloquer dans ma relation.

**-Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Comment veux tu que je puisse t'aider, que je puisse vivre avec toi si tu ne me fais pas confiance ?**

Elle ne peut pas. C'est simple. Si je continue de lui mentir, de lui cacher la vérité, je la perdrais ... et cette idée m'est insupportable. Tremblante, je me jette, larmes aux yeux, dans les bras de Konan qui me réceptionne. A cause de mon cauchemar, je m'effondre dans ses bras, incapable de faire autre chose que de laisser la tension se dissiper, murmurant des "Pardon", des "Je suis désolée" ou d'autres excuses comme un mantra.

Lentement, j'essaye de me calmer, aidée par les douces caresses que me prodigue mon ange qui passe délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes dans cette position que mes larmes se tarissent enfin et que je reprends mes esprits, délicatement bercés par son rythme cardiaque.

Je me détache lentement d'elle et lorsque je croise ses prunelles, je comprends qu'elle savait ce que je vivais, qu'elle était réveillée par mes plaintes. Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle a appliqué une des règles du code shinobi. Lorsqu'un ninja fait un cauchemar, il ne faut jamais le réveiller. Il faut juste se contenter de laisser avec lui-même, avec ses démons personnels, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Je la remercie d'avoir respecté cette règle. Elle permet au moins d'éviter un accident malencontreux. Cependant, dès que je suis revenue à la réalité, elle était là pour moi. Je sais que je suis une idiote de garder trop de choses pour moi. Je peux tout lui dire, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, puisqu'elle m'aime. C'est elle qui me fait vivre et c'est elle qui me soulage de mes peines de cœur, toujours prête à sécher mes larmes.

**-Merci Konan-chan.**

D'un geste du bras, j'efface mes larmes et mes yeux rouges croisent les siens qui montrent une trace d'inquiétude. Pendant longtemps elle a revécu la mort de ses proches, pleurant silencieusement la nuit et maintenant qu'elle avait accepté ces souvenirs douloureux en elle, Konan sait qu'elle peut m'aider. Cependant, une trace d'inquiétude reste encore en moi, car c'est la première fois que je fais un tel rêve. Jusque là, j'avais déjà eu quelques flashs dans mon esprit, mais rien de comparable. Je n'avais encore jamais revu aussi clairement le visage de mon bourreau, du moins dans mes rêves. Pour me rassurer, je me dis que ce n'est pas grave, que c'est sûrement du aux paroles de Madara, ces mots infâmes que je dois oublier. Je sais que ces deux là sont définitivement morts et que ces relents du passé sont dus à mon état de santé. Peut être que je devrais prendre un peu plus de repos, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que je dors mal et la présence encombrante de Jûbi est si récente que je ne m'y suis pas habituée.

Je m'éloigne des bras de Konan, non sans lui offrir un dernier baiser pour lui montrer à quel point je la remercie d'être là pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle et parfois, je crains qu'elle ne se lasse de moi, de mes pleurnicheries. Non, je ne dois pas penser des choses pareilles, je dois être plus forte que ces mots blessants ... car je ne veux plus être la gamine faible et lourde d'autrefois.

Une fois remise debout, je reste proche de mon ange, par crainte qu'elle ne m'échappe. Elle ne dit rien, puisqu'elle prend conscience qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle même ne savait pas si son esprit aurait pu résister à tant de traumatismes. En regardant mon visage encore couvert de larmes et mon corps en nage, elle décide que nous avons bien besoin d'un bon bain. lentement, je me dirige vers l'onsen le plus proche, en compagnie de mon ange qui veille sur moi.

Une fois que nous nous sommes glissées dans l'eau chaude, mes muscles se détendent et je laisse la chaleur m'envelopper comme un doux cocon. Tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne, je regarde avec mélancolie en direction de l'est. Je cherche à me détourner de mon dernier songe et je repense à elle qui fait tant pour moi. Je pense à son rêve qu'elle porte ardemment.

**-Demain, nous partons pour faire face à l'Alliance. Voici enfin venu le temps d'apporter la paix à ce monde. Même si nos ennemis résistent, je te promets de tout faire pour créer cet arc-en-ciel qui doit mener l'humanité à la paix.**

Je regarde mon ange dans les yeux et je lui jure de ne pas faillir, son rêve l'a déjà fait souffrir de nombreuses fois.

**-Quoi qu'il arrive, je te promets que je marcherais à tes cotés. Je ne te laisserais pas seule, admirer ton plus beau rêve en ayant à l'esprit des souvenirs douloureux. Mais, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais sans ton aide.**

Je baisse la tête, ne montrant pas le doute qui essaye de gagner mes prunelles. Je veux paraître solide comme un roc au milieu de la tempête.

**-S'il te plait, restes avec moi. Je peux avoir la puissance d'un dieu, mais j'ai besoin que tu me soutiennes dans cette quête. La vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas marcher seule, j'ai besoin que la personne que j'aime soit à mes cotés pour me soutenir.**

La femme aux cheveux bleus et aux lèvres délicatement dessinées prend mes mains et m'adresse un sourire.

**-Sakura-chan, je te promets que je resterais avec toi. Je t'aime, je le sais à cause de ce sentiment qui me rend malheureuse loin de toi. Je ne l'explique pas, parce qu'il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je te protègerais toujours, parce que je ne veux que ton bonheur.**

**-Est-Ce Que tu seras prête à tout pour me sauver ? Même à devoir me blesser si jamais le démon s'emparait de mon corps ? Même à devoir me tuer pour me sauver de moi-même ?**

Alors que je détourne le regard, je sens un tressaillement dans sa poigne.

**-Sakura-chan, regarde-moi.**

Face à cette assurance qui me fait tellement défaut, je n'arrive pas à obéir. Devant les autres ennemis, qu'ils soient Madara, Kabuto ou Naruto, je peux passer pour quelqu'un ayant confiance en soi et qui ne crains rien. Mais en privé, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer un rôle, de garder un masque. Je veux être sincère avec elle, parce que je veux qu'elle me voie pour la femme que je suis réellement et pas pour une charismatique dirigeante.

**-Regarde-moi.**

Face à ce ton si neutre, j'obéis. Son visage dur est déterminé, une face autoritaire à laquelle je me raccroche parfois, même si je préfère largement entendre ses rires.

**-Sakura-chan, combien de temps vas-tu encore douter de nous ? Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour toi et je tiendrais ma parole. Maintenant, arrêtes d'avoir peur et marche à mes cotés.**

Je la remercie en me traitant d'idiote. Comment ai-je pu douter d'elle, alors que sa détermination est inébranlable ? Je ne me laisserais plus dominer par ces images traîtresses qui se glissent dans mon esprit. Je dois avancer et avec elle pour me soutenir, je réaliserais son vœu le plus cher. Parce que c'est ça que d'aimer, vouloir à tout prix le bonheur de l'autre.


	52. Marche vers le destin

Disclaimer: Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Maintenant que Madara est mort et que Zetsu a mobilisé l'armée de ses clones, nous pouvons entreprendre la phase finale de notre plan. Voici enfin venu le temps de faire face à l'alliance shinobi et d'offrir la paix au monde. Nous partons enfin vers notre objectif final, ensemble. Notre couple se dirige calmement vers l'est, allant entrer en contact avec Zetsu, avant de se diriger vers notre destin.

Sur la route, je sens que les regards rapides de Konan, et qui se posent régulièrement sur mon corps, révèlent son excitation manifeste. J'ai revêtu une tenue qui me rend à la fois charismatique et désirable, sans oublier qu'elle à un regard imprenable sur mes fesses, ce qui augmente sa libido. Fini les shorts, les tuniques rouges et les longues bottes, j'ai de nouveaux vêtements de combat bien plus pratiques, puisqu'une seule seconde suffit à faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Je porte une simple combinaison moulante, d'un noir de jais, qui couvre ma peau jusqu'au cou, ne laissant que mes mains et mes pieds à l'air libre. Grâce à cette tenue isolante, je suis totalement à l'abri de la chaleur et du vent et je me sens également plus à l'aise avec cette seconde peau qui me donne une liberté de mouvement plus grande qu'avec des habits classiques.  
Pour la compléter, j'ai mis mes habituels gants de cuir dont la texture rugueuse augmente les dommages donnés, tout en forgeant chez l'ennemi le sentiment d'être face à une brute impitoyable. Je suppose que le craquement du cuir à chaque fois que je frappe quelque chose doit y être pour quelque chose. Pour mes bottes, je n'ai apporté qu'un seul changement. Elles sont désormais totalement fermées à leurs extrémités, mes orteils étant recouverts par une solide plaque de métal permettent de donner des coups plus durs, voire de briser les os de mes ennemis pour les rendre incapables de se déplacer et surcharger leurs hopitaux.

Cependant, cette combinaison moulante n'offre pas suffisamment de protection, alors j'ai décidé de porter une protection supplémentaire, juste pour le prestige. Au dessus, je porte le symbole éclatant de ma toute dernière victoire, revêtant fièrement l'armure de Madara. Alors que le rouge s'écaillait, je l'ai fraichement repeinte en des tons bleus-violacés moins agressifs pour l'oeil, mais qui attire le regard en offrant l'illusion d'affronter un ennemi serein, imperturbable par les coups. Sur la plaque de la poitrine, un cercle noir frappé de trois virgules a désormais remplacé l'emblème en forme d'éventail. Pour me rendre davantage imposante, j'ai pris l'éventail comme trophée de guerre, l'indestructible Kusanagi à ma ceinture, sans renier l'inoubliable cape noire semée de nuages cramoisis sur mes épaules, rapellant mon allégeance et mon objectif.

Mon ange m'a d'ailleurs suggéré de remettre le masque blanc que j'avais utilisé pour duper Kabuto, de façon à ce que mes anciens amis ne me reconnaissent pas. Son idée était bonne, mais je l'ai repoussée sans coup férir. Je lui ai rétorqué que je voulais qu'ils voient mon visage, qu'ils voient les invincibles pupilles annoncer leur fin prochaine. Je veux qu'ils voient mon véritable visage, de façon à ce que tout soit bien clair, qu'ils ne s'imaginent même pas que je puisse revenir avec eux … enfin j'espère qu'ils l'ont compris.

Pendant tout notre trajet, je tiens sa main. Je reste en contact avec mon amante qui m'aide à avancer, me rassurant par sa simple présence. Malgré toute cette douceur, cette bonté en elle, je sais que cette peau douce qui me chérit peut se métamorphoser en une arme mortelle et élégante. Nous avons pris tout notre temps, comme n'import quel couple en voyage l'aurait fait, avançant posément jusqu'à retrouver Zetsu. L'homme pâle aux cheveux verts se tient droit, entouré de quelques gardes armés. Ses yeux ambrés laissent voir une lueur de satisfaction à notre arrivée et un sourire lubrique se dessine sur son visage quand il voit nos doigts entrelacés. De son coté, je pense qu'il a hâte de pouvoir montrer au monde que le nouveau maître de Kusa est redevenu un homme et qu'il va pouvoir à nouveau lutter pour l'honneur et la paix de sa terre natale.

Maintenant que notre troupe, escortée par quelques gardes d'élite, est réunie, nous avons accéléré vers les positions ennemies. Avant même d'avoir rejoint la future zone de combat, nous savions quel était le dispositif de surveillance ennemi. Grâce à Zetsu et son armée de clones partie en éclaireur, nous avons pu sécuriser le terrain et connaître les emplacements de nos ennemis, évitant des rencontres contre des gardes aussi pénibles que pitoyables.

Alors que le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel, nous arrivons à proximité des frontières du pays du fer, ou se sont réunis les chefs de l'alliance. Tous les obstacles à notre paix réunis en un même endroit … Quand je pense que si je ne voulais pas négocier, il m'aurait suffi de lancer la bombe du bijû sur ce pays pour que tout soit réglé.

Après quelques temps de marche, lorsque nous sortons enfin de la forêt, notre groupe se retrouve en plaine. Quelques oiseaux pépient, dérangés par notre présence, alertant ceux qui savent prêter attention à ces détails mineurs mais tellement importants. Etant dans une clairière, notre visibilité est manifeste et nous sommes rapidement abordés par une patrouille composée d'une dizaine de shinobis, escortés par autant de samouraïs. Nos capes si reconnaissables font aisément sensation et ils nous donnent l'ordre de nous rendre, de déposer nos armes et de les suivre. C'est d'un classique, aucune fantaisie dans leurs méthodes d'appréhension des criminels. Je regarde Konan et lui fait un large sourire.

**-Pensent ils vraiment avoir une chance contre nous ?**

Avec une négligence combinée à une grâce aristocratique, ses yeux de miel réhaussés d'un mascara bleu se posent sur les ninjas environnants. Elle jauge nos ennemis qui nous encerclent avec un air hautain qui la rend si inaccessible, avant de hausser les sourcils.

**-Ils espèrent, car c'est tout ce qu'ils ont.**

Avec une froideur qui me fait frissonner, Konan leur donne l'ordre de nous laisser passer pour aller négocier avec leur conseil.

**-Prévenez vos chefs que la Yondaïme Amekage, le Godaïme Kusakage et la Nidaïme Rikudô-sennin viennent pour négocier. Considérez ceci comme une sorte d'ultimatum.**

Comme je l'espérais au fond de mon âme de combattante, ces idiots décident de ne pas écouter la voix de la sagesse et se lancent à l'attaque, sans autre stratégie que de foncer dans le tas à la Naruto. Parfait, ça me détendra les muscles.

Les samouraïs, engoncés dans leurs lourdes armures, ne sont pas un défi à notre hauteur. Leurs mouvements sont lents et bien trop prévisibles avec mon oeil pourpre. Pendant que ma collection de jutsus se débarasse de ces imbéciles attachés à leur code d'honneur, je vois Zetsu faire pousser une forêt de ronces aux épines acérées. Le spectacle de ce chûnin empalé par ces plantes est plutôt intéressant, puisqu'il a fait un carton en frappant tous les points critiques au même moment, alors qu'il était en mouvement. Pendant que nous combattons au sol, mon ange apporte une punition depuis les cieux, empalant les autres sur des lances de papier.

En quelques minutes, il ne reste que deux samouraïs que je maintiens fermement, mes mains froides enserrant leurs gorges. Je sens leurs pulsations cardiaques sous mes doigts, la peur les gagne tandis qu'un sentiment de toute puissance me gagne, puisque je détiens le pouvoir de vie ou de mort. Rien ne ressemble à la sensation de toute puissance qui vous gagne lorsque l'on tue quelqu'un, c'est un sentiment qui ne s'apparente à aucun autre. Lorsque je serre davantage, les deux hommes suffoquent, leurs pieds battent faiblement l'air et je les fixe de nouveau.

**-Retournez prévenir votre conseil. Ou vous combattez et vous mourrez tous, ou vous acceptez de nous recevoir et il y aura des survivants.**

Avec négligence, je lache les escrimeurs qui tombent au sol. Dès qu'ils sont relevés, ils courent le plus vite possible vers leur village, trop heureux d'avoir la vie sauve. L'un d'entre eux semble cependant avoir une blessure à la jambe qui le ralentit et j'avise alors ma chère Konan.

**-Dis moi, combien de personnes faut il pour apporter ce message ?**

Elle fabrique une longue lance de papier et vise soigneusement le survivant blessé. Au moment ou l'arme d'origami se fiche entre les épaules du samouraï, elle se tourne vers moi et sourit.

**-Un seul.**

Je ne dis rien, je ne peux que m'incliner devant cette mise en scène parfaite. Maintenant que cet interlude m'a échauffée, nous décidons de nous remettre en route vers les positions ennemies.


	53. Que la guerre commence !

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

L'Hokage est le personnage le plus important de Konoha. Il est respecté, vénéré et parfois craint. Pourtant, il y a des moments ou il aimerait bien se décharger d'une partie de ses fonctions. Naruto soupirait alors qu'il mettait un énième coup de tampon sur une feuille devant lui. Il n'imaginait pas qu'être Hokage le confronterait à tant de documents. Heureusement que ses Kage Bunshin, technique défendue au passsage, lui permettaient de se délester de la plupart du travail, sinon il en aurait été réduit à appliquer un conseil de Rock Lee. A la simple mention de la proposition du fauve de jade, à se remémorer cette idée, le blond frissonna en essayant d'imaginer ce que Shizune lui aurait fait pour exprimer sa désapprobation. La seconde magnifique bête de jade lui avait simplement conseillé de signer tout et n'importe quoi, sans le lire, bien sûr. Absolument tout, même si c'est super important. Surtout si c'est un texte capital qui engage des vies, comme ça, il n'aurait pas a regretter une décision murement réfléchie.

Peu de temps après s'être à nouveau attelé à lire un document, un samouraï masqué se présenta devant le blond et l'informa que le conseil des Kages devrait recevoir sous peu une information de la plus haute importance. Naruto se leva instantanément, pas faché de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Il quitta la pièce en laissant un groupe de clones pour se charger des derniers documents … manquerait plus qu'il soit obligé de s'y remettre à son retour !

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la salle de réunion, Gaara discutait déjà avec son homologue de Taki au sujet de l'arrivée imminente des soi disant "émissaires" de l'Akatsuki. Le plus jeune Kage, bien décidé à se tenir au courant de la situation, demanda qui était ces émissaires. Ce fut la Godaïme Mizukage qui l'informa des titres que s'étaient octroyés ces envoyés.

**-Nous avons Konan qui se présente comme Amekage, Zetsu qui a repris Kusa et se présente comme son Kage et finalement Haruno qui se fait appeler Nidaïme Rikudô.**

Les autres membres de l'Akatsuki qui étaient encore en vie, c'était évident. Le seigneur de Kusa était totalement déprimé, son village lui avait fait faux bond et s'était rallié en très peu de temps à ce ... parvenu, cet espèce d'hybride monstrueux. Nul doute que le village risquait d'être divisé, puisqu'une partie des ninjas qui avaient entendu la nouvelle, avait laissé tomber l'Alliance Shinobi. Par contre, le titre que Sakura s'était décerné n'avait pas été entendu depuis des siècles, lorsque le fondateur de l'idéologie shinobi et unique jinchûriki de Jûbi, marchait encore sur cette terre.  
Quelques minutes après, un des membres des services de renseignement du village d'Iwa apporta une nouvelle information qui fit frémir toute l'assemblée.

**-Selons nos renseignements et les preuves dont nous disposons, Uchiha Madara a probablement été vaincu.**

La nouvelle fit un choc et personne ne brisa le silence. Madara était mort. Cet homme avait déjà attaqué l'Alliance avec audace, infligeant de lourdes pertes, tout en n'ayant été touché qu'une seule fois. Durant ce combat qui avait été une humiliation pour l'Alliance, parce qu'elle s'était prise une volée sur son territoire, le brun avait montré sa puissance et son ambition sans limites. Il semblait si calme, si puissant, si charismatique que pour le vaincre, il aurait fallu disposer d'une puissance surnaturelle.

Réprimant un soupir, Naruto posa la question qui le tiraillait. Une question dont il savait la réponse. Une seule personne avec des pouvoirs démentiels aurait pu tenir tête à l'ancêtre fondateur de Konoha.

**-C'est Sakura qui l'a tué, c'est ça ?**

D'un signe de la tête, le ninja masqué approuva.

**-Quand nous l'avons vue, elle portait l'armure repeinte à ses couleurs, ainsi que le grand éventail. A partir de ça, et du fait qu'elle semblait donner les ordres, nous pouvons supposer qu'elle l'a tué.**

**-D'accord. Donc vous voulez dire que l'assassin d'un type qu'on a même pas été capable de blesser, arrive en compagnie de deux nukenin de rang S ?**

Lorsque le shinobi hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, Naruto trouva ça tout à fait _"galère"._ Chassant cette pensée digne d'un des mâles du clan Nara, il demanda l'avis des autres dirigeants politiques.

**-Que fait-on ? J'imagine que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser venir sans réagir, mais que les attaquer de front, sans discuter, est exclu.**

Gaara prit la parole, affirmant que les négociations étaient la seule voie possible.

**-De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons devoir les rencontrer, tôt ou tard. Ont-ils dit leurs conditions ?**

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'une voix grave retentit dans la pièce. Une étrange créature blanche, ressemblant à un demi corps humain, émergea du sol devant eux.

Le kage de Kusa, qui n'était plus Kage que théoriquement, regarda la forme blanche et cracha de dégoût.

-**Zetsu ...**

Celui ci ne daigna même pas regarder son ennemi et se contenta de délivrer son message.

**-Envoyez uniquement trois kages. Chacun pourra s'entourer de trois ninjas de son choix. Si vous envoyez d'autres personnes, nous le saurons et alors, ce ne sera pas la peine d'attendre de la pitié de notre part.**

Dès qu'il eut fini de transmettre son message, l'amas de chair pâle s'enfonça dans la terre et disparut. Pendant quelques secondes, l'incroyable inefficacité des services de sécurité laissa l'assemblée pantoise. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'ensemble du groupe des ninjas, pour qu'ils comprennent que leurs plans avaient été espionnés depuis le début, que l'ennemi avait une longueur d'avance et s'approchait des frontières de la citadelle.

**-Je suppose que ça répond à notre question. Qui se dévoue pour y aller ?**

Tout le monde était prêt à faire face à l'Akatsuki, tout le monde voulait en découdre pour de bon, mais il fallait savoir faire un choix. Après de lourdes négociations, les équipes furent constituées. Gaara serait accompagné de Kankurô, Temari et d'Akatsuchi, l'élève du Tsuchikage d'Iwa. Naruto avancerait avec Ino, Shikamaru et une kunoichi de Taki. Mei Terumi serait escortée par ses gardes Ao et Chôjûrô, suivis par un shinobi de Kumo qui se trouvait hors du village pendant sa destruction.

Au lieu du rendez vous, situé dans une clairière à proximité de la ligne de front potentielle, une table avait été soigneusement dressée. Assise sur un trône légèrement surélevé, je tendis avec grâce un plateau occupé par des tasses à mes deux collègues. Avec le même raffinement qu'une geisha, je servis un thé vert aux deux autres déserteurs. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce que dirait Konan-chan si je m'habillais en geisha et que je me mettais à son service, juste pour un soir.

Ca pourrait être l'occasion d'échanger les rôles, puisque je sais qu'elle me craint, à cause de la puissance phénoménale enfouie en moi. Pour une fois, j'aimerais qu'elle me domine, qu'elle éprouve pleinement une sensation de puissance en m'ayant en dessous d'elle. Je l'imagine bien me toiser de haut, avec un regard brillant, me dominant fièrement tandis que je serais à ses ordres. Elle me forcerait à me mettre à ses genoux et poserait son pied sur mon cou, me forçant à baisser la tête. Je ne serais plus celle qui donne les ordres, je serais celle qui obéirait, je devrais la satisfaire et la supplier de me donner du plaisir.

Chassant cette pensée salace qui me fit rougir, je me décidais à prendre ma tasse et à goûter cette infusion d'herbes. Ce gyokuro était divinement parfait, la privation de lumière que les feuilles avaient subi donnaient à cette boisson un goût d'algue douce, tout à fait agréable pour mon palais.

Je sirotais ma tasse avec raffinement, sentant la douce chaleur du thé se diffuser au plus profond de moi même. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir préparer une magnifique cérémonie du thé, mais il me fallait beaucoup de temps et un cadre calme. Actuellement, je ne disposais d'aucun des deux facteurs.

Après avoir terminé sa boisson qui le détendit, Zetsu reposa calmement sa tasse vide et jeta un regard furtif vers l'autre coté de la clairière.

**-Il semblerait que nous ayons des invités.**

Avec une négligeance soigneusement mise en scène, je regarde dans sa direction.

**-Il semblerait, en effet.**

Les shinobis se présentèrent devant nous et commencèrent à discuter. Sans prendre la peine de porter attention à leurs borborygmes, je finis ma tasse avant de les considérer, un peu comme des enfants ignorés par une mère occupée à autre chose de plus urgent. Cependant, je m'adresse à eux avec la plus grande courtoisie et leur propose généreusement une chaise. Immédiatement, Naruto refuse, préférant rester prêt en cas de piège. Je me sens irritée de cette réponse.

**-Lorsqu'une dame vous invite à prendre un thé, la moindre des politesses est d'accepter. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, nous sommes ici pour négocier, du moins pour l'instant. Donc, je réitère mon invitation. Asseyez vous confortablement et prenez une tasse.**

Gaara souffle intelligemment au blond qu'il serait préférable de ne pas déclencher les hostilités et Naruto accepte, à contrecoeur, de jouer le jeu. Ils prennent place et lorsqu'ils se rendent compte que tout ce qu'ils voient est bien réel, ils commencent à s'interroger.

**-Comment est-ce possible ? D'ou viennent ces meubles ?**

**-De mon imagination, Mizukage-dono. Ma technique Izanagi me permet de créer la réalité à partir de chakra.**

Grâce à Jûbi, je peux utiliser cette capacité sans contrepartie, que ce soit pour créer la vie ou pour former ce mobilier futile et cette boisson rafraichissante. Gaara se désintéresse de sa tasse et fixe mon armure en ayant ce regard vert d'eau psychotique si dérangeant, un regard qu'il arborait en permanence lorsque je l'ai vu dans la forêt de la mort. Il me rappelle vraiment le gosse paranoïaque qui broyait les gens sur son passage, leur offrant un cocon de sable.

**-Très belle armure. Suis-je dans le vrai en affirmant que vous l'avez acquise récemment ?**

Je regarde la merveille rutilante et repeinte, obtenue lorsque j'ai dépouillé Madara. Je souris ironiquement face à sa perspicacité, la seule chose qu'il veut savoir c'est si l'Uchiha est bien mort.

**-En effet. C'est un trophée de guerre, tout comme l'éventail dans mon dos. J'aime conserver des traces de mes ennemis et Madara en était un de taille.**

La surprise se lit dans leur regard. ainsi donc, ils espéraient que ce ne soit que du bluff et que je n'aie pas le niveau pour le terrasser. Ils avaient tant peiné contre lui et je leur annonce qu'il n'a pas survécu à ma colère.

**-Il est mort ? Vous l'avez tué ?**

**-C'est exact, Uchiha Madara n'est plus. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pensé à emmener son épée, je préfère garder Kusanagi.**

Je dévoile le katana accroché à ma taille et sourit, en pensant à la mort que j'ai donnée, physiquement ou spirituellement, à ses deux propriétaires.

**-C'est un petit souvenir que j'ai gardé, il me rappelle les pitoyables fins d'Orochimaru … et de Sasuke.**

Cette fois çi, c'est Naruto qui semble en colère, brisant sa tasse dans sa main. A l'inverse, Ino ne semble pas spécialement affectée par la nouvelle. Elle semble juste ... déçue

**-Sakura, je veux savoir ou est passée mon amie.**

Immédiatement, la température autour de nous semble chûter, tandis que je fixe ses yeux bleus acier sans ciller. Elle maintient le contact avec moi, mais cède rapidement, incapable de résister à ce sharingan qui la perce en l'observant si fixement.

**-Konoha l'a tuée. Je déteste me répéter, mais je vais faire une exception. Je suis déterminée à changer ce monde impur et souillé par la haine. Quelque soit le moyen, j'y arriverais. Que vous décidiez de négocier, que je vous extermine avec le Chubaku Tensei ou que j'emploie le Mugen Tsukuyomi, la fin risque d'être la même.**

**-Combien d'autres personnes sont mortes dans ta quête de pouvoir ?**

Ah, Shikamaru. probablement le plus dangereux de tous, à cause de son cerveau aussi retors que celui du sannin aux serpents.

**-Voyons, il y a l'immortel. Tu devrais savoir de qui je parle, Shikamaru.**

J'écarte lentement mon manteau pour dévoiler le chapelet accroché autour du col de mon armure. Un chapelet terminé par un cercle comportant un triangle équilatéral inscrit à l'intérieur.

**-Hidan ? Tu l'as tué ? C'est pourtant impossible !**

**-Techniquement, je ne l'ai pas tué, je l'ai offert en sacrifice. C'est le shinigami qui à pris son âme … c'est différent.**

Une goutte de sueur coule sur le front du génie. Il doit penser à ce que ça implique si j'ai pu battre plusieurs types qui ont survécu à tous les traqueurs ninjas depuis des années. Il a peur, rien qu'à imaginer que j'ai appelé le seigneur du monde des morts, tout en restant en vie. Je sirote une nouvelle fois ma tasse et leur demande de bien réfléchir à ce qu'ils vont dire. Au lieu de stresser, ils feraient mieux de goûter ce délicieux thé qui les calmera.

**-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous calmes et détendus, nous allons pouvoir ...**

Je regarde Naruto qui s'est jeté sur la boisson, sans se soucier des gouttes chaudes qui ont quitté la tasse, pour tomber sur le meuble précieux. Il a englouti un thé savoureux, rare et raffiné, comme si c'était de l'eau. Il a ses habitudes, cet engloutisseur à ramen.

**-Mais pas si vite ! Ou diable as-tu été élevé ? Chez des sauvages ?**

Mince. J'aurais du me taire. Je viens de me rendre compte un peu tard, que c'est le genre de choses à ne pas lui dire. Il baisse la tête, mais ne semble pas prêt à pleurer, d'ailleurs il relève le visage avec un diabolique sourire de renard.

**-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir été élevé par ses parents, Sakura. Je pensais que tu le comprendrais. **

Ah, il a abandonné le "Sakura-chan". C'est bon signe, il a compris qu'il était vain d'espérer me revoir. Pourtant, il n'a pas terminé sa phrase.

**-Mais, sais tu comment on appelle une mère qui laisse son enfant seul, sans plus aucun amour ?**

Sous la table, je serre les poings. Alors comme ça, il a de la répartie et il se permet d'aborder le sujet de ma mère et de ma solitude. Très bien, il va payer. Je ne laisse rien paraître, mais je vais lui donner ma réponse.

**-Laisse moi réfléchir ... Sabaku no Karura ?**

Ma réponse glace l'ambiance. A entendre le prénom de sa propre mère, Gaara écrase sa tasse sous la colère. Son frère ainé s'éloigne, sentant le sable s'agiter, exactement de la même manière que lorsque le gosse psychopathe réclamait un tribut de sang pour satisfaire Shukaku … et les dernières volontés de sa mère. En réalité, Kankurô détestait sa mère pour avoir condamné un enfant innocent à vivre à moitié fou pendant des années. Temari méprisait sa mère, parce qu'une kunoichi trop bète pour s'apercevoir de plans du Kazekage, et trop faible pour s'y soustraire, ne mérite pas qu'on la respecte. Karura aimait ses deux enfants, à l'exception de son dernier qui lui couta la vie et qu'elle haït de toutes ses forces. De façon horriblement ironique, Gaara est le seul de sa fratrie à aimer sincèrement sa mère.

Naruto pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, essayant de le calmer et de l'empêcher de céder à la provocation. Il serre les dents lorsqu'il croise mon regard empli de satisfaction. La vérité est parfois dure à entendre, à lui de choisir s'il veut prendre ce risque.

Zetsu, en bon shinobi aimant l'action, trouve que ces mondanités s'éternisent et retourne au sujet central.

**-Il est temps de mettre fin à ces palabres. Nous venons pour vous offrir une alternative, la paix ou la guerre.**

Naruto se lève et regarde ses collègues avec assurance.

**-Je crois parler au nom de tous lorsque nous déclarons vouloir la paix.**

J'énumère soigneusement toutes les conditions de la reddition, tout en leur présentant la carte des changements de territoires qui unifie Kumo à Ame, ainsi que des fragments de tous les pays insignifiants qui se trouvent entre les deux. Quand ils voient ça, combiné à nos conditions qui démantèlent les villages cachés, ça leur semble totalement irréaliste. Pourtant je pense m'être montrée assez souple en leur laissant la liberté … et la vie.

**-Voilà, je pense m'être montrée modérée. Quelle est votre réponse ?**

Ils vont refuser. C'est évident qu'ils ne renonceront pas à leur mode de vie belliqueux. Gaara à un mot à dire, malgré le coup qu'il a reçu récemment.

**-Ces conditions sont inacceptables. En supprimant les villages ninjas, Akatsuki sera en position de force et pourra imposer ses ordres au monde. Sans armées pour dissuader quiconque d'attaquer, vous propagerez la guerre partout.**

L'idiot. Il n'a pas compris quel est mon raisonnement.

**-Mais, c'est le but que poursuivait Pain. Les hommes se battront sans cesse et lorsqu'ils en auront assez souffert de ce cycle de haine, ils se décideront à changer. Mon objectif est différent et plus rapide. Je ne compte pas laisser fonctionner plus longtemps un système corrompu et qui a prouvé son inefficacité. Si vous n'avez toujours pas compris, Akatsuki est déjà en position de force et compte bien imposer sa volonté. Je vous offre un monde ou les hommes vivront sans armes et seront forcés de se contrôler s'ils veulent survivre. J'apprécierais que vous reconsidéreriez notre proposition, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'éliminer le problème de façon … radicale. Vous ne tenez pas sérieusement à vous retrouvez face à Jûbi, n'est-ce-pas ?**

**-Sakura-chan, je …**

**-Mon titre, c'est Rikudô-sama. Il n'y a que mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler Sakura-chan, or vous n'en faites pas partie, Hokage-dono. Alors, votre choix ?**

Les douze ninjas se lèvent d'un seul geste et refusent clairement, rejetant l'espoir ténu d'une paix pacifique. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les choses se passent de façon si compliquée.

**-Très bien. Je suis navrée de devoir arriver à de telles extrémités, mais c'est ainsi. Préparez vous … à la guerre.**


	54. Le sens du sacrifice

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**-Je déclare officiellement le début de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.**

Avec ces mots, je met fin à la pseudo-paix qu'ils avaient mise en place pour continuer leurs actions de façon souterraine. Je commence un nouveau conflit que je compte achever très bientôt. Je veux que cette guerre soit la dernière que ce monde connaîtra, parce que la paix savoureuse ne devrait jamais être remplacée par la saveur amère engendrée par la violence.

Notre groupe fait face à l'ambassade des kages, chacun restant en position et regardant fixement les yeux de celui d'en face. Aucun ne compte briser cet échange en bougeant les yeux, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaitre dans son regard, seulement la détermination la plus pure. La foi ardente en ma cause me galvanise, prête à détruire mes ennemis. Alors, voici enfin venu l'instant décisif. Voici venu le temps de la dernière bataille. L'enjeu de ce combat est simple, aujourd'hui se jouera le destin du monde shinobi.  
Ma voix brise enfin le silence tendu, lorsque je donne l'ordre de lancer l'attaque.

**-Enfin, nous y voici. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule épreuve à franchir avant de ramener la paix sur terre. Le soleil se couche déjà et … il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les ninjas. Zetsu, lance l'armée à l'assaut de leur citadelle. Quant à nous, prenons donc plaisir à écraser les trois plus grands kages.**

A ces mots, Naruto rajuste son long manteau rouge, décoré de flammes noires. Les kanjis "_Rokudaïme Hokage_" sont inscrits sur les cotés de sa cape doublée de fourrure. Avec un léger tremblement, il porte la main dans sa poche, touchant avec son index le kunai à trois branches, une arme que son père lui a légué.

**-Sakura, je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais il semble que nous n'avons pas le choix. Haruno Sakura, je vous ordonne de vous rendre immédiatement sous peine de mort. Tu peux encore tout arrêter, ne causes pas plus de pertes, il y a eu déjà trop de sang versé.**

**-Tu penses que je vais abandonner ? le sang versé est inévitable si les shinobis continuent de vivre. Tant que ce monde ne changera pas, la guerre continuera à se propager. Parce que tant que les shinobis continueront à vivre ainsi, la guerre continuera, parce que ... la guerre nait des ténèbres de vos coeurs. Parce que la guerre à tous les visages. Parce que même si un simple shinobi meurt ... la guerre ne meurt pas. Maintenant, je vais réaliser le rêve de Nagato, celui de ramener la paix sur Terre.**

Je fixe lentement les douze membres de l'alliance et avec un geste assuré, je lève lentement la main. J'écarte les doigts pour montrer ma paume vide.

**-Shinra Tensei !**

Une onde de choc émerge de moi, repoussant localement tout ce qui me fait face, selon mon bon vouloir. Alors que nos ennemis se relèvent, le combat commence immédiatement et nous décidons de nous répartir les tâches. Konan s'occupera du Kazekage, Zetsu de la Mizukage et je me chargerai de l'Hokage. Bien entendu, il faudra faire face aux chiens de garde de leurs escortes.

Avec une grâce iréelle, mon ange s'envole, poursuivie par une dangereuse tempête de sable qui la pourchasse, slalomant entre les arbres de la forêt. Flottant au milieu de l'azur, Temari scrute les cieux avec attention, lançant de grandes bourrasques grâce à son éventail. Plus dangereux encore, Kankurô utilise sa nouvelle marionnette. C'est une vision qui m'a effrayée, faisant ressurgir en moi de sombres souvenirs. Lorsque je vois l'ancien corps de Sasori, je repense à cette bataille, lorsque les hélices d'acier tournoyaient pour me déchiqueter, ce son vrombissant me donne encore des sueurs froides. Le cable servant d'intestins au pantin luit d'une lueur violacée, indiquant clairement qu'il est empoisonné.  
Quand je vois cette horreur poursuivre Konan, lance-flammes activés et hélices prêtes à la trancher en rondelles, je me détourne de mes propres ennemis pour allumer une petite flamme noire sur le corps du pantin. Dès que je vois le feu dévorer l'enveloppe de bois qui m'a causée tant d'ennuis, je retourne à mon combat.

**-Kage Mane no jutsu.**

Et mince. J'ai encore fait l'erreur de me déconcentrer, une fois de plus. Comme lors de mon combat contre Kabuto, je me suis préoccupée des personnes proches de moi, de mes amis. A cause de mon inattention stupide, Shikamaru a réussi à piéger mon ombre. Vu que Naruto me fonce dessus avec un Rasengan, je sais que je risque d'être sonnée pour un moment. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver s'ils me capturent, je sais ce qui arrive aux ennemis capturés … avant leur exécution. Je peux leur garantir que je ne revivrai plus jamais ça, donc je ne referais pas la même erreur. Parce que cette fois ci, je ne suis pas désarmée. Je contrôle toujours mon chakra, sans avoir à faire de signes.

**-Chidori Nagashi.**

Les éclairs crépitants comme des milliers d'oiseaux m'entourent soudainement, électrisant les deux attaquants avant de s'étendre pour repousser le reste du groupe, y compris Shikamaru qui est contraint d'annuler sa possession, afin de se mettre à l'abri.

**-Futon, Kaze no Yaiba.**

D'un geste, je crée une lame invisible et je tranche en deux la kunoichi de Taki qui a mis trop de temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Le corps sectionné s'effondre sur l'herbe, teintant la terre de sang. Naruto recule pour esquiver la lame de vent que j'agite dans tous les sens, sans aucune finesse, tentant de découper mes ennemis. Cependant, en regardant attentivement les gestes de ma main, ils arrivent à esquiver les coups que je donne. Avec cette facilité pour esquiver, Ino essaye tant bien que mal de me déstabiliser.

**-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire Grand Front ? Je croyais que tu avais plus de pouvoir que nous tous. Ou alors, c'était du bluff. Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu as toujours été un centre d'attention, Sakura. Tu as toujours voulu être admirée à faire ta belle avec tes cheveux si spéciaux. Je suppose que Grand Front veut qu'on lui accorde de l'attention, elle a toujours été trop différente. elle a toujours aimé les compliments, comme la gamine narcissique qu'elle est restée.**

Je grogne de dédain, lorsque je me rappelle tous les moments que nous avons passé ensemble à nous disputer, pour tant de motifs futiles.

**-Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de vous. Vous n'êtes rien que des obstacles … et ta technique ne marche pas, Shikamaru ! Inutile de me piéger pour essayer d'envoyer la truie dans mon esprit.**

Face à ma colère difficilement contenue, j'esquive un nouvel orbe tourbillonant lancé par le Rokudaïme. Ino me charge avec violence, tandis que je la bloque. Chacune tient les poignets de l'autre et je me gausse d'elle, tandis qu'elle me fixe avec un regard brûlant

**-Tu as peur, Sakura ? Ca se voit en toi. Malgré tout ce que tu dit pouvoir faire, tu sais que tu ne peux rien contre l'ensemble de l'armée shinobi. Tu as peur. Tu as même peur que je découvre toute la merde qu'il y a dans ta tête. Tu sais que tu ne gagneras pas, parce que le bien triomphe toujours.**

A entendre ça, un gloussement nait dans ma gorge. Après avoir rejeté la blonde au sol, je ricane. J'explose d'un rire dément, me gaussant de ses piètres tentatives pour me déstabiliser, tout en esquivant une volée de projectiles envoyés par l'Hokage.

**-Tu sais ma pauvre Ino, le bien et le mal ne sont que des concepts, toutes ces conneries ne dépendent que de nos points de vue. Sache que, même si tu entrais dans mon esprit, ça ne servirait absolument à rien. Lors de l'examen chûnin, tu as été incapable de repousser la forme basique de l'esprit de Jûbi. Maintenant qu'il a absorbé le chakra des neuf bijû, j'aimerais bien te voir à l'œuvre, pauvre conne.**

Elle commence à bafouiller, paniquant à l'idée de s'être retrouvée face à une entitée la dépassant.

**-Tu avais ce monstre en toi ... depuis tout ce temps ?**

**-Hé oui ! Mais ça, personne ne le savait. Je n'avais pas de sceau tatoué sur le ventre et tout le monde me prenait pour une gentille petite fille. En réalité, je connaissais l'existence de cette créature depuis mes six ans. je l'entendais avec sa voix perfide, me disant de broyer tout ce qui s'opposerait à moi. Je pense que si j'avais décidé de l'écouter, lorsque personne ne s'intéressait à moi, que j'aurais pu faire bien pire que Naruto avec Kyûbi. Tu vois Ino, toute sa vie, il a été rejeté pour ce qu'il possédait sans le savoir. Ca aurait pu m'arriver si ces villageois hypocrites avaient été au courant. Ils m'auraient catalogué comme le monstre à abattre. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas être respectée par ces abrutis pour devenir leur Hokage. Je pense que j'aurais cédé, tout simplement ...**

Je sens que mes informations les ont ébranlés dans leurs certitudes. qu'ils voient la vérité, que rien n'est blanc ou noir, qu'il y a des nuances de gris partout. Je veux leur montrer que ce monde est abject.

**-Votre monde est corrompu, les humains sont vils et cruels. Votre monde shinobi tout entier est bâti sur la haine. En défendant ce système dépassé, vous prouvez que vous n'êtes que des monstres et des imbéciles. Abandonnez ce combat, je ne souhaite pas vous tuer inutilement, parce que votre lutte est vaine. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour votre mode de vie construit sur la guerre.**

Naruto bondit sur moi, envoyant sa sphère tourbillonante que j'encaisse en grimaçant avec le bras droit.

**-Nous nous battons pour notre liberté, pour nos amis, pour l'espoir de voir un futur radieux et pour notre paix !**

**-Mensonges ! Ouvre les yeux, dobe ! Votre paix n'existe que parce que les autres nations sont en guerre ! Votre paix est bâtie sur le sang de milliers d'innocents. Je ne peux tolérer que vous continuiez à répandre la guerre. Votre paix n'existe pas ! Votre paix n'a jamais existée ! Votre espoir n'est qu'une illusion ! Une illusion que je vais briser devant vous !**

Pleine de colère, je commence à léviter vers le ciel. Dans un hâlo de lumière divine, j'écarte les bras vers la pleine lune qui monte au dessus de moi.

**-Dès que la lune sera à son zénith, je lierai Jûbi à son chakra manquant et je ferai de cette lune l'outil de ma paix. Et c'est à ce moment que viendra le futur radieux que vous recherchez tous. Si tant est qu'il restera encore un d'entre vous pour la voir.**

Naruto à profité de mon petit discours pour préparer ses clones. Avec sa force, il en a propulsé un dans ma direction. Le Kage bunshin envoie deux kunais vers moi, pour me déconcentrer, m'obliger à le repousser et m'empêcher de voir les deux autres clones qui arrivent sur mes flans pour me prendre en tenaille.

D'un geste, je dégaine Kusanagi pour frapper les deux copies sur mes cotés avant de ranger l'épée dans son fourreau.

**-Pourquoi continuez-vous à vous battre, alors que vous savez que c'est la mort qui vous attend ? C'est inutile, abandonnez tous vos espoirs, je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Si vous continuez ainsi, alors vous ne verrez même pas le soleil se lever !**

Soudainement, je me fais toucher dans le dos par un quatrième clone préparé discrètement. Surprise, je tombe à cause de l'impact de son poing chargé de colère. Grâce à ma volonté, je ralentis ma chute et m'arrête dans les cieux, les bras écartés dans la position de sauveur de l'humanité. Le clone qui m'a frappé se relève et me fonce dessus hurle en m'invectivant.

**-Abandonner ? Jamais je n'abandonnerais ! Si je me bats, c'est parce que tu es les ténèbres ! Tu veux dominer notre monde ! Nous préférons mille fois la guerre que ta paix, qui n'est rien d'autre que l'esclavage ! Je me bats pour mon village et pour mes amis, parce que c'est mon nindo !**

Ce clone, c'est le véritable Naruto ! Si je parviens à le blesser, cela fera sans doute chûter le moral des autres. il ne recule pas et me fonce dessus, prêt à me lacérer de coups à cause de sa rage non contenue. Au moment ou il est sur moi, deux autres clones solides arrivent à mon niveau et je rends leur attaque totalement vaine.

**-Shinra Tensei !**

L'ensemble des ninjas de Konoha m'entourant est instantanément repoussé, mais Naruto se remet sans tarder en position de combat et charge. Son poing rencontre mon bras et nous bloquons la contre offensive de l'autre. Mutuellement, nous neutralisons les assauts de l'autre pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Je suis surprise d'avoir un aussi bon ennemi pour lutter au taïjutsu. Il est aisé de s'apercevoir qu'il s'est bien entraîné avec Rock Lee, ça se lit dans ses gestes. On reconnait parfois le style délirant mais mortel du fauve de jade. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien pouvoir échanger des coups avec le maître en taïjutsu autoproclamé, Maïto Gai. Ca serait enfin un combat digne de moi.

Ce jeu commence à m'ennuyer et je décide de regarder les yeux bleus de Naruto. Il me suffit d'un battement de paupière pour actifer le kaléïdoscope de sang.

**-Tsukuyomi.**

Aussitôt qu'il croise mon sharingan, Naruto tombe évanoui. Trois jours d'horreur dans les ténèbres, seul à errer avec le désespoir aux tripes, devrait surement le calmer. Avec un sourire cruel, je dégaine la légendaire épée de jade.

**-Ou dois-je frapper ? Disons ... ici.**

Avec cruauté, je frappe au bras gauche, juste en dessous du poignet, faisant glisser la lame entre les deux os du bras. Dès que la lame entre, le blond est sorti de l'illusion. Avec les larmes aux yeux, il me fixe, affichant la rage pure.

**-Oh, ça fait mal ? Pourtant la vie d'un shinobi de Konoha est basée sur la douleur. Je me demande ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu deviennes fou et que tu me supplies de mourir ? **

-**Je ne te ferais jamais ce plaisir, Sakura. Tu n'es qu'un démon qui ne vit que pour faire souffrir.**

**-En effet, je suis un démon. Mais tu as tort. Je n'ai pas envie de faire souffrir le monde entier, juste mes ennemis.**

En prenant une inspiration, il se dégage de l'arme et me fixe avec dégoût.

**-Tu fais juste souffrir Konan. Après tu oses dire l'aimer ...**

Ma voix se fait tremblante, apeurée.

**-Que ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**-Trois fois rien. Juste qu'elle aime une jeune femme douce, souriante et sensible. Elle n'aimera jamais un monstre glacial, cruel et cynique comme tu le deviens.**

Stupéfaite, mes doigts lachent l'arme légendaire qui s'écrase au sol. Est-ce qu'il aurait raison ? D'ailleurs, il en rajoute une couche.

**-Continue comme ça et tu finiras toute seule. Abandonnée.**

**-Abandonnée. je sais ce que ça fait. J'ai eu d'excellents exemples ... à Konoha.**

Avec colère, il serre le poing et fonce vers moi. J'attends le moment de la rencontre avec une joie mauvaise. Ce combat est tellement amusant !  
Soudainement, je constate avec effroi que je ne peux plus bouger. Les ombres de Shikamaru se sont sournoisement glissées en moi et me paralysent. Je ne peux pas récupérer Kusanagi et Naruto, entraîné par son élan, me donne un violent coup de poing dans le visage, un coup qui fait craquer mon cou. Le même bruit glauque est produit par une autre personne en retrait.

**-Naruto, c'est galère ! Quand tu la tapes, je me prends aussi le coup.**

Ca c'est intéressant. Donc si je meurs, Shikamaru meurt également. Voyons voir si le blond est prêt à prendre ce risque.

**-Tu sais Naruto, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais déjà utilisé l'Amaterasu de mon sharingan et vous seriez déjà tous en train de brûler vifs comme des porcs. Je possède des pouvoirs dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, je contrôle les ténèbres et bientôt la lune sera aussi à moi. Je peux même ... ramener des morts à la vie grâce à l'Edo Tensei. Une technique horrible d'Orochimaru. **

Avec un sourire démentiel, je lui expose l'étendue de ma puissance pour voir la peur et l'horreur naître sur son visage.

**-N'aimerais tu pas revoir ... ta chère maman ? Voudrais tu revoir Asuma, Kakashi, ou même la mère d'Hinata ?**

Je m'amuse à le faire douter de plus en plus, alors que le shinobi coiffé en ananas conserve le lien d'ombre en place. Naruto tremble devant ma proposition alléchante, un pouvoir si attirant, mais si ignoble que je n'utiliserais jamais. Cependant, le blond sait faire la part des choses. Il sait que le respect du aux morts est primordial, que les ramener est dangereux et que même s'il perdait quelqu'un de cher, il n'y a rien de pire que de voir cette personne mourir une seconde fois. En plus, cette technique crée des pantins sans volonté propre, ils dépendent toujours de celui qui les a ramenés.

**-Non. Il est préférable de laisser les morts loin de ce monde impur.**

Je souris, il a enfin admis que ce monde est pourri.

**-Tu vois,nous sommes d'accord sur un point. si cette guerre continue, il n'y aura pas de véritable gagnant. Alors rendez vous, ou il y aura encore des morts inutiles. Seras tu capable de me tuer ? Pourras tu abattre une idéaliste, en sachant que Shikamaru mourrait si tu le faisais ? Si c'est le cas, alors j'aurais eu raison, le monde shinobi est vraiment corrompu.**

Avec rage, je le vois trembler. Cependant, une autre voix brise le silence. A ce moment, Shikamaru sort un kunai de sa poche et je fais de même, incapable de me débarasser du Kage Mane. Avec une lueur de regret, il regarde son Hokage.

**-Regardes Naruto, voilà ce que c'est que de mourir pour ses idéaux. Je n'ai pas peur, parce que moi aussi je veux protéger ceux qui me sont chers. je suis juste désolé de devoir partir aussi vite.**

A cet instant, malgré le "_Non_" énergique de Naruto, malgré le sanglot hystérique d'Ino, le brun n'hésite pas une seconde. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, parce que c'est son devoir de shinobi. Parce que c'est sa volonté de sauver ses proches, parce qu'il préfère mourir que de voir s'éteindre la volonté du feu.

Manipulée par ses gestes, j'approche un kunai de ma gorge, reproduisant le même mouvement que le stratège. Sans aucune hésitation, le brun enfonce l'arme qui lui ouvre la gorge, faisant gicler le sang.

Son sang.

Mon sang.


	55. La guerre conduit à la souffrance

Voilà, nous arrivons enfin a la quatrième guerre, celle ou tout va se jouer.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Contrôlée par les ombres de Shikamaru, je laisse mon pantin de corps enfoncer un kunai dans ma gorge. L'acier s'enfonce en ma chair, laissant ma bouche se remplir ce ce sang au goût ferreux. Tandis que mon sang, ce liquide vital écarlate s'échappe de ma gorge, mon corps retombe en arrière. Sans même se soucier de moi, j'entends Ino hurler de souffrance lorsqu'elle voit Shikamaru, son dernier coéquipier tomber, lui aussi gorge tranchée. La blonde s'effondre, voyant la fin prématurée du lien entre les héritiers des trois clans. Rapidement, Naruto se dépêche vers elle, une boule au ventre, furieux de voir un de ses citoyens mourir. Avec effroi, il constate que le génie de Konoha est bien mort, une mort prématurée et qu'il ne méritait certainement pas, une mort banale pour un humain parmi tant d'autres. Ino ne cesse de sangloter, enveloppée par l'amère vision, celle qui fait désormais d'elle la seule survivante de son équipe originelle.

Je les avais prévenus. Quelle ignoble saloperie que la guerre. Je leur avais dit que la guerre est cruelle et inutile, que la seule chose qu'elle amenait était la mort et la souffrance. Pauvres shinobis belliqueux. Quels imbéciles, leur idéalisme vacille alors qu'ils prennent enfin conscience qu'ils ne peuvent rien changer. La flamme de leur volonté du feu tremble comme une bougie presque entièrement consumée et rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant.

D'un geste je me relève et fixe la scène macabre devant moi.

-**Je vous avais prévenus. Il est mort pour ses idéaux, mais son sacrifice était inutile. Vous comprenez maintenant que la guerre n'amène que souffrance ? Que votre monde est pourri ?**

Le simple son de ma voix enrouée stupéfie mes anciens amis qui sursautent. Avec effroi, ils se tournent vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. Sous la stupeur, Ino balbutie un simple « _Comment ? » _qui me fait sourire.

Ma blessure à la gorge est presque cicatrisée, il n'en reste qu'une simple ligne rouge qui s'estompe rapidement grâce au chakra noir qui suinte au travers des pores de ma peau. D'un revers de ma manche, j'essuie la trace carmin, tandis que je crache quelques dernières gouttes de sang sur le sol.

**-Comment ? Mais c'est simple. Jûbi m'offre un chakra absolument illimité. Grâce à sa force, grâce à ses ténèbres, j'ai pu transcender ma forme humaine pour accéder à une nouvelle forme d'existence. Désormais, je sens à peine la douleur et je ne crains même plus de perdre un organe, puisque je tiens autant de l'esprit que de la chair. Désormais, tout ce qui importe, c'est mon âme. Tu peux me blesser ou m'empaler, ma volonté restera intacte.**

D'un seul geste, je concrétise mes paroles en attaquant si vite qu'ils n'ont pas le temps de réagir. Je bondis vers Naruto et l'attrape par la gorge. Approchant sensuellement ma bouche de son visage bronzé, je laisse quelques mèches de cheveux roses chatouiller sa joue droite pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

**-Dis-moi, _Naruto-kun_, sais tu comment appelles t'on une personne capable de détruire tout ce qu'elle veut ? Une personne pouvant créer la vie selon sa volonté ? Une personne pouvant modeler l'univers selon ses simples caprices ? Tu sais comment on appelle une immortelle qui détient de tels pouvoirs, Naruto ?**

Voyant qu'il hésite et que ses lèvres tremblent au point de ne pas pouvoir dire un mot, je souris en fixant mon oeil lilas sur lui pour lui donner la réponse.

**-On appelle ça une déesse, petit être faible.**

D'un simple geste, je le projette vers Ino et il retombe sur les fesses. Je fixe la scène avec un sourire narquois, lorsque je vois que les deux finissent par tomber au sol, éreintés. Ce spectacle m'arrache à peine un murmure de dédain.

**-Pitoyable. On nomme vraiment n'importe qui au poste d'Hokage. Ou alors, c'est que vous êtes trop faibles à Konoha. Je comprends pourquoi tant de _Chûnins_ ont préféré déserter.**

Avec un mouvement ample et le cliquetis de mon armure, je me retourne vers mes deux compagnons d'Akatsuki pour les voir légèrement essouflés. Toutefois, Zetsu a pu bénéficier de l'aide inespérée du ninja de Kusa venu avec les Kages. Le ninja d'élite a retourné sa veste, dès l'instant ou il a appris que Zetsu avait été nommé comme nouveau Kusakage. Sans même sentir avoir à se justifier, le shinobi s'est spontanément rallié à son supérieur, prouvant une fois de plus que des soldats n'ayant aucune réflexion personnelle, peuvent également être dangereux. En réalité, tout tout dépend de leur véritable fidélité et de leurs véritables objectifs.

Konan a mis hors de combat lla plupart de ses opposants. Elle a réussi à neutraliser l'énergique Temari en l'encastrant dans un arbre, ce qui doit être assez douloureux. La jeune blonde se retrouve entre le bois et son éventail d'acier désormais tordu. Le nonchalent Kankuro se retrouve avec des outils brisés, n'ayant plus que Karasu comme seule marionnette à peu près encore en état de fonctionner. En retrait, Gaara reste calme, son sable menaçant toujours ma coéquipière. Il n'a pas oublié le combat contre Deidara et n'est pas prêt de baisser sa garde.

Face à la détermination émanant des deux camps, je constate que la bataille n'est pas terminée. Comme une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, je vois que la situation tourne en notre défaveur en ce qui concerne l'armée de clones de Zetsu. L'armée est contenue par les troupes postées en défense du camp ennemi. D'ailleurs, ils se permettent même d'envoyer des shinobis dans notre direction pour porter assistance à leurs kages. Ils devraient être là dans une dizaine de minutes et alors, il nous faudra affronter un flot continu de renforts. Quant à nous, nous sommes isolés. Jûbi est certes une arme redoutable, sa bombe de chakra pouvant raser un pays d'un seul tenant, mais son usage est à double tranchant, ce qui fait que je ne veux pas encore faire appel à son chakra.

Même si nos réserves de chakra sont bien entamées, notre trio d'idéalistes ne renoncera pas à sa quête. Je cherche espoir dans le ciel, guettant un signe quelquonque pour me donner confiance. Mon regard est attiré par la perle brillant au zénith. La splendide pleine lune située au-dessus de moi brille étrangement. Inconsciemment, je me sens attirée par l'astre céleste. Mes réserves de chakra scellé en moi semblent bouillonner, tandis que les virgules de mon sharingan tournoient.

Ca y est, nous y sommes. Voici donc le moment de rétablir le lien entre le démon et l'essentiel de son chakra, puisque actuellement, seul un dixième de son potentiel est conservé en moi, le reste étant enfermé dans la Lune. J'avise mes deux équipiers et les prévient que je lance mon projet.

**-Préparez vous, je lance la phase du plan oeil de la lune ! Konan, Zetsu, couvrez-moi, c'est impératif. Yamiton ! Mangekyô no Mangetsu !**

A ce moment précis, je sens tout mon corps être traversé par un maëlstrom d'énergie pure, une colonne de puissance qui s'élance vers les cieux. Je ressens comme un lien fait avec une quantité phénoménale d'énergie, une vague de pouvoir qui transcende tout mon être. Grâce à ce chakra en quantité abondante, je commence à dessiner ma pupille sur le satellite de notre planète.

Je visualise soigneusement les trois virgules sur un cercle, entourant un point fixe. Pour permettre la réalisation de mon projecteur planétaire, il me faut une concentration extrême. Bien entendu, je pourrais libérer quelques unes des queues du démon pour accélérer les choses, mais si je ne le contrôle pas et que je perds le contrôle, ça ne fera que ralentir le rituel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je continue toujours le raccord, tranquillement à l'abri de mes ennemis. Un épais mur de ronces dissuade toute action de la droite, tandis qu'une épaisse couche de papier coupant me sert de bouclier sur l'autre flanc. Zetsu et Konan sont toujours en vie et tiennent bon, le temps que je finisse la réorganisation du chakra scellé sur la Lune. Une fois cette action terminée, je pourrais enfin projeter une image parfaite de mon œil pour créer un genjutsu surpuissant. Une illusion mondiale, une technique qui insufflera inconsciemment le désir de paix entre tous les êtres et qui sera le vecteur de ma paix.

Alors que je suis en état de transe, un cri aigu et déchirant me fait revenir à la réalité. Cet appel à l'aide m'a tirée hors de ma méditation et j'ai ressenti un sursaut d'adrénaline. Cette voix d'or, je la connais parfaitement, c'est celle de mon ange. Lorsque je vois le bouclier de papier, qu'elle avait mis en place, commencer à s'effondrer, je suis mortifiée. En moi même, j'ai peur de ce que je sais que je vais voir. Les renforts ennemis l'ont eue par surprise, l'attaquant lâchement sous tous les angles.

Lorsque je vois ça, mon corps se pétrifie, au point que je suis totalement figée. La vue de mon ange, de la femme que j'aime de toute mon âme damnée, m'insupporte. L'image que j'ai devant moi m'est atroce. Konan est à terre, immobile. Lorsque je la vois inerte, plusieurs kunais encore fichés dans la chair, je sens une douleur indicible naître en moi. D'un seul coup, je perds pied. Tous mes sentiments les plus terribles, les plus violents, remonten à la surface. Colère, souffrance, horreur et haine m'envahissent instantanément. Abandonnant toute action raisonnée, je laisse mes pulsions viscérales s'exprimer, se traduisant par un flot de larmes et un rugissement animal chargé de toute la violence possible. La dernière vision du corps blessé, son corps si doux, fracasse ma conscience et je sens une explosion d'énergie vibrer dans tout mon corps pour éclater en un nouveau cri de souffrance.

Puis, je sombre dans les ténèbres.


	56. Noyée dans les ténèbres

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kankurô avait enfin réussi à piéger l'ange d'Amegakure en la contournant silencieusement. Le ninja de Suna qui venait de mettre à terre Konan semblait satisfait et comptait vraisemblablement achever sa cible, lorsqu'un hurlement de fureur résonna dans toute la clairière. Suite à ce rugissement, une puissante onde d'énergie s'éleva dans les cieux. Les intentions meurtrières étaient si concentrées en haine, que le chakra noir qui flottait autour de Sakura rendait l'air pesant et dur à respirer. La vague obscure repoussa tous les shinobis et laissa apparaître une entité mythologique à la puissance terrifiante. La créature avait une forme vaguement ovale, son corps ressemblant à de la roche était couvert d'une substance visqueuse qui s'étendait en trois appendices finis par des pointes acérées.

L'horrible forme semblait avoir deux petits bras et des pattes de la même taille, ressemblant plus à des masses grossières qu'à des membres animaux. Au sommet de la masse de chakra, on pouvait voir de simples fentes rouges à l'utilité douteuse. Après quelques instants de battement, un large puits apparut dans la chose, cerclé de crocs acérés. Il semblerait que cet orifice servait de bouche et juste après son apparition, il se referma en étant recouvert par une coulée de ce chakra extrêmement concentré. Au-dessus de cette bouche démoniaque, on pouvait voir l'unique organe clairement identifiable : l'œil du démon. Un unique oeil fixait la scène, ne cessant de regarder avec insistance les êtres faibles à ses pieds. Les cercles violacés étaient tous occupés par des virgules qui tournaient à vitesse réduite. L'organe optique fixait les multiples shinobis, qui tremblèrent de peur.

Lorsque l'incarnation terrestre et incomplète de Jûbi hurla, la terreur prit alors place dans les cœurs. Cette aberration aussi abjecte dégageait une telle malveillance, qu'elle ne semblait pas être possible à arrêter. Lorsque Naruto se releva, aidant Ino au passage, il sentit l'onde de chakra et beugla d'effroi face à l'invocation du démon.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette saloperie ?**

A l'inverse, Mei Terumi semblait fascinée et horrifiée par le monstre à trois queues qui grognait et qui n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'attaque.

**-C'est ... Yami. C'est la forme incomplète de l'essence même des ténèbres. Tous les bijûs et tous les démons existants ont une forme animale, à une seule exception près. Le chakra du démon hérétique semble être un type de chakra nouveau, basé sur les ténèbres. La source des ténèbres est une entité totalement maléfique appelée Yami. **

**-Comment se fait-il que cette chose n'ait pas de visage ? Il n'y a qu'un oeil noyé dans une forme incomplète ? Comment on fait pour savoir ou frapper ?**

Mei soupira. Tant de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas toujours la réponse. Elle avait beau être réfléchie, il y a des choses qu'elle ne pouvait inventer.

**-Le mal à l'état pur n'a pas de forme. C'est parce qu'il est tout ... et rien à la fois, se cachant même en chacun de nous. Les ténèbres semblent composer la majorité du chakra de la bête et maintenant que le lien avec le stock sur la lune a été partiellement effectué, Jûbi va chercher à disposer d'une puissance sans limites. Avec ce pouvoir récupéré, Jûbi pourra dominer le monde. Il faut impérativement arrêter ce démon avant qu'il ne plonge notre monde dans l'obscurité pour l'éternité. Parce que sinon, les ténèbres s'abattront sur le monde pour toujours.**

L'abomination rugit de colère, piégée dans une sorte d'état second. Elle pouvait se battre, mais comme sa puissance n'était pas totalement libérée, il ne pouvait fuir le terrain. Les ninjas venus en renforts et qui affluaient dans la clairière se trouvaient face à une créature au pouvoir démentiel. Lorsque les dix queues seront libérées, le sharingan brillera sur ce monde et la bête sera enfin libre de déchaîner les ténèbres. Immédiatement, un groupe de courageux combattants saute vers le monstre en jetant moult projectiles. Jûbi hurle, donnant un coup de patte aux shinobis qui lui foncent dessus. Au moment même ou la masse de chakra flottante touche les hommes, ils hurlent tous de douleur, avant de partir en fragments de poussière.

L'ensemble des shinobis encore présents regardent la situation avec frayeur, comprenant le péril auquel ils font face. Même Zetsu a cessé le combat avec la célibataire brune de Kiri. Gaara se retourne vers Zetsu et lui demande, avec la même voix froide habituelle, comment stopper le démon. En voyant le tremblement léger dans les yeux fixes du Kazekage, un petit sourire naît alors sur le visage de l'homme aux yeux d'ambre.

**-Mais … personne ne peut l'arrêter. Il faut le Rinnegan pour cela ... et Konan est la seule personne qui sait ou est enterré le corps de Nagato. En fait, à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a que Sakura qui puisse arrêter Jûbi. Mais je suppose qu'en tant qu'ancien jinchûriki, tu sais à quel point il est difficile d'arrêter une personne qui laisse son bijû prendre le dessus … et personne ne peut approcher la bête sans prendre le risque d'être désintégré. **

Zetsu regarde le monstre et sourit au roux de Suna.

**-Si c'est possible d'arrêter ce truc, alors il faut le stopper maintenant, avant que la dixième queue n'émerge.**

La forme de Jûbi pousse un rugissement de plus, se transformant encore davantage en une chose aux contours flous, une chose sans nul autre visage que celui des peurs les plus profondes de ceux qui le regardent. Une quatrième queue émerge lentement de la créature qui crache un liquide noir comme de l'encre, s'étalant en flaques caustiques et rongeant ceux qui entrent en contact. Peu à peu, les ténèbres s'insinuent dans les coeurs, pourrissant ceux qui s'approchent de la créature dont l'aura se fait ressentir à des kilomètres.

En voyant ce terrible spectacle, Zetsu songe au fait que dorénavant, son véritable ennemi se trouve face à lui. Il sait très bien que seul, même avec son armée, il ne pourra pas lutter contre la créature. Le temps semble venu de savoir quel camp rallier. Celui des hommes ou celui du monstre.

**-Mizukage-dono. Je pense qu'il est préférable de faire une trêve, le temps qu'on se charge de cette chose.**

Aussitôt qu'il dit ces mots, Zetsu voit son interlocutrice hocher la tête. Immédiatement, il ordonne à son armée souterraine de faire demi-tour et d'arrêter le démon. Lorsque les monstres blancs émergent en rafales, ils percutent la monstrueuse masse grouillante et liquide composant le corps de la bête. Dès que le signal est donné, des dizaines de jutsus sont envoyés simultanément, frappant la bête de chakra à divers endroits. Les attaques multiples percutent Jûbi, mais ce dernier semble plus gêné qu'autre chose. Les techniques de ninjutsu semblent absorbées par le manteau de chakra et les restes filtrés ne percent même pas la masse sombre et visqueuse qui circule autour du corps du démon.

Lorsqu'elle voit ce spectacle, Ino se rend compte d'une chose. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa meilleure rivale serait allé aussi loin dans sa recherche de pouvoir, qu'elle disposerait d'une puissance si démentielle. La fille de civils, la gamine mise à l'écart et qui semblait être d'une utilité médiocre, était devenue l'hôte d'un monstre qui avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour détruire le monde entier. La blonde sentait au fond d'elle même qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait sauver ses amis, elle devait empêcher la destruction de son village et de tous les autres et surtout, elle devait sauver Sakura de ses ténèbres.

**-Nimpo. Shintenshin no jutsu !**

Nara Shikaku comprit facilement ce que venait de faire Ino, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. En entendant la technique secrète utilisée par la fille de son ami, il savait que le sort de la fleuriste Yamanaka ne dépendait plus de lui. Désormais, la blonde devait se débrouiller seule, enfermée dans l'esprit de Sakura. Enfermée en compagnie du démon, en un lieu ou elle risquait d'être purement et simplement dévorée, de devenir folle ou de rester piégée pour de bon.

Lorsque la kunoichi blonde se retrouva dans l'esprit de Sakura, la première chose qui la choqua fut l'écœurante odeur de sang et de mort qui planait tout autour d'elle, l'enveloppant comme un linceul moite et oppressant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à contrecoeur les paupières, Ino frissonna à la vue de la désolation y régnant. Elle fut affligée de voir la déchéance régnant dans l'inconscient de Sakura. Tout n'était que ténèbres. Le sol était composée d'une terre noire, sèche et craquelée, comportant de désolantes herbes mourantes et noircies. Les rares arbres présents étaient tordus, desséchés et craquelés, comme si la vie avait déserté cet endroit. Pas un son autre que ceux qu'elle produisait n'atteignait ses oreilles. Le ciel n'était pas plus réjouissant, car il était d'un noir d'encre, vide de toutes ces étoiles scintillantes qui rendent les nuits si vivantes. Au milieu du vide, trônait une énorme lune sombre et violacée, ornée par ces cercles concentriques frappés de virgules. La vision d'une réplique géante de l'œil de Sakura la fit frissonner.

**-C'est ... c'est ça qui risque d'arriver ? C'est ça qu'elle veut pour apporter la paix ? Ce chemin est celui du néant, une route qui ne mène qu'à la mort et à la désolation !**

Sans aucune notion du temps qui passe, Ino erra dans cet endroit glauque, frissonnante d'angoisse et oppressée par le silence persistant. Les ombres l'entourant semblaient cacher quelque chose de malveillant, une force qui l'épiait et qui la suivait. La blonde avançait avec fébrilité, craignant à tout moment d'être attaquée. Malgré le stress constant, la blonde était totalement seule et si elle n'avait pas une si forte volonté, elle aurait déjà fui pour retrouver une présence humaine, n'importe laquelle. Après plusieurs minutes semblables à des heures, elle distingua une étrange structure de pierre émerger à l'horizon. Au fond d'elle même, la blonde sentit que cet endroit l'appelait.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est un piège, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner !**

Ino courut le plus rapidement possible vers l'endroit et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à un autel. Sur le sol de pierre glaciale, elle découvrit avec stupeur le corps recroquevillé de son amie d'enfance.

**-Sakura !**

Abandonnant toute prudence, Ino se jeta sur sa rivale et entreprit de la réveiller. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir tué de sang froid son fiancé Chôji, poussé à la mort son équipier Shikamaru ou même d'avoir volontairement mutilée la fiancée de Naruto. Jamais elle ne pourrait passer l'éponge sur les crimes de Sakura, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on exécute impitoyablement la fleur de cerisier. Au fond d'elle-même, Ino savait qu'assassiner froidement la rose signifierait qu'elle ne valait pas mieux. Même si c'était son devoir de kunoichi, Ino ne serait jamais capable de tuer une personne qui lui est chère. Dans ce cas précis, ça ne la conduirait nulle part, puisqu'on ne peut pas porter d'attaques physiques à un esprit.

La blonde posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule de la rose et entreprit de la retourner. Sakura pleurait sans discontinuer, se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme un être sans volonté. La jeune femme éreintée ne se souciait plus de rien, elle ne craignait plus rien. Ca ne la dérangeait plus que quelqu'un ne la voit dans une posture aussi honteuse.

**-Sakura … réveilles toi.**

La rose ne semblait rien vouloir entendre, prisonnière de ses ténèbres et de sa douleur. A cette idée, la Yamanaka sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que son amie ait pu être corrompue depuis tant de temps, prisonnière d'une entité qui la dépassait. Elle se berçait d'illusions, elle savait que Sakura était consciente de ses actes, mais une part de son esprit priait pour que Sakura ne soit pas la seule responsable.

A l'idée que Sakura ait pu être manipulée par son démon, qu'elle ait été involontairement prisonnière de son corps pendant si longtemps, la blonde retint une envie de vomir. C'était un peu comme le jutsu de son clan. Qu'y a t'il de plus atroce que de voir son corps agir indépendamment de sa volonté et que son âme soit enfermée dedans, comme spectatrice ?

**-Sakura, réveilles toi !**

La blonde tentait de mettre fin à ce cauchemar, lorsqu'un glapissement suraigu provint du fond du temple de roche. Les brumes se dissipèrent, laissant apparaître une immense maçonnerie. Un énorme mur de granit retenait prisonnier une autre personne. Ino fit alors face à la matérialisation du démon à dix queues. L'entité ressemblait fortement à Sakura, mais une Sakura totalement impitoyable, au visage glacial, aux yeux emplis de haine et mue par une folie dévastatrice. Lorsque les deux femmes croisèrent les yeux, pas un mot ne fut échangé. On ne pouvait lire que la détermination dans leur regard.

Intérieurement, Ino trembla de peur en se rappelant la fois ou elle avait rencontrée cette chose abjecte, ce démon hérétique et corrupteur. Si cette créature avait jadis pu la repousser, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle pouvait désormais broyer l'esprit de la blonde. Fort heureusement, la jumelle maléfique de Sakura était entravée par dix chaînes, profondément ancrées dans le mur. Les liens d'acier étaient reliés à de solides fers qui entravaient Inner-Sakura. Les poignets, les coudes, les chevilles, les genoux, la taille et le cou étaient encerclés par de gros colliers de métal, qui rendaient impossibles le moindre mouvement de Jûbi.

Malheureusement, certaines des chaînes n'avaient pas tenu. La jambe droite et le bras gauche étaient désormais mobiles, les fers restés autour des membres avaient vu leurs chaînes fondre, cassant sous l'effet des flammes de la haine qui avaient envahi Sakura.

**-Konan-chan …**

Le nom murmuré par Sakura fit sursauter Ino. Le timbre faible était révélateur de l'épuisement moral de la fleur de cerisier. La blonde se retourna et se mit au niveau de son amie d'enfance. Le visage éreinté et bouffi par les larmes qu'elle voyait devant elle, fit naître une boule dans son ventre. Une telle souffrance, une telle fatigue de vivre se lisait dans les yeux de Sakura, qu'Ino comprit qu'elle avait vécu trop de douleur dans ce monde. Elle comprit que ce monde était plein de gens dans la même situation. Peut être que la paix que Sakura recherchait était un moindre mal ...

**-Ou est … Konan ?**

La voix plaintive de Sakura mettait la blonde au supplice, mais elle se devait de lui avouer la réalité. Avec un soupir résigné, elle parla et l'information tomba comme un couperet de guillotine

**-Sakura-chan, je suis désolée. Elle …**

**-Je veux … Konan-chan …**

Devant ce visage aussi suppliant et aussi candide que celui d'un enfant de cinq ans, Ino versa également des larmes.

**-Sakura, elle est morte.**

Morte.

L'information frappa Sakura plus efficacement qu'un kunai.

**-Je suis désolée …**

Avec un mouvement brusque, Sakura se leva, tête basse. La jeune femme aux bras ballants masquait son visage par le biais de ses longs cheveux pâles et sentait son cœur brûler, avant de se vider d'émotions.

Sans dire un mot, la rose avança lentement devant elle, tremblante sur ses jambes un peu trop maigres. Avec faiblesse, elle approcha de Jûbi, n'accordant pas un regard à l'abominable entité de ténèbres qu'elle conservait dans son corps. Ino fut ébahie par la détermination mise en œuvre par son amie qui, malgré la douleur, avançait vers la bête pour l'enfermer à nouveau.

**-Sakura … tu peux l'arrêter … je te fais confiance … tu dois sauver ce monde …**

D'un geste brutal, la rose brisa une des six chaînes restantes, sous le regard horrifié d'Ino.

**-Sakura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Sakura se retourna vers la blonde qui venait de hurler. Le cri horrifié et teinté d'incompréhension n'eut aucun effet sur la rose.

**-Gagner … perdre … en fin de compte, ça ne veut rien dire. Ca ne rime à rien. On perd toujours quelque chose, à chaque fois que l'on avance dans ce monde empestant la mort. J'ai voulu amener la paix, j'ai voulu sauver le futur de cette haine, mais maintenant … je n'en vois plus la peine.**

**-Sakura, arrêtes cette folie !**

Le ton d'Ino était empli de peur et de combativité, contrastant avec le murmure glacial et épuisé de Sakura.

**-Une folie ? Mais le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore. Vous m'avez tout pris … alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester plus longtemps en ce monde. Si je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, je peux au moins choisir au nom de quoi je vais crever.**

Dans un grognement, Sakura commença à tirer faiblement sur une nouvelle chaîne, tandis que la bête observait la scène en exultant.

**-Je t'en prie, ne condamnes pas à mort des millions d'innocents par vengeance ! Ils méritent de vivre ! Nous étions tes amis, je veux croire que tu es encore mon amie !**

**-Amis ? Je n'ai plus d'amis. Je suis … seule. Pourquoi les autres devraient-ils connaître le bonheur, alors que je ne le peux plus ? Le bonheur … je ne pourrais plus jamais le ressentir. A cette idée, je suis … triste. Je suis … jalouse. Pourquoi les autres devraient-ils encore avoir des amis … connaître le bonheur … profiter de la douceur de ce monde … alors que je pourris seule dans les ténèbres ?**

Ino n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions. Elle n'était même pas sure que Shikamaru les aurait eues. A la mention de la mort de son coéquipier, elle se rembrunit.

**-Sakura, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'amis. Mais je continue d'avancer, parce que je ne suis pas égoïste comme toi.**

**-Egoïste. C'est ce que je suis. Je ne suis qu'une simple humaine. Mais ma colère, ma haine, ma tristesse sont sans limites. Jamais je n'y échapperais ! Parce que je n'ai même plus le chance de pouvoir vivre en paix ! Je n'ai même plus la chance de pouvoir mourir et pour ça, je vais libérer la bête. Tu l'as dit, je suis égoïste, mais considère ça comme une chance.**

**-Une chance ? Ne te moques pas de moi, tu vas condamner le monde entier !**

**-Je m'en moque. Votre bonheur, votre joie, votre amitié … tout doit disparaître ! Lorsque j'aurais libéré la bête … je ne souffrirais plus. Le monde sera purgé de toute la souffrance, puisque vous mourrez tous … et alors seulement la paix règnera. Vous serez tous unis en moi … je serais tout, j'absorberais vos existences dans les ténèbres … et alors je ne serais plus jamais seule …**

Sakura brisa une sixième chaîne, sous les yeux horrifiés de la blonde et le regard extatique de Jûbi. Lorsque la sixième queue se libéra, Inner-Sakura émit une vague massive de chakra qui repoussa Ino hors de l'esprit de la jinchûriki brisée.


	57. Des liens qui brillent dans les ténèbres

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Repoussée par la vague de chakra massive, Ino réintégra rapidement son corps, contrainte par la nécessité de sauver son esprit. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, elle se retrouva au milieu du terrible champ de bataille, pour voir avec effroi à quel point la situation était critique. Malgré les armées regroupées, malgré les innombrables jutsus utilisés, Jûbi semblait invincible. Chaque attaque naissait de la volonté de blesser, de détruire l'ennemi. La graine noire présente dans le cœur de chacun était renforcée par la violence inhérente aux shinobis, facilitant insidieusement la progression des ténèbres. Aucune action entreprise ne paraissait avoir un impact sur le démon, puisque chaque attaque ne faisait que de le renforcer indirectement.

Les ninjas savaient que lorsque la dixième queue serait libérée, le monde entier mourrait. En même temps, Ino savait que Sakura survivrait sûrement. La fleur de cerisier serait seule, pour l'éternité, un sort que la blonde ne souhaiterait à personne. Même la mort, la terrifiante inconnue qui frappe quand elle le désire sans prévenir, lui semblait être meilleure. Cette promesse d'un autre avenir semblait mille fois plus attirante que de rester dans les ténèbres à tout jamais.

Alors que la blonde était perdue dans ses esprits, la bête démoniaque frappa une nouvelle fois. Elle projeta une sphère de chakra noir vers les soldats de l'Alliance, un projectile qui explosa dès qu'il fut intercepté par un rempart de sable. Des dizaines de samouraïs devaient la vie au sable de Gaara qui réussit à amortir le choc.

Hélas, les grains semblaient être comme collés à cette masse noire et visqueuse, luisant comme le pétrole sur une plage souillée. Une matière qui semblait être vivante et qui absorbait lentement le chakra du Kazekage.

**-Mon sable est corrompu par ce truc. Je n'arrive même plus à le maîtriser totalement, je perds le contrôle sur les grains qui entrent en contact avec l'énergie de la bête.**

Ino se tourna vers lui, constatant l'impuissance générale et commença à enrager, maudissant sa propre faiblesse. Elle n'avait rien fait de bon, elle n'avait fait qu'attiser la haine et la souffrance de Sakura. Elle poussa un soupir, tandis que son Hokage envoyait, sans succès, de nouvelles techniques fûton. Les hélices tourbillonnantes sifflaient et parvenaient à peine à entailler la chair de la bête, survivant toutefois au bouclier de chakra flottant.

**-Il n'y a plus d'espoir. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. La seule chose qui pourrait inciter Sakura à arrêter Jûbi, c'est Konan.**

A entendre ces mots, Naruto sursauta. Il n'avait jamais cru à la profondeur du lien unissant la rose à l'ange. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une forme d'amitié, sans plus. Il n'avait jamais compris que le cœur de Sakura s'attachait toujours très profondément, au point que ces liaisons ne menacent de briser la jeune femme.

**-Konan … n'est pas morte. Du moins, pas encore. J'ai ordonné à Shizune de la mettre à l'écart du terrain et de la soigner, pour qu'on puisse l'interroger plus tard.**

La séduisante blonde en violet sentit l'espoir poindre dans sa poitrine. Tout n'était pas fini, il restait un espoir ténu, comme un fil d'or luisant dans les abysses.

**-Amenez la immédiatement ! Avec mon jutsu, je peux lier son esprit avec le mien pour que nous nous rendions dans celui de Sakura. Avec ça, on a peut être une chance de l'arrêter !**

Visiblement, le blond hésitait. C'était un plan risqué, trop dangereux. La technique pouvait bien coûter la vie de ceux qui l'utiliseraient, ou pire, les rendre complètement fous. Si cela fonctionnait, il y avait une chance pour que les deux âmes restent liées et qu'un des corps se retrouve déserté par sa conscience.

**-C'est trop dangereux, on doit trouver un autre moyen, on …**

Serrant les dents, Ino coupa son supérieur d'un geste brusque. Une gifle. Tout en se rendant compte de son impertinence, de l'affront qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire, elle défendit son plan.

**-Imbécile ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen … et on a pas le temps d'en chercher un autre ! Tu vois ce qui nous menace tous ? Regardes ce qui va nous arriver, on va tous mourir si on ne fait rien ! Alors _Hokage-dobe, _bouges toi et va chercher Konan !**

Avec ces paroles, prononcés par une blonde au visage terrifiant et nimbé de flammes, Naruto eut un léger blanc, totalement impréparé à une telle réaction. Hokage ou pas, la patience d'Ino n'avait pas résisté. Elle lui avait mis une gifle, un geste qu'elle n'aurait même jamais eue l'idée de faire en temps normal. Après cette bonne claque retentissante qui mortifia la majorité des spectateurs, le blond réagit enfin. Il envoya deux Kage-bunshin chercher Shizune et leur prisonnière.

Quelques instants après, la brune, infirmière et dévouée secrétaire arriva. Elle amenait la femme aux cheveux bleus et revêtue d'une simple chemise d'hôpital laissant deviner ses formes plus que généreuses. La nukenin qui avait encore de grandes quantités de chakra était couché sur un brancard, faiblement consciente.

Lorsque Konan fut amenée devant le Rokudaïme, ce dernier entendit un cri de terreur, suivi par une pulsion de chakra noir comme la mort qui vola dans l'atmosphère. Un shinobi anonyme parmi tant d'autres gueula « _septième queue ! », _cri qui atteint l'oreille de l'Amekage. Son cerveau encore actif comprit et elle se leva, mue par son inébranlable volonté. L'immense masse noire qu'elle distinguait en arrière plan n'était rien d'autre que le femme qu'elle aimait, sa Sakura-chan qui avait été submergée par le démon.

Désireuse d'aider son amante, l'ange tenta de se lever mais fut rapidement retenue par Ino et Naruto. Face au regard glacial, finement rehaussé par le maquillage pourpre, la blonde explique rapidement son plan à la convalescente. Sans se soucier des allégeances, elle collabore pour exposer la marche à suivre et l'urgence de la situation.

**-Le seule solution qu'il nous reste, c'est de se rendre dans son esprit et de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il te plait, tu dois nous aider. Je … je veux pas qu'elle ne meure, tu dois la sauver … elle a besoin de toi. Si tu l'aimes, alors tu dois nous faire confiance.**

Totalement d'accord avec la partie du plan consistant à sauver Sakura, Konan acquiesça et laissa Ino préparer le jutsu. Soudainement, elle sentit une chaleur nouvelle glisser dans son corps, ressentant la formation d'un lien avec l'esprit de la Yamanaka. Konan vit alors son âme arrachée de son enveloppe charnelle, pour fuser vers la masse grouillante et visqueuse, avant de subir ce qui semblait s'apparenter à un martèlement.

Lorsqu'elle eut à nouveau conscience d'être dans un espace cohérent, la reine des origamis se sentit complètement oppressée par l'environnement, étouffée par l'écrasante colère, frissonnant à cause de la malveillance suitant de partout, ainsi que terrifiée par l'odeur persistante du sang et de la pourriture qui régnait dans cet endroit. Ino n'était pas tellement plus courageuse et elle avait également peur de cet endroit noyé par les ténèbres. Un lieu qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à visiter une seconde fois … ni même une seule. Lorsqu'elle regarda la lune, elle vit clairement l'astre rouge sang, couvert d'un voile de mort assombrissant son éclat, telle une lueur cadavérique n'éclairant rien.

A la vue de ce spectacle Konan se sentit vraiment mal. Même sans ouvrir les yeux, elle ressentait d'instinct qu'il y avait un mal plus terrible que tout qui se cachait dans ce lieu … et en son propre cœur. Elle faillit défaillir, lorsque la blonde la rattrapa avec un petit sourire qui masquait à peine sa frayeur.

**-Ouais, ça me fait le même effet.**

Ino rengaina vite fait son arrogance illusoire et reprit son visage de marbre.

**-Allez, dépêchons nous, il faut sauver Sakura.**

Les deux femmes se remirent en marche, cherchant le plus vite possible le sanctuaire ou était enchaînée Inner-Sakura. Pendant le voyage qui semblait ne pas avoir de fin, Konan interrogea Ino sur ses motifs personnels.

**-Ino, je voudrais te poser une question. Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Qu'as tu à gagner à nous aider ? Quelles sont tes véritables motivations … en dehors de sauver ta vie, bien sûr.**

La blonde ne sut pas quoi répondre exactement. C'est tellement dur de mettre des mots sur des sentiments si complexes et si changeants, à la fois si forts et si ténus. Des sentiments d'attraction et de répulsion qui sont à la fois si doux et si douloureux.

**-Je le fais parce que c'est mon amie. Je ne sais pas comment décrire exactement ce qui me traverse, mais je sais au fond de moi que je ne veux pas la voir plus malheureuse qu'elle n'est. Sakura … te fait confiance. Elle t'aime, ça se lit dans ses yeux, et même si je ne peux pas lui pardonner ses crimes, même si je trouve votre lien malsain, elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin de toi pour pouvoir simplement vivre.**

La blonde s'interrompt en pensant à la terrible ironie. Nombreux sont ceux qu'elle aime et qui sont morts alors que ceux qu'elle déteste vivent encore. Et pourtant, qui pourrait impartialement décider de ce qui fait qu'une personne mérite la mort ?

**-Je sais que ça n'excuse rien. Même si elle mériterait mille fois la mort, je ne peux me résoudre à tuer quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'est le prix de la vie. Même si Sakura est parfois cruelle, il y a quelque chose de bon en elle qui fait qu'elle mérite d'être sauvé. Elle croit sincèrement en la paix, en un monde meilleur et quelqu'un qui fait l'effort de vouloir cette paix ne mérite pas la mort. C'est peut être une utopie, mais l'énergie et la volonté dépensée pour améliorer notre monde la place bien au dessus de tous ceux qui se complaisent dans ce monde sanglant.**

Ino se mord la lèvre lorsqu'elle constate que ses pensées concordent de plus en plus avec celles de sa meilleure rivale.

**-Pour répondre à ta question, j'ajouterais qu'il y a pire que la mort. Si Jûbi se libère et qu'il ne la tue pas, elle sera piégée ici avec ses larmes et ses regrets pour l'éternité. Si je doute désormais que la mort soit une punition acceptable pour quiconque, je ne connais personne qui mérite d'être seul pour l'éternité.**

Une fois son discours terminé, Ino sent qu'elle a fait mouche. Le visage de Konan se détend et se fait plus souple, même si une trace d'anxiété reste visible.

Une autre vague de chakra, doublée d'intentions meurtrières se fait de nouveau ressentir. La huitième queue de l'antique bête était désormais sortie, rétrécissant encore la marge de manœuvre dont disposaient les deux kunoichis. Lorsque les deux ennemies, temporairement alliées, se retrouvèrent à nouveau au sommet du temple de roche lisse, Sakura agissait comme un automate. La jeune femme sans volonté propre tirait sur une chaîne, reliée au lourd collier d'acier entourant la gorge de sa jumelle ténébreuse.

Face à ce spectacle, Konan fut horrifiée et courut le plus rapidement possible pour attraper la main de sa fiancée avant de la tirer en arrière. Avec une faible réactivité, Sakura se retourna mollement pour voir qui la privait de son objectif. Son corps sembla tomber, comme un pantin, lorsque son regard vide croisa les yeux de sa raison de vivre.

A cet instant précis, une lueur de jade étincela dans l'iris gauche de la jinchûriki. Un immense flash apparut dans son esprit, chassant le murmure persistant.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau consciente de mes actes, devant celle que j'aime. Sans hésiter, sans même faire attention à Ino, je me jette dans les bras de Konan, l'enserrant afin de bien m'assurer qu'elle est réelle. Mes doigts se crispent sur son corps, comme si je craignais qu'elle ne s'échappe à nouveau. J'ai eu si peur, j'ai eu si mal lorsque j'ai cru l'avoir perdue que je ne veux plus jamais éprouver cette sensation atroce qui s'enfonce en moi comme une lame glaciale, une douleur si poignante que le seul échappatoire consiste à s'abandonner au sommeil glacé des ténèbres qui semble chaud et apaisant en comparaison.

**-Konan-chan. Tu es venue … me chercher.**

Alors que mes larmes de soulagement coulent sans discontinuer, elle relève mon menton et passe ses doigts fins pour essuyer mon visage. Avec un chaste baiser, elle me montre que sa venue n'est pas une illusion. Elle m'aime et fera tout pour moi, je le sais déjà.

**-Sakura, je …**

**-Merci.**

Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je la serre dans mes bras, entendant son cœur palpiter sous sa peau d'albâtre. Une peau si proche à cause de la simple chemise dont elle est revêtue et qui laisse ses auréoles pointer au travers. Je rougis furieusement, ne me souciant pas du fait que nous devrions être immatérielles. Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer et lorsque je les rouvre, j'aperçois Ino qui nous fixe avec froideur. Je sais qu'elle doit m'en vouloir et qu'elle est en colère, je sais qu'elle n'est pas dans le même camp … mais c'est grâce à elle que Konan est là. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai été sauvée.

Pour cette fois, la garce cynique ne trouve pas les mots pour la remercier. C'est tellement plus facile de blesser quelqu'un, une simple allusion suffit.

**-Ino, je … je te … euh, je suis …**

Je déglutis un coup et je me lance.

**-Je … merci de l'avoir sauvée. Merci de m'avoir … sauvée**

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge alors que je repense à tout ce que j'ai fait et … à tout ce qu'elle a subi. Tout ça par ma faute.

**Je … je … te demande pardon.**

La blonde serre les poings, préférant détourner son regard envahi par des éclats de rage..

**-Sakura, je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tué tous mes coéquipiers. Mais je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal, nous n'en avons déjà que trop fait. Malgré la guerre larvée que tu as fait éclater, je suis tout aussi coupable de ne pas avoir pu les protéger. Je suis coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider. Je suis coupable de t'avoir trahie. Alors moi aussi, je te demande pardon, tout en sachant que tu ne pourras jamais m'accorder cette demande.**

Je ne dis rien, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Notre situation était bloquée, aucune de nous ne pouvait décemment laisser l'autre libre de tout remords. Mais aucune de nous ne voulait laisser l'autre avec cette angoisse planant au dessus de nos têtes.

**-Je sais. C'est de notre faute à tous. A toi, à moi, au monde entier. Je pense que … que nous devrions mettre fin à cette querelle …**

D'un seul coup, elle explose de rage, montrant un visage affichant tant la rage que l'incrédulité.

**-Une querelle ? Tu appelles ça une querelle ? Tant de morts …**

Je soupire, fatiguée d'entendre la même litanie. Même si je ne suis pas un ange – très ironique puisque j'en aime un – je ne suis pas à la source de la guerre.

**-Ecoutes moi. La lune est bientôt prête à devenir le miroir de ma pupille légendaire qui amènera la paix. Bientôt, ce conflit sera fini et j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait plus de victimes. Trop de sang à déjà coulé à cause du mode de vie des shinobis. Konan, je t'ai promis de ramener la paix et c'est presque fait. Il me reste cependant une chose à faire, finir le rituel. Mais, tu t'en doutes … je ne peux pas libérer le démon. J'ai failli commettre cette terrible erreur une fois. Je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne le supporterais pas. Ino, je ne veux pas plus de morts, pas après ce que tu m'as dit.**

Avec un sourire fatigué, je me retourne vers les deux femmes. Je dois réprimer la bête, assurer la survie de tout ce qui m'est cher, même si le chakra brûlant doit m'arracher la peau, même si je dois finir comme une épave. Je suis prête, si c'est le prix à payer pour les savoir en sécurité.

**-Partez d'ici. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire. Je vais désormais aller sceller Jûbi. Pour vous, c'est la dernière chose que je peux faire ici …**

Avec un air terrifié, Konan hurle pour m'arrêter. Elle a deviné les risques que cette opération comporte. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner maintenant, pas alors que son rêve est prêt à se réaliser. Parce que même si je crève durant le processus, la volonté de paix brille déjà dans le ciel, s'imposant dans l'esprit de ceux qui fixeront la lune rouge.

**-Je t'aime … Konan-chan.**

Dès que je prononce ces mots, je rejette mes deux visiteuses hors de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire. Mobilisant toute ma volonté, je visualise les chaînes entravant la bête avant de les matérialise avec difficulté, sous les hurlements et les insultes furieuses portées par Inner. Une vague d'énergie me transperce, alors que j'enferme de nouveau le démon. Ses rugissements d'agonie me vrillent les tympans, ses jurons abjects me font mal, tandis qu'une dose massive de chakra m'étreint et m'assomme presque.


	58. Promesses tenues

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

La dernière chose que les deux femmes virent, ce fut Sakura qui les éjectait hors de son esprit. Après quelques instants de flottement, Ino se relève doucement, sentant à nouveau le sol ferme sous ses pieds. Malgré un mal de crâne prenant, la blonde ouvre les yeux pour constater qu'elle a correctement regagné son corps. Dès qu'elle voit le ciel bleu, elle comprend qu'elle a retrouvé son enveloppe terrestre. Instantanément, la blonde se retourne en tremblant vers la créature monstrueuse. En cet instant décisif, l'immense bête de chakra noir est immobile, comme si elle luttait contre elle-même.

Soudainement, l'incarnation de Jûbi pousse un hurlement. Après ce cri qui semblait geler les cœurs, une voix froide comme la mort émane du gouffre servant de bouche à la bête.

**-Mugen … Tsuku … yomi …**

L'unique œil du monstre se dilate avant de briller d'un éclat meurtrier. Dès que la pupille se met en marche, une vague de chakra surgit de la bête en une colonne ténébreuse, pour percuter la lune située juste à sa verticale.

Avec effroi, tous les ninjas voient les trois virgules noires se dessiner nettement sur la forme blanche qui prend une teinte sanguine. Dès que les trois virgules et le cercle les reliant sont imprimées sur le satellite, la lune semble irradier d'une étrange lueur sanglante. Jûbi reste immobile, regardant le ciel sans ciller. A chaque instant, la créature semble se renforcer, fixant le ciel de son œil invincible.

L'ensemble des combattants présents sent l'espoir s'envoler. Certains tombent à genoux, frappés par cette vision de désespoir. Avec cet acte, l'empêchement du plan de l'œil de la lune semble compromis.

Cependant, alors que tout semblait perdu, alors que la dernière queue du fléau de l'humanité allait émerger, la masse noire trembla. Le chakra instable vibra, avant que le corps ne s'effondre sur elle-même.

Un glapissement de rage et de fureur sortit du monstre, tandis que son chakra semblait se résorber. Peu à peu, la substance noire se condense pour reprendre forme humaine. Au milieu du manteau de chakra qui s'évapore lentement, la forme de Sakura devient à nouveau visible.

Piégée au centre de cette substance chaude et oppressante, je fais un intense effort pour reprendre le contrôle que j'avais failli abandonner au moment ou j'ai cru Konan morte. A présent, il ne me reste plus que trois des appendices à maîtriser. Je dois dissiper ces queues de chakra, terminées par des dards venimeux, avant de m'évanouir, du fait de la douleur qui irradie dans mes méridiens. Rapidement, à cause de l'effort intense, mes jambes tremblent et ne me portent plus. La sueur coule abondamment sur mon front, ruisselant sur mon visage, tandis que le bouclier de chakra semble se gonfler davantage.

Je tremble à l'idée d'échouer à finir ce qu'elle a commencé et lâche un cri de détermination, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Le combat que j'accomplis contre moi-même stupéfie l'assemblée, en particulier Naruto qui sait à quel point il est difficile de contrôler un démon en colère.

Déterminée, je regarde dans les yeux les principaux commandants ennemis et je cherche dans leurs regards de quoi décupler ma force. Konan profite d'un moment d'inattention généralisé des shinobi l'entourant pour s'envoler vers moi. Sa vision angélique, flottant dans les cieux me redonne encore davantage confiance en moi.

**-Sakura, réagis ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !**

Avec une abnégation inouïe et un sens du sacrifice altruiste, elle traverse le manteau de chakra corrosif pour atteindre péniblement mon corps. A ce moment, j'écarquille les yeux de terreur. Si elle reste là, elle sera rongée par la masse noire et ça, je ne le tolèrerais jamais. D'un regard, je la supplie de sortir d'ici, de ne pas sacrifier inutilement son existence.

**-Ne … fais pas ça …**

Lorsqu'elle place sa main sur mon épaule, je trouve enfin la force de mobiliser toute ma puissance pour refermer le sceau. Avec un cri de rage, je canalise enfin la puissance de Jûbi et dissipe le manteau du démon m'entourant. Dès que la bête est à nouveau enfermée, je me tourne vers Konan pour constater les ravages que j'ai causés. Son corps est à moitié brûlé, les morceaux de papier carbonisés qu'elle remplace témoignent de la puissance du chakra m'ayant entouré.

Avec un haut le cœur, je régurgite les restes de chakra maléfique qui se sont accumulés dans mon organisme. Dès que mon corps est purgé de cette substance m'empoisonnant, je m'effondre à terre pour être retenue par ses bras. Lorsque je finis de réprimer les mouvements de mon estomac, je la touche pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien réelle. Lorsque j'ai intégré l'information, j'agrippe sa cape pour enfouir mon visage et verser des larmes de soulagement. Je frémis en imaginant ce qui se serait passé si je n'avais pas pu absorber mon démon à temps. J'ai failli la tuer !

Avec douceur, elle m'étreint longuement pour me calmer, alors que je me sens défaillir à cause de ma fatigue. Lorsque je bascule dans le monde des songes, Konan m'attrape délicatement, me portant en position mariale. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçoit mon visage paisible et endormi. Ce n'est qu'après avoir constaté sa situation, qu'elle déchante rapidement.

Encerclée par de nombreux ninjas, l'ange profite de son avantage pour fuir dans l'unique direction possible. Elle étend ses grandes ailes et se prépare alors à s'envoler. Le vieux Tsuchikage, l'obstiné Ryûtenbin no Onôki aperçoit alors la scène et tente d'empêcher la fuite des deux nukenin. D'un geste fort, il ordonne instantanément à ses troupes de piéger les deux fugitives.

Alors que plusieurs de ses shinobis obtempèrent rapidement, Naruto les devance, se place en protecteur des deux femmes et leur hurle d'arrêter le combat. Les ninjas d'Iwa se retrouvent alors en situation délicate puisqu'ils ont désormais le choix entre désobéir à leur chef, synonyme de trahison, ou d'agresser le vénérable Hokage, synonyme de tensions diplomatiques.

Profitant de cette impasse, Konan s'envole en tenant précieusement son amante collée contre sa poitrine. Face à cette fuite rapide, les nombreux ninjas présents sur le champ de bataille se retrouvent sans objectif. L'armée des monstres de Zetsu ayant soudainement évacué les lieux pour retourner auprès du Kusakage, l'Alliance se retrouve sans objectifs.

Face à cette victoire au goût amer, le Tsuchikage grince des dents. Tant de pertes et aucun ennemi n'a été capturé, il ne peut tolérer le sacrifice inutile de nombre de ses hommes. Il regarde Naruto et l'apostrophe violemment.

**-Blanc-bec ! Pourquoi les avoir laissés fuir ? On les tenait ! **

Le blond soupire, l'air las et fixe le champ de bataille.

**-Pourquoi ? Mais regardez autour de vous ! Ouvrez les yeux, bon sang ! Vous avez vu ce qui nous menaçait ? Vous avez senti ce pouvoir illimité ? Vous avez vu à quoi on a échappé ? Si nous avions eu le malheur de porter la main sur une seule d'entre elles, plus rien n'aurait pu nous sauver.**

**-Pacifiste, bon à rien ! Tu es indigne de ton titre d'Hokage, gamin ! A Iwa, nous nous sommes entraînés depuis des années pour faire face à nos ennemis. Si tu nous avais laissé les capturer, on aurait facilement pu les sceller sans problème.**

Naruto serra les poings et regarda la lune rouge.

**-La haine entraîne la haine, ce cycle ne connaît pas de fin. C'est ce que m'a appris Nagato. Face à la haine, on répond par la haine. Mais … que faire face à la peine ? Quand j'ai vu le regard de Sakura, je n'y ai vu que de la peine, une tristesse insondable. Il y a peu de temps, j'ai appris que l'amour entraîne le sacrifice, qui engendre la haine et qui mène à la souffrance. **

Naruto songe alors à ce qui fait vraiment un shinobi. Il pense à ce que signifie véritablement le fait de se mettre au service des autres et de son village.

**Pendant des années, nous n'avons fait qu'une chose : continuer aveuglément sur cette route. Ceux qui diront qu'un shinobi est un outil sans émotions se trompent. Le plus important, la plus belle chose, c'est de savoir que l'on compte aux yeux d'une personne, pas comme un objet mais comme un être vivant.**

En repensant aux paroles prononcées par Haku, décédé pour sauver son maître Zabuza, Naruto décide de citer une autre personne, son sensei pervers masqué.

**-La première leçon que Kakashi-sensei nous a enseignée est que ceux qui désobéissent sont des déchets, mais que ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades sont pires que des déchets. Sakura l'a compris, puisque même si je peux douter de ses choix, je sais qu'elle a voulu protéger une personne proche. Konan à agi de la même façon. Sans leurs liens si intenses, nous ne serions plus là pour discuter. Jûbi nous aurait tous détruits.**

**-Idiot, cette fille est un danger. Tu as laissé ce monstre en liberté.**

Un monstre. Le terme par lequel on ne l'a que trop souvent désigné. L'enfant-démon … le monstre …

**-Un monstre, vous dites ? Mais … les véritables monstres, ce sont ceux qui propagent la haine, ceux qui continuent à vouloir se battre. Ceux qui jugent les autres sans voir ce qu'ils sont, sans comprendre que ce qu'ils sont au fond d'eux même ne vaut pas toujours mieux que ceux qu'ils rejettent et qu'ils cataloguent trop vite. Tout dépend de notre point de vue et les véritables monstres sont ceux qui ne recherchent que leur plaisir, sans se soucier des autres.**

Naruto releva la tête et écarta les bras avant de s'adresser d'une voix forte à l'ensemble des shinobis encore présents.

**-Regardez autour de vous ! Regardez ce carnage ! Des milliers de morts, un désastre qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis les guerres datant d'avant la fondation des villages cachés. Des villages censés assurer la paix. Regardez ou nous en sommes aujourd'hui ! Des corps à perte de vue, tout ça au nom de nos villages ! Tout ça car nous voulions nous battre ! Tout ça parce que nous avons trahi les idéaux de nos prédécesseurs … tout ça parce que nous avons rejeté le rêve de paix que le Rikudô-sennin avait voulu.**

Pendant des années, Naruto avait voulu être Hokage. Maintenant qu'il avait accédé à cette fonction suprême, il comprenait réellement ce qu'était la volonté du feu. Cette relique qu'il avait héritée d'Hashirama Senju était une flamme d'espoir pour amener la paix, un trésor qui avait toujours brûlé en Jiraiya. C'était un héritage qu'il devait protéger, parce qu'il l'avait promis. En tant qu'Hokage, son devoir était d'assurer le bien être de ses citoyens, mais aussi de participer à la sauvegarde de la paix.

**-En fait, nous avions tous tort. Sakura avait raison. Pain avait raison. Madara … avait raison. La guerre ne fait que colporter la haine et la souffrance. Nous n'avons fait que continuer à propager la haine. Ce que je veux, c'est que tous comprennent l'importance de la paix. Il n'y a que les ignorants qui n'ont jamais mis les pieds sur un champ de bataille qui prêcheront encore la domination. Ce que je désire, c'est l'entraide, l'alliance entre nous tous. Une paix durable entre tous les shinobis. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que plus personne n'ait à connaître de telles horreurs.**

Le vieillard qui lévitait suintait la puissance et du fait de son opiniâtreté, il ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner si facilement.

**-Là n'est pas la question ! Tu l'as laissé fuir !**

**-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. J'ai agi pour sauver notre libre arbitre à tous. J'ai agi pour que nous puissions bâtir une paix durable, ensemble. Regardez la lune ! Si j'avais fait souffrir Sakura, nous serions tous plongés dans un genjutsu éternel et nous ne serions plus que des esclaves, des pantins.**

Naruto fixa la sphère rouge marquée par les trois virgules et le point avant de soupirer.

**-En plus, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'ai aidé Sakura à fuir, parce qu'elle partageait les idéaux de paix de Jiraiya-sensei. Elle avait compris ce que signifiait réellement la volonté du feu. Même si c'est une nukenin, même si elle a apporté mort et souffrance, je sais que ce n'est pas un monstre. Elle a tué des personnes, dans l'espoir d'en sauver des millions d'autres et je ne pouvais pas ignorer cette motivation. **

Le blond repensa à ses promesses d'enfance, lorsqu'il avait tellement foi en lui qu'il se sentait capable de faire face à tous les obstacles pour sauver le monde entier.

**-Si je les ai aidées, c'est aussi parce que Sakura est une personne proche que j'avais promis d'aider. Même si j'ai échoué, même si je l'ai abandonnée, j'avais une chance de l'aider. Cette chance de tenir ma parole, je l'ai saisie. Tout ça parce que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. Sakura est précieuse à mes yeux. Konoha est précieux à mes yeux. La paix est précieuse à mes yeux et … même ce monde est précieux à mes yeux ! Je vous l'affirme à tous, j'ai promis que je ferais tout pour sauver ce qui est précieux à mes yeux et je tiendrais cette promesse, parce que c'est mon nindo !**


	59. L'aube d'un nouveau jour

Voici enfin la suite de ma fiction. Désolé du retard pris, mais je manquais de temps pour écrire. Ce chapitre n'est pas le plus long, mais il devrait plaire aux amateurs de guimauve.

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Les rumeurs qui circulaient dans le monde disaient que la pluie au-dessus d'Ame représentait les larmes de tous les morts décédés pendant la guerre civile. La légende voulait que l'orage ne cesserait de gronder que lorsque la paix reviendrait enfin sur Terre. Le mythe populaire affirmait que jamais la pluie ne s'arrêterait de résonner sur les toitures de métal.

Pourtant, lorsque Konan atterrit au sommet du gratte-ciel servant de quartier général à l'organisation, elle était parfaitement sèche. Avec un dernier regard pour le ciel dégagé, elle entra prestement dans le bâtiment, tenant toujours fermement son amante dans ses bras.

Konan plaça délicatement Sakura dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et veilla sur la rose, jusqu'à son réveil. Celui ci eut lieu quelques heures après, au moment ou la nuit commençait à céder la place au jour.

Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, le spectacle qui s'affichait à mon regard était tout bonnement mirifique. La figure de mon ange se découpait nettement sur le ciel rosé de l'aube, en un contraste stupéfiant de couleurs flamboyantes.

**-Konan-chan, que s'est-il passé ?**

L'ange sourit doucement, attrapant délicatement ma main froide.

**-Tu t'es évanouie après avoir scellé de nouveau le Jûbi. Apparemment, ton corps était trop fatigué pour résister à cette grande quantité de chakra.**

Dès qu'elle eut finie sa tirade, je commençais à avoir comme une boule dans ma gorge. Les souvenirs affluèrent lentement en moi, alors que montait un profond sentiment de dégoût dans mon estomac. A chaque seconde, je me sentais de plus en plus malade alors que les souvenirs de ce que j'avais fait subir à la personne que j'aime s'accumulaient.

Quelques larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de mes yeux, seulement retenues par mes sourcils. En larmes, j'attrape délicatement la manche de mon amante et je la fixe dans les yeux.

**-Je te demande pardon ! J'ai failli te tuer ! J'avais déclaré vouloir amener la paix et je n'ai rien fait d'autre que d'apporter mort et souffrance ! Je suis devenue folle ! J'ai failli à ma promesse ! J'ai échoué ! Je te demande pardon !**

Avec un simple sourire, Konan me réconforta.

**-Pendant le combat, Jûbi avait affirmé que l'humanité n'aurait pas d'aube. Seulement, tu l'as combattu et regardes derrière moi. Le soleil se lève une fois de plus sur nous. Et ça, c'est grâce à toi.**

**-Mais … mais, j'ai failli tout détruire ! J'ai failli mourir, juste pour te venger … j'ai failli te tuer, j'ai failli libérer le monstre !**

**-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'est grâce à ta volonté et à ton amour que nous sommes ici en ce moment. S'il te plait, ais confiance en toi … et en nous.**

Je ne me rappelles plus combien de temps nous avons passé ensemble, enlacées. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons profité du spectacle du soleil levant. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire lorsque nous nous tenions face au lac cristallin qui reflétait la lumière de l'astre du jour.

Lentement je me suis penchée vers elle pour placer ma tête contre son épaule. Sans rien dire, elle attrapa ma main et nous restâmes figées, face au soleil. Malgré la plénitude, je sentais que mon chakra était comme déstabilisé. Après une rapide analyse, je compris quel était mon problème. Seulement, le médecin que j'étais disparut très vite, pour refaire place à l'amante. Il fallait que je lui avoue ce que je venais de comprendre, de découvrir.

**-Konan-chan, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. Lorsque tu m'as sauvée de la colonne de chakra et que tu m'as embrassée, j'avais commencé à réprimer l'énergie de Jûbi. Pendant notre baiser, j'ai goûté à ta salive et j'ai involontairement absorbé une partie de ton A.D.N. Le seul souci c'est que le chakra noir qui circulait en moi à …**

Je mords ma lèvre, hésitant sur la façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je ne me sens pas prête et elle n'a pas l'air d'être mûre pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'être prise dans un étau.

**-Sakura-chan, si ça nous concerne, je veux que tu me le dises. S'il te plait, pas de cachotteries entre nous.**

Avec un soupir, je lui avoue la vérité.

**-Konan, j'étais en période d'ovulation. Tu … enfin Jûbi à combiné … ton A.D.N. au mien et … bref, je suis … enceinte.**

Le vent d'été se fait soudainement plus fort, n'étant désormais plus que la seule chose que l'on entendait.

Mon ange est restée figée, muette de stupéfaction. Un très long blanc flotta, tandis que j'angoissais à imaginer sa réaction.

**-Enceinte ? Donc … tu vas être … mère ?**

**-Nous. Cet enfant est autant le tien que le mien. Il est le fruit de … notre amour. Ecoutes, je sais que c'est soudain, mais je ne me sens pas capable de refuser cette vie en moi. Je veux que nous l'élevions ensemble.**

Lentement, la stupeur qui se lisait sur son visage commençait à s'estomper, tandis que j'avais de plus en plus de difficultés à trouver mes mots.

**-Sakura-chan. Cet enfant à naître est de nous. Il représente notre espoir, il est le fruit de notre amour, alors ... je ferais tout pour lui. Je l'aimerais, je le protégerais, comme je le ferais pour toi, parce que je te l'ai promis. Tu as tout fait pour que nous puissions vivre ensemble, sans avoir à nous cacher, sans avoir honte de notre relation, sans craindre un nouveau conflit.**

Je relève les yeux, fixant mon ange qui me sourit chaleureusement. Elle a toujours le bon regard, le bon geste pour me redonner confiance.

**-Sakura-chan. Nous serons bientôt parentes. Mais il y a une chose que je veux te demander, un pas important que j'aimerais que nous franchissions ensemble. Viens avec moi.**

L'ange d'Amegakure s'éloigne de moi pour se diriger vers une autre pièce du bâtiment. Etonnée, je la suis jusqu'au moment ou elle fouille dans son bureau. Avec lenteur, elle revient vers moi pour m'offrir une coupe de saké.

Prise au dépourvue par ce geste, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Elle veut …

Alors qu'une larme commence à poindre dans mon œil gauche, elle s'incline devant moi, me donnant la coupe, et me pose très sérieusement ces mots magnifiques.

**-Haruno Sakura, me ferez vous l'honneur de vouloir devenir mon épouse ?**

Ses yeux ambrés semblent briller intensément, alors que je réalise ce qu'elle vient de faire. Elle m'offre de partager nos existences, d'unir nos vies ensemble.

**-Oui !**

Le mot sort de ma gorge comme un cri de joie, un cri sincère surgissant du plus profond de mon cœur.

**-Je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, Konan-chan.**

Mon ange m'embrasse, mais une inquiétude commence à poindre en moi. Dès que nous interrompons notre échange, je lui avoue ce qui m'angoisse.

**-Mais, est-ce que nous pourrons avoir une belle cérémonie ? Je veux dire que … le mariage homosexuel n'est … pas autorisé. Comment allons nous faire ? Je …**

**-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Regardes.**

Konan attrape une feuille vierge qui traînait sur son grand bureau et saisit un pinceau. D'un geste leste, elle trace les kanjis avant de tamponner le document avec son sceau.

**-Et voilà. Le mariage homosexuel est désormais autorisé dans le pays de la pluie. Tamponné, signé et tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel. Maintenant, y'a t'il autre chose que tu craignes ?**

Non, je n'ai plus peur. A présent, nous pourrons être ensemble. Nous pourrons vivre notre relation avec l'enfant à venir. Avec sérénité, nous sommes parties nous installer sur le balcon, à admirer le soleil levant. La tête couchée sur son épaule, je profite du parfum que ses cheveux exhalent, laissant cette enivrante sensation me purifier.

Tandis que la lune sanglante s'estompait, éclipsée par la lumière du soleil, l'aube d'une nouvelle ère se levait enfin sur le monde des ninjas. Nous avions finalement réalisé le but fixé par notre organisation. Ce ciel signait la fin de notre organisation et la réussite du rêve poursuivi par Nagato, Yahiko, Naruto, Jiraiya et tant d'autres. Akatsuki n'avait plus de raison d'être, maintenant que son objectif était atteint.

-Konan-chan, je suis bien, là, avec toi.


	60. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_Epilogue : Sept ans plus tard_

La lune rouge surplombait les buildings métalliques d'Amegakure, ses reflets de rubis se reflétant sur les toitures de zinc. L'astre rouge frappé de trois virgules émettait une douce lueur apaisante, chaque personne observant ce ciel voyait ses pensées sombres s'envoler, ne laissant qu'un sentiment de paix et de sérénité.

Depuis l'une des plus hautes pièces, une femme aux cheveux roses observait une petite fille dormir profondément. L'enfant avait des cheveux d'un bleu pâle qui s'associait bien à ses yeux de jade et sa peau blanche.

Je souriais béatement devant la vision de ma fille chérie, mon petit trésor que j'aime tellement. Si jeune et si pleine de vie. Avec toute son énergie, je sais qu'elle poursuivra la voie que j'ai commencé à créer. Si elle ne veut pas avoir à prendre ses responsabilités, à poursuivre notre rêve, alors j'accepterais tous ses choix. Parce que ma petite fille est mon trésor si précieux.

**-Bonne nuit Akane.**

Je l'embrasse délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, avant de fermer délicatement la porte. Je laisse les rayons de lune l'éclairer pour apaiser son esprit.

Avec discrétion, je me rends désormais dans le vaste bureau occupé par Konan. Je déteste ces moments ou le travail me sépare de mon ange. Ma Tenshi-sama.

Lorsque j'entrais dans sa pièce, après avoir frappé pour la forme, je notais son regard surpris. Mes cheveux roses sont coiffés vers l'arrière, maintenus par un splendide peigne d'argent. J'étais vêtue d'un kimono de soie noirs aux nombreux motifs. Des nuages rouges étaient entourés de roses d'argent entrelacées avec des fleurs de cerisiers. Autour de ma taille, un splendide obi rouge était finement noué sur le devant, ne laissant aucune intention sur le message que je voulais faire passer. Mes sandales de bois à trois lamelles résonnaient sur le sol, attirant l'attention de la plus âgée d'entre nous.

Comme à l'accoutumée, l'Amekage était revêtue de sa robe moulante laissant de grandes parts de son corps dénudées. Ses yeux à moitié fermés observaient mes vêtements, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur son visage. Même dans l'ombre du chapeau triangulaire, frappé du symbole de son pays, je devinais facilement les expressions de son corps.

La dirigeante se leva avec calme avant de se diriger vers le balcon, m'invitant à la suivre. Konan respira l'air humide de son pays et soupira. Que c'était bon de pouvoir profiter de cette paix. A ses cotés, je souris en regardant le ciel et la lune rousse. En laissant une partie de la bête jaillir, j'avais réussi à ce que l'idée de paix devienne une évidence à tout ceux qui regarderont le ciel, que cette idée les pénètre inconsciemment. En même temps, j'avais refusé de lancer son genjutsu éternel pour ne pas que la vie de tous devienne vide de sens. Ce compromis me semblait plus que satisfaisant et ma compagne était bien d'accord avec mon choix.

Lorsque Konan eut fini de prendre l'air, je lui adresse un coup d'œil respectueux avant de la conduire à l'intérieur, en prenant délicatement sa main pour l'inviter à rentrer. Dès que nous entrâmes dans nos appartements privés et en particulier la salle de détente, je dévêtit lentement mon ange. Lorsque Tenshi-sama fut prête, je l'invita à se coucher sur le lit et je fis quelques gestes circulaires sur ses épaules, la massant délicatement.

**-Dure journée Konan-chan ? Laisses moi t'aider à te détendre, à oublier tout tes soucis.**

La dirigeante poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir lorsque mes doigts fins s'attardèrent sur ses fesses, glissant insidieusement vers le pubis épilé. Apparemment, la tenue de geisha que j'arborais, ainsi que le geste précédent, servaient à lui indiquer sans nul doute que je voulais me faire offrir une nuit fantasque.

Konan gémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles se décontracter, commençant à être excitée par mes gestes sensuels. Si cette vicieuse était aussi excitée que moi qui commençait à mouiller mes sous-vêtements, ce serait un vrai plaisir. Je suis sûre qu'elle jouit déjà à l'idée de pouvoir faire me languir, de pouvoir m'avoir à ses ordres et de jouer avec mon corps.

Konan adorait nos petits jeux. En public, nous affichions un semblant de hiérarchie ou je jouais le rôle de la secrétaire à ses ordres, un rôle finement planifié. Elle savait parfaitement que ces moments ou elle avait le dessus ne duraient jamais longtemps car en privé, le choix de celle qui dirigera les choses était tiré au sort. Je me rappelle d'une fois ou elle m'avait forcé à n'avoir qu'un seul orgasme et ou elle l'avait regretté le lendemain.

Moi, sa chère secrétaire qui était beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle, l'avait agrippée avec rage avant de l'attacher, pour finir par coucher avec elle, en plein sur le bureau massif. Konan avait d'ailleurs fini en sueur, complètement frustrée puisque je l'avais empêchée de s'offrir un accès au septième ciel.

Les ambassadeurs étrangers venus de loin avaient d'ailleurs fait les frais de la mauvaise humeur de Konan. Ces idiots, qui ne prennent pas en compte la loi spéciale sur le mariage, avaient eu la mauvaise idée de lui transmettre une demande de mariage afin de resserrer les liens avec un pays lointaine. Ils avaient juste la frousse de se prendre la bombe du Gedo Mazo sur le nez, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, l'irritation de Konan était palpable, au point que la demande avait été éconduite d'un magnifique « _Allez vous faire foutre ! _», ce qui était sans doute la déclaration la moins digne d'un chef d'Etat de toute l'histoire.

Après le massage que je lui avais offert, je me suis retrouvée à ses pieds, forcée d'obéir à tous ses désirs, comme la bonne petite geisha soumise que je jouais. Autant préciser que je me suis appliquée à la satisfaire parfaitement et qu'elle avait apprécié ma langue. Le fait qu'elle hurle « _Megami-sama_ », à la place de « _Sakura-chan_ » m'avait également excitée.

* * *

La lune rouge brillait faiblement dans le ciel azur. Les rayons du soleil nourrissaient les nombreuses plantes du pays de l'herbe. Dans l'un des jardins, une main experte cisailla délicatement les feuilles d'une plante centenaire. L'homme pâle se releva, visiblement satisfait de l'entretien de son jardin.

Il se décida à retourner vers son bureau pour enfin finir la paperasse qui s'accumulait rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, la plante carnivore massive qui était à la gauche de son bureau était d'une grande aide. En plus d'impressionner les visiteurs et de dissuader les éventuels assassins, elle servait à broyer la majorité des demandes mineures qu'il considérait comme étant indignes de lui.

Zetsu était non seulement quelqu'un de pointilleux qui s'investissait beaucoup dans la vie de son village, mais il avait aussi tendance a aimer constater la situation sur le terrain. Rester bouclé dans un bureau était la meilleure façon de se couper de son peuple et de finir comme son défunt prédécesseur.

En ce qui concerne le reste des documents, il avait installé une magnifique bureaucratie et une armée de secrétaires traitait toutes ces demandes mineures. Le fait d'avoir conservé les monstres blancs était véritablement une aubaine puisqu'il partageait leurs connaissances, ce qui permettait au Kusakage de traiter tous ces documents en un temps record.

* * *

Le paisible village de Konoha jouissait encore de températures estivales. Le Rokudaïme Hokage était l'un des plus bruyants de tous les habitants, ce qui est légèrement angoissant lorsque l'on entend la foule active dans les rues, qui vaque à ses occupations. Le fils du Yondaïme avait trouvé le remède imparable à l'accumulation chronique des documents à signer sur son bureau.

Shikamaru aurait entièrement approuvé la technique consistant à utiliser une armée de Kage Bunshin pour leur faire accomplir le travail pénible et passer beaucoup de temps avec sa famille.

Naruto se rendit tranquillement dans son domaine pour retrouver son épouse. Dès qu'il rentra, il sourit en voyant les longs cheveux sombres de sa tendre femme. Contrairement à ses cheveux, Hinata était radieuse. Elle se retourna vers son époux et l'enserra de ses deux bras. Naruto perdit son sourire, lorsqu'il regarda le bras gauche de sa femme. Le bandeau de la kunoichi était noué à l'emplacement précis ou se trouvait une profonde cicatrice.

La brune avait effectivement retrouvé l'usage de son bras amputé, juste après la guerre. Avec le nombre de soldats morts dans ce combat vain, il s'était facilement trouvé un Hyûga dont le groupe sanguin était très proche de celui de la femme aux yeux nacrés.

Hinata posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de son mari, tout en songeant que celui qu'elle lui donnerait plus tard serait moins chaste, avant de retourner à la préparation du repas du soir.

**-Hinata-chan, est-ce que notre fils est rentré ?**

**-Oui. Kisoi est dans sa chambre. Il fait ses devoirs. Au fait, je prépare des ramens pour le diner. **

A entendre la nouvelle, le vénérable Hokage sauta en l'air dans un éclat de joie ardente à faire naître un sourire démentiel sur le visage de Lee-sensei. Quand on sait que deux de ses élèves ont adopté les combinaisons vertes, la coupe au bol et l'habitude de se donner des défis tous plus dingues les uns que les autres, l'on frémit.

Lorsque le blond monta voir son fils de six ans, il le trouva accoudé à la fenêtre, fixant la pâle lune sanguine qui était éclipsée par les traînées du soleil couchant.

**-Bonjour papa.**

Naruto avait toujours aimé le don de son fils, un truc qui le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Le jeune garçon faisait toujours remarquer à son père qu'il était peu discret. Dès qu'une personne entrait dans le champ de vision du petit blond aux yeux de perle, il ne se privait pas pour le faire remarquer. En fait, Kisoi avait tout simplement vu son père rentrer à la maison.

**-Il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander.**

**-Quoi donc ? Comment inviter une fille à sortir avec toi ? Tu es un peu jeune pour ça, non ?**

Naruto s'esclaffa de sa blague, songeant aux multiples râteaux qu'il avait pris pendant ses minces tentatives pour sortir avec Sakura. Le blond reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il croisa le visage de son fils qui n'aimait pas que l'on le prenne pour un idiot, alors qu'il posait une question sérieuse.

Naruto s'assit rapidement sur le lit de son enfant et l'invita à parler de ce qui le tracassait.

**-Il y a des questions dont je veux une réponse. Je veux comprendre pourquoi la lune est rouge alors qu'elle était blanche avant ma naissance … et j'aimerais savoir qui est cette Sakura. Personne ne veut rien me dire, ils me traitent comme un bébé !**

Naruto se sentait mal, il ne savait pas comment se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il était coincé. En fait, il aurait peut être préféré que son fils lui demande « _Comment on fait les bébés ?_ »

Le blond bafouilla et soupira. Il était peut être temps de tout dire, de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Lentement, le blond parla, racontant toute son histoire. En omettant quelques passages complexes et en simplifiant la réalité pour d'autres, Naruto révéla toute la vérité à son fils. Au fur et à mesure, on pouvait voir des pointes de tristesse marquer le visage du plus grand de tous les Hokage. A mesure que l'histoire de Madara, d'Akatsuki, de Sasuke et de Sakura furent révélées, la frayeur gagnait le visage de l'enfant.

Après quelques longues minutes, Naruto se frotta les yeux, chassant une petite larme.

**-Quant à Sakura, je ne l'ai revue qu'une seule fois. C'était durant une réunion entre toutes les nations shinobi et elle escortait Konan. C'est après que j'ai appris qu'elles étaient mariées et qu'elles avaient eu un enfant.**

**-Un enfant … entre filles ? Mais c'est possible ?**

Merde ! Il était arrivé à aborder le second sujet sur lequel le blond ne voulait pas du tout dériver !

**-Oui … enfin lorsque deux personnes s'aiment très fort, c'est possible.**

Kisoi digéra l'information, comprenant lentement que son père était sans doute l'un des hommes les plus courageux et les plus pacifistes existant au monde.

**-Papa. En fait … Sakura était quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le blond garda un regard vague et eut un petit sourire.

**-Oui elle est une bonne personne. Allez, descendons avant que le repas ne soit froid, sinon ta mère ne vas pas être contente.**

Alors que le garçon cavalait vers la cuisine, alléché par l'odeur du plat préparé par sa mère, le blond adressa un dernier coup d'œil au ciel en souriant. La lune semblait le fixer et les rayons irradiés par la pupille de Jûbi le calmèrent.

**-Oui. Sakura est quelqu'un de bien.**

* * *

Le petit mot de fin de l'auteur :

Ouah.

Voic enfin la fin de la fic.

Après soixantes chapitres, je clos enfin _Un monde de sang, de larmes et de souffrance. Avec ce point final, c_'est une longue aventure de près de neuf mois qui s'achève enfin. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur cette fiction et je sais parfaitement qu'il doit sûrement rester des choses à améliorer. cependant, alors que j'écris ces mots, ça me fait quelque chose de voir enfin le bout, c'est un sentiment si étrange qui ne m'empêche pas d'être un peu mélancolique. En même temps je suis heureux d'en être arrivé au bout, mais de l'autre, j'espère que la fin ne vous aurra pas laissé sur votre faim. Bref, passons ce jeu de mots, je ne sais comment réagir, maintenant que je suis arrivé ici.

Tout ce que je veux faire, c'est de remercier sincèrement tous mes lecteurs qui ont apprécié l'histoire, en particulier mes revieweurs qui m'ont accompagné, m'ont conseillé et m'ont soutenu, en suivant mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à lire ces dernières lignes.

Je tiens à signaler que même si j'ai terminé cette histoire, je n'arrête pas d'écrire pour autant. J'ai déjà commencé un nouveau texte, consacré cette fois à la saga Touhou Project. Mais pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ces merveilleux jeux, je précise que je n'abandonne pas Naruto. J'y reviendrais très bientôt, dès la fin de ma nouvelle histoire.

Voici maintenant le petit passage d'auto-publicité pour ma nouvelle fiction.

Celle ci s'appellera "_Coeur de pierre peut pleurer_" et mettra en scène différents couple de cette superbe série de shoot'em up. Je me concentrerais beaucoup sur les descriptions et les émotions des personnages, cherchant à bien détailler le background du fandom pour une clarté maximale.

Les thèmes abordés seront très crus, comme dans toutes mes fictions. L'histoire classée M contiendra par exemple des scènes de nudité, des actes de cruauté et de sadisme, ainsi que la mention de traitements inhumains et dégradants, entre autres. Au sujet des couples abordés, ce sera bien entendu du yuri. Quoi de plus logique dans un univers ne comportant que deux hommes et avec plus de cent personnages féminins ?

En ce qui concerne les délais, le premier chapitre sortira environ le 08 mai 2011

Au revoir à tous et à bientôt.

Lusaphira, vous remerciant d'être arrivés jusqu'ici.


End file.
